Psicología amorosa
by Ishiyama-san
Summary: Un pasado atormentándole la existencia; una vida de mentiras... Unidas... ¡APOCALIPSIS! Summary renovado, sigue siendo el divague del siglo! Cap 26 UP! Siguiendo adelante :D
1. ¿Mi psicólogo?

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno... es mi primer Yaoi... ^^ wiii

Y bueno, quería comenzar con la pareja que más me gusta YULLEN.

Como dije soy nuevo en el negocio, así que tengan piedad y espero sus reviews... ^^

P.D: soy hombre...

P.D2: lo recalco porque en varios de los reviews de mis anteriores historias me ponían "eres la autora" o "te queremos chica" y bueno... eso, porque ahora me dejaron marcado cono "complejo de mujer..." no mentira... broma... en fin... soy shonen.... T.T

. . . .

¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme esto...? ¿Por qué justamente a mí...? ¿Por qué no a otra persona? Pero claro, les encanta fastidiarme y hacerme enojar, ¿por qué? Pues ni siquiera yo lo se...

Bah, estoy harta de que todo lo que digan lo tomen como que no es cierto...

Pero puedo soportarlo, puedo, tengo paciencia como toda persona normal... ¡Dije que tengo paciencia, ¿bien?! Bueno, pero no tanto como para soportar lo que me están haciendo en estos momentos...

¿A quien padre en su sano juicio se le ocurre mandar a su propia hija primogénita a... un psicólogo? Y todo porque no entienden mi actitud... a veces me pregunto si de verdad son mis padres...

_- Buenos días... ¿Análisis de ADN...? –Pregunté en el centro de salud._

_- Si, aquí es... ¿necesita algo? –me preguntó la enfermera._

_- Necesito pruebas urgentes... quiero los resultados de inmediato..._

Pero como dije... Todo lo que digo lo toman como broma... ¿Y cómo no? Si cuando pasó eso tenía doce años.

En fin... *¬¬

Mi vida está siendo arruinada de poco a poco hasta que algún día ya no podré llamarme "normal" y todo ¿por qué?

Por qué mis padres no creen que "esté bien amenazar a centenar de personas con una katana" ni siquiera "perseguir al «usagi» hasta machucarlo a golpes" pero lo que creen peor es que "no me comporto como una chica... Normal"

. . . .

_Había llegado de la universidad muy cansada y no estaba de humor de tener una cena "familiar" como acostumbran llamar mis padres a "eso"._

_Pero cuando puse un pie en la maldita sala, mis padres llegaron a ella y me miraron con una sonrisa –que a mi criterio parecía más escalofriante que cualquier otra cosa-_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté brevemente, ellos solo rieron bajo para después volver a sus sonrisas._

_- Te tenemos una sorpresa, Yu-chan... –Dijo mi padre. En traducción, "ha llegado la hora de tu muerte"._

_- ¿Qué sorpresa? –Pregunté con miedo a lo peor, pero ni siquiera pude imaginarme lo que venía a continuación._

_- Te tenemos una cita en el psicólogo... –dijo rápidamente mi padre para que no entendiera bien lo que acababa de de decir, pero de igual manera entendí lo de "psicólogo" y créame que preferiría cualquier otra tortura o un dentista que... un psicólogo._

_Lo único que atine a decir fue... -¡¿Queeeee?! –seguido con un tic nervioso en mi ojo izquierdo._

_- Tranquila, Yu-chan... No es tan malo... además es solo para una revisión diaria que comenzarás la semana que entra hasta... bueno, hasta nuevo aviso. –era ahora mi madre quien hablaba con una sonrisa y que mi madre sonría e debió escribir el décimo-primer mandamiento... o fue porque..._

_1º: vio una película de terror que le dejó muy alegre._

_2º: apostó contra mi abuela o mi padre y ganó._

_3º: o... tenía pensado masacrar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente._

_Yo por otra parte, creo que describiría mejor esa sonrisa con la opción número tres... es la que está viviendo en esos momentos._

_- ¡¿Dónde quedó la democracia?! ¡No pienso ir a un loco anciano que me diga que estoy más loca que él! ¡No lo pienso hacer! –me crucé de brazos molesta y decidida._

_- Lo siento, Yu... pero es por tu bien... tu actitud no está mejorando con el pasar de los años, y la cuenta del hospital por parte de Lavi a aumentado cada semana y ahora ha venido la promoción Premium. –decía mi padre con cascaditas en los ojos con la billetera abierta y dejando libre a una pequeña mariposa._

_- ¡No iré, y no podrán hacerme cambiar de opinión!_

Bueno...

Una semana después...

No se como lo hicieron pero... aquí me tienen, estoy caminando en dirección al lugar que me había indicado mi madre.

La verdad que preferiría estar en clases de gimnasia con el profesor Hokaro que esto... o mil veces dejar que Lavi me esté molestando que esto... bueno, prefiero lo primero, pero que me hagan esto... es horrible, ni siquiera yo he sido tan malvada...

Está bien... he amenazado de muerte –y perseguido- al conejo idiota, pero nunca lo maté... –por que siempre se escondía- ¡He sido buena persona...! ¡He estado exterminado plagas para la vida! –como lo es Deisya- ¡¿Por qué me odias, Kami-sama?! ¡¿Qué he hecho en mi anterior vida como para merecerme esto?!

Es decir... después de todo esto lo que sigue en la lista de mala suerte fue que mi "cita" era a las cinco de la tarde y ahora mismo eran... las cinco menos cinco... ¡y aún me faltaban quise cuadras por pasar...! ¡Maldición!

Comencé a correr con todo lo que llevaba en las manos, mi mochila, otros libros y un abrigo, pero lo peor es que o el destino no me quería o Lavi me ha echado una maldición o algo... no lo creo... es demasiado idiota como para pensar en eso... en fin se burlaba de mí... y en otras palabras, no lo ponía fácil, había demasiado personas alrededor del lugar y cada cuanto chocaba con una...

Pero cuando antes de ir a cruzar la calle un maldito "mal nacido" había chocado conmigo echando al suelo todo lo que tenía en mis manos y en las de él esparramando papel por doquier.

- Lo siento... –escuché su voz pero lo que atiné a decir fue solo un...

- Hmp... –Y así ambos nos agachamos para recoger lo que nos correspondía, mis libros estaban debajo de sus carpetas mientras mi abrigo no se donde se había metido, pero cuando iba a alzar el último de mis libros, mi mano choca contra la de él alzando mi mirada hasta su rostro y quedármelo viendo por unos minutos, aunque para mí fueron más que eso, fue una eternidad.

Tenía los ojos plateados casi azulados podía reflejarme en ellos, y su tez era celosamente blanca, hasta parecía nieve, pero dejé esa comparación atrás al ver semejante cabello blanco, lo traía un poco largo hasta sobre los hombros solo que lo tenía recogido en un pequeña y baja coleta que dejaba mostrarse por encima de su hombro derecho, nunca antes había visto alguien tan... así. Por su cabello creí que era un abuelo que casi se había quedado ciego porque chocó conmigo, pero al verlo a los ojos y mirar su blanca tez me di cuenta que no superaba los veinte o veintiún años, para ser sincera verlo así de cerca provocó que mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, pero al sentir ese agradable pero a la vez embarazoso calor desvié la mirada hacia otro punto levantándome de golpe, el muchacho me miró con extrañes y se levantó despacio aún examinándome, cosa que no pasé desapercibida y fue por esa razón que hice una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa para luego decir...

- Perdón... –y así salir corriendo a lo que mis piernas me daban, podía jurar que me seguía con la mirada pero prefería cambiar de canal mental... y pensar que...

- ¡Llegaré tarde al consultorio! –y acelerar mi paso.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, y me di cuenta que eran las cinco y diez, quería meterme un tiro o mejor, tirarme por la ventana, así me ahorraría el drama de venir todos los días a este condenado lugar.

Abrí las puertas del consultorio como si mi vida dependiera de ello, las personas me miraban con sorpresa, intriga o extrañes, prefería intriga que otra cosa o que detrás de mí estuviera un pulpo gigante que llame más la atención que mi entrada –triunfal- al lugar, bajé la mirada avergonzada y me dirigí hasta el escritorio de las secretarias, todas estaban con teléfonos al oído hablando, mientras que yo esperaba porque una se desocupara.

Al fin, una había colgado, tenía el cabello un poco corto hasta sobre los hombros, de una tonalidad café junto con los ojos del mismo color, una débil sonrisa se dibujó al mirarme y así comenzar a hablar.

- Consultorio Inocencia, buenas tardes... ¿en qué le ayudo? –me preguntó con mucha cortesía.

- Tengo una cita programada para las cinco... vengo junto al doctor... –miré mi mano en la cual escribí su nombre. –Walker...

- Si, un momento por favor. –asentí mientras que ella tomaba el tubo telefónico en las manos y marcaba para luego llevárselo al oído y esperar a que le atiendan.

- ¿Ha llegado el doctor Walker? –pregunta a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea. –Si... está bien... ¿No tarda en llegar...? Perfecto... Si, su paciente está aquí... ¿La hago pasar? Bien, adiós. –y así coloca el tubo en la base y comienza a escribir, al cabo de unos segundos me entrega un pequeño papel con el número 1 _(uno)_ escrito sobre él y vuelve a sonreírme.

- Su sala está en el siguiente piso a la derecha, gracias por venir. –y así asiento aún confundida y me dirijo hasta las escaleras para así subirlas pero lo hacía lentamente, estaba examinando el lugar cada segundo, las paredes estaban pintadas en un púrpura oscuro con los marcos y calzadas en un mostaza dorado bronce, poseía alfombras muy bellas con cuadros en blanco y negro, las escaleras tenían la forma caracol y de color en bronce con varias flores en herrería con los mismos tonos, pero parecían más firmes que una especie de imitación de flores reales. También había cuadros muy bellos pero como es de esperarse eran copias muy parecidas a las originales, como ejemplo "el grito", "La satisfacción", "Sagrada Familia", "El arca", entre otras pinturas me dio a entender que las personas que estaban aquí debían estar peor que yo...

Llegué hasta el siguiente piso, la verdad que aún mantenía el estilo del piso anterior, muy lúgubre pero a la vez elegante, me agradaba...

Me encontré con varias sillas y me senté en una que estaba enfrente de la sala que correspondía a mi doctor mientras que los minutos pasaban estaba desando con toda mi oscura alma tener mi katana y atravesármela... eso sería más divertido que esto... repito... no soy emo...

Había un maldito reloj de cucú que me estaba carcomiendo la –encarecida- paciencia, por lo que cuando sonaron los quince minutos de las cinco, escucho una conversación en el piso inferior.

- ¡Doctor...! ¡Ya era hora!

- Lo siento, me tarde por un inconveniente menor... ¿Ya llegó el primer paciente? –Preguntó el "doctor"

- Si, lo está esperando a puertas de su habitación. –terminó la mujer a lo que rápidamente escuché como los pasos del hombre avanzaban hacia la escalera y así subiendo empecé a notar la cabellera del sujeto, que no concordaba con lo que esperaba...

- Buenas tardes, disculpa la demora... –pero se quedó estático al verme, o eso es lo que creí –pues no había más nadie a excepción mía-

Y en ese momento dijimos al mismo tiempo y con la misa expresión de What the hell?

- ¡¿TÚ?!

Preferí bajar la mirada ante la sorprendente coincidencia de que el mismo muchacho con quien me había topado sea mi psicólogo...

- Entonces... ¿eres tú... mi psicólogo...? –pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería escucharla de nuevo, nunca pensé comportarme tan infantil a esta escala de mi vida.

- Siento decepcionarte... –sonrió abiertamente cosa que me sorprendió por parte suya, mis mejillas se tornaron rosas y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, dejando cubierto un poco mi rostro con mi flequillo, me crucé de brazos y tosí un poco como llamando la atención, y así incorporarme.

- Ejem... No tengo todo el día... –dije con un follaje frío, el muchacho solo me miró sin entender y luego sonrío para así abrirme la puerta y dejarme pasar a su despacho.

- Perdón por la demora, tuve un inconveniente... –fue lo que atinó a decir al ingresar a la habitación mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio.

- Espero que no fuese yo su inconveniente... –dije sin mirarlo, no me atrevía, esas palabras no fueron formuladas por mí, o más bien, lo pensé pero solas salieron de mis labios.

- No, no eres tú... Más bien, es el tema del trabajo... Bien, dejemos los rodeos... –se levantó de la silla y me extendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Allen Walker, mucho gusto... –y de nuevo con esa maldita sonrisa inocente, me enferma.

- Hmp... Yu Kanda... Y guárdese la mano... me enseñaron no socializar con extraños y menos con personas que te chocan por las calles. –me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado dejándolo con la mano en el aire, se sonrojó o eso fue lo que pude notar, sonreí interiormente ante esa reacción, es obvio que no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo.... Me divertiré con él.

. . . .


	2. ¿Mi paciente?

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno... solo que... HOLA!!!

He aquí el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus mensajes... en espcial a...

StRaWbErRyKoneKo: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad que siempre quise hacer uno de ellos dos pero no sabía como hacer o de que hacer, hasta que... Pap, me vino la idea... si, Kanda es mujer... y claro sigue siendo Kanda... ^^ y Allen... es Allen... este capítulo promete más risas... o eso es lo que espero... ^^ gracias y también cuídate!!

-girl: gracias por tu mensaje, y que bueno que te haya gustado... ^^ -llora de felicidad T.T – y si, me estoy cargando con la masculinidad de Kanda... ^^ -aún tengo complejo... T.T... –bueno ^^... y si, aprecio el yaoi, y eso no quiere decir que lo sea como muchas personas –en especial los hombres- piensan... ^^ Y gracias; nos leemos!!

Shiji: ¡Hola! Pues si, Kanda es mujer y Allen es un psicoloco... perdón, psicólogo... ^^ bueno, en verdad me agrada que te agrade... ^^ gracias y nos leemos!!

Y así... comencemos el Capi 2!

. . . .

Todo a mí... Si, todo a mí maldita vida, al parecer, al destino ya no le divierte las cartas por lo que ahora...

"_¡Juguemos con la maldita vida de Allen... Wiii!"_

Así es como expreso toda experiencia innecesaria de recordar... De solo pensarla me dan ganas de suicidarme...

Al parecer la mala suerte me persigue, y no... No se trata de mi nuevo perfume, cosa que me costó más de un dineral y solo era agua embotellada... ¿quién sabe que es agua de río? O peor... ¿si no es agua de la alcantarilla?... Y no defiendo el hecho de "Made in Paris"... es eso lo que me da mas miedo...

Bueno, Allen... deja de divagar... Si... eso... deja ya de divagar... ¡Y lo estás haciendo otra vez, maldición!

No se alarmen, ¡tengo un buen motivo para estar echando maldiciones a cada ser insignificante que esté pisando este frondoso mundo...!

Esta mañana...

_Comencé a sentir como "algo" estaba lamiendo mi mano, era algo que... no me gustaría ponerme a pensar... Comencé a moverme en la cama, estaba muy a gusto solo por ese detalle..._

"_Habatai tara modo ra nai to itte_

_Meza shita no ha aoi aoi ano sora"_

_- kuso... maldito despertador de naruto... –dije al escuchar el "melodioso" tonito de m... –censurado- de naruto. Volví a sentir como algo me lamía la mano pero no presté importancia, hasta que... -¡Itaii! ¡Tim! ¡Bájate de mí, pesas mucho! –gritaba al gordinflón de mi perro que se le dio por lanzarse sobre mí como forma de "aprecio" o de seguro..._

_GUAM..._

_- ¡Itaii! –mi perro me estaba mordiendo la cabeza mientras yo corría por la habitación intentándome sacar de encima al tan "cariñoso perro"..._

Aún recuerdo cuando mi Tío Cross me lo había obsequiado por regalo de cumpleaños... Maldito hombre...

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Allen... –me saludaba con una gran sonrisa, que hizo temblar toda fibra existente en mi interior, en otras palabras "algo malo está por ocurrir"_

Para ser más exactos, mi Tío Cross, es el hermano de mi padre... pero parece más el de mi madre, porque una sonrisa por parte de él significaría...

1º: bebió mucho licor y está rebosando de felicidad... –Pero no tenía rastro alguno de haber bebido alcohol... ¿cómo lo se? Conociendo a mi tío... me aseguré de que la policía rondara por el vecindario... o de seguro le sirvió de algo la amenaza de mi madre...-

2º: Había sacado la lotería...

3º: Estaba tan frustrado que le hacía inmensamente feliz el hecho de desquitarse con alguien...

Si, creo que es la número Tres... Maldición...

_- Mira lo que te trajo por regalo tu tío Cross... –decía con una gran caja en manos muy bien decorada... en otras palabras, él no lo decoró..._

_- Gracias... «Sonríe y saluda, sonríe y salu...» -era lo que pasaba por mi mente en el mismo instante que me entregó el regalo. Pero al abrirlo... -¡Oh, un perrito...! ¡Qué lindo...! –era un bello perro con pelaje casi dorado era muy bello... o eso es lo que creía..._

_GUAM..._

_- ¡Itaii...! ¡Me está mordiendo...! ¡Itaii! –gritaba mientras corría por toda la casa con el cachorro mordiendo mi cabeza._

Y ese es el motivo por el cual no me agrada mucho ni mi tío ni ese perro...

_Un aura negra iba acompañado con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro hacia la presencia de mi perro que ponía una de sus tan "lastimeras" miradas de "cordero degollado" que no era para un "buenos días..." más bien para un... "TENGO HAMBRE, MALDITO"_

_Me levanté de la cama como zombi que se lleva el depredador... –perdón últimamente me quedo desvelado viendo esas películas... –para así dirigirme hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero no lo preparo para mí, sino es para mi perro que de seguro está involucrado en la mafia perruna..._

_O eso es lo que aparenta..._

_En fin, llegué hasta la cocina con paso lento, es decir... me tardé la mañana entera en bajar por las malditas escaleras de madera que mi tan "confortable" casa embrujada ofrecía... _

Nota para mí...: No dejar que el psicópata... ejem... tío Cross diseñe los planos de la casa en medio de mujeres y licor...

_Saqué la leche de la heladera mientras tomaba la caja de cereal de la fiambrera, vertí todo en el tazón de Timcampy y... –Atiendan... El perro come cereal con leche... no cualquier perro, MI MALD... mi perro... – en fin, en medio de la preparación, Tim, me ponía mala cara y empezaba a morder mis pantuflas._

_Lo empujaba con mi pie para alejarlo, pero de todas maneras, volvía... si, es muy obstinado..._

_Al fin... El bendito desayuno estaba listo, bajé hasta el piso el plato de mi perro que tenía inscripto en él... "Guam, provecho", aún no me agrada esa frase..._

_Mi perro comenzó a comer el desayuno, mientras que yo lo miraba ni siquiera sabiendo el porqué hasta que él se dio cuenta y me miró para luego ladrarme._

_- ¡Guam, guam, guam! –me decía con tono molesto. Traducción para las personas que no entienden perro..._

_- Haz algo productivo que no sea mirarme... –y otras groserías que aún no descifré... _

_Pero comienzo a pensar que mi perro sabe más ofensas que yo... eso me da la impresión de que mi perro está en el mismo o quizás en un nivel psicológico mayor al mío... y créanme que eso... duele..._

_Eso me recuerda lo que había dicho Hitler... –"Mi perro es mucho más inteligente que todos mis soldados y toda la raza inferior..."_

_Comienzo a pensar de que mi perro es la reencarnación de Hitler, solo que en perro, claro... _

_¡DEJA DE DIVAGAR!_

_Bueno, en fin... me alejé lentamente de la mirada de mi perro para así dar un sonoro suspiro, volteé a ver... y aún me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido... –nunca me puse a pensar si los perros tienen ceño... bueno... –aún me estaba mirando con... lo que parece ser un ceño fruncido..._

_Saqué de la fiambrera el envoltorio de café instantáneo y así preparé para mí mismo, busqué el panificado y preparé la tostadora; en quince minutos ya tenía el desayuno listo._

_Escuché la bocina del repartidor de periódicos, dirigí mi mirada "eres un buen perro, y es por eso que me traerás el periódico" hacia mi perro quien tenía una mirada... para poder describir tendré que hacer un grafico..._

_*¬¬_

_Listo... es así como me estaba mirando. Traducción para las personas que no saben el idioma mudo de los perros. "Jódete, no pienso traerte tu maldito periódico..."_

_Un aura negativa azotó mi presencia, estoy comenzando a creer que mi perro tiene inteligencia superior y que... ¡Mi propio perro me da órdenes!_

_Pues no quería afrontar por mucho más tiempo esa mirada... ¬¬... así que me levanté de la silla y fui directo hacia la puerta para buscar el periódico, pero una idea vino a mi mente cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de alcanzar el periódico..._

"_**Humano. Humano domina al animal..."**_

"_**Perro. Perro, mejor amigo y fiel servidor del hombre..."**_

Pero en mi caso, así es la fórmula...

"_**Allen = perro. Perro sirve a Timcampy"**_

"_**Timcampy = Dominante. Dominante domina a Allen."**_

_Si, mi perro sabe como bajar la moral a una persona... y aún mantengo lo de Hitler..._

_Me dirigí hasta la puerta y así tomé el periódico en manos para ingresar a mi casa; suspiré cansado, ayer volví a quedarme desvelado por culpa de las películas de terror... bueno, desde que dejé de vivir con mi padre, se me había quedado la costumbre de taparme con una almohada el rostro en las partes más terroríficas del filme..._

_Y eso... no cambió mucho... ¬¬_

_En fin, volteé a ver el reloj que marcaba las cuatro y media, entonces significa que me dormí a las siete de la mañana hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde... mmm, siempre dijeron que tenía el sueño pesado, nunca entendí a que se referían..._

_Comencé a darle un sorbo a la taza de café y un mordisco al pan tostado para luego escuchar como mi celular sonaba..._

_ARU ha RETA hi NO koto_

_Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga_

_«Prometo cambiar mi tono de llamada... Me trae mala experiencia el Hare Hare Yukai...» -pasaba por mi mente al escuchar mi tono de Haruhi..._

_Tomé el teléfono y miré quien era..._

_- ¿Si...? –pregunté._

_- Allen, que bueno que ya estés despierto... –era la voz de mi padre. –Solo llamaba para pedirte un favor, hijo..._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, pues al escuchar como mi padre me pedía un favor es porque algo malo ocurrió..._

_- Ah, no es nada... solo me rompí una pierna, ya voy a estar bien... –se escuchaba la voz de Mana como si nada estuviera pasando._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De seguro que estás bien? –Pregunté con preocupación, pero ya es normal eso, no es por nada pero... MI PADRE TIENE COMPLEJO SUICIDA..._

_- solo quiero que me cubras mi turno en el consultorio, ya sabes... tenía programado una consulta para un paciente, ¿podrías ir en mi reemplazo?_

_- ¡¿Qué?! Acabo de salir de la condenada universidad y ¿tu quieres que me someta a un consultorio? No tengo experiencia... ¿y si deprimo a los pacientes y se suicidan? –pregunté con mucho temor._

_- Ah, no creo que pase... o sino te cambias el nombre y listo... bueno, eso no es el caso... El caso es que tendré que reposar por dos meses así que te encargo el consultorio... y no te preocupes, ganarás experiencia con esto... ¿Me harás ese favor...? –lo último lo dijo con deje de... bueno, "padre lastimado"- Gracias, ese es mi hijo... la cita es a las cinco, nos vemos... –y después colgó._

_Me quedé estático por unos instantes pensando lo que me había dicho mi padre... ¿Las cinco es la cita...? Miré de inmediato el reloj y eran las cinco menos treinta y cinco, llegaría tarde..._

_Como de rayo me metí a la ducha y luego me vestí con lo primero que encontré, una camisa blanca y nos Jeans negros junto con una campera del mismo color._

_Tomé unos papeles de unos estudios y así salí corriendo de mi casa en dirección al consultorio "inocencia"..._

Ahora mismo...

Me encuentro corriendo por las calles en dirección al consultorio que me correspondía atender desde hoy hasta dos meses... mucho trabajo...

No se asusten, no por nada me pidió a mí mi padre ser su reemplazo, en la universidad la carrera que elegí fue esa, psicología... y bueno... veamos como me trata el destino en estos momentos.

Pensándolo mejor... No confío que me vaya bien...

Estaba tan apresurado que no fijé mi camino y así choqué con una persona, ambos caímos al suelo al igual que nuestras pertenencias esparramándose por todos los lados.

Fulminé a mi destino con mis pensamientos para así comenzar a recoger mis cosas sin antes decir un "lo siento" a la persona quien también se encontraba en el suelo. Solo escuché como respuesta un "hmp" no tan contento, pero por el tono pude saber que se trataba de una mujer.

Mis carpetas estaban sobre sus libros, mi abrigo sobre su mochila y bueno, para no decir que todo era un caos; comencé a recoger mis cosas al igual que ella, no le dirigía mirada alguna, tenía asuntos mucho más importantes de que ocuparme, y cuando iba a tomar el último de mis papeles siento como mi mano choca contra la contraria.

Un cosquilleo siento en el estómago al subir la mirada y encontrarme con dos perlas grises oscuras que me miraba fijamente, eran tan bellas que no pude dejar de mirarlas, me fije en el rostro completo de la muchacha, tenía la tez un poco pálida con los finos rasgos orientales que enmarcaban tan bellamente sus dos mechones junto con un flequillo sobre la frente, sus tiernamente rosados y definidos labios me daban unas inmensas ganas de probarlos; nunca antes había sentido tanta atracción por medio de una chica y sin menos conocerla...

De pronto se levantó sin previo aviso, debo admitir que me sorprendió y lentamente me fui levantando también yo, me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas dándole un toque tan tierno.

- Perdón... –dijo en un susurro y así hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo, la seguí con la mirada no me estaba percatando pero tenía en mis labios una sonrisa.

Como un fuerte martillo me vino de golpe a la mente que estaba por llegar tarde al consultorio pero me di cuenta que en el suelo había un saco de color oscuro, lo recogí y mientras lo tenía en las manos pensé. «_De seguro que le pertenece...»_

Y así fue como lo guardé y volví a correr en dirección al consultorio o más bien es eso lo que tenía que hacer...

GROM...

Me detuve en seco al escuchar tan descabellado rugido por parte de mi estómago, miré a ambos lados buscando una tienda de comida o algo, más lo único que encontré de camino fue un kiosco.

- ¿Tiene algo comestible? –pregunte al cajero.

- Barritas energéticas... –sonrió el hombre. -¿Quiere una?

- Si, ¿Cuánto están? –pregunte.

- Solo diez jens... –sonrío más ampliamente.

- ¿Diez jens por eso? –dije despectivamente a lo que el señor me miró con ojos de demonios a lo que el cielo se tornó oscuro y fuertes rayos azotaban con incontenibles truenos. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro del mayor causándome terror. –Etto... ¿solo diez jens por tan nutritiva barrita...? Es usted muy amable... –dije intentando poner una sonrisa falsa.

Minutos después...

- Gracias por su compra... –se despedía el señor con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo aceleraba el paso para alejarme lo más posible del lugar.

Estaba llegando hasta el consultorio, ya casi... casi... casi... pero... tan lejos a la vez...

Un montón de ancianos iban saliendo del lugar y yo como buena persona dejé que todo ser arrugado como uva pasa saliera del lugar... y así poder entrar al fin al consultorio.

- ¡Allen-kun! –escucha como alguien dice mi nombre y lo siguiente que veo que es...

- ¿Miranda? –A Miranda llorando a cataratas.

- ¡Doctor...! ¡Ya era hora! -comenzaba de nuevo su sesión de "no merezco vivir bajo pecado" y etcétera.

- Lo siento, me tarde por un inconveniente menor... ¿Ya llegó el primer paciente? - pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Si, lo está esperando a puertas de su habitación. -explica con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Gracias... «_Aléjate lentamente... » _-decía en mi mente para así subir los escalones y llevarme una muy grata sorpresa. -¡Perdón por la demora...!

Y en ese momento dijimos al mismo tiempo y con la misa expresión de What the hell?

- ¡¿TÚ?!

Bajó la mirada de seguro que fue por la sorpresa, yo tampoco me estaba esperando ver a la misma chica y menos que sea mi paciente por los próximos dos meses...

- Entonces... ¿eres tú... mi psicólogo...? –Dijo con deje de sorpresa aún con la mirada baja, sonreí interiormente, era tan tierna como me lo estaba imaginando... o es eso lo que mi conciencia quería creer...

- Siento decepcionarte... – sonreí abiertamente a lo que se sonrojó –o fue mi imaginación- para así desviar la mirada hacia otro punto haciendo de su flequillo una cortina evitando ver sus ojos.

- Ejem... No tengo todo el día... –escuché, su voz denotaba frustración cosa que me confundió un poco pero solo le sonreí amablemente para luego abrirle la puerta y así ingresar a la habitación.

- Perdón por la demora, tuve un inconveniente... –me excusé ante la muchacha mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

- Espero que no fuese yo su inconveniente... –dijo para luego abrir grandes los ojos y desviar la mirada, supuse que no quiso decirlo pero bueno... lo dijo.

- No, no eres tú... Más bien, es el tema del trabajo... Bien, dejemos los rodeos... –me levanté de la silla y extendí la mano. –Mi nombre es Allen Walker, mucho gusto... –y de nuevo con mi tan típica sonrisa, supuse que así comenzaríamos bien pero... temo que no fue como lo planeaba...

- Hmp... Yu Kanda... Y guárdese la mano... me enseñaron no socializar con extraños y menos con personas que te chocan por las calles. –se cruzó de brazos mientras yo mantenía la mano en el aire, mis ojos fueron tapados por mi flequillo mientras estaba experimentando un tic en el ojo, me sonrojé por lo vergonzoso que fue aquello...

Esa niña... es interesante...

. . . .


	3. Solo un partido de Basket!

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

De nuevo gracias por leer, nee!! =^_^=

En especial a...

Shinji, Kurozumi, Strawberrykoneko y Marpesa-fane-li.

. . . .

Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos y nada... No paso nada mas que eso... Silencio por parte de los dos...

Allen pedía socorro interiormente, algo así como...

«Maldición!, ¿Cómo pude aceptar esto? Maldigo todo lo que conocí en mi vida, incluyendo a esta chica que tiene como principal objetivo destrozar mi mente por medio de su mirada.... ¡MALDICIÓN!

Pero en el exterior era... "Sonrisa Falsa" que por cierto tenía un tiempo limitado, pues si durara para siempre, ¿no creen que estaría de más el colágeno?

Y en la mente de Kanda... pues...

«"Reinado de Yuu Kanda. 100mts." Muajajajaj!!!! –y un conejo corriendo en un laberinto que no tiene salida... y todo eso era dominado por un delfín...y el delfín era la mano derecha o más bien la aleta derecha de Kanda, pues Kanda se encargaba de hacer sufrir al "usagi" pero en estos momentos estaba... ocupada... –No pregunten en que, pues...-» (Autor se dirige hasta la esquina para plantar setas, la escena lo perturbo mucho, y más con la risa maléfica de "la dueña" de Mugen)

El aire acondicionado era el único con algo interesante que contar, pues lo demás era... Silencio... hasta que...

- Esto... –Comenzó a hablar Allen. –Cuéntame algo, ¿quieres? No sería correcto que estuvieras gastando en vano todo este tiempo perdido... –sonríe el inglés.

- Me da igual... –gira su mirada para después mirar a su psicólogo y apoyar sus codos mientras entrelazaba sus brazos sobre la mesa. – ¿Sabe? Deje de perder el tiempo, de seguro que no quiere estar aquí en vano al igual que yo... Además he venido por puro capricho de mis padres... El hecho de que no me comprendan no quiere decir que me manden junto a un psicólogo _moyashi_ que solo espera que los otros hagan su trabajo... ¿O me equivoco? –sonrió de lado causando molestia en el albino.

En la mente de Allen...

«_ ¿Moyashi...? ¿What the...?»_

- La verdad que... –Allen se levantó de su lugar y luego se dirigió hasta una estantería que poseía el lugar, tomó unas hojas y un bolígrafo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la muchacha y colocó los objetos al frente de ésta. –Me gustan los retos... Y si uno de ellos se trata de hacer que hables pues bien, que así sea...

- No creo en milagros... –fue lo único que respondió.

- Pues... aquí va uno... –y así se sentó de nuevo en su sillón frente a su paciente.

- ¿Para qué es esto? –preguntó refiriéndose con indiferencia hacia los objetos que tenía enfrente de ella.

- Simple... Escribe algo con esa pluma en el papel... –sonríe mientras entrelaza sus dedos sobre la mesa y apoya su mentón en ellas.

- ¿Cree que lo haré...? –dijo con desprecio.

- Hagamos esto... Tú escribes algo en el papel y a cambio hablo con tus padres para que cancelen las citas y así no te aburrirás de verme todos los días durante dos largos meses... ¿no te parece? –sonrió de nuevo, una venita en la sien de la chica se formó por medio del comentario y bufó molesta, tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir; Allen sonreía triunfante ante su progreso y luego de cinco minutos Kanda entregó el papel al albino que por cierto...

- «_ ¿Q-Qué demonios...?»_

Kanda sonrió vengativamente ante el rostro de desagrado que ponía el albino ante su escritura.

En el papel decía...

_Maldita vida hija de puta que me toca: _

_Maldito sea este fulano de mierda que se cree mi psicólogo pues solo es un maldito criajo moyashi con problemas de vocación..._

_Con cariño... Yuu Kanda... ¬¬_

- Ah, veo que tienes un amplio vocabulario con las palabrotas... ¿No Yuu...? –dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa.

- No me llame por mi nombre... prefiero solo Kanda...

- Y yo prefiero que no me confunda con un _brote de haba..._ –siguió sonriendo.

- Siga con la esperanza... ¿No le molesta ser Hipócrita? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad que es mi trabajo... ¿No te molesta que te llame Yuu, o si? Bueno, gracias Yuu... –dijo de nuevo con la misma sonrisa.

- ¡No me llame así! –explotó Kanda al pararse de golpe por el enfado mientras Allen mantenía esa sonrisa tan "amable"

- Muy bien... Sigamos... –comenzó a analizar las palabras escritas en el papel por su paciente. –Yuu Kanda... entonces... ¿No me dirás nada...? –dirigió sus ojos al rostro de la chica para ver su respuesta. Ella solo desvió la mirada cruzada de brazos, Allen sonrió de lado claro que ella no lo notó pues el muchacho tenía el papel cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

- Tal parece que mi amiga no quiere hablar... –dijo de nuevo Allen sumido en el papel que tenía enfrente.

- No soy su "amiga"... –dijo cortante y fría.

- Perfecto Yuu... ahora probemos que tal estoy en la materia... –dijo para dirigir su mirada hasta el rostro de la azabachada. –Eres una persona fría y dura, del tipo de personas que les gusta pensar antes de actuar, pero cuando no eres muy impulsiva... claro que eso solo pasa cuando te molestan, ¿me equivoco?

La chica dirigió su mirada hasta la del albino y enarcó una ceja como "¿Estás hablando enserio o me solo quieres tomarme el pelo, idiota?" o "No nací ayer, estúpido"... Entre otras opciones... Nada más que él sonrió amablemente y luego preguntó...

- ¿Sigo? –la chica frunció el ceño y se apoyó de nuevo sobre el escritorio y con voz amenazadora dice:

- Da tu mejor golpe... –y así Allen sonrió más abiertamente para después dirigir su mirada hasta el papel y seguir...

- Bien... No te gusta mucho relacionarte con las personas, prefieres más estar en una burbuja en la que nadie te moleste... Crees que los demás solo son obstáculos y que no sirven para nada en específico... Odias muchas cosas incluyéndote... No tienes mejor amigo, solo te tienes a ti misma, te gusta la soledad y la literatura, tienes un gusto muy exquisito para la música y no comes cualquier cosa y... –Dirigió una mirada victoriosa hasta la de Kanda. –Y, No te gusta joder a la princesita encantada, eres realista y no confías en nadie a excepción tuya... Se puede decir que eres una persona muy pero muy seria para no decir que vives encerrada en ti misma... y creo que eso es todo... –sonríe como broche de oro ante la palpitante venita sobre la sien de la chica.

- Bueno... tengo que admitirlo, no solo eres un Psicólogo Moyashi... Sino que eres un completo acosador... –sonríe con malicia.

Allen suspira resignado para después mostrarle a la chica el papel en cual ella escribió.

- Mira, esta es la forma en la cual puedo comprender que clase de persona eres hasta muchas cosas que ni siquiera tú podrías habérmelo dicho con palabras... Se lo llama... Psicología. –sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Eso le dices a todas las chicas con quien has salido...? –dice con desprecio.

- Solo si me atraen... –Kanda se lo quedó viendo, esa sonrisa tan amable...

-«_solo es un disfraz más... Maldito sea...»_

- Bien... –Allen la sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz. –Creo que nuestra hora ha terminado...

Kanda dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de la habitación y luego volvió su vista hasta Allen.

- Aún falta media hora... –termina Kanda.

Allen se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hasta el reloj, lo bajó y luego configuró la hora para colocarla de nuevo por la pared.

- Ahora si... Ya es la hora. –miró atentamente a la japonesa quien solo bufó y se levantó de la silla pero se quedó viendo fijamente al albino.

- ¿Quién demonios eres....? –dijo con el ceño fruncido. –Creí que mi psicólogo sería un anciano canoso... bueno, en las canas no dudo pero...

- Creo que te retrasarás si no te vas ahora. –fue lo único que dijo sin expresión en la voz mientras se dirigía hasta su silla y se volvió a sentar para tomar un bolígrafo y comenzar a escribir, Kanda solo frunció el ceño y luego salió de la habitación.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerró suspiró aliviado para después cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse sobre el escritorio mientras cerraba los ojos cansado.

- No sabía lo duro que era tu trabajo Mana... Al menos con esta chica si lo es...

Luego comenzaba a vibrar su celular dentro de su bolsillo a lo que se apresuró a tomarlo y ver de quien se trataba, una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en su rostro al leer de quien se trataba y luego lo atendió.

- ¿si? ¡Ah, Road....! Todo bien... ¿Hoy?... Pues... No, no creo que llegue pero... ¿Mañana...? ¡Claro..., no hay problema...! Okay, nos vemos mañana. –y así colgó mientras se recostaba por su asiento. –Si, definitivamente... Toda tormenta tiene su calma...

. . . .

Estaba caminando por la acera de las calles muy sumida en sus pensamientos, todo parecía tan confuso en estos momentos para ella, todo incluso ella misma.

«_ ¿Quién es ese sujeto...? ¿Por qué es así...? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por esto...? Bah, esto me está por volver loca... ¿Qué tanto? Si ya no lo volveré a ver... Eso fue lo que dijo y no creo que esté de ánimos para mentir ya que... demostró muy bien que estaba allí por pura obligación... al igual que yo... –_Su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos con su tan notorio vibrado, lo tomó y atendió. -¿Si, diga?... ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que joderme la puta vida, Lavi...? Bah, ¡estoy calmada!... –suspiró.- Sabes que no quiero nada y... ¿Qué? Mañana... pues... ¡Sea lo que sea Lavi no me obligarás...! No me importa que... ¿Eh?... Mejor muérete. –y así colgó. –_Sabe que no podrá convencerme...»_

. . . .

Al día siguiente...

«_ ¿Cómo lo hizo...?»_

- ¡Ah, estoy muy emocionado Yuu-chan! –decía el muchacho mientras caminaba tomándola de la mano. -¡Falta poco para llegar, no desesperes!

- Sea lo que sea, Lavi, no me interesa. –dijo cortante mientras era "arrastrada" por el pelirrojo.

- Naa... Se que lo dices porque estás igual o quizás mucho más emocionada que yo... –decía Lavi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Para ser exactos, Lavi había "convencido" a Yuu para acompañarlo al centro comercial en busca de...

- ¡Tu regalo de cumpleaños! –decía muy animoso el pelirrojo.

- Juppy... –expresó Kanda con "mucha energía" al recordar el porque de su presencia allí en esos momentos.

_A la mañana de ese día, Lavi había ido a la casa de los Kanda para así buscar a la primogénita y mejor amiga de la adolescencia, Yuu Kanda..._

_- ¡Te lo había dicho Lavi... No quiero nada por mi cumpleaños! –dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta por la cara, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se vuelva a abrir dejando ver a una Kanda ya toda vestida con unos jeans azules, una remera negra y encima una chamarra verde agua con blanco._

_- ¡Diviértanse...! –decía la madre de la japonesa con una sonrisa._

_- Vamos Yuu, será divertido... –dice el pelirrojo que tomó de la mano a la chica mientras era arrastrada por éste. Y solo significaba una cosa... Su madre fue muy persuasiva con el tema... Para no decir que había un lanzallamas detrás suyo._

Ya habían llegado hasta la tienda porque tanto había estado caminando era una tienda de ropa muy distintiva y de marcas muy reconocidas por todo el país y varios por el mundo. Kanda con ojos despectivos miraba a su alrededor hasta que llegó al rostro del pelirrojo quien poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Lavi... –dijo con odio en la voz. -¿Me trajiste a una tienda de ropa...? ¿Es eso tu "gran" sorpresa...?

- Iié... –Dice negando con la cabeza. -¡La gran sorpresa es que...!

- Hablas como si no me conocieras, Lavi... Sabes que "ropa cara" y "yo" no combinamos, ¿verdad? Entonces...

- Pero no es la ropa por la cual te he traído hasta aquí, Yuu-chan... Quiero que elijas esto... –y así la toma de la mano y la lleva un poco más en el interior del lugar. -¡Mira! –Kanda lo mira despectiva pero luego dirige su mirada hasta donde le dice su amigo y...

- L-Lavi... –se queda con la boca abierta al ver que enfrente de ellos había unas fundas para katanas muy bellas, muchas de ellas bordadas con piedras preciosas, otras con hilos sumamente brillantes entre otras decoraciones más. -¿P-Por qué...?

- ¡Solo elige una...! –dice para luego darle un pequeño empujoncito y que se acerque hasta donde se hallaban las fundas. –Ese es mi regalo...

La chica se acerca con duda hasta las fundas y las empieza a examinar primero con la vista para después con torpeza dirige sus manos hasta una de ellas que más el llamó la atención, era una funda negra con piedras preciosas bordadas en ella en verde y rojo formando así un dragón a lo largo de la funda.

- Tiene muy buen ojo, señorita... –era un viejo anciano de estatura muy pequeña y un bigote blanco al igual que los pocos cabellos que adornaban su cabeza. –Esta funda no es solo bella por los adornos que la constituyen sino que también lo es por la tela y la resistencia con que se ha hecho... Por favor... –dijo para que se acerque a tocarla. –Lo siente, es muy bella y suave... No se engañe con las apariencias a la vez es muy resistente para resguardar una katana. –dijo con una sonrisa, Kanda lo mira con asombro para después dirigir su mirada a su amigo pelirrojo quien la miraba con alegría en el rostro.

- Lavi yo... no puedo aceptarlo. –dijo simplemente Kanda con la mirada fija en su amigo.

- Deje que el muchacho solo quiere ser caballeroso con su damisela... –dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

- No somos nada más que amigos... –repuso Lavi acercándose hasta donde se hallaban. –Y dígame abuelo... ¿Cuánto por ésta...? –dijo por la funda que había llamado la atención en Kanda.

- Su precio es tal como su hermosura lo muestra... –Dijo el anciano. –Está cinco millones de yens... –termina el anciano.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin creer Kanda pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lavi se adelanta a decir.

- Lo llevo...

- ¡Lavi! –dijo con recriminación Kanda.

- Envuélvalo por favor... –pidió el pelirrojo mientras el anciano solo asintió y tomó la funda para así llevársela.

- ¡Lavi, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo...?! ¡¿No oíste cuanto estaba?! ¡Es más que lo que ganas en un año! –dijo muy alarmada Kanda.

- Lo se... –sonrió el pelirrojo. -¿Por qué crees que estuve reuniendo dinero todo este tiempo?

- Lavi... –dijo en tono de preocupación la chica.

- Vamos... Es por tu cumpleaños, date algo de lujo Yuu... Sabes que lo hago solo porque te quiero mucho...–el muchacho posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica quien bajó la mirada, esa frase le recordaba algo...

_- No puedo hacerlo... Y lo sabes muy bien... –dijo con tono de súplica hacia el muchacho que tenía enfrente._

_- Vamos... Date algo de diversión, estaré contigo siempre... Y lo sabes Yuu... Porque te quiero... –fue lo único que contestó el muchacho para así tomar su mentón y acercarse para cerrar la distancia en un tierno beso._

Lavi se quedó viendo a su amiga quien traía la mirada perdida en algún punto que ni él se podía imaginar, la zarandeó levemente para despertarla y así fue que lo logró.

- Yuu-chan... ¿Te encuentras bien...? Te quedaste colgada. –dice Lavi a lo que la chica solo aprieta los puños y muerde su labio inferior de impotencia.

- ¡¿Acaso no les importa mi opinión...?! –dijo casi gritándole a su amigo quien la miraba con duda y confusión pero un solo nombre vino a su mente como para que pueda reaccionar así.

- ¿Lo dices por...?

- ¡Lo digo por todo, Lavi. No te lo pedí... No pedí nada de esto pero ¿qué han hecho a excepción de decidir sin consultármelo...? –Tomó a Lavi del cuello de su camisa.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué han hecho...?! –Lavi solo bajó la mirada triste de no poder darle una respuesta a su amiga, ella solo frunce más el ceño para así salir corriendo del lugar dejando todo atrás.

- ¡Yuu...! «_Creía que ya lo había olvidado... ¿Acaso siempre estaré en último lugar, Yuu...?»_ -pasaba por su mente al ver como salía corriendo del lugar.

. . . .

Corría lo más rápido que podían sus piernas solo quería alejarse lo más posible de todo recuerdo de _esa persona_ pero corriendo hacia un punto X no creo que ayudara mucho... Pero el solo hecho de intentarlo hacía que existiera al menos un pequeño hoyo de esperanza en su interior...

Pero como toda persona que corre como todo un felino salvaje –o sea Kanda- llega a su punto de cansancio que lo hace detenerse.

Cansada, impotente y con ganas de matar a todo el mundo se sienta en el suelo –en donde quiera que se encontrara- se abraza a sus piernas y esconde su rostro en ellas mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos de impotencia total.

«_Otra vez... Otra maldita vez soy débil... ¿Creía que te había olvidado tras tu muerte...? ¿Qué haces aún aquí...?... –_sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar –sino estaba mal se trataba de- música... Levantó la mirada en busca de la fuente sonora, y cayó en la pregunta de...

- ¿Dónde estoy...? –se incorporó del suelo y se sacudió sus jeans para así secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra y comenzar a caminar...

Se hallaba en la acera de una calle la música provenía del otro lado así que al no ver vehiculo alguno cruzó en dirección a la atrayente música. Seguía caminando hasta que encontró un callejón un poco desierta y sucia pero de allí provenía la melodía pegajosa que la estaba cautivando, así que no se inmutó nada y siguió su camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar que según sus ojos se trataba de un campo de basketball con varias personas jugando en ella muy animosamente y con la música principal causante de su caminata hasta ese lugar, que según ella se trataba de un estilo musical que hace tiempo no escuchaba, un estilo de hip hop muy animoso y pegajoso.

Como si de magia se tratara, sus pies comenzaban a caminar en dirección al campo pues quería verlo más de cerca, su contorno lo cubría un alambrado y se acercó hasta eso para así contemplar mejor el juego...

Pero algo mucho más extraño la cautivó... Uno de los jugadores involucrados tenía unos reflejos impresionantes y su forma de encestar era increíble y envidiable de seguro; traía unos pantalones negros y cortos hasta debajo de la rodilla muy holgados y acampanados junto una sudadera gris con capucha que cubría su cabeza y prohibía ver su rostro, pero toda incógnita quedó atrás al ver su último encestado y que la capucha se bajara dejando al descubierto su presencia...

«_ ¿Nani...?» -_fue su pensamiento al ver de quien se trataba. -¿Qué hace el psicólogo moyashi aquí...?

Dos muchachos uno rubio y el otro azabache se lanzaron –literalmente- sobre él para festejar su triunfo muy graciosamente mientras el albino reía sin parar por lo graciosos que eran sus compañeros.

Al alejarse de él otra persona saltó pero para abrazarlo y se podía notar el regocijo que tenía el muchacho ante el contacto por esa persona. Kanda se quedó viéndolo, esa sonrisa es muy diferente a la que ella conocía... Ésta era más sincera, más abierta, más bella...

De seguro fue coincidencia o la mala suerte que tenía en esos momentos en los que sus ojos fueron encontrados por los del albino y la confusión atacó al rostro de éste así que se alejó un poco de quien poseía su cuello y brazos para así dar un paso hacia delante aún teniendo fija la mirada en Kanda.

- ¿Yuu...? –dijo sin comprender.

Kanda seguiría en su trance de no ser por...

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre, Moyashi! –dijo en tonos de pocos amigos.

El muchacho sonrió bajando la cabeza para así iniciar una corrida no tan rápida en dirección a la que estaba Kanda contemplando todo. Aún faltaba unos centímetros para estar cerca pero Allen detuvo el paso antes de poder llegar a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí...? ¿Te aburriste sin verme....? –sonrió de nuevo, y de nuevo era la sonrisa que ella conocía una sonrisa que no era más que una careta de falsedad o es eso lo que ella reconoce.

- No te hagas ilusiones, Moyashi... Solo estaba buscando a un amigo, y...

- ¿Te pediste...? –preguntó sin más.

- No, yo no me pierdo... Solo que mi amigo se perdió y lo estoy buscando...

- Te perdiste... –dijo con la misma sonrisa que cabrea tanto a Kanda.

- Piensa lo que quieras... –se cruzó de brazos molesta cosa que hizo más gracia en el muchacho, que se cercó hacia donde estaba para así abrir el portón que los separaba. -¿Qué haces...?

- Vamos entra y así no estarás... perdón... Y así esperarás aquí a "tu amigo perdido"... –sonríe de nuevo causando más molestia en la japonesa.

- Jaja, que gracioso... –dice con haz de sarcasmo. –Pero olvídalo... Ya me regreso. –dijo dándose vuelta iniciando su caminata hasta que...

- ¿Sabes por donde volver o sí...?... –Kanda detuvo sus pasos ante la pregunta, era un duro golpe para su orgullo y con la cara de mil demonios se da vuelta al ver el rostro del albino quien tenía una sonrisa "amable".

«_Y aún tiene esa sonrisa... Hipócrita.»_

Kanda comenzó a caminar en dirección a la que se encontraba Allen por lo que se hizo a un lado para hacerla pasar, ella con una mirada de "no te pases de listo porque prometo matarte" y la de él "quiero verte intentándolo", así que el albino se dirigió hasta donde los demás y tomó el balón en sus manos para luego girarse a ver a Kanda.

- Bueno, chicos ella es Yuu Kanda... Kanda ellos son mis amigos... Jasdero y Debito... –indicó a los dos chicos quienes se habían lanzado sobre Allen al terminar su partido.

- ¡Hola! –dijeron en unísono.

- Él es Skin... –indicó a un hombre corpulento de facciones mayores y pelo alborotado y azulado.

- Hola... –dijo solamente el hombre.

- Ella es Road Camelote... –indicó a la chica quien había abrazado también al albino.

- ¡Hi! –saludó ella.

- Y él es Tikki Mick... –indicó al último presente de elegante presencia que se hallaba sentado hacia un lado y al escuchar su nombre se dirigió hasta donde se hallaban los otros.

- Mucho gusto...- hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kanda.

- ¿qué te parece un partido, Kanda? –preguntó el llamado Jasdero.

- Paso... –dice sin interés la chica.

- ¿Quieres jugar...? –preguntó Allen.

- No... –fue lo único que respondió.

- Vamos... Será divertido. –insiste el muchacho para así pasarle el balón ella solo lo toma y luego se lo devuelve.

- mmm... Bueno chicos... Al parecer Lady Kanda no quiere romperse una uña... –dice burlonamente Allen a lo que Kanda frunció más el ceño y tomó velozmente el balón en manos y desde donde estaba lanzó la pelota y dio justo en el blanco encestándolo.

- Solo un partido... –dice secamente Kanda a lo que Allen sonríe más abiertamente ante el cambio que causó en la japonesa, definitivamente era muy predecible para un profesional en psicología... Bueno, es eso lo que cree, pero no toda la vida está escrita con tinta ni encasillada en hojas... Y es justamente eso lo que Kanda le mostrará al albino, que ella puede ser todo menos predecible...


	4. Después de todo ya es de noche

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

Primero que nada... Agradecimientos, son muy alentadores chicos, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios... hacen que un autor/a tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo!! ^^ En especial, agradezco a...

Kurozumi, Marpesa Fane-li, Jasdevi-Kanda. Estrange-girl y StrawberryKoneko...

Bien... Demos inicio a la historia!!

. . . .

La música comenzaba a sonar más fuerte, eso hacía que la adrenalina subiera hasta el más detallado cabello en ella, no sabía como demostrarlo pero eso si que se lo haría saber al moyashi quien la retó a un partido de basketball...

- Muy bien... –Decía el albino mientras rebotaba el balón con su mano derecha. –El equipo uno será... Kanda, Skin y Jasdero... Y el otro Debito, Road y Yo... Así que pónganse en sus posiciones, Tikki lanzará... –indica mientras le pasa el balón al moreno, él solo cuenta hasta tres para así lanzar en lo alto la esfera naranjada y decir...

- Comiencen...

Kanda y Allen había saltado para tomar el balón, el albino se apropió de él causando molestias en la azabachada. Comenzó a correr en dirección al aro contrario mientras Jasdero y Skin trataban de arrebatarle la esfera con desilusiones, hasta que...

- ¿Cómo...? –Decía confundido Allen al ver como Kanda había aparecido velozmente enfrente de él haciéndole parar la marcha y al tomarlo desprevenido le robó el balón victoriosamente.

La chica mientras rebotaba la pelota iba en dirección al aro del equipo contrario para después –en acto veloz- pasarle a Jasdero la pelota confundiendo a Road, pero de nuevo la velocidad fue tomada por el quipo uno quien encestó...

Kanda dirigió una mirada victoriosa a Allen quien solo frunce el seño mientras una sonrisa surcaba su níveo rostro al acercarse hasta la japonesa y decirle con haz de victoria..

- Fue tu primer encesto... Aún falta más, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Míreme y ruega, Moyashi... –dijo para así desviar la mirada y ponerse en posición para el segundo asalto.

Esta vez, la delantera fue tomada por Allen y encestada por Road. Kanda refunfuñaba molesta ante la mirada victoriosa que le dirigía Allen. Tan solo le demostraría a ese brote de habas que cuando molestas a un Kanda, éste te lo devolvería el doble y con intereses.

- No seas pedante, Moyashi... El morder el polvo te hará herir tu orgullo... –dice amenazadoramente Kanda.

- No lo se, Kanda... ¿Eso dicen los perdedores...? –sonríe de nuevo.

- «Esa sonrisa de nuevo... Maldito hipócrita» -Pensaba Kanda al ver tal mueca por parte del albino.

Se pusieron de nuevo en sus posiciones y así continuó el juego. Ya estaba atardeciendo, demostrando varios partidos que aún mantenían el juego. Estaban en un yendo en puntos igualados, en otras palabras estaban empatados... Solo hacía falta un punto para que todo terminara y se viera al equipo ganador.

El cansancio se veía en los rostros de todos, más sin importar lo tan cansados que se encontraran, Allen ni Kanda lo admitirían... No esa vez.

Kanda esta vez tomó la iniciativa y se apoderó del balón pasándole con fuerza a Skin pero rápidamente el grandulón fue burlado por Debito quien comenzaba acorrer en dirección al aro del equipo uno, cosa que no contaba con la destreza del rubio quien hurtó el balón para así lanzársela a Kanda, ella estaba más cerca del aro del equipo contrario, la boca le sabía a victoria a cada paso que daba junto con el balón rebotante hasta que...

- ¡Eh! ¡Moyashi! –dijo con furia al ver que el albino se interpuso en su camino entorpeciendo su paso y así... Caer. Solo que de forma un tanto dolorosa para Allen y vergonzosa para Kanda.

- Parece que Allen ganó otra cosa, ¿Nee...? –dijo pícaramente Jasdero al ver la situación en la que terminaron ambos chicos, Kanda sobre Allen, y nada sano para un niño, diría yo...

Todos miraban atentos a los que yacían en el suelo, todos menos Road quien mantenía una mirada fruncida y resentida dirigida a Kanda, claro que ella no lo notó, tenía otros problemas...

- No sabía que jugarás tan bien... –dijo Allen con una sonrisa en los labios y una mezclan entre cansancio y diversión.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Moyashi, y no lo aprenderás con tan solo leerlo... –dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con altanería en la voz.

- Kanda... ¿Podrías levantarte...? Pesas, ¿Sabes? –Dijo con una sonrisa –estilo Sai- a lo que Kanda primero lo mira con confusión para después.

- ¡¿Qué me estás tratando de decir, Estúpido Moyashi...?! –y así brindarle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que casi lo deja noqueado.

Kanda refunfuñando se levanta mientras sobaba sus nudillos, el golpe no solo afectó a Allen – que yacía en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre- sino también a sus propias manos.

Todos miraban extrañados por la brutalidad con que se mandaba la japonesa, pues la primera impresión que pasó por su mente fue... "Está muy buena..." sin mencionar (*¬*)

Kanda dirigió una mirada asesina sus espaldas en las que los otros la miraban, sudaron frío al ver esos ojos muy parecidos a los de Shinigami-Sama... Si, eso asusta...

- E-Etto... Creo que ya es hora de irnos... ¿no, chicos...? –dijo Debito mientras sentía un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

- S-Si... –repuso Jasdero y así los dos iniciaron una corrida mil por hora. Skin y Tikki solo suspiraron fastidiados por los dos.

- También nos vamos, adiós... –se despidió Tikki junto con Skin. Más Kanda veía mientras salían del lugar pero sentía una mirada detrás de ella así que al darse vuelta se topa con el rostro de la chica peliazulada y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué...? –dijo recriminatoriamente dijo Kanda.

- Hmp... No sabía que "novatas" surcaran sus calles para venir estos lados.

- ¿Novatas...? –preguntó sin entender pero con deje de molestia al escuchar el tono en el cual la chica le hablaba.

- Olvídalo... –fue su respuesta para después dirigirse hasta Allen y ayudarlo a incorporarse del suelo aún aturdido por el golpe de la japonesa.

- Gracias, Road... –dijo amablemente mientras se sobaba la cabeza el albino.

- Un placer... –sonrió ésta. Kanda le daba mala espina esa chica y más con esa sonrisa "tierna" o más bien bipolar que dedicaba al inglés. –Temo que me debo dar prisa... Sabes como es papá con los horarios... –y así se aproximó hasta Allen y depositó en su mejilla y un beso que hizo sonrojar levemente al muchacho.

- «Creo que voy a vomitar...» -pensaba Kanda al ver tal "escenita".

- Nos vemos, Allen... –dijo para luego echar hasta quedar frente con Kanda pero luego le sonrió de manera sadica para así hacer chocar sus hombros y dirigirse como último una mirada asesina y así corrió hasta la salida y salir del campo.

- Hmp... –musitó descontenta Kanda para así comenzar su caminata en dirección al portón de lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas, Kanda...? –preguntó Allen mientras se encaminaba hasta donde ésta estaba. Kanda se dio vuelta para mirarlo y decir...

- ¿A dónde más...? Supongo que a mi casa... –dijo fríamente la chica y así volver a su caminata.

- ¿No quieres comer algo...? Yo invito... –dijo el albino acercándose hasta la chica.

- No... –pero su estómago no pensaba de igual forma cuyo crujido era más bien un nuevo idioma.

- ¿Segura...? –sonrió complacido Allen a lo que Kanda detuvo el paso y dirigió una mirada asesina al albino.

Minutos después... En Mc. Donal´s...

- ¿Seguro que puedes comer todo eso...? –Preguntó un poco sorprendida Kanda al ver la montaña de comida que tenía enfrente el albino y prohibían verse entre sí.

- Si... ¿En serio no quieres comer nada...? –preguntó al notar que ella no había pedido nada.

- Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Cuando me estudiaste había nombrado ese punto... No como cualquier porquería... –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Ah... Pues, ¿hay algo que quieras comer...? –preguntó de nuevo Allen.

- De seguro... –y así se levantó de la silla captando la atención del mayor.

Minutos después...

Volvía Kanda con una bandeja en la cual había un plato de soba. Allen la mira extrañado, y cuando se sentó preguntó a la chica.

- ¿Soba...? No sabía que prepararan eso en Mc Donal´s... –dijo con duda el albino.

- Solo si eres persuasivo te lo preparan... –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto... sádica...

En la cocina...

Yacía cierto cocinero con varios cortes y raspones, sujetado de las muñecas mientras colgaba del techo...

- ¡T-Taskette...!

Volviendo con Kanda y Allen...

Allen había terminado su "ración para una población entera" muy contento y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Kanda aún comía su soba "pan de cada día"

- ¿Cómo te puedes llenar con tan solo Soba? –preguntó curioso el albino.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y pensar en postre...? –preguntó sin mirarlo, era más importante su alimentación.

- Pues... Digamos que ya me acostumbre... –sonrió pero esta vez, Kanda pudo notar que no era una sonrisa falsa ni nada, ésta era más sincera.

- «Entonces... ¿solo tiene que comer para que esboce una sonrisa real...? Moyashi...» -Pensaba Kanda al notar tal acción del mayor.

Seguían hablando, bueno, más bien... Allen seguía hablando o preguntando cosas mientras que la respuesta de Kanda era... "Hmp..." o "Tsk".

Había terminado de comer sus fideos y la camarera había retirado su bandeja y los incontables platos del albino, entonces solo se podía oír el murmuro de las otras personas, pues Kanda estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos y Allen solo se divertía imaginándose lo que podía estar pensando...

- «Aún sigue dentro de sus pensamientos... –Pensaba Allen mientras la examinaba- ¿Debe de tener algún examen...? Pues que yo recuerde cuando Mana me dio su "escaso" informe lo único rescatable pues... decía que iba a la preparatoria... ¿En qué estoy pensando...? Estoy hablando de Yuu Kanda, en lo único que tengo certeza es que tiene complejo homicida... o más bien, es lo que demuestra... De seguro está torturando a alguien, o asesinando mentalmente a alguien o...»

- ¡Oi, Moyashi...! ¿Qué tanto me ves...? –dijo Kanda al notar la mirada de Allen.

- ¡Nada, nada...! –dijo sudando frío. -«lo último que me falta que es que me crea acosador compulsivo y trate de matarme...» Y dime, Kanda... ¿te gustan los juegos...?

Kanda enarcó una ceja con duda pero con deje de molestia para después decir...

- No pensaba eso de ti, Moyashi...

Allen se sonrojó a más no poder por la respuesta de la chica. -«Ya está... Me cree un acosador y un morboso...»

- ¡No...! ¡No me refiero a esa clase de "juegos"... te estoy hablando de juegos como... Pocker. –dijo recuperándose del sonrojo.

- ¿Pocker...? –pregunta sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- Si, Pocker... ¿Quieres jugar...? –dice Allen mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra un juego de cartas.

- Bah... No me gusta jugar. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- ¿Segura...? Pues, ya que... No te obligaré a perder ya que también perdiste en el partido de basketball... –decía con cara de "resignación" mientras guardaba el juego de cartas.

- ¡Yo no perdí el juego...! –dijo muy cabreada.

- Si lo hiciste... Yo te detuve, ¿no fue humillante contando con tu gran ego...? –dijo Allen con una sonrisa la tan típica que odia Kanda.

- ¡Trae esas malditas cartas y te quitarás las dudas...! –Explotó Kanda levantándose de golpe de su asiento captando la atención de los presentes formando así un tremendo silencio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su "actuación" rápidamente se sentó y miró a Allen con una cara de "te salvas porque hay muchas personas, Moyashi"

Mientras que en la mente de Allen...

- «Kanda... Eres tan predecible e impulsiva en ocasiones... ¡Me encantará derrotarte en Pocker...!» -decía el inner de Allen con la típica cara de demonio que pone cuando se nombra el nombre "pocker".

Allen comenzó a repartir las cartas para así comenzar a jugar.

Minutos después...

- Escalón real... Gané... –dice Allen mientras Kanda lo miraba con un rostro entre confusión y frustración. –Ya van tres rondas... ¿Te rindes, Kanda...?

- ¡No! –dijo con odio. -¡Reparte...!

- Como quieras... –y así sucesivamente hasta que...

Sin saber porque... Kanda iba ganando cuatro juegos de seguido, si... Muy extraño, y aún más que Allen tenía una sonrisa cada vez que ella lo vencía...

- «Esto es muy extraño... No soy tan buena en el pocker, pero el moyashi es... bueno, es mejor que yo... ¿Acaso...? –Minutos después de pensarlo. -¡Fack You! –Fue su pensamiento. -¿Cómo no lo noté antes...? este tipejo... es... es... ¡está jugando conmigo!»

Y así iba la quinta victoria de la japonesa con disgustos en su rostro y gustos en el albino.

- ¡Ya es suficiente...! –dice muy molesta Kanda. -¡¿Me estás dejando ganar...?!

Allen la miró por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír, y sacando una venita palpitante en la frente de Kanda.

- ¿Por qué lo haría...? ¿Qué ganaría con hacerte ganar...? –preguntó Allen.

- No lo se, tu eres el de la mente perversa... Dime tú. –terminó frunciendo el ceño desconfiada la chica.

- La verdad que... –Allen bajó las cartas que tenía para después entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su mentón sobre sus manos. –Estuviste ganando al igual que yo...

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres...? –preguntó sin entender la "explicación" del albino.

- Estuviste ganando las rondas porque... No estaba prestando atención al juego, más bien... –Kanda estaba muy confundida, si no estaba prestando atención al juego... ¿entonces...? –Estaba prestando atención a tus movimientos... En otras palabras, estaba ganando datos sobre ti...

Esa oración retumbaba en el subconsciente de la japonesa como una campana que retumba por los fuertes golpes que le brindaban, bueno, los papeles cambiaron... Kanda era el campanero y Allen... la campana.

- ¡Maldito Moyashi...! –dijo con un aura muy asesina detrás suya y mientras sacudía ferozmente a Allen.

- ¡M-Matte...! –pedía tiempo el mayor pero Kanda... no es tan razonable en estos momentos.

Minutos después...

Allen estaba medio muerto con su alma queriendo salir por su boca, y Kanda con los brazos cruzados, sentada, con los ojos cerrados y el entre-ceño muy pero MUY fruncido...

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto de mí...? –dijo cortando el silencio Kanda, haciendo que Allen volviera en sí.

- Pues... Me pareces interesante, no me creas acosador ni nada... –dijo solamente captando la atención y confusión de Kanda. –Es decir... Como te lo había dicho antes, me gustan los retos... Y creo que uno de ellos es conocerte mejor, ya que no me lo dices con palabras... Prefiero poner en práctica mis conocimientos en ti.

- En otras palabras... ¿Soy tu conejillo de indias?

- N-No... Claro que no... –Nerviosismo-

—Cine mental de Allen.-

"LABORATORIO DE ALLEN WALKER..."

–Efecto de sonido dramático- Chan chan chan chan... –seguido de los rayos y truenos...-

Se encontraba Allen con unas gafas típico de científico loco con el cabello alborotado, con unos guantes en las manos y un guardapolvo blanco –típico de científicos- Estaba eligiendo una de sus "herramientas de trabajo", un bisturí... y con una sonrisa sádica ir acercándose hasta una mesa en la cual había una jaula que cautivaba a un conejillo de indias, con el pelaje azabachado y lacio.

- Tranquila Kanda... Prometo que solo dolerá un poco... –seguido de una risa típica de científicos locos- Muajajajjaja... –y luego... –coff, coff...

Fin del cine mental de Allen—

- «Sonríe Allen... solo sonríe...» -se decía mentalmente el albino.

Kanda solo alzaba una ceja para después...

—Cine mental de Kanda...

"SALA DE TORTURAS DE YUU KANDA..."

–Efecto de sonido dramático- Chan chan chan chan... –seguido de los rayos y truenos...-

Se encontraba Kanda con unas gafas típico de científica loca con el cabellos suelto, unos guantes y un guardapolvos blanco –típico de científicos- Estaba eligiendo una de sus "herramientas de trabajo" y adivinen que... eligió a Mugen... Mientras contaba con una sonrisa en los labios muy sádica al acercarse hasta una mesa en la cual había una jaula que cautivaba a un conejillo de indias, con el pelaje blanco y lacio, junto con unos ojos hermosamente plateados...

- Tranquilo Allen... Prometo que si te dolerá y mucho... –seguido de una risa típica de científica loca- Muajajajajja –y con los rayos incluidos para dar paso a... –Coff, coff...

Fin del cine mental de Kanda—

- ¿Y qué sabrías con verme jugar pocker...? –preguntó Kanda fingiendo desinterés.

- Pues... Pude notar que... No te gusta estar bajo presión, siempre que estás nerviosa muerdes tu labio inferior... Eres poco paciente, y... al ver el movimiento de tus manos también se pueden notar tus nervios y frustración a perder. –sonríe como último Allen.

Kanda se quedó impresionada –aunque no lo hizo notar mucho- ante la forma tan detallada que estudia a las personas con pequeñas oportunidades que para muchos es solo pasajero.

- «sin duda... estoy subestimando a este chico...» -pensaba Kanda para volver su vista hacia otro punto, y cruzó mirada con una ventana que demostraba el cielo de noche. -« ¿Qué...?»

Allen miró con confusión la cara de asombro que puso Kanda al ver la ventana por lo que preguntó...

- ¿Sucede algo, Kanda...?

- ¿Tienes hora...? –preguntó ella.

- S-Si... –Miró su reloj. –Son las ocho y media, ¿por qué...? –preguntó de nuevo Allen.

- ¡Mierda...! –se levantó de inmediato. –Debo irme de inmediato...

- Si, ya es tarde... También debo irme. –y así ambos se levantaron y pagaron para después salir del local.

- Kanda... –llamó el albino a lo que la chica se dio vuelta a verlo. –Adiós... –sonrió de nuevo.

Ella solo musitó un "Hmp" para después salir corriendo a lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras Allen solo esbozó una sonrisa al verla irse.

- «Después de todo... Ya es de noche...» -y así se encaminó hasta su casa, en el cual lo estaría esperando su fiel... ejem... perro.

Al día siguiente... O más bien, a la tarde siguiente...

Allen había llegado al consultorio "Inocencia" temprano ya que debía cumplir con su tarea, o más bien la tarea encomendad por su padre –quien tiene complejo suicida- Se hallaba en su despacho mientras completaba unas cuantas cosas, como por ejemplo... Cuantas de luz, agua, y lo que más consume su "salario"...

- «comida para perro... Maldición, mi perro come mucho mejor que yo... Corrección, mas de lo necesario para un perro...» -y así seguía en sus pensamientos y/o maldiciones hacia su perro, luego de unos minutos escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta y sin dirigir mirada alguna dijo. –Adelante... –después solo escucha el crujir de la puerta al abrirse, pero prefería prestar más atención a sus informes y cuentas que mirar quien entraba, bueno... eso fue hasta escuchar...

- No vine en vano, Moyashi... –Allen subió su mirada hasta la persona que tenía enfrente, cabellera azabachada, ojos finos y grises, piel blanca... Si, era Shinigami-sama...

- ¿Kanda...? ¿Qué haces aquí...? –preguntó dejando de lado su bolígrafo.

- Ha... –suspiró. –Todo se lo debo a mi madre... –Allen estaba a punto de hablar cuando... -¡No preguntes...!

- « Su madre la convenció para que viniera... Lograr eso es... un milagro... Estoy comenzando a creer que Timpcampy no es el único con posibilidades de ser la reencarnación de Hitler...» -Decía con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

. . . .

**Notas del FanFic:**

**Bueno... Hola, primeramente... ^^**

**¿Les gustó el fanfic...? Eso espero, y también sus reviews...**

**Ah, unas cuantas aclaraciones...**

**En el capítulo anterior había nombrado la siguiente frase...**

"y todo eso era dominado por un delfín...y el delfín era la mano derecha o más bien la aleta derecha de Kanda**" bueno... para ser más específico... Hay una teoría que dice que los delfines dominarán el mundo... ^^... Es por eso que lo he puesto, y de seguro verán algo parecido en lo que sigue de la historia!!**

**Bueno... Y solo una cosa más... He cometido una falla, así que si Maru estás leyendo esto... Perdón de nuevo...**

**Hasta otra!!**


	5. Nuestra Canción

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno... Principalmente... ¡Una disculpa para Haruhi Juliet-Pon...!

La verdad que no fue mi intención olvidar poner tu nombre, como lo lamento... –reverencia- Espero que me disculpes... ^^U...

Y de nuevo gracias por leer!!

Haruhi Juliet-Pon: ¡GOMEN...! Mil disculpas y prometo que no volverá a pasar –y si no, que el rey delfín me parta en dos... o Maru, lo que pase primero- T-T

StrawerryKoneko: Primeramente… Gracias!! Si, los delfines dominarán el mundo!! Muajajajaj... coff, coff... –Exceso de maldad- y por lo pronto me enfocaré en ponerle más gracia al siguiente capítulo sin dejar de lado el "DRAMA" jeje...

Kurozumi: Gracias!! ^^ y si, el cine mental se me vino cuando mi amiga comenzó a acosarme con unas tijeras –claro de broma, no...- y bueno, ¡está loca!... -.-U

Si... ¡Arriba los delfines...!

-girl: primeramente... ¡Hola! Y después... ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, creía que no sería tan divertido como los anteriores, pero tu comentario me dice lo contrario... ¡Gracias! Y estoy meditando con la diosa / s del Yullen...

Volveré... Con más Yullen... ¡Y chocolate!

Baba buba: ¡Gracias por tu aporte...! Si, no me convencía mucho lo de "Pocker"... pero la verdad que es más... no se, me agrada más, pero lo corregiré, Muchas gracias de nuevo! Y nos leemos pronto!

Ahora sí... ¡Qué venga la música...! –no eso decía Kuzco... Entonces yo digo...- ¡Qué se venga el Capítulo...! –igual... no me gusta... T.T-

. . . .

- Siéntate, por favor... –dijo Allen con cortesía a lo que Kanda solo gruño para así sentarse. -«siempre tan amable...» Y dime, Kanda...

- Ya te lo he dicho, Moyashi... Mi madre me obligó... Solo es necesario que sepas eso. –terminó fría en indiferente, al estilo Kanda.

- Si... –suspiró.- Mira... No es bueno que vengas obligada...

- Díselo a mi madre y su ametralladora... –terminó cruzada de brazos.

- «su madre usa una... ¿ametralladora...? –Pensaba Allen mientras miraba confundido a Kanda. –Aja... Bueno, creo que la única forma de que tu madre y su... Ametralladora... te dejen en paz, es que tomemos esto en serio, es decir... Actuemos por lo que hemos venido a hacer, tú mi paciente y yo tu psicólogo... –terminó con una sonrisa, tan típica de Allen.

- Tsk... ¿Crees que con eso solucionarás todo...?

- Es por eso que estás aquí... –terminó el albino, Kanda solo bufó a lo que él sonrió. –Tomaré eso como un sí... Bien, comencemos con... El motivo por el cual tus padres te mandaron con un psicólogo...

. . . .

- ¿Y entonces le explicaste todo...?

- No precisamente todo... pero al menos dije algo... Tuve que hacerlo... O sino mi madre no me dejará en paz... –suspira fastidiada Kanda mientras iba caminando con su amiga china en horas de receso por los pasillos de la preparatoria "Orden Oscura"

- Si, tu madre es muy... persuasiva contigo... –trata de animar la china pero solo hace saltar una venita en frente de Kanda.

- Sea como sea... Quizás logre quitar a los ojos de mis padres de sobre mío con asistir al psicólogo... –suspira de nuevo pero es más de cansancio.

- mmm... Kanda yo... –pero fue interrumpida por...

- ¡Lenalee, ven...! –dijo muy alarmada Kanda quien tomó la muñeca de su amiga y así ambas se metieron en un arbusto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kanda...? –preguntó confusa Lenalee.

- _Shhh... Mira... _–dijo en un susurro señalando la puerta que tenían a la vista, era la puerta del director –y hermano mayor de Lenalee, Komui Lee- de ella salía un muchacho alto, blanco y... canoso, conste que era "muchacho". _-¿Qué hace el Moyashi saliendo de la oficina del director...?_

- _¿Moyashi...? ¿Quién es ese...? _–preguntó la china.

- _¿Acaso estás ciega? es el chico albino que salió de la oficina de tu hermano... _–dice con fastidio.

- _¡Ah, te refieres a Allen-kun...! _–dijo entendiendo por quien se refería Kanda.

- _¿Allen-kun...? ¿Lo conoces...? _–Preguntó con duda en el rostro Kanda.

- _Si, es un amigo de mi hermano, no he hablado aún con él pero... ¡A que es guapísimo...! Kya... _–dijo un tanto sonrojada la chica.

- _Si, claro... _–dijo con sarcasmo para volver su vista hacia el frente. -«me pregunto... ¿qué hade estar haciendo en la preparatoria...?» -pensó Kanda con la mirada perdida en la puerta del director.

. . . .

Después de clases...

Kanda salía corriendo como alma que se lleva el demonio, -o como alma que se lleva ella, jeje, recuerden que es Shinigami-sama- con los pensamientos dirigidos en...

- « ¡Mi madre me matará...! ¡Me clonará y matará a todos mi clones...! o peor, me matará y cuando la gente vea mi cadáver dirá: -"no sabía que era mi hija, creí que era una asesina" o "se calló solita del balcón" conste que tendré un agujero inmenso que pertenecería a una pistola, si tengo suerte... pues su nueva arma "la ametralladora" la trae como una niña feliz por su regalo de cumpleaños... –quizás se deba al recuerdo que azotó su mente...-

_Era el cumpleaños de la madre de Kanda... –cuyo nombre es censurado, puede provocar infartos, desmayos, entre otras cosas más...-_

_- ¡Querido... –decía una muy –sádica- madre de Kanda, con un aura sumamente negra rodeándola, hasta parecía un Qui, incluso su cabello se empinaba y solo faltaba que se convirtiera en rubio para así complementar su transformación en Super-sayayin... -¡¿Qué me regalarás por mi cumpleaños...?!_

_- E-Etto... Cielo..._

_- ¡Responde! –exigía con suma molestia la mujer._

_- Cielo... La soga... No puedo... No puedo respirar... –decía o intentaba decir su esposo._

_Y toda esa escenita era presenciada por Kanda, yacía sentada en la mesa desayunando._

_- «Justamente tenían que "charlar" cuando estoy comiendo... Que fastidio...» -pensaba Kanda al mirar la "charla" de sus padres._

_- Froi, Querido... Aún no me respondes... –decía la mujer apretando aún más la soga con que sujetaba el cuello de su esposo._

_- Y-Yuu... T-Taskette..._

_- Hmp... Olvídalo, tengo hambre… -dijo simplemente ella._

_- Querido... ¿Qué me regalarás por mi cumpleaños...? No todos los días cumples treinta años..._

_- ¿No habías cumplido treinta hace cinco años, mamá...? –preguntó Kanda a lo que su madre la fulminó con la mirada hasta derretir su plato en el cual había soba. –Bien... desayunaré por el camino... Adiós..._

_- ¡Yuu-channn! –gritó su padre intentando lograr que su hija lo salvara, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de ésta._

_- Querido... se me agota la paciencia... y a ti el aire... ¡¿Qué me regalarás...?! Puede ser... algo que comience con A y termine con metralladora..._

_- ¿A-Ametralladora...? –preguntó éste._

_- ¡Si, ¿cómo adivinaste...!? –sonrió la señora y el hombre comenzó a temblar, al igual que su billetera._

- Si, mi madre me matará...» -terminó sus pensamientos negativos al oír como la llamaba su amiga Lee.

- ¡Kanda, espera...! –la aludida, al oír su nombre detuvo su paso y se dio vuelta a mirarla, pero también estaba Lavi, ambos exhaustos de tanto correr tras la japonesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre...? –preguntó ésta.

- ¿Cómo que Qué ocurre Yuu...? –decía Lavi. –No ibas con Lena-chan y conmigo después de clases para hacer el trabajo de investigación...?

- ¿Trabajo de...? Ah, Kuso... se me olvidó. –se llevó una mano en la frente mientras la masajeaba. –Tengo un asunto importante con mi madre... –y así salió corriendo del lugar.

- Siempre es lo mismo... –suspiró cansado Lavi.

- no siempre... –sonrió Lenalee a lo que Lavi la miró con confusión. –No creo que vaya a ver a su madre... Creo que quien la apura es su «nada menos que guapo, sexy y totalmente atractivo...» psicólogo...

- ¿Psicólogo...?

- Nada. Vamos o no podremos terminar para las seis, y sabes que amo la novela de las seis... –y así comenzó a jalar a Lavi de la manga de su playera en dirección a su casa.

. . . .

Había llegado hasta su casa y cerró la puerta para luego lanzar su mochila sobre el sofá y avanzar, hasta percatarse de la ausencia de sus padres, o eso es lo que esperaba.

- _Bien... _–susurró.

- Qué bueno que ya llegaste... –su voz le erizó la piel para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con su madre.

- Claro... –fue secamente para después subir las escaleras e ingresar su habitación.

- «siempre tan seria... ya me está superando. ¿Todo le debe a _él_...?» -fue el pensamiento de su madre para después dirigirse hasta la cocina por una taza de café.

. . . .

Kanda yacía en su habitación, acostada sobre la cama mientras su cabeza colgaba por el borde de la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que en sus oídos se encontraban sus auriculares escuchando música.

Mordió su labio inferior de impotencia, cerró sus puños mientras recordaba esa canción, tan solo cinco palabras la volvieron tan única, que tan solo en cinco segundos, la destruyó por completo.

_El viento comenzaba a remover las hojas de los árboles, al igual que su cabello suelto era infestado por pétalos de flor de sakura, su lugar favorito era ese... debajo del viejo árbol y con la mirada puesta en el estanque de loto..._

_- Yuu... –escuchó su nombre, su nombre sonaba bello al escucharlo salir de sus labios. –Otra vez te quedaste pensando... –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella solo suspiró cansada._

_- Este lugar... me relaja... ¿Y a ti...? –preguntó mientras que cerraba los ojos._

_- A mí... me relaja oírte cantar..._

_- Sabes que odio cantar... –replicó frunciendo el ceño._

_- Pero lo haces para mí... Hazlo de nuevo y prometo no pedirte nada más... –sonrió, esa sonrisa era solo para ella, tan sincera, tan vivaz, tan de él..._

_- Bien... –dijo con tono cansada. –Pero no me humillaré en vano, así que toca tu armónica..._

_- ¡Gracias...! –y así la abrazó, era como un niño pequeño, era tan fácil complacerlo, y sacarle una sonrisa de sus labios..._

"Bokura wa mou yume wo minai

_(__Palabras verdaderas se encuentran__)_

_Tomadoi nagara te wo totte_

(En alguna parte de este mundo_)_

_Zankoku na yoake no hou he _

_(Al acecho de nuestra noche silenciosa y sin amor)_

_Arukidasu_

_(Inclusive ahora)_

_Hontou no kotoba wa kitto_

_(Conociéndonos para apartar esta mi soledad)_

_Hontou no sekai no dokoka_

_(__No sabemos que se pueda cambiar con un beso__)_

_Bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni_

_(Incluso ahora, tiemblo de ansiedad... al_

_Saber que por fin te conoceré)_

_Hisonderu_

_Ima mo kitto_

_(Por favor sostén mi frágil corazón)_

_- Esa canción... es solo nuestra..._

_Y así... esas cinco palabras la volvieron única entre todas las músicas, esa melodía, esas palabras... ah superado toda música reconocida mundialmente... al menos para ella..._

TOC TOC...

Comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, se había quedado dormida y el golpe de la puerta la despertó. Dirigió su mirada hasta su celular que descansaba sobre la cama a un lado de ella.

- «las cuatro y media... Debo irme...»

Mientras que atrás de la puerta se oía la voz de su madre diciéndole que se apurara y que llegaría tarde junto con su psicólogo.

Se metió al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras comenzaba a caer el agua, luego comenzó a desvestirse mientras se recogía el cabello para no mojarlo.

Al deshacerse de toda ropa se iba a meter a bañar hasta que recordó... Se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente al espejo del baño, se miró fijamente para después dirigir su vista sobre su abdomen y de la marca que la caracterizaba de sobremanera.

- «Vida de mierda...» -pensó para después ingresar a la regadera y asearse.

Luego de veinte minutos ya estaba toda lista, bañada, vestida, y peinada para así salir de su hogar con la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido por las personas... –pero si por los delfines... Muajajajaja- (perdón, mi mente es dominada por los delfines y por... LA TV...)

. . . .

Había llegado hasta al consultorio con unos... cinco minutos de retraso, pero mera lata le daba. Indicó a la recepcionista que tenía turno con el –como cariñosamente lo llamaba ella- Moyashi, es decir... Allen Walker, la mujer le indicó que aún no estaba llegando el psicólogo... perdón, Moyashi... perdón, psicólogo y que no tardaría en llegar, así que solo agradeció a la mujer para después comenzar a caminar hasta las escaleras y llegar a las puertas del despacho del albino.

- «Supongo que subestimé la orientación horaria del moyashi...» -dijo con sarcasmo para así cruzarse de brazos y esperar.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos para que luego Allen diera señal de vida, de inmediato subiera las escaleras el muchacho y se topó con el aura asesina de la japonesa.

- Tarde... –dijo solamente ella.

- Perdona, por favor pasa... –dijo para abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Kanda y luego ingresar. –Perdón de nuevo, es que no sabes lo que es convivir con perro complejo de Hitler...

- No pero creo que mi madre se acerca a esa descripción... –dijo solamente ella.

Allen dirigió una mirada hasta la chica y notó algo inusual en ella, algo faltaba para que todo sea normal, pero ese _algo_ estaba muy alejado de este _algo_...

- Kanda... –llama el muchacho cuando ambos están sentados. -¿Te ocurre algo...?

- Nada que te interese, Moyashi... –dijo casi en un murmuro sin tanta voz intimidante como acostumbraba.

- Kanda... El hecho de que estés aquí es porque tienes que saber desahogarte... ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te molesta...? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica solo bajó la mirada y cuando estaba por salir algo de sus labios, escucha como alguien golpea la puerta.

- Perdona... ¡Adelante! –dice Allen para que después se abra la puerta dejando ver a una chica delgada, ojos dorados, piel morena y un extravagante color de cabello azul.

- ¡Allen-kun! –dice muy animosa la muchacha, Allen solo sonrió y Kanda solo... maldecía interiormente.

La chica ingresó a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre Allen para abrazarlo, el muchacho se sonrojo mientras que el aura de Kanda comenzaba a ser palpable y créanme que era mejor cortarse las venas que sentir esa aura.

- Road... No es el momento. –dijo Allen queriendo apartar a la peliazulada.

- ¿Uh? –Entonces dirigió su vista hasta la presencia –corrección- la desalmada presencia de Kanda. -¡Te refieres a esa _novata_!

- ¿Novata...? –preguntó con rabia Kanda.

- No veo a otra más que a ti, cariño... –dice con una sonrisa bien hipócrita –mas que las de Sai-

- chicas...

- Te metes con la _novata_ equivocada de ser por eso, cielo... –dice muy molesta Kanda quien se levantó de golpe.

- chicas...

- Eso puedo verlo, Rapunsell... –dice mirándola con indiferencia de arriba abajo.

- Arpía...

- chicas...

- Ramera...

- Golfa...

- Novata...

- ¡Basta! –dijo ya impacientada Allen.

Las dos chicas miraron a Allen para luego volverse a mirar y seguir con una batalla de ofensas entre sí.

Minutos después...

- Bien... Gracias a Dios llegó la calma. –dijo muy aliviado Allen quien se sentó o más bien se lanzó sobre su sillón. –Okay, Kanda sigamos...

La chica lo miró con una cara de... "sigue soñando" a Allen.

- ¿Qué ocurre...?

Ella rodó sus ojos hasta la presencia que yacía sentada en un sillón con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Prometió no discutir más si se quedaba. –se defendió Allen.

- No te preocupes, cielo. No notarás mi presencia. –dijo burlonamente Road a Kanda.

- Tsk... Mejor me voy, además solo faltan cinco minutos para que termine mi consulta.

- «Será porque casi toda la hora se la pasaron discutiendo éstas dos...» -pensó Allen mientras se masajeaba la frente.

- ¡Nos vemos, Yuu querida! –dijo de nuevo Road a lo que Kanda la fulminó con la mirada pero ella solo ensanchó más su sonrisa.

Y así Kanda salió de la habitación dejando solo a Road y a Allen dentro, ella muy feliz se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Allen y comenzó a jugar con su coleta.

- Nee, Allen-kun...

- Road, por favor, no vuelvas a venir a mi consultorio. Es momento de trabajo y debo cumplirlo, solo ven si es un caso sumamente urgente o si es para un turno. La mayoría del tiempo la paso encerrado en la mansión, y solo me voy a mi casa para dormir, y lo sabes... Así que por favor, Road...

- Road, lo promete. –dice con cara tierna y levantado su meñique como promesa.

- Gracias. –dice solamente él.

. . . .

Kanda estaba caminando muy sumida en sus pensamientos –y maldiciones hacia cierta peliazulada- que no notó cuando chocó hombros contra alguien, pero no le importó y siguió caminando, hasta que siente como alguien la sujeta de su muñeca, ella se da vuelta y se encuentra con el rostro de su amigo –y muñeco de pruebas- Lavi.

- Yuu-chan... Hace rato que te estaba llamando. –replica con gracia el muchacho.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre! –dice muy molesta para luego bufar con desagrado. -¿Para que me estaba llamando?

- Pues quería hablar contigo, solo eso... ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito. –termina con una sonrisa, ella solo desvía la mirada.

. . . .

Se encontraban ambos amigos en una cafetería muy concurrida por el pelirrojo. –ya que él invitó, él puso el lugar- Lavi tomaba una taza de chocolate mientras que Kanda un te de anís.

- Y ¿de qué querías hablar? –preguntó sin interés Kanda.

- Ah, casi lo olvidaba, jeje... Bueno, solo te quería decir que terminamos el trabajo y queríamos saber si ¿formarías de todos modos el grupo con Lena y conmigo?

- Ustedes fueron quienes hicieron el trabajo, no estuve presente. Sería injusto que saliera beneficiada por su trabajo, haré sola el trabajo. –dice dando un sorbo a su té. Lavi la mira con una sonrisa melancólica y cuando ella se da cuenta pregunta. -¿Qué me ves, usagi?

- Je, es bueno saber que la Yuu-chan de antes aún permanece aquí.

- Y-Yuu... ¿De antes...? –Kanda pregunta con confusión. -¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Ya sabes... Después de que haya pasado _eso_ había cambiado mucho y extrañaba volver a ver a la vieja Yuu en estos tiempos.

- ¡Usagi, no cambié! –dice en tono de reproche. Lavi solo sonríe más abiertamente con gracia.

- Pese a todo, Yuu-chan... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees. –dijo Lavi con la mirada puesta en su taza de chocolate.

Kanda se quedó viéndolo por unos minutos para después suspirar.

- _Quizás... _–murmuró- _quizás si he cambiado..._

- ¡Nee, Yuu-chan! –Dijo de repente muy animoso Lavi. -¡Ahora me acuerdo el otro motivo por el cual te quería ver!

Kanda lo miró con duda a lo que él dijo.

- ¡La fiesta de bienvenida! –dijo muy alegre. –Como todos los años, Yuu-chan. Y es dentro de dos semanas, estoy muy emocionado... –pero luego cambió su rostro a uno más de preocuación. –El problema es que... la fiesta será el 6 de junio, el mismo día de tu cumpleaños.

- Bah, como si me importara.

- Sabía que dirías eso... y es por eso que... ¡¿Yuu-chan quiere ir al baile conmigo?! –preguntó Lavi con la cabeza baja como en forma de respeto.

- ¿Hn?

- Si, la fiesta es de gala y es en pareja... ¿Yuu-chan quiere ir conmigo?

- Lavi... Sabes que odio las fiestas. –Dijo cortante y fría.

- Pero... –intentaba remediar eso pero...

- No quiero ir, Lavi... Lo siento, pero no voy a ir. Ni contigo ni con nadie, prefiero no hacer nada ese día más que nada. Nos vemos. –y así se levantó de la silla dejando a Lavi solo mirando como se iba.

- «Era de esperarse... Aún no puede olvidarlo...»

. . . .

La noche era un hecho sobre ella, la luna alumbraba sus pasos hasta el sendero directo a su casa. Abrió la pequeña reja y se adentró hasta quedar frente a puertas de su casa; sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta dejando ver...

- Ah, hija... Qué bueno que llegaste. –dice su madre sentada en el sofá sirviendo té en dos tazas.

Dirigió su vista hasta la persona que se hallaba sentada a un lado de su madre y la confusión azotó su mente.

- Hola Kanda. –saludó el muchacho.

- ¿Moyashi?

. . . .

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Primer punto...

La música que cantó Kanda en su recuerdo, se llama Michiyuki y es interpretada por Hikida Kaori-san... Es del ending de Loveless –y una de mis músicas preferidas-

Segundo Punto...

Novata: Más para el término que utiliza Road para referirse a Kanda es para –no solo insultar- sino que ser refiere a que es como una niña en comparación a ella, y es por eso que la trata de "_cariño" _o _"cielo"_ o sea que trata con una niña. Sin mencionar a que se refiere también por las _experiencias_ no vividas, o maduración sexual es el sinónimo de _Novata_ en el vocabulario de Road refiriéndose a Kanda.

Tercer Punto

La fiesta de bienvenida o La fiesta del segundo semestre.

Es una fiesta que –se realiza en varios colegios del mundo, el mío por ejemplo- haciéndose un baile en el cual los alumnos nuevos del segundo semestre o la segunda etapa son los agasajados por los de los años pasados, incluso se le invita a los ex-alumnos del colegio o en este caso preparatoria.


	6. No hay escapatoria

**Psicología Amorosa**

. . . .

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

. . . .

**Notas del autor:**

Como siempre... Los agradecimentos!

Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes... ^^

Marpesa fane-li: Hola, pues si, el colegio es una reverenda m... te comprendo, me he tardado en actualizar por culpa del cole que me o mejor dicho nos sofoca... ¡Y en especial las clases de historia! –Motivo por el cual me retrasé de más- Y otro punto de que hablar en esta tarde... ^^

Pues lo del cumple de Kanda, me adelantaré a la explicación pues en el siguiente capítulo Lavi lo dice, pero para aclarar sus dudas... El cumpleaños de Kanda es el 6 de junio, Lavi había adelantado la entrega de regalos nada más... Perdón por dejar la explicación a última hora... ^^

Ichi-Ichi: Si, el anterior capi me emocioné de más –conste que lo terminé a la madrugada- y no quise esperar más y lo actualicé rápido es por eso que no vi tu reviews, pero ahora si... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que lo siguas haciendo...^^

En verdad me emocioné –literalmente- con tu mensaje, gracias a ti por leerlo y por tomarte la molestia de dejar un reviews... ^^ Y con lo de la oka de Kanda pues si; es Rambo en mujer.

Kurozumi: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, esté espero que siga siendo de tu agrado... ^^... Volviendo al fanfic: si, _ese_ alguien que tanto nombra Kanda, es un ser muy especial para ella –para no decir que tenían una relación amorosa-

Que palma el tema de la ortografía, si, ahora que me lo dices me sonrojo de la vergüenza –no tanto no- pero si que es penoso, lo corregiré cuando pueda... ^^...Lavi pues... si, tiene un pequeño –mentira- afecto hacia Kanda en otras palabras cuando digo pequeño es decir grande y afecto pues la ama... ^^

Haruhi Juliet-Pon: T^T... Nee, gomen… ^^ Pero bueno, al menos te gustó el capi eso es importante también... ^^espero que este capitulo sea igual de aceptado... Si, Lavi quiere algo más con Kanda... En el próximo capítulo un poco más acerca de la historia de Allen y de Kanda ^^

-girl: Gracias... Por leer y por tu mensaje... ^^ Si, la canción Michiyuki es una de las pocas canciones lentas que me gustan... ^^... y sería mejor aprovercharla para el fic –eso fue lo que pensé al escucharla y leer su traducción ^^-

La madre de Kanda es... simplemente como 2da. Reencarnación de Hitler –recuerden que la 1ra. Opción es Timpcampy- y _ese_ alguien especial por Kanda... tiene un trasfondo acoplado un poco con la historia verdadera en la serie.

Ahora estoy en meditación profunda para que la diosa del Yullen o AreKan guíen este fic... XD

Strawberrykoneko: Si... la madre de Kanda es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro del fanfic... ^^...También los delfines y ellos... Ven mucho mas de lo que nosotros... Buaaa!!! o.O

No importa el tiempo sino que si te gusta el fanfic... No hay problema y muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu mensaje que aunque sea tarde es igual de importante ^^

Y pues ahora dados los saludos y agradecimientos nos enfocamos en comenzar el fic... ^^ -ah, otra cosilla más, un personaje nuevo (no es de la serie se explicará el porque de su existencia en este fic al final del capítulo) ahora si, ¡Comencemos!

. . . .

- Ah, hija... Qué bueno que llegaste. –dice su madre sentada en el sofá sirviendo té en dos tazas.

Dirigió su vista hasta la persona que se hallaba sentada a un lado de su madre y la confusión azotó su mente.

- Hola Kanda. –saludó el muchacho.

- ¿Moyashi?

Silencio...

- Hija... –Hizo una pausa. -¿Sucede algo?

Silencio... Mas que una bola de paja surcaba la habitación.

- Hija...

- ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo el Moyashi aquí?! –Preguntó ya fuera de su trance de confusión.

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen, no Moyashi...! –dijo sin mucho agrado por el "tierno" apodo.

- Okay... –Comenzó Kanda a decir.- Ya no eres simplemente Moyashi, ahora eres un Moyashi acosador de pacientes... ¿Me dirás que estás haciendo en mi casa... Bebiendo té con mi madre...?

Allen casi se atraganta con el té por recordar tal acontecimiento...

_Había ido a visitar a Mana en el hospital, y al salir de allí, se dirigía hacia su casa pero tras la avenida un auto había cruzado el semáforo en rojo y casi lo aplasta de no ser porque éste había parado antes de que algo más sucediera..._

_Allen cayó para atrás por el susto y el corazón le latía como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón por cinco días o peor, hubiera estado corriendo de su borracho Tío Cross._

_Del auto descendió una mujer, cabello negro, lentes de sol –recordando que ya era más de la seis de la tarde- parecía de unos treinta años, o menos, junto con... ¿Una ametralladora?_

_- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para parar mi auto, estúpido hijo de puta? –explotó la mujer, posando el cañón del arma sobre la frente del albino. La mujer luego se sacó los lentes dejando ver unos orbes grises oscuras, y rasgos orientales._

_Una imagen se asociaba al rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente._

_- ¿Señora... Kanda...? –preguntó con miedo._

_La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego preguntó._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- S-Soy Allen Walker... É-__Él psicólogo de…_

_- ¿El psicólogo de Yuu? Ah, pues haberlo dicha antes… -y así toma a Allen del brazo y lo mete en el auto. –Lo llevaré a casa, Yuu se sorprenderá de verlo..._

_- ¡E-Espere...! –pero ya era tarde, la mujer arrancó y así... Allen se vio secuestrado por la madre de su paciente complejo homicida._

- Es una larga historia... –dice con un tic en la ceja.

- Me encontré con tu psicólogo por el camino y bueno, como buena persona que soy pues lo invité a cenar. –terminó su madre con una sonrisa.

Kanda y Allen tienen un tic en el ojo al igual que en ambos pasa la misma oración en su mente.

« ¿Buena persona...?»

- Así que Yuu... Será mejor que cierres la puerta o todo el vecindario escuchará nuestra vida... –dice su madre levantándose y retirando las tazas.

- Si la gente le pareciera divertida nuestra vida escribirían fanfic de ella, ¿no te parece Mamá? –dice Kanda rodando los ojos como "¿Por qué no eres una madre normal?"

- Deja de hablar que tu invitado tiene hambre. –Dice la mujer que ya se encontraba en la cocina.

Kanda dirige una mirada de "no te prepararé nada para comer así que ni siquiera lo pienses" a Allen, quien solo traga saliva dificultosamente y sudó frío.

Minutos después...

Kanda y Allen se encontraban caminando por la acera de la calle mientras que charlaban, bueno, no tan animosamente.

- ¡Qué no soy Moyashi!

- Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que tener el puesto... –dice rodando los ojos.

- Además soy mayor que tú, ¿Qué me hace ser Moyashi? –Pregunta fastidiado.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo veintitrés... ¿Y tú? –preguntó Allen.

- Diecinueve, pero pronto cumpliré veinte, así que no te creas la gran cosa que solo me llevas tres años. –contesta desviando la mirada.

- ¿Solo tres años? Eres una niña en comparación a mí, Kanda. –dice con una sonrisa altanera en los labios.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Qué no eres tan alto! –Dice muy molesta pero aún cruzada de brazos.

Allen se detiene y toma de la muñeca a Kanda, no tan fuerte para no lastimarla, y así la acerca hacia él.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo...? –preguntó Kanda confusa.

Entonces Allen posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kanda; ella sin entender nada lo mira confusa.

- Ah, solo era eso... –dice Allen confundiendo más a Kanda.

- ¿Solo era qué?

- Quería saber que tan alta eras, y de nuevo recalco... Eres una niña en comparación a mí... –Sonríe aún más. Kanda parpadeó dos veces para después...

- ¡Eres un estúpido Moyashi! –dijo con furia a lo que Allen comenzó a correr y Kanda –con intenciones homicidas- lo persigue. -¡Vuelve aquí, engendro pervertido!

- ¡¿Lo vez?! ¡Ni siquiera puedes alcanzarme! –grita Allen un poco alejado de Kanda.

- ¡Cuándo te atrape...!

- ¡Si logras hacerlo, Bakanda! Jaja. –comienza a reír al igual que sigue corriendo.

Kanda se detuvo y luego bajó la mirada; una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios y un pensamiento en su mente.

« Esa sonrisa... es sincera...»

- ¡¿Qué ocurre Kanda...?! ¡¿La niña necesita un respiro?! –Se escucha la voz burlona de Allen, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya quisieras, Moyashi! –y así retoma impulso y comienza a correr en dirección a la de Allen, y sin que él lo pudiera precisar, Kanda ya se encontraba detrás de él y...

- ¡Ouch! –se quejó Allen por la golpiza de Kanda.

- ¡Te lo merecías, Moyashi! –dice Kanda con el ceño fruncido, y así siguieron caminando...

Al día siguiente...

En la preparatoria seguían los preparativos para la fiesta que tanto el cuerpo estudiantil como la mesa directiva esperan –Claro a excepción de Kanda...-

- Solo es una estúpida fiesta, con personas estúpidas, vistiendo estúpidos vestidos y estúpidos esmóquines... Eso suena tan monótono...

- ¿Acaso no es así la moda? –preguntó Lenalee.

- Pues por eso se llama "moda", y lo de la fiesta pues... ¿Crees que vendré...? Más probable es que me suicide, pero... ¿Fiesta? Si, claro... –decía Kanda no tan alegre...

Se encontraban en el salón de clases, en donde tendrían que estar haciendo algo más productivo, pero el profesor aún no llegaba así que... ¿Qué importa?

- O sea, si Kanda no va a la fiesta pues... ¿A quién importaría, no? –se escucha una chillona voz que ella bien conocía y odiaba. Kanda al igual que Lenalee se dieron vuelta a ver a la persona quien habló, es decir, la persona a quien Kanda tendría que golpear.

- Repite eso, Karin... –dijo desafiante Kanda (Al final se aclarará la aparición de Karin)

- Solo digo que no sería sorpresa que la tan aburrida y antisocial Kanda vaya a la fiesta. –recalca la pelirroja acercándose hacia Kanda.

- El hecho de que vaya o no a la dichosa fiesta no es de tu incumbencia, perra. –contesta ya enfadada Kanda quien se levantó de sus asiento enfrentando a Karin.

- Era de esperarse, quizás el hecho de que no quieras ir se deba a que no hay ningún perdedor quien te haya invitado a salir.

- ¿Acaso dependo de un hombre para ir a un maldita fiesta? –Preguntó irónicamente Kanda. –No soy como tú, Karin.

- Ja, ¿Crees que soy estúpida? –preguntó molesta.

- No lo creo, lo se... Así que déjate de berrinches que tu voz me da jaqueca. –y así se vuelve a sentar.

- Ya, esto es suficiente, Maldita zorra... No eres nadie para estar ignorándome...

Kanda se levantó y sonrió sarcásticamente a lo que después agregó.

- Tienes razón, no soy nadie para ignorarte... – y luego propinó en el rostro de la pelirroja un fuerte y merecido puñetazo mandándola contra el suelo.

- ¡Perra! ¡Me rompiste mi nariz nueva! –Se quejaba la chica que yacía en el suelo.

- Y así Lenalee es como sacas la basura en estos tiempos... –sonríe altaneramente ante la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡Yuu Kanda...! ¡A la oficina del director! –se escucha la voz del maestro que sorprendió a todos los presentes, Kanda solo bufa molesta y luego sale de la clase en dirección a la sala del director Komui.

Por los pasillos se encontraba caminando con la mente perdida en cualquier lugar, divagando como es de costumbre en ella; hasta que llegó a puertas del director y así abrió la puerta dándose una sorpresa al ver no solo al director sino también a...

- ¿Moyashi...?

- ¿Hn? –el muchacho se dio vuelta y se encontró con Kanda para luego decir. -¡Mi nombre es Allen! Bakanda...

- Veo que se conocen... –dijo Komui con una sonrisa. –Kanda... ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

- Detención... –dice frunciendo el ceño molesta.

- ¿Otra vez a Karin? –Kanda solo musitó un "Hmp" dando a confirmar su teoría. –Vaya... Ya van tres en la semana... Nuestra institución ya no puede estar pagando por las cirugías que necesita Karin por tus golpes, Kanda... Temo que tendré que suspenderte por esta semana y...

- ¿También podría de la fiesta de bienvenida? –preguntó –y si uno se fijaba bien tenía tono esperanzado-

- No, eso no... A demás es una fiesta y debes darte el lujo de participar en actividad...

- Como diga... Si solo es eso, me retiro. –dice Kanda y así comenzar a caminar.

- Yo también me marcho, Komui-san... –se escucha la voz de Allen quien se levanta de su sillón ya sí seguir a Kanda quien mantenía su mirada en él.

- Ah, Kanda-chan... –Era de nuevo Komui. -¿Podrías por favor fijarte si alguien desconectó la cámara de tu salón? Ya no puedo ver a mi Lenalee-chan...

- Olvídelo... –y así dejaron a Komui con cascaditas en los ojos.

Y así Kanda caminaba en dirección a su salón, y atrás se encontraba Allen caminando también.

- ¿No tienes otra cosa más que seguirme, Moyashi?

- No te estoy siguiendo, bakanda. La salida queda para este lado por si lo olvidas... –dice molesto.

- Como quieras... –pasó un momento de silencio hasta que Kanda volvió a hablar. -¿Qué haces en la preparatoria?

- Ah eso... Pues, Komui-san me había recomendado para la preparatoria. Y creo que sería una buena oportunidad. –dice Allen alcanzo a Kanda y caminando al mismo ritmo.

- ¿Entrarás para estudiar? ¿No que ya eras profesional...? –preguntó Kanda sin darme mucha importancia.

- No, no entraré para estudiar... Entraré como educador, seré profesor de Psicología y Antropología aquí... –sonríe animoso al contarle.

- Ah, vaya... Si eso te parece una buena oportunidad pues...

- ¿Y qué es eso de la "suspensión"? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Nada, solo una perra que no sabe su lugar... –Dice desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya veo... Y... ¿No vas a la fiesta de bienvenida? –preguntó de nuevo.

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

- La verdad que no... –Allen sonrió inocente por su respuesta.

- Ha... Bueno, pues no me gustan las fiestas y no pienso en ir a una a estas alturas...

- Entiendo...

- ¿Y qué hay de ti...? ¿Por qué te emociona ser maestro? –preguntó Kanda fingiendo desinterés.

- Pues, quería probar algo nuevo y más aún con mi padre, estoy reuniendo más dinero para que se mejore. –Contestó Allen por inercia y al darse cuenta ya era tarde.

Kanda sin intenciones no pudo mirar a Allen de otra forma más que con un semblante de preocupación, a lo que él pudo interpretar perfectamente y solo le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

- T-Tu padre... ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Kanda tratando de no sonar interesada pero sus esfuerzos fallaron.

- Son problemas míos... –y así desvió la mirada molestando a Kanda quien bufó molesta para después tomar a Allen de la muñeca y comenzar a correr captando la atención del inglés.

- ¡Kanda, ¿qué...? ¿A dónde vamos?! –preguntó Allen sin entender mucho la repentina reacción de la japonesa.

- Vamos junto a tu padre... –Allen estaba confuso por la actitud de Kanda, pero una tierna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver otra de las muchas facetas de Kanda, que le hace sentir la necesidad de conocerla aún más; así que solo se limitó en apretar más su mano y sentirse más cerca de ella.

En el hospital...

- Disculpe, señorita... Venimos a visitar a Mana Walker... –dice Allen a la enfermera que supervisaba las visitas.

- Su nombre por favor... –pidió la mujer.

- Allen Walker... Y ella es Yuu Kanda. –indicó el albino.

- Habitación Veinte, segundo piso. –dijo la mujer a lo que ellos solo asintieron para así comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre? –preguntó Kanda rompiendo el silencio ya llegando hacia el ascensor.

- Pues... Primeramente se rompió la pierna cayendo de unas escaleras. Cuando el médico le indicó reposo durante dos meses, el muy inteligente de mi padre creyendo que podría conducir... Chocó contra con una monja, y ahora lo demandaron y quitaron su permiso para conducir... Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que permaneció durante una hora esperando el micro, con muletas gracias a Dios, cuando estaba lloviendo, pero no se fijó que había un cartel que decía fuera de servicio... Y ahora está resfriado... Pero su tan simple gripe empeoró porque el muy terco de mi padre no quiere ir al médico...

Kanda tenía un tic en el ojo al igual que una gotita caía por su cabeza.

«Y yo que creía que mi madre era extraña... Bueno, al menos no tiene complejo suicida como lo tiene su padre...»

Y mientras que oía la "historia" del porque su padre estaba en el hospital habían llegado al segundo piso y ya estaban frente a la habitación del no tan bien nombrado Mana Walker...

Allen, tocó la puerta hasta oír la voz de su padre.

- Si es la enfermera del turno de la tarde... ¡No estoy!

- Ese idiota... –murmuró Allen con un aura no tan alegre que hasta a Kanda sorprendió. -¡Papá soy yo, Allen!

- Ah... De ser así adelante. –de nuevo la aura envolviendo a Allen.

Y así el albino abrió la puerta dejando ver la sala en la cual se encontraba el padre de éste sentado sobre la cama con el control del televisor en mano.

- Allen, ¿qué te trae por aquí?... –Luego se fijó en la otra presencia que acompañaba a su hijo. –Y ¿Quién es tu amiga...?

- Ella es Yuu Kanda. Más bien, es mi paciente... ¿Recuerdas? –dice Allen sentándose en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de Mana.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Walker. –Dice Kanda respetuosamente –sorprendiendo a Allen por supuesto-

- Ah, entonces eres tú de quien Allen me habla... Si, Yuu-chan. El gusto es mío... Cuando Allen me habla sobre ti, no mencionó lo muy bella que eres... Espera, si lo hizo. –comienza a reír Mana mientras que el rostro de Allen comienza a enrojecer de la vergüenza.

- ¡Papá...! –reclama Allen rojo como un tomate.

Kanda desvía la mirada un poco apenada por el comentario, pues no está de más decir que también se ruborizó por ello.

- Perdónalo, ya está viejito... –dice Allen tocándose la cabeza apenado.

- ¡No soy viejo, soy maduro! –reclama el hombre.

- ¡Si fueras maduro no estarías diciendo esas tonterías! –repone Allen aún con el sonrojo.

Kanda se divertía al verlos pelear, ambos decían ser maduros pero ninguno lo era en esos momentos. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios que incluso no pudo ocultarlo pero si disimularlo.

- Hmp… No entiendo como pude tener un hijo tan testarudo… -dice Mana cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras que en la mente de Kanda…

«Me pregunto lo mismo… ¬¬…»

- Ha… -suspiro- Bueno, la verdad que vine o más bien vinimos para ver como estabas, papá. –dice Allen volviendo a la tranquilidad.

- No tienen porque preocuparse, aún soy joven y fuerte. –dice con una sonrisa antes de… -Coff, coff…

Mientras que en la mente de ambos jóvenes…

«Si, claro… ¬¬…»

- Y dime Yuu-chan… -comienza a decir Mana.

- Por favor, solo Kanda. –pide la chica.

- Bien, Kanda… ¿Aún estás en la preparatoria, no? ¿Qué estás siguiendo? –preguntó Mana

- Estoy siguiendo Literatura y Diseño... –dice simplemente.

- Oh, vaya si que es una buena carrera... –Sonríe amistosamente Mana. –Y ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre...?

- Nada en particular... Lo más normal que hago es escribir una novela, y es probable que haga sobre ella mi tesis... –comenta Kanda.

- ¡¿Cómo le dices tus cosas a mi padre y no me lo dices a mí?! ¡Yo soy tu psicólogo! –reclama Allen furioso.

- Me cae bien, tú en cambio... Eres un Moyashi. –dice Kanda quien luego desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

Allen solo se va a la esquina con un aura depresiva y cascaditas en los ojos y se repetía una y otra vez.

- No soy un Moyashi... N-No... No lo soy...

Mientras que Kanda y Mana lo miran con un gotita en la cabeza –al estilo anime- y puntos suspensivos en sus líneas con el pensamiento de... "What the hell...?

Los minutos fueron pasando mientras que Kanda y Allen permanecían en el hospital junto con Mana; él disfrutaba estar con su hijo y con Kanda, pero por inercia Allen se fijó en la hora y ya eran como las siete de la noche.

- Hijo ya es hora de que se retiren, los padres de Kanda deben estar preocupados por ella... –dice Mana captando la atención de los jóvenes.

- Si mañana no me consume el trabajo vendré a verte, Mana... –dice Allen levantándose del asiento.

- Gracias, pero sabes que el trabajo no es el único factor que te prohíbe acercarte a mí, Allen... Ya te encontraron, no hay escapatoria... –dice muy serio Mana a lo que Kanda los miró confundida.

- _Ellos_ no saben de lo que soy capaz, Padre. –y así se dirigió hasta la puerta y giró la perilla abriendo la puerta.

- Nos vemos, Kanda-chan... Cuida de Allen que a pesar de tener veintitrés aún es un Moyashi. –sonríe Mana por la cara de disgusto que pone Allen.

- No se preocupe, Mana; hasta luego. –fue lo único que dijo Kanda para así salir junto con Allen de la habitación.

Y así, Kanda y Allen se retiraron de la habitación en dirección a la salida del hospital pero con el silencio de por medio. Bueno, hasta que...

- Moyashi... –Llamó Kanda y Allen con la misma respuesta.

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen! Bakanda.

- Como digas, Moyashi... –Allen bufó molesto pero Kanda siguió hablando. -¿Qué es eso de que... Ya te encontraron...?

Allen solo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado y así siguió caminando, Kanda frunció el ceño un poco molesta y cuando iba a reclamar la voz de Allen la detiene.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- ... –Silencio... Ni siquiera ella sabía porque se metía en asuntos que no le concernían, pero que va... Si le interesaba. –Porqué si y ya...

- Son asuntos míos, Kanda... No los tuyos. –dijo fríamente Allen.

Kanda detuvo el paso, y se quedó viendo la espalda de Allen que seguía caminando, es verdad, no le concernían a ella pero de todas formas él se estaba lastimando.

Entonces ella, frunció el ceño y con fuerza agarró la manga del albino y lo giró para que la vea. Él anonadado abría los ojos asustado por la reacción de Kanda.

- Se que no me incumben, pero tampoco te lo guardes solo para ti, estúpido... ¿No te das cuenta que solo tú cargas con ese peso? A cuanto te apuesto que no te desahogaste con nadie... ¡No seas egoísta! –le gritó lo último muy molesta.

Allen se la quedó viendo, embelezado por sus palabras y a la vez por esos orbes grises oscuros que le reclamaban confianza sin querer. Él solo bajó la mirada, tenía razón pero... Confianza es lo que no podía dar en esos momentos...

- K-Kanda... –murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero quizás en esos momentos...

- Gracias... –y sin más tomó a Kanda y la atrajo hacia él.

Un abrazo es la mejor palabra que exprese todo lo que en mucho tiempo se estuvo guardando.

Kanda, sin quererlo comenzaba a sonrojarse, se creía ridícula por sonrojarse por pura demostración tan insignificante, pero que importa, ¿no? Prefirió acallar esas palabras y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Allen y corresponder el abrazo.

- T-Tienes... –comenzó a hablar Allen. –Tienes aroma a... Rosas, lavanda y sudor...

- ¡Moyashi-baka...! –dijo ella aún con el rostro en su pecho, pero por el tono de voz que esbozaba, no era de enojo simplemente... Alegría.

- Hueles bien... –dijo por último en un susurro, que hizo sonrojar más a Kanda pero gracias a Dios nadie lo notó, solo ella...

_- Hueles a... Rosas, lavanda y sudor... Yuu... Me gusta. –sonrió tristemente bajo el árbol mientras el viento soplaba y mecía las ramas._

_- No seas idiota, idiota... –Respondió ella más él cerró los ojos y se abrazó a más a su cintura para así entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo._

_- Hueles bien, Yuu... –dijo por último en un susurro antes de caer dormido en su regazo._

**Notas del Fanfic:**

**Bueno, pues... de seguro se preguntarán el porque de la existencia de Karin en este fanfic... Verán, como en D. Gray-man, todos me caen bien... –inclusos los akumas- debía de haber una p... que nombrar y que mejor p... que Karin, ya que no la soporto... ^^ Y no, no es un crossover pero que va... **

**N/A: Si alguien que esté leyendo este fanfic y le guste Karin pues espero que me perdonen por usarla como blanco para Puño-san de Kanda... ^^U**

**Otra cosa más antes de cerrar... ¡La oka de Kanda sigue con su ametralladora...! –y no nombré a ningún delfín en el capítulo... Los fanáticos de delfín-san (como Chim Chim, Maru-chan, Springover o Lottus Blood) lo siento para la próxima-**

**Y ahora si... ¡Matta ne!**


	7. I want to let it go

**Psicología Amorosa**

**. **** . ****.**

**Autor Original: **-Joshua Lee.

**Ideas otorgadas: **- Maru Ishiyama.

- Springover.

**. **** . **** .**

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo… Estoy muy eufórico, de seguro se deba a que son las dos de la madrugada y el café me sabe al cielo… ^^… Si, hoy mis padres no están, solo mi nii-chan (Cave-kun) y mi nee-chan (Lula-chan)… ^^… Ambos tratando de usurpar a "Asiento-san" y a mi computadora, taskette! T.T

En fin, dejando de lado el divague –el pan de cada día- y a mis hermanos –la migraña de cada día- doy inicio con los saludos y agradecimientos…

Principalmente gracias a las personas que leen y se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews, estamos en el numero 29… T.T… que feliz soy!

Ichi-Ichi: Hola y pues si, Karin ya está contratada como saco de boxeo particular para Kanda… ^^…

Allen es todo un misterio… Tiene varios escenarios recubiertos en este fic así que no separaré demasiado la historia real de ésta historia –made in Dudo- Y la mayoría de los misterios se revelerán en éste capi… ^^… y bueno, gracias y nos leemos!

-Girl: Gracias, y bueno… Recuerden que ésta historia la leen de todas las edades, así que es recomendable censurar un poqui… No mentira, broma… Kanda hubiera seguido golpeando a Karin de no ser por la tan "afortunada" aparición del profesor…

Y estoy invocando a la diosa del Yullen para que éste fic siga siendo de su agrado ^^

Y con lo respecto a que "_ese_" alguien de Kanda… Allen pues, voy a dejar que la historia se revele por si sola y así, gracias por tu mensaje!!

Strawberrykoneko: Qué bueno que te haya gustado, eso es lo mejor T.T que felicidad!! ^^… La mejor amiga de la Oka de Kanda es su apreciada Ametralladora –aquí presente- pues mi mama tampoco es muy diferente a ella con el tema del semáforo… Hasta creo que debe una multa; pero eso es historia pasada… -no para el oficial que la detuvo al menos… ¬¬-

Siii… Delfín-san, yo también soy fan de él o de ellos, son los próximos Hitler´s del mundo –junto con Tim XD- Y como dije hace rato, Allen es el señor misterio al igual que ese _alguien especial_ para Kanda. Gracias y no leemos!

Kurozumi: Gracias!! Y bueno, volviendo a lo del fic: En el capítulo de hoy, Allen revelará de quien se trata, y se conocerá más acerca de Mana y él mismo… ^^…

Allen tiene un don… Que fue entregado por Delfín-san… "¡¡¡El poder de la TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!!!!" no mentira, bueno… Allen es Allen y tiene sus efectos secundarios… Muy típicos de él… ^^…

Los delfines serán los dominadores en los próximos años!! Muajajajajja…

No te preocupes, yo tengo mis facetas de idiota o de divaguista… aún no puedo diferenciarlas, pero es lo que me ayuda a hacer éste fic!! YEAH!!!

Gracias de nuevo y nos leeremos!!

Marpesa Fane-li: Hola, pues todo va bien!! ^^… Allen se ha vuelto el chico más buscado –y no solo por las fangirl´s- XD, como ya lo había nombrado, en este capi se aclaran varias cosas con respecto a Allen… Y espero que te siga gustando y gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo y dejar tu comentario!!

Y así, dado los saludos y agradecimientos comenzamos el capi 7!!

. . .

- ¡Maldita lluvia…! –se quejaba mientras corría de las delicadas gotitas de agua… Y por delicadas me refiero a imparables y por gotitas me refiero a Gototas de agua que caían como si a los ángeles se les diera por jugar golf o algo parecido

- Tranquila, ya casi llegamos… -dice Allen con una sonrisa mientras que sostenía su mano al igual que ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían hasta llegar a la casa del albino.

- ¿Y por qué precisamente tu casa, Moyashi? –preguntó en tono desconfiado Kanda.

- Es la que más cerca está, ¡además fue tu idea el optar por mi casa, Bakanda! –contestó sin muchos ánimos.

_El clima había cambiado repentinamente, al igual que ambos jóvenes salían del hospital, en dirección a sus casas pero al parecer, el clima no sería la mejor aliada en esos momentos._

_El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y la lluvia estaba garuando, no era para alarmase… No hasta que los truenos se hicieron presentes captando la atención de Kanda. Ella detuvo el paso al escuchar el relámpago captando la atención de su acompañante, quien se dio vuelta a mirarla._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Kanda?_

_- N-No nada… Solo fue un escalofrío. –dijo desviando la mirada apenada y volviendo a caminar dejando de atrás a Allen. –Apúrate Moyashi…_

_- ¡Qué es Allen! –refunfuñó molesto para así volver a caminar. Pero al igual que el tiempo pasaba, la lluvia no se hizo esperar más y descendió con fuerza acelerando el paso de Kanda, dejando atrás a Allen con un gran signo de interrogación._

_- ¡Kanda espera…! –intentaba detener Allen, pero Kanda no podía escucharlo de seguro por la distancia que había entre ambos. –Si esto sigue así la perderé de vista… -Mientras que Kanda solo pensaba en avanzar y no mirar atrás, quizás ese fue el motivo por el cual ella cerró todo sentido y solo se enfocaba en caminar…_

_BING! BING!_

_Sonaba la desesperante bocina de un gran micro que ella ignoró por completo, claro que al escuchar la bocina de éste despertó de su trance, y una cegadora luz por delante la hizo abrir los ojos y paralizarse por completo…_

_- ¡Cuidado…!_

_Mas lo siguiente que sintió fue como alguien la empujó contra la acera, salvándola de una visita no tan agradable al hospital… Bueno, alguien no pudo salvarse… Con los raudales a flor de piel por las calles, los neumáticos del micro hicieron que el agua la salpicara como una ducha gratis… Quedando completamente empapada… Pero no solo ella._

_- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando…?! ¡Podrías haber muerto! –le gritaba su "salvador"_

_- Moyashi… ¿Podrías bajarte de mí?... –Si, Allen fue quien la empujó de la calle y salvó –excepto su ropa- pero él también cayendo sobre ella y ambos terminaron uno sobre el otro –y ambos empapados.- Allen se enrojeció por el comentario, y claro él no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos pero bueno, al menos la salvó o ¿no?_

_- ¡Qué te bajes, pervertido! –y así Kanda propinó en Allen un muy doloroso golpe que de seguro le dolió hasta en su conciencia._

_- ¡Ouch! ¡Un "gracias" no estaría mal, ¿sabías?! –Decía Allen mientras se sobaba la cara –lugar donde golpeó Kanda- _

_- Gracias… ¿Contento?_

_- Mi rostro no lo está… -decía Allen con lágrimas en los ojos –de veras, no eran cascaditas- Kanda se le quedó viendo y luego volteó la mirada, un pequeño rubor tenía era perceptible en sus mejillas… Definitivamente, Allen es muy kawaii… ^^_

_- Ha… -suspira- Mi casa aún está lejos… -dice para sí misma- ¿Tu casa está lejos de aquí?_

_- No tanto… Unas cinco cuadras más y… -pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Kanda ya no estaba, ella había comenzado a caminar. -¿Kanda?_

_- ¿No piensas venir? Apúrate que comienza a llover más fuerte… -y así volvió a caminar dejando atrás a Allen con un tic en el ojo._

_- ¡E-Eh, Espérame! –y así, cuando Allen pudo alcanzar a Kanda ambos estaban en marcha hacia la casa del albino._

- Hmp… No lo recuerdo. –dijo simplemente ella desviando la mirada; Allen solo suspiró cansado y así seguir su trayecto.

Mientras que… En la casa de Allen.

Timpcampy, se encontraba mordiendo uno que otro zapato de su "queridísimo" dueño, ya que la comida para perro no le satisfacía entonces, optó por algo más… ¿Nutritivo?... Bueno, digamos que sí. Mientras Tim hacía de las suyas, unos pasos al igual que unas voces fueron perceptibles para el canino que rápidamente alzó las orejas captando más el sonido cayendo en la conclusión que se trataba de su "amo"… Pero no estaba solo, alguien más lo acompañaba…

Cine mental de Timpcampy:

Plan 1: "Novela de las seis"

Allen entra en la casa con su típico diálogo de buen chico:

- ¡Timpcampy, ya llegué amor…!

Mientras que la "X" persona le sigue, pero resulta que esa persona era un gran filete de cerdo revestido en jamón ahumado y pato a la naranja, entonces Tim, se acerca cariñosamente a su "amo" y ladra contento. Allen comienza a llorar cascaditas al igual que Tim al reencontrarse y luego viene la línea de Allen:

- Te traje la cena… ¡Timpcampy…! –Los ojos de Allen al igual que los de Tim se iluminan para luego abrazarse frente a un hermoso atardecer y unas impotentes olas surcando las costas de la bahía, junto con la música del Titanic como música de fondo –estilo Gay-sensei y Rock Lee-

Y luego en la pantalla dice: "_Nueva comida para perros; sabor a filete de cerdo revestido en jamón ahumado y pato a la naranja… ¡Compre ya…! Es de Oferta limitada…_"

Mientras que el comercial era visto por los delfines, que luego cambian el canal porque ya eran las seis… Y al igual que Lenalee, no se quieren perder la novela de las seis.

- Ipp Ippi Ipppi…i –decía un delfín con el control remoto…

Para las personas que no sepan "delfín"… La traducción: "_Ya comenzó la novela de las seis, ahora sabremos que ocurrirá con María Juana de Las Fuentes Mendoza…"_

Plan 2: "Morder al Moyashi"

Allen entra en la casa con su típico diálogo de buen chico:

- ¡Timpcampy, ya llegué amor…!

Mientras que la "X" persona le sigue. Entonces llega Timpcampy y se lanza a morder a su amo –si era posible en la cabeza, ya está acostumbrado-

Plan 3: "Buen perrito"

Allen entra en la casa con su típico diálogo de buen chico:

- ¡Timpcampy, ya llegué amor…!

Mientras que los sigue la "X" persona, pero ésta persona es nada más ni nada menos que una "muy bella chica" –en otras palabras- "el sueño imposible para todo moyashi complejo de mártir como lo es Allen Walter" y es ese el preciso motivo por el cual Tim aparece con una de sus mejores caritas de "cordero condenado" y la chica dice como cualquier otra chica el típico diálogo de toda buena chica:

- ¡Oh, que lindo perrito…! –y comienza a acariciarlo dejando de lado la existencia de Allen quien cae en un abismo sin fondo –conocido-

Fin del cine mental de Timpcampy.

«_Etto… El primero fue mucho divague… Pero, me recuerda el capítulo de hoy en "Amar sin límites…" La novela de las seis… Pobre María Juana de Las fuentes Mendoza… Fue engañada por su primo tercero y gemelo malvado de su ex-compañero… Que triste…» -_Pensaba Tim con cascaditas en los ojos. -Pero el segundo… _Si… esa idea es mucho más creíble que la primera… Pero la tercera es descartada… ¿Quién chica en su sano juicio vendría a la casa de Allen…? No, muy fantasiosa esa idea… Creo que optaré por la segunda y… ¡A morder cabezas! –_Pensó Tim para así dirigirse hasta la sala en espera de su presa favorita… La cabeza albina de su "amo"

Se escucha la voz de Allen detrás de la puerta, Tim se prepara para saltar por él en el primer instante en el cual la puerta se vea abierta; mientras se escucha…

-- Si, Tim debe estar esperándome con intenciones de morderme la cabeza… ya se me hizo costumbre. –era Allen el que hablaba.

-- Pero también… Si pareces un brote de haba. –se escucha otra voz, parece ser de una… ¿chica?

-- Jaja, que gracioso bakanda… -y luego se abre la puerta dejando ver a Allen totalmente empapado quien entra en la casa seguido por una la "X" persona que al ver bien… ¡¡¡ERA UNA CHICA!!!

- ¡Hola Tim! –saluda Allen ya esperando a que el perro se le lance encima y es por eso que se escondió detrás de Kanda.

- ¿Es ese el perro quien te muerde la cabeza?... –Dice de forma despectiva por el canino que se encontraba a pies de ella. –Solo veo a un caniche en etapa de adolescencia…

- No entiendo porque no se arrojó a mí, suele ser más violento. –se defiende Allen ya ingresando a la casa. –Bah, no importa… Te daré ropa que te cambies… ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente?

- ¿Tienes té…? Me conformo con eso. –dice solamente Kanda mientras miraba a su alrededor. –Mmm… No está mal para un tipo solterón de veintitrés años que tiene como única compañía a un caniche de color dorado…

- ¿Puedo tomarlo como un cumplido…? –dice Allen desde la cocina.

- Tómatela como quieras, Garbanzo… «Para ser sincera, me esperaba algo menos que esto…»

Sin duda, Kanda se esperaba la sala llena de restos de comida o ropa tirada como restos de una sanguinaria guerra con el lavarropas o algo por el estilo, pero debía admitir que subestimó mucho al albino. Tenía todo ordenado, CD´s de estilo clásico hasta el rock más moderno todo bien apilado en una estantería en la que también había un televisor de unas veinte pulgadas; unos cuadros muy bellos desde figurativos hasta abstractos pudo apreciar- ambas con estilo gótico-; la pintura de la sala era un marfil cálido acompañado de varios floreros y un juego de sofá en un tono azul eléctrico que combinaba con el cortinaje que cubría las ventanas, éstas parecían más puertas de vidrio que otra cosa, la verdad que su casa por fuera y algunas partes de adentro –como unos pasillos que apreció en un vistazo rápido- daban un aspecto un tanto… Gótico… pero con los adornos contrastaban bastante bien… Hasta podría decir que se sentía más acogedora que su propia casa.

Allen había vuelto de la cocina hasta donde se encontraba Kanda.

- ¿Te gusta el té de manzanilla y anís? –preguntó Allen.

- Si, está bien… -dijo solamente.

- Acompáñame, te daré algo para que puedas cambiarte en el baño… -y así comienza a caminar, Kanda solo lo sigue aún mirando a su alrededor. –Creo que mi ropa pude irte…

- Si, la verdad eres pequeño para ser un tipo de veintitrés años, Moyashi… -contesta sin mucho interés Kanda.

Allen bufó molesto sacando en Kanda una sonrisa altanera; subieron unas escaleras –que por cierto rechinaban- y estaban a puertas de la que parecía ser la habitación de Allen; el muchacho abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Kanda primero, ella solo entró seguida de Allen.

- Bien, creo que algo de lana te servirá, ¿te parece? –preguntó Allen.

- No importa, solo dame algo que creo que estoy por… ¡ATCHÚ! Corrección, ya me resfrié… -dice Kanda con la nariz enrojecida dándole una imagen muy tierna. Allen sonrió al verla así, captando la atención de ésta. -¿Qué tanto me vez, Moyashi?

Allen solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras un pensamiento pasa por su mente… «Es muy tierna… pero solo antes de que abra la boca…» -Y entre rebuscar y buscar encontró lo que estaba buscando, una playera mangas larga de nike color gris, y unos pantalones negros de corderoi bien calientes para el frío que hacía en esos momentos.

- Ten… El baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha. –indica Allen, Kanda solo toma la ropa y se retira en la dirección que le indicó el albino; al entrar prendió la luz y se topó con el espejo del sitio. Comenzó a desvestirse y luego se ponía la ropa que le dio el inglés, pero antes de colocarse la playera, se fijó en la marca que tenía en su abdomen, posó su mano derecha sobre ella y luego suspiró… «Nunca podré olvidarte…».

Los pantalones le quedaban bien, pero la playera le iba un tanto grande. Salió del baño y buscaba con la vista al albino pero no lo veía, entonces solo metió su ropa en la mochila que traía –recuerden que salió del colegio- y ahora si buscaría al "moyashi".

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo golpeando la puerta y entrando en busca del inglés, pero en las cuatro puertas que poseía el pasillo no se encontraba el albino. Suspiró cansada y se giró para volver por las escaleras, quizás se encontraba en el piso de abajo, pero algo la detuvo… Había una puerta más, la última y la que más intriga le daba, no tenía nada en especial, pero algo le decía que debía entrar en ella.

Como si una orden fuera, sus piernas comenzaban a moverse en dirección a la puerta y en unos instantes ya tenía la perilla en las manos; tragó saliva, no sabía si era el sexto sentido o algo así pero ese lugar… Algo ocultaba y algo le decía que debía descubrirlo.

Giró la perilla dejando abierta la puerta ante sus orbes grises. La puerta se abrió por completo, la luz estaba apagada pero con la claridad del pasillo pudo divisar algo… Tenía color blanco y era grande. Sus pies se adentraron poco a poco en la habitación oscura, dirigió su mano izquierda por la pared buscando el interruptor de la luz que pronto se vio prendida al encontrarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver una habitación llena de polvo y con muebles bajo sabanas o algo así; se podía notar que habían cuadros pero también ocultos bajo telas empolvadas. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue ver que en el centro de la sala había un gran piano blanco de cola, al parecer el único objeto que parecía no estar lleno de polvo… El único que parecía no estar olvidado.

Se dirigió hasta él, subió lentamente el atril y recorrió delicadamente sus dedos por el teclado, tenía miedo de hacer ruido, pero no podía evitarlo; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al volver a sentir un piano. Entonces dirigió su vista hasta la tapa y la levantó para colocar el soporte de la tapa y admirarlo en su posición real. Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que…

- ¿Kanda…? –Al escuchar su nombre se da vuelta sobresaltada viendo la figura de Allen que traía una bandeja con dos tazas sobre ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Y-Yo… -tartamudeó un poco nerviosa pero debía de preguntárselo. - ¿Tocas el piano…?

- Si, de vez en cuando tengo tiempo… -responde acercándose hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿P-Podrías tocarla…? Por favor… -dijo casi en un susurro que bien él escucho y sonrió para luego bajar la bandeja sobre una mesita que había cerca de allí, y luego se sentó en el banco para así poder ejecutar el instrumento, pero antes de comenzar mira a Kanda.

- ¿Quieres sentarte…? –preguntó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios; Kanda solo desvió la mirada y se sentó al lado de él.

Allen comenzaba a tocar las teclas delicadamente para luego dar algo de ritmo a su acción; Kanda que mantenía la mirada hacia otro punto la dirigió hasta los dedos del albino que se movían con gracia y la embelezaban al igual que la melodía que esbozaba; juraría que la conocía hasta que escuchando y adentrándose más en la música sacó en conclusión…

- Esta canción… La conozco; es…

- Lithium… De Evanescence… -Kanda dirigió su mirada al rostro del albino, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que transmitía paz. –Esta música es mi preferida… Siempre que estoy estresado o algo así la toco y… Me relaja.

- Pero no solo el trabajo te consume tiempo… ¿N-No?... –Bajó la mirada hacia las teclas. –Lo que dijo tu padre… _Ya te encontraron_… ¿Quiénes?

Allen abrió lentamente los ojos sin dejar de tocar, su mirada se perdía en el espacio de la habitación mientras que la melodía sonaba. Kanda al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Allen, se fijó en él.

- Mana… No es mi verdadero padre… -aún seguía tocando mientras que hablaba- En realidad, pertenezco a una gran y poderosa familia. Mi madre… murió en el mismo instante que me dio a luz… Quedé huérfano desde entonces, mi familia… o más bien los "Noah" me dieron la espalda, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, ni quien realmente era yo… Hasta que Mana me encontró y me acogió como si fuera su propio hijo.

Kanda lo miró con confusión en el rostro, pero prefirió desviar la mirada, ya era bastante duro revelar su pasado o volver a recordarlo, es por eso que lo único que podría hacer era escucharlo.

- Al cumplir mis dieciséis años conocí a Road… Fue por medio de ella que los Noah volvieron a saber de mi existencia y de lo útil que puedo llegar a serles… Pero fue justo ese motivo por el cual escapé; huí de ellos junto con Mana aquí a Japón… Porque para ellos tan solo soy… el _Músico_… Y el _catorceavo_ heredero a su familia…

- ¿Es por eso que les eres útil…? ¿Porque eres el 14º? –preguntó Kanda con preocupación.

Allen aún seguía tocando, y al escuchar la pregunta de la japonesa sonrió de lado dando a la confirmación de su duda. Kanda entonces apretó los puños con rabia, sentía como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a ella misma.

- Continúa…

- ¿Recuerdas a Jasdero, Debito y los demás con quienes jugamos basketball…? –Kanda asintió- Ellos… Ellos son la Familia de Noah…

- ¿También los es Road…?

- Así es… -dijo simplemente Allen- Cuando Mana me dijo _Ya te encontraron_ significaba que el _padre de esa familia_ sabe que estoy en Japón… Y la presencia de ellos era la confirmación a mis dudas.

Kanda bajó la mirada un preocupada hasta que escuchó de nuevo la voz de Allen.

- Pero no retrocederé… seguiré caminando, siempre al frente, sin detenerme… Ya no huiré más. –Allen sonrió sin cohibición a lo que decía, creía en sus palabras y fue eso lo que impresionó a Kanda y le hizo saber que Allen no es solo un tipo con título, sino un verdadero hombre que enfrentará la vida con o sin ese maldito papel que te indique que eres un egresado… Porque no necesitas tener dos dedos de frente para enfrentar el destino… Necesitas confianza en ti mismo, y eso lo que Kanda encontró en Allen y en sus palabras…

- Kanda… -Llamó Allen sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Conoces esta música o no…? Cántala.

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, mas mordiéndose el labio inferior recordó de nuevo a esa persona.

_- A mí... me relaja oírte cantar..._

_- Sabes que odio cantar... –replicó frunciendo el ceño._

_- Pero lo haces para mí... Hazlo de nuevo y prometo no pedirte nada más... –sonrió, esa sonrisa era solo para ella, tan sincera, tan vivaz, tan de él..._

_- Bien... –dijo con tono cansada. –Pero no me humillaré en vano, así que toca tu armónica..._

_- ¡Gracias...! –y así la abrazó, era como un niño pequeño, era tan fácil complacerlo, y sacarle una sonrisa de sus labios..._

- Odio cantar… -dijo simplemente Kanda, Allen se sorprendió por la respuesta para después decir.

- Pero no hay nadie más que nosotros… -dice tratando de convencerla.

- No lo haré… Odio hacerlo.

Allen no detenía sus dedos, aún seguía tocando pero luego se detuvo, miró el piano y suspiró derrotado. Pero luego volvió su vista a Kanda y con una sonrisa dice…

- Solo un poco… Hazlo para mí… Hazlo de nuevo y prometo no pedirte nada más… -sonrió, esa sonrisa, Kanda, la pudo clasificar que solo era para ella pues nunca la había visto en sus labios… Tan sincera, tan tierna, tan característico de él… Hasta parecía un muchacho sacado de un manga shojo, pero eso ya es divagar.

Kanda musitó un "Tsk" para luego decirle lo menos cortés posible.

- Toca…

- ¡Gracias…! –su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, parecía un pequeño niño que recibió el regalo que mas ansiaba para su cumpleaños, pues Allen era eso… Era un niño por más madurez que aparente o por más años que se aumente sigue siendo un niño…

- Que fácil es complacerte, Moyashi… -dice despectiva cuando Allen volvió a tocar.

- Pues yo diría que si… -sonríe como un niño pequeño, Kanda solamente se divierte viéndolo así y escuchando… -¡Qué soy Allen! –si definitivamente amaba el trabajo de atormentar el autoestima del albino.

Allen, movía los dedos al posarlos por las teclas dando una melodía lenta y acentuada con ritmo, el mismo ritmo de hace rato, pues como él lo había dicho "Lithium" era la canción que lo hacía entrar en paz…

- Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside

_(__Litio , No quieras encerrarme__)_

lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without

_(__Litio, No quieras olvidar que se siente sin...)_

lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

_(__Litio, Quiero estar enamorada de mi pena)_

oh but God I want to let it go

_(__Oh Pero Dios, Quiero dejarlo ir)_

Pero en esos momentos… La voz de Kanda era la paz que sentía en esos momentos… Su voz… Era lo que menos se esperó del una persona como Kanda, cerrada, violenta, terca y sin mencionar "complejo homicida" –heredada de su madre… y su ametralladora- pues lo que su voz al cantar demostraba era la sensibilidad y la ternura que en apariencias no demuestra.

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

_(Ven a la cama, no hagas que duerma sola)_

couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

_(No pude ocultar el vacío que dejas mostrar)_

never wanted it to be so cold

_(Nunca quisiste esto, para ser tan frío)_

just didn't drink enough to say you love me

_(Has bebido demasiado para decir que me amas.)_

I can't hold on to me

_(No puedo agarrarme a mí misma)_

wonder what's wrong with me

_(La maravilla está equivocada conmigo)_

Kanda de repente dejó de cantar, cerró los ojos fuertemente el recuerdo era doloroso pero a la vez molesto de no poderlo superar y olvidar… Se burlaba de ella misma, ¿podía ser tan infantil?... No, al menos con _él_ no podía ocultar sus miedos y temores… Pero quizás su ausencia le demuestre que no solamente él podía verla tal cual era… Sino el pianista quien tocaba solo para ella…

La música se detuvo, sintió que la rodeaba y abrazaba, sentía estar rozar la calidez de su presencia y confortación de su aroma, se sentía vulnerable ante él… ¿Qué más aparte del orgullo puede perder más? Pero el orgullo al igual que la razón, no comprenden al amor… Tan solo el tiempo.

- M-Moyashi… -dice en un susurro ahogado, su cabeza estaba recostada por su pecho dándole lo más necesitaba en esos momentos, comprensión.

- Mi nombre es Allen… Bakanda… -dice él mientras que la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo. Ella, con pena y temor llevó sus manos torpemente hacia Allen para corresponder el abrazo y transmitir lo que con palabras no puede expresar. Pequeñas lágrimas surcan las delineadas facciones de sus finos ojos más no le importan, aprieta más el agarre por Allen, quería sentirlo más cerca… Como si quisiese hacerse una con él.

Allen posó su frente sobre el hombro de la chica; ella tan solo al sentir la respiración del muchacho se ruborizó notablemente pero no se apenaba de ello, no estaba pensando en esos momentos, algo que no hace con frecuencia… Actúa sin pensar.

El albino dirigió su mano derecha hacia el mentón de Kanda y la alzó delicadamente para que lo mirase; tenía rastros de lágrimas, como pequeños caminos de agua salada; sonrió al verla así, verla tan inofensiva y vulnerable comparado a la Kanda que él conoce.

- Cuando creo conocerte… -se escucha la voz de Allen. –Me muestras otra faceta de tu personalidad y… Me haces quedar como un tonto… Dejándome en donde comencé… -sonrió tiernamente cuando decía esas palabras.

- A-Allen, no eres un tonto… Eres un idiota… -Kanda sonríe por lo bajo ante las palabras del inglés, pero de nuevo la mano de Allen la detiene y vuelve a subir su rostro para que lo mire.

- ¿Lo vez…? No es tan difícil mi nombre… -y así se acerca a Kanda, mientras que ella cierra los ojos y también, guiada por sus sentimientos se acerca aún más hacia Allen…

. . .

**Notas del Fanfic:**

**Bueno… ¿Qué tal me quedó?**

**¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Necesito un nuevo trabajo? ¿Serviré como domador de leones? Espero sus comentarios!!**

**Bueno, se aclaró un poco el tema éste de los Noah y Allen… Se habrán fijado uno que otro spoilersillo de más… Espero que la diosa/o del Yullen siga conmigo!! Nos leemos, matta nee! =^x^=**


	8. Una oportunidad perdida pero no olvidada

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Joshua Lee.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno… ¡Hola! Aquí su fiel servidor trayéndoles otro capítulo, Wii…! ^^, Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus mensajes que me dan ganas para seguir el fic! Wii…!

En especial a…

Gravinity Girl: ¡Gracias! Si, tengo mucha tendencia –mas de lo necesario- a divagista… Incluso creé una nueva secta "Divaguista" que sigue los sabios consejos de Delfín-san! –allí te das cuenta que soy un caso perdido ^^-

Gracias también por tu comentario, si… Lo de sensibilidad amorosa, creo que lo tengo, ya que no me generalizo mucho con autoridad varonil… ^^ Soy descendientes de Delfines y por eso soy asexual ^^… No mentira, solo bromeo… ^^

De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y no importa que no hayas dejado un reviews anteriormente, éste importa mucho más!! Jeje… Y con respecto al cambio genérico de Kanda… -Por cierto recibí varias amenazas de secuestros por unas amigas (que como dicen, si tienes esa clases de amigos ¿para qué quieres enemigos) Pero bueno, la verdad que quería probar a ver que tal me salía y está anotado… El final del fic podrán decir… "Es yaoi"… pero no saquen conclusiones anticipadas, ya lo verán! Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

Strawberrykoneko: Gracias aprecio tu opinión! ^^… Si, esa la novela de las 6 fue improvisación del momento en que mi madre usurpó mi sillón favorito en la sala y se sentó a ver su novela que puntualmente da a las 6… Claro que "Maria Juana de las Fuentes Mendoza fue idea mía y uno que otro divague expuesto a sus ojos"

El cine mental de Timpcampy hasta a mí me hizo morir de la risa al escrbir, y todo fue cuando en las reuniones qua hacemos con mis amigos "para supuestamente estudiar y no hacemos mas que divagar" empezamos a decir que estaría pensando mi perro mientras nosotros vivimos la vida como si nada… Y de allí surgió esta idea tan… Made in Dudo –Dudo es mi apodo- ^^

Y los Noah… Si no están en un fic no podría ser un fic de D.G.M, no mentira… Es solo que adoroalosnoahysonunmodeloaseguirparamiyalgundiatambiendominareelmundojuntoaDelfin-san… coff coff… ^^ disculpen… ^^ y Gracias por leer!

-girl: ¡Gracias, tu reviews me impresionó! Primero por lo largo, no metira… Gracias te agradezco por dejarme uno y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic!! Y lo segundo… T.T… Me llegó al corazón… ^^… Perdón tengo tendencia a bipolaridad crónica… ^^ Gracias enormemente por dejar tu comentario y en especial por leer!!

Tengo una excusa que espero me sirva para justificar el cortar el kiss yullen… Bueno… Etto… ¡Ya voy mamá….! Broma, lo leerán a continuación ^^…

Y Delfín-san a rompido el record de romper corazones en este fic!! UP DELFIN-SAN!! ^^… Y ahora estoy pidiendo la intervención del dios/a del Yullen/AreKan para que siga el fic!!

Y volviendo a lo de Allen… No voy a dar o decir ni descartar que Allen es el de los recuerdos de Kanda, ya que se podría considerar como un spoiler que no quiero revelar… No aún… Muajajajaj _*

Y si, Evanescence es mi grupo favorito después de UVERworld, Higuramesh, XJapan, Mayday Parade, Abigndon Boys School, entre otras bandas!! Y no hay problem, yo también soy cero a la izquierda en inglés… ^^ jeje…

Nos leemos!

Marpesa Fane-Li: Gracias, y dejaré que lo del beso tome su rumbo y su desenlace… Y lo de Kanda… Sigue leyendo, aparecerán más misterios resueltos y más pero MAS DELFINES!! MUAJAJAJJAJAA… perdón, coff, coff… TENDENCIATERRORISTA… ^^

Gracias de nuevo… Hasta otra, matta nee!

Haruhi Juliet-Pon: Gracias, y no importa en que momento hayas comentado o no… Lo importante es que te haya gustado ^^… Pero principalmente gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un mensaje ^^…

No te preocupes… Tomo encerio tus amenazas y prometo cumplirlas para evitar algún arrepentimiento –o dignidad u huesos rotos- ^^

Nos estamos leyendo… ^^

Kurozumi: Hola, pues... Gracias por tu mensaje, y si... Para mucho no les hara falta un músico, pero Allen es una... Bueno, no daré spoiler antes de tiempo... Espero que en el próximo capi ya se muestra más el interés del conde y cia. en Allen... ^^

Bueno, lo del beso... De seguro se les quita la duda en este capi... ^^... Si no es como esperaban, por favor, no maten a este fiel servidor del/a dios/a Yaoista/Yullen/Arekan... ^^... Solo hago mi trabajo... Y no cobro, pero estoy viendo para domador de leones... ^^ Solo espero ganara algo que no sea solo familiarizarme con el cuerpo hospitalario... ^^

SI.. Al igual que delfin-san, los puntos suspensivos los llevo en todas partes... Encerio... Hasta en mi teléfono... ¿Lo ven? En todo el maldito tiempo los uso............... MALDICIÓN.............. Es una costumbre... no se, peo amo los puntos suspensivos.......... ^^

Y así... cerrando los saludos agradezco en general a las personas que leen mi fic…. ^^ Ah y otra cosilla más, si han dejado un mensaje más y no lo he publicado o nombrado me disculpan, pues de seguro actualicé pronto y no me fijé… Desde ya me disculpa y demos así inicio a otro capítulo!!

**. . .**

El viento mecía las blancas cortinas de su habitación; debían de ser como las diez de la noche si su "intuición horaria" no le fallaba, pero aún no conseguía tregua con Morfeo.

Suspiró exhausto y aburrido, claro, el estar todas las 24 horas acostado en una camilla es agotador… Fue lo que pasó por su mente; una pesada sonrisa adornó su rostro. La verdad que debía de ser algo tarde para llamarle a Allen, supuso.

«Parezco uno de esos arrugados vejetes que es enviado a un asilo de ancianos… Bueno, Allen no me dejaría en un lugar así… ¿Verdad?»

Un silencio azotó la habitación…

«Tengo suerte de que mi hijo es aún un solterón… de ser de otra manera… -un ruido hacia fuera de la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo puso alerta; unos minutos pasaron y suspiró de alivio. –creo que estoy comenzando mi crisis de paranoia…

La puerta comienza abrirse con un leve rechinido, Mana dirige su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien allí…? Hola… -ninguna respuesta; la puerta dejaba ver una pequeña abertura entre ella y el marco, pero luego se veía oscuro; hasta que…

Un fuerte viento azotó la habitación y sobresaltó de sobremanera a Mana quien dio un respingo y luego suspiró aliaviado para después acomodarse mejor en la almohada.

- Perdone mi intromisión, señor Walker… -dice la enfermera dentro de la habitación.

- Tranquila… Soy yo el que no sabe diferenciar entre la "enfermera del turno noche" y Mahoja, la de la tarde… -Decía ya más aliviado.

La mujer tan solo asintió; era una mujer rubia, cabellera larga y tomada en un coleta baja; tenía su típico traje de enfermera y unos llamativos lentes oscuros. Parecía muy frívola, y más con su tez pálida y sin muchas palabras, era muy cerrada la mujer.

La rubia se acercó hasta donde Mana y comenzó a tocar su suero e inyectar una jeringa que contenía un líquido; Mana confiaba en el trabajo de la mujer, y más con la belleza de ésta, ¿quién podría decirle que no? Pero cuando comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado al igual que sus párpados, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer.

Con algo de fuerza dirigió su mano derecha hasta el brazo de la "enfermera" y la mira con el ceño fruncido para luego decir…

- N-Noah…

La mujer frunce el ceño y se suelta del agarre del mayor, quien termina desmayado por el líquido que la mujer le insertó en su suero; la mujer rubia tan solo lo mira para después rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su traje lo que vendría ser un bisturí. Una sonrisa sádica se pudo dibujar en rostro que fue lo único visible en esa noche…

**. . .**

Sus respiraciones se iban acercando y dejando la distancia cada vez más olvidada, pero algo, algo que indudablemente no era olvidado por Kanda en esos momentos…

« ¿Qué se supone que hago…? ¿Estoy en lo correcto…? ¿Acaso estoy tratando de olvidarte por medio de esto? No… No puedo hacer esto al moyashi, ni a ti… Tampoco puedo hacérmelo a mí misma… No quiero olvidarte… Mas tu existencia… Me vale… ¡No quiero olvidarte…!»

- ¡No quiero!... –dijo casi gritando y alejándose de Allen desvió la mirada mientras que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y caían lágrimas de ellos; Allen tan solo la mira con confusión.

- K-Kanda… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella abrió los ojos desconcertada y lentamente se giró hasta la mirada preocupada de Allen que estaba fijo en ella. Kanda apretó los puños fuertemente y se levantó del asiento mientras que mantenía los ojos prendidos en el albino; él por otro lado también se levantó y trató de acercarse a Kanda…

- Kanda… -Dirigía sus manos hacia los brazos de la azabache, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡…Aléjate…! –dijo con dolor en la voz, Allen se detuvo en su lugar pero ella desvió la mirada triste al suelo para luego dar un suspiro. –G-Gracias por la ropa pero… Debo irme… -y sin más salió a lo que sus piernas le daban dejando en la habitación a Allen solo, solo con su piano como único testigo.

Escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la sala, indicando que Kanda ya no se encontraba en su hogar; suspiró de nuevo y dirigió una mirada a su piano. Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro para así acercase de nuevo al instrumento y sentarse apoyando los dedos sobre las teclas blancas, sin mucha fuerza y aún sin producir ningún sonido.

- Kanda… Creo que al final… -Allen comenzaba a tocar una nueva melodía, más lenta que la anterior escuchada. –Eres una completa desconocida para mí… Te lo he dicho antes… Me sorprendes cada vez más con tus palabras… Tus miradas… Con tu belleza… Dejándome ajeno a tu conciencia… -Allen cerró los ojos mientras que iba cantando acorde a lo que sentía en esos momentos… Una canción que bien describía lo que Kanda sentía en esos momentos… O mas bien lo que él creía…

Crucify my love, if my love is blind

_(Crucifica mi amor, __Si mi amor es ciego)_

« ¡Qué ironía…!... –Pensó Allen- Al escuchar esta canción… Más me recuerda que no debo enamorarme… Pero ahora que la vuelvo a tocar, me doy cuenta que me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo…-

crucify my love, if it should be that way

_(Crucifica mi amor, __Si así debe ser)_

-Hasta tú me lo has dicho… Mana… Hasta el más frío corazón… Puede volver a latir… El hecho de que sea un Noah, no es motivo por el cual deba yo ser como ellos… Monstruos sin corazón…-

swing the heartache, feel it inside out

_(Mece el dolor de mi corazón, Siéntelo de adentro hacia afuera)_

-Pero… Si de verdad me convierto en eso… ¿El "Allen" que existe… Será reemplazado por otro…? Si eso ocurre… Dejaré de ser Allen… Y de existir…»

**. **** . .**

crucify my love, if it sets me free

_(Crucifica mi amor__, Si me libera)_

never know, never trust that love should see a color

_(Nunca creí, nunca confié que el amor deba ver un color)_

when the wind cries, i'll say goodbye

_(Cuando el viento llora, diré adiós)_

El viento comenzaba a volverse más intensivo conforme los segundos pasaban; ella seguía corriendo en dirección a su hogar sin mirar atrás y con la falta de oxígeno de tanto correr.

Sabía que esa no fue una de las mil maneras de despedirse, pero no podía pensar en esos momentos, su mente la abandonó en el transcurso de esa melodía.

El viento le traía tantos recuerdos de su pasado, que propiamente no puede o no sabe como sobrellevarlo en esos momentos… Pero tampoco sabe como subestimarse a sí misma.

Al salir de la casa de Allen, se había puesto sus audífonos y mientras corría escuchaba música, una de las formas en que aclara sus ideas era con ese método, pero con "Crucify my love" le mostraba las dos caras que ella misma trata de esconder… La del pasado y la de ahora, la del presente.

Ya se vio enfrente de la puerta de su casa, sabía que estaría allí su madre esperándola con uno de sus regaños por la hora en que venía, pero mera palmera le interesaba, tan solo quería dormir. Giró la perilla de la puerta y se dijo a sí misma "adivina", allí estaba su madre con una de las miradas que te inculpa inmediatamente que "fuiste-tu-el-maldito-bastando-que-comió-mis-galletas" o algo por el estilo.

Entró sin importarle que le dijera y al pasar por su lado su madre se quedó de piedra al ver el rostro de su hija con rastros de… ¿Lágrimas?... Eso era imposible o se venía el Apocalipsis.

No iba a detenerla...

Se adentró hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, ya no aguantó más y calló sobre sus rodillas mientras que la música sonaba en sus oídos como redescubriendo sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

tried to learn, tried to find

_(Intenté aprender, intenté encontrar)_

to reach out for eternity. Where's the answer?

_(Alcanzar la eternidad. ¿Donde está la respuesta?)_

Una brisa revolvió su flequillo, alzó la vista despacio y vio que la ventana estaba abierta; se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y lo dejó a un lado junto con su mochila para después incorporarse del suelo y dirigirse hasta su pequeño balcón y cerrar su ventana… Más al tomar la perilla del ventanal, algo la detiene, algo le dice que no debe cerrar las ventanas…

Se asoma al balcón y se recuesta por él para después recordar lo que resta de la canción; una imagen vino a su mente que la hizo sonreír y cantar…

is this forever

_(¿Es esto el para siempre?)_

Like a river flowing to the sea

_(Como un río desembocando en el mar)_

you'll be miles away and I will know

_(Estarás a millas de mí, y sabré)_

I know I can deal with the pain

_(Se que puedo aguantar el dolor)_

no reason to cry

_(No hay razón para llorar)_

La imagen que se imaginó en esos momentos era ver al "moyashi" tocar el piano mientras que cantaba la misma canción que ella.

**. ****. ****.**

no reason to cry

_(No hay razón para llorar)_

Allen detiene sus dedos para después sonreír.

- ¿No es verdad…? –Su sonrisa se intensificó más al imaginarse a la japonesa cantar la misma canción que él. –No hay razón para llorar más... Kanda…

**. **** . .**

Al día siguiente; en la preparatoria.

- ¡Apúrate, Lavi! –decía la joven china con una sonrisa, mientras que caminaba. –El sábado es la gran fiesta de la preparatoria; tan solo falta tres días y aún debemos ocuparnos del sonido, las luces y la comida.

- ¿Pero por qué debo ser yo el que cargue con tantas cajas? –dice Lavi que apenas puede hablar con tantas cajas tapando su rostro.

- Bueno… Necesitaba a un hombre fuerte y grande para que cargue todos los adornos… -Un pequeño silencio hizo la china.- Pero solo contaba contigo.

Lavi se detuvo mientras que procesaba las palabras de la muchacha.

- … -minutos de reacción tardía. -¡Ey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?!... –Tarde.

- Apúrate Lavi… -Lenalee se encontraba a más de tres metros de él, y lo único de que pudo hacer es… bufar molesto.

También se encontraban Komui, Jonny, Tup y Reever. Y así es como Lavi –o mula de carga, propiedad de Lenalee Lee.- ayudaba para la preparación de la gran fiesta junto con los demás, pero como Lenalee era la encargada general del gran evento estudiantil que ofrece la preparatoria, quería que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones para el día siguiente.

- Lenalee, ¿dónde va el cable rojo? –preguntó Lavi mientras sostenía el cable rojo y uno azúl.

- De seguro que es en el artefacto ese, no se nada de electricidad, Lavi. –contesta Lenalee mientras daba un último toque a las grandes telas que adornaban el techo… Esperen… ¿Cuándo llegó hasta el techo?

Lavi dirigió su vista a la china que se encontraba sobre la gran escalera adornando una que otra tela.

- ¡Lenalee! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí arriba?! ¡Podrías morir! –le gritaba Lavi desde el suelo.

- ¡Tranquilo, estoy bien…! ¡Y si no terminas con eso yo misma te colgaré desde aquí arriba, ¿oíste?! ¡Gracias! –Decía la –muy bipolar- china. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Lavi seguido de una gran gota resbalando por su cabeza, mientras que un pensamiento surcaba su conciencia.

« Lenalee es… Una completa suicida… ¡Más que yo!... No es de esperarse tras el hermano que tiene…» -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el director de la preparatoria.

- Oh, Laaaviii… -se escucha la voz cantarina de Komui detrás de él, que erizó totalmente la piel del pelirrojo.

- ¡K-K-Komui! –dio un respingo para luego suspirar.

- Si fuera mal pensado, diría que estás mirando mucho a mi queridísima hermana menor… -un komurin apareció detrás del científico; Lavi comienza a sudar frío en el mismo instante que el robot hizo su aparición –de quien sabe donde.-

- Buenos días… -se escucha una voz acercarse hacia Lavi. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta a ver al recién llegado como si fuera su salvación en carne y hueso.

- ¡Buenos días Kuro-sempai…! ¡Has venido para conversar sobre el examen de historia, no es así, pues andando! –y así se largó con el profesor de historia "Kuro-chan" o Alister Crowley, para ser exactos.

- P-Pues… -ya no podía detener al maratonista de su alumno pelirrojo que lo llevó a dar la vuelta al mundo en… dos segundos, es decir, la vuelta al colegio, que es casi lo mismo; lo había sacado de ese lugar sin siquiera escuchar su opinión.

Lenalee solo se queda viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido Lavi junto con el maestro de historia, con una mirada confundida para luego… « Nii-san…»

- ¿Lenalee? –escuchó como la llamaban; bajó la mirada a ver de quien se trataba y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro seguido de…

- ¡Kanda, que bueno verte! -Había llegado la japonesa y estaba parada mirando a su amiga desde la punta del techo y bueno… Raro ¿no?

- ¿No que te suspendieron? –preguntó Lenalee bajando por la escalera. –Creí que no vendrías.

- Che… No tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi casa. –responde como siempre.

- ¡Hola, Kanda! –saluda Jonny y Tup desde la otra punta del lugar; ella solo frunce el ceño mientras que musita un "Hmp"

- ¿Y…? –Preguntó Lenalee con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿"Y" qué?...

- ¿Cómo que "y qué", Kanda? ¿Cómo está Allen-kun? ¿Ah venido contigo? –preguntó Lenalee con tonos carmesí en sus mejillas.

- No soy su niñera como para saberlo, y no, no está conmigo si te has dado cuenta, joder… -se cruzó de brazos mientras que dirigía su vista hacia donde se estaba decorando para la gran fiesta. –Así que te tocó a ti encargarte de la decoración, supongo…

- Ah eso, pues fui yo misma se lo pedí a mi hermano; será muy divertido y promete mucho este año, Kanda; ¿En verdad que no quieres venir?

- Che… Tengo mejores cosas que hacer… -silencio- No preguntes.

- Ahh… Creo que fue tonto de mi parte hacerlo sola, bueno, les tengo a mi hermano y a los de la sección directiva pero… y mira que dentro de tres días es todo esto, no creo que pueda soportarlo tanto tiempo… -suspira cansada; Kanda bufa molesta para luego decir.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente contratan decoradores y listo? –pregunta mirando en dirección contraria.

- Es que… -Lenalee bajó la mirada hasta que una sombra cubre sus ojos.- Como es nuestro último año dentro de la preparatoria pues… Pues quería que fuese algo inolvidable y…

- Tan solo di que quieres que ayuda…

- ¿Quieres ayudarme? –levantó la mirada esperanzada la china.

- Che… -es decir "¡Si, si quiero! ¡Wiii!" Claro que sin tanta emoción…

- Bien, gracias Kanda. –sonríe amablemente. –Creo que me ayudarás bastante con los adornos y los lienzos… ¡Las músicas y los videos o el karaoke! ¡Ah, también para ir a retirar la comida y…!

- ¡Wow, wow, wow! Una cosa a la vez quieres, solo por hoy te ayudaré que estoy de buen humor, pero no malgastes tu suerte… -Dice Kanda con una ceja enarcada.

- Si, lo siento, es la emoción de ver todo esto finalizado y que sea todo un éxito… Bien, creo que puedes ayudarme primero con los adornos. Se encuentran en esa pila de cajas…

Y así comenzaban a limpiar, decorar y demás el lugar en donde se desarrollaría la fiesta, que es el salón de eventos de la institución.

**. . .**

Había salido del consultorio más rápido de lo que había calculado, la verdad que no había muchos pacientes ese día o en ese horario; es la tarde que le consume más tiempo y energía, y ahora que debía cubrir ambos turnos.

Detuvo su paso al instante en cual recordó el motivo por el cual deba cumplir más horarios. Frunció le ceño molesto al igual que apretaba los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos; él no era una persona que reacciona por medio de golpes, pero en esos momentos deseaba indiscutiblemente golpear a alguien o algo para descargar su rabia.

_Eran como las doce de la noche; ya se había acostado y estaba muy cansado, pero aún no podía dormir, tan solo estaba allí acostado sin hacer nada, con los ojos cerrados tratando de mentirse así mismo de que estaba durmiendo._

_La verdad que no podía y menos con la fructífera ayuda de su fiel "mejor amigo" o como debía de ser, suponía él; si, el complejo de Hitler, estaba mirándolo con lo que vendría a ser un ceño fruncido, y con un zapato en su boca, ya sin mucha utilidad futurista aparente, y sin mencionar que estaba bañada en saliva._

_El intestino de Allen comenzó a dar vueltas al pensar de que ese zapato debía de llevar mañana por la tarde al consultorio… Solo esperaba de que lo único con que estuviera cubierto fuera saliva; no estaba de ánimos de encontrar una que otra sorpresa por la mañana._

_Y mientras divagaba sobre "el juguete" de Tim, escuchó el teléfono sonar, rápidamente se levantó y dirigió hasta donde estaba sus alpargatas de pikachu, y con ellas bajó por las escaleras hasta donde estaba el teléfono._

_- ¿Hola?... –dice Allen._

_- Estúpido sobrino… -escuchó detrás de la linea y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. _

_Y al mismo tiempo, se giró y detrás de él estaba Timpcampy, con una máscara estilo Jason, con todo y los agujeritos… Si, daba miedo._

_- Estúpido, me estás haciendo gastar dinero… Presta atención… -se escucha de nuevo la voz de su "amado" tío Cross._

_- Tío Cross… ¿A qué se debe tu…_

_- ¡Cállate…! –Allen se quedó de piedra al escuchar el tono de voz del pelirrojo, ¿acaso era miedo…? Allen puso más atención a lo que su tío iba diciendo hasta que llegó a la parte primordial de su llamda._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo está Mana? ¿Está contigo?_

_- Si, pero está inconciente… Aún no se recupera del todo, pero ahora estoy con la pesadilla de tu padre… La enfermera del turno tarde… _

_- ¿Mahoja-san? –pregunta Allen con una gotita en la cabeza._

_- Si, pero ella es una de mis aliadas… Y junto a Annita… Aún permanecemos en el hospital, y así estaremos hasta que podamos tener el camino libre… -Hizo un momento de silencio.- Mana está en peligro, Allen… Al menos lo está si permanece al lado tuyo… _

_- ¿Lo dices por los Noah?... Si es por eso, yo… _

_- ¡Tú no harás nada, idiota! Te quedarás donde estás y actuarás como si nada… Pero algo más te tendré que pedir… -Dijo Cross con su voz un poco más calmada._

_- Si, lo que sea. –dijo Allen._

_- No te atreva a acercarte a Mana… Al menos por este tiempo; manténte alejado de él… Tú eres uno de los motivos por el cual Mana ha sufrido esto, y no será la primera vez…_

_- … -Allen mantuvo silencio por unos instantes hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de su tío._

_- Hagas lo que hagas, sígueles el juego… Y no hables del tema con los Noah… No los provoques… Sabes que será por un tiempo determinado tu dependencia hacia ellos… -Allen le interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscan de mí, Tío? –preguntó con desesperación el albino, pero un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre la llamada. -¿T-Tío…?_

_- Solo has lo que te digo, estúpido… -y luego colgó la llamada._

_- ¡Tío, hola! ¡Tío Cross!... Maldición, me colgó… -depositó el tubo del teléfono en su base con rabia. –Mana… Perdón…_

Siguió su camino, ya eran como las 11:45 a.m. y debía de estar en la preparatoria, junto a Komui Lee a las 12: 30 p.m. Dio un suspiro cansado para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, tan radiante y sin rastro de una sola nube; es extraño, ya que la noche anterior llovió mucho y refrescó bastante.

"La noche anterior…"

Dijo en sus pensamientos; si, la noche anterior había sido una de las más bellas que haya tenido; pudo tocar su piano sin ninguna interrupción otorgada por _él_… Su sombra.

Pero después de todo, el hecho de que no se apareciese fue por ella, por Yuu Kanda. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordarse de la muchacha; verla llorar fue como apreciar el verdadero significado de una obra de arte, no solo contemplar su superficialidad, sino sentir como ésta toca tu alma por medio de su belleza… Así es Yuu Kanda. Recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, aún no podía olvidarlo, o más bien no lo quería hacer… Un recuerdo, una melodía, un beso…

«Bueno… Lo del beso… pues…»

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que había llegado hasta puertas de la preparatoria; ahora debería ir junto a Komui para charlar de unas cuantas cosas que concernían su empleo dentro del instituto.

Se adentró al local y siguió su camino, subió escalones y siguió caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención, el salón de eventos. Komui le había mencionado sobre la fiesta que cada año se realiza, por los alumnos que están en su último periodo dentro de la preparatoria, como una fiesta para compartir su último año con los nuevos ingresados.

Sabía también que su hermana menor –habla de Lenalee- estaba estudiando en la preparatoria y que era la compañera de Yuu Kanda, y de lo entusiasmada que se le podía notar a la menor de los Lee, al hablar de éste acontecimiento.

Posó su mano sobre las puertas y las empujó tranquilamente hacia fuera, entrando al salón; se quedó mirando por unos instantes como estaban los preparativos para el sábado. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se fue formando en su rostro al notar como las personas se ayudaban entre si, como si de una familia se tratase.

Bajó la mirada un poco melancólico al recordar esa palabra…

«Familia…» -pensó muy metido en ellos, hasta que alguien lo sacó de ellos.

- ¡Allen-kun! ¡Qué bueno verte! –El albino levantó su rostro hacia la persona quien lo nombró, y comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el chino para recibirlo.

- Buenas tardes, Komui-san… Disculpe la molestia, parece estar un poco ocupado. –dice con una sonrisa el menor.

- Ah esto, pues es de lo que te estaba hablando hace unos días atrás. Sabes, dentro de quince minutos estoy contigo, ¿podrías esperarme?

- S… -pero antes de que pudiera responder algo llega otra persona hasta donde los hombres estaban.

- Allen-kun… -era Lenalee que con algo cohibida se acerca.

- Ah, Lenalee… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con su tan típica sonrisa "made for moyashi-chan"

- ¿No quieres ayudarnos, Allen-kun? –preguntó Lenalee un poco menos avergonzada. –Será divertido si nos ayudas.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? –dirigió su vista hasta donde Komui e hizo una reverencia. –Con su permiso, Komui-san.

- Claro, Allen-kun… Siéntete como parte de la familia. Lenalee tomó de la mano a Allen por lo que Komui –y su sensor de "anti-pulpos" se activó-…

- ¡LENALEE-CHAN! ¡NOOOO, ALLEN-KUN PUEDE SER, a pesar de todo, UN PULPO QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR A MI PEQUEÑA Y PURA LENALEE! –pero los presentes solo lo miran con gotas en las cabezas y tres puntos suspensivos.

- Nii-san…

- Komui-san…

- Nii-san, ¿no que querías colocar las serpentinas? –dijo Lenalee con pequeños frascos que contenían las serpentinas.

- ¡Wii, serpentinas! –Y así Komui tomó los frascos. -¡Gracias, Lenalee-chan!... ¡Te llamaré Britney, serpetina-chan…! ¡Vamos Britney…! –decía su hermano con cascaditas en los ojos de tanta felicidad, mientras que se llevaba a "Britney" la serpentina.

- Perdónalo… Es muy… Cariñoso. –dice Lenalee avergonzada.

- No importa… -responde Allen con una sonrisa y un tic, seguido de un pensamiento- «…complejo de hermana…»

- ¿Moyashi?... –los dos jóvenes se dan vuelta al ver quien lo llamó de esa forma. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡No soy Moyashi! –se queja como niño pequeño. –Y he venido para hablar con Komui-san, pero ahora está ocupado por lo que me quedaré a ayudarles hasta que se desocupe.

- Che… –dice con su tan típico semblante para volver a la tarea que tenía minutos antes.

- Siempre tan cariñosa… -masculla por lo bajo el albino, pero Lenalee alcanzó a escuchar.

- Siempre es así. –sonríe la china. –Pero es buena persona; de seguro que no se abre mucho cuando tiene turno contigo, ¿o si?

- Pues algo es algo, supongo… -sonríe apenado. –Y dime, Lenalee ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

- Pues puedes ayudarme a mí… Creo que falta colocar uno que otro color por esa esquina, ¿no? –dice señalando con su dedo. Allen solo asiente. –Creo que quedó unas telas en la oficina de mi hermano, vamos. –y así toma la mano de Allen para dirigirse fuera del lugar.

Lenalee y Allen iban camino hacia la oficina del director Lee; pero antes de toparse con el despacho de éste, se toparon con el conejo pelirrojo, que seguía como secuestrador del maestro de historia…

- ¡¿Lenalee?! –llamó sorprendido el rumano, a lo que la china se detuvo a mirar quien la llamó.

- Alister-sempai, y… Lavi. –Dijo lo último con pesadez en la voz, claro, pues huyó ante el komurin de su hermano. –Gomen ne… -hizo una pequeña reverencia por lo vergonzoso que puede llegar a ser el "amor fraternal"

- Descuida, Lena-chan… La costumbre… -sonríe el pelirrojo, para luego dirigir su vista al muchacho quien la acompañaba; le tenía algo de familiar por lo que se le quedó mirando un rato para asimilar los rostros. -«Me recuerda a alguien… pero… ¿quién?...» -¿Y éste quien es?

- Mi nombre es Allen Walter, mucho gusto… Es probable que me veas de seguido, estoy viendo para ser maestro en ésta institución. -dice extendiendo su mano hasta el muchacho.

- Yo soy Junior Bookman, pero puedes abreviarlo simplemente con "Lavi"… -Corresponde al apretón del albino. –Entonces eres tú del que tanto habla Lena-chan, supongo.

Lenalee comenzó a tomar un sonrojo bien marcado en sus -anteriormente blancas- mejillas, causando en el albino una risita avergonzada.

- ¡N-No lo escuches por favor! ¡Es que Lavi es… Bueno, tu sabes… Y-Yo…! –Se auto-delataba la joven Lee.

- Tranquila, Lena-chan… -Dice Lavi con su tan típica voz serena y divertida a la vez; el muchacho posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la china.- Además, todos saben que estás loca por mí… -pero antes de que siga hablando, recibió un "tierno" golpe en el rostro por parte de Lenalee. -¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

- Por charlatán… -dice un poco molesta y ruborizada. –Gomen Allen-kun… Lavi es… un donjuán… -dice con pesadez lo último.

- ¡No soy un donjuán… Soy romántico, solo eso…! –discute el pelirrojo.

- Chicos… -era Krory quien trataba de intervenir en el asunto.

- Perdone, Crowley-sempai… -de nuevo era Lenalee la que hablaba. –Allen-kun, él es Alister Crowley… Nuestro maestro de historia.

- Mucho gusto… -saluda Allen cortésmente ante el rumano quien correspondía con pequeños cabezazos.

- Vamos, Allen-kun… -Lavi toma el brazo del albino y del profesor y los estira para caminar. –Si dices que serás nuestro próximo maestro, no está de más mostrarte el colegio; vamos Kuro-sempai.

- E-Está bien… -dice el mayor con algo de… ¿Falta de libertad?... Quizá.

- ¡Lavi, Allen-kun y yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer! –dice Lenalee jalando del otro brazo al albino. –Vamos, Allen-kun…

- C-Cla…

- Pero debo mostrarle el colegio, Lena-chan… -Estironea un poco más al brazo del muchacho. –Vamos Allen-kun…

- Bueno yo…

- No, se irá conmigo…

- No, conmigo…

- ¡Conmigo!

- ¡Conmigo!

- ¡¿Puedo opinar?! –interrumpió tímidamente el demandado por ambos jóvenes.

- ¡No! –respondieron unánime, haciendo que el muchacho se encoja de hombros.

- Moyashi… -el muchacho se giró con el rostro esperanzado, primera vez en su vida, de escuchar ese apodo, porque sabía que se trataba de su nueva salvación con aura de shinigami-sama.

- ¡Kanda! –exclama alegre el albino casi lanzándose por la japonesa, pero claro, conociendo a ésta, primero se cortaría los brazos antes de abrazar a alguien y más a él. –Que bueno verte…

- Che. –Resopló ésta con tanto ánimo como es característico en ella.

- ¡Yuu, no te había visto! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Acaso vendrás a la fiesta?! –dice Lavi ya abrazando a la azabache con toda la espontaneidad que solo él sabe emanar.

Allen comienza a tener un tic en el ojo… Quizás por dos motivos, pero uno de ellos es… «Este chico es un completo suida…»

- Lavi… -tono de shinigami-sama enfadado. –Suéltame y… ¡No me llames por mi nombre de pila, joder! –explotó la muchacha causando terror en los presentes, en especial a Crowley, que aunque bien conocía a su alumna japonesa, aún no podía controlarse al ver a Shinigami-sama en carne y hueso.

- Yuu, ¿conoces a Allen? Será nuestro profesor de… -Dirigió su vista al albino. –Perdona, pero… ¿Qué enseñarás?

- Psicología y antropología. –contesta Kanda.

- ¡Psicología y antropo no se cuanto…!... Espera, ¿cómo lo sabes tú Yuu? –preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, acercándose de vuelta a la chica.

- Porque éste idiota, es mi psicólogo idiota y mi acosador personal… idiota… -responde sin muchos ánimos y enfatizando la palabra "idiota" en su oración.

- ¡No soy idiota, Bakanda! –responde casi gritando de furia el albino.

- Ah, claro… Eres Moyashi. –dice la chica con un dedo en el labio como calculando, molestando más al muchacho, y así, su discusión comenzó entre "no soy moyashi" y otras palabrotas por parte de Kanda.

- ¿Moyashi? ¿Bakanda?... –Lavi aún le costaba procesar los apodos que había escuchado desde los labios de los dos jóvenes que ahora mismo yacían discutiendo, y haciendo más confusa la situación para el pelirrojo. –Espera… -Ambos, Allen y Kanda miraron al que hablaba. -¿Estás diciendo que… Ustedes dos… Ustedes… Son… "eso"?

Unos minutos Allen y Kanda se le quedaron viendo para luego mirarse entre sí y captar lo que Lavi se refería con "eso" y bueno…

- ¡Claro que no! –explotó Kanda con lo que podría ser ¿sonrojos?... Que no pasaron desapercibidos por los presentes. -¿Qué tanto me miran? Tsk…

- Al menos disimula tu sonrojo, Kanda… -dice burlonamente el albino con esa cara de "inocencia artificial" que tanto molestaba a la japonesa.

- Moyashi…

Y de vuelta a discutir esos dos…

Lenalee al igual que Crowley trataban de apaciguar la situación entre ellos, mientras que Lavi miraba aún confuso la escenita de éstos dos, tratando de procesar lo recibido.

«Yuu… Le puso un apodo a Allen… Ni siquiera a mí me había llamado de alguna manera para ofender mi autoestima… ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?! T.T» -Y así se hundía en un abismo sin fondo aparente, es decir, estaba en la esquina plantando cetas.

- Bien, creo que hemos dejado de lado el hecho del porque hemos venido hasta aquí, ¿no Lenalee? –dijo Allen con una sonrisa para la china, que inmediatamente notó Kanda como un ¿reto?

«El gusano quiere jugar sucio… Vaya idiota se cree»

- Tienes razón, Allen-kun… -dice Lenalee.

- Creo que también Lavi y tú deberían de hacer lo mismo… ¿no lo crees así, Kanda? -dice Allen quien solo sonríe hipócritamente mientras Kanda fruncía el ceño ante lo que dijo el albino.

Lavi al escuchar eso, un brillo de esperanza apareció ante él; y de un salto ya se encontraba al lado de Kanda con una sonrisa.

- Si, así debe ser… -dijo secamente Kanda a lo que Allen sonrió más; tenía que admitir que el albino era persistente, y no se quedaría atrás al igual que ella ignoraría ser última. Ambas miradas chocaban con rayos amenazadores para luego darse la espalda y comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas, seguidos por Lenalee y Lavi.

Krory mientras tanto miraba a ambas direcciones como indeciso de que hacer en esos momentos y después… Salir corriendo hacia donde –según él- quedaba el baño.

**. . .**

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno… Hasta aquí, espero que el tiempo en que me tardé en actualizar, fuera recompensado en éste capítulo… Me despido con una sola cosa…

…

…

¡Adiós!... ^^


	9. Ayer por tí hoy por mí

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Joshua Lee.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola, de nuevo yo… ^^…

Bueno, volviendo a lo más importante… ¡Hola! … Ya lo dije… ¬¬… Y sigo con los puntos suspensivos…………… Jeje, perdón por eso, tengo algún trauma con los… suspensivos… ¡Ah, lo hago de nuevo! … WHAT THE… -censurado- Perdonen mí… ¿Trauma? Bueno, pues si.

Comencemos de una vez, antes de que siga divagando… -¡Basta!-

Agradecimientos:

De nuevo y mil gracias por leer y también por dejar sus comentarios… ¡Han muy feliz a Joshu-kun…! … En especial… -¡BASTA!- Perdón… En especial a… ¬¬

Keshi295: Bueno, perdón por la demora, y si… Pensaba en dejarlo en el aire…. ¡Es mentira! Amo este fic y pondré todas las ganas y todas las fuerzas de mis dedos y mi cerebro para hacer de este fic el mejor y que les siga gustando, por supuesto. Gracias por tu mensaje y nos leemos pronto!

NIKONIKO-CHAN: Pues lastimosamente no, no se besaron… Temo que seguirán así hasta… Bueno, eso sería spoiler, así que callado me quedooo…

Sin resentimiento, todos nos quedamos o.O cuando termina un fic y queremos más, más, más y más… Te comprendo… Y no te disculpes, no hay drama!

Ichi-Ichi: Gracias por tu mensaje! Y pues si, tratan de darse celos , y veamos quien ganará… Jojo! Y si, en este fic hay insinuaciones de Laki, por lo que habrá varias cosas sobre los Noah!

Strawberrykoneko: Y bueno, si.. Hubiera sido mejor, pero así se quedan con la incógnita de que.. ¡¿Cuándo p… se besarán?! Si, yo también soy de los que les pone nombre a las cosas, como por ejemplo Charlie, la caja de fósforos de mi mamá, ella siempre tratando de prenderle fuego a la cocina, y fue por eso que ahora le tengo a Charlie en mi habitación…

Si, siempre el karma negativo acosa a Moyashi-chan… Gracias y nos leeremos pronto!

-Pon: Bueno, gracias por tu reviews… Estuve bastante tiempo bajo la mesa rogando a que no te vinieras a Paraguay… ¡Ah, revelé mi país! Y bueno, si… Soy Paraguay… ¡PERO NO SOY HIJO DE LUGO!... perdón, a veces me dejo llevar por todo… jojo…

Y si, Delfín-san es super kawaii, excepto cuando intenta dominar el mundo porque está en su faceta de "Hitler-san" y bueno… Pero lamento decir que tampoco está en este capi… Gomen…

Tranquila, la amenaza sirve bastante… Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capí!

Marpesa Fane-Li: Bueno, gracias Marpesa… La verdad que también estuve muy alejado de la compu… Y Bueno, gracias de nuevo por tu mensaje!!

Bueno, y así estamos con el tema de… y comienzo a molestarme a mí mismo… *¬¬… Dejando de lado mi lucha interna, demos paso al fic, espero que les guste y nos vemos al pie de la página… ^^…

**. **** . .**

Iban caminando ya cerca de la oficina de Komui; seguían platicando muy animosos, la verdad que en muchas cosas se parecían Lenalee y Allen, o eso es lo que pudo percibir el albino tras su conversación con la Lee, hasta que tocaron un tema que bien interesado dejó al inglés.

- Y dime Lenalee… -La china lo miró dando a entender que lo estaba escuchando. -¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Kanda?

La muchacha se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior al igual que miraba hacia arriba como tratando de recordarlo, hasta que con una sonrisa dirigió su vista a Allen.

- La verdad que… Nos hemos conocido cuando ambas éramos niñas… Creo que a los siete años; pero a los nueve años tuve que viajar a China junto con mi hermano; y he vuelto el año pasado… -Terminó con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica que llamó la atención de Allen.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el muchacho.

La chica se extrañó por la pregunta y rápido negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y pequeños rubores en el rostro algo apenada por la situación.

- No es nada, solo que… Kanda ha cambiado mucho desde que no la veía… -Allen miró sorprendido a la chica.

- ¿Qué te refieres con "ha cambiado mucho desde que no la veías"?

- Bueno, nunca pude saber el trasfondo o el motivo del cambio en Kanda… Lavi lo sabe, pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ello, cambiaba drásticamente el tema… De seguro que es algo muy personal de Kanda y no es muy educado involucrarme en su vida, sabiendo que a ella le molestaría, así que dejé de insistir…-Comentó un tanto decepcionada Lenalee.

- Supongo que Lavi es el mejor amigo de Kanda. –dijo algo divertido para cambiar de tema.

- Si, pues Lavi ha conocido a Kanda mucho antes que yo, cuando ambos eran muy pequeños, hasta ahora siguen siendo amigos aunque Kanda lo niegue… Lavi es como un hermano para ella al igual que lo es para mí.

- Comprendo… -Desvía la mirada hacia el frente como pensativo, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de la china.

- Allen-kun… -Llamó la muchacha, Allen tan solo dirigió su mirada hasta ella.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? … -dijo con la mirada baja y algo sonrojada, se encontraba jugando con sus dedos algo cohibida.

- Ya lo estás haciendo, pero adelante… -sonrió amablemente Allen.

- Creo que es un tanto atrevida pero… ¿A-A ti te… Te gusta…

- ¿Kanda? –preguntó Allen, Lenalee apretó los puños, y rápidamente alzó la mirada totalmente roja y moviendo las manos frenéticamente negando.

- N-No precisamente ella… Sino… ¿T-Te gusta alguien…?

Allen se llevó su mano al mentón como pensando para después desviar la mirada hacia el frente; Lenalee miraba atenta a Allen, incluso pudo ver una tierna sonrisa en sus labios acompañado de pequeños sonrojos. La Lee apretó más fuerte sus puños esperando no creer lo que estaba pensando.

- Pues no. –dijo Allen sin preocupación alguna.

- ¿No? –Preguntó algo decepcionada Lenalee, pero al darse cuenta de la forma interrogativa en que la miraba el inglés, se dio cuenta de su metida de pata. –Ops, perdona… No quería sonar de esa manera… -rió nerviosa.- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que piensas de Kanda?

- Bueno, no la conozco bastante y digamos que nuestro encuentro no fue nada cómodo para ambos, pero… -una pequeña sonrisa, Lenalee pudo apreciar en el rostro del muchacho, algo que pudo definir como alegría o algo de ternura. –Creo que Kanda es una de las pocas personas con quienes no concuerdo, y la verdad en ocasiones es algo molesta, terca, presumida, arrogante… Bueno, en fin, para acotar un poco, es del tipo de persona que más me… No sé, me irradia curiosidad; es lista, talentosa, y bastante impredecible…

- Oh… -bajó la mirada como analizando las palabras del muchacho. La verdad que nunca esperaba oír eso, quizás si algo parecido a que cada vez que está con ella discuten o algo así, pero a ciencia cierta, en todo el tiempo en que llevaba conociéndola, cada vez que está con Allen, podía notar que volvía a ver a la Kanda de hace años atrás, a esa niña inmadura que adoraba ganar una batalla de oraciones, o algo de ese estilo de niñerías. Sonrió levemente. –Supongo que te agrada… -dijo en un tono bastante reservado que casi fue imperceptible para Allen, de no ser por la distancia que llevaban ambos jóvenes.

- Pues, si… -dijo con una sonrisa Allen; la otra muchacha solo alzó la vista con los ojos abiertos con algo de sorpresa y pena por haberla escuchado, para luego teñir sus mejillas en un rojo carmín, que fue correspondido con una sonrisa tierna por parte del inglés.

**. **** . .**

Los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos que no esperaban a convertirse en horas hasta que las cinco, sonó en su recordatorio. Dejó a un lado la pila de cajas que estaba cargando para luego sacar su celular y apagar el maldito recordatorio que había puesto para las 5 p.m. Había olvidado por completo que tenía su cita con el Moyashi y que no debía faltar, o eso es lo que su querida y comprensiva nada asesina madre le había amenazado perdón… dicho.

Buscó con la mirada la cabeza albina del muchacho, hasta que dio en el blanco; estaba colocando junto con Lavi el mantel a unas cuantas mesas; sonrió de lado, definitivamente, Yuu Kanda amaba su trabajo… Molestar al Moyashi.

- ¡Oi, Baka-Moyashi! –llamó la oriental al muchacho, que como si el guión estuviese escrito, se dio vuelta de inmediato al escuchar su tan nombrado pero indeseado apodo otorgado por la reencarnación de Shinigami-sama.

- ¡Qué soy Allen, BaKanda! –contestó molesto Allen ante el llamado de la muchacha.

- Che… -musitó simplemente para luego acercarse hasta donde el inglés. –Por si te olvidas, tengo una cita contigo… -Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la oración, su tan querido "usagi-personal" apareció en escena.

- ¡Iie…! ¡Yuu-chan va a tener una cita con Moyashi-chan! ¡Yo quería una cita con Yuu-chan!... ¡Lenalee… Yuu-chan te ganó! –empezó a gritar Lavi amarrado a las piernas de Kanda haciendo que el ambiente se convirtiera en uno mucho más denso.

- Usagi… -murmuró de ultratumba Kanda, haciendo que su rostro se ocultara en una terrible y aterradora sombra, mientras sus ojos brillaban como algún felino ya en asecho a su presa. Para luego dar paso a su inseparable katana (que ni siquiera el autor sabe de donde lo trajo. Quizás sea por eso lo de "inseparable") ya en el lugar favorito de ésta… El cuello del "Usagi". -¿Acaso tienes complejo del director Komui? Suelta mis piernas, ¡imbécil retrasado complejo suicida…! –gritó molesta la última descripción del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste obedeciera al instante.

- ¡Lavi-baka! –gritó Lenalee otorgándole un fuerte golpe al pelirrojo, que lo mantuvo durante unos minutos tirado en el suelo.

- Supongo que te lo merecías, ¿nee Lavi? –dijo Allen con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro, no muy conocida para los espectadores.

- Bah… Deja que se desangre por los últimos segundos… Tenemos asuntos más importantes, Moyashi. –dijo Kanda jalando la manga de la camisa del albino, ya dirigiéndose hacia la salida del local.

- ¡BaKanda, suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar solo! -

- ¿Enserio? –soltó de golpe al muchacho haciendo que caiga al suelo.- Creí que un anciano ya no lo hacía… -se burló bastante disimulado la japonesa molestando aún más al albino que solo pudo bufar molesto con una venita latente.

- ¡Allen-kun! –llamó Lenalee antes de que se pudieran marchar. Ella se acercó hasta donde yacía el albino en el suelo y Kanda parada a un lado de él. –Solo quería pedirte si… Si no era molestia para ti, venir mañana… ¡Ya sabes para decorar y todo! Jeje… -rió nerviosa la china.

- Claro. –se reincorporó Allen para luego posar tiernamente su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. -además estaré ya por aquí como nuevo maestro… Espero que tengas conmigo mañana.

Lenalee no pudo detener sus sonrojos ante la muestra de aquella sonrisa tan tierna por parte del muchacho, la verdad que la adoraba, adoraba la forma en que le sonreía, y quería pensar que esa era tan solo para ella. Con algo de sorpresa asintió débilmente ante la oración del inglés, sentía los labios temblándole de manera ansiosa pero a la vez tímida. Esos sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca podría haberlo descifrado.

- Donjuán, apúrate… -dijo Kanda jalando de nuevo al moyashi.

- ¡Qué soy Allen! ¡ALLEN! –Gritó ya fuera del lugar, sacando varias risas por parte de los presentes; pero una aún seguía mirando por aquella puerta por donde salió (a jalones XD) la persona que la hacía sentir tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan tranquila.

- Es una promesa… -murmuró por lo bajo aún manteniendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

**. **** . .**

Seguía con la mirada perdida, quizás muy concentrado en el vaso medio vacío a sabor a ron; definitivamente, cada invitación por parte de su tan querido tío, tenía un horrendo final llamado migraña al cien por ciento. Hizo una mueca con algo de asco enfocado en la copa, ya iba por su décima, y no se consideraba como un bebedor profesional, pero el gordinflón insistía con él, para que lo acompañara con su "última copita" que según sus cuentas ya iba por su décima "ultima copita".

Dirigió su vista hasta el mayor quien yacía sentado mientras enfocaba toda su atención en la joven muchacha quien yacía jugando con un paraguas rosa y en la punta con una graciosa cabeza de calabaza.

Sintió de repente la mirada de su tío sobre él, así que desvió la mirada hacia otro punto en particular, no quería entablar una conversación en esos momentos, al menos no ahora. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, trabajos que resolver y exámenes que corregir, definitivamente, ser profesor en cinco colegios y tres universidades lo mantiene bastante entretenido.

O al menos seria algo más sencillo, sin el sabor a alcohol que tenía por los labios y por toda su boca. Se relamió los labios, para luego volver a poner esa mueca de asco. El ron nunca fue de su agrado, prefirió siempre algo más liviano y más decente, pero al parecer un vino tinto no era la especialidad de la casa en ese día.

Sintió de nuevo la vista de aquel hombre que tanta ayuda le había ofrecido desde que tenía memoria, sus ojos siempre ocultos tras esas graciosas y redondas gafas, que nada más le daban un toque algo siniestro pero a la vez chistoso a su rostro, y aún más con el físico de una piñata en carnaval, definitivamente, su tío es algo de lo que muchos podrían llamar como "indiscreto".

- Tyki-pon… -pudo oír como el mayor pronunciaba su nombre con aquel molesto "pon" al final, no sabía que tanto tenía el "gordito" por llamarlo así, pero bueno, también, desde que tiene memoria su tío lo llamaba de aquella ridícula manera, que era indicio al tan típico diálogo.

- ¿Es necesario llamarme así? –su voz era pausada y serena como era de costumbre en él, un verdadero caballero, con aires de niño rico, muy bien presentado, con un característico traje elegante y el sombrero de copa que ahora descansaban en su regazo, mostrando su ondulado y largo cabello recogido con una pequeña goma, cortesía de su adorada hermana.

- Indudablemente, Tyki-pon… -respondió con gracia en la voz. –De seguro te estoy robando algo de tiempo.

¿Algo de tiempo? Esa era su brillante disculpa, pues haberlo dicho hace medio día, ¿no les parece? Pero bueno; dio un disfrazado suspiro para luego dirigir su vista hacia el hombre quien le hablaba. Intentaba parecer realmente interesado en lo que éste le comentaba, pero solo hablaba de negocios, trofeos, y de su nueva mascota… Una sombrilla. Al recordar a tan extravagante objeto, un tic en el ojo izquierdo se hizo presente en el moreno. Pues era por dicha sombrilla que su tío, El Conde Milenario, el magnate empresario y líder de los tan renombrados y exitosos hoteles, triunfante en la música, y dueño de una fortuna ridículamente grande; lo había interrumpido de su tan monótona rutina para "compartir con la familia", usando como "excusa" el "conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Noah"… Una sombrilla complejo de Halloween.

Si por familia podría llamar a una joven -aparentemente niña- de 26 años con complejo infante, a un par de gemelos con ridículos aires de "Shonen ai", a una frívola gata milloneta, un grandulón cabeza hueca con afanes hacia los dulces pues… Si, esa era su familia. Claro y aún faltaban más integrantes a la lista; enfocando al gordito de su tío.

Pudo ver como el Conde se ponía en pié, llamando la atención de los dos únicos presentes a excepción de éste mismo. Tanto Road como Tyki lo seguían con la mirada hasta que los pasos del mayor llegaron frente a la puerta, para poder oír la cantarina, chillona y nada seria voz de su tío.

- Es saber que Mana Walker ahora se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. Creo que ya entendió que no es necesario de sus cuidados con referencia a Allen. Así que… -Ahora el mayor los estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo atentamente como estudiando sus próximas palabras. – La fiesta en la universidad Black Order será dentro de tres días y como Road-chan me lo estaba comentado, Allen Walker nos ha invitado… Creo que no estaría mal ir, ¿no te parece Tyki-pon?

El aludido enarcó una ceja como preguntándole con la mirada que tenía que ver él en el asunto, hasta que la voz del mayor de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Creo saber que sería bueno un reencuentro con tu pequeño conejo, ¿no Tyki-pon?

El portugués abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar tal oración preveniente de su tutor. Pudo sentir también la mirada atenta de su hermana mayor, Road Kamelot, haciendo que toda incógnita desapareciera en tan solo la oración anterior. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del moreno, para luego cerrar los ojos y recostarse por complejo por el respaldo de aquel acogedor sillón.

- Sería placentero, Conde… -Contestó sin pudor alguno, conocía al Conde, conocía aquella historia que los Noah tenían con los Bookman, y en especial, recordaba perfectamente la historia con que puede describir al heredero principal del clan de los "Bookman".

- Nee, Tyki… ¿Hay algo de lo que tengas que decirme? –el moreno alzó la vista encontrándose con la de su hermana, mirándolo con algo de intriga, y sospechas latentes en aquellos pares de ojos violáceos, que poseía la muchacha.

El menor se levantó del asiento para luego acariciar tiernamente el cabello revoltoso de Road, y dedicarle una sonrisa tierna.

- Nada en particular… -Road solo le sacó la lengua como niña caprichosa a lo que Tyki amplió su sonrisa y así dirigirse hacia donde aún estaba parado el Conde con la mirada puesta en el muchacho. –Creo que será mejor que me vaya… Tengo trabajos pendientes.

- Como quieras, Tyki-pon. –El portugués se retiró de la sala, dejando solos a Road y a su tío. La muchacha se dirigió hasta donde el mayor y se subió por su espalda, para luego jalarle las orejas traviesamente. -¡Road! ¡No deberías de jugar así con tu tío! ¡Las harás crecer más!

- Nee, ¿qué tanto tienen que ocultar ustedes dos? No me parece divertido ser la única sin saber nada. –reprochó Road dejando su juego olvidado.

- Debes de conocer a tu hermano menor, Road. El placer es lo único que lo hace ser así de misterioso… Además, es solo un juego del pasado que a Tyki-pon le gustaría volver a jugar… -la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó aún más para luego reír por lo bajo.

- Esto se torna algo problemático… ¡Nee, ¿será que puedo ir a visitar a mi Allen-kun?! –preguntó ilusionada Road.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea, Road? –La muchacha bufó con fastidio para luego volver a estirar las orejas de su tío en un juego divertido para ella y molesto para el mayor, quien trataba de aquellas orejas de duende no crezcan de más.

**. **** . .**

Estornudó de repente, ¿acaso ya se había resfriado? No importaba, de todas maneras no es para hacer tanto escándalo. Volvió su vista a la persona quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, gruñendo, y con aparentes pensamientos de las distintas formas como poder asesinarlo sin levatar sospechas. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, solo esperaba no morir ahogado.

Se dio un golpe mentalmente, ¿cómo es posible que esa muchacha le haga tener miedo hasta esa forma? Si, debía acertar que el morir ahogado es un final trágico… ¡Basta!

Si, en definitiva, esa chica tiene algo en su contra.

Suspiró con algo de pesadez. Pudo ver como ella giraba los ojos con aparente fastidio, para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos y ver como desvía la mirada hacia la ventana que podía notar la habitación. Volvió a escribir en aquel papel recordando lo que había recolectado información durante esos días.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente decimos que todo fue un malentendido y nos marchamos a nuestras casas como si nada? ¿Eh, Moyashi? –escuchó la voz de su verdugo personal y aún manteniendo la teoría de la reencarnación de Shinigami-sama.

- Por que tus padres esperan que tu actitud cambie, y haciendo lo que tú dices solo traerá problemas y varias demandas hacia tu querido servidor. –contestó mientras mantenía su atención plagada en el papel que ahora estaba escribiendo.

- Che. Esto es ridículo… -murmuró sin interes para así recostarse por completo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Lo ridículo es que estemos aquí media hora y aún no hayas dicho ni una sola palabra… ¿Cuánto llevamos así, Kanda? ¿Una semana? –Allen dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos, claro que ésta solo desviaba la mirada hacia el lado en cual prefiriera, haciendo que la paciencia que Allen comenzaba a perder, ahora estuviese cayendo a por los suelos.

- Che… Como si fuese que te diré algo. –masculló con enfado en la voz. Allen pudo perfectamente escuchar la oración, pues fue eso lo que lo obligó a dejar a un lado su pluma y se levantase para ir hacia donde Kanda.

El albino se paró a un lado de ella, con la mirada fija en Kanda. La japonesa solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin darle la suficiente importancia; molestando aún más al inglés. Allen se cruzó de brazos para así dirigir su mano derecha hacia su sien para así masajearla. Esta chica le estaba sacando un buen dolor de cabeza que hace tiempo no pudo presenciar en tal grado.

- Escucha… Se que tú no eres así, Kanda. –La chica ahora lo estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada, como preguntándole ¿y tú que sabes de mí? O eso es lo que pudo descifrar el muchacho, así que se acercó hasta Kanda, ladeó tranquilamente el asiento hasta que ella le diese la cara al otro; Allen, posó ambas manos por el manubrio de la silla, una a cada lado de Kanda, como aprisionándola, y así tener toda su atención. –Se que has cambiado mucho desde hace dos años… El motivo desconcozco… Pero se que es algo que francamente… -no pudo terminar de hablar, ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿Quién se lo dijo?... –Allen se quedó sin argumentos ante la defensiva de la muchacha, ella solo frunció el ceño con enfado. -¿Fue Lavi? O ¿Acaso Lenalee?

- No importa quien fuese, Kanda… Creo que lo que importa verdaderamente es que me lo digas. Ya no me trates como un simple desconocido… Ni siquiera como un profesional, hablame como si fuese un amigo, nada más…

- Ahorrate el sermón de buen amigo, ¿Sabes? Porque no te queda. –masculló con verdadera molestia.

- ¿Qué tanto tienes que ocultar? Si es algo que te inquieta, puedes decírmelo, por algo soy psicólogo, Kanda. Porque quiero ayudarte…

- ¡Cállate! –exigió Kanda.

- Kanda, en serio, trato de ayudarte… -insistió Allen, pero Kanda solo apretaba los puños con rabia y se mordía el labio.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú que sabes, eh?! ¡Crees que puedes ayudarme, crees que con solo hablarme y decirme que todo irá bien el destino te hará caso! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Estoy harta de los fanfarrones con complejo de mago que creen que con "solo desearlo" lograrán algo!

"_-¡Crees que todo es tan simple, como si fuera por arte de magia… Pero es hora de que te enteres de que la vida es un asco, y no porque solo lo deseas puedes conseguirlo…! –dijo molesta Kanda, ante la mirada atónita del otro, quien tenía los ojos algo húmedos y con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Todo se puede solucionar, Yuu… La única quien te detiene a hacerlo… Eres tú. –respondió el muchacho con la tan típica sonrisa que ella odiaba con todas las fuerzas, esa que te dice que no llores, que pronto pasará la tormenta, y lo peor de todo que es que terminas creyéndole._

_- ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo! ¡Eres tan solo un niño! ¡Ambos lo somos, idiota!_

_- Jeje… Soy mayor que tú, Yuu… -Pequeñas lágrimas caían por los ojos de aquel muchacho, haciendo que Kanda se estremeciera con solo verlo en aquel estado._

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, de nuevo, el recuerdo de _él_ la atormentaba cada vez que algo parecido lo estuviese viviendo con Allen. Frunció el ceño con enfado e impotencia, ya no podría mantener aquel semblante duro y fuerte que tanto esmero se mandaba para tenerlo en alto.

Kanda no lo resistió más y se levantó de golpe haciendo que Allen retrocediera, y así ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta con verdadero enfando e impotencia.

- ¡Kanda…! –Trató de detener el inglés los impulsos de la chica, pero ella solo lo ignoró caminando y abriendo la puerta pensaba retirarse. Pero al parecer, Allen no se lo permitiría. Solo pudo oír la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, ella mantenía los ojos dirigidos hacia el suelo mientras que sentía la mirada de Allen sobre ella. Aquellos ojos que rara vez puedes verlos así de serio.

Levantó lentamente los ojos hasta toparse con los de su psicólogo. Plateado contra negro, negro contra plateado; una convicción extraña, y algo molesta para la azabache. Estaba dando la espalda a la puerta, Allen sostenía su muñeca firmemente pero sin ser tan bruto. Ella estaba un poco más calmada con tan solo verle los ojos a aquel que se encontraba frente suyo.

- Aquella vez… -pudo oír la voz de Allen hablarle, tenía un tono de voz bastante bajo, pero ella lo podía oír tranquilamente, quizás sea porque él se acercó un poco hasta su oído para poder hablarle tranquilamente. –Me habías dicho… No seas egoísta, que no me guarde para mí mismo mis problemas… Sabes, me gustaría decirte lo mismo.

- … No te están pagando para relacionarte con tus pacientes…

- Lo sé… Y es por eso que lo hago... Porque el mayor error de los doctores es que tratan a sus pacientes como simples objetos, o como puro trabajo, ni siquiera se detienen a pensar que son personas… –respondió Allen con una sonrisa tierna, la más sincera que Kanda nunca pudo apreciar en el inglés.

- Eres un maldito llorica y muy sentimental… -restregó con asco Kanda. Allen solo sonrió tomando eso como un cumplido, pues Kanda no era de las personas que demostraba sus emociones ni que actuaba conforme a ellas, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que ésta era la forma con que ella podía expresarse.

- Supongo que es un halago viniendo de ti, Kanda… -Se separó un poco de ella para luego dirigirse hasta donde su asiento y sentarse, volviendo a escribir. Kanda se le quedó viendo como ¿Qué demonios? Acabas de sermonearme como no se que, y ahora… Bueno, algo por el estilo. Allen notó que el silencio existente se debía a la confusión en la japonesa, por lo que levantó un poco la mirada y con una sonrisa le señala el asiento.

- Che. –dice con su tan típico tono y formalidad para así dirigirse hasta la silla y tomar asiento. Después de todo, Allen es un genio con las cartas, y había tomado las correctas para con Kanda, haciendo que su "Flor corrida de diamantes" se convirtiera en un motivo más para conocer a la muchacha y que pasado encierra sus espaldas.

- Creo que podemos comenzar… -anunció Allen mirándola a los ojos.

**. **** . .**

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, quizás me tardé mucho y que no fue del total agrado de las personas que leen el fanfic, pero espero que sigan leyendo, prometo más acción en el siguiente capítulo. La verdad que no me salió como esperaba, y bueno, quizás se deba a la escasa venta de imaginación que azotó mi mente… Me disculpo por ello…

Pero es de saber que espero sus comentarios con sus dudas, críticas, y ánimos!!

Gracias por seguir leyendo y prometo no retrasarme tanto con el fic… Es que también tengo una idea rondando por mi mente y que quiero aplicar para cuando termine con "Psicología amorosa".

Ah y otra cosa… Entre mis viajes hacia "mi interior" quede con las ganas de que bueno… Termine este fic de una manera bueno… "Aún falta cosas por descubrir" y es por eso que estaba pensando en hacer la secuela… Claro pero eso pensando más en el futuro…

Como les dije anteriomente, espero sus comentarios… Allí incluídos sus amenazas, tomates, Hitler en bolcillos, entre otras cosas que quieran decir o dar… Nuevamente Gracias y nos sequiemos leyendo!!

Ja Ne!


	10. Un destello de luz Y la sombra de culpa

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Joshua Lee.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno… Hola, esta vez el capítulo me resulto algo largo… Y creo que lo estoy subiendo bastante pronto, pero bueno, estoy teniendo "privacidad" con mi querida computadora… ^^… -No piensen mal, onegaii. La última vez que usé esa frase, me gané la mirada fea de muchos amigos… -_*Gotita anime con aura negativa*-_

Pero bueno… Aquí estamos en el capítulo 10!! Jojo ^o^

Este capí está playado de _*recuerdos* *sueños* *flash back*_ -pero creo que se puede considerar como recuerdo, ¿no? Jojo ^o^ -*_risa tonta_* Pero de sí es Si!!

Gracias eternamente a las personas que leen la historia… -Se que están allí….!! Jajajja… - perdón, quería decir eso. Ahora volvamos a lo que estaba. Gracias también a las personas que dejan sus comentarios y/o amenazas que también las recibo con mucho cariño (y cuidado)

En especial a…

Ichi-Ichi: Gracias por tu mensaje!! Y siempre les dejo con la incógnita de Kanda, pienso que algún día van a vengarse por eso, o el mismo karma, pero bueno, admito, me lo merezco… *_Reverencia*_ la verdad que en éste capí comienza a desenvolver algo sobre el tema, pero en el próximo ya afirmo… ¡Se revelará más de la mitad! ¡Con testigos y todo! Jojo ^o^

Si, los Noah son todo un misterio, y en este fanfic no son la excepción… Su historia en sí, comienza también a revelarse en este capítulo, y enfatizo "comienza" puesto que su historia se alargará a lo largo de la historia, pero siempre con fragmentos de sus propósitos a relucir… ^^

Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos muy pronto!!

Strawberrykoneko: Nuevamente me disculpo por la tanrdanza en el capítulo anterior… *_Reverencia apenada*_ pero gracias por recordarmelo, espero que con este capítulo quede libre de culpa… Jeje.

Ah, y si, no está de más decir –de seguro porque lo notaron- que este fanfic es de contenido yullen y también laki… jojo ^o^ al final he puesto algunas aclaraciones sobre las parejas que habrá o es posible que sigan a lo largo de la historia… ¡!

Para los fan´s de delfín-san y timpcampy… ¡Este es su capítulo! Hay algo de contenido sobre ellos… en especial de Tim; proporcionado por su "amo"… _moyashi-chan!!_

Charlie, si…. Está en mi habitación muy bien guardado y restringido del aura, karma, chakra, ki, o lo que sea de mi mamá… ^^ jojo!! Graicas! SayoO!!

Marpesa Fane-Li: uff, gomen si no te gustó la insinuación de AllenLenalee, pero espero que no solo me perdones por eso, nee!! Pues el siguiente capitulo, vendría a ser el 11º habrá mucho… jojo!! Y no te preocupes, Kanda… Ops, spoiler, gomen, soy de dar malos spoilers, por lo que prefiero que lo descubran ustedes…. Jojo!!

Gracias por tu mensaje y nos vemos!! También cuídate tú, ¿ne?!

Yuuram-neko_:_ Gracias, y espero que te siga gustando!! Ah, también gracias por tu opinión acerca de la secuela, espero que pueda vivir para poder escribirlo, jojo ^o^… Bueno, y gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos o leemos pronto!! Nee =^.^=

Nikoniko-chan: No te preocupes, ya está aquí el capítulo 10!! Gracias por la paciencia y también que delfín-san te acompañe, jeje!!

Y bueno, gracias de nuevo a las personas que siguen el fanfic… Y ya para no alargar tanto el suspenso, aquí les dejo el capítulo 10! _Itadakimasu!!..._ bueno, perdón por la frase… ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**. . .**

_Durante toda mi vida, he estado en busca de aquella persona…_

_Esa persona que pueda hacer más larga mi vida; pueda renovar los pétalos caídos por el cansancio… Que pueda salvar mi alma…_

_Desde pequeña, he reprimido mis sentimientos a causa del dolor y sufrimiento causados por ellos… He aprendido a vivir sin rastro alguno de sentimientos en mí, y tratar de madurar con un simple entrenamiento basándome solo en fuerza, pensamientos fríamente calculados, y vivir tan solo de mi orgullo._

_Siempre he estado cerciorándome de que mis movimientos, mis pensamientos, y todo lo que implique mi vida, sea perfecto, ningún error, al menos no por parte mía…_

_No quiero equivocarme por tan solo un error que puedo evitarme mucho antes de que éste ocurra. Creía que lo sabía todo, la verdad hasta me parecía ridículo ir al colegio, puesto que solo me estarían mintiendo con cosas vanas a las que ellos llaman "enseñanza". No es mi culpa que los maestros no tengan nada mejor que hacer…_

_Simplemente, he estado evitando todo contacto superficial y profunda con aquellas personas que rodeaban mis días; pero de todas formas, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a aquella persona, aquella me diga que estoy equivocada, que mis cálculos estaban mal, y que soy totalmente inmadura…_

_Pero, tras mi recorrido por la vida, solamente pude llenarme de personas a las que llegué a creer como "amigos" y quizás lo sean, pero no estaba en mis planes tenerlos. Mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, ni tampoco quería derrochar todo mi sacrificio, relacionándome con personas que al fin y al cabo iban a desaparecer por un motivo igual para todos. Me parecía ridículo poseer una familia, si al final, ésta se disolvería…_

_Los amigos… ¿Qué clase de amigo podrías tener sin que éste te lastime o tú a él? Eso no está correcto, no para mí, si tenías un amigo, es de seguro para no sentirte sola y para poder ayudarte por medio de su presencia…_

_Nunca pude considerar mis amigos a aquellos que iban pasando por mi vida, como si nada, como si no fuera nada para ellos. Después de todo, es eso lo que la gente llamaba "amistad infantil", patrañas, eso para mí significa "hola y adiós" como siempre era, como siempre es y será hasta el final de la raza humana…_

_Los humanos tendemos a ser sociables, a entablar una conversación y lazos con otros de nuestra misma raza, e incluso forjar lazos con los animales… Pero el ser humano de por sí es egoísta, mentiroso, y no puede tocar nada sin destruirlo al final._

_Ni siquiera estaba esperando ser amiga de nadie, no lo necesitaba y no esperaba que alguien me necesite, pero de nuevo… Quería encontrar a esa persona, a aquella que pueda decirme sin rodeos "eres completamente idiota" y que pueda mostrarme cosas que ni siquiera yo podría ver sola._

_- Yuu… ¡Qué bonito nombre! –dices con gran alegría, como un niño descubriendo algo nuevo, algo que quiere conservarlo por siempre, lo sé, eso refleja en tus ojos…_

_- No me gusta… ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! Sabes que lo odio… -Me cruzo de brazos con molestia para luego desviar la mirada. Odio que pongas esa mirada tan ilusionada y a la vez tan enfermiza…_

_- No lo entiendo… Te queda bien, y hasta podría decir que eres tranquila. (1) –Sigues insistiendo, y yo sigo con aquella posición, de brazos cruzados; la verdad no entiendo que tanto te interesa, pero de nuevo, tú estás allí con esa cara que tanto odio, diciéndome una y otra vez lo mismo._

_- Che… Solo no me llames de esa forma._

_- No importa… ¡Haré que ames tu nombre! ¡Por eso solo yo te llamaré así! ¿Bien? –Gritas con euforia notoria, te abrazas a mí, y sigues siendo el mismo idiota de ayer…_

_- Eres idiota… -Murmuro con molestia, pero amo que lo hagas, porque al fin puedo decir que encontré a esa persona… La persona que me haga sentir de esa manera, tan frágil y a la vez eufórica, tan torpe y desalineada… Al igual que tú, yo creceré y sé que lo haré junto contigo, y es eso lo que me emociona por dentro, porque se que nunca me dejarás atrás…_

_Al fin, se podrá romper aquel vidrio… Aquel que me mantiene atada a un pasado odioso._

_- ¡Nee, tengo nombre! ¡Bakanda! ¡Debes de saber que soy la única persona con derecho a llamarte por tu nombre, ¿bien?! ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!_

_- Ni en tus sueños, idiota. –de nuevo, haces un puchero, y sonrío con autosuficiencia y se que eso será un motivo más para comenzar otra discusión, y es por eso que lo hago._

_- ¡Yuu Bakanda!_

_- ¡Serás imbécil!_

_- ¡Yuu Bakanda! –vuelves a repetir, sabiendo que me molesta, pero está bien, yo se que lo sabes pero de todos modos, lo seguirás haciendo sin importar nada._

**. . .**

Su labios tiembla levemente, no sabía el porque, o más bien, no quería creerlo. Estaba nuevamente sentada frente a él, frente a su psicólogo, aquel que te ayuda a superar ese obstáculo puesta por tu pasado, pero en su caso, solo la escuchara como una persona, una simple persona que te escucha y comprende; como aquella a la que dos años atrás aún poseía.

Sus ojos la miran con determinación notoria, quizás para darle más confianza y pueda hablar tranquilamente. Ella no necesitaba eso, ella necesitaba tiempo, pero ya tuvo dos años de tiempo, pero de todas formas, no podía sanar la herida.

- Kanda… -logró decir el inglés para llamar la atención de la muchacha; ella dio un respingo al oír que la llamaba, sabía que estaba divagando en su mente, que no tenía la más mísera intención de hablar, o al menos en aquellos momentos.

Se sentía extraña, algo apenada, pero simplemente con mucha presión. No sabía como comenzar, quería sentirse mejor, y no veía que la solución fuese hablar de ello, porque sabía que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante.

Sintió como la mano de Allen rozaba la suya; la tenía algo fría, pero siempre manteniendo el calor corporal. Pudo sentirse mejor, aquella mano con tan solo acariciarla de esa manera, la hizo volver a la realidad, sabía que Allen era un hombre maduro –aunque no lo demuestre mucho- que podría escucharla pero no contaba con que pudiera comprenderla.

- Yo… -dijo algo más motivada. Tomó la mano de Allen casi por iniciativa; él se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como la mano de la muchacha se fundía con la de él; pudo ver también, como Kanda trataba de normalizar su respiración ¿Tan mala fue esa experiencia de hace dos años atrás?

Muchas ideas recorrieron la mente del muchacho; formulaba varias hipótesis que llevaran a la razón por el cual haya existido aquel cambio brusco que dio Kanda; no quería presionarla, pero quería hacer que esa herida sanara por completo, y sabía que él y Kanda, no eran muy diferentes.

- Hace dos años… Yo… Había perdido a una persona… Una persona muy importante para mí… -Allen abrió los ojos de par en par; entonces era eso. –N-No lo he podido superar… Porque… Creo que fue mi culpa…

- Kanda… -dijo en un susurro; la muchacha bajó la cabeza, en verdad le forzaba hablar de ello, y se sentía realmente mal por ello. Pero aún había dudas que Allen quería aclarar sobre el tema. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Si… Si no fuera tan orgullosa… Aún estaría con vida. –murmuró aún con la mirada baja, estaba temblando; supuso que era por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto; se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con mucha fuerza. Allen dirigió la mano que tenía libre para levantar el rostro de Kanda y hacer que la mirara.

- Puedo entender… Si no quieres hablar de eso ahora… -Kanda negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no era el momento indicado. Allen sonrió pesadamente, y así alejó sus manos de la muchacha. –Falta cinco minutos para terminar la hora… Si quieres puedo pasar mañana por ti después de la universidad.

Kanda solo se puso en pié llamando la atención de Allen; éste también se puso en pié y extendió su mano hasta Kanda, le estaba ofreciendo una tarjeta.

- Éste es mi número… Si te decides, mañana tendré más tiempo. –Kanda dirigió su vista hasta la mano del muchacho y tomó el pequeño papel para así marcharse hacia su hogar.

Allen suspiró con pesadez, se lanzó a su asiento y recostó su cabeza por el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. Sabía lo dura que podría ser Kanda, pero verla de esa manera; definitivamente quería ayudarla, pero no por pena o por trabajo; sabía lo importante que se había vuelto esa chica en su vida, y quería acercarse más a ella.

Sonrió, estaba haciendo que Kanda sea el centro de atención de sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos. Después de todo, sabía que le correspondía ayudarla, aunque no supiera mucho sobre ella, sabía que la única persona capaz de sacarle alguna información y hacer que ella hable, era él. Una gota recayó por sobre su cabeza, la forma en que lo pensaba sonaba algo… Duro… Suspiró, pero sabía que Kanda lo necesitaba, aunque ella lo negara.

Aunque eso de hacerle hablar… Recordó aquella frase que decía "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo". ¡Por Delfín-san! ¡Sus intenciones eran buenas! ¿No? Eso era lo único que importaba ahora; el método que utilizase para lograrlo, lo desconocía pero estaba seguro que lograría hacerlo.

Sintió como su celular estaba vibrando, lo tomó y se fijó, que alguien le había dejado un mensaje. Al abrirlo, solo los malos recuerdos de días anteriores se hicieron presentes en su mente. Era Road. No sabía si ella tenía algo que ver con el ataque de Mana, pero, de todas formas era parte de aquella familia tan misteriosa que arruinaba la vida de Mana, y por tanto su propia vida.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sentía una terrible impotencia al saber que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si hacía algo, no solo afectaría su vida, sino que pondría en riesgo la vida de Mana y quien sabe de que otra persona. Pero se negaba a vivir callado, sabiendo de las cosas que está haciendo el líder de aquella familia.

Algo le decía que ese día no era uno tan bueno, o al menos como lo estuviese pensando. Además, cuando llegase a casa, no se encontraría con una linda demostración de cariño por parte de su perro; lo más probable es que éste saltara a por su cabeza y comenzara a perseguirlo por toda la casa. No sabe que haya hecho de mal con aquel animal; lo alimentaba, bañaba (a la fuerza, claro XD) y velaba por su bienestar… Bueno, solo lo alimentaba y bañaba.

Quizás el pasar tiempo de caridad con su perro, lo ayude… ¡Esperen! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Su perro era el principal sospechoso de aquel nazi torturador. Definitivamente, la palabra "Timpcampy" y "Allen" no iban bien juntos de no ser que existiese entre ambos "dominio" o "domado". Y efectivamente, Allen no sería el dominador…

Negó con la cabeza, estaba yendo demasiado lejos con aquellos pensamientos; era un perro, un animal, un individuo que sigue su instinto y que no puede ser comparado con el ser humano…

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Es solo un perro! –se había puesto de pie con aires determinados, solo que por unos cuantos segundos; puesto que… Una gran roca había caído por sobre su cabeza, deprimiéndolo bastante, haciendo que se vuelva a sentar en su sillón. ¿A quién engañaba? Su perro, o era un extraterrestre enviado por Delfín-san, o era la reencarnación de Hitler… Pero viniendo por parte de su tío Cross…

Un aura negativa se apoderó de él; solo de recordar a ese demente, las ganas inmensas de comer todo un regimiento de comida, se hicieron humo junto con su calma. Ese hombre… Era un demonio… Aún recordaba que cuando tenía diez años…

_Era Navidad, todo era amor, paz y prosperidad… ¡Todo!_

_Todo menos en la vida de Allen Walker…_

_- ¡Sobrino estúpido! ¡Trae más el maldito vino! ¿Qué no puedes hacer las cosas bien? –Se quejaba el pelirrojo con la copa vacía, mientras que su presencia y atención fue puesta en las dos mujeres que ahora tenía una a cada lado._

_- ¡Ya enseguida, Tío Cross! –decía Allen quien traía el vino, mientras que corría en dirección a los presentes. Era una fría navidad para el joven albino, y la verdad que el tener a Mana más de cien metros alejado de él, no ayudaba mucho en aquella situación._

_- ¡Ya te dije que si sigues así de lento, te tendré que tirar fuera de aquí! ¡Estas muchachas y yo no soportamos a los lerdos y torpes como tú, estúpido sobrino! –restregó con rabia el mayor mientras que al final de la oración, añadía una rizota que dejaba la de Santa muy atrás, claro que ésta era mucho pero mucho más sádica y malvada._

_- No tienes que ser tan duro con el niño, Cross-sama. –decía una de las muchachas. –No tiene la culpa de ser lerdo y estúpido…_

_Un aura no tan alegre se formó en el menor, haciendo que el vino se congelara por las palabras de los presentes. Trató de forjar la sonrisa más amable que haya podido esbozar su hipocresía, para luego posar el amado vino de su tío en la champañera que había en medio de la mesa._

_Definitivamente, ese día no era un buen día de Navidad._

Suspiró con cansancio al recordar tal acontecimiento. De verdad, el hecho de tener a Mana lejos, implicaba muchos problemas para él. Y muchos de esos problemas tienen apedillado Cross, con letras en mayúsculas. Se frotó la sien con esmero, se sentía agobiado. La verdad que el hecho de tener doble turno que cubrir en el consultorio, lo había dejado corto de tiempo.

Pero lo peor era que no solo el trabajo lo consumía. De vez en cuando, o para ser más exactos, una vez a la semana; la sombra de los Noah, se hacía de tiempo para entrar en su vida. Pero lo que creía que sería peor, no solo era ir junto a ellos a "una reunión familiar", sino lo que hace poco pudo escuchar por parte de aquel hombre de mirada oculta, y risa siniestra.

_- Allen Walker… -pronunció sin pudor alguno. El muchacho trataba de no hacer notar su nerviosismo mientras que cortaba sin mucho esmero el salmón que había en su plato; como un buen actor, sus emociones sabía controlar, y hablar en el momento justo, sin dar a conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Se llevó el pescado a la boca y masticó tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados, dando alarde de su serenidad. Con mucha cautela, elevó su mirada hasta la de su autonombrado "Tío", enarcando una ceja como esperando a que éste hablara. –Espero que estés saboreando el almuerzo, Allen-kun._

_El muchacho se llevó la servilleta a la boca, para limpiarla con etiqueta latente en sus actos. Sabía como actuar frente a aquel hombre, aunque al verle directo a los ojos, cualquiera podría enloquecer por ese brillo macabro que él sabía definir perfectamente._

_- Temo decir que está muy salado… -comentó sin mucho esmero. Bajó la tela hasta su regazo y se recostó por el respaldo de la silla. Una de las cosas que no negaría, era que ese lugar tenía lujos que muchos no alcanzarían a imaginarse, y no actuaría en disfrutarlos, porque lo hacía naturalmente. –Seamos francos, Conde… -cerró los ojos para luego ponerse firme, apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y juntar las manos, entrelazando los dedos. -¿A qué me ha llamado? He perdido por casi tres días su comunicación, y repentinamente me invita a almorzar con usted…_

_- Siempre tan directo, ¿Nee, Allen-kun? Claro que pienso que estés dudando de mi hospitalidad… Es un golpe un tanto bajo hacerlo, ¿no te parece? –colocó esa cáscara de banana en el camino del albino; pero lo que Allen sabe, y el Conde lo afirma, es que el muchacho, no es ciego._

_- Solo si ésta reunión fuese con un fin conocido, Conde… Y por lo que sé, no veo ningún motivo elocuente en ello que lo justifique… -El mayor comenzó a reír a voz libre, quizás sea eso lo que hizo que Allen se tensara un poco, pero siempre logrando disimular bajo esa sonrisa aparentemente inocente._

_- Oh, Road tenía razón… Eres totalmente impredecible, Allen Walker… Ahora entiendo que es lo que vio ella en ti. –Allen pasó saliva por la garganta; con el solo hecho de nombrarla, hacia que la boca se le secara de inmediato. –Pues, solo quería aprovechar esta ocasión para ponerte al tanto de la situación, tuya y la de tu "padre"._

_Allen abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿a qué venía nombrar a Mana en aquellos momentos? No será que… No, el Conde nunca se atrevería. Sabía quien era él, nunca haría algo como eso… Cerró los ojos, tratando apaciguar sus pensamientos, y normalizar su respiración. Varias ideas azotaban su mente, nublando su razón. Pero tenía que seguir de acuerdo al plan y de lo que Mana le había advertido._

_El mayor, al ver el cambio brusco que había tomado Allen, sonrió con perspicacia, sabía que había dado en el blanco. Allen podía ser de todo, amable, buen actor, hipócrita; en síntesis, un Noah, pero cuando tenías las cartas correctas, podías ver las del albino perfectamente, sin hacer que eso se llame trampa._

_- Por lo que veo, no sabes nada al respecto… Era de suponerse. –Allen frunció el ceño. –Mana Walker no se encuentra en estos momentos dentro de la ciudad de Tokio. Es más, ha ido a Yokohama, en compañía de tu tío Mariam Cross, o es eso lo que me han informado._

_- ¡¿Qué…?! –dijo totalmente alarmado Allen ante aquella noticia que había recibido; pero no solo porque Mana no se encontraba en la ciudad; era de suponerse, tras ese atentado contra él, lo más lógico era irse de la ciudad; lo que llamó la atención del albino, fue como pudo enterarse de ello tan rápidamente. Qué él sepa, Mana y los Noah no tenían ningún contacto, que no fuese él mismo, claro. ¿Acaso Cross…? No, eso era imposible. Conocía a su tío, podía ser todo lo que quieras, pero tenía un fuerte lazo con Mana, claro, era su hermano después de todo. Además, Mana es de las pocas personas a los que Cross llamaría "Amigo", y ponía sus manos a la hoguera, a que Cross daría su vida por Mana. Eso no había duda._

_- Te estarás preguntando ¿Cómo es que sabemos eso? ¿No es así, Allen-kun? –De nuevo, el Conde había descubierto su mazo. Ese hombre podía ver más de lo que tú le estés mostrando._

_- Hmp… -sonrió con autosuficiencia, mostrando en esos orbes plateados, un brillo diferente. Allen siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga. –No podía esperarme menos que eso del Clan de los Noah, Conde. Pero… ¿Está seguro que Mana era el único estorbo en su camino? Recuerde que aún estoy yo en medio de usted… Y francamente, Conde… No puede deshacerse de mí… No sin tener a otro decimocuarto heredero de Noé. –Ya estaba, lo tenía contra la espada y la pared; pero había un gran precio por sus palabras, y eso era…_

_- ¡Oh! Vaya que en serio te pareces a tu padre… La piedra en mi zapato, ¿eh?... –Allen sonrió juguetonamente ante aquella afirmación. –Pero… No solo puedes ganar un partido de football, metiendo goles, ¿sabías eso, no Allen-kun? -¿Qué era eso? Comenzaban a hablar de un juego que involucraba la vida de su padrastro, y terminaron en el football._

_- ¿Qué es esto, Conde? ¿Un juego de palabras? –dijo en tono burlesco, haciendo que el mayor esbozara una sonrisa. No se estaría refiriendo a…_

_- Hablas como si no me conocieras, Allen Walker… -Exacto. Se refería a eso…_

_- Es decir que… Cree que hay otras formas de que yo no sea un estorbo en su camino, supongo. –respondió Allen sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El Conde solo amplió más la sonrisa; es decir que Allen dio en el blanco. -¿cómo planea hacerlo? –dijo con aquel tono burlón, casi disfrazando su sorpresa y dando a conocer su auto-confianza._

_- ¿Tienes tiempo lunes, miércoles y viernes; Allen-kun? –preguntó de repente el mayor, causando una confusión en el albino. Éste solo frunció el ceño como desconfiando sus palabras en un cien por ciento. –Veo que sí… Así que, creo que no está de más decirte que de ahora en adelante, los lunes, miércoles y viernes estarás acompañándonos, aquí dentro… Claro, después de tus trabajos._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted no puede…! –Si, era eso a lo que el Conde se estaba refiriendo. Mantenerlo controlado, hacer que sus intenciones vayan cambiando conforme exista lazos entre él y los Noah._

_- ¿Acaso crees que puedes abstenerte de nuestra familia, Allen? Me asombra que aún lo dudes. –El mayor se levantó de la silla en la que estaba hace unos momentos para así dirigirse hasta donde la puerta y antes de salir dice. –Eres un Noah después de todo, no puedes más que seguir tus roles, Allen. Un movimiento en falso, y eso podría afectar no solo a tu padre… Sino también tu vida después de éste día. –Allen se tenzó, ¿cómo es posible que diga semejante cosa? Ya no era menor de edad como para estar dependiendo de un adulto. Se levantó de su lugar, y miró con determinación al gordinflón que hacía parado frente a la puerta. –Y no te hagas el sorprendido, Allen… Sabías que tarde o temprano, debía aparecer el decimocuarto… Y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo. El ser un Noah está en tus venas y te guste o no, debes aceptarlo. Es más… Al ser el hijo del traidor, es un honor para ti seguir con vida… -El conde entrecerró los ojos con gracia y astucia en sus últimas palabras, ya tenía el juego ganado._

_El mayor abrió la puerta y salió por ella fuera de la habitación; Allen se quedó viendo asombrado aquella puerta por donde se retiró el mayor en la familia, ¿Tan inútil era él dentro de ese lugar? Sabía y temía la respuesta, porque sabía que el Conde tenía razón, sin importar que hiciera por negarlo, sin importar que hiciera para detenerlo, él era un Noah, y por tanto su destino estaba marcado en aquella familia. Su función. Ni siquiera él lo sabía, ¿de qué tanto le hade servir? Pero viniendo del Conde, no se trataba de nada bueno._

_Inútil; impotente; humillado… Era así como se sentía en aquellos momentos, condenado a una vida sin libertad, sin nada más que dinero compartido con la soledad monótona de una vida sin vida. Tomó la copa con vino que había sobre aquella mesa larga e imponente, y la arrojó contra el suelo descargando su ira por un simple objeto que no será más que un medio vano a una respuesta que él ya conocía._

Frunció el ceño con fastidio, la verdad que nadie podía hacer nada por él, ni él mismo sabía que debía hacer en realidad. ¿Retirarse? No, solo haría sentirse el peor cobarde de la historia. ¿Rendirse? Por supuesto que no, eso sería traicionar su orgullo y honor, y también traicionar a…

- Mana… -dijo en el silencio que se había parecido en aquella habitación, ni siquiera él podía hacer algo para sacarlo de aquel hoyo de desesperación y confusión. Pero sabía que si seguía las reglas del Conde, solo haría que aquella confusión, ironía y corrupción creciera y se expandiera por más y más; pero no había otra opción, o al menos no la veía a su alcance.

Hoy era martes, al menos hoy no tendría que pisar aquella mansión, cuyo frío calaba por sus huesos. Sabía de la soledad que emanaba aquel hogar, y no podía entender como Road, y los demás vivían en ella. Ellos se unieron al Conde aceptando sus reglas y condiciones, haciendo que él los use como armas a su antojo; ¿cómo podían vivir de aquella manera. Sabiendo que eran usados solo por un fin ajeno a sus sueños?

- Sueños… -Rió bajo con ironía; ellos no tenían sueños, ellos eran tan solo "Noah", y tenía miedo de convertirse en uno también.

**. . .**

Seguía mirando con presencia vacía, el pequeño papel que sostenía su mano derecha. No tenía las ganas suficientes como para hacer nada durante todo el tiempo que le restaba de ese día; ya era de noche, y no logró más que quitarse la ropa y ponerse algún camisón que haya encontrado tirado por su habitación.

Se dejó caer por sobre la cama, sabía que ésta le sostendría, no tenía miedo a caer, pero… Sabía que algún día lo haría, que algún día no estaría nada para sostenerla, y se derrumbaría por completo porque se dejó guiar por sus malditos sentimientos.

Y es por eso que ella se encontraba así, tan destruida por la ausencia de aquella persona; porque se jugó entera por él, y no midió sus actos o que el camino que estaba recorriendo solo era marcado por sus sentimientos. Maldijo el día en que dejó de pensar con la cabeza y solo actuaba conforme a esos instintos que muchos llaman "emociones". Que se vayan a la mierda. Ella quería vivir como era antes, sin remordimiento a nada, con la mente fría y calculadora. Pero siempre estará esa sombra, ese sentimiento de culpa persiguiéndola y acosando sus noches enteras haciendo que no pueda conciliar el sueño.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y mantenía la mirada fija en el ventanal que ahora permanecía cerrado, con las cortinas sobre él. Podía decir que la luna estaba llena; se notaba por el gran brillo que entraba por el vidrio y traspasaba por la fina tela blanca.

Se dirigió hasta la ventana, alejó las cortinas y giró la perilla para poder abrir por completo aquel resguardo de vidrio y madera, y así poder acceder a su pequeño balcón que daba justo la luz de la luna. Con el simple hecho de estar en aquel lugar, le venía al recuerdo aquella obra "Romeo y Julieta". Cada vez que lo recordaba… Tenía nauseas. Nunca se definió como Lenalee, una chica romántica hasta el final, odiaba lo dulce y lo empalagoso, y eso incluía las comidas.

Volvió a recordar aquel sueño que tuvo hace una ocho días atrás, justo un día antes de conocer al Moyashi. Abrió de par en par los ojos, aquel sueño, le hacía acelerar su corazón y hacer que sus mejillas ardan, y esta ocasión no era la excepción.

Dio un suspiro, algo bajo y tosco. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes; para ella fue una eternidad, al tiempo que se deshacía de la coleta alta de todos los días, haciendo que su cabello cayera como cascada por sobre sus hombros hasta la medida de su cintura. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa de la noche serena por su rostro, haciendo que el recuerdo de aquel sueño de hace días se remonte a su memoria…

Aquel sueño, envolvía a dos figuras. Podía verse a ella misma en aquel recuerdo.

"_Podía sentir el frío del vidrio de mi ventana por mis dedos; estaba cerrada, pero las cortinas abiertas mostrando la luna llena sobre el cielo despejado. Traía el cabello suelto, y no traía nada puesto, más que una fina camisa que ni siquiera me la había puesto; estaba sobre-puesta en mis hombros y tapaba lo suficiente; era grande para mi medida, hasta parecía de hombre… Quizás porque era de uno…_

_Escucho pasos acercarse hacia mis espaldas, siento como tus brazos me rodean la cintura, llenándome de nuevo de tú maldito aroma. No me sorprendo, sé que estabas en aquella habitación, pero gruño con algo de molestia por aquel abrazo. Me doy vuelta y te enfrento; tú, siempre con aquella sonrisa que tanta molestia me da._

_- Kanda… -murmuras aún manteniendo tu sonrisa en tus labios; no puedo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzada, aún no me acostumbro a que me veas desnuda. Te acercas de nuevo hacia mí, y no pongo resistencia, al contrario, correspondo a tus labios que besan los míos con tanta ternura, que ni siquiera puedo considerarlo un beso, es tan solo un rose de piel. Pero sé que es solo el comienzo._

_- Moyashi… -murmuro con autosuficiencia cuando el beso se vio deshecho, no haces más que inflar tus cachetes con enfado infantil, para luego acercarte a mí en un rápido movimiento; hundes tu cabeza en mi hombro. Siento tu respiración chocar contra mi piel, me estremezco. Escucho tu voz baja, diciendo esas tonterías románticas que tantas nauseas me provoca, pero sé que no haré nada por evitarlo, y que simplemente me quedaré callada, escuchando tu respiración._

_Siento como tus manos comienzan unas traviesas caricias por mi cabello, enredando tus dedos en ellos; amas perderte en mi aroma, lo sé, por tu forma de actuar, y porque me lo has hecho saber más de una vez. Me sonrojo al sentir como tus manos, van haciendo que la distancia entre mi piel y la camisa se haga grande, haciendo que ésta caiga al suelo cerca de mis pies, también desnudos. Murmuro que eres un maldito pervertido, pero se que también, yo ansiaba que te hayas deshecho de la prenda._

_Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, como ya lo he dicho, aún no me acostumbro a que me veas desnuda; siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo en una danza de caricias que espero que no sean efímeras. Me acorrarlas contra la pared, y no pongo resistencia alguna. El hecho de estar contigo, hace que me sienta desnuda y no solo por no traer nada puesto._

_Te acercas a mi oído para susurrar tan solo dos palabras que hacen que mi ser se estremezca, y correspondo de nuevo a tus labios, siempre tan tibios y húmedos, con ese sabor tan adictivo que hace que me pierda en un mar de placer sin razón. Porque el estar contigo es más que simple superficialidad, guiado por la lujuria y el placer; no, lo nuestro, es más que sexo… Porque cuando me haces el amor, se que es algo sincero que me desconcierta y hace que tema al amanecer…_

_Pero es obvio que no te estaré diciendo todo esto; me conoces, y sabes que mi orgullo me lo impedirá de sobre manera, antes muerta. Pero cada roce, cada beso, cada vaivén de caderas, sabes que te estoy diciendo "Te Amo", y sé que lo entiendes, porque sigues allí, mirándome con esa sonrisa que sabes odio, diciéndome lo mucho que me amas y que lo darías todo por mí, más yo siempre respondo con un "Eres demasiado empalagoso" O "Eres un simple moyashi" haciendo que el ambiente de "rosas" se desvanezca en un escenario con los típicos diálogos de "Mi nombre es Allen, no Moyashi, Bakanda"._

_Me tenso, al instante en el cual siento tus labios recorrer mi cuello; y tus manos, acercándome más hacia ti; sin duda alguna, todo esto terminará en la cama, pero se que esto significa más que una sesión vacía de sexo, porque me siento diferente, y se que lo logras notar al tiempo que digo tu nombre con cansancio y correspondo a tus caricias… Quizás es esto lo que estuve buscando después de la muerte de…_"

TOC-TOC.

Dio un respingo al escuchar como alguien llamaba a la puerta, trató de normalizar su respiración y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrirla. Conocía la forma en que tocaban su puerta los miembros de la casa, y por la forma de tocar tan irritante, podía saber que se trataba de su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dice con su voz gélida tan habitual en ella. Más Tiedoll solo hace su tan típico teatro de "¿Por qué tratas así a tu padre?" o algo por el estilo.

- Solo quería avistarte que la cena está lista… Hoy tu madre no está en casa, y quería que cenaras conmigo, Yuu-chan. –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Kanda solo chasqueó la lengua con algo de molestia para luego cerrar la puerta en la cara de su padre. -¡Yuu-chan, eres cruel!

Luego de unos instantes, Kanda, sale de la habitación con un pantalón gris holgado, una remera mangas-larga y una chamarra encima. Los ojos de Tiedoll se iluminaron al ver a su hija vestida dispuesta a aceptar su propuesta.

Pero no se confundan, la japonesa no quería estar soportando los berrinches de aquel "niño-grande" que tenía como padre, por lo que prefirió ahorrarse el numerito de "Hija mala" ante el artista.

Ya en la cocina, acabando de cenar.

No había muchas palabras de por medio, y no eran necesarias para Froi Tiedoll, él sabía como era su hija, y aunque le cueste acercarse a ella, sabe que el silencio que emana la muchacha es más que una conversación fraternal. Kanda estaba terminando de comer su adorado "Soba" al tiempo que su padre levantaba los platos para llevarlos al lavabo.

- Yuu-chan, ¿ya acabaste de cenar? –preguntó el hombre desde la cocina, a lo que Kanda solo musitó un "Che" para acercarle la bajilla al mayor.

- Ten… -musitó sin muchos ánimos, su padre solo sonrió como siempre, y comenzó a lavar los platos. Pero lo que caracteriza mucho a su padre, y Kanda lo sabe, es que no es tan "atento".

- ¡Itai! –musitó el mayor. Tiedoll, no se había fijado en el exceso que había puesto de detergente en el agua, haciendo que se le resbalara de sus manos uno de los platos, y éste cayera de lleno sobre el suelo haciendo que varios de sus trozos quedaran incrustados en la mano de Froi.

- ¡Baka! ¡Será mejor que yo me encargue de esto, viejo! –restregó con verdadera molestia su hija, para luego apartar a su padre y comenzar a recoger los pedazos que dejó el plato sobre el suelo, y seguir luego, con la limpieza de la bajilla restante.

Tiedoll, se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca del comedor, saneando las partes afectadas minutos atrás. Kanda había terminado su labor dejando impecable la cocina para luego dirigirse hasta donde yacía sentado su padre, "tratando" –porque no lo lograba- de coordinar con las bendas.

- Serás… -musitó con fastidio al ver a su padre "tratando" de bendarse. –Mejor me lo dejas a mí… -y así apartó la mano de éste y comenzó a desinfectar la herida, para luego comenzar a vendar la mano izquierda de su padre.

Éste, solo podía sonreír al ver a su hija y su tan reservada y nada notoria preocupación. Kanda sentía la mirada de su padre, pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, hace tiempo que no pasaban estas cosas y se podría decir que comenzaba a extrañarlas.

Sonrió interiormente, la verdad que en algo le daba la razón al usagi; desde _aquel_ accidente, ella había dejado mucha distancia con su familia y amigos, casi como si viviera en un mundo aparte al de ellos, y se concentraba solamente en su vida; no quería darse cuenta pero ahora lo afirmaba.

- Ya está… Y será mejor que no intentes hacer nada estúpido. –suspiró. –Pero viniendo de ti… -Tiedoll sonrió, más que Kanda solo frunció el ceño al verlo de esa manera. -¿Qué?

- Te estaba extrañando… -dijo simplemente al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y acercó a su hija para poder abrazarla. Al principio ella comenzó a armar un alboroto, pero sabía que el viejo no la dejaría ir, por lo que siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Che… El momento "padre-hija" termino, viejo. –dijo la muchacha al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo. El padre tan solo siguió mirándola para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabello suelto. -¿Qué tanto te pasa hoy?

- Es extraño verte con el cabello suelto… -Kanda abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida por la acotación, para luego, desviar la mirada un tanto apenada. –Sería lindo si lo mantuvieras de ésta manera…

- Che… Me iré a dormir. De seguro que mamá no tarda en llegar. No quiero escuchar sus rabietas porque aún sigo despierta… -y así se encaminó hacia la escalera que dirigía hacia su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Yuu-chan. –Se despidió el mayor; Kanda detuvo el paso al tiempo que ladeaba un poco el rostro, sin darlo a conocer, tan solo, miraba a su padre por el rabillo del ojo.

- Que descanses… -murmuró por lo bajo para luego seguir su camino. Definitivamente, éste día era uno de los mejores para el adulto. Cenó con su hija y pudo volver a vivir aquellos momentos que hace dos años creyó que había muerto.

- Aún te sigues culpando, Yuu… -murmuró para sí. –Ojala pudiera hacer algo más que quedarme viendo con los brazos cruzados… -suspiró con pesar, para luego dirigirse él también a la cama; porque de seguro que su esposa no le agradará ver que aún sigue despierto. Por alguna razón, esa señora, tiene complejo de dictador o algo semejante. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; después de todo, aquella mujer, tenía ojos en la nuca.

**. . .**

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Bueno… Creo que éste capítulo me salió algo largo… - como lo he mencionado al principio *_gomen*_… Y es por el tema de los recuerdos y todo eso. Pero, creo que me quedó bien – o eso espero-; después de todo, es difícil hacer un Kanda POV en un AU; y más cuando le cambias el sexo al espadachín… XD

Y bueno… A pedido del público, delfín-san y Timpcampy volvieron a la pantalla!! Jojo ^o^. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo habrá varias sorpresas para los Fan´s…

Insinuaciones…

Como es de esperarse… ¡AreXkaN!

Lavi+kandA.

Allen+lenaleE.

Allen+roaD.

Lavi+alleN. –Si, extraño… pero bueno… No podía faltar-

E indicios a TykixLavi…

Próximo capítulo… ¡Varias disputas entre parejas! Jojo ^o^ Estoy dando todo spoiler… no mentira, solo les anticipo… ¡Perdón, pero es que las ganitas me estaban obligando a escribirlas!

Espero que sigan leyendo y también espero sus comentarios!! Matta ne!


	11. rememorando el pasado

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hola! Nuevamente yo!!!

Lo lamento tanto!!! T.T… Sumimase!

Es que estaba atado de manos y pies con los exámenes y más aún porque no he estado dos semanas en casa, me fui de vacaciones tantito terminó las clases y ahora me he puesto en campaña para poder terminar este capi que espero les guste!!!

Delfin-san vuelve al asecho! OH, YEAH! No hay nadie quien pueda detenerlo… muajajaja.

Y nuevamente, quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que estuvieron esperando más de… bueno… mucho tiempo, ¿no? Lo siento tanto! Y también, temo a las manazas que me envían en los reviews, comenzando con la que encabeza mi lista de mis futuras verdugos… Si, hablo de ti, Haruhi… Jajaja, pero gracias a eso me dan ganas de seguir con la historia…!! Gracias!!!!!

También debo de agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews"!!!! Muchas muchas y más que mil gracias, DATTEBAYO!!!!!

**Ichi-Ichi:** Pues, gracias! Y no hay problema… todos los fanáticos a los fic´s queremos que se nos complasca de inmediato con una actualización, por lo menos!!! Jajaja… ^^

Y a pedido de muchos, aquí nuevamente está Delfin-san y Tim-Hitler-san! Jajaja…

Y bueno, quizás este capítulo no hablara mucho de Allen y de su familia, pero se relata sobre la historia o más bien, el recuerdo de Kanda. Gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario!!! ^///^

**StrawberryKoneko:** Jojo, perdón por la tardanza!!! T.T… Y quizás el largor de éste capi no se compara con el anterior, pero espero que me disculpes, como le ruego a los demás lectores. ^^

Gracias por tu comentario!!! Encerio, me hace poner sumamente pila y muy energico!!! ^^ wiiii Y aquí estoy junto a "Te-guión bajo-Te" es decir "T_T" que es el nombre de un gorro de mi amigo!!! OH YEAH!!!!

Nos leemos, y te cuidas tambien tú! ^^ BYE!

**Chibbiruchi:** ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias, enserio que me copó tu comentario!!! Wii, y sí, que le vamos a hacer, es muy común escuchar ese tipo de comentario por los personajes de cabello largo!! Jajaja

Pues, cuando comencé a ver DGM, siempre oía que Kanda decía algo como Che, pero de forma… no se como se lo puede describir, y así que le nombre ya "CHE!" jajaja, aunque ahora consegui el tomo 2 de DGM (corre feliz por la habitación ^^) y Kanda hace su característico reproche con la lengua, solo que éste suena (o esá escrito XD) Chih, pero ya no quiero cambiarlo porque me hace gracia el "CHE" jajaja.

Que bueno que te haya gustado, y más me hace sentir feliz el hecho de que sea el primero que estés leyendo de DGM"!!! Wiii… Gracias y te cuidas, ¿nee?

**Nikoniko-chan:** Sep! A pedido de una amiga, he decidido complacer en algo… aunque no me considero Lavenista, pero bueno… la quiero mucho!!! No es algo, sumamente explícito pero para al menos nombrarlos, ¿no?

Jajajaja, seee… Kanda es pervertida!!! Muajajjaja, o es el lado oculto del verdadero Kanda… ¬¬ uhm, no sep! Pero es posible!!! MUAJAJJA!!!

Chaíto!

**Hanayuki00:** Hola!!! –agita efusivamente la mano- y gracias y realmente me complace lo que dices, chica! Enserio que sí, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores!! Y gracias por dejar un comentario, espero que lo sigas haciendo… recuerda, un escritor desesperado, ¿no? XD!!!!

See!! Dlfin-san es el líder"!!! Arriba y larga vida para Delfin-san!!!

Ahora eres mi hermana Delfinística, ¿nee?!!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!!

Y más que mil gracias por la acotación!! Espero leer también tus historias, nee-chan! ^^ Te cuidas!!!!

**Haruhi Juliet-Pon:** Mi querída amenazadora personal!!! ¿Qué haría sin ti, shojo? Jojo!! ¿Cómo no te voy a extrañar, si leer un reviews tuyo me alegra el día, porque eres sumamente Kawaii y muy graciosa!!! Jajaja

OMG, no es que no quiera tenerte en mi país, nee-san… solo que aprecio mucho mi vida!! ^^ jojo!!! Creo que cambiaré de compañía al paraíso, enserio, nee-san… Shinigami-sama se queda cortito al lado tuyo..! y es eso lo que da más miedo!!! T.T….

Seep, es que no es para menos, amo tus historias…!!! En especial "esto es un Yullen?" jajaja, te quiero!!! Jajjaja, eres una de las escritoras que más admiración le tengo!!

Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo! ^^ un beso y te cuidas, onee-san! ^^

Y también a las personas que leen mi historia!!! Más que mil gracias!!!!!

Y cambiando algo de tema…

Gracias también por los reviews de "Promesa sin remitente!", de veras que me hacen sentir… ¡Wiii! Y creo que tomaré el consejo de varias personas que es de seguir la historia y que no se quede solamente como un one-shot!

Y bueno, sin más preámbulos, demos inicio a la historia por la que han de estar hoy aquí!!! Jaja!!!

. . . .

- ¿P? –preguntó con inseguridad.

- No… -trazó una línea en la hoja.

- ¿Q?

- No… -Otra más.

- ¡G, ¿no es así?!

- No… Ya me estás aburriendo usagi… -dijo con desgano, para volver a trazar otra línea sobre el papel y así obtener. –Ahorcado…

- ¡Nooooo! –gritó con desesperación al tiempo que se caía de sobre la silla. -¡Ya van tres rondas y aún no consigo ganar…! ¡Eres cruel Yuu-chan! –mal error.

Un fuerte golpe fue dado en el rostro del pelirrojo proporcionado por el libro de la japonesa, sacando hilillos de sangre a la pobre nariz del joven Bookman, mientras Kanda volvía a su asiento y se sacudía las manos.

- No me llames por mi nombre, estúpido. Y no es mi culpa que seas un inútil en el juego de ahorcado… -comentó con el ceño fruncido Kanda para sentarse y cruzarse de brazos ante la atenta mirada de su amigo pelirrojo.

- Entonces Yuu… ¿Cuál era la palabra? –preguntó Lavi secándose el rastro de sangre con un pañuelo.

La muchacha alzó la vista gélida al otro para luego completar con las palabras faltantes los espacios marcados sobre el papel y restregarle en el rostro a Lavi cual fue su error. Éste, tomando con ambas manos el papel, queda con una gota en la cabeza para luego mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Delfín-san? –preguntó Lavi al ver lo obvio escrito en el papel.

- Ni siquiera pudiste adivinar esa… Eres un completo imbécil. –dijo sin ánimos Kanda para volver a cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos aguantándose las ganas de golpear más fuerte a su compañero. Lavi tan solo dirige su vista al reloj que había en la sala y suspira, para luego llamar la atención de Kanda.

- Nee, Yuu-chan. ¿No sabes por qué no viene Lena-chan? Ya ha pasado diez minutos de las 11 y sabes que Lenalee es amante del buen horario… Dijo que estaría aquí a las 11 para la última hora, debido a que tenía muchas cosas que ver con el tema de la fiesta… -comentó al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro en busca de su amiga china. –Oh es cierto… ¡Hoy comienza el Moyashi-chan a enseñar, ¿no es así?! He visto el horario de clases y nos toca los lunes, martes y jueves como hoy a última hora.

- Hmp… Supongo. –comentó simplemente la japonesa aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Vaya, ya han pasado tres meses de que no tenemos profesor de psicología… Al último que llegó le habías roto varias costillas y un brazo… Sin mencionar el daño psicológico con tu katana y haberle dañado su futuro entre las piernas, jejeje… -comentó divertido Lavi al recordar tal suceso. –Espero que Moyashi-chan tenga más suerte que el anterior…

- Che… -dijo simplemente para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la puerta del aula; Lavi solo la sigue con la mirada para luego preguntarle.

- ¿A dónde vas, Yuu-chan?

- Che… Es demasiado ruidosa el aula y quiero tomar algo de aire antes de que el moyashi asome sus narices. –dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir, pero encontrarse con una sorpresa.

- Buenos días, Kanda. –La susodicha dio un respigo al ver tan cerca al de cabellos blancos, con tan solo haber abierto la puerta del aula. –No es horario de salir.

- Che… Moyashi. –dijo simplemente Kanda para desviar la mirada con molestia.

- ¡Buenos días Kanda! –escuchó otra voz pero detrás de Allen.

- Lenalee, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –preguntó algo sorprendida Kanda por la aparición resiente de la china a espaldas del albino.

- Etto, pues fue mi culpa el hecho de que lleguemos tarde. –era Allen quien hablaba, Kanda enarcó una ceja sin comprender la palabra "lleguemos", estaba en plural… Es decir…

- ¿Vinieron juntos? –preguntó Kanda con la gélida mirada de siempre.

- Si, pues… -Lenalee era de aquellas personas a quien descubres con tan solo verle la expresión del rostro, y no por nada, se encontraba bastante ruborizada. Eso hizo que Kanda frunciera el ceño con molestia.

- Che… No se por qué tienes que excusarte conmigo. El hecho de su tardanza "profesor" da mal aspecto a su nuevo papel… ¿sabe? –restregó con molestia Kanda, haciendo que Allen frunciera el ceño.

- ¡Bueno, creo que es mejor que vayamos a sentarnos, ¿No, Kanda?! –Lenalee trató de suavizar el ambiente que se pondría realmente feo si Kanda y Allen no dejaban de verse de esa manera tan amenazante.

- Che… -dijo simplemente para volver a su asiento y sentarse con bastante pesadez. Lenalee se encogió de hombros para luego dirigirse a su asiento también y hacer lo mismo que Kanda.

Allen solo suspiró para luego entrar por completo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, haciendo que la atención de los presentes se concentrara en él. Tragó saliva algo nervioso, y luego comenzar a hablar.

- Bueno… Como sabrán ya muchos, soy el nuevo profesor de psicología y próximo a antropología, pero creo que al menos la última materia no nos tocará juntos… -Se dio vuelta en busca de una tiza y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón su nombre. –Bien, mi nombre es Allen Walker, tengo 23 años y es un gusto conocerlos… -sonrió como último llamando la atención de muchos (muchas) presentes.

- ¿Te podemos llamar Moyashi? –una gran roca recayó en la cabeza del albino al oír aquella voz y tal oración.

- Yuu Kanda… -Murmuró de ultratumba al oírla decir aquello, mientras ponía fuerza sobre la tiza hasta partirla con los dedos. -¡Muy bien, me habían comentado que desde hace un buen tiempo que no tenían profesor de psicología así que quiero saber como están en la materia, tomaré un breve examen y así sabré desde donde retomar las lecciones! –dijo con una agradable sonrisa que molestó bastante a Kanda.

- ¿Y si no recuerdas una que otra cosa? –preguntó Lenalee.

- No se preocupen, si tienen alguna duda solo levanten la mano y yo personalmente responderé sus dudas… -dijo con una sonrisa en la que más de UNA se quedó mirándolo, Kanda frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto murmuró palabrotas contra Allen.

- ¿Y si no respondes el examen porque no sabes nada en él? –preguntó Lavi.

- Pues… -una gran roca cayó sobre Allen; siguió sonriendo e hizo de cuenta que no escuchó nada. -¡Muy bien, entregaré los test y ustedes lo completan, como ya lo dije a cualquier duda, solo levantan la mano y yo… -Kanda levantó la mano, así que Allen le dio la palabra. -¿Si?

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar y entregar el condenado examen? –varias risas al respecto se oyeron en todo el salón, nuevamente la misma roca, solo que ésta más pesada, recayó sobre su cabeza. El orgullo de Allen estaba en juego y no pretendía hacerle ganar a la azabache. Trató de calmarse y suspiró para luego…

- ¿Has visto a Komui-san hoy? –preguntó Allen a Kanda con una sonrisa.

- … No. –dijo sin entender a que se refería.

- Puedo mandarte con él… -dijo con un rostro serio.

- Hmp… Moyashi… -murmuró.

- ¡Bien, sigamos! –el albino comenzó a entregar las hojas a cada alumno de la sala y luego se ubicó cerca de su escritorio mientras que esperaba a que uno de sus alumnos se desocupase.

Una mano se había levantado y se dirigió hasta la muchacha pelirroja y de lentes, que lo había hecho.

- ¿Si? –preguntó Allen en voz baja a Karin. Ésta había pasado un pequeño papel al muchacho y tomándolo entre sus manos leyó un número de teléfono. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que…

- Mi número, cualquier cosa me contactas… -dijo en el mismo tono de voz con una sonrisa nada inocente.

- E-Etto… "Sonríe y aléjate, sonríe y aléjate" –se comenzó a alejar de Karin con una sonrisa un tanto perturbada, hasta que vio como otra persona levantaba la mano. Casi cantó aleluya con todo y elenco de Delfín-san al ver que alguien lo llamaba. -¿Si?

- Moyashi… -escuchó y se quedó de piedra por unos instantes y con un cartel por el cuello que decía `olvidado por Dios´.

- Kanda… -dijo en un murmuro. -¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó tratando de calmarse.

- Nada, solo quería saber si en verdad vendrías… -Dijo sin el mínimo rastro de tacto posible.

- K-Kanda… ¿Tanto me odias? –dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- No eres tú, son los psicólogos… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Acaso no sabes por qué no tenemos más profesor de psicología? –preguntó con una sonrisa sádica que hizo a Allen alejarse un poco, pero tras dar un vistazo a la hoja de Kanda pudo ver que unos cuantas preguntas estaban en blanco.

- ¿No puedes responderlas? –preguntó mirando a su hoja.

Kanda dirigió su vista hasta la hoja y luego musitó un `Che´ como rechazando toda ayuda por parte de Allen, éste sonrió al descubrir el significado de su `palabra´.

- Veamos… -dijo tomando la hoja de Kanda en manos, sorprendiendo a la otra. –Estás en falso y verdadero, ¿eh? Pues… ésta es verdadera, y ésta es falsa… Mira, te habla sobre la sociabilidad del ser humano, ¿cómo podrías describir eso?

- ¿por qué me ayudas? –preguntó Kanda.

- Porque soy tu profesor, y te guste o no, deberás de acostumbrarte a verme más de seguido… -Sonrió con victoria en los labios.

- ¿Por qué te empecinas en que te acepte? –preguntó nuevamente en voz baja con la vista perdida en el examen.

Allen hizo un momento de silencio mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa para luego posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de la japonesa y susurrarle al oído.

- Porque eres un reto para mí, Kanda… Y amo los retos… -Kanda abrió los ojos al escucharle decir eso y cuando iba a dirigir su mirada hasta él, Allen había comenzado a caminar alejándose de ella en dirección a otro alumno que había levantado la mano también.

Kanda seguía con su rostro sorprendido mirando a Allen marcharse, inconcientemente, sentía una presión en su pecho al ver a Allen alejarse, era como un… ¿Deijavú?

. . . .

El momento del examen había dado culmino y debía de entregar las hojas y salían del aula ya destinados a seguir con la rutina de sus días, puesto que las clases habían dado por terminadas. Kanda había entregado el examen y encaminándose hacia la puerta para salir, pero la voz de Allen la detuvo.

- Kanda…

Ésta se detuvo y sin dedicar mirada alguna musitó un `Che´, muchas personas que aún seguían en el aula a causa de la manada en la puerta, pudieron escuchar como el albino llamaba a la muchacha; muchos de allí creyeron que la iba a mandar con el director pero grata fue su sorpresa al escuchar…

- Luego de clases… ¿recuerdas?-dijo Allen.

- Como quiera… -fue la respuesta de Kanda.

- Espérame fuera del salón, iré en un momento. –dijo para volver su rostro a las personas que le tendían sus exámenes.

- Hmp… -y así se dirigió fuera del aula y se recostó por la pared para dar un sonoro suspiro y cerrar los ojos; no supo en que momento había tenido a Karin frente a ella pero en el momento que en que abrió los ojos, se topó con la no tan agradable mirada de p… que poseía Karin.

- Kanda… -nombró con aquella sonrisa tan molesta.

- Que sorpresa… Tus perritas no están contigo. –dijo sin inmutar expresión en el rostro. -¿Qué demonios quieres?

- ¿Qué tienes con el maestro de Psicología?

- Ok, mi hipótesis de la presencia milagrosa de neuronas en tu cabeza ha ido a la mierda, ¿Sabes? –Hizo una pausa. -¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo con ese moyashi?

- ¿Por qué será que algo no me haga pensar en eso?

- ¿Por qué eres una desquiciada sin remedio? Y dejaste el cerebro en la última cama que despertaste. –dijo incorporándose para alejarse, pero la otra la había tomado por la muñeca para detenerla. –Si tienes algo de cariño por ti misma, soltarás mi muñeca, ¿bien?

- No seas estúpida, ¿crees que me creo el cuento de la "Kanda intimidante" que tratas de regalar, perra?

- Si realmente no lo crees, ¿te lo demuestro, zorra? –Kanda ya tenía su puño en alto, haciéndole retroceder a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanda? –ambas muchachas se dieron vuelta al oír la voz del maestro. -¿Sucede algo, chicas?

- Nada, Walker-san… -Sonrió hipócritamente Karin.

- Tiene razón la zanahoria, no sucede nada. ¿Ya te ibas, no, Karin? –dijo Kanda con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, haciéndole refunfuñar a la otra, y así comenzar a caminar. Kanda dio un suspiro cuando Karin había dejado el lugar.

- ¿Problemas? –preguntó Allen con una sonrisa cómplice.

- No se llaman problemas a algo que tenga que ver con rameras como esas… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Nos vamos?

- Claro… -Comenzó a caminar seguido de Kanda, pero de pronto, se detuvo llamando la atención de ésta. –Pero, quisiera cambiar nuestro ambiente… -sonrió.

- ¿Cambiar? –preguntó.

- Creo que te agradará la idea… Créeme… -tomó la mano de Kanda para comenzar a correr, la japonesa extrañada por la repentina acción del inglés. Más no pudo evitar pensar que su profesor de psicología estaba loco…

…

Llegaron hasta un pequeño parque que no podía haber recordado estar allí, miró algo sorprendida aquel lugar mientras que Allen, aún tomándola de la mano, se dirigió hacia unos columpios.

- Siéntate. –dijo Allen mientras él lo hacía.

Kanda lo miró con rareza acentuada pero éste solo sonrió para luego dar pequeña palmaditas sobre el columpio a su lado dando a entender que quería que se sentase.

- Che. –musitó solamente para sentarse en el columpio. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Por hoy ésta es nuestra oficina, ¿te gusta?

- ¿Ah? –preguntó totalmente confundida.

- Vamos, no es para tanto… Bien, si te fijas bien no hay nadie más que nosotros dos en este lugar… ¿Piensas contarme lo que ocurrió? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa afectuosa que Kanda solo miró con asco.

Suspiró derrotada.

- Hace dos años atrás había perdido a una persona muy importante para mí en un accidente que creo que fui yo la causante… -Allen la miraba tranquilamente, no quería ponerla nerviosa, mientras que ella miraba de forma perdida al frente. –Era verano y… estaba lloviendo… torrencialmente…

_Era un día bastante caluroso a pesar de la lluvia que caía sobre el suelo, la humedad era casi asfixiante. Miraba de manera perdida el gran mar que tenía enfrente, como algo irónico de la vida, puesto que el mar parecía inmensamente grande y libre, pero también tiene límites… Como cualquier cosa. La vida es una jodida injusticia._

_Se encontraba en el único lugar en donde no la encontrarían tan fácilmente debido a que solo ella conoce ese lugar; a orillas del mar, en una pequeña costa un tanto olvidada pero con una vista realmente envidiable del mar y de sus playas, casi nadie se detenía a parar por aquellos lados, tan solo ella… y él._

_El recordarlo tan solo la hacía enfadarse aún más, y golpeó con una mano el suelo. Realmente lo odiaba._

_- Yu… -Escuchó a sus espaldas. No podía negar que al oírlo, mil y un sentimientos brotaron en ella, y no quería que él estuviese viendo aquellas marcas que dejaron las saldas lágrimas._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo despectivamente, sin mirarlo._

_- Y-Yo…_

_- Creí que te habías ido. ¿O crees que algo va a cambiar con tenerte ahora aquí? –sonaba lo más fría posible, quería que lo sintiera, sintiera aquel desprecio y que le doliera tanto como a ella le dolió al saber cómo él mismo le dio la espalda._

_- Yu… Yo… Lo siento. –una gran carcajada se hizo lugar en el silencio, llamando la atención del joven, que miraba incrédulo a la japonesa, mientras ésta se ponía en pie y desviaba la mirada hacia él._

_- ¿Crees que todo se soluciona con un "lo siento"? ¿Qué todo volverá a ser como antes? Maldito traidor… Creía que podía confiar en ti… Y sigo diciendo lo mismo… Tú crees que todo es tan fácil que deseándolo todo es posible. Ja. Maldito incrédulo… _

_- ¡No fue mi intención!_

_- ¿A no? –Dijo fingiendo sorpresa. -¿Qué me dirás? ¿El exceso de lluvia fue mucho para ti? –Hizo una pausa. –Te estuve esperando… te esperé toda la noche, bajo la lluvia y así saber lo que realmente sentías… Pero me doy cuenta que no eres más que un condenado hipócrita… Eres como los otros hombres, ¿acaso esperabas a acostarte conmigo para luego huir como buen bastardo?_

_- ¡No digas eso! _

_- ¡¿Entonces, qué demonios ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?! –exigía realmente desesperada._

_- Yo… ¡Tenía miedo, ¿sí?! ¡Me amenazaron si volvía a verte nos matarían, Yu! ¿Cómo responderías a eso?_

_- Al menos moriría con la conciencia limpia…_

_- Yu… No puedes…_

_- Si no tienes más que decir, quiero estar sola. Pues me dí cuenta que siempre lo he estado. –dijo para darle la espalda. Mas, pudo sentir como la tomaba de la muñeca y la volteaba, haciendo que él quedara mostrando la espalda al mar, se oyó un fuerte disparo que sorprendió a la japonesa._

_- T-Te amo… -murmuró para luego, aún sujetando a Kanda, caer ambos al oscuro mar. Las olas se volvían más y más fuertes, haciendo que no pudiera abanzar más._

_- ¡NO! ¡Sujeta mi mano! ¡No me dejes! –Mas el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho se fue adentrando más y más a las profundidades del agua, y las fuertes olas la llevaron contra unas rocas, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento._

- No recuerdo muchas cosas de aquel tiempo… El doctor dice que sufrí una amnesia temporal, pero ya han pasado dos años desde entonces… -dijo para luego bajar la mirada.

- Comprendo… -Dijo simplemente Allen para levantar la mirada y mirar a la joven.

- Supongo que ahora me dirá "no fue culpa tuya" o alguna cosa para que me sienta mejor. –dijo de manera irónica.

- Tranquila, no lo diré. ¡Es tu culpa! –culpó cómicamente, a lo que Kanda se le quedó mirando un lapso de tiempo para luego desviar la mirada, no quería que viese la sonrisa que portaba en los labios.

- Eres un idiota. –susurró, poniéndose de pié, y dar la espalda al albino. Pero sintió un ligero peso a sus espaldas y los brazos del albino rodearle en un abrazo.

- Creo que estás harta de las palabras, Kanda… Y supongo que nadie se detuvo a demostrártelo con acciones. –murmuró muy cerca de su oído, causando un respingo en ella, más no se inmutó en apartarlo porque tenía razón.

. . . .

Se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa, más al cruzar una de las aceras que daba perfectamente a la entrada de su hogar, puede ver a una chica pelirroja y de lentes caminar en dirección contraria a ella. Algo malo va a ocurrir.

Como sabemos perfectamente, Lenalee es una chica sumamente educada y de buenas intenciones, y es su forma de ser el hecho de saludar a las demás personas, correspondan o no.

- Hola, Karin. –saludó la china.

- Lenalee… -murmuró su nombre con deje de diversión para luego detenerse y mirarla. –Dime… ¿Qué piensas sobre Allen-san?

- ¿S-Sobre Allen-kun? –su rostro se tornó rojizo. –P-Pues… es un gran profesor, ¿no? ¿Y a ti? jajaja

- Pues… creo que tiene un buen trasero, ¿no? –Lenalee frunció el ceño. –Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora… Mira, eres una chica muy dulce y me caes bien… Y una de las cosas que no soporto es que se aprovechen de personas como tú.

- ¿A-Aprovechar? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mmm… Pues, no te fíes de más. Hablo de Kanda. Solo es un concejo mujer a mujer, ¿si?

- No creo que conozcas a Kanda, ella nunca traiciona a sus amigos. –recalcó un poco molesta al oír como Karin hablaba de su amiga.

- ¿Amigos? Ella no los tiene, como ella dice… ella no los necesita. Mejor sola que mal acompañada, Lenalee…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No hables así de ella, no la conoces!

- Quizás… pero hay cosas que son muy comunes, y más cuando hay un hombre de por medio, Lenalee… -Sonrió satisfactoriamente, al ver como su pequeña mosca caía en su telaraña.

- ¿Hombre? ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo ya molesta.

- Mmm, pregúntaselo a Kanda. ¡Nos vemos! –y así Karin se alejó del lugar, dejando más que confundida a la chica.

- ¿Q-Qué…Qué fue eso? –Decía muy trastornada por lo recién vivido.

. . . .

Al día siguiente, faltando tan solo un día para la gran fiesta, todos estaban más que ajetreados con la gran fiesta que se aproximaba. Más la más trastornada era Lenalee, puesto que era la que dirigía la organización.

- Apúrate a llevar el dinero al decorador… ¡Tú, apresura los papeleos de mi hermano! ¡El otro, si tú, ordena mejor las mesas y sillas que estén bien alineadas y paralelas unas con otras! ¡Hey, el de blanco, tráeme un café bien cargado, ¿oíste? Uff… Esto es demacrante. ¿Dónde está Lavi?

- Hola, Lenalee. –oyó como la saludaban y pudo reconocer aquella voz de inmediato.

- ¡Allen-kun! –Sonrió abiertamente. -¡Qué gusto verte!

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Podrías buscar a Lavi?, lo envíe hacia el depósito para que consiguiera más cajas de copas.

- Ok, iré enseguida. –y así el albino se encaminó hasta donde el pelirrojo al gran depósito de la universidad, y al llegar abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Lavi debajo de varias cajas a punto de ser asfixiado por éstas. -¡Lavi! ¡Aguarda! –y así, Allen Walker, de profesor de psicología a salvavidas de despistados conejos, atacados por la rebelión de las cajas al servicio de Delfin-san! ^^

…**Unos minutos después…**

- ¡Ah, Arigato! –decía Lavi mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a estar debajo de tantas cajas? –preguntó realmente consternado por aquella escena.

- Esto… No preguntes. ¡Y bien! Aún no he encontrado las copas que me había pedido Lena-chan.

- Bien, te ayudaré a buscarlas… ¡Mira, allí en la repisa! Deben de ser esas. ¿Cómo no las has hallado aún, Lavi?

- ¡Te dije que no preguntaras! –y así ambos muchachos lucharon contra su inteligencia… ¬¬

. . . .

- ¿Dónde están esos dos? Ya hace más de media hora que los había mandando y aún no llegan. –decía realmente anciosa la china.

- ¿Vamos a por ellos? –preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Temo que sí… Ah… -suspiró.

Y así se encaminaron hasta la bodega y al abrir la puerta, casi y Kanda no pudo sostener a Lenalee que se había quedado con la nariz sangrante. Lavi sobre Allen, llenos de polvo y vidrios rotos haciendo que la luz sea aún más cristalizada, la distancia entre sus rostros era casi nula y el aire de la joven china se fue a parar lejos de sus pulmones.

- Ok, esto es más raro aún… -dijo Kanda sosteniendo a Lenalee. Ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta a verla con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡No, espera! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Nooo! –decían en unísono mientras trataban de incorporarse antes de que Kanda cerrara la puerta, mas, no llegaron a tiempo y volvieron a quedarse en la obscuridad.

Y Lenalee decía incoherencias sobre lo vivido…

- Lavi y Allen… Un Laven… Lemon… Ahhh…

- Che…

. . . .

Ya era de noche y pudo llegar a su casa, muerto, pero llegó. Allen Walker nunca pensó que su casa y la idea de dormir fuera tan satisfactoria después de un día completo dentro de la institución Black Order.

Camino hacia su habitación, fue deshaciéndose de su maletín, sus zapatos, calcetines y de su corbata, más que Tim estaba más que inquieto el día de hoy, no paraba de ladrar y ladrar. Al estar a punto de entrar en su habitación comenzó a desbotonar su camisa y su pequeño perro mordisqueaba su pantalón.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Tim?! ¡Deja ya mi pantalón! –y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta lo que su pequeño perro quería advertirle.

- ¡Allen! –Todo fue tan rápido que no supo en qué momento Road se había lanzado a su cuello y aún menos, cuando había depositado sus labios sobre los suyos.

- R-Road… -murmuró más que sorprendido. Y eso solo significaba una cosa… Los Noah están en acción.

. . . .

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se cargaba con él hoy?! Después de una ardua mañana en la institución, su queridísimo abuelo, apodado Panda, lo manda hasta su librería para que haga el turno de la tarde y que se encargue de cerrar la tienda. Como si no hubiese tenido una mañana ajetreada de por sí.

Más al notar que el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, se apresuró a cerrar la tienda, pero cuando estaba buscando las llaves del recinto en uno de los cajones del mueble donde él se encontraba, pudo oír como la campanilla de la puerta sonaba, dando a entender que una persona más ingresaba al lugar. Sin dedicar mirada alguna al sujeto que no conocía el sistema horario, atinó a decir.

- Lo siento señor o señora, estamos cerrando… Vuelva mañana, por favor.

- ¡Oh, ¿en serio?! Qué mala suerte. –aquella voz creyó que no la volvería a escuchar y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de un golpe lo había mirado y no cayó de la impresión al verlo allí, con aquella sonrisa tan cautivante y los ojos tan intensos como la misma luna, mirarlo de aquella manera que lo desnudaba tan siquiera mirarlo. -¿Acaso el cliente no era lo más importante, shonen?

- T-Tykki… -murmuró su nombre con los ojos más que abiertos y la sorpresa tatuada en sus facciones.

Buenas noches, mi dulce conejo.

. . . .

**Notas finales:**

Pues, a los lectores… A parte de una gran disculpa! También les debo un gracias enorme!!!! Puesto que gracias a sus comentarios me hicieron volver a éste fic que había dejado olvidado y había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba!!!!!!

Enormemente gracias a todos y hasta aquí llega el capi.

Prometo no tardarme tanto como la vez anterior, y tan pronto como suba éste capi, me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

He estado pensando en re-editarlo, puesto que ahora creo que estoy mejorando en la escritura… pero aún no lo decido, ya que tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer y creo que hacerlo de nuevo me costará… algo de tiempo, más espero sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo de hoy y así darme fuerzas para el siguiente!

Los ama…

Joshua Lee… Ahora he cambiado mi nick por Ishiyama-san!!!

Pero sigo siendo del clan Lee!!!!

Nos leemos prontito!!!!!!!!!! ^^

. . . .


	12. Un Feliz cumpleaños Part 1: Recuerdos

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Y como lo había prometido, aquí estoy de nuevo y con un capítulo más con que torturar a Kanda, jajaja… -Se oye el filo de una katana por detrás del escritor que se queda en blanco como pintura seca.

Kanda: Repite eso…

Ishi: Y ahora con los patrocinadores…!

Kanda: ¡Idiota! ¡Me has hecho mujer!

Ishi: No me culpes, culpa al fan service…! Wah!!!! Y siguiendo con lo nuestro, ¡los patrocinadores!

"Éste fan fic es presentado por la compañía `Aquaman´ `si desea que sus fan fic´s tenga un toque refrescante, no dude en aliarse a Delfin-san y jurar eterna lealtad a Hitler-Timcampy-san´"

Kanda: ¿A eso le llamas patrocinadores?

Ishi: ¡Hola, recuerda que aún vivo con mis padres! no tengo dinero como para pagar un buen patrocinador, además, trabajan por comida… ^^

Kanda: Me largo de aquí. –y así Kanda se retira con la mente perturbada por tanta… estupidez… o divague, lo que describa mejor.

Y volviendo a lo importante, nuevamente gracias a las personas que siempre están leyendo mis actualización y también a las personas que quieren asesinarme por mi tardanza! ^^ Los quiero de todas maneras! Wii!!!!

En especial, quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan un comentario a éste pobre prójimo con aires de gato, ^^U, ok, suprimamos esa parte!!

**Reela:** Aún sigo vivo! Muajajaja… coff, coff… _*, pero bueh, lamento la tardanza y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así, gracias por tu mensaje y enserio, me pone Wiii, saber que te gusta la historia!! Nos seguimos leyendo, Reela-chan!! ^^

**Ika-oni:** Jojo, arigato!! A mí también me pone feliz volver con ésta historia que bueno, hace alarde del poder de los delfines!!!! Jajaja, gomen nasai, divague!! ^^

Y bueh, no hay drama de veras, a cualquiera se le escapa esos detalles, shojo! Yo por ejemplo que tengo (o más bien, que creo tener) juicio, ingresé un día a una pizzería y pregunté si allí no vendían celulares… El dueño casi me saca a patadas, es que ni siquiera me había fijado en el (GRAN) letrero que decía PIZZERÍA "LA ESPAÑOLA", claro que conmigo, es otra historia!!! Jajaja…

Y delfin-san seguirá no te preocupes, es como aquella película, difícil de matar o algo así… Bueno, porque Delfin-san es… ¡Delfin-san! Jojo!!! Gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto nuevamente!

**Mikyra-chan:** ¡Gracias! *_llora de felicidad_*

Sep, lo siento… *_Se rasca la cabeza con vergüenza_* la verdad es que ni siquiera había notado, te digo ya, soy un caso perdido, lo siento mucho por mi distracción con el tema de los reviews!! Jajaja ^^

OH, YEAH! Delfin-san es el rey! –o reina… uh, quien sabe?- y Tim será el Hitler canino del siglo 21!! Jajaja –imaginándose un gobierno con Tim como Führer… pensando… pensando… pensando… ¡OMG! *¬* -_sin comentarios…-_

Gracias, y no tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo!! DATTEBAYO!!!! ^^

**Strawberrykoneko:** Jojo, me divierte leer tus comentarios, jojo enserio!! Seee, Karin es una… bueno, ustedes le ponen los calificativos, jajaja, pero eso de calificar el trasero de Allen… *_Ishiyama se imagina una escena muy sanguinaria por parte de Kanda hacia la turra de Karin… muajajaja*_

En verdad, gracias eso del Laven no es mi especialidad –ya te habrás dado cuenta, ^^- y gracias por el cumplido!! ¿Qué habrá hecho Allen en su vida pasada? Porque ser profesor de Kanda y encima de la materia que más odia ella (él XD) jojo!

Y el amado Delfin-san… Saben, me pongo a pensar de que Delfin-san tiene más éxito con las mujeres… ¡Maldición! T.T… *_Ishiyama-san se arrincona en una esquina mientras comienza a plantar setas*_

Suerte con las tareas, shojo! Y un saludo también para ti por parte de T_T (Te-guión bajo-Te) Y te cuidas también tú, ¿eh? ^^ Matta ne!

**0.-0.0:** ¡Arigato! *_con estrellitas a su alrededor, estilo el Mayor Armstrong! Jajaja*_

Tranqui, sin presiones… de veras, ya me estaba tardando y feo. Procuraré no tardarme tanto la próxima vez! ^^ OH YEAH! Opinamos igual, Kanda es un…

Kanda: ¿Qué soy…?

Ishi: N-N-Nada… jajaja ¿no te habías ido ya?

Kanda: No eres mi madre, idiota. –y se retira.

*_Ishiyama-san suspira para luego volver a escribir la respuesta par Lala-chan! ^^_*

Gracias por el cumplido, onee-chan!

*_Ishiyama-san recibe con lágrimas en los ojos el premio otorgado por Lala-chan*_ ¡ARIGATO! Enserio que me haces sonrojar, mi niña!!! ^///^ jajaja y para ti también, shojo! BYE!

**Hanayuki00:** ¡Sigo vivito y coleando! OH, YEAH!! Pues, no creo que me acepten en el paraíso de Delfin-san… *_Mirando con el ceño fruncido a Delfin-san, mientras éste posee una aureola en la cabeza*_ en fin, gracias por tu comentario! ^^ y nuevamente lamento mi tardanza T.T… Y espero no demorarme con el próximo, así que… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Y también un saludo a Neko_Yuu-chan (amiga roleadora XD) y para mi queridísima extorsionadora, Haruhi Juliet-Pon, que la vez anterior me había reclamado por no recordarla!! Claro que lo hice, solo que no lo publiqué, jajaja, gracias onee-chan!!

Y así comenzamos el capítulo número 12… *_llora de felicidad*_

**. . .**

No pudo reaccionar al tener a la Kamelot frente a él, y aún menos pudo asimilar las cosas cuando sintió como sus labios se fusionaron con los suyos en un beso superficial, mas que al separarse de él, la chica lo abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Hacía tiempo que no ibas a visitarnos, Allen! ¿Acaso tienes que esperar a que venga a buscarte? –dijo sonriente la muchacha.

- R-Road… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ya recobrando la compostura.

- Pues como te lo he dicho ya, te he extrañado… ¡Ya no vas al campo de basket ni tampoco te asomas por el arca! –Reprochó la joven alejándose un poco de él.

- Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo que me tiene ocupado y…

- ¿El trabajo solamente? –dijo dándole la espalda y manteniendo aquel tono infantil. Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación.

- ¿Qué insinúas? –Preguntó desconfiando el inglés, más la sonrisa que esbozó la morena le dio un leve respingo.

- ¿Insinuar? ¿Yo? Ajaja, Allen… Hablas como si…

- No juegues conmigo, Road. –interrumpió el joven. – ¿El Conde te ha enviado?

- ¿Acaso no podemos tener una simple conversación en la que el Conde no esté de colado? –Suspiró. –Vamos, Allen… ¿Por qué desconfías de tu familia?

- ¿Familia? Road, sabes perfectamente mi situación… Es más, a ciencia cierta, eres quien mejor me conoce.

- Uh… Buen punto, pero… -Nuevamente, Road lo tomó por desprevenido para colgarse de su cuello acercar su rostro al del albino, quien miraba incrédulo a la chica. -¿Desconfías de mí?

- Y-Yo… -No entendía por qué demonios estaba vacilando, ni por qué sentía una opresión en su pecho al tener a Road tan cerca de él, tenía tantas preguntas en su mente que se quedó un momento en silencio, más para él, fue como una eternidad, pero lo que le hizo volver a la realidad fueron los labios cálidos de la morena, que nuevamente lo besaban.

No reaccionó por unos segundos, pero inconcientemente, abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua insaciable de Road, encontrarse con la suya; profundizaron el beso de una manera más que apasionada, se reprochaba interiormente de sus acciones, pero lo que lo hacía seguir era la viva imagen de Kanda, y siendo ella a quien estaba besando.

Con aquella visión más que confusa, siguió su deseo de tenerla junto a él, y por un momento hasta creyó que estaba besando a Yu Kanda. De un momento a otro, no solo era contacto de labios y lengua, sino también de caricias y suspiros que prontamente terminaron sobre la cama, mas al darse cuenta qué estaba a punto de hacer, se separó inmediatamente de Road, quien quedó sobre la cama, mirándolo un tanto confundida.

- Lo siento, esto no debió de haber pasado. –dijo Allen dándole la espalda. Road, frunció el ceño con molestia para luego ponerse de pie y abrazar por detrás a su amado albino.

- Vamos, Allen… No quieras reprimir tus deseos… -dijo de forma melosa al oído de éste, quien inmediatamente se separó de ella en un jalón.

- ¡Basta!... –empujó levemente a Road y ésta se quedó viéndolo con un rostro de total desconcierto. -Esto… Perdona, pero… no quiero ni debo hacer esto, Road… Yo… Estoy pensando en otra persona, y no quiero lastimarte, comprende por favor. –dijo colocando bien su camisa que hacía un momento fue desprendida por la muchacha.

- ¿Es por aquella _novata_? Si es por esa…

- Road. –llamó y la joven calló. –Escucha, es tarde y debes de volver, el Conde te reprochará y sabes lo pesado que es en ocasiones. –Se excusó.

- Allen, cuando te hallas creído el cuento me llamas, ¿si? –y con aquellas palabras abandonó la habitación.

Allen se quedó mirando de forma perdida la puerta que se cerró de un portazo tras salir la joven Kamelot, sus pensamientos estaban bastante desordenados como para pensar con claridad. Se sentó sobre la cama mientras que con sus manos, sostenía su cabeza y se masajeaba la sien tratando de traer calma y serenidad a su mente.

- ¿Por qué todo se vuelve tan confuso… Mana…? Te necesito…

Más una leve brisa ingresó por su ventana revolviendo levemente sus blancos cabellos, levantó la mirada hasta donde su ventana y se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella. Aspiró profundamente para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

Un pequeño recuerdo volvió a él, sobre la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando se estaba preparando para partir hacia el instituto.

_Se había levantado a regañadientes gracias a su nuevo despertador canino que tiene la maldita gracia de hacerle la vida imposible todas las mañanas, desde que había lanzado su despertador de Luck Star por la pared por su ya hartante sonido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable._

_Se estaba alistando para ir hacia su trabajo de profesor, cuando oyó como el timbre de su hogar estaba sonando. Algo apresurado se dirigió con una tostada en la boca y un Timpcampy mordisqueando su pie derecho. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de la joven y hermosa hermana del director de la Black Order, Lenalee Lee._

_- ¿Nenani? –dijo con la tostada en la boca, para luego quitársela de inmediato. -¡Lo siento! Lenalee, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar ya en la universidad?_

_La joven hizo una reverencia para decir muy avergonzada._

_- ¡Lamento mucho venir a esta hora, Allen-kun! –El joven tenía una gota en la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, ésta con paso nervioso ingresó hasta los aposentos del albino para que éste luego cerrara la puerta tras haber cruzado._

_- Pues… Venía a hablar con usted… Se trata sobre Kanda, y yo… Bueno… -Suspiró. -¿Tiene tiempo?_

_- Claro… Siéntate, por favor. –y así, en la sala del inglés se sentaron para luego oír como Lenalee le relataba el motivo de su visita._

_- Bueno, este… ¡Quisiera pedirle que por favor hablara con Kanda! –Allen parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender aún el pedido de la china._

_- ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?_

_- Pues, verá… ¿Recuerda cuando le había relatado sobre el cambio en Kanda? –El joven asintió. –Bien, desde entonces ella ha dejado varios gustos atrás… Ella no era el alma de la fiesta, pero…_

_Interior de Allen:__ "Si Kanda era el alma de la fiesta… esto debe de ser un mundo alterno creado por un chico sin sentido de vida social…"_

_Ishiyama-san estornuda un par de veces en su habitación._

_Ishi: Ahh… -suspira- ¿me habré resfriado otra vez? Que aburrido… *¬¬… ¡Bien, sigamos con la historia, Delfin-san!_

_Delfin-san: ¡Piii pi, piiii pii pii ippi ip! _*_

_Ishi: ¡No eres mi madre! ¬¬_

_- Bueno… Pero por lo menos asistía sin tanta protesta, al menos, que yo recuerde… Si le pedía que asistiera a una fiesta, ella lo hacía porque sus amigos se lo pedían, pero ahora…_

_- ¿No quiere ir? –Lenalee negó con la cabeza. -¿Has hablado con ella?_

_- Si, pero siempre cambia el tema, es muy astuta. –decía desanimada._

_- Oh, comprendo… ^^U… ¿Quieres que hable con ella?_

_- ¡Se lo suplico! ¡He puesto mucho empeño en esta fiesta pero no solo por mi curso, sino por ella misa! ¡El sábado es su cumpleaños y yo…!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Ah? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó preocupada._

_- ¡N-No! No es eso, sino que… El sábado es ¿su cumpleaños? –preguntó nuevamente._

_- Así es, y todos están muy entretenidos con la fiesta que no se han detinido en pensar en ello, es por eso que yo…_

_- Querías organizar la fiesta de bienvenida, supongo._

_- ¡Quiero que vuelva la Kanda de hace tiempo! –decía con los ojos llorosos._

_- Lenalee… -sonrió amablemente. –Tranquila, yo hablaré con ella…_

_- Gracias, Allen-kun… Quizás no se note mucho, pero… Ella te escucha, aunque no lo creas. –decía con una sonrisa._

_- ¿E-Encerio? –Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos._

_- Ajá, es que nadie discute tanto contra ella, jajaja. –rió levemente, mientras que un aura negra se posaba sobre el albino. -¿Allen-kun?_

_Se habían quedado un rato hablando hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta que era bastante tarde para ambos y así se encaminaron hasta la universidad, ya que ese día era el primer día de clases de Allen Walker._

Sonrió al recordar a la joven peliverde y luego mirar a la luna y perderse en su grandiosidad. Definitivamente, Kanda formó parte de su vida desde el primer momento en que la conoció, porque Allen Walker no era de odiar ni de discutir con personas todos los días, no era su ética, más que con ésta chica, toda ética y ley natural se iban por el escusado, porque simplemente perdía la razón al estar con ella. Ese era su encanto, ser como era.

· · · ·

Aún no cabía en la sorpresa, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos demostrando el interior de su alma asustada, se sentía totalmente indefenso ante aquellos ojos tan penetrantes que simplemente, no podía refugiarse en sus propios pensamientos. Su voz tan serena y profunda le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, shonen? Parece que has visto un fantasma… -Dijo con gracia comenzando a acercarse hasta el pelirrojo.

- T-Tyki… ¡No te acerques! –Alzó la voz más el terror recorrió su cuerpo al ver que el hombre no se inmutó nada. -¡¿Qué no me escuchas?! ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte! –el joven portugués seguía avanzando y esto ponía más tenso a Lavi. -¡No te acerques! –Gritó con desesperación al tiempo trató de correr, pero el moreno fue más rápido y tomó su muñeca para detenerle el paso, de un jalón, lo aproximó hasta su cuerpo y fundió sus labios con los del joven Lavi.

No supo como reaccionar al tener a Tyki besándolo, era tan solo un roce de labios que lo dejó más que noqueado. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, trataba de reaccionar para apartarlo pero simplemente, su cuerpo clamaba por el calor del azabache. Nuevamente, llegaba a él aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos que implicaba sus experiencias con aquel que poseía sus labios y recobrando la compostura, se apartó de él con un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo retroceder al portugués.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿oíste?! –dijo verdaderamente molesto y fuera de sí.

- Jo, ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

- ¡No te tengo miedo! Me das asco… ¿cómo te atreves a dar la cara, maldito… después de todo lo que haz hecho, aún vienes como si nada hubiese pasado…

- Qué va… Así que aún lo recuerdas…

- ¡¿Cómo que aún lo recuerdo?! ¡Le haz arruinado la a Yuu! ¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré….! ¡Sabías que lo amaba y de igual manera… T-Tú…!

- ¿Duele, no? El hecho de que te preocupes por ella… con la esperanza de que algún día tenga la consideración de mirarte… -Dijo sonriendo dándole la espalda tomando un libro y leyendo su portada.

- ¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices… -trató de callar.

- ¿De veras? Porque… que yo recuerde, es eso lo que sucede… Creo que te he hecho un favor, shonen… Te hice el camino fácil…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Admítelo, desde que Kanda lo había conocido tú deseaste eliminarlo, porque simplemente odiabas la idea de que te reemplazara… Que te olvidara… Más, eso ya ocurrió hacia tiempo y no es novedad.

- ¡Qué te calles! –Gritó más fuerte, ya al punto de la histeria, notando que en el escritorio había un retrato, lo lanzó al suelo dejando que el vidrio se rompiera y tomando un trozo corrió en dirección a Tyki con intenciones de acabar con su tormento, mas el moreno era más ágil y sujetándolo de uno de los brazos y tomando el otro, hizo que soltase el vidrio, lo tenía a su merced.

- Shonen… ¿Acaso no llegó a tu mente el hecho de ser tú quien portaba la pistola y ser tú quien apretara el gatillo?... –Posó dos de sus dedos en la cabeza del pelirrojo, simulando sean éstos una pistola. -Un simple paw y ya tendrías el camino libre… Paw Paw…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Vete! –Gritó nuevamente, Tyki había tomado en manos el trozo de vidrio que le había arrebatado al pelirrojo y le hizo una herida en su brazo derecho para luego soltarlo.

Lavi cayó al suelo goteando sangre mientras trataba de atajarse la herida con su otra mano y trataba de alejarse de él, estaba torturándolo mentalmente y es eso lo que no podía soportar. –N-No sabes nada… Mientes…

- Bien, como quieras… Al fin y al cabo, no soy yo quien se está auto-mintiendo, ¿no, shonen? –se acercó hasta el mostrador y puso sobre él un libro. –Me llevo ésta, dicen que es interesante… -Y así dejó el dinero en la mesa para retirarse con el libro en mano.

Lavi miraba más que atónito todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, para luego ponerse de pie y ver sobre el mostrador el dinero que había dejado el moreno, las lágrimas de impotencia surcaron sus ojos y lanzó con rabia el dinero, no soportaba la idea de que todo lo que había dicho aquel sujeto, sean verdaderas.

- E-Esto es… Mi culpa…-Susurró mientras sollozaba en la oscuridad.

· · · ·

Un nuevo día, sábado 6 de junio… Nada especial. Se encontraba caminando en dirección al instituto, había recibido una llamada la noche anterior por parte de Lenalee pidiéndole que asista por la mañana al Black Order, porque necesitaba ultimar unos detalles finales y quería que la ayudase.

Como Kanda no tiene casi nada que hacer (para no decir que no hace nada) por la mañana, su madre, insistió (para no decir que amenazó) a su querida hija primogénita (estudios de ADN aún en proceso) a asistir el día sábado a su universidad. Como no podía negarse al pedido (amenaza) de su madre, tuvo que ir, y ahora se encontraba ya cerca de las puertas de su instituto.

- ¡Ey, Kanda! ¡Buenos días! –se oyó la voz de Lenalee a lo lejos. La aludida detuvo el paso y se dio vuelta para esperar a su compañera (amiga)

- Espero que valga la pena… Estoy muy ocupada. –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia.

- Ah, no seas así, Kanda… Si todos saben que no haces nada los sábados por la mañana, más que… ¡Nada! Jajaja

Internamente: "Maldición… ¿Cómo es posible que todos lo sepan? Acaso algún maldito sin vida está escribiendo mi vida o algo así?"

_-Autor se escabulle en su fortín de batalla (debajo del escritorio) con un cartel en el cuello que dice "No molestar hasta Navidad"-_

_Delfin-san: ¡Pii ippi pi!_

_Ishi: ¡No molestes!_

_Delfin-san: ¡Ippi pii pipi pip! (y una ametralladora sacó de… bueno… de alguna parte)_

_Ishi: ¡¿De donde lo haz sacado?!_

_Delfin-san portaba entonces una sonrisa malévola… o lo que fuera en el rostro con brillos malvados en los ojos que hizo erizar la piel del escritor._

- Bien, no quiero que mi vida se desperdicie en la calle, andando. –y así siguió su camino, seguida por Lenalee.

- ¿Nee, Kanda? ¿Aún piensas en no venir a la fiesta de hoy? –preguntó la china.

- Che, ¿aún lo dudas? Sabes que odio las fiestas, en realidad… odio el acumulamiento de personas, me dan ganas de asesinar a todas ellas. –decía con molestia.

- ¡Oh, eso explica por qué te desquitas con los profesores! –pensó en voz alta la Lee.

- Y no olvides a Karin, es mi saco de boxeo favorito… -sonrió con sadismo.

- E-Etto… -con algo de miedo, y una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza. - ¡Pero, vamos, Kanda! Solo por esta vez… -detuvo su marcha para ponerse enfrente de la japonesa y que ésta detuviera el paso también. -¿Podrías venir a la fiesta que tu gran amiga ha preparado con tanto empeño?

- … Uh… Puede ser.

- ¿Enserio? –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y esperanzados, para recibir como respuesta un…

- No. –Y así siguió su camino, mientras que Lenalee tenía una gran roca en la cabeza y un aura negativa. -¡Apúrate o me volveré a casa!

- Bien… T.T…

· · · ·

Su respiración no podía nivelarla, se estaba volviendo más y más acelerada, los palpitares de su corazón estaban aumentando cual segundo transcurrido, comenzó a sudar más y más, hasta que por fin, dio con la salida a aquel mundo de sueños, pero para describirlo mejor, un mundo de pesadillas.

- ¡Ah! –Dio un fuerte grito al despertarse de aquella pesadilla, miraba paranoico sus costados, mientras que trataba de normalizar su respiración, pero solamente la estaba acelerando aún más.

Cuando notó que se encontraba en su habitación, dio un sonoro suspiro para luego masajearse la sien, no era la primera vez que soñaba _eso_ pero ésta vez, la intensidad del sueño fue cada vez más potente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Se preguntó inconcientemente, y luego oír como su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, se puso de pie fuera de la cama para ir hasta donde su escritorio y tomar su móvil, y se fijó en la persona quien lo estaba llamando, no estaba registrado en su directorio y parecía ser un número público, con un mal presentimiento, atendió el teléfono y con una voz temerosa se animó a hablar. -¿D-Diga…?

· · · ·

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Usagi! –dijo molesta al oírlo detrás del tubo, pues casi tira cajones con vasos de vidrio dentro. -¿Para qué…?

- ¡Yuu! ¡¿Puedes venir para la librería del Panda?! ¡Es urgente! –Kanda no se inmutó en reprocharle nada, es más, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que en el tono de voz del pelirrojo se podía notar la preocupación y un toque (minúsculo) de seriedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yuu… ¡No encuentro el manga de Vampire Knight! –Una gran roca con un cráneo dibujado en ella cayó sobre la cabeza de la japonesa, conjunta un aura asesina rodeándole poco a poco, mientras que una sonrisa bastante sádica se dibujaba en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

- Usagi… -Murmuró solamente para así colgar el teléfono. -¡Lenalee! –llamó de inmediato.

- ¡Hai! –se incorporó de inmediato debido al tono en la voz de su amiga… solo significaba algo….

- Saldré un rato. –dijo simplemente para así salir de aquel lugar y cerrar de un portazo la bodega, haciendo que varias cajas se cayeran y vidrios se quebraran.

- Uh… -suspiró. –Rezaré por ti, Lavi. –dijo para luego seguir acomodando las cajas.

· · · ·

- Are… -Lavi miraba confundido su teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta que Kanda lo había cortado. -¿Qué…?

- ¡USAGI! –La tienda de la librería se abrió de un fuerte golpe, mientras que se veía una figura ingresar, tenía la mirada del mismo shinigami y la fuerza de todo el ejercito concentrado de Delfin-san (Pii) más el terror que causaba con solo mirarla era desgarradora.

- A-Ah, es un alivio que no trajeras contigo a mugen, porque…

- Jajajaja… -Reía cínicamente mientras hacía explotar sus nudillos. -¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo sin mugen…? Sorpresa…

- E-E-Espera… ¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

…**Minutos después…**

Se puede apreciar a un Lavi tirado en el piso con varias heridas, y un geiser de sangre naciendo desde su nariz.

O, es eso lo que Kanda estaba pensando en esos momentos... Puesto que la verdad era, que, si... si, lo golpeó, pero...

- Usagi... -llamó la chica al ver unas vendas en su brazo. -¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿E-Esto? Ah, mira que teniendo mi juicio esto ocurre las mayorías de las veces, jeje ^^ -Kanda no le creyó mucho el cuento, pero prefirió no seguir interrogándolo, ya bastante tenía con hacerle sangrar el labio y la nariz. Lavi se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mientras se limpiaba el labio con un pañuelo.

- Che. –fue lo único que dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la ropa. –Cuando vuelvas a hacer algo como eso nuevamente, prometo dejarte cuadripléjico, Usagi.

- Yuu. –Kanda se dio vuelta a verlo, podía jurar que era nuevamente aquel tono tan extraño en el pelirrojo, más cuando se fijó en el muchacho, éste tenía una mirada seria. Kanda se acercó un poco hasta él y se agachó para estar a su altura. –Quizás me golpearás aún más fuerte, pero… correré el riesgo…

- ¿Qué demo…? –Lavi la había acercado a su cuerpo y había fundido la distancia en un abrazo. Kanda se había quedado con los ojos bien abiertos y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

- Feliz cumpleaños… Y- no… Kanda. –murmuró al oído de ésta haciendo que el rojo en sus mejillas aumentara aún más.

- L-Lavi… -nombró inconcientemente al escucharlo de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y correspondió a su tacto. –Idiota…

· · · ·

Se encontraba caminando muy a su pesar por las calles de la ciudad, camino a la librería de Lavi Bookman, más no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez…

- Idiota… Con el tremendo miedo que sentía viene a llamarme hasta la librería de su abuelo… Idiota… -Decía un frustrado Allen con un semblante en un puchero, recordando lo muy idiota que es aquel pelirrojo.

_- ¿D-Diga…? –su voz temblaba debido al miedo y al mal presentimiento que recorría sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Moyashi-chan! –una gran roca cayó sobre su cabeza para luego partirse en la mitad y un aura más que molesta se apodera del albino._

_- ¡Lavi, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza al llamarme a ésta hora?! –reprochó molesto el inglés a lo que el joven de la otra línea comenzó a reír. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_- Jojo, Moyashi-chan, me sorprende que aún sigas durmiendo… son las doce del mediodía, jajaja… Además, ¿Por qué tanto miedo al atender un número que no conocías? ¿Acaso Moyashi-chan tuvo una pesadilla? –Dijo burlonamente, a lo que el rostro del albino se tornó rojizo._

_- ¡Ey, recuerda que sigo siendo tu mayor! –reprochó con bochorno, a lo que la risa del otro se hizo más sonora._

_- ¡Si, olvidaba que con aquel cabello tuyo le dejas en segundo lugar a Panda, jajaja! –Allen no podía contener su molestia y aún menos el sonrojo en el rostro._

_- ¡Si tan solo quieres molestarme, Lavi, cuelgo…!_

_- Ok, ok… Ya va. Bien, te llamaba para que me ayudaras en la tienda de Panda, pues ayer me quedé dormido y aún me falta una que otra cosa por ordenar y tengo que terminarlo para hoy, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida y…_

_- Bien, voy para allá… -un gran bostezo se hizo escuchar por parte de Allen, a lo que Lavi volvió con sus comentarios._

_- ¡Apúrate o lo de anciano no solo será por el cabello! jajaja_

_Y colgó el teléfono de un fuerte golpe, con la respiración agitada por tanto estrés, dio un sonoro suspiro para ponerse de pie y buscar su ropa para salir._

- Idiota… -Seguía murmurando con molestia. –Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre… _*

Ya se encontraba llegando a la librería, y cuando iba a entrar a la tienda, no puede evitar contemplar una escena que realmente le hizo desear no haberse levantado de la cama. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho se hizo lugar y mil y un emociones acosaron su cuerpo, no podía evitar traer a la mente unas imágenes que no recordaba sean suyas.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar y de aquellos recuerdos que ni siquiera le pertenecían, como si su cuerpo tratase de protegerlo porque simplemente, él no podía reaccionar debido al shock que se había llevado minutos atrás.

Y no podía evitar recordar cuando tuvo una conversación con Lenalee en el instituto, en el cual ella le había relatado un poco sobre Kanda. Más las palabras que persistían en su memoria, eran…

- _La verdad es que, Lavi es su mejor amigo aunque ella lo niegue… _

Quería escapar lo más que podía de aquella situación, de aquellos recuerdos, quería por lo menos una vez en la vida, tener lejos a Kanda de sus pensamientos.

· · · ·

**Notas Finales:**

Wah! Ya lo terminé, se siente tan bien poder terminar un capitulo sin tanta intervención de mi familia… *¬¬. Pero bueh, digamos que se les quiere… (Lejos de aquí *¬¬) jajaja, broma…

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones… Tranquilos, allí entran de todo, agradecimientos, amenazas, pedidos, tomates, pasteles, el caldo de la abuela, etc. etc… Un gran abrazo para todos mis lectores y espero leernos pronto!! BYE! ^^


	13. Un feliz cumpleaños Part 2: Flor de Loto

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Y bueno, yo aquí nuevamente! ^^ OH, YEAH!!!

Espero que no me haya excedido con el tiempo ni con sus expectativas! Desde ya, muchas gracias por la PACIENCIAAAAAA que tienen por éste cabezota, que a pesar de tener un corto historial de citas (Es tú culpa, Delfín-san! ¬¬), sigue siendo buena persona… Bueno, eso creo. ^^

Debo decir que éste capítulo y el próximo (en construcción XD) están algo zafados para no decir que el espíritu de Bob Marley me poseyó y empecé a divagar como el gran rey del Reggae. Y alegando la anterior acotación, debo decir que si notan algo de OOC, abiertas las críticas… Pero… ¡¡¡QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PODRÍA IMAGINARSE A KANDA DE MUJER Y CON VESTIDO!!!... coff, coff… Disculpen…

Ishi: Y ahora…

Delfín-san: Pii pi ippi…

Ishi: No, los patrocinadores tienen el precio más alto que la misma m…

Delfín-san: ¡Pii!

Ishi: ¡Lo siento, pero es cierto! A demás, ¿qué mejor que a Ishiyama-san presentando, ¿eh?

Delfín-san: …

Ishi: ¡EY! La culpa la tienes tú por conquistar a todas mis lectoras!!! Te odio!!!! _*

Delfín-san: Pii pi iippi.

Ishi: ¡ESO NO ES UN CONSUELO!

Bueno… Esto va a durar mucho así que… AGRADECMIENTOS!!!! OH, YEAH!

Debo de agradecer a todos los que se detienen a leer mis historias con un toque de divague, pero… ¡Así es la vida, che! Y sin mencionar a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un reviews!! Jaja, y ahora que entiendo más el sistema de , ya autoricé a los reviews anónimos, así que… Venga no más!

Gracias en especial a…

: Disculpa que no ponga tu nick completo, es que no se que demonios tiene Word que me edita las palabras (en especial los nick con** - **;** . **; **, **; etc) y volviendo a tu reviews, pues… Wahh! Arigato, arigato!!! Mi fanfic está cool!!! Gracias!! Un abrazo, lala-chan!!! Enserio!!!

Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, eso es lo que me reactifica aún más! Kyaa… ¡te sonrojaste! Que kawaii eres!!!!! (se que es normal pero amo que las personas se sonrojen, queda tan… No sé, pero es tan kawaii!! XD)

OH, YEAH! Seee, Kanda es pervertido… es que encaja perfectamente con su carácter (fanfic o anime, encaja perfectamente XD) Arigato nuevamente!! Y un abrazo también para ti, (creo que ya lo escribí, pero entre más más mejor!!!) ^^ Nos leemos, mi niña!!!

**Strawberrykoneko:** Seep, decepción para nuestro moyashi-chan! Pero vean lo que acontecerá luego, de seguro les gustará (o eso es lo que espero XD)

Seee, si tienes a la madre de Kanda como la tuya, ¿para qué quieres a Shinigami-sama? y su ametralladora es lo que se usa hoya en día… jajaja

Ok… Allen sin camisa… Es extraño aunque, si, yo lo escribí y tengo en mente un lemon así que debo de acostumbrarme, jojo!! ^^ No hay drama, convivo con hermanas yaoistas y que bueno… prácticamente, mi afición por el yaoi deriva de ellas! ^^

Buaaa…. Delfin-san tiene más éxito con las mujeres… Y lo de la camisa… O.O… Sin comentarios… -Delfín-san: ¬¬ Pii ip.

Jojo, arigato! Saludo para asterisco-tres-asterio… aquí también lo tengo a Te-guión bajo-te (T_T) jaja, que divertido es ponerle nombres a las cosas"!!! Te amo Anna!!!! (Mi computadora XD) Saludos y te cuidas también tú!!!

**Ika oni:** (reintero lo de los nick, Word me cambia las palabras, lo siento T,T) Y volviendo contigo… Nya, arigato! Seep, la verdad es que prefiero más Laky que Laven o el Lavena… ¬¬

Y prácticamente, sip… ¡Lavi malo! _* Yo también dispararía a Delfín-san en estos momentos… pero recordando su "inmortalidad" y todo el chirimbolo ese… pues… Bueno. Jaja, yo también espero que Kanda tenga piedad de mí!! Jaja y delfín-san está en falta conmigo, ¡Tiene más éxito con las mujeres! MALDICIÓN!!!! _*

Y bueno!! Te cuidas y seguimos leyéndonos!!

**Marpesa Fane Li:** Holaaaaaaa!!! Hacía tiempo que no te leía, mi niña! Ya te extrañaba!!!!! _… Jojo, ahora soy del clan Ishiyama… jaja ^^ pero de todas formas, me gusta lo de Lee… ^^ gracias!

No te disculpes, las computadoras son un motivo más por el cual vivir, te comprendo, recuerdo cuando mi monitor (la cabeza de Anna XD) se descompuso, no podía escribir mis fanfics y no podía hacer prácticamente nadaaaaa!!! Wahhhh…. Pero es bueno tenerte nuevamente por éstos lados, Marpesa!!! OH YEAH! Un caluroso aplauso para esta chica, señores!!! (sonido de aplauso y aleteo por parte de Delfín-san. ¬¬ Sigo molesto contigo, Complejo de Hitler. –Delfin-san: PPiiii pi ipppi!!! –Ishi: Ya se que Tim es del complejo de Hitler, pero no se me venía otra ofensa… ¬¬ Pero de todas formas, sigo molesto ¬¬)

Waah, que bueno, gracias enserio que me motiva tus palabras, ahora seguiré mejorando, Marpesa Fane-Li…!!! ^^ OH, YEAH! Lavi si que lo tomó mal con el tema del novio de Kanda, pero los próximos capítulos se tocará más el tema y de seguro se pondrá mejor!! ^^ Y estaré esperando tus futuras críticas en el siguiente capi!!! No cambies de canal ¡!! ^^ Tú también, cuídate!

**Haruhi Juliet Pon:** ¡Mi nee-san amenazadora! Jaja, XD es un placer leer tus reviews, están llenos de divagues y kawaiiosidades!!! ^^ Jaja, te hago trabajar con tus comentarios, jojo!!! _ Pero no te preocupes, actualizaré más rápido así no tendrás que ahorrar para asesinarme y podrás comprar cosas de más utilidad, seee!!! Mangas, anime, mangas, anime, poster, anime, manga, sushi!! Coff, coff… si, es contagioso!!! Oh, sip… ^^U lo lamento, ya he autorizado para mensajes anónimos, jojo lo siento!!! ^^U Y para tí y para las demás yulleneras este capi está cargado (no tanto pero sip) de Yullen!!! Bueno, la verdad es AreKan… ^^

No te preocupes, el lavelena no me agrada mucho, la verdad el fanfic tendrá más Laky que otra cosa, jaja y Lenalee… pues, solterita se ve más bonita!!! (Feliz por Komui, ¬¬)

Oh, Yeah! Moyashi-chan tendrá una larga fila de pacientes ésta última temporada… (qué envidia… ¬¬… -Delfin-san: Pii ip pii –Ishi: ¡Tú callado, chico! ¬¬) Y sin preocupaciones, aquí está mi actualización para mis lectoras favoritas!!!! ^^ Te cuidas, onee-san!!! ^^

**Megagirl:** ¡YEEEAAAAH! ¡Pastel y frutas!! COMIDAAAA!!!! See, el colegio es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿para qué demonios nos enseñan matemáticas si sabemos que Allen + Kanda = Perversiones!!!? Jajaja divague, lo siento!!! ^//^U Oh, yeah.. el chocolate arregla todo!!! ¡INCLUSO LA MUERTE! Jajajaaja

No te preocupes, ahora estoy de vacas y tengo el tiempo libre para mis fic´s!!! (De fondo se escucha la melodía de "Aleluya" mientras que Ishi extiende sus brazos –estilo Titanic-) jojo, lamento mucho lo anterior… pues, la verdad es que me imaginaba a mí mismo haciendo eso pero vestido con mayas… Uh, mal pensamiento... E-Etto… olviden lo anterior, yo no dije nada!!! ^///^U

YEAH! Entonces sigamos juntos a Tim-Hitler-san!!! Porque estoy dudando del gobierno de Delfín-san (matando con la mirada al delfín con la corona. –Delfin-san: ¡Ip piip –Ishi: ¡CLARO QUE ES TÚ CULPA! _*) No te preocupes, si te gusta llamarlos con el san y el chan, estás invitada a hacerlo!!! ^^

Y así me despido, peque!!! Nos seguimos leyendo!!!! Hasta otra! ^^

…

Bueno, y ahora sip… ¡Volvemos al fic! Espero que disfruten del capítulo y saben que me encuentran con tan solo un click al final de la historia y ponen todo lo que su mente dicta!!!

· · · ·

Oyó como la puerta del lugar se cerró, y pudo definir que no se trataba de su imaginación al oír como el timbrado de la campanilla aún resonaba por la puerta. Por un momento, le pareció ver una coleta blanca marcharse a paso acelerado, cuando se dió vuelta al oír el leve estruendo.

- Moyashi… -Articuló inconcientemente para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta sin decir nada. La mirada atónita del joven pelirrojo perseguía sus pasos y de eso, ella era conciente. –Aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer… -dijo como simple respuesta a las incógnitas de su amigo.

- Yuu… -más antes de que su amiga se fuera, juraría haber escuchado un "gracias", aunque preferiría que así fuese, sabía que su orgullo era muy grande.

· · · ·

Había dejado de correr porque simplemente no entendía por qué comenzó a hacerlo, ¿qué fue lo que lo impulsó a salir corriendo de aquel lugar? Definitivamente, era algo que le provocaba una extraña sensación, una en la que nuevamente Kanda estaba involucrada.

Una vana idea… `CELOS´

Abrió los ojos al escuchar en su subconsciente esa palabra… Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego comenzar a reír descontroladamente, como si de un loco se tratase. No podía creerse aquel cuento a estas alturas del campeonato, es simplemente ridículo… Es…

- Ridículo… -Murmuró para bajar la mirada, no sabía como actuar en esos momentos, prácticamente, su vida se mueve por pura inercia, hasta podía controlarla de manera impecable, cada pensamiento, cada acción, todo estaba calculado para él, todo, incluso sus emociones. No podía estar poseyendo una vida así y que luego de vientres años, cambie de la noche a la mañana, simplemente no se lo permitía. -¡Jaja, es completamente absurdo, jaja! –Más sus risas no ayudaban mucho a que se creyera su propio cuento.

Siguió caminando al darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre un pequeño puente, en un parque poblado por muchas personas, pero nadie, a excepción de él, se encontraban sobre el puente.

Miró hacía abajo y se fijó en el reflejo que le otorgaba la cristalina agua, era un pequeño estanque que no recordaba haberla visto anteriormente, pero pudo calmar sus pensamientos. Estaba cambiando, y eso le asustaba, no quería hacerlo porque simplemente no sabría como afrontar las futuras situaciones. Simplemente, no sabía, y temía no saberlo.

Dio un hondo suspiró para luego recostar sus brazos sobre la frondosa madera y posar su mentón sobre ellos, se fijaba a su alrededor, muchos niños, parejas, animales… Bien, un bonito paisaje que no infundía nada positivo, y aumentaba el aura negra sobre él.

Se incorporó para luego mirar con los ojos bien abiertos su horizonte, y comenzar a revolverse los cabellos.

- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –Por un momento, una película de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, las mismas de cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de la librería. «_ ¿Qué…es todo…esto…? ¿Quién…es…Quienes son…? K-Kanda…_» -una secuencia de imágenes llegaron a su mente, una que lo dejó realmente con la mente en blanco, se podía ver a Kanda sentada en una orilla, mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello suelto, también podía verla mientras se estaba peinando y otra que aún más le sorprendió, una sonrisa en aquellos rozagantes labios. –K-Kanda… Kan-da…

- `No importa cuantas piedras lances al agua… Cuántas pisen la sombra -Allen abrió los ojos al oír aquella voz, y ladeó el rostro para verla justo al lado suyo, lanzando una piedra al estanque. -…el agua no desaparecerá, ni lo hará la sombra…´

- Kanda… -murmuró con sorpresa. -¿Desde cuando estás aquí? –preguntó ya con desconfianza.

- Un poco antes de que dijeras mi nombre… Cielos, Moyashi… no sabía ese lado tuyo, creo que pensaré dos veces, antes de ir a tu consultorio… -Allen se sonrojó por la acotación de la menor, para luego desviar la mirada, aquella sonrisa autosuficiente en esos labios, lo hacían perder el combate.

- Ja, eso quisieras… -dijo tratando de no quedarse atrás. Se incorporó y puso una cara de "qué le vamos a hacer" mientras seguía hablando. –Admitámoslo, estás loca por mí, y todo el numerito de la chica mala ¿acaso era una forma de seducción? Vaya, y casi caigo… -Se fijó en el rostro de la japonesa y estaba rojo de cólera, sonrió con satisfacción para luego volver su vista hacia el frente.

- ¡El único acosador, complejo de casanova, y viejo verde eres tú, condenado moyashi! –soltó con molestia para también, de un zancada recostarse por el barandal de madera. –Idiota…

- Hmp, niña.

- Moyashi.

- Bakanda.

- ¡Viejo!

- Yuu… -mal error ¬¬ Kanda estiraba con fuerza los cachetes del albino, éste trataba de alejarla, más ella misma se alejó chasqueando la lengua.

- Inútil…

- ¡Ey, me has dejado las mejillas rojas! –Se quejó el albino mientras se masajeaba las zonas afectadas. Pasó un momento con un incómodo silencio para luego oír como Kanda hablaba.

- ¿Qué hacías en la librería del bookman? –El mayor se extrañó por la pregunta, eso solo significaba algo.

- ¿Me viste?

- No, te oí… Además, supuse que eras tú… Si andas persiguiéndome todo el tiempo, ya se me hizo costumbre… -dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡O-Oye, yo no te persigo, solo nos encontramos concurridas veces! ¡Solo es coincidencia! –se defendió el albino rojo de la vergüenza.

- Las coincidencias no existen, moyashi, deberías de saberlo ya con tus… bueno, muchos años.

- ¡Solo tengo veintitrés años! ¡No soy un veterano!

- Cualquiera que te viese diría que ya estás por estirar la pata, moyashi… -Un aura negativa se apoderó del muchacho mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo plantando setas. Aquel incómodo silencio volvió al lugar, Kanda miraba de forma perdida el cielo, mientras que Allen seguía sentado mirando de la misma manera el agua.

- Esto, Kanda… -La chica no se inmutó en responder nada, así que prosiguió hablando el inglés. –Hoy… -hizo una pausa, a lo que Kanda lo miró con intriga. –Hoy… ¿Qué día es hoy? –dijo rascándose la cabeza con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa boba.

- Idiota… -murmuró. –Sábado.

- ¡Sábado! Vaya, si que pasa de prisa el tiempo, ¿no? –Allen poseía una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios mientras seguía mirando el agua, Kanda contemplaba aquella mirada, una muy peculiar en donde más de una emoción se tatuaba en el rostro del mayor, y en donde no podías descubrir que pasaba por su mente. Allen se puso de pié volviéndose a recostar por el barandal, posando su mentón en una de sus manos, mirando el horizonte -¿Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida, no?

- Che, me da igual. –se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda.

- ¿No piensas ir? –preguntó y obtuvo como respuesta un típico `Che´, dando a negación su respuesta. –Uh, tampoco pensaba en ir… ¡Ah! –bostezó. –El trabajo me deja corto mi tiempo de sueño y no estoy durmiendo muy bien que digamos…

- Dile a alguien a quien le interese. –dijo de manera tosca, aún dándole la espalda.

- Vaya, no me imagino verte en un vestido, ¿sabes? No lo tomes a mal, pero simplemente no puedo imaginármelo… -Rió levemente. –Pero… -Kanda lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que completase la frase, y así mandarlo al otro mundo. –Creo que te verías, realmente bella –la azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero desvió su mirada de él. -, ¿quién sabe? No recuerdo bien, pero… -se incorporó mientras se tocaba la barbilla, pensando. –Había una flor… No se me viene el nombre pero creo que es aquella flor oriental que duerme por mucho tiempo –la japonesa abrió los ojos de inmediato. -, siempre mostrándose en un gran capullo, dejando con ansias a las personas con verla totalmente abierta, mas, tan solo unas pocas veces se abre…

- Loto… -murmuró con sorpresa.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Kanda se dio vuelta para verlo y así responderle.

- Flor de loto, es el nombre de la flor que dices…

- ¡Oh, ya veo! Pues, si tuviera que describirte con una sola palabra, creo que esa flor es la que mejor te identifica… Aunque tuviera tres palabras, jaja -Se incorporó. -¡Bien! –y así comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de Kanda.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó.

- ¿Uh? –Allen se giró y la miró extrañado para luego sonreírle. –Junto a Lavi, recuerdo que quería que lo ayudase en la tienda un rato, así que… ¡Adiós! –y así siguió su camino, Kanda tan solo lo vio alejarse y perderse de su vista. Volvió su vista hasta el estanque para luego suspirar y comenzar a caminar en dirección al instituto, ahora que recordaba, había dejado sola a Lenalee, y de seguro le reprochará por ello, mas no le importaba mucho, comenzó a caminar y también perderse entre las personas.

· · · ·

Poseía en sus labios una sonrisa, una que podía albergar ternura en algunos, y en otros, como él, más de un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su nuca. Esa sonrisa, más el tarareo de aquella canción no significaba nada bueno, es más, solo podía significar una cosa… Road estaba molesta.

- E-Etto…

- Silencio. –dijo ella posando su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios de forma infantil, mostrándole que guardara sus comentarios. Tan solo se tensó y prefirió obedecer, pues si Road estaba molesta, la aguja que metía y sacaba de la tela, con el hilo enhebrado podía ser muy peligrosa para él.

No supo como fue que llegó a parar hasta Road, ni tampoco ¿por qué accedió a ayudarla? Pero lo que menos comprendía era… ¡¿Por qué llevaba puesto un maldito vestido rosa con listones en blanco y púrpura?! No tenía nada en contra de aquellos colores, solo que si su hermano lo viera de esa forma…

- Road, has visto a… -de pronto su cuerpo se tensó aún más y su piel quedó más blanca que el mismo mármol, la puerta se había abierto dejando mostrar a su hermano gemelo con una mirada más que confusa. No pudo articulara palabra porque simplemente, no sabía que decirle…

- J-Jasdero… -trató de explicar pero no faltó mucho tiempo para que el rubio estallara en una fuerte carcajada y comenzara a convulsionar de la risa por el suelo.

- ¡Jua jua! ¡Devito vestido de niña! Jajaja, eso solo podía verlo en la fantasía de Dero, jajaja!

- ¡Oye, ella me obligó! ¡Iitai! –sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la pierna para ver a Road frunciendo el ceño y con la punta del alfiler en su piel.

- Deja de quejarte, estabas aburrido y accediste por tu propia cuenta a ayudarme con mi vestido. –se defendió la joven, para así volver a su labor de meter y sacar la aguja del vestido.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –de pronto llega a la habitación Tyki pero se queda estupefacto mirando a Debido vestido de aquella manera tan… Bueno, extraña. –Bien, no preguntaré… ¡¿Road, es obra tuya?!

- ¡Dijiste que no preguntarías! –se quejó Devito rojo de cólera; el Mikk ingresó a la habitación para dirigirse hasta donde la azabache y cruzar al lado del gemelo para darle una nalgada. -¡Q-Qué fue eso! ¡Maldición, Tyki, búscate a alguien de tu talla, infeliz depravado! –Devito iba a saltar en contra al portugués, claro que Jasdero trató de atajarlo.

- Vamos, no seas así, Devito… Si ese vestido resalta bastante tus curvas… -alegó con una sonrisa Tyki a lo que Debito se puso aún más rojo.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando chica?! ¡Mal nacido! ¡Espera a que te rompa unos huesos, veamos si sigues creyéndome femenino!

- ¡Devi, Devi! –trataba de calmar su hermano.

- Road, ¿acaso ya no habías comprado tu vestido para la fiesta de bienvenida? –preguntó Tyki obviando las palabrotas del gemelo.

- ¡Sip! –respondió ésta poniéndose de pie. –Es que estaba un tanto molesta y quería distraerme un rato…

- O sea… ¡¿Me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo?!

- ¡Hai! Pero ha sido divertido, jeje… -una gran roca cayó sobre la cabeza de Devito mientras el fondo se iba tornando oscuro.

- Bien… -Tyki comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. -¡Nos vemos! Ah, Jasdero, Devito, si quieren ir a la fiesta de ésta noche, será mejor que se preparen…

- Nee, Tyki… -Road saltó por su espalda. -¿A dónde vas?

- A dar un paseo, ¿quieres acompañarme? –la chica sonrió sádicamente.

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Bookman Jr.? –Preguntó nuevamente.

- Oh, si… Fui por la noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues… Hoy de seguro y aparece, ¿crees…?

- ¡Oh, Road! ¡Ésta noche será solo para él y yo! No te preocupes, pequeña. –y así ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los gemelos; Jasdero miraba de forma confusa la conversación de los mayores, más que Devito seguía en su depresión de quince minutos o más.

· · · ·

Miraba de forma perdida la ventana junto a ella, luego de terminar acabar con los últimos arreglos para la fiesta, Lenalee debía prepararse para la noche y quería que Kanda, como no pensaba ir a la fiesta, la acompañase. Y en estos momentos, se encontraba en una tienda de vestidos de noche, Lenalee probándose unos cuantos y Kanda… bueno, miraba por la ventana.

- ¡Nee, Kanda! ¿Qué te parece éste? –Kanda desvió su mirada a la china y la vio vestida con un vestido verde musgo que iba perfecto con el tono de su cabello. -¿Te gusta?

- ….Si, lindo. –dijo para volver su rostro a la ventana, una roca cayó nuevamente por Lenalee.

- Nee… Kanda, al menos finge que te interesa mi bienestar…

- Si… como sea. –otra roca cayó nuevamente sobre Lenalee y ahora con un aura negra rodeándola, muy al estilo Sunako-chan.

- ¡Bien! Veré otro vestido… -y así se dirigió nuevamente al vestidor.

Kanda seguía mirando la ventana, podía verse el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, aunque no se notase mucho, la presencia de la luna ya se notaba. Suspiró. Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento en ese lugar, así que prefirió estirar las piernas un rato, quería ver que le traía tanta emoción a la china venir a un lugar como ese.

Se acercó a donde residían unos vestidos de tela oscura que llamaron su atención, debía admitirlo, las ropas eran de buena calidad y el precio no era exagerado. Un punto para la tienda.

De pronto llegó a su mente las palabras del moyashi, que esa misma tarde la dejó intrigada.

_- Vaya, no me imagino verte en un vestido, ¿sabes? No lo tomes a mal, pero simplemente no puedo imaginármelo… -Rió levemente. –Pero… -Kanda lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que completase la frase, y así mandarlo al otro mundo. –Creo que te verías, realmente bella…_

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, ¿por qué demonios debía de acordarse de eso justamente ahora? Maldición… Siguió caminando, alejándose un rato de los vestidos, para recostarse por el vestidor donde estaba Lenalee y así hablarle.

- Oi… -Llamó la japonesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó de mala gana aún molesta por lo de hace un rato.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido una fiesta? Digo… Solo es derroche de dinero…

- Pues… Quizás lo sea, pero… Es divertido poder compartir con tus amigos, y si es una ocasión formal pues… Creo que, sería lindo arreglarte un poco, ¿no? Es decir, verte diferente al menos en una ocasión, vestir ropas finas y portar un lindo maquillaje, quizás suene muy superficial, pero… Te sienta bien, eso creo. –rió levemente.

- Lenalee… -Hizo una pausa. –Un vestido… ¿Cambia la apariencia de una persona?

- En cierta forma… Si. En especial, cuando notas a una persona que viste de una manera nada formal y llegas a verla vestida de gala y bien arreglada, es… fascinante. De veras que… Bueno, creo que podrías ver la belleza que no muestra. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- …Por nada. –Chasqueó la lengua contra le paladar, estaba bastante confusa, ¿por qué está preguntando estupideces como esas? ¿Acaso será…? –Y dime…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que… yo…? –la puerta del vestidor se abrió de un golpe, sorprendiendo a la japonesa.

- ¡Claro que lo creo! ¡Creo que te verías más que hermosa! ¡Ahora, deja de parlotear y toma un vestido! ¡Lenalee está en la casa! Muajajaja… -de pronto se hizo de noche y fuertes truenos resonaron, los rayos hicieron más espantosa la risa de Lenalee.

- ¿Por qué se escucha la banda sonora del depredador? –Preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Tú, trae un vestido! ¡Y tú, llama a la peluquería! ¡Ey, si, tú…! ¡Trae el teléfono de la zapatería "Shoes for less" ¡Ahora!! –Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en Kanda al ver como un aura maligna rodeaba a Lenalee… Quizás sea su imaginación pero comenzó a creer que de ésta noche, ella no pasaba.

- Maldición… -murmuró con molestia la azabache.

· · · ·

La bella noche hacía alarde de su hermosura, con la radiante luna y las deleitantes estrellas adornaban su gran constelación. Apenas y pocas nubes se notaban en el cielo haciendo aún más única la noche. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, y las figuras vestidas de gala eran presentes en el gran salón de eventos del instituto Black Order, con sus inigualables personajes que poseen el extraño rol de profesores… ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Sino, su fiel lealtad a Delfin-san como futuro gobernador del mundo…

…

"_Este programa a sido interrumpido por problemas técnicos y delfinísticos que está sufriendo la compañía "Ishiyama-san", espero y nos entienda… Desde ya muchas gracias! ^^"_

…

Volviendo con la programación programada… ¬¬ (divague, lo siento ^^)

- Ha… -suspiró. –Por qué tardará tanto Lenalee… -se preguntaba el pelirrojo muerto de aburrimiento, claro, tenía la compañía de Allen, pero era como no tenerla… Es que nunca se había imaginado que el pequeño cuerpo del albino pudiera… albergar tanta comida.

"_Sip, este fanfic también contiene el don del agujero negro en el estómago de nuestro querido moyashi, puesto que sin él… ¡Allen no es Allen! ^^"_

A un lado de lavi estaba, o más bien, tendría que estar la presencia VISIBLE de Allen, pero prácticamente, solo había platos vacíos que tapaban la visual del susodicho.

- Allen, yo… -por unos minutos se quedó deleitándose con la gran montaña de platos vacíos que tenía al lado suyo, con una gotita en la cabeza. –Bien… Supongo que eres el moyashi-chan en estos momentos…

- ¡Es Allen! –Detrás de todo montículo de plato, que luego desaparecieron porque el mozo los retiró (haciendo un favor XD) –Bien, ¿qué decías?

- "_No me estaba escuchando…" _Nada, ^^U. –Hizo una pausa. -¿No crees que hemos venido muy temprano, Lenalee dijo que estaría para las ocho aquí y casi son las diez de la noche y aún no llega… Es ella la organizadora.

- Debió de tener un contratiempo, no sé… Además, es tú culpa que hayamos venido tan temprano, aún no se por qué demonios me llamaste a la tienda si luego te harías el desentendido conmigo. –dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- ¿Are? Jojo, gomen… Es que estaba ordenando unas cosas mías por el lugar, pero recordando que hoy era también el cumpleaños de Yuu, pues… También la había citado en la librería, -Allen abrió los ojos al oírlo, para luego interrumpirlo.

- ¿Habías citado a Kanda a tu librería… Por su cumpleaños? –le preguntó Allen comprendiendo todo.

- Así es, quería felicitarla, aunque nunca creí que llegara tan rápido, supongo que le doy más sentido a tu teoría sobre su doble vida de shinigami-sama. –rió el pelirrojo.

- "_Así que es eso… Es por eso que Kanda estaba en la librería y el por qué estaba abrazada a Lavi, pero… Aún no logro explicarme… ¡Kanda abrazando a Lavi! Es sumamente…"_

- ¡Ah, Allí llega Lenalee! –dijo alegre Lavi para ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde la china, mientras era seguido visualmente por Allen. –E-Etto… Allen… -Decía Lavi con los ojos (o más bien el ojo XD) más que abierto al ver quienes llegaban.

Para Allen, muchas cosas nunca antes se había imaginado ni por imposible que fuese, pero lo que no se había imaginado en toda su vida, lo que nunca esperaba que sucediera estaba aconteciendo a la entrada del gran salón; no solo llegaba la bella Lenalee Lee, deslumbrando a más de uno en el salón, sino que, estaba acompañada por otra persona, la persona que hizo latir su corazón aún más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran en rosa y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par… En la fiesta llegaba la que podría ser la más bella flor de loto, la que por una vez mostró aquella hermosa faceta de belleza absoluta.

En la sala, había llegado Yuu Kanda…

**Notas finales:**

Kya!!! Como les dije, debe de ser difícil hacer esta parte y no ser OOC, porque… ¡Ni en mis más locos –y pervertidos- pensamientos no me imaginaba a Kanda con vestido y en versión mujer!

Kanda: ¿Vestido? ¿Mujer? ¡¡¡¡TE CASTRARÉ, IMBÉCIL!!!!

Ishi: ¡Nooo! –corre por toda la habitación tratando de salvar su "futuro"

Bueno, estó seguirá y seguirá hasta que…

1º: Kanda se canse (cosa que no creo _)

2º: Kanda logre su cometido (cosa que espero que no suceda T_T)

3º: Delfín-san haga el baile de hula hula! (cosa que salió repentinamente de mi mente ^^)

Y me despido hasta el próximo capitulo!!! CUIDENSE DE MUGEN!!!! Y del complejo de homicida aquí presente ¬¬

Kanda: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ishi: Nada, mami!

· · · ·


	14. Un feliz cumpleaños Part 3: Un NO beso

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**.**** . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, Bien, Bien… Bien… ¬¬

No hay mucho que decir, solo que… ¡Tengo el síndrome Lolita! Y es un poco desesperado, creo que desde que comencé este Fic me ha tomado ésta extraña enfermedad y… ¡Asusta!

Coff, coff ¬¬… Lamento lo de hace un párrafo atrás. Bien ^^ ahora solo quisiera decir que éste capítulo no sería posible sin la ayuda de Maru Ishiyama a quien le debo mucho mucho e incluso una salida al cine. ^///^

Sin mencionar a mi hermana mayor (Sandra) que como es la líder del FC de "Odiamos a Lenalee" (Pobre Lenalee T.T) me sugirió varias cosillas sobre el tema… ^^ Al fin y al cabo es un fic AreKan y mucho que ver no tendrá Lenalee así que… ¡Bien por mí! ^^

Y como siempre, muchas muchas gracias a las personas que siempre están pendientes de mis actualizaciones, ^^ lamento la demora… A las personas que leen este fic :3 muchas gracias por la preferencia! Y a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, amenazas, pastelitos de chocolates y demases…. ARIGATOO!!! _

En especial a…

**. . . **

Tantas veces se había imaginado al mismo infierno, pero, nunca compararía al infierno con una Lenalee en su complejo de diseñadora de modas o algo así, porque el santo infierno sería como el mismo cielo a comparación de la china más que emocionada con vestirla; y es cuando se resalta sus genes de hermandad con el condenado psicópata de su director, Komui Lee.

Pero eso, es otra historia… Bueno, ligada a la nuestra, pero al fin y al cabo otra…

Al tiempo en el cual había bajado del taxi quien las había traído hasta donde la fiesta, pudo sentir las miradas de las personas dirigirse hacia ellas dos, como si fuera que nunca antes las hubieran visto; pero lo peor fue lo siguiente.

Más que incómodo fue poner un pie dentro del salón y sentir como las miradas de los invitados se dirigían hacia ellas dos, aunque más que nada, hacia ella misma, puesto que para muchos, Yuu Kanda nunca entró en la sala, sino otra persona con su mismo rostro.

Aún con las molestas miradas de algunos, avanzaron el paso en dirección a donde la mesa indicada para ellas, pero antes de llegar se tuvieron que tropezar con la presencia del molestoso usagi.

- ¡Lenalee! –dijo corriendo en dirección hasta la china para lanzarse a abrazarla. -¡Me habías preocupado! Mira que hacerme venir de traje, ¡qué malvada! Y yo que pensaba regalarte algo lindo… Are… -miró detenidamente a la chica quien acompañaba a Lenalee, cabello largo y azabache recogido en una coleta baja, ojos rasgados y oscuros, una figura delgada y un muy bello vestido que resaltaba sus curvas, ahora el problema era… ¿Quier era? -¡S-S…STRIKE! –Gritó con un fino hilillo de sangre resbalando por su nariz para luego sentir como un fuerte golpe era proporcionado hasta su rostro.

- Maldito pervertido… ¡Usagi baka! –dijo con molestia la japonesa y fue la pista suficiente como para describir quien fue el asesino.

- ¿Yuu? –preguntó sin comprender cuando volvió el aire a sus pulmones. -¡¿YUU KANDA?! –Gritó a lo que el oxigeno reunido pudo esbozar hasta que de nuevo, Kanda lo golpeó haciendo que callara y el esfuerzo de recolectar oxigeno comenzara de cero.

- E-Etto, Kanda… Vayamos a sentarnos, ¿quieres? –dijo Lenalee tratando de que su amiga con complejo de Shinigami no terminara asesinando a su mejor amigo.

- Che, como sea… -dijo dándose vuelta para empezar a caminar, solo que su mirada había chocado con la de aquel sujeto que tanto le hace carraspear, enojar y sentir unas ganas inmensas de asesinar a medio planeta, aquellas orbes plateadas casi celestes la miraban como cual artista mira su obra maestra, un leve cosquilleo llegó a la japonesa e hizo que desviara la mirada al suelo con un leve sonrojo, deteniendo sus pasos; definitivamente, mataría a ese sujeto.

- ¡Allen-kun! –dijo animada Lenalee quien se acercaba al aludido. –Que bueno verte. –alegó con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas que realzaba aún más su belleza.

- Vaya, Lenalee. Si que te ves hermosa… -comentó Allen con una sincera sonrisa haciendo que la otra se sonrojara aún más. Lenalee llevaba un vestido largo de color verde aceituna con un solo tirante del lado derecho y con la terminación en evasé, también llevaba su cabello en una media coleta con algunos bucles que realzaban aún más la tonalidad de sus hebras verdosas, y un ligero maquillaje.

- M-Muchas gracias… Tú también te ves muy bien, Allen-kun. –correspondió sonriente Lenalee. Allen llevaba puesto un traje negro de muy buena tela, unos zapatos lustrosos, el cabello en su ya típica coletilla baja, y una corbata negra resaltando sobre la camisa blanca debajo del traje. –Bien, debo de darte las gracias, supongo que el hecho de que Kanda este aquí te lo debo a ti, Allen-kun. En verdad, te lo agradezco. –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¡N-No hay nada que agradecer, Lenalee! –decía negando con sus manos frenéticamente para luego rascarse la cabeza de manera avergonzada. –Creo que es ella quien quiso venir, casi no he hecho nada. –alegó desviando la mirada hacia otro punto en particular.

- De todas maneras, gracias.

- ¡Oi, Lenalee! –La china se dio vuelta para encontrase con Kanda quien se acercaba hasta donde los dos jóvenes; de tanta emoción al ver a Allen, Lenalee, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado bien atrás a Kanda.

- Kanda… -murmuró asombrado el albino al ver tal cambio en la japonesa, ésta tan solo al verlo desvió la mirada hacia Lenalee, Allen debía de admitirlo que vestida de esa manera, la nipona, era otra persona. Kanda llevaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, haciendo énfasis de sus bellas curvas, sin tirante alguno y en la pierna izquierda un corte en evasé logrando observar el contraste que hacía la tela negra con la blancura de su piel. Allen al notar aquel detalle tan solo hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y por ello desvió la mirada hacia otro punto para evitar cualquier incidente como fue el de Lavi.

- Buenas noches… -el albino sorprendido volvió su mirada hacia la azabache al oír su voz dirigirse hacia él y de aquella manera tan formal. –Creí que no vendrías… -dijo simplemente aún mirándolo de manera inquisitiva y un leve sonrojo que resaltaba un leve maquillaje, cosa que no pudo evitar contemplar Allen, fueron los finos y carnosos labios rozagantes en aquella muchacha, que le daba una intriga para probarlos.

- B-Bueno, -trató de que su contemplación no fuese descubierta. -creo que no está de más decir lo mismo por ti, Kanda. –Sonrió. –Pero quisiera decirte que…—

- ¡Allen! –los jóvenes que yacían parados se dieron vuelta al oír aquella voz que tanto para Kanda como para Lenalee fue como una patada en el estómago.

- R-Road… -dijo Allen viendo llegar a la morena y quien sin esperar más se lanzó por el cuello del albino, haciendo que la patada en el estómago fuese más una caricia para las orientales.

- ¡Allen, ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?! ¡Malo! Así no te molestarías en venir solo… -La Kamelot comenzaba a alejarse del cuerpo inglés, para así seguir hablando. –Además quería invitarte luego a tomar algo en casa, aún no hemos terminado ese "asunto". –dijo enfatizando la última palabra que fue suficiente como para molestar tanto a Lenalee y sin mencionar a Kanda, quien tosió levemente para que por lo menos se diera cuenta que habían personas presentes, sin intenciones de saber sobre sus "asuntos".

Al oír la leve tos que esbozó Kanda, Road había dirigido su mirada hasta donde la japonesa y abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego dibujar una sonrisa juguetona que a ciencia cierta, por parte de Allen, eran malas noticias.

- ¡Oh, Kanda…! ¿Eres tú? Mira que casi y no te reconozco… -Kanda frunció el ceño con molestia latente y eso disfrutó de sobremanera la morena Kamelot, pues siguió hablando. –Vaya, y yo que pensaba que el vestido y maquillaje no serían rival para una… persona como tú, veo que me equivoqué. –Una venita comenzó a notarse en la frente de la oriental asustando a los espectadores en aquel "diálogo", haciendo que Road prosiguiera. -¡Y mira nada más! ¡Veo que tienes al menos una figura definida, debo alagar al vestido que por lo menos hace notorio tu busto…!

¡Ya fue suficiente! La paciencia, de por sí escasa, en Kanda fue a parar con los números negativos, más que aquella aura característica en Shinigami-sama se quedó corta con la que en esos momentos envolvía al cuerpo de Kanda. Más cuando pensaba mandar al otro mundo a Road, o por lo menos patitas en las calles con solo harapos, "algo"… la "hizo entrar en razón".

- Kanda… -Susurró Lenalee en su oído. –Recuerda… Vestido: 200 yens; maquillaje: 150 yens; zapatos: 95 yens… Te habla la vocecita de la conciencia…

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, toda la furia a punto de se liberada por Kanda, como cual persona con más de 1.500 litros de agua en la vejiga, fue a parar en uno de los incontables mundos de Tsubasa puesto que la joven Yuu Kanda mentaría su rostro sereno y su presencia impecable.

- ¡Oh, Road! –Decía Kanda. –Debe de ser duro para una persona como tú, ver en otras lo que le falta, pero no te preocupes, algún día crecerás, tanto como tu busto, pequeña. –sonrió levemente. Road frunció el ceño con fastidio para decir.

- ¿Lo dice la persona indicada, querida?

- Creo que sí, ya que al menos lo demuestro una que otra vez. –respondió, señalándole su vestido.

- Al menos dime si son de verdad o solo es el vestido… -alegó Road mirándola despreciativamente.

- No quiero herirte, -dijo Kanda acercándose un poco a Road para así seguir. –así que, ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, amor? –Los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por ver a Kanda tan… Bueno, lo que fuese llamarse a esa actitud, lo que si es que hacía pedazos a Road. –Y una cosa más, cielo. Tus zapatos… No combinan con el vestido.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! –dijo molesta Road comenzando a perder la cordura.

- ¡Oh, hay más ponche! –dijo Allen tomando de la muñeca a Kanda. -¡Vamos, Kanda!

- ¡O-Oi, Moyashi! –Más no pudo oponerse puesto que Allen ya la llevaba hacia donde la mesa de bebidas. Mientras que los demás miraban algo desconcertados aquella escena.

- Hmp, novata… -murmuró molesta Road llamando la atención de la china, quien luego bajó la mirada.

- ¡Lenalee! –la aludida se da vuelta a ver a Lavi corriendo hacia ella. -¡Oi, gracias por dejarme tirado en el suelo! No, enserio, sabías que amaba retorcerme en el piso… -decía un supuesto ofendido Lavi, causando gracia en la china.

- Perdona, -sonrió. –Dime, Lavi… ¿S-Soy…?

- ¡Oi! –ambos jóvenes se fijaron que yacía Deisya sentado en la mesa llamándoles. -¡¿Piensan quedarse allí parados, o qué?! ¡Vamos, el plato de entrada está aquí!

- ¡Comida! –decía Lavi corriendo como cual enamorado perdidamente, por aquella escenario de prado y flores, y la música melodiosa de fondo.

- Hu… -suspiró Lenalee comenzando a caminar en dirección a su pelirrojo amigo.

Tan solo al llegar a la mesa donde Deisya se ubicaba comenzó a engullir los bocadillos salados que había en la mesa, por poco y atragantándose con ellos.

- ¡Lavi, deja de engullir de esa manera los alimentos, por el amor de…! ¡Ah! –refunfuñó molesta Lenalee al ver que casi y perdía a su amigo por culpa de los bocadillos asesinos.

- Disculpa… -dijo una voz detrás de Lavi, quien al oírlo se dio vuelta a ver que se le ofrecía, pero cuando lo vio deseó nunca haberse dignado a mirarlo o mejor, no haber pisado el suelo de aquel salón. –Shonen, ¿quieres una servilleta? Estás por atragantarte con comida… -dijo con una sonrisa aquel sujeto de piel morena y rizadas hebras negras.

- … -Lavi enmudeció al verlo y su rostro se tornó blanco como el mismo mármol, hasta que reaccionó por la voz de Lenalee.

- Nee, Lavi… El joven te está hablando… -reclamaba la china por la falta de atención que ponía su amigo. –Perdónalo…

- No hay drama… -Sonrió el portugués.

- Disculpa nuestros modales, -dijo Lenalee. –Él es Deisya Barry, Lenalee Lee… -dijo señalándose así misma. –Y él es Lavi Bookman.

- Si, lo sé. –afirmó el de traje con una sonrisa; de pronto Lavi volvió de su trance para poder tragar de una la comida en su boca y así hablarle.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Preguntó con molestia calcada tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

- Are… ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Deisya sorprendido.

- N-No, -inquirió Lavi. –Tan solo una que otra vez lo había visto.

- Si, solo eso. –afirmó. –Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk…

- Mucho gusto. –dijeron en unísono tanto Deisya como Lenalee.

- El gusto no es mío… -alegó con furia Lavi abandonando el lugar llamando la atención de los de aquella mesa.

- Lavi… -nombró sorprendida Lenalee al ver aquella actitud tan extraña en el pelirrojo.

**. . . **

-¡Moyashi-baka! –Dijo para soltarse del agarre del albino. -¿Qué ocurre contigo? Me las estaba arreglando…

- ¡No, lo que estabas por arreglar era una cena con ensalada de carne y sangre por doquier…! -Dijo Allen desesperado, luego trató de calmarse para seguir hablando. –Bueno, ya pasó así qué…

- Ja, ¿crees que esto terminó aquí? Solo la he puesto en su lugar, ahora la enviaré al hospital con todo y esterilidad regalada…

- ¡Kanda! –Dijo al borde del colapso nervioso el inglés.

- Bueno, ¿tomarás o no el condenado ponche? –dijo molesta Kanda desviando la mirada a otro punto.

- Ha… -suspiró nuevamente Allen tratando de que la paciencia retrasada se haga presente. -¿Quieres un poco? –preguntó Allen extendiéndole un vaso con ponche.

- Che… -dijo simplemente para tomarlo y olerlo primero. –Al menos parece ponche… -Allen enarcó una ceja mientras que una gota resbalaba por su cabeza. -¿Qué?

- N-Nada… -desvió la mirada hacia su vaso y así darle un sorbo. No pudo evitar volver a mirarla, pero fue porque el hecho de verla así de diferente era muy extraño, pero sumamente increíble. Sonrió levemente al verla tomar un sorbo de su vaso, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, moyashi? –recalcó con molestia la japonesa al darse cuenta que el otro por poco y no babeaba al verla.

- P-Perdona, no fue mi intención… -dijo volviendo a alejar su mirada de la chica. –Es solo que… Bueno, e-es…

- ¿Solo qué, moyashi?

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen! –la chica sonrió de medio lado al ver que seguía siendo su punto débil con respecto a su "paciencia". –Solo que es extraño verte así… Ya te lo he dicho, te ves hermosa… -Le dedicó una sonrisa que Kanda pudo verla como una sincera y fue eso más que nada la que le hizo sonrojarse. –Nee, ¿por qué no llevas el cabello suelto al menos una vez?

- Che… -Dio otro sorbo a su ponche. –No me gusta.

- Pero… ¿Entonces por qué te lo dejas largo? Digo, si solo lo vas a usar para las coletas pues…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con molestia a lo que Allen solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero… Sería lindo verte con el cabello suelto… -Kanda mantuvo su mirada seria sobre Allen quien miraba de forma perdida el vaso en su mano.

- Te lo he dicho una vez, moyashi… No creo en milagros y menos proviniendo de ti. –fue clara y tosca como siempre a lo que Allen solo la miró con una sonrisa para alegar.

- Vamos, Kanda… ¿No fue milagro suficiente el hecho de que estés aquí y vestida así?

- Ja, ¿crees que lo he hecho por ti? –Lo miró con una ceja enarcada y con la totalidad de sus palabras en su rostro. –No te hagas ilusiones, moyashi.

- Como sea, quizás lo niegues ahora pero… Ésta no será la última vez que lo hagas. –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que dejó desconcertada a la nipona y aún más por sus palabras.

- ¿Hacer qu—

–Esta si es una de mis favoritas… -La japonesa guardó silencio escuchando la melodía de la guitarra sonando, para dar paso a un compás definido junto con las voces, era perfectamente reconocible aquella canción.

- Guns n´ roses, ¿eh? –Dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente. –Don´t cray.

Talk to me softly

_(Háblame despacio)_

there's something in your eyes

_(Hay algo en tus ojos)_

don't hang your head in sorrow

_(No dejes caer tu cabeza con pena)_

and please don't cry

_(y por favor no llores)_

i know how you feel inside i've

_(_sé como te sientes por dentro, a mí_)_

i've been there before

(a mí me ha pasado lo mismo)

somethin's changin' inside you baby

_(Algo está cambiando dentro de ti)_

and don't you know

_(Y no sabes)_

- Es un gran clásico, ¿no te parece? –dijo tomando las manos de Kanda para así hacer que lo siga hasta que se detuvo y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros ante la atenta mirada de la japonesa.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Vamos, solo un baile… -Dijo posando sus manos en la cintura de Kanda, haciendo que ésta inmediatamente se separara un poco del albino.

- Y-Yo… No creo que esto sea buena idea… -Kanda mantenía la mirada desviada hacia otro punto del suelo, tratando de que su sonrojo no la delatara frente a su maestro de psicología.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Allen sonreía con aquella sonrisa tan característica en él, dirigió su vista hacia el techo observando los arreglos tan distintivos que resaltaban con las luces. –Solo somos dos desconocidos en una fiesta, ¿qué te pueden decir? –Kanda volvió su rostro hacia el mayor de un movimiento, con el semblante sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

- Eh, no. Somos alumna y profesor, paciente y psicólogo… Es muy extraño, esto solo acarreará problemas… -Sentenció Kanda mirándolo retadoramente.

- Vamos… -Dijo Allen acercándose a Kanda y posar su mentón sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo a la japonesa, que por más que quería mandarlo volar, no podía porque simplemente, no quería y odiaba admitirlo. -¿Acaso la música no es suficiente motivación como para bailarla? dejarte llevar por una vez en la vida. Mírate, estás vestida de gala, cosa que a mí parecer, nunca pensaste hacerlo ni en un millón de años… -Kanda bajó un poco la mirada, porque era cierto. –"Si ya estás usando los tacones, tan solo comienza a bailar".

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- Pues… algún tipo del cual no recuerdo el nombre… Pero ahora, lo digo yo… Ya estás vestida, ¿no? ¿Acaso no es esta la ocasión perfecta para seguir improvisando, Kanda?

- … -Tan solo calló, no sabía como demonios podía estar vacilando en una situación como ésta y éstas alturas, ¿acaso ya no había aprendido la lección? El de no confiar más en nadie, el de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones… ¿Qué es todo esto entonces?

Las luces principales se oscurecieron dejando tan solo las de la discoteca apuntando un solo punto, la pareja en medio del salón, abrazada y moviéndose lentamente al sonido del compás que regalaba "Don´t Cray".

Kanda no supo en qué momento fue cuando comenzó a moverse al igual que el moyashi, tan solo al sentir como las luces desaparecieron y quedaron las que los alumbraban se dio cuenta que yacía bailando abrazada a su profesor y psicólogo. Se sorprendió por un momento, para luego cerrar los ojos sentir como aquellas palabras entraban en lo más profundo de su ser…

And please remember that i never lied

_(Y por favor, recuerda que nunca te mentí)_

and please remember

_(__y por favor, recuerda)_

how i felt inside now honey

_(Cómo se sentía conmigo adentro, cariño)_

you gotta make it your own way

_(Deberás lograrlo por ti misma)_

but you'll be alright now sugar

_(Pero te irá bien, corazón)_

you'll feel better tomorrow

_(__te sentirás mejor mañana)_

come the morning light now baby

_(Cuando llegue la luz del día, amorcito)_

Las demás personas, animadas por el primer paso de los jóvenes y de la música tan remota y atrayente, comenzaron a poblar en parejas en la pista de baile moviéndose al ritmo que la música mandaba. Todos eran presa de aquella extraña emoción que envolvía el lugar que, a pesar de sus renuentes oposiciones, ella lo disfrutaba. Por un momento, sintió como Allen acariciaba levemente sus cabellos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por una extraña razón amaba sus caricias y tenía curiosidad del por qué.

Se abrazó aún más a Allen y pudo sentir como éste esbozaba una sonrisa; no le importaba si fuese una de sus tantas sonrisas hipócritas o si era de verdad, porque sabía que él también lo estaba disfrutando.

and don't you cry

_(Y no llores)_

don't you ever cry

_(No llores nunca)_

don't you cry tonight

_(No llores esta noche)_

baby maybe someday

_(Nena, quizás algún día)_

don't you cry

_(No llores)_

don't you ever cry

_(No llor__es nunca)_

don't you cry

_(No llores)_

tonight

_(Esta noche)_

Pudo sentir también la respiración del albino en su oído derecho dándole un respingo y a la vez una sensación extraña en su estómago, como una combinación entre ansias y desesperación, era cálido y a la vez molesto; pudo recordar haber sentido aquella sensación anteriormente y con _esa_ persona. Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordarlo, casi se dio una bofetada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba abrazaba bailando con alguien más que _él_ y lo peor es que lo estaba disfrutando.

Se separó de golpe de Allen, quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado; se quedó mirándolo un momento para luego alejarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar, tratando de no tropezar con las personas bailando. Pudo ver al final de su corrida un balcón con los ventanales abiertos al cual acudió en cuanto lo había visto olvidado por las personas.

Se fijó que en ese lugar la luna daba más su brillo y la calidez que emanaba estar a su vista ciega era reconfortante. Se acercó al balconado y suspiró para luego recostarse por él. Una leve brisa revolvió sus cabellos mientras ella trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo…? –Pensó en voz alta masajeándose la sien.

- Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando… -al oír su voz se dio vuelta de inmediato con un semblante de incredibilidad, mirando como paranoica al albino que estaba ingresando al balcón.

**. . . **

- "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo…?"_ –pensaba con molestia Lavi mientras que a zancadas se encaminaba a cualquier punto lejos de aquel sujeto de dorada mirada. –"_Esto no tenía que haber sucedido…"_

Ingresó a la primera puerta que se cruzó por su vista y se recostó por ella al haberla cerrado detrás de sí. Suspiró mientras que su cuerpo caía lentamente hasta toparse con el suelo, se masajeaba su sien tratando de traer calma a sus pensamientos. Siempre había miedo, desesperación y nostalgia al toparse con aquel sujeto, con sus ojos, sus labios, con él en sí… Y eso es lo que más odio producía en su ser.

Se levantó y se sacudió el traje, tenía curiosidad de saber donde había ingresado así que buscó un interruptor y encendió la luz del lugar. En donde se encontraban guardadas unas grandes planchas de tela, adornos y de más; la habitación no era grande, es más, era un tanto pequeña pero podían caber cuatro personas dentro.

De pronto, oyó como la puerta de aquel lugar se fue abriendo, dio un respingo al oírlo pero no se inmutó en nada más. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo a él, ingresando a aquel lugar donde creía estar resguardado de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Lavi mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo, shonen? –preguntó Tyki cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡¿Acaso crees que esto es gracioso?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! –dijo ya molesto Lavi.

- Oh, Shonen… Hablas como si no me conocieses… Es más que obvio que te quiero a ti… -dijo acercándose hasta Lavi, mientras que éste retrocedía pero todo tiene su límite, y Lavi encontró el suyo al tocar espalda contra la pared. –Al menos dime que no me has extrañado… Que durante estos últimos dos años no has pensado en mí… -Se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle de manera lenta y tortuosa para el pelirrojo. –Que no me has extrañado dentro de ti…

- ¡Cállate! –trató de separarlo, pero Tyki lo acorraló aún más. -¡Todo lo que viví contigo ha sido uno de mis peores errores!

- ¿Eso crees? –Tyki lamió su oído, haciendo que el otro chillara. -Acaso… Dime si mis caricias aún te suenan en ese "error" tuyo… ¿Quieres recordarlos…?

- N-No… Ale-jate…

**. . . **

-¿qué ocurre, Kanda? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera de mi lado?

- E-Es… Es complicado… -Dijo simplemente para bajar la mirada; una brisa los sorprendió en su silencio y con sus pensamientos. Allen estaba muy confundido pero algo le decía que…

- ¿Acaso se trata de esa persona…? Kanda, yo…

- Moyashi, -hizo una pausa, sus flequillos hacían sombra sobre sus ojos, prohibiéndole la visión de ellos. –quizás… te parezca patético el hecho de que aún lo recuerde, se que me dirás que ya pasaron dos años y que… Ya no está, pero…

- Kanda… Te lo pregunté una vez y te lo vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Allen comenzó a acercarse hasta al lado de Kanda y recostarse por el barandal mirando con una sonrisa en los labios el cielo nocturno, ante la atenta mirada de Kanda algo confundida. –No te conozco como Lavi lo hace, y desconozco por completo tu pasado, pero nunca me atrevería a obligarte, ni siquiera a mencionar que olvides algo del cual no soy conciente… -Kanda lo miró con incredibilidad plasmada en el rostro mientras que Allen se había incorporado y se encaminó hasta frente de Kanda, haciendo que ésta diese la espalda al balconado. Allen comenzó a acariciar aquellos largos mechones a cada lado de su rostro. – Si, han pasado ya dos años, y quizás fue tiempo suficiente para formar esta barrera, la barrera que me impide acercarme más a ti… Pero… Lo único que voy a decirte es que no te dejaré sola… Nunca…

- Cállate… -Kanda bajó el rostro haciendo que sus flecos sombrearan sus ojos.

- Kanda…

- ¡Solo cállate! –hizo una pausa, tratando que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no cumplieran su cometido. –C-Cada vez que… que abres esa maldita boca… m-me recuerdas aún más a _él_…

- …Escúchame… No descansaré ni vacilaré hasta que derribe por completo esa barrera… -las lágrimas en Kanda no pudieron aguantar más y se deslizaban celosas del tiempo, por aquellas rozagantes mejillas.

- Ya caí una vez… -dijo mordiéndose el labio con impotencia la japonesa.

- …

- Desde un principio supe que esto sería una mala idea… -dijo con intenciones de abandonar el lugar, pero antes de que siquiera avanzara, Allen la acorrala y le levanta el rostro con una de sus manos para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- Je… -se formó en el rostro inglés una sonrisa de medio lado, para así continuar. –No me confundas, Kanda… No se como fue aquel sujeto que crees que te recuerdo… Yo si cumplo mis promesas… -Kanda abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esas palabras, para que luego solo existiese en su mente un pensamiento.

- "_¿Qué habrías dicho tú…?_"

Allen acercó sus labios a los de la chica quedando tan solo unos pocos centímetros para besarla, más cuando ésta se iba acercando más a Allen, éste sonríe y le murmura.

- Feliz cumpleaños… Yuu –besándo de esa manera la comisura de los labios en Kanda, pero lo que nunca se percató la japonesa, fue que Allen se había deshacido del broche que sostenía sus cabellos negros, y tan solo la brisa de la noche removiéndolos, hizo que lo notara. Kanda quedó en shock mientras que Allen comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, dejando a una desconcertada Kanda, que pronto aquella confusión se transformó en furia.

- ¡Moyashi!

No dijo nada, simplemente, nada, siguió con su trayecto, pero aquella sonrisa en sus labios era suficiente para él; estaba harto de estarle suplicando porque lo escuchara; desde que la conoció, ese fue su papel. Pero de algo estaba seguro, él cumpliría su promesa sea como sea.

**. . . **

Desde ya hace tiempo que estaba buscando a Kanda; Lavi se había perdido y la presencia de aquel portugués de bellos ojos, se alejó. Deisya seguía comiendo como si fuese la primera vez que lo estaba haciendo. Debía de encontrar rápido a Kanda, puesto que aquella fiesta era mucho más que la "fiesta de bienvenida", sino que era como un regalo para su mejor amiga.

Estaba buscándole con la mirada a la japonesa, preguntando de vez en cuando hasta que la presencia de Karin, solo significó algo malo.

- Lenalee… -Saludó ésta con su típica sonrisa, la pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro corto hasta sobre el medio muslo, de un solo tirante y unos altos tacones. –Gran fiesta, te felicito.

- E-Eh, gracias. –dijo un tanto desconfiada la china, pero no le prestó mucha atención ya que su verdadero objetivo era encontrar a Kanda.

- ¿Estás buscando algo? –preguntó curiosa Karin.

- Si, la verdad, estoy buscando a Kanda… Si la has visto—

- Sabes, -interrumpio Karin. Posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios mirando hacia arriba como pensando (muy raro, lo sé XD) –Creo que la he visto en el balcón junto con Allen-san.

- ¿Con Allen-kun? –preguntó Lenalee extrañada. –Oh, pues… Gracias. –respondió con una sonrisa para así echar a andar en dirección al balcón donde le índicó su compañera.

Siguió caminando perdida en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando fijándose en su camino para no terminar estrellándose con alguien, pero cuando creyó que nada podía estar peor, su visión se topó con una de las escenas que menos creyó que llegaría a suceder, o simplemente porque temía a que sea verdad.

Podía ver a Kanda recostada por el balcón con la mirada gacha, y teniendo a Allen frente a ella, pero lo que más la extrañó es que sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca. Kanda mantenía la mirada gacha hasta que el albino se la levantó con mucha delicadeza para luego ver como el rostro del inglés se acercaba al de la japonesa.

Lenalee se llevó una mano a la boca del asombro, para evitar dejar escapar algún chillido, pero lo que la dejó en blanco y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar, fue ver como Allen besaba a Kanda, al mismo tiempo que éste soltaba el broche que agarraba sus cabellos negros.

No pudo soportarlo más, las lágrimas desembordaron sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas ya rosadas, no podía creer que el muchacho quien tanto le gustase, besara a su mejor amiga. La sola mención de aquella escena hizo que sus piernas la alejaran de aquel lugar. Mientras más corría, más sentía el peso del dolor en su pecho. Pero lo que aún más le dolía, era pensar que nunca había tenido oportunidad con Allen Walker.

**Notas Finales:**

Bueno… O.o…

¡No se que decir! Así que solo espero que no quieran matarme ni nada por el estilo. Se que éste capítulo estuvo un tanto OOC, y que nadie le daría bolilla a la pobre Lenalee, pero… Bueno, al fin y al cabo es un Yullen, o AreKan en este mundo alterno.

¡Sufro del síndrome Lolita! (Las personas que sepan a que me refiero, sabrán el porqué del estilo en éste capítulo ^^) Espero sus comentarios y críticas, (tan solo tengan piedad de mí T.T)

Y así se despide hasta el próximo capi…

Ishiyama-san! ^^


	15. El beso menos esperado

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**. . .**

**Idea Original:**** -Joshua Lee.**

**Ideas Otorgadas:**** -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover. **

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola! *agita la mano efusivamente* Lamento mucho la tardanza pero no he tenido la inspiración correcta para ésta historia… Gomen nasai!!!u Kiiii… Bueno, también he dejado de lado la compu y no he tenido muuucho tiempo tampoco… En fin, esto no es lo importante, nee? ^^

Lo que sí… Bueno, ¡Es un capi larguito! ¡YEAH! U Y espero que les guste este capítulo y que la tardanza sea disculpada con el capi 15!!! Wiiii… ^^

Y sin mencionar los agradecimientos!!!!

**Haruhi Juliet Pon:** Hola! Y lamento por decepción del capi anterior… pero espero que este capi sea de tu agrado… lo hice con toda la inspiración que tenía disponible u,uU… Jeje, aquí está el capi antes de que Shinigami-sama regrese… Buaaa… o Y no te preocupes, tu pedido está hecho, no te diré nada más, esperaré a que leas el capi muajajajja… Te cuidas y espero tu comentario al final del capi, nee?

**Lala chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, peque!! Enserio que me pone "wiii" al leer tus comentarios, kiii U No te preocupes al presionar, nee-chan, hay que poner a trabajar a este perezoso en ocasiones, nee? Jeje

Nya! Abrazo de Lala-chan!!! Kiiii *sonrojado* jeje… También muchos saludos y besos para ti, y nos seguimos leyendo!!! Te cuidas!!! Kiiii

**Miku Takamine:** ¡Kiiiii! Una nueva "nee-chan" qué emoción!!! Un saludo desde ya y bienvenida!!!! Nya! *Síndrome loli activado* Kyaaa!!!

Y hablando del fic… Muchas gracias por tu reviews, y gracias por los halagos, me haces sonrojar ^/////^ Jeje. Y sip, Lenalee… Bueno, no me dio taaanta pena, es que no me cae muy bien que digamos… ¬¬ Y Kanda pues, Wiii es el ídolo o mejor "A" ya que le he cambiado el género, jiji… *mirada fulminante de Kanda* *Ishi: Kiiii, no me mires así!!!! * Y a comienzos del fic ya se enteran algo más de Tyki y Lavi, aunque espero que en el próximo haya más y más jeje *risa pervert*

Seguimos hablando, y un saludo desde ya!!! Te me cuidas, nee?!!!

**Megagirl:** ¡SEEEE! Viva el Yaoi!!!! Kiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….Yo también quiero poster arekan, aunque me gusta más el yullen jejeje ^///^ se preguntara como es que terminé haciendo un fic arekan, nee? Pues… lol YEAAAH!!!!

No te preocupes, habrá mucho mucho arekan por estas zonas, jeje y el lacki te lo voy a deber para el próximo capi, estoy algo cortito de inspiración…. ^^U…

e-etto… tu amenaza sí que me ha asustado… *risa forzada* Ishi: E-Eh, t-tranquila… ya-a tengo el capi terminado… Kiiiiiiiiiiiii *ishi corre lo más que puede tratando de escapar* XDDD

Y pues respondiendo tu duda… ¡Turrón y chocos! YEAH! *Poder anti distractor activado* Wiiii, por un mundo sin distracción para Ishi-kun!

**Ankoku sadic doll:** Konbawa *ya es de noche por aquí ^^* jeje, gracias… pues somos poquis pero estamos, nee?! Y como dije en el reviews de Megagirl3 "¡Viva el yaoi! Y el Yuri también!!! *¬* Y más que mil gracias, me hace sentir super wiii el hecho de que te guste mi historia, jeje Kyaaa! En verdad que me emocionó tu reviews!!! Kiiiii es lo más lindo que me hubieras regalado por navidad *mirada tiernecita* ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

Jeje gomen por el capi "disculpas" pero ya estoy en proceso del nuevo capi, jeje!!! Así que espero que sigas leyendo los caprichitos de éste niñito! Jeje

Gracias por tus invocaciones y que el dios del yaoi/yullen/arekan vayan contigo… YEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

**Nobody lol:** ¡Hola!¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! Wiii… No tardaré tanto la próxima, nee!! Y no te preocupes por Allen y Kanda, nee! Esta vez hay mucha kawaiiosidad por estos rumbos, jee ^^U Pues el final lo dejamos al final, nee? Espero tu comentario para saber si te gustó el capi!!! Wiii…

**Celestiansan:** Gracias por tu comentario… ¡Una nueva nee-chan! Que emoción!!! Kiiiiiiii… saludos y besos para ti, Celestial-san!!!! Kya!

Jeje, sip… Pero a que te gusta a Tim como reencarnación de Hitler, nee, nee?!!! ¬u¬ jeje *risa cómplice* jeje y la *fórmula* es una de mis partes favoritas también!! Jeje fue un escape de divague mesclado con una anécdota de un amigo mío… juaz!!!

Jeje es un alivio que te guste tanto a tal punto de que saliera un ruido extraño, nee… Me suele pasar y en ocasiones es algo así como el ruidito del cerdo, no sé si conoces! Me da pena… ^////^U

Y a lo largo de la historia podrás saber más o menos sobre la historia de Kanda con éste pequeño misteriosos personaje *_*U pero prometo más y más ´verdades´ en el próximo capi!!! YEAH!!!

Sip, sip, lamento lo de la decepción del capi o más bien la disculpa del capi 15 aunque debía de hacerlo… soy de esas personas que si no dice las cosas a tiempo no puede soportar la culpabilidad de no haberlo hecho… y me disculpo ^^U Kiiiiiiiiiiii.. no, no con Delfín-san… además que tiene una multa conmigo… rrrr… )o( *puchero*

Jaja es mi encanto, juaz juaz… no les dejo dormir… muajajajja… siga leyendo, ish! Muajajaja

A mí tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos la chinita, rrr… pero bueno, se la quiere, no' *silencio* sip, se la quiere lejos… muajajjaa… gomen u.u en ocasiones me sale eso… Te me cuidas y hablamos al final del capi 15, nee?!!! Un saludo desde ya, Celestial-san!!!

**Haindir:** ¡Hola! Pues no te pongas así, como lo he dicho ya en el reviews de Lala-chan, de vez en cuando tienen que hacer que este niño se siente frente a la compu a hacer algo productivo con su vida (XD) no se lo crean, no soy de la parranda… jeje, no tanto… ^^ aunque me paso más en el ocio, es por eso que no tienen por qué reprimirse mucho el hecho de ponerme a trabajar… XDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, enserio que lo agradezco y te espero más de seguido, nee? ,^

**Katari-chan:** ¡OMG! ¡Nezumi-chan! Milagro que asomes tus narices por estos lados, nee-chan! *puchero* pero estás obligada a visitarme más de seguido… tus comentarios son los buenos, nee!!! Jeje XD

Jaja, lo del perrito degollado está muy usado, nee-chan… ¿por qué no la del ratón, je? Te quieroooo… matar, je! ¡¿Qué ocurre con tu actualización, pequeña ociosa?! ¡Quiero más capis para Yamato!!! ¡Y Ouran! ¡Y Naruto! Mira que dejarme así por así… rrr… Estás en mi death note, pequeña… muajajaja y también en la de Delfín-san y Tim-complejo-de-Hitler!!! Jajajaja Seguimos hablando y que el dios/a del Yaoi te ilumine tus pasos pervert todos los días de la semana jeje!!! XPPP

En fin… Gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo esta historia y que tienen ahora mismo una granada en sus manos dispuesto a lanzarlas contra este escritor aficionado… Buaa!!! … Sin mencionar el hecho de que ya son 101 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ishi salta por toda la sala de emoción* Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! PARTY!!! Están todos invitados… como dice Megagirl3, "en el país de las maravillas" *comprando boletos para ir junto a Peter Pan en versión Uke!!!! YEAH!!!! Así que ya saben… Gracias por hacer de ésta historia una de mis favoritas, porque ustedes me han ayudado a no dejar de lado esta creación…

Y sin más preámbulos, aquí ta la historia!!! YEAH!!!! lol… lnnl SEEEE!!!!

**. . .**

Lavi trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del mayor, pero el espacio no le daba ni para huir por un costado, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, quería alejarse porque tenía miedo, como nunca antes lo había tenido. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de que todo sea más que una ilusión de su jodida mente. Sintió como su mejilla era acariciada por su mano, aquella mano que casi creía una intrusa mas, podía rememorar tantas emocione al sentirlo de aquella manera tan suave y leve. El pánico había cesado.

Relajo sus músculos contracturados por tanto miedo, fue entonces que Tyki lo había abrazado de una manera que nunca podría comparar con otra persona. Lentamente, dirigió sus manos con torpeza hasta la espalda del moreno y apego levemente sus cuerpos por un segundo. Lavi al sentir aquel tacto que hacía tiempo no presenciaba, dio un suspiro pequeño y casi audible, pero que, gracias a la cercanía de ambos, el portugués lo pudo interpretar.

- Te he extrañado… shonen… -murmuro el mayor al oído del pelirrojo.

- Mientes… -dijo tras un silencio remoto.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el mayor separándose de Lavi y mirándolo a los ojos. – ¿Por qué crees que te miento?

- Mientes… Porque simplemente, no he sido más que un mero señuelo, una simple marioneta a la cual enamoraste para luego dejarla tirada y olvidada… Te fuiste y me dejaste con la culpa y el miedo… Y-Yo… Yo te…

- No lo digas, no digas que me odias… No quise abandonarte, pequeño… Era mi trabajo y yo… falle…

- Asesinaste a…

- Ese era el fin de mi trabajo… Pero falle porque me expuse demasiado en mi misión, Lavi… Me involucre demasiado contigo, y fue ese el fracaso de mi tarea… El haberme enamorado de ti. –Lavi lo miro a los ojos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Creía que estabas muerto… Esperaba a que lo estuvieras, porque… Tenía miedo… Miedo a que descubrieran la verdad y a que… Yuu me odiara… Que ocurrió contigo luego de estos dos largos años, Tyki?!

- Volví a Portugal y estuve rehaciendo mi vida allí… Pero tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver, Shonen… Quería tenerte así nuevamente, apegado a mi cuerpo y sentir tu respiración… No sabes las noches que sufrí por no tenerte en mi cama y al lado mío… ¡¿Sabes lo que es acostarse con rameras pensando que eras tú?!

- Eso no hacía falta decir… -Lo miro reprobatoriamente. – ¡¿No que me extrañabas?!

- Lo he hecho… Por eso he venido hasta Japón nuevamente. Aproveche que el Conde tenía una misión y me uní a ella para así tener chance de verte nuevamente, pequeño. –Sonrió. – ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Me extrañaste?

- Claro que no. Estoy mejor sin ti, complejo de Don Juan… -lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un puchero.

Tyki no se aguanto y lo abrazo nuevamente claro que evitando que respirara haciendo que Lavi comenzara a asfixiarse.

**. . .**

Kanda caminaba ya alejándose del local de la fiesta, iba en dirección a donde quedaba más o menos una estación de autobús y así volver a su casa, no quería despertar a su padre para que venga a buscarla, porque si lo despertaba, también lo hacia su madre y despertar a su madre es… Solo apto para la mentalidad de un "Lavi".

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas traseras del lugar y pareció oír unos sollozos, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio un brillante color entre la oscuridad, se acerco un poco y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Lenalee? –dijo acercándose hasta la chica sentada en unos escalones.

- Kanda! –dijo sorprendida mientras trataba de ocultar sus ya evidentes lagrimas. – ¿N-No estabas en la fiesta…?

- Eso creía también por ti… ¿Qué haces afuera y llorando? –Pregunto tendiéndole una servilleta de papel.

- Gracias… -dijo tomándolo y secándose la cara. –N-No es nada… Solo…

- Un consejo, Lenalee… Si quieres mentir, al menos créete el cuento, ¿quieres?

- ¿Tan mal me sale?

- Es una pregunta muy obvia así que cambiemos de pregunta… ¿Por qué no estás adentro disfrutando de la fiesta? –preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- N-No me siento muy bien que digamos… ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás adentro?

- Ya es momento que me vaya, no te lo tomes personal… Me duele la cabeza y estos tacones me están matando. –dijo sacándose los zapatos.

- Que envidia… -murmuro la china con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me salgan ampollas? –Dijo con una ceja enarcada.

- No, que seas así… Que no temas decir lo que piensas ni te limitas a lo que los demás te digan… Eso es… admirable. –la china le sonrió para luego mirar el cielo. –Quisiera ser como tú, Kanda…

- Wow wow wow… ¡Espera! Tienes envidia de… ¿Mi forma de ser? ¿No quieres envidiar a otro tipo de persona, Lenalee?

- Jaja… -rio por la forma en que dijo Kanda. –Se que eres muy impulsiva, testaruda, antisocial en ocasiones…

- Si, si… lo concreto, quieres?

- Es decir… Nunca aceptas un no por respuesta, no temes a decir lo que piensas y te haces escuchar… Es eso lo que admiro de ti, Kanda. –hizo una pausa para así volver su vista al suelo. –Aun soy débil…

- No lo creo. –Lenalee la miro con confusión. –Creo que eres una mujer muy fuerte. A su manera, claro…

- Kanda…

- Solo se tu misma sin admirar tanto a los demás, eres tu quien camina, los demás no caminaremos por ti. –y así se puso de pie la muchacha para colocarse los tacones nuevamente. –Ah, y una cosa más…

- ¿Si?

- Linda fiesta. –y así se marcho. Lenalee se quedo mirando por donde su amiga se había ido, para luego sonreír.

- Gracias… Kanda.

**. . .**

Allen se encontraba sentado en una mesa vacía mientras que, con las luces apagadas, las parejas bailaban al ritmo de "_Fukai no yami_" de Girugamesh, al parecer, algo tenía el destino contra él.

Ni mau oto... yurari yurari

_(El viento que baila en estos sonidos)_

Tsubusareta risei to ishiki

_(La razón y las consecuencias de esta distancia...)_

Mazari au tsumi to batsu

_(Para empezar un castigo y una penitencia)_

Tomoshibi wa ima futo kie...

_(Accidentalmente esa luz desaparece ahora...)_

Se dejo llevar por la música, la letra y el ritmo de balada que hacía que las parejas se estremecieran ante el simple contacto de la otra persona. Por un momento, un juego de flash back llegaron a su mente, cuando bailo "Don't cry" junto con Kanda, y se sintió tocar el cielo al hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras la frase de aquella canción recalaba en su ser.

Narihibiku moroi saigo no kotoba

_(Un sonido que suena frágilmente,)_

Sakende mo koe wa... fukai no hate

_(Las lágrimas también en esta voz... un profundo final)_

kurui tadareteku kokoro mo súbete

_(La mente confunde hasta al corazón...)_

"ochite yuku"

_('cayendo a la muerte')_

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar aquella vez en que Kanda le había relatado su experiencia con aquel sujeto que le prohíbe acercarse a la japonesa en estos momentos, apretó sus puños con molestia, sabía que era algo difícil para ella, y odiaba no poder ayudarla más de lo que podía, tenía la maldita costumbre de sufrir al lado de las personas, según Cross, si, era una maldita costumbre.

Tan solo quería poder rosar su piel sin arrepentimientos ni prohibiciones.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esto por Kanda? Su afecto de querer ayudarla lo había llevado a pensar de que… El y ella… Ambos… ¡Qué tontería! Ella era su paciente, una amiga, aunque lo niegue, pero al fin y al cabo, era una persona muy especial para el…

Sintió como un peso se acomodaba por su espalda.

- ¡Allen! –Esa voz era muy conocida por él y solo atino a sonreír al tiempo que miraba al chico recostado por él.

- Jasdero… -luego volteo a ver a su lado. –Devito, ¿como están, muchachos?

- No nos quejamos…

- Buena fiesta, ¿no crees, Allen? –dijo Devito dando un sorbo a su coctel.

- Si, ¿ha venido el Conde con ustedes?

- No, el gordinflón se fue junto con Ceryl a una fiesta de esas de negocioso… -comento Jasdero sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Acaso querías verlo, Allen?

- No, ni de broma… -dijo lo último en un murmuro el inglés.

- ¡Jo! Y dime… ¿Dónde está tu amiga esa…?

- ¿Amiga? –pregunto mirando al rubio quien miraba a ambos lados buscando.

- Ya sabes… -era Devito quien ahora lo abrazaba por los hombros. –La japonesa con aura de shinigami-sama… No se ha ido aun, ¿no?

- Queríamos divertirnos con ella… -siseo Jasdero tomando un bocadillo.

- Aun son chicos como para andar con una chica de 20 años, ¿no les parece?

- No te vengas a hacer el papá ahora, Allen… -Dijo molesto Devito.

- Solo dinos si te molesta que nos acerquemos a ella…

- Si ya la tienes en la mira, daremos un paso atrás… Ya sabes,

"no te metas con la chica de la familia", y nosotros respetamos eso.

- No es mi chica… No es nada mío, solo un paciente y mi alumna en la Black Order. –dijo Allen cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

- ¡Oh! Entonces esta libre, Dero…

- Pero ni se les ocurra siquiera acercársele, ¿oyeron? –dijo Allen de mala gana.

- ¿Celoso? –preguntaron los gemelos en unisonó.

- No, lo digo más por su integración física y mental. -Dijo para así levantarse del lugar y salir del local con su típica clase y elegancia.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Jasdero.

- ¿Que acaso no lo notas, Dero…? Esa es la chica de la que dijo Tyki, Yu Kanda…

- Ah, la niña de hace dos años, ¿no? –dijo Dero sorprendido.

- Sip, al parecer, Allen no sabe nada al respecto. –sonrió el azabache. –Sera mejor que siga así… Por el bien de la niña, claro.

- ¡Hai! –dijo eufórico Jasdero.

**. . .**

Kasure koe wo... tsubuyaki warai

_(Aprovechando esta voz... sonríes susurrando)_

usureteku urami no nami ga

_(Sentimientos que se van marchitando de rivalidades)_

yurugiau kono omoi wa kooritsuki moumoku no koe koboreochi...

_(Enfriando esta voz y pensamientos que creí correctos,_

_Haciéndome caer)_

Aquella canción le hacía recordar, cerrando sus ojos, fue adentrándose más y más con aquellas palabras. Se dejo llevar por la melodía, aquella canción, su nombre delataba sus sentimientos y le hacía recordar lo que había vivido al lado de aquel sujeto, del moyashi que tanto le hace carraspear de la rabia, que no le tiene miedo y que la enfrenta de una manera que nunca antes lo había visto.

Kareta kigi no ha ga nai yureteiku

_(Las hojas de los árboles que mueren caen sutilmente...)_

sakebigoe kieru... fukai no yami

_(Gritando con esta voz que se dispersa… En esta profunda oscuridad.)_

modae kurushinda shi no fuchi no koe "kasundeku"

_(Para seguir creyendo)_

Podía sentir como si aquella canción le estuviera hablando exclusivamente a ella y le estuviera recriminando sus errores latentes en su pecho. Apretó sus puños con ira, sabía que estaba haciendo mal al estar al lado de aquel albino. Frunció el cejo con molestia mientras que detenía su caminata, había llegado frene a la fuente de donde provenía la melodía de "_Fukai no yami_"; una estación de servicio a plena noche tocando una balada, al parecer, solo era la radio. Suspiro, no tenía otra opción, aun quedaba mucho recorrer hasta su casa y no conocía muy bien estos alrededores, definitivamente, debía de preguntar alguna dirección.

Se adentro hasta el interior del lugar bullicioso, mas cuando había puesto un pie dentro de aquel lugar, el silencio reino y las miradas la estudiaban lentamente, tanto mujeres como hombres reunidos. Frunció el cejo por tanta indiscreción por parte de aquellas personas, al parecer su vestimenta delataba que venía de una fiesta; había muchas personas jugando billar y otros tantos tomando cervezas. Sin más preámbulos, se acerco a la caja del lugar para así obtener alguna referencia donde se encontraba.

- Disculpe… -la japonesas se acerco hasta el cajero. – ¿Podría decirle donde está la parada de autobús más cercana…?

- Ja, te llevo yo si quieres, primor… -unas fuertes carcajadas se oyeron en el lugar.

- ¡¡O te llevo yo y te muestro mi casa!! –otras risitas se oyeron más fuertes.

- ¡Jajaja, no prefieres la cama o si estas apurada, en el auto…! –las risas se escucharon mas y mas potentes haciendo que aquella venita en la sien de la joven japonesa se hiciese más notoria, su paciencia estaba al límite.

**. . .**

Se había estado alejando de la fiesta en cuanto Jasdero y Devito habían aparecido y arruinado su tranquilidad; siguió un trayecto y se encamino en busca de indicaciones, ya que no conocía muy bien que digamos los alrededores y no quería estar perdiéndose a estas altas horas de la noche. La noche albergaba soledad en sus esquinas, la luna miraba como cual reina de la noche a todos sus hijos, deleitando con su poder por doquier. Su mirada se perdió entre aquellas, apenas notorias, nubes que iban vagando al igual que él, por la noche, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde pueda descansar por fin.

Se abrió paso en su visual unas potentes luces que le indicaron una estación de servicio, estaba contento de poder encontrar algo para poder llevarlo a casa en esos momentos, aunque claramente, solo buscaba algún pasatiempo nocturno. Se dirigió hasta el local y así pedir direcciones, pero al ingresar, se pudo dar cuenta que la atención residía solo en un punto en común, una muchacha de largo cabello azabache, un vestido de noche negro, y una piel blanca que contrastaba con aquel oscuro vestir.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, era la joven shinigami-sama con la hermosura de la misma "_Enma Ai"_; pero lo que despertó curiosidad fueron las risotadas que albergaban en la casa, mas el último comentario fue lo que descoloco al muchacho…

- Jajaja, no prefieres la cama o si estas apurada, en el auto…!

- Pues, hacer el amor dentro de un auto no son dignos para esta muchacha, señor. –Su voz resonó entre las risasotas.

- Moyashi… -nombro la japonesa con algo de sorpresas.

- No es bueno que una muchacha como tú este en un lugar como este. –dijo acercándose hasta Kanda y posar su mano sobre la cabeza de esta. –No crees, Bakanda?

- Maldito moya…~

- Quien eres tú, niño bonito? –dijo uno de los tipos poniéndose de pie para tomar a Allen por su brazo izquierdo, pero entre tomarlo le había arrebatado su guante, mostrando un tono rojizo casi carnoso en el brazo del chico.

- Moyashi…

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Qué asco!... –dijo dando un golpe a su brazo para alejarse de él.

- Que bizarro… -dijo Allen guardando nuevamente su herida dentro del guante. –Muchachos, sería bueno que se disculpen con la dama, ¿no creen?

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeño principito? –pregunto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

- Ya tuve suficiente… -la voz de la muchacha hizo que los hombres se voltearan a verla; ella se dirigió hasta donde Allen y el tipo abusivo quien le apretaba el cuello, así que, Kanda apretó la muñeca del tipo, de una manera más que fuerte que hizo que sonara los huesos del hombre y soltara a Allen.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- ¿Te encuentras bien, moyashi…? -decía Kanda a un Allen sentado en el suelo sobándose su cuello y tosiendo un poco.

- Coff… J-Ja, n-no creía que… Que te importara tanto, K-Kanda… -dijo con una sonrisa con sorna el joven.

- Che, como si me importaras, pero al tiempo de encontrarte muerto, la responsabilidad recaería por sobre mí, y me es muy aburrido así que… Solo hazte la idea, quieres?

- ¿Cómo es posible que una niña haga semejante fuerza? –dijo el hombre con la muñeca lastimada. –Mírate, eres solo una chica…

- Acabemos con esto que estoy apurada… -Kanda habita tomado uno de los palos de billar para así ponerse en guardia como si fuese una katana. –Esto es por hacerte el grotesco conmigo, infeliz…

**. . .**

**Las siguientes escenas son denigrantes y poco recomendables, tanto para los lectores como para el mismo escritor, a eso se debe la censura de estas escenas.**

**Disculpe las molestias… u.u**

**. . .**

Luego de una noche completa de golpes, arañadas y sangre mucha sangre, tanto Allen como Kanda habían abandonado el lugar con todo y direcciones detalladas.

- Eso fue increíble, Kanda… Nunca creí que fueras tan buena con la lucha de espadas, aunque bueno, era un palo de billar, al fin y al cabo… -decía Allen sonriendo.

- Hmp, como sea… ¿Por qué estas persiguiéndome, acosador? –pregunto mirándolo despectivamente.

- ¡No te estoy acosando! Solo seguí este camino para salir hacia alguna parada de bus o algo que me acercara hasta casa. –comentaba más calmado.

- Dime… ¿Qué era eso en tu mano…?

- Ah, es una cicatriz de cuando era más joven… -Decía mientras desnudaba su mano y la miraba perdidamente, fue cuando Kanda lo despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la chica tomaba su mano con las suyas y la acariciaba levemente mientras con sus manos delineaba la cicatriz; Allen se ruborizo levemente al sentir el tacto de la joven chica sobre su piel. –K-Kanda…

- Esta cicatriz… m-me recuerda a algo… -dice para luego mirarlo a los ojos, y perderse en aquellos ojos plateados tan semejantes al color celeste.

Allen tomo las manos de Kanda con las suyas para mirarla profundamente, aquellos labios rojizos, que prácticamente, lo invitaban a probarlo, a saborearlo. No supo cuando comenzó a acercarse mas y mas al rostro de Kanda, y ella a la de él, pero tan solo pudo discernir el tiempo, en el instante en el cual podía sentir la respiración de Kanda chocando con la suya, en una danza de aspiraciones que embriagaban a ambos jóvenes, en un sueño que casi y no pasa desapercibido.

Allen se acerco más al cuerpo de la japonesa mientras esta enredaba sus brazos por su cuello y su mirada la ocultaba en el hombro del mayor.

Este al sentir como la cabeza de la joven reposaba sobre su hombro, sonrió y se separo un poco de ella para así levantarle su rostro para poder contemplarlo.

Mary had a lamb

_(Mary tuvo un cordero)_

His eyes black as coals

_(Sus ojos negros como el carbón)_

If we play very quiet, my lamb

_(Si jugamos muy callados, mi cordero)_

Mary never has to know

_(Mary no se tiene porque enterar)_

Kanda abrió los ojos al oír aquellas palabras en los labios del moyashi, en donde también escondía una sonrisita traviesa que le causo más gracia.

- ¿Qué me dices, Kanda? ¿Quieres _perder el control___?

- Che… -dijo desviando la mirada, pero Allen tomo su mentón nuevamente e hizo que la mirara, y con aquella sonrisa en sus labios volvió a decir.

- ¿Qué me dices, corderito...? –Allen acaricio su mejilla con ternura mientras que el sonrojo de Kanda prevalecía intacta y su respirar tratando de normalizarla, fue descubierta nerviosa.

Allen se acerco mas al rostro de Kanda para así besar la punta de su nariz tiernamente, haciendo que Kanda cerrara los ojos fuertemente. Él sonrió parar así alejarse un poco de la joven y mirarla con aquella sonrisa tan bella en sus labios.

- No te obligare a nada, Kanda… No es mi estilo.

- Y-Yo… -La chica se alejo de un golpe del muchacho, estaba vacilando nuevamente y odiaba que eso ocurriese, ella no era así, ¿Por qué debía de suceder con aquel moyashi? Comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico hasta que el muchacho volvió a llamarla.

- ¡Oi, Kanda! –la chica se dio vuelta de inmediato al oírlo. -¿Piensas irte sin zapatos? Recuerda que tus tacones los cargo yo, Bakanda… -la aludida desvió sus ojos hasta sus pies, y se dio cuenta que estaba descalza.

Cabiendo en la realidad, para darle aquella paliza a esos brutos se había sacado los zapatos y los había aventado al albino y desde entonces no cargaba con nada puesto en los pies, con razón y se sentía más libre.

- Tienes cinco segundos para devolvérmelos, Moyashi… -advirtió Kanda con una venita latente en su sien.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Cinco…

- Vamos, Kanda…

- Cuatro…

- No seas tan aguafiestas, bakanda… -decía Allen alejándose de Kanda, la chica frunció mas el cejo.

- ¡UNO! ¡VETE AL DIABLO, MOYASHI! –Y así corrió al mayor quien salió a patas de allí con los zapatos de Kanda en mano, hasta que claro, Kanda lo alcanzo pero en un mal movimiento para tomar sus zapatos, esta cae y Allen sobre ella. –K-Kuso…

- Itaii… -Decía un adolorido Allen sobándose su cabeza hasta que abre los ojos y se da cuenta que se encontraba sobre la japonesa. –L-Lo siento, Kanda… -Dijo para así atajarse de sus manos y rodillas para no pesar tanto sobre la muchacha.

- Eres un imbécil. –dijo desviando la mirada a otro punto; pero al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Una gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Kanda alertando la futura presencia de las demás. –Oh, mierda…

- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Allen pero al cabo de unos segundos las gotas fueron más constantes para así responder a la pregunta del albino. –Oh, comprendo… ^^U –Allen volvió a abrir sus ojos para poder contemplar el rostro de Kanda bajo la lluvia, se veía realmente hermosa; la chica no llevaba prácticamente maquillaje, pues solo eran el labial y una ligera sombra en los ojos, pero con aquel toque de lluvia mas su cabello largo desparramado por el suelo le daba un aire tan natural. Sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes, moyashi?

- Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda… -suspiro para luego mirarla a los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sintió como las manos de Kanda se habían posado sobre sus mejillas, tomándolo por sorpresa, él la mira con confusión. Siente como su rostro se acerca mas y mas al de la joven con ayuda de sus finas manos hasta poder rosar prácticamente sus labios, pero ni aún era un beso. Allen quería sentirlos completamente, embriagarse con ellos y no despertar más.

Mas, cuando iba a besarla, siente una potente luz alumbrándolos y ambos jóvenes miran de quien se trata. Una gran gota recayó sobre sus cabezas al ver que…

- Jóvenes… ¿tienen idea de qué hora es? Por si no lo sabían, esto es un parque público, vayan a sus casas a hacer sus intimidades, por favor. –un hombre de uniforme, claramente un oficial, los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡E-Etto! ¡N-No es lo que parece, oficial, solamente… yo… bueno! - El hombre había desviado la luz de la linterna de los jóvenes y unos extraños ruidos provinieron de los arbustos del parque.

- Cállate de una vez, moyashi. –le reprocha Kanda tirándolo de sobre si para poder ponerse de pie y así arrebatarle sus zapatos, su mirada se dirigió hasta donde los arbustos mirándolo de forma sospechosa hasta que el oficial volvi.

- Tengan más cuidado la próxima, muchachos. –Advirtió el oficial para luego retirarse, mientras Allen sonreía forzosamente ante lo ocurrido; al alejarse lo suficiente el hombre, Allen dio un hondo suspiro.

- Bien, -oyó decir a Kanda. –Estoy muy cansada como para hacerte pagar por esto, así que nos vemos mañana… -Dijo comenzando a caminar, para luego oír al moyashi hablar.

- Te recuerdo, Kanda… Que aún no llegamos a la estación de automóviles, así que quieras o no, me seguirás soportando. –sonrió victorioso al recalcar aquello. Kanda chasqueó la lengua para así seguir su trayecto, al lado del albino.

- Se nota que no quieres alejarte de mí, moyashi… -dijo con tono seguro y con el semblante sereno.

- Sinceramente… No. –dijo con una sonrisa tierna, que hizo enmudecer a la menor, cuyo rostro ladeó apretando los puños con molestia.

- Según las indicaciones de aquellos cerdos, la parada debe estar no menos de cuatro cuadras más. –alegó mirando a sus costados como para cerciorarse de ello.

- Supongo. –dijo solamente, y así el recorrido fue en total silencio hasta llegar a la estación de bus, cuya noticia no fue del agrado de los dos jóvenes…

- ¡¿Cómo que el último colectivo está descompuesto?! –se oyó una voz realmente molesta resonar por las calles poco alumbradas.

- A-Así es, s-señorita… -dijo sudando frío el hombre de turno.

- Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas… -dijo con una sonrisa amable el albino. –Vamos, Kanda; baja al hombre, lo estás asustando… -decía un despreocupado Allen esperando que la joven hiciese lo que le pidió. A regañadientes, la japonesa dejó caer al hombre al suelo y se retiró a zancadas del lugar, seguido de un Allen cansado de tener que controlar a la niña.

- Demonios… -dijo molesta Kanda.

- Vamos, no es tan malo, mira el lado positi… -antes de recalcar la frase, las pocas luces que se notaban por las calles se vieron apagadas, conjuntas a algunos letreros, es decir… -vo…

- ¿Otra cosa que quieras decir, moyashi? La electricidad se fue y…

- Te acompaño a casa. –oyó decir al mayor, pero no sonaba como alguna pregunta que requiriera su consentimiento, más bien, era una afirmación.

- ¿Ah?

- Te acompaño a casa, vamos… -y así Allen tomó la mano de Kanda y partieron. Kanda no sabía aquella reacción por parte del albino, pero a cada paso, el joven aceleraba más el paso.

- M-Moyashi… -llamó la chica un tanto extrañada por la acción del muchacho, hasta que de un movimiento, él la había tomado del brazo y entrado juntos a un callejón, con Kanda posando la espalda por la pared y Allen sobre ella, mirando la calle con un semblante serio. -¿Q-Qué ocu…?

- Shh… -chitó el muchacho y con su dedo posándolo sobre sus propios labios, dio a entender a Kanda que debía de guardar silencio.

Kanda solo lo hizo mientras miraba el suelo, algo apenada de tener tan cerca al cuerpo del mayor, y tras darse cuenta de sus pensamientos negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, hasta que la voz de Allen la despertó de sus pensamientos.

–Haa… Solo era una bolsa volando por el viento… -dijo tras un suspiro, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe que le separó de Kanda, así ella comenzó a caminar realmente molesta y para qué negar que estuviera sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Pero nuevamente sintió como la mano del moyashi sujetaba su muñeca, sin hacerle daño. Kanda volvió su mirada hacia él con algo de extrañez, y más aún al ver el semblante de seriedad que mantenía en su rostro.

- Te acompañaré a casa. –volvió a afirmar.

- Yo no necesito que…

- Kanda. –nombró y la hizo callar al ver que se trataba de algo serio, para luego oírlo en un susurro en su oído. –No puedo decirte nada aquí, pero, confía en mí… -sonrió al alejarse de ella como prueba de que decía la verdad, Kanda suspiró para así comenzar a caminar.

- ¿No piensas venir? –dijo la chica deteniendo el paso y así Allen acoplarse a su caminata.

Al llegar hasta las puertas de la casa de la japonesa, ésta abrió la puerta con la llave que traía en con ella. Al entrar miró a Allen para luego decir…

- ¿Quieres pasar? –el chico asintió tímidamente y así adentrarse hasta el recinto de su casa, colocar sus zapatos en la entrada como se podía notar con los demás calzados ubicados, y así cruzar el oscuro pasillo del lugar, hasta que la chica encendió la luz de la sala. -¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó nuevamente la joven mirándolo con un rostro sereno.

- Solo agua, por favor. –la chica asintió levemente para así ir en dirección donde quedaba la cocina.

Allen tomó asiento en el gran sofá con algo de vergüenza, mientras trataba de relajarse mirando los bellos y breves adornos que acompañaban a la habitación. Había un estante donde se podían ver varios retratos, muchos de ellos eran de Kanda cuando pequeña y adolescente, claro que en todas, el semblante de seriedad no cambió mucho desde entonces. Sonrió al recalcar aquel hecho.

Mientras que seguía mirando a su alrededor, llegó hasta donde se encontraba una mesilla muy al estilo japonés, que poseía un espacio en donde se acomodaban libros pequeños y unos cuantos mangas (XD)

Le trajo cierto interés y así comenzó a tomar unos libros para leer la portada, y entre la partida que había tomado encontró un libro o más bien, era un diario que tenía una cerradura muy gastada. Le llamó mucho la atención y sentía la necesidad de leerlo, mas cuando se disponía a hacerlo, escucha la voz de Kanda, así que en un rápido movimiento, guardó el diario entre su saco, en donde había un gran bolsillo hacia el interior de la prenda.

- Moyashi, te estoy hablando. –dijo con molestia Kanda.

- E-Eto, lo siento… No te oí, estaba viendo tus libros, espero que no te moleste.

- No, además son los de mi madre… No le prestó mucha atención, pero te recomiendo que guardes bien los que has sacado, es un tanto… posesiva. –dijo posando un posa baso sobre la mesa de vidrio frente a Allen, y donde depositó el vaso de agua. –No tenía agua fría así que tuve que descongelar unos hielos. –Dijo para así sentarse a su lado.

- N-No hay problema, -sonrió. -¿No piensas tomar algo?

- No tengo sed… -fue su simple respuesta, Allen solo asintió para darle un sorbo a su agua.

- ¿Tus padres? ¿Se encuentran en casa? –preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

- Si, deben de estar durmiendo, son casi las dos y media de la mañana, ¿no? –Hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué ocurrió afuera? –dijo recordando sobre el extraño comportamiento del albino.

- Bueno, iré al grano… -Su semblante era de seriedad mas hizo un momento de silencio para así mirar directamente a Kanda a los ojos. –Nos estaban siguiendo.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo no…

- Desde que había llegado a la fiesta estaba ocurriendo eso. –Kanda lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Y desde cuando lo sabías?

- Cuando dejé el local, pero al principio creí que era yo el paranoico, pero cuando el oficial se nos acercó pude notarlo mejor gracias la linterna del hombre…

- Ellos no querían que los descubras… Entonces, era por eso que el arbusto se había movido tan repentinamente. –el muchacho asintió afirmando lo deducido.

Allen miraba atentamente su vaso de agua mientras que repasaba lo vivido, pero nuevamente llegó a su mente la imagen del diario que había encontrado y una sensación extraña se apoderó de en su pecho haciendo que echara su vaso de agua.

- ¡L-Lo siento! –dijo Allen bajándose a recoger el vaso que no sufrió ningún daño.

- Moyashi-baka… -dijo Kanda también agachándose para recoger el vaso, pero al hacerlo pudo ver algo dentro del saco de Allen.

El muchacho notó la mirada fija de Kanda en su sacó y se agachó aún más para evitar que encontrara el diario, pero gracias a eso, el pequeño cuaderno se había caído al suelo; Kanda no pudo identificar que era, pero cuando iba a preguntar o hacer alguna referencia sobre ello, lo menos esperado sucedió.

Allen en un rápido movimiento para que Kanda no encontrase el diario, no se le ocurrió otra cosa como coartada que no sea besarla, y así ocurrió. Allen se había acercado rápidamente su rostro al de la japonesa cerrando la distancia entre sus labios. Kanda abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar, y así estuvo unos segundos más para poder cerrar sus ojos y profundizar el beso, abriendo poco a poco su boca dando paso a la lengua del albino.

Allen teniendo a Kanda donde quería, con su mano izquierda tomó el diario y lo guardó nuevamente en su saco para así llevar ambas manos hasta el rostro de la chica para hacer más contacto entre ambas bocas. El aire comenzó a hacer necesidad en sus pulmones, por ello se separaron aunque el tiempo que llevó fue más que el transcurrido durante el beso; Allen sonrió al darse cuenta que tanto como él, Kanda no quería acabar con el contacto así que llenando lo suficiente de aire sus pulmones, iba a dirigirse nuevamente hacia los húmedos labios de la oriental, hasta que ésta posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios deteniéndolo.

- ¿Qué ocurre…? –aunque antes de que terminara de hablar, su rostro fue ladeado hacia un lado con mucha rapidez y fuerza, tanta que el dolor llegó unos segundos después del efecto; Kanda lo había abofeteado…

**. . .**

**Respuesta al subíndice:**

_Aquella canción que Allen le canta a Kanda y que al final dice "¿Quieres perder el control?" pertenece a una de las canciones de Evanescence "lose control" es decir "perder el control" y aquella frase es la que más iba acople a la situación ^^U_

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno… Primero que nada…. Iré a pagar mi seguro de vida y a depositar mis bienes en el banco… ¡Se que me mataran! Aunque aún estoy en duda… Me matarán por hacer que Kanda abofetee a Allen y arruine el momento meloso y futuro a un lemon o mínimo lime, ó porque lo dejé hasta aquí nada más…

Pero si quieren saberlo… ¡Esperen al próximo capi...! ¡Prometo no tardarme! Kiiiii…

Bien! Hasta entonces, un saludo y nos leemos otro día! Kiiiiiiiiiii…………


	16. Revelación Part: 1 Nombre

**Psicología Amorosa:**

**. . .**

**Idea Original: -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas: -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

**. . . **

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hello! ¡I´m happy! YEAH!!! Jeje, probando mí escaso inglés, jeje ^^U Creo que ésta vez no me he tardado demasiado… ¡Viva!

Delfin-san: Pi iip ppi.

Ishi: Nuevamente tú… -Asando a Delfin-san con la mirada. –Agradece que estoy feliz.

Delfin-san: ¡PI IIPPI PIPI IP!

Ishi: ¡No me jodas, maldito!

Delfin-san: ¡PIPI IIP PI!

Ishi: ¡Te dije que no te metas con las galletas de dinosaurios!

Delfin-san: Pipipipi ippi

Ishi: ¡No trates de usar psicología conmigo! ¡Tengo más cerebro que tú!

Silencio…

Ishi: ¡Gracias, gente! –notese el sarcasmo- ¬¬ Tú tienes una cita con mi death note…

Delfin-san: Pi!

Ishi: ¿Cómo que Ryuk está de vacaciones? ¡Ush! Luego te mataré yo mismo…

Ha… -suspiro. –esto durará mucho así que vayamos con lo que impora ahora mismo… ¡Agradecimientos!

Mil gracias a las personas que comentan al final de cada historia… ¡Arigato gozaimasu! En especial a…

**Strawberrykoneko:** Sip u.u el beso no fue el "soñado" pero gusto, ¿o no? Kiii… que cute me pone saber que lo extrañabas, yo también extrañaba escribirlo pero la imaginación y la inspiración no eran las adecuadas… gomen.

Jaja, la verdad que pensé en que Allen venciera a los tipos a un juego de poker, pero ver como Kanda le daba una paliza a los cerdos vistiendo un vestido de fiesta era demasiado tentador…. Jeje *Kanda matando con la mirada a Ishi-kun* ¡Taskete!

Jeje sip, la abofeteada de Kanda hacia Allen fue uno de los "shock" que tuvo el capi, pero como dice Lala-chan en su reviews y lo cito "_me encanto el cap! XDD no tanto la bofeteada u.u pero de todas formas si hubiese terminado demasiado meloso habríamos perdido a kanda"_ es cierto… también lo pensé de esa manera XD aunque mi ser pervertido interior quería que algo más sucediera… tuve que decir "NOOOOO!" XDDDD

Gracias por tu comentario y no tardaré en actualizar el siguiente capi, XD

**xXx_HYDEIST_xXx:** Gomen nasai, onee-san… u,uU… pero ya está el nuevo capi jeje y con más sorpresas de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ya no me demoraré mucho…!

**Anonimolol:** Jeje, sip… como lo había dicho anteriormente, no tenía mucha imaginación y lamento mucho la tardanza del capi anterior, pero éste ya está con los dedos en latos ya que (espero) que se queden con ganas de más y más porque este capítulo habrá muchos "WTF" así que prepárense… jeje XD

Sip, la canción "lose control" de evanescence es una de mis favoritas Kya! Y no podía dejar a este capi sin el encanto de Amy Lee y de sus canciones…. Nyaaa!!! =^^=

Y no te preocupes, ya está aquí el capi 16 así que la demora no sería mucha con la del 17!! O eso espero jeje

**Reela:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario primeramente, y segundo… ¡Si, habrá algo de Laki también por estos rumbos seee! Sip, la lluvia hace más kawaii una escena romantica o lo que fuera la del moyashi y bakanda XDDD

Pues, principalmente es por "no cumplir" con la promesa que le había hecho a "esa persona" y bueno… Es Kanda, ¿no? Pero lo que se explicará en este capítulo es que la abofeteada quería hacercela así misma… pronto comprenderán, je! XD

No hay de que preocuparse, el capi está listo como pan horneadito… (tengo hambre TT¬TT sumimase) También te me cuidas y nos leemos al final del capi!

**Ika oni: **Como había puesto en la respuesta de Reela, Kanda está arrepentida porque le había gustado besar al moyashi kiiii… jeje, quizás lo confundida pueda pasar al leer el capi, pues es lo que más deseo. Y gracias por no tener instintos asesinos con ishi-kun nyuaaaa!!!

Gambaru! Y nos seguimos leyendo!!! Gracias por tu comentario! Comenta prontamente, nee?!

**0.-0.0:** Hola, onee-chan! *abrazando a Lala-chan kyaaa* te doy la razón con eso de Kanda ya que no sería Kanda si todo terminara meloso meloso jeje XD

Jeje el laki siempre resulta kiiii también hay algo de eso en este capi! Yeah!!! Y sip, fue Tyki… pero eso lo hace más wow! O.O

Así que nos hablamos pronto! Un kiss y me despido!!! Gracias por tu comentario, que es uno de los mejores, puesto que me hace reir mucho la conversación que llevas con Bakanda!! Jeje *mirada fulminante de Kanda*

**Nikoniko-chan:** Ohaio! *aquí ya es de día XD* muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nya! Hontoni? Que bueno que te encante la historia tiene el mismo efecto conmigo kiiii XP Aps, pues no quiero dejar esta historia… I LOVE!!! YEAH! Además estoy muy emocionado con hacer una secuela jeje Así que no quiero dejarla!!! Siii!!! Wiii

Seee, Kanda se hace del rogar XD claro que le gustó… ¿A quién no le gustaría? O.O OMG ¡¡¡¿¡YO DIJE ESO??!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOO, MI LADO YAOI SALIÓ A FLOTE!!! KYAAA…

Jeje, nop.. Delfin-san rayó conmigo rrrr…. *mirando de mala manera a Delfin-san* pero bueno… Ishi: ¿Q-Qué haces con ese látigo? Delfin-san: pi pi pi… Ishi: ¡Esa no es una risa, maniático! Waaaa!

Un kiss y nos leemos prontito, nee?

**Miku Takamine:** ¡Ohaio! Je! Y pues bienvenida nuevamente XD wa no importa si has dejado un reviews así, también se cabrea y yo lo hago más porque me esfuerza el inglés XDDDD jeje Gracias por tu comentario, nee-chan! Wii Ishi está happy!

Como has dicho, cada uno con sus opiniones y yo apoyo eso! Siiii! Pues es Bakanda tiene algo que atrae *a parte del físico de Adonis…* Vuelvo a recalcar… ¡¿Yo dije eso?! ¡Noooo! ¡Mi lado yaoi nuevamente florece! Kyaaa!

Coff, coff… disculpa lo anterior ¬¬, bien volviendo al fic ^^U Kyaa! Arigato! Enserio que me pone feliz el hecho de que te guste tanto esta historia…! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! GAMBARU!!! XP

No desesperes, el Laki está incluído en este capi y espero que les agrade como me salió el lime o creo que es menor a eso XD Sip, y en parte tienes razón con la cachetada de Allen, Kanda aún no puede olvidar a "esa" persona jeje

Bueno, creo que a partir de este capi dejarás de pensar que Allen es esa persona… je je… Bueno, nuevamente gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos al final del capi!

**. . .**

Así que gracias también a las personas que leen esta historia y espero que les guste este capi como los anteriores!

**. . .**

Sus ojos bien abiertos era la clara señal de la confusión que habitaba en su mente, volteó lentamente su rostro hasta donde yacía el de la joven japonesa, aun con la mano en alto y el rostro oculto tras su flequillo. No comprendía a qué vino todo eso, hasta que escuchó hablar nuevamente a Kanda.

- S-Será mejor que te vayas… -Dijo casi en un murmuro.

- ¿Qué? P-Pero…

- Moyashi. –Nombró la joven para ponerse de pié y caminar hasta la puerta para así abrirla, dando a entender que era lo que quería.

Allen frunció el ceño algo molesto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin más se puso de pié también para así caminar hasta donde se encontraba Kanda y mirarla, aunque ésta mantenía ladeado su rostro hacia el suelo, no quería mirarlo a la cara.

- Buenas noches. –se despidió Allen cruzando la puerta. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kanda, tenía deseos de gritar y mandar al demonio a medio mundo, pero lo que menos quería era estar cerca de aquel hombre, de aquel que le provocó romper su promesa de hace dos años.

Cerró la puerta al no tener a Allen dentro de la casa, posando su espalda sobre ésta mientras iba descendiendo hasta que tocó el suelo; su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio, pero no supo cuando los finos y salados hilillos de lágrimas descendieron hasta su mejilla.

Estaba muy confundida, no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo con ella en esos momentos; ¿por qué había actuado de aquella manera? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces? Algo estaba cambiando en ella, y le daba miedo; quizás…

- Quizás… Te esté olvidando… -Murmuró casi sin fuerzas. Oyó unos pasos descendiendo hasta donde se encontraba ella, y al poco tiempo ya podía ver el rostro de su padre totalmente anonadado preguntándole que le había ocurrido. No se molestó en responderle, su cuerpo tampoco lo hacía, no quería hablar sobre eso y su padre pudo comprenderlo, así que solo se limitó a cargarla y llevarla hasta su habitación, depositarla sobre su cama y dejar la conversación hasta la mañana.

Dirigió sus ojos débilmente hasta la ventana que yacía abierta, una leve brisa se adentró a su habitación moviendo los poco papeles sueltos dentro del lugar, las cortinas bailaban al compás del viento mientras que Kanda solo deseaba que todo lo pasado sea más que una pesadilla.

**. . .**

Sus caricias hacían que el calor que albergaba creciera por segundo, mientras que sus besos depositados sobre su blanca piel, dejaban pequeñas y casi notorias marcas rosas diciéndole que ese cuerpo le pertenecía. La travesía sobre su morena piel lo excitaba a cada recorrida que hacía con sus manos, lo estaba volviendo loco y eso le agradaba, poder sentir aquel sabor de libertad en sus labios mezclados con el aire lleno de lujuria y placer. Extrañaba sentir aquello.

Dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la gran mano del portugués sobre su entrepierna, aunque sea sobre la molesta ropa de gala que tenía puesto. Lo miró con un potente sonrojo que era parejo a su pelirroja cabellera.

El mayor sonrió para así seguir con las caricias sobre el miembro del menor, claro que ahora lo hacía debajo de la ropa, metiendo su mano entre la ropa interior de Lavi, haciendo que éste mordiera su labio inferior tratando en lo posible de no soltar algún gemido cómplice de sus labios.

Oyó reír a Tyki haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- ¿D-De qué te ríes? –dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo y con el típico tono divertido en sus palabras, claro que el éxtasis era incontrolable y el plan no resultó como él lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué te reprimes tus gemidos, shonen? –Dijo con aires de diversión.

- La sola mención… D-De un armario, ¿no contesta tu p-pregunta…Depravado? –respondió sin ánimos de hablar, porque solo arruinaba el momento tan ansiado por el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, si hasta lo hicimos en baños públicos… -Comentó entre risas el moreno, haciendo que Lavi se pusiese más colorado.

- ¡C-Cállate! Eras tú quien no p-podía controlar a-a su amiguito… -Dice mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, es cierto… Mi "amiguito" te ha extrañado bastante. –Dice acercando su miembro hacia el del menor, haciendo un roce excitante para ambos.

- N-Nnn… T-Tyki… -Nombró entre suspiros de placer.

- No sabes… L-Lo mucho que he esperado… P-Por éste m-momento… Lavi… -Tyki comenzó a desprenderse sus pantalones mientras que el menor lo hacía con su camisa ya desabotonada para así pasar también hacia sus pantalones y bajárselos para solo quedar con ropa interior.

Tyki, ya en bóxers tomó a Lavi de sus nalgas para así presionar sus miembros aún bajo la molesta prenda, pero el goce fue casi el mismo, haciendo que deseasen más y más. Lavi había llevado sus manos sobre los grandes hombros del mayor, aún con la camisa puesta, mientras que trataba de normalizar su respiración. El mayor comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del muchacho, pero antes de que pudiese deleitarse con el miembro del pelirrojo, claramente erecto; la puerta del pequeño lugar fue abierta, haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran sorprendidos de quien se trataba.

Los ojos violetas de la china se abrieron como dos platos para así comenzar a sonrojarse.

- ¡L-Lenalee, no es lo que…! –pero antes de que pudiese explicar lo que estaban "haciendo", la china explota en un grito de felicidad para caer al suelo inconsciente bañada en sangre. –Parece… -Terminó la frase con una gotita en la sien. -¡Oh, mierda! –Comienza a subirse los pantalones y abrocharlos para así salir del armario y socorrer a su amiga yaoista.

- Oh, esto es genial. –dijo en forma negativa colocándose los pantalones ya abrochándose la camisa.

- Debemos llevarla junto a algún…

- Apártate, shonen. –dice Tyki apartándolo delicadamente para así sacar de su saco una botella de agua y derramarla por la china, quien despertó de inmediato.

- L-Lavi…

- Lo siento, Lenalee… -Dijo Lavi ayudándola a incorporarse.

- ¿De qué te disculpas? He soñado con que tú estabas en un armario con un sujeto… -miró a Tyki. – Oh, por Dios… ¡Él es el sujeto! Kyaaaa!!! No fue un… -Lenalee cayó nuevamente inconsciente y nuevamente inundada en su propia sangre.

- Haaa… -suspiraron ambos muchachos, para así llevarla a reposar.

**. . .**

Depositó la llave dentro del agujero del picaporte pudiendo abrir la puerta que lo separaba de su hogar; el pequeño Tim al oír que la puerta se abrió, ágilmente corrió en busca de su amo para así comenzar a saltarle para llamar su atención. El muchacho solo tomó a Tim para cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cocina en donde colocó la comida para el perro, éste gustoso comenzó a devorar sus alimentos.

Allen se quitó su saco para así lanzarlo sobre su sofá pero tras eso, el pequeño diario cayó al piso recordándole al albino su presencia. Allen se encaminó hasta donde el objeto y alzarlo para así mirarlo detenidamente. Algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía que abrirlo, aunque la mitad de él no quería abrirla, la otra mitad le ordenaba que lo hiciera.

Tragó saliva cruelmente para así abrir el librito casi en la mitad donde la página se encontraba más abultada. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos de la sorpresa, un nudo se hizo en su garganta y sus manos le temblaban. El diario cayó de entre sus manos hasta el suelo, abierto en la página donde el shock llegó hasta el albino.

Allen se llevó sus manos al rostro mientras trataba de que la paz pudiera acomodarse en su interior, se sentó lentamente sobre el sofá con las manos aún en su rostro. Volvió su mirada hasta el diario en el suelo y en la página que le dejó sin palabras, y así tomarlo con sumo temor y volver a ver lo que estaba pegado en la página.

- E-Esto… Esto tiene que ser una broma… -Murmuró anonadado el albino.

En la página que había abierto se encontraba una fotografía pegada; en la foto se encontraban Mana, Cross, y un hombre quien no pudo identificarlo, pero lo que lo había dejado en shock fue el hecho de que Mana estaba cargando a un bebé los mismos ojos que el albino, pero definitivamente no era él.

- ¿Mana? –Tragó saliva. -¿P-Por qué…Siento esto? ¿Quién es el niño? –Miró detenidamente al hombre al lado de Mana, tenía unos ojos intensos pero con el mismo color que poseía Allen, sus facciones eran casi parecidas a las de Mana, solo que las del hombre eran más frías y no mostraban ninguna sonrisa.

Volvió su atención al hombre que se parecía a Mana; se fijó mejor hasta caer en cuenta que también cargaba a una criatura, aunque el rostro no lo mostraba mucho por la manta que lo cubría, pero un fuerte golpe en su interior llegó al ver mejor la fotografía. Habían dos niños y en los brazos de Mana y aquel se asemeja al primero. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué tenía aquel presentimiento?

Abrió el diario en la primera página en donde comenzaba las escrituras; Allen comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, no pareció nada extraño, hasta que llegó a un párrafo donde hablaba de…

- Yuu. –nombró al leer el nombre escrito en el diario.

"_Pues… No voy a escribir nada estúpido como ´Querido Diario´ y esas cosas. _

_Es mi 18° cumpleaños, no es la GRAN cosa ahora que los he cumplido, es decir, cuando tenía 15 años creí que sería lo máximo tener mayoría de edad y hacer lo que se me pegue la gana jeje ^^… Pero no hago gran cosa bajo la tutela de Bak, en ocasiones es muy aburrido y siempre hablando de un tal Komui Lee, y de que no tiene la capacidad necesaria para ser director y esas cosas que en ocasiones no entiendo mucho… ¬¬ De vez en cuando concuerdo con Fo, Bak a pesar de tener veinte tantos años, sigue siendo un niño._

_Hoy al salir de clases no encontré ni a Lavi ni a Yuu, me pareció muy extraño. Decidí ir a casa de seguro y me tenían preparado mucha comida… ¡Wii! Hoy debe de cocinar Lou Fa, ella hace deliciosas comidas, pero cuando Fo cocina… Sin comentarios. Espero y que Fo no esté leyendo esto o sino mi vida terminaría rápido… Jeje ^^U_

_Al llegar a casa todo aparentaba con que nadie se encontraba, de todas maneras entré y me topé con la sorpresa de que todos me habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa. Fue algo fuerte para mí, ya que tengo el corazón muy débil, casi me mandan patitas al cielo ^^U, pero no negaré que me sentí muy feliz._

_Éste día fue uno de los mejores, Yuu estaba también implicada en la fiesta sorpresa, aunque decía que Lavi la había obligado a venir, la conozco y sé cuando está mintiendo…_

_Al cabo de la fiesta, cuando ya casi nadie había, solo Lavi, Yuu, Fo, Bak y yo, Lavi comenzó a gritar algo que no pude entender a la primera, hasta que todos lo siguieron a excepción de Yuu, claro, pero ésta tenía el rostro oculto tras su flequillo y al parecer estaba sonrojada. No comprendí al principio que era todo el alboroto hasta que vi como ella extendía sus manos hacia mí, tenía en sus manos un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo… Fue cuando entendí que Yuu me tenía un obsequio._

_No reaccioné de inmediato, el shock era realmente grande. Hasta que oí la voz de Yuu hablarme nuevamente con su típico tono molesto diciendo "Ábrelo de una vez, idiota" o algo parecido. Quité el papel que lo envolvía y se trataba de un diario muy bonito y en donde estoy escribiendo estos pensamientos, en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar; siempre soñé con éste día, con Yuu entregándome algún regalo pero nunca pensé que sería tan tarado como para no saber qué hacer._

_Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la abracé como nunca lo había hecho. Al principio no respondió hasta que al darse cuenta del "pecado" que había cometido, me propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedar tendido en el suelo. Creo que me quedé inconsciente durante un momento; al despertar tan solo Yuu estaba a mi lado, todos se habían ido y Bak había terminado casi igual que yo, debido a su salpullido dejándolo fuera, XD._

_No sé si fue golpe de suerte o algo, pero estar a solas con Yuu fue uno de mis grandes deseos, je je. Al parecer, Yuu estaba algo apenada por eso, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Shinigami-sama, tiene 15 años; pronto rompimos el hielo ^^ Lo mal fue que el viejo Tiedoll llegó a buscarla en poco tiempo, pero antes de que se vaya tuve el coraje de besarla, claro que en la mejilla…"_

Allen cerró el diario de un golpe, tenía el ceño fruncido y resopló con cansancio.

- Es el diario de un niño… -Murmuró con molestia. –Pero… Kanda está involucrada con éste "niño". ¿E-Es posible…? Será mejor que siga leyendo, pero no más esta parte. –dijo con recelo ojeando hasta dejar de mover las hojas y comenzar a leer. –Sí, creo que aquí está bien.

"Viernes 14 de mayo…

Ya está decidido, definitivamente me vengaré del tipo que me robó mi lugar en los Noah… -

Allen abrió los ojos grandemente. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es este sujeto y…Cómo conoce a los Noah?!

"_Pero será mejor que Yuu no sepa nada, no quiero que se preocupe y mucho menos que sea partícipe de mi venganza, solo la lastimaría… No quiero eso._

_Necesito hablar con mi padre… No, no lo necesito; solo empeoraría las cosas con los Noah, aunque yo solo tampoco puedo hacer gran cosa, aunque si logro infiltrarme a los archivos del Conde, puedo encontrar al condenado que me alejó de mi familia._

_No tengo mucha información, pero te seguiré contando más adelante…"_

- Éste sujeto… Tiene una familiaridad con los Noah, y al parecer son ellos a quien se refiere como su "familia"… Pero no logro comprender nada… ¡Ah! Esto es inútil, tengo sueño y no puedo hacer gran cosa en éstas condiciones. –Tomó el libro en manos para así subir las escaleras de para su habitación.

Dejó el diario en su mesa de luz y comenzar a desvestirse para meterse a bañar. Al terminar de asearse tomó su teléfono y buscó en su directorio un nombre en específico, si debía de investigar lo haría junto con un profesional.

- Aquí está… -Sonrió con victoria para así presionar el botón de llamada. –Hola, ¿Link?… ¿Tienes tiempo?

**. . .**

- Itaii… -Murmuró con desgano mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca de su abuelo. –Maldito Tyki… Gracias a él no podré sentarme dentro de un buen tiempo. –Decía mientras se sobaba su trasero recordando su aventura con el portugués la noche anterior, después de dejar a Lenalee descansar.

Sonrió; no podía dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa en sus labios, aunque lo niegue estaba realmente contento de volver a estar con Tyki y de ser esclavo de sus caricias, aunque no suene muy bien, él lo sentía de otra manera.

Sus pasos siguieron hasta que vio cruzar la acera a su amiga japonesa y complejo de shinigami-sama, eufórico comenzó a llamarla, en verdad estaba de buenas ese día a pesar del dolor.

- ¡Oi, Yuu! ¡Ohaio! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces te diré que no me llames así?!–dijo con molestia Kanda mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos.

- Ja ja, ya van varios años que te ando llamando así. ¿Nee, donde vas?

- Eso no te interesa. –Dice retomando su caminata sin importarle si Lavi la seguía o no.

- ¡Oi, ¿hablaste con Lenalee?! –preguntó nuevamente el chico.

- La llamé esta mañana y Komui me dijo que aún seguía durmiendo, que tuvo un desmayo ayer y murmuraba cosas raras, algo sobre yaoi seguramente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- E-Eh, p-por nada… "_Maldito Tyki"_ Je je, y dime ¿Dónde vas? Así puedo acompañarte, yo voy hacia la biblioteca del viejo. –dice señalando una esquina.

- No es necesario… -Dice desviando la mirada, pero en aquel acto pudo ver que en la otra acera se encontraba el hombre quien menos quería ver, acompañado de un sujeto rubio con el cabello largo y entrenzado.

No supo el tiempo que transcurrió cuando se quedó mirando en aquella dirección, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta; al parecer Lavi la estaba hablando y al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, se giró a mirarla, entendiendo en donde iba depositada su atención.

- Oi, Yuu. Te he estado hablando.

- ¿Q-Qué? –preguntó cuando salió de su trance gracias a que el pelirrojo le tocó el hombro, despertándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Mira, es Moyashi-chan! –dice eufórico, mas solo despertó la desesperación en la oriental. –Lo llamaré…. ¡Oi, Moyashi-chan! –Al oír como lo llamaban, Allen se giró a ver dándose cuenta que se trataba de Lavi y caer en la sorpresa que Kanda estaba a su lado y aparentemente tratando de controlar los griteríos del pelirrojo. Sonrió para así despedirse de Link.

- ¡No! ¡No lo llames! –dijo con notable desesperación en la voz. Lavi la miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- No es nada, solo no… -antes de terminar de hablar, nuevamente Lavi la interrumpe.

- ¡Mira, viene hacia aquí! ¡Moyashi! –Llamó contento Lavi agitando su mano frenéticamente.

- Maldición… -Murmuró para así echar a correr lejos del albino, aunque Lavi fue el más sorprendido, ya que Allen poseía un rostro inexpresivo al ver que Kanda se había marchado.

- Are… ¿Qué fue todo eso? –se preguntó Lavi mirando anonadado.

- Lavi, ¿cómo estás? –dijo cambiando su semblante a uno con su habitual sonrisa. -¿Aquella era Kanda? –fingió no reconocerla.

- S-Si, pero se ha ido. -Miró al albino con notable preocupación. -¿Sucedió algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dice fingiendo no entender.

- Yuu nunca actúa de aquella manera… ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos cuando yo no estuve? –dijo con preocupación en su voz.

- Pues nada fuera de lo normal, hablando de eso… ¿Dónde estuviste durante toda la fiesta? –El rostro de Lavi se enrojeció mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- N-Nada…

- Tu rostro no dice lo mismo… -Sonreía cómplice ante el nerviosismo de su amigo, y a todo eso, lo hacía también interiormente, ya que sabía cómo salir de un aprieto.

- Jeje, ¡tengo que irme! –dice comenzando a caminar a zancadas nerviosas para así acelerar el paso y echar una cortina de humo hasta perderse en los ojos del albino.

Allen acabó con la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para volver a su semblante serio, miró el cielo, estaba comenzando a nublarse, frunció el ceño. Guardó sus manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y así comenzar a caminar donde su instinto le guiara, es decir, a buscar respuestas.

**. . .**

Corría lo que sus piernas le permitían, casi estaba en su límite; nunca había corrido de aquella manera, porque simplemente, nunca antes había corrido con tanta desesperación abultada en su pecho. Jadeaba constantemente debido a la mala circulación del aire en sus pulmones, pero no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de aquel hombre que le provocaba esto.

Detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta en donde se encontraba, hasta donde sus piernas la habían llevado inconscientemente, debido a que su mente estaba bloqueada por la desesperación de escapar lo más lejos posible. Se encontraba en una pequeña playa, no sabía bien que era ese lugar, pero algo le decía que ya había estado allí anteriormente.

- ¿D-Donde…? –cayó su voz, era inútil preguntarse así misma sabiendo que la respuesta no la tenía. Apretó sus puños con rabia, para así dar una patada a la arena, solo causando que ésta se remueva.

Se sentó de golpe sobre la arena mientras trataba de calmarse, mientras que su cabeza era sostenida por ambas manos.

Levantó el rostro hacia el horizonte y algo le decía que tenía que avanzar; sin oponerse a sus instintos, se puso de pié y caminó sin rumbo alguno, hasta llegar a una costa de la playa, mas bien era un lugar inhabitado, olvidado seguramente, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una gran roca no muy lejos de ella, a una altura de unos dos metros y medio sobre el agua, aunque se encontraba bastante sumergida dando más altura, a pesar que a la vista poseía el tamaño de una pequeña montaña.

Una punzada en su pecho la hizo detener su caminata, mirar aquella roca le hacía querer romper en llanto por alguna razón que desconocía. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero al hacerlo su pie se hundió en la arena haciendo que cayera de espaldas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?

- Maldición… -Murmuró. -¡Con un demonio! –gritó realmente molesta incorporándose mirando con el ceño fruncido al horizonte, maldiciendo todo lo que conocía internamente.

Su mirada fue hipnotizada por la cristalina agua, mirándola inquisitivamente tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en ella. De pronto, ve como una roca fue lanzada al agua dando pequeños rebotes antes de hundirse. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para así oír.

- `No importa cuántas piedras lances al agua… Cuántas pisen la sombra –Kanda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa frase lo había dicho ella. No quería girarse a verle la cara, no podía. El muchacho se acercó un poco más hacia la costa, lanzando una piedra al agua. -…el agua no desaparecerá, ni lo hará la sombra…´ ¿Te suena esa frase, Kanda? –Kanda en ningún momento se dignó a mirarlo, aunque la desesperación calaban en ella, trataba de mostrarse nula a su presencia.

- Y ahora, ¿no solo eres un acosador, Moyashi? ¿También haces plagio?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara todo esto, eh Kanda? ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que estar como policía y ladrón? –dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿C-Cómo me encontraste? –cambió de tema inmediatamente, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al hablar.

- ¿Es necesario hacer todo esto, Kanda? Bien… Supuse que estarías en este lugar, dime… ¿Recuerdas que es todo esto? ¿Sabes por qué has terminado plantada aquí? –Kanda lo miró por primera vez atendiendo las palabras del joven, éste sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía razón. –Entonces… Al fin y al cabo, nuestra hipótesis no estaba tan errónea después de todo… ¿No, Link?

El hombre que había visto con Allen hace unos momentos llegó hasta su lado tendiéndole un pequeño cuaderno. Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer aquel diario.

- ¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?! –Kanda perdió la calma.

- Necesitamos hablar sobre esto… No lo hagas por mí, ni por ti… Hazlo por él. –dice enseñándole el diario. –Si mi teoría no está equivocada, el chico a quien perdiste… -Hizo una pausa para así continuar. –Su nombre era… -Kanda mantenía un rostro anonadado mientras que un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago. Allen tragó saliva dificultosamente, esto debía de ser en forma delicada y no quería presionar a Kanda, no demasiado. -¿Alma Karma?

Una fuerte brisa azotó la playa revolviendo los cabellos de los presentes, haciendo que las ganas de continuar hablando sean casi nulas.

**. . .**

La mina colorida iba pasando de arriba a abajo con mucho esmero y dedicación, hasta que la punta del lápiz de color se rompió. Sus oscuros ojos miraron con sorpresa para así sentarse sobre el suelo mientras que miraba atentamente su color.

- No es por superstición, pero…

- ¿A qué viene esa cara, Road? –la niña se giró a ver al portugués quien mantenía una sonrisa melosa en los labios, mientras miraba perdidamente la ventana junto a él.

- Debería preguntar lo mismo, Tyki… Has estado muy raro desde que hemos vuelto de aquella fiesta de la Black Order. –dice volviendo a su tarea recogiendo el papel donde estaba dibujando.

- Haa… -suspiró. -¿No puedo hacerlo?

- Si quieres ocultar que te cogiste al nieto de Bookman en un armario, creo que deberías de disimular un poco más. –dice sin prestarle atención alguna.

- Je, ¿tanto se nota? –preguntó mirándola con el semblante divertido.

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

- El amor es el error más grande que una persona pueda cometer… Pero de eso tú eres consciente, ¿no, Tyki? –la chica le guiñó el ojo divertida, para así echar a correr fuera de la habitación.

- Un error… ¿Eh? –murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

**. . .**

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hola! Y si… ¿A que no se lo esperaron? Je je… ¡Sip, lo se! Yo tampoco me lo esperaba hasta leer los últimos capis de DGM YEAH!!!!

Espero que me perdonen las personas que no siguen el manga y que quedaron con el WTF del capi…. Sumimase… u.u

Ya saben, dejan un review con todos sus pensamientos ya sean críticas, amenazas, saludos, ideas, amenazas con bombas escritos, etc, etc… Son muy bien recibidas. ^^U Un saludo para tods!!! YEAH!!!

Nee, solo una consulta, he oído sobre un futuro OVA de DGM, si alguien sabe algo por fa y me lo hace saber también a mí que estoy con las ansias de puntas. Jeje. También he escuchado que Guns n´ roses hará un concierto en Argentina… Si alguien sabe algo, como se lo había dicho anteriormente, me haga también saber… Arigato u///u

Ahora sip, hasta pronto! YEAH!


	17. Revelación Part: 2 Sacrificio

…

**Psicología Amorosa:**

…

**Idea Orginal: -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas: - Maru Ishiyama.**

…

**Notas del Autor:**

Primeramente… ¡Gomen ne! El record más grande en no actualizar por parte mía… Lo siento tanto, no pensé tardarme tanto… T_T Se que no hay mera justificación para semejante cosa, aunque uno de los motivos por el cual no pude estar actualizando en éstos casi dos meses fue por un motivo personal que no me gustaría ponerlo en éstas líneas porque simplemente no llenan como una buena justificación… Solo espero que puedan disculpar mi tan irremediable tardanza.

Eso como primer tema… Segundo tema…

Los agradecimientos hacia todos y as (más As que os XD) mis lectores y lectoras que a pesar de un descuido mío, siguen en éste mismo canal!

Y las infaltables respuestas a las personas que al final de cada capítulo, dejan un comentario! Mil gracias!!! =D

**Anonimolol:** No te preocupes, yo también grito desesperadamente cuando veo que una de mis historias favoritas fue actualizada..! Una de las mejores partes fue la del lacky, comparto tu hemorragia!!! See! Y con respecto a Lenalee, sip, tiene cara de ser yaoista! Sip, todos amamos a Alma!!! Alma UP Alma! *Una pancarta por parte de Delfin-san*

**Strawberrykoneko:** Todos amamos a Alma!!! *Nuevo programa conducido por Delfin-san* WTF!!!! Gomen, divague de momento! Como ya lo he dicho, Lenalee tiene pinta de pertenecer al clan de la rosa!! See!!! No te preocupes, esta vez, Delfin-san hará su debut nuevamente como actor resucitado!!! *Delfin-san aparece de una roca. Delfin-san: Pi pii pi. Ishi: ¿Los delfines pueden estar fuera del agua?. Delfin-san: O.O… *corre directo a la pileta más cercana* Jojo, te digo que la inspiración fue medio difícil conseguir, es por eso que no pude actualizar tan rápido y por otros problemillas…**! ** Nos seguimos leyendo!! Sayonnara!

**Reela:** Jajaja, está buena la idea de Tyki sobándole el trasero a Lavi, creo que lo agregaré.. *Ishi firmando derechos de autor a Reela-san* See.. Alma UP Alma! Aunque sea parte de los noah, eso lo hace más cool! *síndrome de Soul 8D* y lamento nuevamente la tardanza T_T.. También cuídate!

**Haindir:** Un Tyki malo, eh? *ishi pensando* me gusta me gusta… *ishi firmando nuevamente derecho de autor para Haindir-san* El Laki es también una de mis favoritas.. Sep, ese capi fue uno de los.. WTF con la abofeteada de Kanda al moyashi! YEAH! Lenalee no me cae bien, sinceramente… pero irá poniéndose mejor con ella incluida. See! Alma Karma ¡!!! Sip, yo creo que olvidarse de la persona a quien amas es muy difícil.. *lo digo por experiencia* y más cuando tienes metido en la cabeza que es tu culpa el hecho de que ya no esté contigo… Es difícil afrontarlo, pero veamos como sigue la historia! Hasta otra!**!**

**xXx_Hydeist_xXx:** ONEE-SAAAN! Arigato!!! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, nee! Hasta pronto!

**Megagirl3:** Nya! Otra onee-chan! Sip! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, es una promesa… Dattebayo! *lo sé, es muy naruto… Pero amo decirlo -w- See, el tema es el Laki y su lime, y lenalee como yaoilera en primera plana y darse de lleno al suelo! Joooo!! See, el lemon es constructivo… hasta donde yo se, cosa que no se mucho pero bueno, siempre para hacer UP al yaoi y al yuri!!! Nos seguimos leyendo!!! Te me cuidas, eh!

**Lala-chan:** Lenalee sangre yaoista, pues tenía que ponerle a trabajar ya a la haragana XD… Laki, UP! See, toda yaoilera pasaría por la anemia en esos momentos!! Te cuidas, nee-chan… También abrazos y besos para vos!

**Celestial san:** Ya estoy actualizando!! T_T lamento mucho la tardanza…! Gomen gomen gomen!!!

**Nikoniko-chan:** See, está poniéndose mejor cada vez, espera el próximo capi que mejor y mejor estará. Y Alma… UP!!! XD No te preocupes, odio mucho drama pero esto es mucho mejor!

**Racksha yami:** See, para leer fics y dejar reviews no hay hora!!! Se lo que es eso, racksha-chan! See, la locura inunda todo lugar… Trataré de no demorarme tanto!! Nos vemos!

**Katari-chan:** Más que neko… USAGI!!! See -w- Espero que sigas leyendo, nezumi-chan! Ya te extrañaba por éstos lados! Jeje…! Te cuidas!

**Ika-oni:** ALMA UP! No te preocupes, la historia continua con o sin Alma! See! Ok, nos seguimos leyendo!! Mata ne!

**Haruhi Juliet-Pon:** Mi nee-san sádica!! Lo lamento, tuve muchos inconvenientes y más por la escases de imaginación..! Tranquila, aquí se verán mucho más para saciar tus ansias! Hasta luego, onee-san!

**Kagura-chan:** Kya! Arigato!!! Daré el mejor esfuerzo para que tenga un buen desarrollo o lo siga teniendo XD, espero no decepcionarte!! Sep, lo del OVA aún estoy en duda… Y see, Guns n´ roses es uno de mis grupos favoritos!!!!!! Nos leemos!

**Bakaty:** Jojojo, me encanta tu divague, hermana!! Seee! XD sep, se lo que es eso, parece como si habrías estado pocos días si la compu y luego te conectas y… Todo pasó tan rápido! JOJOJO Te digo algo, dejé tu comentario para el último porque quise especificar correctamente tu comentario, pues me has dejado O.O… Si, tienes talento como detectivo, bakaty; no cualquiera podría tener todas las cartas repartidas sobre la mesa… y te felicito por ello; ahora a responder tus hipótesis.

Muy buena observación, bakaty; tienes un 40% acertado en todo lo que habías dicho… Aún no quiero revelar las identidades de los bebés porque sería algo como spoiler, pero de que Alma se quiera vengar o de Allen o de Mana estás más que acertada en un 70%. Bien acertado con el tema de Tyki, es verdad, ese movimiento estuvo realmente bien, tienes razón, Tyki debía de acercársele a Alma y qué mejor punto que sus amigos, pero terminó enamorándose de Lavi. También correcto con lo que Lavi al saber que Tyki fue el asesino no quería que Kanda lo supiese por las razones que has citado.

Vaya, si que eres buena! Una de las buenas razones por lo que el Conde quería muerto a Alma era por lo que acabas de nombrar como último, encontró algo que podría poner en juego a los Noah. Te felicito nuevamente, Bakaty… Espero tener nuevamente un comentario tuyo online, y no te lo tomes a mal, me has impulsado a hacerte la competencia, a ver cómo va el detective…! Te deseo mucha suerte! See, Larga vida al Yaoi!!!!

**Y eso es todo por ahora…! Espero que disfruten la lectura: =3**

…

Miraba atentamente el reloj en la blanca pared, sus manecillas corrían demasiado lento para su gusto. Sonrió tiernamente para así ponerse de pié y tomar en sus manos el reloj. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que la hora del reloj de pared estaba atrasada.

- Sin duda aquí vive Cross. –murmuró divertido mientras corregía la hora y volver a colocar el reloj en la pared. –Ahora sí… ¿Uh? Ya son las 10 de la mañana, ¿eh? Cross debe estar camino al aeropuerto… -su voz sonó un tanto melancólica.

Sonó el teléfono y dirigió su vista seria hasta él; Cross le había advertido que no contestara sin importar quien fuera, pero…

- ¡Cross no está aquí! –dijo con voz cantarina mientras que se ponía sus alpargatas de pikachu y tomaba su taza de café en la mano para ir a contestar la llamada. -¿Diga?

- _Mana… ¿Cómo has estado?_

Sus ojos dieron una muestra de sorpresa pero su semblante se relajó en una sonrisa confiada mientras iba escuchando atentamente la voz tras el tubo. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios mientras daba un sorbo de café.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mí… Conde…

- _Nunca podría, Mana; eres como una piedra en mis zapatos… –_Hizo una pausa, para cambiar su tono juguetón y divertido, por uno serio. –_Has roto la promesa que le has hecho a la familia… Allen ha…_

- No lo creo, si Allen llega a descubrir el "asunto" y la cláusula del testamento, no será por mi boca… -La risa se acentuó aún más en la conversación, haciendo que el silencio del Conde siga intacto.

- _Entonces, era cierto… Eres muy astuto, Mana; no hay duda que eres su hermano menor. Tú sabías de quien se trataba Yu Kanda desde el principio, ¿no?_

- Je je, es un golpe bajo para tu orgullo, ¿no?

-_ El 14° amaba hacer lo mismo… Jo, estoy en camino hacia donde te encuentras, Mana… Sería bueno que te vayas despidiendo de Allen._

- Como sea, ¿te gusta café o té?

- _Uh… Té, es una de tus especialidades._ –rió por lo bajo el Conde, haciendo que la sonrisa en el inglés se ampliara más. Sin esperar una palabra más del hombre con la tenebrosa sonrisa, colgó fuertemente el tubo sobre la base haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse para llevarse sus dedos hasta sus párpados cerrados y masajearlos levemente, comenzaba a darle una jaqueca.

…

Setsunasa no kagiri made

(abrasemonos hasta que duela)

Dakishimete mo

no seremos uno

Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa

incluso a fondo de toda vondad...

Narenakute

solo abra dolor

Yasashisa yori

_tocarnos traera un profundo dolor)_

Fukai basho de

_(que no curara lo siento amor)_

Fureau no wa itami dake

_(por favor estemos juntos para siempre)_

Futari wo musunde kudasai

_(no podremos seguir soñando mas)_

- ¿Conoces la canción…? –su voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, giró su rostro hasta el albino frente suyo con el semblante serio. Fingió no escucharlo para así seguir leyendo, era la letra de aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, pero… ¿Por qué Alma lo había escrito?

- M-Mo… -Iba a llamarlo, pero no iba a preguntar sobre algo que de seguro y él no conocía. Prefirió guardar silencio.

- Haa… -lo oyó suspirar, no le dio importancia, hasta que sintió un leve golpe sobre su cabeza que le hizo levantar el rostro. -¿Piensas hablar ya? –le preguntó Allen cansado del silencio de la japonesa. –Desde que hemos llegado no has abierto la boca.

Volvió su vista hasta el diario mientras que con su dedo índice guiaba a su vista.

- ¿Cómo has obtenido este diario? –dijo con notoria molestia.

- Si te respondo… ¿Me responderás también mis dudas? –Negoció el albino esperando tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la oriental; la chica hizo un silencio mientras mantenía los ojos puestos en el diario para luego responder.

- No creo que sea de mucha ayuda… -Suspiró. –Creo que tenías razón con tu "hipótesis"… -Allen relajó los hombros para así dirigirse hasta frente al rostro de Kanda e inclinarse hasta quedar a la misma altura que ésta poseía sentada.

Kanda levantó el rostro solo un poco para percatarse de la cercanía del inglés, chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar para así recostar su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá; giró su rostro hacia un lado teniendo como panorama una estantería y varias fotografías sobre éste. Cerró los ojos por un momento recordando lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

"_- ¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?! –Kanda perdió la calma._

_- Necesitamos hablar sobre esto… No lo hagas por mí, ni por ti… Hazlo por él. –dice enseñándole el diario. –Si mi teoría no está equivocada, el chico a quien perdiste… -Hizo una pausa para así continuar. –Su nombre era… -Kanda mantenía un rostro anonadado mientras que un gran nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago. Allen tragó saliva dificultosamente, esto debía de ser en forma delicada y no quería presionar a Kanda, no demasiado. -¿Alma Karma?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su boca se entreabrió de la sorpresa; se llevó una mano hasta sus labios, tratando de contener la impresión, nunca llegó a pensar en volver a escuchar aquel nombre en boca de otra persona. Formó ambas manos en puños, tratando de contraer la impotencia._

_- ¿C-Cómo…Cómo lo…?_

_- ¿Qué como lo sé? Supongo que éste diario es la puerta a tu pasado, y… -Su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad. –Es la barrera que me prohíbe acercarme a ti._

_- D-Devuélveme ese diario… -Buscó la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir en pié, y poder plantarse de aquella manera frente al albino; odiaba mostrarse débil._

_- Kanda…_

_- ¡Devuélvemelo! –Exigió perdiendo la cordura._

_- Si te lo devuelvo… ¿Qué planeas hacer luego? –el rostro de Kanda mostró una notable confusión. Allen cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. –Dime… ¿Recuerdas algo sobre Alma? ¿Algo que afirme que él perteneció a tu pasado?_

_- Walker… -Link posó su mano sobre el hombro del albino, Allen dirigió cabizbajo su mirada hasta el rubio comprendiendo a qué quería llegar. –Es suficiente._

_- No… -ambos hombres miraron a la joven quien mantenía el rostro oculto tras su flequillo y el notable temblar de sus brazos, de seguro por la impotencia. –No recuerdo casi nada… Ni siquiera sobre ésta playa, apenas y recuerdo su apellido, pero… No me importa…_

_- Kanda…_

_- ¿Y a ti? –Allen se sorprendió por la pregunta. -¿Qué demonios te importa? ¿Acaso lo conocías? No eres más que… ¡No eres más que un desconocido! –Gritó mostrando aquel rostro fuera de sí, y con los ojos vidriosos evitando a dejar escapar lágrimas por sus comisuras. Allen sonrió de medio lado, para así lanzar el diario frente a los pies de la japonesa. Ésta lo miró por unos segundos para así recoger el objeto sobre el suelo y mirarlo atentamente._

_- ¿No piensas abrirlo? –dijo Allen esperando una respuesta por parte de Kanda._

_- ¿Por qué me lo has entregado? No creo que sea por el hecho que te lo haya pedido._

_- Tienes razón, no es por ese motivo… -Allen se giró a mirarla. –Solo quiero probar algo._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desconfiada._

_- Solo ábrelo y comienza a leer. –La chica lo miró por unos segundos estudiando la situación, hasta que se decidió y abrió el diario en una página, casi la última y así comenzó a leer._

_Link miró a Allen, pero éste mantenía un semblante serio, esperando a ver si su teoría era cierta. Kanda abrió los ojos de par en par para así mirar al albino. Éste se acercó hasta la chica para así susurrarle al oído._

_- ¿Tienes idea de qué está hablando en el diario? –Kanda guardó silencio, haciendo que Allen sonriera más ampliamente. –Exacto… _

_- El médico había dicho…_

_- Según me has contado, el médico dijo que comenzarás a recordar conforme cosas de tu pasado o algún seceso se te presentara... –La chica lo miró seriamente. -¿No recuerdas nada, cierto?"_

Kanda rodó los ojos para así cruzarse de piernas, golpeando con ella el rostro del albino.

- ¡Ey! –se quejó el mayor, Link suspiró tomando a Allen del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta dejarlo sobre el sofá individual frente a la japonesa.

- Creo que esta distancia está bien… -mencionó Link cruzándose de brazos. –Si hacen otra escena tan molesta como las anteriores, creo que tendré que dejarles hacer el trabajo solo, Walker… Yuu Kanda.

- Por mí está bien. –dice Kanda cruzándose de brazos también.

- No digas eso, Link nos hace falta… Gracias a él ya hemos dado con bastantes puntos. –Miró al rubio para después mirar a la japonesa. –Bien… Por lo que te has dado cuenta, Kanda, tus recuerdos no surgieron con, creo yo, el objeto que te acerca más a tu pasado con respecto a Alma…

- Si, ¿y? ¿Tienes otro plan? –sonó impaciente la chica.

- Pues… Link ha sugerido hablar con los conocidos de Alma, que supongo tú también te relacionas, ¿no? Pero… No quería hacer nada hasta que tú estés de acuerdo; después de todo… Esto lo hacemos juntos. –sonrió.

Kanda desvió un poco la mirada para así hablar.

- De acuerdo, pero… No con mi madre, ni siquiera le muestres el diario. –terminó cerrando los ojos, casi buscando las palabras adecuadas por si Allen preguntara algo. El albino entrecerró un poco sus ojos, suspiró.

- Bien, haremos lo que tú opines. Link, acompáñala hasta su casa, por favor…

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú moyashi?

- Tengo que hacer una llamada antes, te veo luego. Oh, antes de que lo olvide… Esto no es motivo para que dejes las citas en mi consultorio, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero ver mañana por la tarde. –Se despide con la mano para subir escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

- Yuu Kanda… -llama el rubio a lo que la chica asiente para salir por la puerta seguida de Link.

…

Su taza de té estaba caliente mostrando sobre sí el vapor que desprendía; el molesto ruido del ventilador no cesaba, era como el ritmo de alguna música sin sentido que no le gustaba recordar…

_Asereje a reje, acereje tu rejebe…_

¡No le gustaba recordar! Pero era aquella música de las odiosas Ketchup que en su tiempo estaba de moda, claro que eso fue antes de que casi todas murieran de una manera misteriosa.

Sonrió con ironía pero mezclada con satisfacción al recordar sus muertes. Se recostó despreocupadamente en el sofá mientras tomaba con cuidado la manijilla de la taza blanca, dándole primeramente un sorbo pequeño, saboreando su agrio sabor.

- ¡Puag! Agrio…

Miró el reloj de la sala recalcando que ya eran las seis de la tarde y aún no comenzaba su adorada novela mexicana que tanto le gustaba… No malinterpreten, se trataba de las trágicas muertes que se muestran en el filme. Apretó con rabia el control remoto ya que no sabía con que otro descargar su ira de que "Amar sin límites" no respetara su verdadero horario.

Dejó su trabajo y mandó a la mierda a sus clientes para poder estar a las seis, sentada en aquel sillón tomando su agria pero adorada taza de té, llamado "Agrio" mientras mostraba la nueva propaganda de una taza con el dibujo de delfín-san. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Debo conseguirlo… -murmuró con impaciencia.

De pronto, gira por inercia la mirada hasta la ventana para percatarse de que su amada hija con complejo de Shinigami estaba llegando y… Con un sujeto a su lado, con el rostro serio dándole mala espina.

Se puso de pié sin importar que haya comenzado la novela, tomó la perilla de la puerta en su mano y abrió la puerta dejando ver dos rostros consternados mirándola pero no esperó a que le explicaran nada, ella saltó por el pez gordo… El rubio de dos puntos junto a su hija.

- ¡Muere!

- ¿E-EH?

Kanda miraba con una venita en la sien y una gota cayendo por su rostro mientras veía en el suelo a Link y a su madre aplicándole una de sus tan famosas llaves.

- Madre, él es un conocido del moyashi… -Al nombrar a Allen fue como un interruptor para la mujer quien soltó de inmediato a Link con la nariz sangrante y postrado en el suelo.

- Ojojo… Mira que descuidada… -Sonrió la mujer mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio y rápidamente lo metió a la casa; Kanda veía de forma hastiada todo lo que acontecía para luego suspirar e ingresar a su, en ocasiones, tenebrosa morada y más con su madre cargando a un inconsciente hombre contratado por su psicólogo… Sí, ese día era uno normal como todos los anteriores.

…

Allen juntaba las hojas en suelto que se encontraban esparcidas por toda su habitación; no se consideraba supersticioso, pero aquello era una mala señal. Cuando había subido escaleras hacia su cuarto, una fuerte ventisca azotó las ventanas abriéndolas desesperadamente, haciendo volar todas las hojas en el aire y dejar su habitación realmente desastrosa.

Suspiró para ponerse a recoger todo y ordenar su cuarto, pero con un mal presentimiento a flor de piel, que pronto y cobró sentido.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar apurándole a bajar escaleras para contestarlo, evitando tropezar con su cachorro complejo de Hitler quien mordisqueaba sus pantalones casi arrebatándolos.

- ¡Perro malo, perro malo! –Por fin pudo llegar a la sala enterito, apurando a tomar el tubo del teléfono en mano para contestar la llamada. -¿Hola?

- _Hola, Allen…_ -Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al oír la voz tras el tubo, que hizo como si un gran peso se le escapara de encima.

- M-Mana… -Nombró sin poder creerlo, una sonrisa fugaz adornó su tierno rostro y rió por lo bajo. –Mana, y-yo… Espera un momento… -Allen recobró la compostura para fijarse en el hecho de que hace más de un mes que no sabía nada sobre su padre, de que ahora lo llama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y su perro aún seguía mordiéndole el tobillo. -¡¿Cómo puedes tener ese tono tan relajado, Mana?! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¡¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cross está contigo? ¿Te ha tratado bien…?!

- _Allen… -_el chico calló al oír la voz de su padre nuevamente. –_No tengo mucho tiempo, así que quiero que escuches cuidadosamente, Allen._

_-_ Mana, e-estas… ¿E-El Conde te encontró… Verdad? –Tragó saliva al formular aquella pregunta, mientras que el silencio se acentuaba tras la línea; Allen apretó los puños con molestia, como odiaba a aquel sujeto.

- _…Tranquilo, no se trata sobre eso… Escúchame, bien…_ -Hizo una pausa. –_Cross está yendo hacia dónde estás así que cualquier duda que tengas, ya sabes que puedes contar con él…_

- ¿Hace cuanto partió?

-_ Hoy por la madrugada, así que habrá de llegar dentro de poco tiempo, no desesperes a tu tío, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que está loco al igual que yo, jajaja… -_Allen cerró los ojos al oír reír a su padre, pareciese como si nada malo ocurrirá porque Mana lo hace ver de aquella manera… Es por eso que a pesar de amarlo tanto, también lo odia; porque sabe como tranquilizarlo. –_Y una última cosa, Allen…_

- ¿S-Si?

- ¿_Recuerdas lo que te había dicho unos años atrás…? "Sigue adelante, sin detenerte", recuerda siempre esa frase y… Sé un buen chico._

- M-Mana… É-Eso sonó más como una despedida… -Allen oyó una pequeña risa del otro lado del tubo que hizo detener prácticamente sus latidos. -¡Mana, ¿qué ocurre?! ¡No te estás despidiendo, ¿verdad?! ¡Mana, Mana!

-_ …Te amo, Allen… -_La llamada se cortó dejando a Allen gritando solo con una desesperación en su interior.

- ¡Mana, Mana! ¡Demonios! M-Mana… -No supo en qué preciso momento comenzó a llorar, simplemente sintió el sabor salado de una lágrima albergándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Mas que, en donde se encontraba Mana, una sonrisa satisfactoria se podía apreciar tras sus espaldas, como disfrutando el momento de frustración que suponía estar padeciendo Allen. Mana se dio vuelta con el semblante serio observando la sonrisa siniestra que adornaba el rostro del hombre frente suyo.

- Espero que estés contento de oír gritar a mi hijo de aquella manera… Conde. –La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- No te mentiré, Mana… A pesar de que no sea tu hijo biológico, tiene mucho parentesco contigo y más al hablarme sin ningún respeto… Y el oírlo tan desesperado hace un alivio en mi corazón. –Dice bajando la mirada y posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho. –Bien… ¿Listo para partir, Mana?

- …

- Supongo que es un sí… Tienes que sentirte agradecido que por lo menos te lo pregunte; a tu hermano simplemente le había hablado el gatillo y…

- No necesito oír eso. Termina ya de una vez, pero quiero que sepas que esto no acabará aquí… -Amenazó Mana con mucha determinación en su rostro.

- Eso también lo dijo el 14° y ahora puedes verlo dentro de un cajón pudriéndose… Allen Walker siempre será el hijo del traidor por más que tú lo niegues, y como cría de traidor, muere como uno.

- Sabes que no puedes matarlo, o todo lo que guarda el 14° podrías perderlo…

- Quizás, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los _"dos caminos" _se encuentren y el mismo Allen aceptará su destino como Noah, aborreciéndote desde donde quiera que esté.

Mana frunció el ceño para así dirigirse hasta la ventana tras de él y mirar el ocaso; sonrió, recordando todo lo que su vida significó compartirla al lado de Allen, cerrando los ojos para aspirar profundamente.

…

Descendió del avión para así adentrarse en dirección al aeropuerto en busca de un maldito taxista, necesitaba ver de inmediato a Allen porque era posible que tanto él como el albino estén en peligro.

…

Sonó el timbre de su casa haciéndolo levantar del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, secándose sus lágrimas para que no se notara el hecho irrefutable de que estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Howard Link, que graciosamente tenía tanto el rostro como el cuerpo sacado de algún encuentro nada amistoso; al verlo rió un poco dejando pasar al rubio a su morada.

- Es reconfortante saber que mi estado le cause gracia, Walker. –Dijo con tono molesto y sarcástico el de dos puntos.

- N-No es eso… Además, ¿de dónde vienes, Link? Creí que solo ibas a dejar a Kanda… Oh, ya veo. Su madre estaba en casa, ¿no? –La mirada que le dirigió el hombre a Allen fue como un "y luego dicen que el detective soy yo", provocando una gotita estilo anime en el rostro del albino. -¿Acaso creyó que eras un pervertido que quería perturbar a su hija o qué?

- Peor… -Allen dejó sus divertidas sonrisas para mirar seriamente al mayor quien tenía el ceño fruncido. –Sabe que soy conocido tuyo... No sabía que la mujer lo tuviera tan presente, desde que entré (forzado) a su morada, no paraba de decir "lo bueno que es tener un amigo de moyashi-san en casa, porque si es amigo de moyashi-san también es el mío"

- O-Oh… -Rió nerviosamente. –Sí, puedo justificar eso…

- Walker… -Llamó el rubio a lo que Allen lo miró. -¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Una gran roca cayó sobre el cráneo del albino en donde estaba inscripto la palabra "mal actor" mientras que desde atrás del escenario, Delfín-san reía por ello… Se preguntarán cómo un delfín puede reír, yo mismo lo ignoro así que volvamos al fic.

Allen se rascó levemente su mejilla derecha mientras bajaba la mirada, para volver a alzarla y ver el rostro serio de su amigo rubio mirarle de manera acusatoria provocándole más nerviosismo.

- Si quieres que te cuente, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así? Me pones más nervioso… -Suspiró al igual que el hombre frente a él, quien se sentó en el sofá vecino al suyo para cruzarse las piernas y cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es extraño, ¿no te parece? –Link lo miró confundido, Allen mantenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro cuyos ojos veían el suelo con una sonrisa un tanto triste. –Cuando te había conocido recientemente no te importaba prácticamente nada que no tenga que ver con mi vida o la de los demás… Ahora diría que te preocupas por mí, Link.

- Supongo que el hecho de que seas mi contratista en este caso, me vale como para preguntar al respecto de ti, ¿no te parece? –respondió Link volviendo a su semblante serio.

- Si te sirve de excusa… -Allen vio como las venitas en el inspector se hicieron notorias; rió por lo bajo. –Supongo… -Hizo una pausa. –Link, después que te hayas marchado con Kanda, no mucho tiempo después habían llamado al teléfono… Era Mana. –Link abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego volverá su seriedad. –Dijo que Cross vendría y que toda duda que tuviese podría consultarle a él sin preocupación… Pero…

- … -Link guardó silencio atendiendo tanto las palabras como las expresiones en el rostro del albino.

- Antes de colgar, dijo… _"_Sigue adelante, sin detenerte", esas palabras me había dicho el primer día que lo había conocido cuando era pequeño, con unos ocho o nueve años… Volver a escucharlo fue… Un anticipo de que algo malo iba a ocurrir…

- Walker… -Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el timbre de su casa sonó, interrumpiéndolos. Allen se puso de pié dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, Link así también lo hizo pero detuvo a Allen antes de que abriera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Link?

- …Desde ahora desconfía de todos, Walker… -Allen no comprendió a que se refería con eso y pudo notarlo perfectamente el de trenza quien no dijo nada más, sino se puso al frente de Allen para abrir la puerta preparándose para cualquier eventualidad, pero lo que los recibió fue lo que menos habían estado esperando.

- Ni siquiera una bienvenida en el aeropuerto… Que decepcionante, Allen Walker. –El rostro de sorpresa tanto en Link como en Allen pareció ser una calada de gracia en el recién llegado, quien sonrió con ironía y autosuficiencia.

…

Cerró la puerta al entrar, mientras buscaba la llave adecuada para cerrarla; unos largos y fuertes brazos se colaron en su cintura, mientras el ligero aroma de tabaco y menta se colaron por sus sentidos; conocía aquel aroma tan peculiar pero tan varonil al mismo tiempo, aquel que lo estremecía por el contacto con su olfato. No era para nada desagradable, es más… Lo volvía loco.

- Tyki, así no podré cerrar la puerta… -dijo tratando de guardarse las risas, debido a que la respiración del mayor chocaba contra su desnudo cuello.

- Nadie te ha pedido que la cerraras… -Comentó divertido bajando sus manos por el abdomen del pelirrojo hasta llegar al inicio de los pantalones del mismo.

- ¡Tyki! Mira si el viejo está por algún lado… -Se apartó del moreno mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Cómo crees que le caerá el chiste de que su nieto no tiene novia…? Sino novio.

- Vamos, no es la cosa más novedosa del siglo; desde tiempos de Noé que existían los gays. –Insistía el moreno fingiendo enfado, cruzándose de brazos al tomar asiento.

Lavi le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para así cerrar la puerta con llave, dirigiéndose luego hacia Tyki, quien mantenía la mirada desviada; Lavi se apoyó sobre los hombros del moreno y descansaba sus rodillas entre las piernas del mayor, quien quedó sorprendido por la acción del pelirrojo.

- Solo no quiero que el viejo muera de un ataque cardiaco… -Dijo sonriente Lavi para besar los labios de Tyki, y éste correspondiéndole, llenando el aire de caricias, besos, roces y demás, acabando todo eso entre las sábanas blancas.

…

Era mentira… 8D

…

Mientras entre besos se repartían el pelirrojo y el moreno, casualmente la puerta de la librería comienza a sonar, llamando y alarmando la atención de los dos amantes.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios…? –pronuncia con molestia Tyki, pero es callado por Lavi.

- Shh, escóndete detrás de aquel estante, rápido. –Tyki iba a protestar pero le daba la razón a Lavi en eso, tomando posición estratégica detrás de un estante de libros viejos, aparentemente.

El pelirrojo con la respiración agitada, el cabello desarreglado, y los labios húmedos; toma las llaves y desllavea la puerta y la grata sorpresa se lleva al ver a su querido abuelo con el rostro de todo un panda.

- ¿V-Viejo?

- ¿Algún problema, Lavi? –pregunta con el tono divertido pero siempre tratando de no mostrar mucha emoción.

…

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola hola! Espero que les haya gustado..! =3

Se que no es tan corto como muchos otros estaban esperando y más con la espera que se vino anteriormente… Pero estaba escaso de recursos imaginativos e inspirativos… Espero que comprendan! =D

Y sin más preámbulos… Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!!!! Matta ne!


	18. Revelación Part: 3 Confusión

…

**Psicología Amorosa:**

…

**Idea Original: -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas: -Maru Ishiyama.**

**- Springover.**

…

**Notas del autor:**

Hi! *Ishi entra estilo comedia setentera yankee* con Tim complejo de Hitler en sus brazos, que termina mordiéndole y sale corriendo por el backstage.

Ishi: Maldito… T-T

En fin, volviendo a la realdiad… O algo parecido ^^U, gracias por sintonizar ésta página (¿?) y por canalizar ésta historia (WTF?) y por preguntarse por las expresiones entre paréntesis (lol) ¡BUENO, YA ES SUFICIENTE, NO TE PARECE, DELFIN-SAN?!

*Delfín-san ríe detrás de cámaras con un segundo teclado y un control de CLICK* bueno, eso sí ya es muy WTF? Así que lo omitiremos…

Ishi bailando ula ula en un velorio…

¡WTF!!!

Ishi: ¡Apágalo, apágalo! ¡Condenado pez!

Delfin-san: Pipi iipi

Ishi: ¡No me importa si no eres un pez, solo deja en paz mi teclado y las fotografías de mis álbumes! Ya te expliqué que no bailaba el ula ula, solo me despedía con clase del muerto…

Delfin-san: Piii…

Ishi: ¡Es verdad! *Ishi lloriqueando*

Weno… -_-U volviendo al fic o a los comentarios que de seguro le habrá sacado una sonrisita o más bien, la interrupción de Delfín-san y con su teclado con complejo de CLICK… Continuamos con MI escritura.

Agradecimientos:

A todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer ésta historia y que de seguro dicen "pero éste pendejo que tiene algún trauma con los delfines y con Hitler…" o "el condenado pendejito que cada muerte de obispo actualiza…." Créanme que muchos dicen eso, en especial por "Será ella?" o "Confusión con esencia a café" otros fics de OHHS que aún no he actualizado… Gomen ne!

En fin… Y también a los/las que dejan un reviews que está cambiando su alimentación por los comentarios de sus lectores, así que gente… No dejen morir por inanición a éste pobre mártir… *No me crean, no soy un mártir, la verdad… Hago trampa en los exámenes… XD*

En especial, agradezco a:

**Racksha yami:** Hola! Como estas?! Veo que muy enérgica, seee… amo los reviews así!!! *0* y con eso de los escritores en huelga, muchos son por el cole/facu, ush, los odio solo hacen perder el tiempo a los escritores… T_T les comprendo. Seee, cuando no tienes inspiración buscas de donde sea, y sip, ya probé el golpearme contra la pared y caí en la conclusión que tiene casi los mismos efectos que fumar marihuana solo que más doloroso el fic, pues… En éste capi de seguro ya se entiende sobre Mana y su "despedida" así que no digo nada ^^ y Cross es uno de mis ídolos y su despreocupada fachada, eso se notará mucho en éste capi, seee! lol y al igual que la madre de Kanda que de seguro en su vida pasada debió ser una especie de antepasado "rambótico" jajaja XDDDD Y Delfín-san solo aparece en mis comentarios pero Tim en el capi, así que tienes para divertirte hoy! XP Nos seguimos hablando/leyendo XD hasta pronto, sayo!

**Anonimolol:** HOLA!! ^^ waaah, también sufro por Mana que es re buena onda…!! Manaa!!! T-T y espero que pongas los aspectos que dices que pueden ser spoilers… Quiero saber!!! Buaaaa!!! *ishi armando una niñería* Weno, Tyki y Lavi se complementan por la mente que se mandan éstos pendejos, cosa que admiro de ellos así que… Bueno, tienes que leer el capi para saber, XP Seguimos leyéndonos! Bye ~

**Reela:** Hi! Lamento haberte preocupado *ishi con una banderita que dice "lo siento"* jojo no te preocupes, Cross hará de las suyas nuevamente en éste capítulo. Seee, Alma, Alma!!! Gracias, así que está firmado el tratado!! Yeah!!! JAJA ok, haré que doña inspiración pase por mis calles, jeje! Hablamos! XD

**Ika-oni:** Hola, y que bueno que te hayas reído, es bueno escucharlo o leerlo ¬¬, no sé como referirme, gomen ne! ^^U Y… No me gustan mucho las telenovelas, la verdad que no las veo ^^ jeje así que no puedo opinar mucho, y la mamá de Kanda es EL TEMA!!! Seee! lol jajaja, no se puede discutir contra alguien que tenga como objeto de extorción doujin yuri… *¬* -baba- seguiremos en comunicación! Sayo! ^^

**Strawberrykoneko:** HIIII!!!!! *Saluda efusivamente* veo que te has reído mucho en éste capi, cool! XD las kétchup con muertes misteriosas, jojo seee, la madre de Kanda es una seria sospechosa! *música de suspenso de fondo* y Delfín-san se hace rico con todas las promociones que le hago y no me agradece… *Delfín-san mirando mal a Ishi* *Ishi: ¡No me mires así!* *Sigue la mirada mala de delfín-san para ishi* weeeeh, sigamos… coff, coff… -.-* también creo que la madre de Kanda se habrá aguantado las ganitas que habrá tenido de sacar su ametralladora, pues Link era un amigo de Allen y al parecer, el chico le cae bien a la madre, je! Gracias por la paciencia en ON! Así que esperaré siempre un reviews tuyo… jojo! XD saludos, chica! Seguiremos en contacto vía reviews! :3

**Haindir:** Lamento la demora con el capítulo anterior… Gomen! u.u y sip, tienes derechos de autor! Así que cuando tengas algún divague que creas pueda ser implementado ya sabes que tengo un bilógrafo (XD) en mi mano…! Con lo de la experiencia… Sep u_u así lo dejamos! Jeje ^^ Volviendo al fic… Mana se comunicaba con el Conde y Yuu es una pieza importante tanto para Mana como para el Conde, pero eso se verá más adelante :D y Link, see, es kawaii y de todas maneras me parece kawaii en el anime-manga, no sé… muchos al oír eso me miran ¬¬… y yo y ellos ¬¬ y yo :3 y… Bueno, sigamos! Sin duda pondré una encuesta, quién les cae mejor por lo cool 8D – Tim, complejo de Hitler. –Delfín-san. –O la Madre de Kanda… Estoy en duda porque, la mera verdad, son unos personajes muuuuy… YEAH! Gracias por el comentario, y espero que lo sigas dejando porque amo tus reviews! Así que nos vemos… bye bye ~

**Lala-chan:** Hola y sip, muchos problemas y más vendrán en los siguientes capítulos! Tienes razón con lo de mana, comenzó a dar un giro de lo kawaii y lo paternal a uno nada que ver, pero me sigue gustando…! Seeee! Verás como se las arreglarán tanto Tyki como Lavi, pero pronto habrá más detalles de lacki! Nooo, Kanda no mates a Lala-chan que es muy kawaii XL jaja, es cierto, ¿cómo puedes morir con tanto yaoi en el mundo? Y el arekan estará un chiki ausente en éste capi pero el próximo le bajamos con tuti! (XD una frase que se me pegó de una propaganda en la tv) Trataré de no demorarme tanto… *saca una pancartita que dice "Gomen nasai"* Y weeeh, nos seguimos encontrando en el rincón del reviews al final del capi…Bye!

**Nikoniko-chan: **Hola hola! Uhm… Linkxallen no lo había pensado, quizás sea solo tendencia, jeje ^^ nunca fui muy partidario de esa pareja XD o.o los delfines ríen…! Y… hay un hijo perdido de Delfín-san… (¿) jaja me gusta tu divague, nikoniko-chan!!! Seee… maldito ciber que cobra por la felicidad… T-T me recuerdo cuanto también tenía que ir a los cibers… Buaaa!!! Malos malos ciber! Bye!

**Kotoko-noda:** Hola, mira que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado si no me lo hubieras dicho… o escrito ¬¬ no se, je! ^^ Me alegra escuchar o leer ¬¬ no lo sé… que te gusta mucho mucho mi fic!! ^^ wiii *ishi corriendo por toda su habitación* No seguiremos hablando, o escribiendo ¬¬ no sé… Pero eso de que nos comunicaremos dalo por hecho! ^^

**Megagirl:** Jaa! Ese viejo panda, tienes razón… le quita la diversión a las cosas… je! *mirada pervertida* jajaja XD Tranquila, puedes dormir pacíficamente pues ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a ésta historia que… *mira a ambos lados* tiene pocos capítulos más para acabar…! Claro que no se quedará así, pues pienso hacer una secuela… XD los tranquilizantes te los compro yop, como agradecimiento de la cestita que cada capi subido me lo envías…! Jeje nyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *lado neko* choco choco choco!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!! HANYAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =3 Arigato! Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Haruhi-Juliet-Pon:** Konichiwa, onee-san! Pues aquí estoy con el capi y creeme que está bien larguito esta vez! =D no te preocupes, mi temor a desafiar a "shinigami-2-nee-san" es conciente jojo! Así que no te preocupes, puedes estar segura que en este tiempo actualizaré más de seguido! =D También cuídate, adiós! ~

Y eso es todo por ahora, amigos… *Sonó muy porki ping XD* espero que disfruten de éste capi como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo…. Ya saben que están invitados a dejar un comentario si gustan! Y nos encontramos al final de la página con mis comentarios finales!!!!

…

Tanto Link como Allen quedaron anonadados por el sujeto recostado despreocupadamente por el marco de su puerta, fumando un condenado cigarrillo, de seguro perdiendo la cuenta de cuántos ya ha fumado en el día. Pero lo que más los dejaba asombrados era la sonrisa cínica que portaba el del gran sombrero.

- Tienen que ver sus rostros, es como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. –Dice casi tirándole a Link sus maletas e ingresar a la morada del albino. –No cambió mucho éste lugar desde mi última visita, irónico.

- Cross… -Llamó Allen, el aludido se dio vuelta con su tan característica sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya posaba el cañón de su revólver en la frente de Allen.

- ¡General Cross! –Nombró alarmado Link al ver tal escena, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el rostro sereno que portaba Allen sabiendo que en su frente estaba rozando lo que podría ser el causante de su muerte, aunque comprendió que su niñez involucraba a Cross, así que ya lo hade de conocer.

- Oh, General… Hacía tiempo que no oía aquella palabra. –Echó a reír, guardando su arma de nuevo en su saco para sentarse sobre uno de los sofás en aquella sala y como era algo característico en el pelirrojo, subir sus pies a la mesa.

- Te había extrañado, Tío Cross. –Dice Allen con una sonrisa hipócrita que fue correspondida por una carcajada por parte del pelirrojo. –No pensé que llegarías tan rápido…

- ¿A quién esperabas, Allen? ¿A Yuu Kanda, acaso? Dime, ¿aún no te has acostado con ella?

- ¡Cross! –Ésta vez fue Allen quien perdió la calma y para que evitar decir que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

- Bah, eres un perdedor… Si yo fuera tú--

- Y agradezco no serlo. Cómo sea, Mana dijo q--

Allen calló debido al pan que cariñosamente Cross metió en su boca. El albino lo miró con duda que fue correspondido con una sonrisita por parte del mayor.

- ¿A qué está bueno? Lo robé del avión camino aquí, o más bien hice que la azafata me lo obsquiara… Tiene un sabor tan dulce, ¿no? –Gotitas estilo anime se resbalaron tanto en la frente de Allen como en la de Link quienes pensaban "¿qué demonios le sucede?". Cross se dirigió hasta la puerta para cerrarla mejor y con llave inclusive. –Enano, no te recomiendo hablar sobre "ese" tema en éste preciso momento… -Allen se deshizo del pan en la boca para, molesto, interrogar al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Y era tan necesario ahogarme con un pan?! –Protestó molesto el albino.

- Eh… No, pero me resulta divertido. –Grandes venas se hicieron notar en la frente del inglés, quien de nuevo iba a gritarle a Cross pero éste se adelantó a decir. –Desde que descendí del avión siento como si me siguieran los pasos… O son muy buenos o me estoy volviendo más viejo, cosa que no apelo así que… Son buenos.

El rostro de Allen formulaba la oración de "ni tú te crees eso", que calló con la mirada fulminante que le dirigió Cross al albino.

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Tío? –Preguntó Allen.

- Lo más razonable… Hablar en otro lugar. –Dispuso Link teniendo como respuesta por parte de Cross un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Pero si dices que desde que has llegado sientes que te siguen, ¿no sería lo mismo cuando cambiemos de lugar? –Nuevamente habló Allen sin comprender a donde querían llegar.

- Eso solo sería en el caso que nos vieran salir de la casa… -La sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Cross le daba una mala espina.

…

Tarareaba de manera infantil su canción favorita mientras terminaba de colorear su excéntrico dibujo, en su rostro adornaba una sonrisa golosa mientras que en sus dorados ojos se acentuaba la travesura. Oyó como la puerta se abría y solo sus ojos fueron los que recibieron al que entraba, quien en un par de minutos de silencio se acomodó en el gran sofá de terciopelo a un lado de donde se hallaba la joven azabache.

- ¿Qué dibujas, Road? –Preguntó con un tono cantarín, pero uno más alegre que el cotidiano.

- Es una sorpresa oírlo así… Conde. –Dejó de pintar para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos tras aquellos lentes. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Fascinante. –Dijo dando pequeñas risillas traviesas. –Aún no me has contestado mi pregunta…

- Oh, perdona… Es que me atrajo la duda. –Siguió pintando. –Es un nuevo dibujo, algo tétrico según Lero pero creo que es adorable.

- Déjame ver. –Propuso el mayor, Road asintió, se puso de pié y saltó sobre el regazo del más viejo. –Uh, es una adorable calabaza… ¿Por qué tiene foquitos de navidad?

- Es una gran fiesta o se aproxima una… -Miró al Conde con ingenuidad fingida. - ¿Cómo resultó todo con Mana?

- Ya te lo he dicho, estuvo bien. –Se guardó sus sonrisas que Road apelaba a saber. –Al menos, ya no volverá a molestar a nuestra familia.

- Uh… -Dio un suspiro cantarín. –Eso significa que debo ir a consolar a _MI_ Allen… -Sonrió con malicia.

- A quién debes dar una visita no es precisamente Allen, Road. –La niña lo miró con sorpresa. – Creo que has dejado de lado a tu amiguita Yuu-chan.

- Haa… Es verdad. –Se encogió de hombros, pero una sonrisa amplia y tenebrosa se hizo notar, sus labios pronto fueron remojados por su lengua y así se puso de pié para dejar la habitación mientras seguía tarareando la misma canción.

…

- _¡Pero yo te amo, Juan Mario José de la Fuente!_

_- Yo también… María Antonieta Raquel… Pero Estrella del Mar Guadalupe está embarazada… Y el hijo que espera es mío…_

_- Pero… Pero… ¡Yo te amo!_

_- No lo niego, pero… No haré lo mismo que mi padre ha hecho conmigo… No abandonaré a ese niño aunque… Aunque eso signifique casarme con la ex-esposa de mi primo hermano vecino gemelo… ¡Te amo!_

_- ¡Ah, Yo te amo!_

"_Amar sin límites regresará luego de un corte comercial…"_ –Se oía al locutor mientras pasaban la nueva generación de veteranos power ranger, esos tipos deben de tener al menos un seguidor, porque cada nueva saga que aparece… En fin, dejemos los comentarios (interminables) sobre el tema.

El melodrama seguía latente en la sala de su casa mientras que su madre mordía un pañuelo para evitar las lágrimas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde; aunque la más entretenida de allí era Kanda, que aunque aparente estar dormida siente el fervor de la novela mexicana… (Entiéndase el sarcasmo XP)

- Yuu-chan, trata de no babear cuando te quedes dormida… de nuevo… -Intervino su madre despertándola con _leves (es decir fuertes)_ golpes con su abanico.

- Mmm… Entonces ¿por qué demonios me haces ver esta cosa sabiendo que me quedaré dormida de una u otra manera?, y… ¿Qué haces tú con un abanico?

- ¿No es obvio? "Amar sin límites" es lo único que hace resaltar mi espíritu femenino… -Decía con sonrojos mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos y el brillo en sus ojos era despampanante, mientras que el fondo comenzó volar varios pétalos de rosas, muy al estilo Ouran… A lado suyo, un cartel sujetado por Kanda en donde decía "ni tú te crees eso" ¡auspiciado por Delfín-san! Pii!

- Cómo sea… -Se puso de pié para luego mirar a su madre quien estaba luchando con su autocontrol de no sacar a patadas por la ventana la inocente televisión que no tenía la culpa de no poner enseguida su telenovela. –Mamá…

La mujer la miró sorprendida de escuchar aquella palabra en sus labios, Kanda sintió la mirada de su madre, un tanto acongojada, apostando sobre la molesta proximidad del "espíritu femenino" de su madre. Kanda tuvo un pequeño tic nervioso en una sonrisa forzada, interrumpida por su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Yuu-chan? –Preguntó su mamá, ella volvió en sí o mejor dicho pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- "_No creo que sea buena idea hablarle sobre Alma en éstos momentos…" _N-No es nada en particular… Solamente quería preguntarte si Lenalee llamó o algo.

- Uh… -La mujer se llevó su dedo índice en su labio inferior, pensando. –Ahora que la mencionas hace tiempo que no viene a casa ni ha llamado… ¿Acaso…? –Miró acusadoramente a su hija quien frunció el ceño automáticamente al ver aquel rostro en su madre.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "acaso"? –Interrogó su hija.

- ¿Discutieron? –Una gran roca cayó sobre Kanda y el fondo negro. -¿Por un muchacho? –Una roca siguió a la que ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Kanda. -¿Quizás por Allen-san? –Una tercera piedra cayó sobre Kanda acompañado de varias serpentinas de distintos colores y un gran cartel que decía "Congratulation"

- ¡Mamá! –Kanda explotó. -¡¿Qué te hace pensar que semejante "cosa" pueda…?! ¡Ah!

- Entonces, sí se trata de Allen-san… -dijo con una amplia sonrisa la mujer, haciendo de aquel incómodo momento el peor.

- ¡No!

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada? –Kanda no se había percatado de aquel detalle y se giró hasta un espejo que había cerca de allí afirmando lo que su madre recalcaba.

- D-Déjate de bromas… -Dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación casi corriendo.

- Haa… -Suspiró la mujer. –Me recuerda aquel día en el que fuimos a comprar su primer sostén… ¡Qué viejos momentos!

"_Regresamos a su programación favorita… Amar sin límites"_

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con intensidad para prestarle su máxima atención a la televisión.

- _Pero yo te amo…!_

…

Cerró su puerta de un fuerte portazo mientras que miraba con ira resentida la inocente puerta que si pudiera hablar estaría pidiendo clemencia. Se dirigió hasta su escritorio y tomó su MP3, colocándose los auriculares y dejándose caer sobre la cama, colgando su cabeza por el borde de ésta; mientras buscaba una buena música qué escuchar…

- Luna sea, no; Papa Roach, tampoco… Hoobastank, puede ser... Quizás, UVERworld–Buscó entre sus temas y la música comenzó a sonar.

Ai ga ai o omosugiru tte rikai o kobami

_(El amor es tan duro que me niego a entenderlo)_

nikushimi ni kawatteiku mae ni

_(Antes de comenzar a odiarlo)_

nani moka mo sou darou

_(¿Acaso no todo es así?)_

Aquellas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos y sentarse sobre la cama con la mirada en su reproductor, "Hakanaku mo towa no kanashimi" no recordaba haber descargado aquella música de UVERworld. Se recostó sobre su cama nuevamente mientras la música sonaba.

kowashiatte wakariatteta koto mo

_(Hiriéndonos el uno al otro y dándonos por vencidos)_

okizari ni shita kore ga nare no hate na no

_(Mientras tratábamos de entendernos mutuamente)_

mitomenaide tachimukatta toki mo

_(Aún así no logro aceptarlo e intento avanzar)_

ochiteiku toki no imeeji kara nigedasezu ni

_(Pero aún no logro escapar de la visión en que muero)_

Una sola imagen podía llegar a su mente, y era la del idiota con la babosa sonrisa de niño lindo, era como si la música describiera por completo el espíritu tan noble que poseía el pendejo, siempre queriendo transmitir onda positiva y de que todo estará bien al final. Cerró los ojos mientras la animada melodía sonaba en sus oídos, su mente no podía despejar la imagen del albino.

Rápidamente apretó con molestia el botón para la canción siguiente, pero terminó en la siguiente carpeta oyendo a Ai Otsuka, con la peor canción que en esos momentos podría estar escuchando.

Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa

_(desde cuando hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas…)_

Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wo ushinatta

_(que necesitábamos en algún lugar?)_

Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete

_(asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones…)_

Karada de umeyou to shita

_(dejé que nuestros cuerpos se llenasen de vacío)_

Fuan wo gomakashita sonna mainichi no naka de

_(mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos éstos días)_

Anata wa mou atashi no kokoro no naka ni ita

_(tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón)_

Sus latidos tomaron una aceleración bastante apresurada no comprendía por qué el hecho de pensar en el moyashi como algo más que el molesto psicólogo y profesor, podría…

- ¡Basta! –Casi gritando dijo al tiempo que se incorporó de golpe, con la respiración agitada, se llevó ambas manos en su rostro, ocultándolo en ellas. Oyó sonar la puerta, detuvo su reproductor para dirigirse hasta la puerta y abrirla. -¿Lenalee?

- Hola, -dijo con su tierna sonrisa. –Te oí gritar, ¿ocurre algo? –Kanda se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar.

- N-No, solo una pesadilla. –Murmuró molesta al recordarlo.

- Tienes el rostro sonrojado… -Kanda se sorprendió y se llevó una de sus manos para ocultar el notorio sonrojo. -¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

- N-No, no es nada. ¿A qué viniste? –Preguntó cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

- Uh, pues… Hace tiempo que no hablábamos y quería dedicar un tiempo de caridad entre amigas… -se sentó en la cama mirando atentamente a Kanda.

- ¿Tiempo de caridad? –Sonrió con ironía. –Suenas como mi madre en ocasiones…

- Hablando de eso… Cuando llegué tu mamá me preguntó si habíamos discutido. –La habitación dejó de poseer el color púrpura en las paredes para tomar uno gris con aura asesina emanante por la japonesa, quien tenía en su mente un pensamiento, algo así como "madre chismosa".

- Discúlpala, -se sentó a un lado de Lenalee mientras tomaba su MP3 entre sus finas manos. –Cree que estás enamorada del moyashi idiota y que hemos peleado por él como si de niñas nos trate… -Lenalee tosió levemente mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la china. –Cómo si tú te fijaras en tipos de ésa índole… -Lenalee la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño. –Digo… Es que no te veo salir con el moyashi idiota… Es ridículo.

- ¿Y si no fuera así? –Kanda la miró de inmediato con su rostro sorprendido.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres?

- ¿Y-Y qué s-sucede si… Si te digo que sí me gusta Allen Walker? –Dijo con mucho nerviosismo al decir aquello y era un hecho afirmante el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

- No puedo creerlo… -Dijo sonriendo con arrogancia e ironía, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano en el mentón como si estuviese pensando. -Sinceramente, no pensaba eso de ti, Lenalee…

- Kanda, lo haces sonar como si se tratase de algo realmente malo… Y-Yo no le veo--

- ¡Claro que es algo malo! ¡Por Kami, Lenalee! ¡Es el moyashi, el Allen Walker! –elevó la voz impaciente la japonesa poniendo más nerviosa a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué tiene que sea Allen?! ¡Es más, me gusta como es! Es una persona amable, razonable, madura, atractiva…

- ¡No puedes decir todo eso de… una "cosa" como "eso"…!

- ¡No sé qué tienes en contra de Allen, siempre ha sido muy atento contigo…! Hasta demasiado… -Dijo lo último murmurando.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- N-Nada, es solo que… Creo que estás siendo injusta.

- ¿Injusta? Simplemente digo que no te puede gustar Allen Walk—

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué acaso a ti te gusta? –Kanda la miró sorprendida y no supo si qué cara habría puesto en ese momento pero no le importó.

- …C-Claro que no, es la cosa más ridícula que haya escuchado… -dice dándole la espalda a Lenalee.

- Entonces no te importará que yo salga con él, pues como dices que no te gusta--

- ¿Y si no fuera así? –Lenalee la miró aún más sorprendida a pesar de que Kanda le daba la espalda, ni siquiera ella supo por qué demonios dijo semejante cosa, se estaba preguntando el por qué de una lengua.

- K-Kanda… ¿A-A ti te gusta…?

- ¡No! Solamente lo dije sin pensarlo… Además, estamos discutiendo por un tipo y mira por qué pendejo lo estamos haciendo, Lenalee… Siento pena por nosotras. –Dice Kanda sentándose en la cama.

- P-Pues yo no. –La china mantenía la mirada altiva ante la curiosidad de la japonesa. –Me gusta Allen Walker.

- Por favor… -murmuró con desgano como si haya escuchado un chiste de verdad malo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Dijo molesta Lenalee.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Lenalee, pero Allen Walker es una persona mayor, un adulto, ¿comprendes? No creo que esté fijándose en… Niñas como tú. -Lenalee abrió los ojos con más sorpresa y hubiera deseado no haber escuchado eso; se encaminó hasta la salida con intenciones de salir pero antes dijo.

- Pero… No te preocupes, Kanda… -La aludida la miró por el rabillo del ojo. –Sé sobre la poca posibilidad que existe para que Allen se fije en mí, ya que a él le interesa otra chica… -Kanda se incorporó para verla, Lenalee mantenía la mirada gacha pero con una sonrisa triste en los labios, y sin más se retiró de la habitación.

Kanda suspiró para acostarse nuevamente sobre la cama, por alguna razón no se sentía mal por lo que había ocurrido, es más, se sentía extrañamente bien, era como si aquella sensación ya la hubiera sentido anteriormente; se llevó su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y como si de una película se tratase varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

_- Y si te dijera que otra chica está interesada en mí… ¿Qué harías? –Poseía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras que en ella solo albergaba la seriedad, como pensando en lo que le respondería._

_- Simple… Te asesinaría así no habría problemas. –Dijo con una sonrisa confiada dejando en silencio al otro. –No es así, Alma…_

_- Oh, vamos, Yuu… de seguro me armarías una escena de celos y te lanzarías contra la otra chica que quiera mi número, ¿no? –la abrazó por la cintura mientras depositaba su frente sobre su hombro, ella solo sonrió. –Canta para mí… Una última vez…_

_- ¿Ultima vez? Eso no es propio de ti, Alma…_

_- Solo hazlo…_

Setsunasa no kagiri made

_(abrasemonos hasta que duela)_

Dakishimete mo

_(no seremos uno)_

Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa

_(incluso a fondo de toda vondad...)_

Narenakute

_(solo abra dolor)_

Yasashisa yori

_(tocarnos traera un profundo dolor)_

Como si de un sueño se tratase se despertó de inmediato, su respiración nuevamente estaba acelerada y su pulso de igual manera, pero algo había cambiado…

- L-Lo estoy recordando… A-Alma… Te estoy r-recordando…

**…**

No pudo aguantar las lágrimas al salir de la casa de su amiga japonesa, se odiaba por ser tan llorona en ocasiones pero ésta vez había sido la primera vez que había discutido con Kanda, y no por cualquier cosa, sino por la persona de quien ella estaba enamorada.

Siguió caminando con sus sollozos mientras cruzaba una acera; aún persistía el sol en el cielo, podrían ser las seis de la tarde según su reloj interno. Como sea, no le importaba mucho; su hermano no tenía hora de llegada así que no habría problema si…

- ¡Walker, deténgase de inmediato! –Oyó un fuerte grito y de pronto cruzando en la vereda frente a ella, vio correr a toda velocidad a un muchacho con cabellera blanca entrando en una esquina; sus latidos tomaron un ritmo acelerado mientras veía ir al albino. –Señorita… -Interrumpió una voz llamándole, se dio vuelta y vio a un exhausto sujeto rubio de trenza. - ¿Ha visto a un muchacho alto de cabellera blanca?

- E-Eh… Si. –Dijo sin comprender mucho, aún estaba recuperándose de los fuertes latidos. –Dobló a la izquierda… -Mintió.

- Muchas gracias. –Y así Link corrió en la dirección que le había dicho la china. Lenalee esperó a que el rubio se adentrara a tal punto de perderlo de vista, suspiró.

- Te puede crecer la nariz, pequeña… -Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al oír aquella voz ronca en su cuello, de prisa se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de largo saco negro y sombrero de igual matíz, una cabellera pelirroja y larga hasta debajo de los hombros, fumando un cigarrillo que ya iba por la mitad.

- ¿Q-Quién es usted? –Dijo recobrando el aliento.

- ¿No me reconoces…? Aunque la última vez que te había visto aún eras una niña… -Sonrió con arrogancia y aún más por el rostro de sorpresa que poseía la joven china.

- ¿C-Cómo…?

- ¿No piensas ir a buscar al inepto de Allen? –Se sorprendió aún más Lenalee, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas. –Vamos… Yo te cubriré si vuelve el perro faldero del detective… -le guiñó el ojo. –A parte de que Allen no está del todo sobrio.

- …D-De acuerdo. –Y así, Lenalee echó a andar en dirección a la cual se había ido su amigo peliblanco.

El tiempo pasaba y aún no podía encontrar a Allen, el sol comenzó a ocultarse mostrando un hermoso ocaso que le gustaría estar disfrutando pero por la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos por el inglés perdido, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Terminó en un barrio que no había conocido anteriormente, pero podía recordar el camino de regreso, aunque el hecho de volver no le preocupaba tanto como el bienestar de Allen. Siguió caminando y el silencio era su única compañía al igual que la soledad, no había ninguna persona cerca y era lo que daba mala espina. Tanto era el silencio que hasta podía pensar con más calma, hasta que algo interrumpió sus pensamientos… Eran sollozos, y no estaban muy lejos de allí.

Agilizó sus pasos pero siempre siendo muy cautelosa; los sollozos provenían de un parque desierto, o casi. Acercándose más pudo notar una blanca cabellera siendo consolada por el viento silencioso, suspiró con alivio, al fin pudo encontrar a Allen.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones para el tobogán, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras eran cubiertos por sus brazos, era una pose tan infantil pero tan conmovedora al mismo tiempo. Se acercó hasta quedar frente al albino y agacharse para tener la misma estatura que el bodoque blanco (XD). Con algo de temor, revolvió levemente los cabellos blancos en el muchacho, haciendo que éste supiera sobre su presencia; levantó su rostro, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas quizás de tanto llorar, unas lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas y los ojos un tanto contorneados de rojo por las lágrimas.

- L-Lenalee… -Apreció la enternecedora sonrisa en la china.

- ¿Por qué lloras, pequeño? –Rió levemente por su propia frase sacando una leve sonrisa en el muchacho.

- ¿C-Cómo me encontraste? –Comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

- Eso no importa… Allen-kun, hueles a alcohol, ¿qué ocurre? –El muchacho se encogió de hombros, luego levantó el rostro hacia el cielo apreciando un sol casi oculto.

- Él… Me había traído a un parque parecido a éste… Q-Quizá esté buscándolo a pesar de que… -Calló sus palabras para apretar sus puños con molestia y fruncir el ceño tratando de no soltar más lágrimas, aunque luego sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y abrazándolo. –L-Lenalee…

- Tranquilo, no tienes que retener más tus lágrimas… -Hizo una pausa al sentir como Allen correspondía su abrazo y así comenzó a reconfortarlo con leves caricias en la espalda. –No sé que pueda estar pasándote, pero… De algo estoy segura y es de que toda pena que esté dominando tu corazón, no debes de dejarlo dentro… Llora.

- G-Gracias… -Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosas y aquel fue el mejor remedio para el albino, sentir aquella cálida presencia consolarle.

Un largo silencio se prolongó hasta que Allen se reincorporó nuevamente con la sonrisa maternal que poseía Lenalee, el muchacho correspondió a esa sonrisa con una sonrisa un tanto triste; al darse cuenta ya era de noche y el frío hacía acto de presencia.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Lenalee a lo que el albino solo asintió para ponerse de pié. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa…

- Disculpa… p-por todo lo que te hice pasar… Lenalee. –La chica sonrió para luego posar el brazo del inglés sobre su hombro y ayudarlo a avanzar, pues el chico estaba borracho y no llegaría a ningún lado ebrio.

Siguió el camino de regreso con la cual dio hasta ese lugar, con uno que otro tropiezo por parte de Allen, pero pudieron llegar hasta frente de la casa de Allen.

- Bien… -Dijo Lenalee dejando a Allen, pero éste la sujetó de su muñeca. -¿Allen-kun?

- ¿P-Podrías quedarte un poco más?... Me siento bien al lado tuyo… -Lenalee se sonrojó por lo que acababa de oír pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones.

- De acuerdo… -Allen sonrió para luego buscar las llaves de su casa y como anfitrión especial, Timcanpy!! – ¡Kya…! ¡Qué hermoso cachorro! –Dijo al borde del desangrado la chica al ver lo kawaii que era el cachorro de Allen.

- Perro… -Murmuró con molestia al ver que frente a las mujeres era el perro ideal que toda persona quisiera tener. Tanto Lenalee como Allen ingresaron a la morada, claro que Timcanpy ya acomodado entre los brazos de la china. –La cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas…

- Allen-kun… -Lenalee bajó a Timcanpy en el suelo para sentarse en el sofá junto al albino. -¿Quieres hablar…? No te conozco mucho pero, se que no es de tu estilo beber hasta perder la conciencia… -Allen sonrió para recostar su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá.

- Y-Yo… No s-sucede nada… Disculpa por preocuparte. –Lenalee bajó la mirada algo decepcionada, apretando con rabia sus puños.

- No lo acepto. –Allen la miró confundido, de esto se dio cuenta la chica así que lo miró también. –No acepto el hecho de que te sigas lastimando asi… Mírate, apestas a borracho y dices que no sucede nada malo… ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Sé que no soy intuitiva como Lavi o fuerte como Kanda, pero… P-pero… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos prohibiéndole hablar pero no quería mostrarse así ante Allen, quien comprendiéndola la atrajo hacía sí mismo abrazándola.

- No, no eres como Lavi o Kanda… Pero eres la persona más dulce que conocí en mi vida, creo que eso vale más que la intuición o la fuerza en una persona… Porque sabes comprender el dolor ajeno y eso dice mucho de uno, ¿sabes?

- A-Allen-kun… -Se separó de inmediato de él para secarse las lágrimas. –M-Mira qué pena, tú eres el del problema y me estás consolando…

- Lenalee… -Llamó el albino. –Fuiste tú quien me consoló… Afuera, en el parque, tu silencio fue el mejor consuelo que nadie pudo haberme dado. Gracias. –Lenalee no sabía que decir ante lo que había escuchado, Allen así lo notó y sonrió para recostarse nuevamente por el respaldo, hubo un poco de silencio en donde Lenalee tenía una lucha interna decidiéndose si hablar sobre sus sentimientos o no, hasta que se decidió, armándose de valor.

- A-Allen-kun… Q-Quizás esto suene un poco atrevido, pero… Desde que te conocí pude darme cuenta de una cosa… Q-Qué tú… T-Tú eres… Me gustas, me gustas mucho… -Dijo rápidamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando la respuesta del inglés, pasó unos segundos hasta sentir como algo se recargaba por su hombro, ruborizada a más no poder se atrevió a abrir los ojos para girarse y darse cuenta que… Allen estaba dormido. El fondo se tornó con aura depresiva. Abrió los ojos sonrojada al sentir como Allen se acomodaba sobre su regazo, quizás la habrá escuchado. -¿A-Allen…?

- Gracias… Por estar c-conmigo… K-Kanda… -Bajó la mirada decepcionada mientras sus ojos se estaban volviendo vidriosos y las lágrimas se amontonaban en la comisura de sus ojos. No, esta vez no lloraría, ella lo sabía, sabía que en el corazón de Allen solo existía una persona y esa era Yu Kanda… Lo sabía, lo sabía… Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan destruida? ¿Tan desolada?... ¿Por qué sufría por un amor que ni siquiera sabrá que toda la confusión y el dolor eran a causa de él? Prontamente, fue quedándose dormida mientras una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla y terminó acomodada entre los blancos cabellos de su amor imposible.

…

Sus latidos comenzaron a prohibirle escuchar sus propios pensamientos, nunca pensó que estaría en aquella situación, aunque nunca se había imaginado volver a encontrarse con Tyki y volver a ser su amante.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lavi? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Es que acaso me ocultas algo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, disfrutando ver en aquel aprieto a su nieto.

- ¡Esta bien, lo admito! ¡Rompí la vasija que venía de China! –dice improvisadamente pero creíblemente, mientras armaba un escándalo.

- ¡¿El de 550 años?! ¡Estúpido nieto, ¿cómo pudiste…?!

- Había una mosca y estaba aburrido…

- ¡¿Te pusiste a jugar con una mosca…Y esa es tú excusa?! –dijo histérico el viejo.

- S-Si… ¡Lo siento, te lo pagaré!

- ¡¿Cómo demonios piensas pagar algo histórico, pequeño idiota?!

- E-Eh… Disculpen… -Ambos se giraron a ver al hombre que avergonzado interrumpía la discusión familiar, Lavi se asombró a ver las funciones que traía equipado su amante. Tyki era casi irreconocible, unas grandes gafas, el cabello suelto y solo con su pantalón y su camisa, mientras que llevaba en la mano un libro y en el otro su saco. – Quisiera comprar éste libro.

- ¿Qué hace metido un cliente cuando el lugar estaba cerrado?

- Y-Yo… -Lavi no sabía que otra cosa inventarle que no sea teletransportación pero gracias a Dios, Tyki se adelantó antes de que el pelirrojo metiese la pata.

- No es culpa de su nieto, Señor. El chico no estaba y la tienda estaba abierta, creí que había alguien y me metí a curiosear. –Dijo apenado.

- Bueno, creo que no importa… Disculpe nuestra discusión, señor… pase por aquí que le cobro el libro. –Dice caminando en dirección al mostrador mientras veía el precio del libro, Tyki se aproximó a pagar. –Vuelva pronto.

- Hasta pronto, Señor Bookman, Shonen. –Se despidió de Lavi, éste se sonrojo pues hacía tiempo que no él no le llamaba de aquella manera. Lavi se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido el moreno durante unos segundos para volver su vista hasta su abuelo, recordando que la fantasía siempre termina cuando uno menos se lo imagina…!

…

Miró su teléfono celular, suspiró. Eran las ocho de la noche y ella se encontraba en un parque alumbrado solo por un alumbrado público… ¿Qué qué hacía allí? La respuesta es simple… "Madre"

Así es, su madre la había despertado a eso de las cinco menos cuarto para su cita con el psicólogo moyashi, no tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse y salió pintada de su casa hacia el consultorio en donde resulta que el muy patán no había mostrado ni sombra alguna. Pidió entonces, a la recepcionista Miranda Loto que le brindase el número celular del albino, pero procuró llamarle y no contesta nadie.

Esperó en el consultorio durante un par de horas pero no había caso, decidió regresar pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para estar encerrada en su casa oyendo sollozos ridículos por parte de su madre con películas viejas y su las novelas baratas que pasan por la tv.

Fue entonces que se quedó en aquel parque cerca del consultorio mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

- Miren nada más quien está aquí sola… -Maldijo al pendejo que se atrevió a interrumpir en su aburrimiento, se giró para verlo y se sorprendió de ver al tipo de maquillaje extravagante, extrañamente solo y no con su gemelo rubio.

- Oh, pero si es uno de los gemelos… que no le veo la gemelitud. –Dice sarcástica volviendo su vista al cielo.

- Jaja, muy graciosa. –Dice sarcástico también, sentándose en el columpio junto a la japonesa. –Road ocupó a Jasdero, si sé que es raro no verme con él, pero…

- Dile a alguien a quien le importe. –Su tono fue frío y duro, que sacó una sonrisa traviesa en el azabache.

- Uh, fría… Ahora entiendo el por qué Allen quiere acercarse a ti; eres tan despreciativa que generas la atracción de un hombre. –Dice sonriendo.

- Y… ¿También entras en la clasificación de hombre? Porqué yo solo veo a un niño que trata de jugar con el fuego pero terminará quemándose tarde o temprano, ¿sabes?

- Ja, no me confundas… No soy un niño y no, no me interesa si me quemo o no, soy lo que se dice…

- ¿Un niño?

- Ha… -Suspiró. –No vine aquí para hablar de mi atracción o mi desprecio hacia ti… -Kanda enarcó una ceja. –Solo vine para preguntarte por Allen, es necesario que lo encuentre.

- Si lo encuentras, dile que mi puño tiene su nombre y necesita estrellarse contra su rostro. –dice mientras hace sonar sus nudillos.

- Noto algo de molestia, Yuu Kanda. –Ríe animosamente mientras Kanda lo mira como diciendo "Oh, genio". -¿Acaso te dejó plantada en éste lugar? Eso no es propio de Allen…

- No tengo nada con el moyashi si es lo que te estás imaginando, es solo que soy una de sus pacientes, pero parece que hoy no piensa atenderme…

- Pues tampoco atiende el teléfono, vaya, que chico. –Bufa mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono. - ¿Fuiste a su casa?

- No.

- ¿Qué esperas? Pensaba ir hacia allá pero no me resistí a la idea de hablar contigo.

- ¿Es ahora cuando debo agradecerte? –frunció el ceño mientras lo decía.

- No, la verdad… Pero de todas maneras iré hasta su casa, ¿quieres venir? –Kanda lo miró por unos instantes para luego chasquear la lengua contra el paladar. – Supongo que eso es un…

- No tengo tiempo para perder en éste lugar… -Se puso de pié e iba a regresar a su casa, pero nuevamente oyó hablar a Devito.

- Yuu Kanda… -La chica detuvo sus pasos y al ver esto, el chico sonrió con astucia. -¿Qué es lo que sientes por Allen?

- … -Devito no podía ver el rostro de la japonesa pero era perfectamente perceptible la expresión que tenía el rostro de ésta: confusión.

- ¿Es que acaso tú--

Al parecer, Devito estaba demasiado confiado que no se había percatado de los rápidos movimientos en la oriental que ya le había proporcionado una bofetada haciéndolo callar. El ceño fruncido, el brillo de determinación en sus oscuros ojos, y la impotencia de no poder responder aquella pregunta con sinceridad, estaban latentes en aquella muchacha y de eso era conciente el azabache, quien se llevó una mano en su mejilla lastimada; sonrió con arrogancia.

- Ni siquiera tú sabes la respuesta, ¿no es así? –Kanda frunció aún más el ceño, pero guardó silencio mientras descuartizaba con la mirada al moreno, pero esto solo ensanchaba la sonrisa en él. –Ésta vez dejaré pasar la bofetada… No es que sea de los tipos que golpean mujeres, pero… -La infantil expresión en el azabache dio un giro radical para mostrar un aire terrorífico, que lo notó Kanda haciéndola desconfiar aún más de él. –Ten más cuidado al cruzarte con un Noah… Aunque, de seguro te aferras a las consecuencias luego de lo de Alma, ¿o no?

Kanda abrió los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa de oír aquel nombre en los labios de aquel desconocido; con una furia descomunal, tomó a Devito del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo aunque sea unos centímetros; el moreno vio en los ojos de la japonesa un descontrol y una tristeza mezclados con soledad… Muy parecidos a los suyos propios.

- ¿Cómo sabes de aquel nombre? ¡¿Acaso lo conocías?! ¡Respóndeme!

- Je, de haber sabido que reaccionarías de ésta manera--

- Responde mi pregunta. –Dijo con el tono más serio y grueso, emanando un poco de terror en su voz.

- Suéltame y hablaré mejor… -Kanda frunció el ceño y lo miró por unos instantes para luego chasquear la lengua contra el paladar y soltarlo con algo de brusquedad.

- ¿Me lo dirás?

- Ahora mismo… No.

- ¿Qué demonios--

- No te apresures a maldecirme, preciosa… -Le tendió una tarjeta. –Éste es mi número, ahora mismo no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo, así que puedes ubicarme en éste cel, claro que si quieres saber más sobre él.

- … -Miró detenidamente la situación. -¿Cómo sé que no estás inventado todo esto para que tome tu número…?

- ¿Acaso crees que arriesgaría mi cuello al pronunciar aquel nombre para ganarme a una chica? Tengo muchas ofertas, querida… Además, veo que estás aún confundida y me gustan las cosas rápidas. –Sonrió. –Piénsalo, podría ser tú único camino hacia Alma Karma, ¿quieres dejar pasar esto?

- …

- Cuento hasta cinco, si no tomas el número me marcharé con el pico cerrado, cinco, cuatro, tres--

- Dame eso. –Le quitó la tarjeta de su mano con recelo mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Bien, hasta pronto, primor. –Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de la japonesa, quien al perder de vista al moreno dirigió su vista hasta el cielo admirando la noche estrellada.

- No me importa si es lo correcto… "_Solo quiero recuperar lo perdido… Alma_"

…

**Notas finales:**

Hola!! ¿Qué tal hasta ahora?

Si, ya sé que me dirán… Mucho Allena, si, hasta para mí… Pero no se preocupen que tiene un giro interesante todo esto. *sonríe*

Y, no, no hay mucho lacky lastimosamente… Pero prometo más para el próximo capítulo…! Seeee!!! *0*

Y un nuevo personaje se suma a la vida de Kanda, y si piensan que es Devito… Pues sí. =w= jeje!

Road… ¡Seee, mi adorada sádica! Hasta creo que es una de las pocas chicas en DGM que valen la pena… -gente, para mi criterio, eh?! ^^U- así que tendrá muchas cosas que aportar para el próximo capi, espérenlo!!! Dattebayo!!! –gomen, necesitaba decir eso… Un día completo viendo naruto shippuden no hace muy bien… ¬¬… ¡Es mentira, mentira! °~°U

Weeeeh, y así termina el espacio solo para Ishi… Sin la interrupción de Delfin-san… quien por cierto tuvo unas mini-vacaciones en éste capi, pero veremos como se porta para el próximo capi… je!

Bye bye~


	19. Declaraciones ¿coartada o necesidad?

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Idea Original: -Ishiyama-san**

…

**Notas del autor:**

¡Kombawa! *aquí ya es noche XD* así que Ishi entra vestido del Conde y con Lero para decir "Kombawa" ¡YEAH!

Je… lamento la tardanza, pero dejaré mi justificativo al final de la pagina! Así vamos de lleno a los agradecimientos:

¡Arigato gozaimasu a todos lo que leen este pequeño capricho y monstruillo mío en el que le cambio el sexo a uno de mis personajes favoritos XD! Y también a los que se detienen a poner un mensajito para el escritor que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que joderle las pelotas al samurái malhumorado…. *Kanda lo mira con cara de mala leche e Ishi suda frío para dar media vuelta y volver al escritorio a seguir escribiendo*

¡YOSH!

En especial a…

**Chizuru Elric Asakura:**Bienvenida! Y Gracias, Chizuru-chan! Claro que lo continuaré, y no te preocupes… Deben de poner mano dura con éste pendejo en ocasiones, que se le chifla el laburo y se hace el desentendido… XD¡Es bueno saber que te gusta mucho este fic! Espero entonces tus reviews, Chizuru-chan! También te cuidas, sayo!

**xXxHYDEISTxXx:** ¡ONEEEEEE-SAAAAAN! Wii, un review tuyo! Soy feliz…! Arigato por el animo, onee; seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo! OH, YEAH! Hasta luego!

**Kotoko-noda:** ¡Konichiwa! Sip, lamento el allena pero es crucial para mi plan macabro… muajajaja, bueno no tan macabro… ¬¬ pero es un plan! ^^U Jeee, lamento haber hecho que escupieras tu jugo, pero… ¡No podía negarme a aquella frase! Está de la madre! Trataré de no tardar tanto, sayonara!

**Ika-oni:** ¡Taskete! ¡Onee-chan se está ahogando…! Y riéndo… Lo mismo! ¡HELP! … *Aparece Delfín-san vestido de enfermero y pone a ika-oni sobre una camilla para meterla a la ambulancia e ir a toda prisa al hospital, que no era un hospital, sino… Cha chan –_música de fondo_- su guarida secreta OMG* weeeh, mucho divague! Konichiwa, onee-chan! Nuevamente, lamento el allena…! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! Buaaaa! *ishi empieza a correr por toda su habitación* pero tendrá un gran aporte al AREKAN, no te preocupes.! Yo la mera verdad que no odio a Lenalee –_solo quiero verla muerta-_ coff coff…. ¡Inner malo! ¡Cállate! –_oblígame, ishibaka…_- ¡Calla calla! ¡Cállate! Perdona lo de recién, una lucha interna y escrita (O.o?) Weno, aquí la continuación, Disfrútala!

**Strawberrykoneko:** ¡Hola hola! Seee… el capi estuvo muy divague y fue rápido… ¿Comida para llevar? –_no idiota… es comida rápida-_ ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Fue un fic rápido, a eso me refería! –_idiota…_- ¡CÁLLATE! Weno weno, :3 Y la verdad, el muertito hubiese estado muy agradecido conmigo, je! Juaz! Las novelas mexicanas son muy extrafalarias así que improvisé con los nombres! Jajaja, pobre de tu niña si la llamas así! (XD) pero me gusta más Anastasia María Lourdes del Carmen (g.o) WTF! Aquí, en el capi hay algo muy OoO sobre Alma; Allen y Kanda aún están… bueno, sigue leyendo! JE! No hay problema, siempre estás presentes en mis saludos! Así que nos leemos!

**Lala-Chan**: Hola y sip, Cross es muy… Cross (XD) saludo a tus tías! XD; Jajaja, Lenalee se lo merece –_y hasta que lo dijiste, Ishiyama_- ¡No, no es cierto! –_sí lo es muajajaja_- ¡N-No, no es cierto! ¡Mientes! –_SÍ LO ES!-_ JAJAJa pero de todas maneras, se que hubo mucho allena, y me disculpo por ello, Kanda recuerda mucho a Alma pero tranquila, mira cómo va desarrollándose la historia que está de wena onda =3 Y Devito entra en acción! OH, YEAH! Noooo, Kanda, no la asesines que es una yaoilera que merece yaoi en ésta vida! *Entra Ishi vestido de super neko para batallar contra Shinigami-sama o sea Kanda, pero éste solo lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos e Ishi termina en la esquina, como si hubiese leído algún poema emo de Chrona… ¡Wii, Chrona! ¡UP! Coff, coff… saliendo del contexto, gomen ^^ También cuidate y sigues muy kawaii! Nya ~ -_¿qué fue eso, Ishiyama?_- N-Nada… n_n –_yo escuché un gato… ¡OMG, eres _- _¡No lo soy! ¡Y deja de insinuar cosas, mente malvada! –_se que eres así… muajajaja *El inner de Ishi está vestido igual que Alucard y lo amenaza con su pistola* _¡Nyaaaa! *Ishi sale corriendo* -_¡Lo sabía, eras _-_ ¡No lo soy! Ahora síp, me voy! Hasta otra!

**Haruhi Juliet-pon:** ¡Yes! ¡Onee-chan! Jeje, y aquí actualizando para evitar mi muerte prematura, al menos en tus manos… Je! –_Pues, morirás en las mías, Ishiyama_- ¡Tú no tienes manos, idiota! ¡Eres solo producto de mi imaginación! ¡Lalalalala! Bueno, volviendo a lo importante… Gomen! Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido… ¡Yeah, Onee-chan es adicta a mi fic! ¡YEAH! jojo! O casi lo olvidaba… ¡ONEE-CHAAAAN, HE VISTO QUE ACTUALIZASTE "Esto es un Yullen?" ¡No sabes lo felíz que fui! Wiii! Sayonara!

Jojo, acabo de leer tu otro reviews… GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! se que odias ALLENA –_yo también_- Al fin concuerdo contigo, Inner malvado; y también odio LAVILENA! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡SALVEMOS A LAVI! Uiu! -_¡¿Uiu? ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_ Lo siento, fue un divague de momento, jejeje ^^U –_idiota…-_ ¡No me llames así! GRRRR…. Bueno ahora sip, hasta otra, onee-chan!

**Haindir:** Kombawa! Wii, que bueno que te gusten mi fics! ¡Si, galletita! *Ishi aparece vestido de loro* ¡Ishi quiere galleta, galleta Uiu! –_y de nuevo con ese molesto uiu…-_ ¡Déjame en paz, soy un ave! _–los loros no hace…-_ ¡Cállate, uiu! –_baaah, idiota. –_ Jaja, see Cross y Allen son muuuuy afectuosos XD Siii, Allen es muy kawaii ¡UP, ALLEN UP! See, La madre de Kanda es inteeensa! Y Kanda y Lenalee… jajaja Moyashi-chan ha de sentirse alagado, aunque no tanto XD pues, sip… no me da mucha lástima Lenalee, pero ¿a quién le gustaría ser rechazado por la persona que más le gusta? –_tú sabes mucho de eso, Ishiyama-_ ¡shhhh! ¡CÁLLATE! Weno, Kanda y Devito… ¿Cómo pareja? Pues así podría llamarlo en un principio… Jajajaja próximo capítulo sorpresa, Haindir-chan! Saludos! =3

**Racksha yami:** Wii, arigato por el alago! Je, las novelas mexicanas son un tanto repetitivas, tienes razón con eso! Y tampoco me trago mucho a Lenalee, no me agrada para nada… ¬¬# EEEEEEEEEEEEEEn fin, me gustó eso de la madre de Kanda tratando de separar a Lenalee y a Allen, wiii! YO LO APOYo, pero no creo que lo ponga… al menos no todavía! ^^ Wiii, entonces formas parte de la "alianza Ishiyama" Seee! no te preocupes, lo dramático no está tan mal… -_lo dice un experto, ¿no?_- ¡¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, MALO? Jooo, no te preocupes… Ésta historia me tiene bien metido y así seguiré! YEAH! Sayonara!

**Mikyra-chan:** ¡Kombawa! Eh…. No hay problema, nee-san, no tienes por qué masoquizarte –_nueva palabra, eh?_- Sip, invención mía! Jeje… ¡Que bueno que estés con una nueva historia! ¡Te doy animos! ¡Gambaru! Jeee… sip, Lenalee no es mala –_solo inútil_- sip, y se la necesita a veces… _-o sea, nunca ¬¬_- bueno, ya estuvieste muy malo, inner malvado. –_ese es mi trabajo, idiota ¬¬-_ ¡Claro que te conseguiré un autógrafo de la madre de Kanda así tenga que usar al moyashi como tu rehén! ¡YEAH! Nos vemos!

**Megagirl3:** ¡Arigato por la cestita! Joo, ok, no compro entonces los tranquilizantes… Tim y Delfín-san están muy agradecidos por tus obsquios! Wii jojo, tu inner es muy gracioso… *Ishi mira mal a su inner* -_¿qué miras pendejo de m…-_ ¡No se admiten groserías de esa índole, inner malvado! –_ serás un…_- ¡Jajaja! NO PUEDES IR CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD… ¡YO TENGO EL PODER! –_WTF?o.O? _– jojo, gomen por lo de recién. Estoy de acuerdo con que Lenalee parece más la madre del moyashi que su … No puedo decir esa palabra… Odio que ella tenga el privilegio de llamarse su… bueno, je! ¡noooo, no entre al mundo sin yaoi! ¡Es horrible, horrible! Tranquila, megagirl-chan, aquí hay un lime exquisito de Laki, espero que te guste! Jojo, see… Tyki se ve re cool con sus lentes y Devito es taaaaan cool! See! –_eres raro, oiste?_- ¡Nya? D-Digo ¿Yo? -_¡LO HAS HECHO OTRA VEZ! ¡ERES UN_!_- ¡No lo soy! Bye! Ah, y te respondo lo del conejo de la zanahoria… ¡Bos Bony! Y gracias nuevamente por la cestita! ¡Sayonara!

**Bakaty-****chan:** Hola hola! Wow, tienes mucho en qué gastar tiempo… Eso es bueno, pues el ocio no es tan bueno en ocaciones… O al menos el exceso, sip, pues si eres un pendejo de la vida que no hace más ocio terminará con los dedos morados de tanto escribir, increíbles hojeras, flaquito raquítico por no comer, terminará cómo un escritor reprimido que le cambia el sexo a un personaje masculino, y le pondrá su mismo nombre a un gato porque cree que es posible que sea su contraparte felina… _-No, no hablamos de ti, Ishiyama… sarcasmo ¬¬-_ ¡No me refería a mí…! -¬¬- Bueno, tal vez un poco! Jeje… _-¬¬-_ ¡No me mires así, demonios!

¡YEAH! ¡Bakaty-chan eres mi nueva contrincante (en el buen sentido, claro XD) así que demos inicio a ésta robo-batalla… (WTF?) jajaj, lamento el divague de un momento… ¡Gracias, que bueno que te gusten el divague de éste pendejo! Seee!

¡Bien, iniciemos! Tienes razón con lo de Tyki y Lavi, puede que la única solución sea mostrar su relación pero como dices… Tarde o temprano se agrietará: ahora, si se trata de una solución exacta, no dudo que hayas pensado en la muerte de uno de los dos, ¿o sí? Bueno, no diré nada más.

Sip, si Kanda se llega a enterar del verdadero asesino de Alma claramente odiará a Lavi y habrá mucha polémica con los Noah y por ende con el Conde, que tiene como única solución para éste problema… Eh, no diré más… Pero creo que lo estás descubriendo.

Solo diré algo sobre tus 4 puntos… 2 de tus 4 puntos son correctos y los otros 2 están errados. No diré nada más, luego verás un adelanto en éste capítulo.

Así es, la visita de Cross fue por el motivo que habías dicho, y en parte la hipótesis del misterio que involucra a Cross, Mana y a Alma con el 14° es verdadera, pero no del todo.

Lo del secreto está revelado en su totalidad *o la mayoría* en éste capítulo.

Road, si, odia a Kanda pero de todas maneras, su odio proviene mucho antes de que ésta se involucrara con Allen… ¡CHAN! Y hará un truco muy sucio que involucrará a cierta china… Veremos si le sale bien ó… ¡Me callo!

Me gustó tratar contigo, Bakaty-chan! Así que espero tu comentario al final de la historia! LARGA VIDA AL YAOI! SEEEE! Nos leemos.

Y ahora…. Demos inicio a éste capítulo que está muy bueno! Seeee… tiene muchas páginas y está bien larguito! YEAH!

…

_Unas potentes luces comenzaron a interrumpir su ensoñamiento, era como si las luces de algún lugar fuesen dirigidos solamente hacia él. Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lenta y cansadamente, dejando ver aquellos orbes celestes, admirando todo a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar donde se encontraba, que extrañamente no era su hogar ni ningún lugar conocido para él._

_Se hallaba de pié en un lugar oscuro que era alumbrado por tres potentes luces en azul, rojo y verde. Eran muy fuertes que le estaba obstruyendo la visión, poniendo como barrera sus brazos._

_Al final de aquel oscuro lugar se podía apreciar una tenue luz blanca, una que le transmitía una paz inexplicable. Inconscientemente, sus pies comenzaron a andar en la dirección donde la pacífica luz se encontraba. No se opuso a sus instintos, es más, comenzó a acelerar el paso terminando corriendo, pero era como si nunca avanzara ningún paso._

_Oyó de pronto una melodía muy monótona y aburrida, que sonaba como cual película vieja en blanco y negro; giró su rostro mientras aún corría y podía ver un tocadiscos, productor de aquella melodía; fue entonces, que poco a poco disminuyó su velocidad hasta quedarse quieto mirando fijamente aquel viejo objeto._

_Cuando iba a hacer ademán de acercarse hasta el tocadiscos, de entre las sombras una mano apareció como queriendo acercarse hasta el tocadiscos pero le era imposible._

_- Algún día… -Su atención se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquella voz y su impresión no se hizo esperar. –Algún día… Podrás alcanzarlo… Pequeño usurpador._

_- ¿Q-Quién es éste sujeto? –Se preguntó en voz alta mirando desconfiadamente al muchacho de cabellera larga y castaña, quien luego de unos segundos, correspondió a su mirada._

_- Algún día… Podrás alcanzarme… Pequeño iluso. –Dijo sin una emoción en su rostro. De pronto aquella mano que tanto ansiaba con tocar el tocadiscos, emergió de la oscuridad, que parecía como cual masa viscosa queriendo absorber el cuerpo que intentaba escapar; pronto pudo comprender la figura, era la de un niño. Cada vez más, se estaba sorprendiendo pues aquel niño, no era cualquier niño…_

_- N-No puede ser… -Tragó saliva. –Soy yo._

_El sujeto de cabellera larga comenzó a aproximarse hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño niño y posó su mano derecho sobre la cabeza del infante; el terror que mostraba su infantil rostro era indescriptible, preocupando de sobre manera al espectador de todo eso._

_- ¡O-Oye, ¿qué piensas…? –iba a preguntarle al hombre junto al niño sobre sus intenciones, pero calló al escuchar la voz del sujeto nuevamente._

_- Ya has tenido suficiente protagonismo… -Comenzó a hablar el castaño. –Es momento que tú y tu padre salgan de mi camino… -El niño, por más que intentara gritar o decir algo no podía, era como si fuese mudo. El mayor que posaba su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza del niño, comenzó a presionarlo tratando de devolver su cuerpo al interior de la oscuridad._

_- ¡Alto, déjalo! –Gritaba "él" con todas sus fuerzas, pero al parecer, el otro sujeto no lo oía. No pensaba quedarse ahí mirando como el niño era absorbido por la oscuridad, así que corrió en dirección al pelilargo para detenerlo, y como si de un fantasma se tratase, su cuerpo traspasó al del abusador. -¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Por qué…? –Se giró para ver tanto al condenado hombre y al inocente niño, y pudo leer en los labios del último "ayúdame", para perderse en la oscuridad._

_- Es lo que te merecías, maldito niño… -El castaño giró su rostro hasta "él" y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, para así, comenzar a caminar alejándose de "él", hasta donde se encontraba el tocadiscos, para detenerlo. Volvió a mirarlo, pero pronto, ambos oyeron una voz._

_- ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Hijo! –Una sonrisa triunfal se apareció en el rostro del castaño, y un semblante de desconcierto se apoderó en el de "él", puesto que aquella voz bien pudo identificarla como la de…_

_- M-Ma…_

_- ¡Papá! –Oyó decir al pelilargo, quien portaba la figura de un niño no más de nueve o diez años, cabello castaño y una marca sobre la nariz, como el recuerdo de alguna travesura que le habrá costado aquella cicatriz._

_- Ah, allí estás… -De entre las sombras, la figura graciosa de Mana vestido de payaso se apareció, y el rostro de "él" se iluminó al verlo, aunque no duró mucho._

_- Mana… -Pronunció casi al borde del llanto, pero fue como si "él" no existiera para los otros dos._

_- ¡Papá, te había extrañado!_

_- Yo también, hijo… -Una sonrisa fraternal se formó en el rostro de Mana mientras cargaba su hijo en el aire. –No te pierdas más de mí, ¿de acuerdo… Alma?_

_- ¿Alma? –Se preguntó al ver tal escena, aquel niño era Alma. –N-No es posible… ¡Mana no es tu padre! ¡N-No lo es!... –El muchacho se echó de rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la confusión reinaba en su mente. –N-No es… tu padre…_

_- Lo prometo… -Sonrió el pequeño mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su papá._

_- Bien, entonces… ¡Vamos a comer unas hamburguesas! –El niño contento se bajó de los brazos de su padre y así juntos emprendieron su camino tomados de la mano mientras que "él" podía ver con gran tristeza la sonrisa que portaban el padre y el hijo. Un gran vacío se apoderó del interior de "él" al ver como su padre llamaba "hijo" a otro niño o…_

_- Mana nunca fue mi verdadero padre… -Se dijo cabizbajo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas. -¿E-Es posible qué…? –Levantó de inmediato la mirada y vio alejándose tanto a Alma como a Mana, tomados de la mano. Se puso de pié para intentar seguirlos hasta acelerar su velocidad, terminando corriendo, pero cada vez veía más lejos a Mana y acabó tropezándose, y siendo, poco a poco, absorbido por la oscuridad. -¡N-No! ¡Mana! –Aunque tratase con todas sus fuerzas no servía de nada, seguía adentrándose aún más, hasta que…_

- ¡Walker! –Un fuerte golpe y una mordida fueron proporcionados en el cuerpo del inglés mientras éste volvía del mundo de los sueños con fuertes palpitares.

- ¿L-Link? ¿Tim? –Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz así que le costó discernir las imágenes un tanto distorsionadas a causa del despertar repentino. -¿D-Dónde está…?

- ¿La señorita Lee? –Preguntó Link.

- ¿Lenalee?

–Al despertar se retiró apresurada. Al fin despiertas… - Dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre…? ¡Ah, me duele la cabeza!... ¡Veo medio doble y….! ¿Qué demonios hace Tim vestido de Sakura Card Captor?

- Supongo no recuerdas todo lo que sucedió ayer… -El rubio comentó con un suspiro. –Bebiste hasta que no tuvieras conciencia-

- Eso si me acuerdo… -Detuvo Allen mientras se masajeaba la sien con frustración.

- Cuando uno está borracho, Walker, puede ver muchas cosas… Desde multiplicar los objetos hasta… -Miró a Tim con una coronita de Sakura Card Captor. –Bien, ignoraré eso… -Hizo una pausa. –Con lo que dijo el General Cross ayer… -Fue interrumpido por una risa traicionera.

- Olvídalo, no es tu culpa... Solo recibes órdenes, ¿no? –Su tono de voz implicaba notorio sarcasmo y eso hacía sentir más presión en el ambiente.

- Walker, yo…

- Necesito algo para mi cabeza, está por explotármela. –inquirió de inmediato.

- … -tragó saliva para agregar. -Bien, buscaré algún calmante, espérame aquí. –Y así el rubio dejó la sala.

Allen necesitaba algo para hacer pasar aquel dolor de cabeza, pero lo que más necesitaba era estar solo para pensar y en especial, lejos de Howard Link. El alcohol le prohibía recordar unas cuantas cosas pero aún seguían presentes todo lo ocurrido en aquel bar de mala muerte a donde Cross los había llevado, y de la terrible noticia que le comentó el pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos mientras rememoraba dolorosamente cada uno de los sucesos.

_Habían dejado la casa del albino por la puerta trasera y utilizando un viejo atajo que bien conocía el pelirrojo para salir hasta el centro de la ciudad; ni siquiera Allen conocía aquello, pero tampoco le sorprendía mucho, puesto que su Tío tenía mil y un cuentas a deber y debía de ingeniárselas para tener una coartada infalible desde situaciones hasta lugares._

_Llegaron hasta uno de los más inhóspitos lugares que uno pueda imaginarse que Tokio alberga, en donde las miradas son más de sospechas que otra cosa y las armas blancas y de fuego son necesarias para sobrevivir una noche. Tomaron asiento en un bar no tan agradable de vista ni pasable en higiene, Allen se preguntaba ¿dónde demonios quedó su adorado barrio que todo era tan tranquilo? Vino a meterse a uno que no sabes si tienes los minutos contados al entrar._

_El bullicio hacía más insoportable la estancia y el descontento era notorio en el rostro del rubio de trenza; quizás fue motivo de risas en su tío Cross, pero no le dio real importancia; según Cross el único lugar que podían recurrir sin percatados por sus "seguidores" era éste, así que no puso protesta._

_- Bien… -Comenzó a hablar el aludido. -¿Quieren algo de beber?_

_- No bebo… -Dijo simplemente el albino mirando con cierta desconfianza al mayor quien solo amplió la sonrisa._

_- En éste lugar, Allen, no existe esa frase… -Comentó para luego mirar a Link. Éste suspiró._

_- Solo un poco de vino. –Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos._

_- Bien. –Pronto, llegó hasta ellos la mesera que tenía más cara de puta que otra cosa, mirando insinuantemente a los tres caballeros y especial al más joven entre ellos; Allen desvió la mirada al suelo para no tener que ver el rostro de la dama. –Tres copas de vino blanco…_

_- Enseguida. –Y con un guiño nada inocente dirigido nuevamente al albino se retiró, Allen tuvo un tic en el ojo para comenzar a tararear alguna canción y quitarse la mala experiencia._

_- Oh, vamos, no seas un niño, Allen. –Dijo divertido Cross._

_- ¿Un niño? Una… Desconocida coquetea conmigo y ¿me pides que no sea un niño?_

_- Se nota que Mana te ha criado… Mira con tu edad tuviste que haberte formado como hombre. –Se quejaba Cross mientras llevaba a su boca el cigarro._

_- ¿Ya podemos hablar de cosas más importantes? –Intervino Link un poco impaciente por la situación._

_- Link tiene razón, quiero saber qué tanto misterio te traes, Cross y qué es lo que Mana…_

_- Primero que nada, -habló Cross. –Quiero que escuches con mucha atención lo que te diré. –Hizo una pausa mientras Allen lo miraba con suma concentración esperando oír lo que tanto rodeo armaba. –Prueba el vino._

_- ¡¿Qué? –Se quejó Allen totalmente confundido y en eso llega la muchacha con las tres bebidas. Al retirarse, Cross señaló con la mirada la copa y Allen, muy a su pesar tomó un sorbo. –N-No está tan mal, pero… Sigue sin gustarme._

_- Ese es el punto… -Suspiró. –Las cosas no serán como antes, Allen; desde ahora tendrás que aprender a vivir desconfiando de todos y cada uno de las personas que se cruzan contigo, ¿oíste? –Miró a Link con una sonrisa burlona. Allen miró confundido a Link mientras éste frunció el ceño en contra de Cross –A lo que importa… _

_Allen no sabía si dejar pasar aquello o no, pero lo que más le importaba ahora era saber qué esconde tanto Mana._

_- El Conde encontró a Mana y sabes muy bien lo que significa eso. –El albino frunció el ceño al tiempo que apretaba sus puños. –Exacto, no estás a salvo, ni conmigo ni con nadie… Ya no eres un niño y te hablaré tan crudo como la vida misma._

_- Estás dando muchas vueltas y…-_

_- Allen. –Calló. - Mana sabía que tarde o temprano el Conde lo encontraría, el mundo no es muy grande así que cuanto antes quería que yo esté contigo cuando eso ocurra porque hay verdades que él no podía decirte debido a un trato con los Noah…_

_- ¿Q-Qué trato? –Le dio un sorbo más a su copa, tomando casi la mitad de ésta._

_- Eso no puedo decírtelo en éste momento… -Miró a Link para así continuar. –Pero lo que sí, es que te compromete demasiado con los Noah y si él no cumplía simplemente… Tú serías el principal objetivo para los Noah._

_- ¿Yo? Ellos no pueden dañarme… Si es como dices, soy como la espada que tiene a los Noah por la pared, ¿o no? –contestó Allen sin comprender._

_- Yo no hablaba de algún daño físico, Allen… Si no, verdades que comprometen bastante a Mana._

_- ¿Lo comprometen? No entiendo…_

_- Mana no es tu padre biológico, y eso lo sabes. –Allen asintió. –Pero tiene mucho que ver en tu infancia… Y algo más. –Podía ver que Allen estaba muy confundido así que continuó hablando. – Mana no es tu padre pero te crió como si fueras su hijo porque el 14° se lo había pedido…_

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver el 14° con Mana?_

_- Mucho… Allen, el 14° es el hermano gemelo de Mana. –Allen abrió como platos sus ojos, y como si de un flashback instantáneo se tratase, recordó la fotografía que encontró en el diario de Alma._

_- Entonces… -Comenzó a procesar la información. – Los de la fotografía… ¿Eran ellos?_

_- ¿Fotografía? –preguntó Cross._

_- Poseo el diario de un amigo de Kanda, en donde encontré una fotografía de Mana y tuya junto con un hombre muy parecido a él. –Cross no pudo contener su asombro._

_- ¿De quién es el diario, Allen?_

_- Alma Karma ¿lo conoces? –Cross se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba por el respaldo de la silla y dio un gran suspiro, se llevó el cigarrillo en la boca y exhaló grandemente. -¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Conoces al tal Alma?_

_- Dime… En la fotografía hay dos bebés, ¿es cierto? –Allen asintió. -¿Tienes contigo el diario?_

_- No aquí mismo, pero lo tengo guardado en casa._

_- Uno de los bebés es Alma. –Dijo Cross._

_- ¡¿Qué? –Cross le hizo callar pero el asombro seguía en el albino, el pelirrojo señaló la copa y Allen comprendió, así que engulló el resto de vino que aún quedaba y así Cross llamó nuevamente a la mesera para que trajera otra copa. -¿Qué tiene que ver Alma con Mana?_

_- Él es una de las piezas más importantes, Allen… Te explicaré brevemente la historia así que escúchame con cuidado… El 14° tuvo un hijo con una mujer de clase baja que los Noah no aceptaron negando la herencia y el apellido a aquel niño, por muchas otras razones, el 14° se rebeló contra los Noah y trató de asesinar al Conde del Milenio y casi estuvo por hacerlo pero algo salió mal… Y murió. Ese niño fue encomendado a Mana antes de que su hermano muriera para que lo cuidara como su hijo y desde entonces así lo ha hecho. –Allen abrió grandemente los ojos al oír aquello, Cross notó su asombro pero siguió hablando. -Pero un tiempo después de la muerte del 14° los Noah supieron sobre una herencia y de una cláusula letal para el Conde, quien gobierna prácticamente a la familia… La cláusula decía que "el primer hijo del último heredero en la séptima generación, por ley está instaurado que será el poseedor de la fortuna de la familia, cuando la actual cabeza de la familia muera o simplemente, ceda su lugar". Aquella cláusula fue netamente olvidada y dejada de lado por todos incluso por el mismo Conde, puesto que era una de las estrategias del 14° si algo le sucediera a causa del Conde o de sus demás hermanos…_

_- Impresionante… -Dijo Allen ya con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol en su cuerpo, Link lo miró con una ceja enarcada, dando también un sorbo a su copa._

_- Un semana antes de que el 14° muriera, Mana y el hijo de su hermano partieron destino Londres y se refugiaron allí. Mana sabía que entre las últimas horas del 24 de diciembre al inicio de navidad moriría su hermano porque así mismo lo programó él, ya que sabía de ante mano la equivocación en su plan… -Sacó de su bolsillo un papel sumamente arrugado y con el tono a viejo, pero estaba un tanto rota. –"Así que Mana… -Comenzó a leer un párrafo escrito en el papel. –Los primeros segundos del crespúsculo será el día en que el niño en tus brazos nazca de nuevo…" –Detuvo su lectura al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al albino, éste mantenía la mirada baja y oculta tras sus blancos flequillos. Tragó saliva para así continuar hablando. –Con ésta carta, el 14° envió a Mana una copia de la cláusula que te mencioné…Y luego de que el Conde lo asesinara, sabía que también debía de eliminar a su hijo pero Mana ya se encontraba con él en Londres…_

_- Eso no detuvo al Conde, ¿no es verdad? –Cross sonrió._

_- El Conde es una molesta sarna en el-_

_- Continúa. –Dijo Allen, el pelirrojo solo bebió un poco más de vino para así continuar._

_- Bien... _

_- Dime… -Interrumpió Allen. –El niño que carga Mana en la fotografía, dices que es Alma, ¿no? –Asintió. – Entonces, Mana…_

_- Si, Alma es hijo suyo. –_

Allen apretó sus puños con molestia mientras aquella frase seguía rondando en su mente _"Alma es hijo suyo…". _

El agua fresca pasaba por su garganta mientras que comenzaba a sentirse mejor luego de haber tomado la aspirina. Sentó el vaso sobre la mesa de la sala y recostó su cabeza por el respaldo del sofá. Sentía la mirada del rubio y no le agradaba para nada, pero lo que más le dolía era recordar que la persona a quien creyó un amigo porque no estaba junto a él por puro interés, sí lo estaba.

- Walker… -Llamó nuevamente Link, Allen no cambió su posición así que Link continuó hablando. –Escucha, lo que el General Cross dijo anoche… No todo es cierto, es decir…

- Ahórrate la disculpa… -Aún seguía con la cabeza por el respaldo pero podía oír su voz tras una sonrisa, no sabía si se trataba de una irónica o no, pero era una sonrisa. –No te juzgo ni te alejaré de mi lado, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pues después de todo te necesito… Y también Kanda, así que, esa es la única razón por la cual no quiero que te alejes ahora, Link. –Se puso de pié dejando de lado su teléfono celular y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito aire… -Sin más, salió de su casa en dirección… a ninguna parte en particular mientras recordaba nuevamente lo sucedido la noche pasada.

_Estuvo un largo tiempo apretando de manera cansina su vaso como creyendo que el culpable de todo eso era el pobre vaso, levantó la vista y tenía los ojos del pelirrojo mirándolo como preguntándole "¿continúo?" así que Allen se peinó con sus dedos blancos para asentir con la cabeza._

_- Bien… Ya que sabes la mayoría de las cosas continuaré con la historia sobre ti, Allen. –Link mantuvo su mirada seria sobre el pelirrojo como advirtiéndole algo, mientras que él solo sonrió como retándolo. Allen lo miró intensamente para tragar saliva. -¿Quieres oírlo o prefieres…?_

_- General… -_

_- Habla… Por favor. –Interrumpió Allen apretando sus puños. –Toda mi vida… T-Toda mi vida creí saber algo, pero resulta que… todo era mentira._

_- Así es… -Allen lo miró sorprendido. –Los noah te mintieron, Allen… Te hicieron creer lo que no eres. –Hizo una pausa. –Mana tuvo un hijo con una mujer hace veintitrés años –Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Antes de que todo el problema con el 14° surgiera, Mana tenía una familia, pero al saber que su hermano estaba en problemas, acudió a él de inmediato… Pero descuidó su familia. Al cumplir los tres años tanto tú como Alma, fue el tiempo en el que el Conde había encontrado a Mana y cuando él lo supo, sabía que la única solución para salvarte era…_

_- ¡¿Entregando a Alma? ¡¿Qué? ¡Mana no sería capaz—_

_- ¡Allen! –Lo hizo callar. –Cállate y escucha, ¿entiendes? Lo hecho, hecho está, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. –El chico guardó silencio muy a su pesar mientras prestaba atención nuevamente a Cross. –Sí, Mana entregó a Alma diciendo que se trataba de ti, y así el Conde creyó aquella historia por ocho años hasta que la ex-esposa de Mana intervino para recuperar a su hijo, fue cuando se percató del engaño… Je, me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando se enteró… Menudo gordo. Bien, -miró a Link. –Ya te he aguantado lo suficiente… -Se puso de pié sorprendiendo a los otros dos; Cross en un rápido movimiento ya tenía su revolver en mano apuntando en la frente del rubio._

_- ¡Cross! ¡¿Qué demonios haces? –Desesperado Allen se puso de pié y al igual que él, todas las personas se alarmaron por el arma del pelirrojo._

_- ¡Allen, -llamó Cross. -¿Sabes quién es ésta rata?_

_- …¡No tiene el por qué decirlo, General Cross!_

_- ¡Ah, ¿no? Claro que sí… -Miró a Allen. -¿Cómo lo conociste?_

_- ¿A-A Link? Lo conocí gracias a Mana en una cena en donde se encontró con un colega suyo… El señor Lverrier._

_- ¡¿Colega? Jajaja –comenzó a reír. –¿Mana te dijo que era su colega? Ja, Lverrier en reconocido diplomático que trabaja con los Noah… Si has conocido a éste bastardo no es por pura casualidad, Allen… -El rostro del menor se mostró confuso y trataba de hallar la respuesta en el rostro del rubio, quien solo bajó la mirada. –Los noah por medio de Lverrier le ordenaron que te vigilara, que se hiciera cercano a ti para que pongas toda tu confianza en él y así… -Rió nuevamente. –Puedas acercarte a ellos nuevamente. ¡Ahora suelta esa maldita navaja que no tienes posibilidad contra mí, Howard Link! –Allen confundido miró al recién nombrado y seguidamente se oyó el choque de un arma contra el suelo._

_- L-Link… N-No puede ser…_

_- Ah, una cosa más… -Allen miró a Cross. –Allen, pregúntale por Mana._

_- ¿M-Mana?_

_- … -Link guardó silencio._

_- ¿Tú lo sabes, no es verdad, dos puntos?_

_- ¿s-saber qué, Cross? –preguntó Allen consternado._

_- …Y-Yo… Mana… -Link iba a hablar pero nuevamente se adelantó Cross._

_- Allen… Mana está muerto. –Eso fue como la última gota que derramó el vaso; fue cuando salió corriendo de aquel lugar._

Miró el cielo, todo parecía tan normal, era como si fuese en dirección a su casa y Mana lo estuviera esperando allí jugando con Tim a las escondidas. Sonrió al recordar las locuras de su pa… de Mana. Bajó la mirada, todo se estaba volviendo tan negro últimamente, pero no sabía que solo estaba inciando.

…

- ¡Noooo! ¡No quiero, no quiero! –Un gran berrinche se oía en la gran sala del Arca, la mansión de los Noah. Road amarrada a las piernas de Tyki, como era la moda impuesta por Komui Lee, coff coff, volviendo a lo importante… Road pataleaba muy infantilmente a pesar de su madura edad, mientras estaba amarrada a las piernas de su "hermano" menor Tyki Mikk, mientras éste tenía una gotita muy al estilo anime al igual que el Conde que con su grácil sonrisa miraba divertido la escena, para luego intervenir con su voz.

- ¿Lo has pensado bien, Tyki-pon?

- Así es, Conde. –Respondió cien por ciento seguro de su respuesta, mientras Road se levantaba del suelo con rastros de pequeñas lágrimas.

- ¿Piensas dejar a tu familia de ésta manera, Tyki? –preguntó Road aguantándose las ganas de volver a las piernas del portugués.

- No voy a abandonarlos, pequeña… -Acarició tiernamente su mejilla con aquella sonrisa entre divertida y comprensiva, tan característico en él. –Solo me independizaré.

- ¡Es lo mismo! –Renegó molesta al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Road, si Tyki-pon está tan decidido, entonces será lo mejor… -Ambos jóvenes escucharon la voz del viejo gordito en la sala, llamándoles la atención.

- Conde… -Dijo Road para luego bajar la mirada. - ¿Cuándo te vas? –Preguntó con los ojos húmedos y vidriosos.

- Dentro de dos días para preparar como es debido mi equipaje. –Sonrió el moreno. –Puedes ir a visitarme cuando gustes, Road.

- Eso lo dices para que no llore… -Infló sus cachetes, Tyki rió divertido, pero solo era una máscara más en su familia; había llegado a su casa con la noticia que se iba a mudar a un apartamento no muy lejos de allí, pues iba a iniciar con un nuevo "empleo", por así llamarlo, pero el motivo principal de todo eso, tenía nombre: Lavi. Sonrió al recordarlo.

- Bien… -El Conde se levantó de su asiento. –Iré a mi escritorio, si necesitan algo, saben dónde encontrarme. –Miró a Tyki. –Me tomaste por sorpresa, Tyki-pon… Pero veo que lo tomas con mucha seriedad, así que no me opondré, aunque no niego que la casa no será lo mismo sin ti.

- Gracias, Conde. _"Hmp, no suena muy propio de él. ¿A qué juegas, Conde?"_ Bien, iré a mi habitación. –Dice también poniéndose de pié y revolviendo los cabellos de su "hermana" mayor.

Tanto él como el mayor de todos los Noah salieron de aquella habitación por el mismo pasillo, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares, pero mientras cruzaban por el largo y elegante corredor, un profundo silencio apareció. El Conde iba delante del portugués, mientras éste estudiaba con cuidado los movimientos del mayor, hasta que el susodicho se detuvo, y así también lo hizo Tyki.

- …Espero que solo sean las intenciones que has mencionado como el motivo por el cual te mudas… Tyki-pon… -Su tono de voz no era nada cantarín como solía ser diariamente, éste poseía algo más de misterio e imponía miedo. Tyki apretó sus puños y tragó saliva con dificultad.

- …Claro que no, Conde. –Fingió una risa avergonzada. -¿Cómo puede insinuar algo así?

- Solo por paranoia… -Se dio vuelta a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿Sabes? desde que "_aquello_" ocurrió, ando un poco paranoico, Tyki-pon…

- … -Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Bien! –Volvió a su tono de voz gracioso y comenzar nuevamente a caminar. –Baja para cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Adelgazas un poco más, y pronto desaparecerás.

- Jaja, pues usted debería bajar unos kilos, Conde… -Rió.

- No estoy gordo, venimos de una familia con huesos grandes. –Se excusó mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. Tyki siguió con la sonrisa en sus labios hasta perder de vista al mayor, y luego frunció el ceño; sus puños o mejor dicho sus brazos en sí le temblaban.

- _"¿Acaso… Es así como se siente uno… al afrontar al verdadero rostro del Conde…? Ni siquiera era su verdadero rostro pero… Estoy temblando… ¡Demonios!"_ –Se arregló el traje y la corbata mientras se quitaba el sombrero de copa y pasaba sus largos dedos entre las azabaches hebras de su cabello, y volver a su lugar el gran sombrero. Continuó su camino pensando en la posibilidad que existía de que el Conde esté sospechando de él. Todo podría volverse más tenso a partir de ese momento.

…

Miró su reloj: las 8 y media. Tarde, demasiado hasta para el moyashi de mierda… Giró sus ojos con desgano mientras estudiaba a su alrededor, lleno de perdedores, como era costumbre. El panorama se nubló al ver la maldita sombra de la maldita perra de la maldita Karin… Maldita.

- ¡Ohaio, Kanda-chan! –Saludó con su voz tan molesta de hipócrita.

- Tch, ¿a qué viene el "chan", Karin? –Dijo de manera fría mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- Uh, con esa cara supongo que no estás de buenas… -Comentó haciéndose la ofendida; Kanda chasqueó la lengua nuevamente mientras giraba su rostro tratando de que la frase "no me digas, o eres una pendeja índigo o el nuevo Einstein del siglo" no se reflejara. -¿Es que acaso te dejo tu novio…? ¿Por alguna muy linda chica? ¡O ya sé! ¡Por tu mejor amiga! Típico.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que no sea… No sé, ¡¿Romperme lo que no tengo? –Se puso de pié para dirigirse hasta la salida, pero en el transcurso, fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

- ¡Ajá! Era eso, entonces… Y ahora que lo noto… -Se llevó una mano a su mentón mientras miraba la clase. –Aún no llegan ni Lenalee-chan ni Walker-san, podrías ser… ¡OMG! ¡Lenalee está saliendo con Allen-san! ¡Maldita suertuda!

- Deja de hacerte ilusiones… -La miró. –No me gusta, ese moyashi y Lenalee no hace zorradas como robar novio ajeno.

- Yo nunca dije que te gustara Walker-san, Kanda… Lo has dicho tú solita. -Sonrió victoriosa la de lentes mientras una venita se formaba en el rostro de la japonesa, quien mandó a la mierda si la expulsaban de la universidad pues era una alumna condicional; Karin aniquiló por completo su escasa paciencia, y la iba a reventar en ese mismo momento… Pero algo la interrumpió.

La puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, llamando la atención de todos para ver la figura de la amable china, Lenalee Lee, con su entrada estrepitosa y su respiración agitada de seguro por la gran corrida maratonista que debió haber pasado para llegar hasta su salón.

- ¡Lenalee-chan! –Dijo alegre Karin para tener a alguien en quien ocultarse de la terrible furia de Shinigami-sama.

- ¿Karin? ¡Kanda, buenos días! –Dijo al acercarse a su amiga quien solo levantó la mano como saludo para volver a sentarse: Karin podía esperar. Y como si la muy nombrada Z***a no le gustase sufrir, detuvo a Lenalee que iba en dirección a su asiento y en frente de Kanda le preguntó…

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, eh, Lenalee-chan? ¿Es que algo te ha retrasado?

- E-Eh… N-No, y-yo no-o eh… -Kanda frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba para nada, Lenalee estaba muy nerviosa como para decir que decía la verdad. No intervino, pues estaba intrigada.

- No eres buena mintiendo, Lenalee-chan… ¿Es que acaso "eso" que te detuvo tiene cabellera blanca? Pues Allen-san tampoco está aquí, ¿sabes?

- ¿N-No está? Oh, Dios… ¿Aún no llega? -Lenalee miró a Kanda como avergonzándose por algo, o así fue como lo interpretó la japonesa y lo saboreó la de lentes.

- ¿Cómo que "aún no llega"? ¿Acaso sabes qué lo está deteniendo?

- N-No es eso… E-Es solo que… Y-Yo, bueno, é-él… E-Ehh…

- ¿Entonces, qué hacías saliendo de la casa de Walker-san? –Kanda miró con sorpresa a Karin por lo que había dicho; Lenalee estaba más que roja y avergonzada al verse atrapada, añadió por la desesperación.

- ¡¿C-Cómo lo supiste? –El silencio se hizo presente mientras todos incluso Karin y Kanda la miraban incrédulas por lo que acababa de afirmar; luego las personas comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí poniendo más tensa la situación.

- ¿Qué como lo supe? Solo lo dije, pero mira nada más… La pequeña y tierna Lenalee. –Miró a Kanda. -¿Qué no hace zorradas, Kanda-chan? –Lenalee miró a Kanda pero ésta desvió su mirada para evitar cruzarla con la de la china.

- K-Kanda, yo… -

- Será mejor que te sientes. –Interrumpió Kanda sin mirarla, Lenalee ahogó un sollozo y salió corriendo la clase.

- Pero qué melodramática, por favor… -Soltó mientras rodaba los ojos con descaro. -¿No te parece, Kanda-

La aludida había tomado por sorpresa a Karin para tomarla del cabello y estirarla fuertemente de éste, mientras que su flequillo daba una sombra aterradora al rostro de la japonesa.

- Ya tuve suficiente… Cigarrillo parlante. –Estiró aún más sacando un chillido de la otra. –Ésta vez seré más clara, pues al parecer, tu pequeño cerebro no entiende español… ¡Lenalee no es como tú: una calienta-camas! ¡No me gusta, Allen Walker! ¡Y…! –Prendió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a la otra quien cayó al suelo con la nariz NUEVAMENTE rota. –Quería cobrártela. –Sin más que añadir salió de la sala de clases, mientras los demás se percataban el estado de Karin.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos hasta descender a la planta baja, no se sentía cómoda con ver llorar a Lenalee, aunque esté acostumbrada a ello, le molestaba verla llorar, pero más que nada, odiaba ser ella quien provocaba el llanto en la china.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal de la universidad y se detuvo: sus piernas dejaron de moverse y su palpitar aceleró más de lo habitual. Retrocedió un par de pasos, se sentía extraña con el pecho vacío y a la vez cargado, no entendía qué demonios le ocurría, pero no le gustaba que aquella sensación tenga relación con lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- No llores… -Su voz fue lo que la hizo volver a la realidad: el moyashi se encontraba en las instalaciones de la universidad y se había encontrado con Lenalee quien ahora descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del albino, mientras éste le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

Una rabia e impotencia surgieron en su interior; cerró sus puños con rabia mientras sentía el rostro arder, ¿estaba sonrojada? ¿Por qué? No comprendía que ocurría con su cuerpo, su mente… Un gran nudo se formó, tanto en su garganta como en su estómago y las molestas ganas de explotar de ira y cuartear con su mugen a todo ser viviente que se encuentre en su radar, aparecieron.

Desvió la mirada al suelo, aquella vista le hacía mal y le repugnaba, porque muy en el fondo sabía que ambos hacían una linda pareja… Ambos eran muy nobles y dulces; se mordió su labio inferior y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, corría y corría y sin embargo, no sabía ¿a dónde iría? ¡Qué mierda! No le importaba dónde fuese, solo quería alejarse lo más posible, que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla: despertarse en su cama, con el reproductor sonando alguna canción espeluznante o gótica para tirarle toda la culpa a la condenada melodía, servirse un plato de soba y ver películas viejas con sus padres, soportaría eso… Si tan solo hubiese sido una pesadilla más.

Dejó de correr y se recostó por la pared que se encontraba junto a ella, le dolía la cabeza. Se encaminó hasta el primer baño que vio y la sorpresa fue al verse en el espejo: dos lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se acercó hasta el espejo para percatarse de que sean verdaderas y no un descuido de los conserjes; lastimosamente, eran verdaderas.

Se sentó sobre el lavatorio y guardó silencio para armonizar sus pensamientos, no podía regresar a su casa, su madre le armaría un escándalo y no estaba como para soportarla en su fase de "madre preocupada" y demás huevadas. Tampoco estaba muy emocionante la idea de volver a la clase, porque tendría que soportar tener clases con el albino de mierda y no quería verlo.

Se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y se sorprendió de encontrar un papel, lo miró y como si de la respuesta del cielo cayese, su "coartada" tenía nombre.

- Devito… Hmp. –Era la tarjeta que le había dado el azabache; no sabía si era el mejor momento pero necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Tomó su teléfono celular y discó el número del muchacho mientras esperaba con el molesto "Tuuu" en la línea.

- _¿Diga?_

- … -Suspiró. – Niño… ¿Tienes tiempo?

- _Ah, Yuu Kanda, ¿no? –_su voz sonaba tan burlona al reconocer la voz de la japonesa, y quizás fue por eso que ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia. -_ Claro, preciosa, ¿dónde te encuentro?_

- Estoy en la universidad… Y no me llames así.

-_ Ok como quieras, muñeca; paso por allí dentro de quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo?_

- Bien, pero no me—

Se colgó la llamada, miró su teléfono celular con un tic en el ojo y bajarse, del lavadero para salir del baño; luego prestaría algún cuaderno de algún compañero y se actualizaría en la materia, después de todo, sus calificaciones era una de las mejores y no podía mucho empeño en el estudio.

…

Abrió la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se ocupaba en llavear, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y una cabeza descansaba sobre su amplia espalda. Al principio se sorprendió pero solo había una persona en el mundo quien podía ser. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de su adorado parchudo.

Dirigió su brazo a la cintura del pelirrojo para atraerlo hacia sí mismo y besar aquellos labios que lo traen loco: en un principio fue un simple roce de labios que a cada segundo se intensificaba. Tyki comenzó a avanzar sin romper el beso hasta acorralar a Lavi contra la pared y acercar más su cuerpo a él y poder sentir la erección en el ojiverde. Se separó de él para mirarlo con gracia mientras éste respiraba agitadamente con los labios entreabiertos y lo miraba con necesidad.

- Te extrañe… -Oyó salir de los finos labios de Lavi y apegó aún más sus caderas para sentir nuevamente aquellas corrientes eléctricas que le provocaban despertar el placer en él.

- Igual yo, shonen… -Se dirigió hasta el cuello del menor para rozar con su nariz su tersa piel y lo que más le gustaba, provocar pudor en él: así que comenzó a besar su fino cuello para dejar uno que otro chupetón. Podía oír los suspiros que salían de Lavi con cada beso o lamida que le proporcionaba y eso hacía que el calor aumentara en su cuerpo.

- ¿P-Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí…? –su voz sonaba tan suplicante y excitante para el portugués que soltó unas risitas para mordisquear el nódulo de la oreja en el pelirrojo. –N-Nnn… ¿Q-Qué es t-tan gracioso…? ¿E-Eh, baka? –Dejó lo que hacía para mirar directo a su único ojo visible y besar sus labios con pasión mientras que lo encaminaba hasta el sofá aún envuelto en polietileno, recostándolo sobre éste mientras se sentaba sobre sus caderas, pero sin apoyarse mucho para no lastimarlo, pero sí lo necesario como para rozar sus erecciones; ambos dieron un pequeño gemido al sentirse uno al otro de aquella manera.

- E-Eres… Eres encantador, Shonen… Es eso lo que me causa gracia…

- N-No le veo lo gracioso e-en-

Tyki no lo dejó terminar, simplemente comenzó a besarlo para ir bajando de sus labios hasta su cuello nuevamente y con aquel recorrido de besos, aprovechaba para deshacerse de la playera que traía puesta el menor y al tenerlo con el torso descubierto, descendió sus besos al abdomen bien formado de Lavi quien reía totalmente sonrojado y un poco apenado. Tyki detuvo sus besos y el otro lo miró con extrañez así que se acercó nuevamente a su rostro para rozar sus labios y pronunciar…

- Te amo.

Lavi abrió los ojos con asombro, no era la primera vez que lo decía pero sí con aquella intensidad y con aquel tono tan serio y sensual. El menor se abrazó a su pareja para quedarse así un momento, hasta que Lavi comenzó a sentir como el mayor estaba bajándole los pantalones.

- ¡Tramposo! –Dijo soltándose del moreno y éste rió con astucia.

- Admítelo… -Se acercó al oído de Lavi para susurrarlo con sensualidad y con voz ronca. –Te encanta…

Lavi infló sus cachetes para mirar a un lado completamente sonrojado y sin poner alguna otra objeción fue como una afirmación a que continuase con lo que comenzó, pero él quería oírlo de sus labios.

- Dilo.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo dilo, tú sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa? –Tyki enarcó una ceja como queriéndole decir "¿me crees tonto?"

- Vamos, no es muy difícil… Son dos palabras, nada más.

- Sigue soñando.

- Dilo o sino no hago nada más y voy me voy a dormir tranquilamente, ¿te gusta la idea?

- No estoy para extorciones, Mik. –Respondió decidido el pelirrojo. –Además, tienes una erección a flor de piel…

- Existe la masturbación y el agua fría.

- Sí, claro… -Lavi estaba decidido y Tyki estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo amaba pero cuando se ponía con el orgullo en alto… Le parecía un juego de niños, y él… Amaba a los "niños".

Con rapidez dirigió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Lavi y éste al sentir su mano se sobre saltó, queriendo detenerlo, pero Tyki lo retenía mientras tomaba su miembro en su mano y comenzaba a masajearlo; Lavi arqueó su espalda debido al placer y comenzó a gemir dejando de forcejear contra Tyki.

- P-Para… D-Det-tente… T-Tyki… ¡A-AH!... –Respiraba con dificultad y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente mientras encarnaba sus uñas en el sofá que no tenía la culpa *pobre sofá T_T* hasta que no podía soportarlo más y accedió a lo que Tyki le exigía. –B-Bien… ¡Lo diré! –Tyki sonrió con victoria. - ¡P-Penétrame ya!

Tyki dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar con los ojos abiertos a su pareja quien poseía los ojos cerrados y el rostro colorado casi como su propio cabello por la vergüenza. El moreno comenzó a reír llamando la atención en el menor.

- ¡¿P-Por qué demonios te ríes? ¡¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar?

- Jaja, la verdad… -Lo miró. –Es que solo pedí que dijeras "me encanta"… -Un tic nervioso se formó en el pelirrojo quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Tyki lo abrazó a pesar de que el menor no se dejara debido al orgullo lastimado; así que el portugués se acercó nuevamente al oído de Lavi y susurrarle… -Pero me gustó aún más lo que habías dicho, shonen… -Llevó su mano nuevamente sobre el miembro del menor y acariciarlo levemente, haciendo que Lavi suspirara y se sonrojara aún más. –Pues comencemos… -Y así lamió su oreja.

…

**Notas Finales:**

*O* ¿Qué tal me salió el lime Laki? La verdad es que… ¡Me gusta! ^^ Me siento orgulloso… TOT

Je, y una notita para el _flash back_ del moyashi: no terminó allí, ¿eh? Falta unas cosillas más, pero si alguno ya se imagina unas que otras cosillas, onegaii… Aún no lo rebelen, pues me gustaría que hasta el próximo episodio todo quede en el misterio uhhhh… (XD)

Sip, nuevamente aparece Allena… T_T ¡POOOOOR QUEEEEE!... Bueno, principalmente es mi culpa verdad pero—_Ishi es acertado por un tomatoto dejándolo en el suelo— _Bien… pero esperen al próximo capi que está bien… ¡AREKAN! YEAAAAAH! ^O^

Me he tardado un poquito porque había un nuevo inquilino en mi casa… ¡NEKO! Sip, ¬¬ así es… ¡Lo llamé Ishi-kun! Porque se tenía se me parecía en los ojitos… *O* además, sería mi contraparte falina! *Ishi vestido de neko* pero lastimosamente… ya no habita mi hogar TTTT_TTTT Porque mis padres odian los gatos y salió patitas a la calle… *gomen, es una frase que oí en una novel mexicana que me dejo con la cara de WTF?*

Y creo que eso es todo… ¿Nee? Así que… **SAYONARAAAA!**


	20. Un nuevo ritmo cardiaco

…

**Psicología Amorosa:**

…

**Autor Original: -Ishiyama-san**

…

**Ideas Otorgadas: -Maru Ishiyama**

**Springover.**

…

**Notas del autor:**

Hi!...

Primero que nada… ¡Sigo con vida! Aunque por poco tiempo porque de seguro me quieren matar… jejeje *risa forzada* Coff coff… Bien, lamento tanto este tiempo sin actualizar, tenía mis exámenes en el colegio y necesitaba ponerme serio en ellos! ^^U

Luego vino el tema de que se acabó el internet en casa… buuuu… estuve en sufrimiento rondando por unas moneditas e ir al cyber! Jojojo

Bueno..!

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, enserio! ^^ Y también a las personas que dejan un comentario al final de cada capítulo…! XD

**Kotoko-noda:** ¡Hi! See.. Tim cosplayeado de Sakura fue un divague y pegaaa! Jeje, y la frase del Conde fue algo que un pariente mío había dicho, cuando le objetaron su gordura… ^^ jojo también ame la sección Lacky! Es una de mis parejas preferidas! YEAH! *O* gracias por el comentario Kotoko-chan, y perdona la desvergonzada tardanza (TT^TT) Te cuidas! ^^

**Reela:** Hola hola! *saluda estilo Shinigami-sama de Soul Eater* Tienes razón, el allena solo sirve para una sola cosa… ¡Joder a Kanda! Muajajaja *Mirada asesina por parte del samurái* C-Coff coff… Volviendo al review, y sip, fue un poco inesperado eso, pero dime si Allen no debe de estar con los celos de punta, desho? Bueno… Saludos y Ja ne!

**Haruhi Juliette Pon:** *Alejándose lentamente de la pantalla intentando huir, pero es amordazado, atado, silenciado, y todo lo que termine en "ado"… ¡DADO! XD… Sumimase, onee-sama! Pero era necesario la intervención del Allena! Jeje ^^U Y la mera verdad si aprecio mi vida, onee-san! Onegaii! Todo menos vudú.. *mirada suplicante* Y tu fic… ¡LO AMO! See… el tema! Jajaja bye! ^^

**Ika-oni:** Hi! Jojo me gustaron tus fotos… excepto el de la abuela… es medio raro, jojo! ^^ Y Karin es una tremenda p**** así que no hay drama, haré que se suicide… es mentira, se la necesita en éste fic como tercerita ofrecida XD *alejándose de ika-chan* no me gusta la katana contra mi cuellito.. sniff.. actualizaré! Bye bye! ^^

**Strawberrykoneko:** Hola! ^^ y ya ves.. u_u mis padres tampoco les simpatizan mucho los nekos! Jojo, ^^ yo también tengo complejo de neko en ocaciones…! ¡También tengo un cascabel! Nya~ se llama Ten Ten! Nya~ Ishi daisuki Ten Ten! Coff coff, gomen… *el estado neko se desinfla como Tanaka-san XD* Y comenzando con el review: hai hai, iremos resolviendo esas dudas, desho? Y Allen… bueno, si Kanda tiene que encargarse de eso XD jojo pero no te preocupes, forma parte del team anti-lena y vamos a evitar que ella se lo gane! YOSH! *mirada fogosa* jojo bueno, no! ^^ jojo seee, el Lacky siempre hace babear *al igual que el Yullen XL* así que… *secándose la baba* no soy de esos jeje ^^U Siempre te dejaré saludos, desho! Ja ne! °w°

**Chizuru Elric Asakura:** Hola hola! Claro, aquí ta la conti! Gracias por tu comentario, desho! Y hay más más más diversión en este capi, yeah! ^^

**xXxHydeistxXx: **¡Onee-san! *lanzándose a abrazarla* nya~ aquí traigo la continuación! Yeah! jojo, es inevitable, tengo que cortar en lo bueno así quedan con un °W° y van a querer leer más y más yeah! XD Gracias por los ánimos, y trataré de no ausentarme tanto en el msn como en mis historias! Chaíto! ^^

**Racksha Yami:** ¡Hi! Daishobu? *le tiene una curita* Yeah! XD Jojo, gomen por el Allena, pero es inevitable *risa forsada* en realidad no jojojo *risa estilo las alumnas de Lobelia* jojo see, Allen celoso! Wii ^^ y si Kanda se pone así… sep, =w= fin del mundo! Yeah! 8D Nya~ adoré tu divague… *desangrándose* So Cute! –maldición, mi lado gay… jajajajaja- gomen gomen! u_u el lado neko tiene su lado negativo… ojojo XD Saludos!

**Nikoniko-chan:** jojo comenzar maldiciendo a Karin! Yeah! eres la ídola! XD no hay drama, comenta cuando puedas, y cuando Chibi delfin-san no te acose… ¬¬ *mirando mal al chibi* jajajaja… me gustó el capi de "Amar sin límites" jojojojo ¡Idola! XD Te cuidas… y también cuídate del chibi manítaco como su padre ¬¬ *mirando nuevamente mal al chibi, quien saca de QUIEN SABE DONDE una sierra eléctrica* ¡Devuélvele eso a Grell-san! ¡No debes usarlo! ¡WAAAA! *ishi corre de la sierra eléctrica… corrección… Arma de shinigami personalizado XD*

**HaindiR:** Hoooolas! XD sep, estaban muy ricas espero más galletitas, desho! ^^ Gracias, en verdad me gusta que te gusten XD los capis jeje Tranquila, hay más descubriciones (nueva palabra XD) sobre Alma, así que… Disfrútalo! ^^ Jojo, Allen sigue siendo Allen y me es muy kawaii! °w° jajaja see Karin es la p**** de la historia, así que… definitivamente, tendrá enfrentamientos contra Kanda, Yeah! X Tranquila, hay más Arekan y a Lenalee casi se la nombran jejeje XP Gracias! Y ja ne! ^^

**Megagirl3:** Ohaiou! ^^ *ya es de mañana XD* jajaja me mató lo de "Capi-chan" seee estuvo bueno! Jooo! Es posible, *la verdad nunca pensé que Allen sería otaku* mentira…. Jajjaa con el tonito de Hare Hare Jukai, o las pantunflas de pikachu… jajajaja cualquiera diría eso! XD UP ALLEN UP! Jjajaja, me copó lo de "_la gente de pelo blanco y joven ya no está asalvo_" XDDDDDDD See, Kanda dando galleta a Karin se disfruta =w= (galleta=golpes, perdón, es mi idioma jojojo Xo) Jajajajaja tus divagues son "EL TEMA" con lo de Kami-sama… XDDDD *se parte de risa en el suelo* gomen u_u Wiii… Comida! *lanza contra Megagirl como cual hambriento en etapa "devora todo a su paso" jojojo y tranqui que Delfin-san aparecerá pronto XD! Chaito!

**Helena:** Ohaio! *dando la bienvenida* gracias por tu comentario nya~ No temas, que de éste fic no me separo jojojo solo cuando hay exámenes! u_u* Gracias y te daré la dirección para "un perro como Tim" cuando lo logre localizar también… u_u jojo quiero a un Tim-inu-chan, pero sin tanta "mentalidad Hitler-san" pero creo que aún no aparecen esos prototipos… buaaa! Jeje bueno, gracias nuevamente y espero tus reviews, desho? ^^

¡Hai! Y así termina la sección de "saludos YEAH" bueno, solo el saludos, ¬¬ lo otro es parte de mi hiperactividad incomprendida, ^^…

Ha, antes de que lo olvide… tengo unas advertencias para las yaoistas! ^^ Esta historia tendrá un giro de 180° grados, así que se volverá hetero… como pareja principal AlLena *contando los segundos de explosión yaoistica* 3… 2… 1… ¡Capum! Era broma… ^^ jojojo… XD perdón, no me pude contener! Jejeje

Pero la advertencia era verdadera…!

Adv 1: Insisto, no me maten…! T^T de entrada hay un poco de AlLena… así que por favor… ¡Piedad! TnT

Adv 2: Para las yaoistas con desangro promiscuo, debo advertirles que hay mucho pero MUCHO DeviDero (DevitoxJasdero), YEAH! INCESTO! *Desangrándose*…

Adv 3: ¡Lacky! Wiiiiiii…!

Adv 4: ¡Allen celoso! Oh, Yeah! XP

Adv 5: *cuantas advertencias, OMG!* bueno, el cuatro si que es una advertencia… ¡Kanda sonrojada! *¬*… Allen picholo… y AREKAN! *APLAUSOS* Lo que la familia esperaba, (¿?) y aquí lo tienen!

Bien… creo que hasta aquí llegan las advertencias! Disfruten! ^^U

…

Se acomodó la corbata mientras se peinaba los cabellos rebeldes, dejando su aspecto presentable; un tic nervioso con unas ganas terribles de golpear al director Komui Lee volvieron a su ser, recordando lo acontecido minutos atrás:

‹‹_Había dejado la comodidad de su hogar o mejor dicho, la sofocante presencia de Link y la despreocupada altanería de Cross dentro de SU hogar, que perdió toda pizca de comodidad con los dos pendejos nombrados en las anteriores líneas… Para dar un respiro de todo ello, y concebir una mente pacífica con la cual pensar bien._

_Mientras iba camino a "no sé dónde" se recordó que aparte de la labor de psicólogo, también tenía otra labor como docente. Paró en seco su caminata… Se puso a pensar por unos segundos, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces como dando una carta de invitación a su cerebro para ponerse a trabajar y recibir como respuesta… Echar a correr lo más que podía en dirección a la Universidad dónde ejercía el cargo de maestro._

_Fue una de sus tantas olímpicas corridas para no decir que llegó con el alma saliéndole por…_

_- ¿A-Allen-kun?_

_Subió su mirada hasta la entrada de la institución para percatarse de la presencia de Lenalee Lee; al recuperar el aliento y su alma, iba a saludarla como acostumbraba, pero se percató de rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas, de seguro por tanto llorar; y cuando se disponía a pronunciar algo, ella directamente se abrazó a él mientras infundía en su pecho sus lágrimas._

_- L-Le…_

_- P-Perdona… t-todo esto… A-Allen-kun… -Decía entre sollozos e hipos característicos del llanto. Él tan solo acarició su cabeza mientras la abrazaba._

_- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Lenalee. Ya era hora que te devolviera el favor. Pero… -La separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. -no me gusta verte llorar… Eres demasiado linda como para ocultar tu rostro tras las lágrimas._

_La chica se ruborizó a más no poder para desviar la mirada, pero aquellas palabras solo hicieron que las lágrimas bajaran aún más, puesto que sabía que esas palabras solo eran consuelos que iban dirigidos para una niña, pues es así como él la veía, como una niña._

_- No llores. –Pronunció nuevamente Allen; esas dos últimas palabras no pudo soportarlas más y nuevamente echó en llanto mientras se abrazaba a él._

_- ¡P-Permíteme abrazarte una vez más… Allen-kun! ¡P-Por favor! –no podía negarle tal cosa, era una muchacha muy linda y tierna, pero a parte de todo eso, era su amiga, y él siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para personas como ella._

_Cuando el llanto de la chica comenzó a cesar hasta solo dejar rastros de la respiración inconstante por los sollozos, ésta se alejó de Allen, muy apenada. No dijo nada, en cambio, podía saber que la chica estaba muy avergonzada._

_- No tienes-_

_- ¡Aléjate de ella, pulpo pervertido! –Y una fuerte carpeteada fue lo que lo dejó en el suelo, al tiempo que oía un… "¡Nii-san!" seguido de un tremendo ruido, como si se estuviese pateando una bolsa de boxeo._

_Al recobrar el conocimiento y dejar que su cabeza le de vueltas y vueltas, a parte de la resaca de anoche mezclados con el reciente golpe. Se fijó en un Komui postrado en el suelo con cascaditas en los ojos y una Lenalee junto a él percatándose de que su hermano no se levantara durante los siguientes minutos._

_- ¿Q-Qué me golpeó? –preguntó Allen, aunque con el panorama de Komui en el suelo, ya tenía una pista._

_- ¡Allen-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? –acudió Lenalee hasta él._

_- Tranquila, solo fue un golpe… Tú hermano está… -dijo al ver que el chino parecía no tener signos vitales._

_- N-No es nada, despertará en cuanto vuelva en sí o alguien lo despierte con la coartada de "Lenalee se va a casar" o algo así. –rió forzosamente._

_- O-Oh, comprendo… ^^U Pues, de alguna manera es una alivio ver a Komui-san, pues tenía que hablarle de algo. –miró nuevamente a Komui postrado en el suelo. –Pero mejor lo busco en otro momento._

_- De acuerdo… -Y en cuanto iba a darle a Allen un beso en la mejilla, una carpeta se interpuso, mandando volar nuevamente a Allen contra el suelo._

_- ¡Asqueroso pulpo! –y así Komui comenzó a zarandear a Allen._

_- ¡Komui soy yo, Allen! ¡No soy ningún depravado!_

_- ¡Jajaja, eso dicen todos…! –Rió maniáticamente hasta que quedó Knock out! Por cortesía de Lenalee._

_Pasada la conmoción… En la oficina del director._

_- Bien, Allen-kun… -Dijo Komui, sentado en su sillón tras su escritorio, con una sonrisa amable y varios chichones en la cabeza con muchos raspones en la cara y la ropa un poco sucia. –Que te recuperes pronto, y no te preocupes… Mandaré un reemplazante, pero nuevamente, agradezco el gesto de avisar que no dispondrás de enseñar. ¡Sayonara! –Al retirarse de la oficina, se fijó en el rostro de la chica, él solo sonrió, agitando su mano en forma de despedida, tranquilizándola.››_

Siguió su camino hacia las afueras de la universidad para percatarse de la presencia de cierto motociclista deteniendo su motor frente a las instalaciones de la Black Order. El joven llevaba una camisa blanca, abierta en el cuello y unos pantalones jeans; no pudo ver el rostro debido al casco.

Al parecer el chico recién llegado lo conocía, puesto que levantó su mano en forma de saludo en dirección al albino, quien lo miró extrañado, y percatándose de ello, el muchacho retiró el casco de su cabeza para dejar ver su rostro…

- ¡¿D-Devito? –dijo asombrado al reconocerlo, quien sonrió infantilmente ante la sorpresa del mayor.

- ¿Cómo estás, Allen? Creí que estarías en clases en estos momentos. –Dijo el moreno sin bajarse de la motocicleta.

- E-Eh… Estoy indispuesto así que vine a comunicarlo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Pues ciertamente, si… -dijo ampliando su sonrisa, cuyo gesto, extrañó al albino.

- No es hora de llegada, moyashi. –se giró sorprendido al oír la voz de la japonesa y al verla bajar las escaleras con aquel semblante tan frío, característico en ella. Se giró hasta donde Devito como preguntándole con la mirada ¿qué hacía Kanda allí? Y si tenía que ver con la persona a la cual él estaba esperando.

El muchacho en la motocicleta sonrió con alarde en el aire mientras que respondía con aquella mirada tan impetuosa un tremendo y rotundo: "claro que sí". Allen se quedó procesando la información por unos minutos; minutos suficientes como para que Kanda llegara hasta donde Devito y éste le tendiese el casco, digamos que fue allí cuando el cerebro de Allen hizo contacto.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Por qué subes a la moto de Devito como si fuesen amigos íntimos?

- Oh, vamos, Allen… ¿Acaso lo que escucho son celos? –dijo divertido Devito mientras encendía el motor.

- Kanda… -Miró a la chica, ésta tenía la mirada fija en el casco, dando la espalda al albino, quien buscaba respuestas coherentes, o mejor dicho, coherentes para él. -¿Cuándo ocurrió toda ésta amistad, eh?

- … -Kanda no lo miraba y así estuvo por unos segundos hasta hablar. –El día en que confundiste de paciente, moyashi. –respondió simplemente, acercándose hasta el móvil.

- ¡Espera! –Dijo Allen sujetándola del brazo, antes de que pudiera montar la moto. - ¿El día en que qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Lenalee? Ya que últimamente, juegas al "doctor corazón" y dejas de lado tu profesión. Claro, mientras más pacientes tengas, más divertido se vuelve… ¿No? –Allen se quedó boquiabierto, pero no solo por las palabras de la muchacha, sino por la falta de expresión en su rostro. Débilmente, soltó el brazo de la chica y Kanda no esperó nada más para montarse en la moto, detrás de Devito y colocarse el casco.

- ¡Nos vemos, Allen! –Se despidió el moreno al tiempo en que arrancaba el motor y ambos partían, perdiéndose de la vista del oji-plata.

- … -No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, tenía un nudo tremendo tanto en la garganta como en el estómago, sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir tras la motocicleta, pararla y agarrar a Kanda para gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba, para luego besarla… Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Movió sus pies, dando media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, necesitaba una ducha, una en donde no le importase cuánto ha de venir la factura del agua.

…

- ¡¿A dónde quieres ir, preciosa? –Preguntó Devito con la voz un poco elevada, debido al ruido de las calles y de la propia motocicleta; Kanda chasqueó la lengua molesta, haciendo sonreír al menor.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así…! –Le contestó con su tono frío.

- ¡Je, como quieras! Pero no has contestado aún, pre— Cuando iba a decirle nuevamente de aquella manera, sintió un pinchazo en su espalda, haciéndolo callar de inmediato. – ¡Jaja, ok… Veo que en tu caso, perro que ladra sí muerde!

- Tsk… ¡Solo quería salir de aquel lugar, no tenía pensado ningún lugar en especial!

- ¡De acuerdo, yo elijo! –por un momento, Kanda se había arrepentido de dejar en las manos de aquel "niño" su próxima parada… ¿Qué por qué lo decía? Pues al decir aquella oración, oyó una risa un tanto… ¿Macabra? Seguido de acelerar la moto y dejar rastros de polvo, al igual que su alma.

…

_« ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Lenalee? Ya que últimamente, juegas al "doctor corazón" y dejas de lado tu profesión. Claro, mientras más pacientes tengas, más divertido se vuelve… ¿No? »_

Apretó sus puños con rabia mientras seguía caminando, aquellas palabras las tenía muy presente, estaba confundido y más que nada estaba molesto, ¿cómo si él tuviese algo que ver con Lena—

Se detuvo en seco mientras parpadeó un par de veces…

- No será que… -Una bola de paja pasó volando frente suyo. - ¡Jajaja! Cómo si fuera posible… ¡Kanda esta-

- ¡Ohaio, Moyashi-chan! –se giró ante el saludo y ver la graciosa sonrisa de Lavi, mientras éste se acercaba hasta él.

- Lavi… ¿Cómo estas? –Pensó por un momento. - ¿No deberías estar en la universidad?

- … -El pelirrojo se paró en seco y un notorio sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que buscaba desesperadamente una excusa. - ¡E-E-Eso… ¿Y qué hay de ti, he? ¡Menudo profesor nos mandan! –Allen comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo y un aura negativa lo rodeó.

- Pasamos de tema… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sugirió Allen arreglándose la corbata, recibiendo como respuesta una cara de alivio por parte de Lavi.

- Me quedé dormido en la biblioteca y debo entregar un encargo del el viejo Panda – Dijo rebuznando con molestia.

- Ya veo… -Desvió la mirada. –Pues saludas a tu abuelo de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? –iba a retomar su caminata hasta que Lavi lo detuvo.

- Moyashi-chan… -Llamó. -¿Cómo anda Yuu? –un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aún no se había girado pero podía sentir los fríos ojos de Lavi en su espalda y ver a Lavi serio era cosa rara, pero verlo molesto…

Allen se giró y confirmó lo que temía: Lavi tenía un fondo oscuro mientras el cielo se nubló apareciendo de repente unos truenos y rayos, con la banda sonora de Chukie como fondo. -¿Sabes…? -continuó Lavi. –He visto pasar a Yuu-chan montada en una motocicleta ¡Abrazada a un extraño! ¿Puedes explicarme que ocurrió?

El rostro de horror de Allen cambió al recordar aquella escena tan molesta que ya le venía como nada la escenita de Lavi, así que frunció el ceño molesto.

- Ya es grande, ¿no te parece? Que haga lo que le pegue la gana… -Dijo lo último como un murmuro resentido.

- Veo que ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos… -El rostro psicópata que hace unos momentos portaba el pelirrojo uni-ojo, junto con el fondo y la banda sonora desaparecieron como arte de magia.

- Es una larga historia. –Finalizó Allen como contentando con aquella frase tan usada al futuro interrogatorio de su amigo pelirrojo.

- Bueno… -El chico dio pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro del albino con una sonrisa amigable. –Tengo tiempo de sobra, ¿te gusta el café o prefieres mejor un té? Tranquilo, yo pago.

Un tic nervioso nuevamente portó el ojo derecho del inglés, quien pensaba oponerse pero pronto sintió como Lavi lo tomaba de la muñeca y mágicamente ya se encontraban frente a un café y si esto llaman "rapidez" ¿cómo explican el hecho que ya tenía entre sus manos una taza de café caliente, sentados en una mesa uno frente a otro.

Estaba mirando atentamente al líquido oscuro en la taza blanca de porcelana mientras se preguntaba ¿quién tenía más complejo de hermana? ¿Ó Komui por Lenalee? ¿O Lavi por Kanda?

- Moyashi-chan, -lo despertó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

- E-Eh… -Suspiró. – "_Y se suponía que el psicólogo era yo… ja"_ –pensó interiormente el albino.

…

Parpadeó un par de veces y a pesar de ello, no comprendía muy bien que se suponía estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

- O-Oi… -Dijo de manera un tanto siniestra y aún más con la sobre que le daba a sus ojos su largo flequillo y luego tomar a Devito por el cuello de su camisa. -¡¿Qué demonios hacemos en una feria? –el pintoresco fondo era de una feria muy animada que claramente no iba con la "ética moral" de Yuu Kanda.

- Ara ara, ¿no me dejaste a cargo del lugar? –Kanda tenía un tic en el ojo y certeramente quería asesinar a ese sujeto y más por el hecho de que tenía razón. Soltó entonces a Devito, cruzándose de brazos y mirar a su alrededor. –No me eches la culpa, tenía que venir a buscar a mi hermano.

- ¿H-Hermano? –Haciendo memoria, recordaba al rubio de amplia sonrisa de labios cocidos que siempre estaba junto al moreno azabache. -No sabía que aún le gustase las ferias.

- No está aquí por voluntad propia… -Devito sonrió para ingresar al lugar seguido de Kanda y tan solo al entrar, ambos oyeron un fuerte grito…

- ¡DEEEEVIIIII! –Seguidamente de ver a su hermano todo lloroso correr en dirección suya y saltar para abrazarlo. Un fondo de pétalos de rosa y banda sonora cursi aparece muy al estilo Ouran. –D-Devi… T-Te he extrañado mucho…

- Tranquilo, Dero… Ahora estoy contigo… -decía mientras se abrazaba aún más a su hermano.

- "¿Q-Qué demonios…?" - Kanda veía toda la escena incestuosa con un tic molesto en el ojo, si seguían así pronto vomitaría. –Bien, ya tienes a tu hermano ahora sácame de éste lugar…

- Devi, ¿y ésta? –Dijo señalando a Kanda, ella chasqueó la lengua con molestia al ser identificada como "ésta".

- Ja, vino conmigo; entonces, Dero… ¿Conseguiste lo que te pidió Road? –el semblante de felicidad en el rubio cambió a uno de molestia.

- Así es. –Y mostró una bolsa de dulces. –Me costó todos mis ahorros… No entiendo ¿por qué no lo compra de otro lugar? En las ferias solo está más caro -Lo dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Je, al menos te dejará en paz por un tiempo, Dero. Bien, andando… -Se subió a la moto seguido tanto de Jasdero como de Kanda, pero antes de encender el motor, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo atendió.

- Ho—

- _Elimínala ahora… _-Devito abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella voz era de… Road. Él sabía que ella estaba por alguna parte observándolos y estaba en su plan eliminar de alguna manera a Kanda, pero…

Tragó saliva para mirar por el rabillo del ojo y la sonrisa inocente de su hermano fue la respuesta.

- ¿Quién era, Devi?

- …S-Solo Lulu, quiere que lleguemos para cenar… -Rió forzosamente. -"_P-Perdóname, Dero…" _–pensó encendiendo el motor. -¿Dónde te dejo, Kanda?

- Puedes llevarme a mi casa. –Dijo sin gana alguna.

- ¡Ok, tú me indicas el camino, ¿de acuerdo? -La motocicleta comenzó a andar, algo le estaba preocupando a Kanda como si esto le daba mala espina, y todo confirmaba cuando no se detuvo ante el semáforo, es más aceleró la corrida.

- ¡Devito, ¿qué demonios…? -El chico no la escuchaba, sabía que el exceso de velocidad podía llevar a un futuro accidente, ¿qué tenía el pendejo en la cabeza? – ¡Baja la velocidad, recuerda que llevas pasajeros, idiota! -Un auto había doblado en la esquina pero en lugar de que Devito se detuviera, aceleró más. -¡Detente! –Gritaron tanto Jasdero como Kanda. Cerró los ojos y el gran resonar de la motocicleta estrellándose contra el auto, acalló todo a su alrededor.

Podía sentir el frío asfalto contra su cuerpo, y ver a Jasdero y a Devito tendidos al igual que ella sobre la calle, ninguno de los dos se movían; la sofocante presión de los curiosos rodeándolos era tan molesto, poco a poco cerraba los ojos, pero pudo oír como alguien gritaba su nombre con desesperación.

- ¡Kanda Kanda! –la conciencia comenzó a abandonarla para cerrar por completo sus ojos.

…

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, apenas recordaba que fue lo que le había ocurrido. Comenzó a situarse en la realidad, mirando a su alrededor y confirmar de que se encontraba en un hospital, pero lo reconoció más por el olor que por otra cosa; fue cuando comenzó a recordar el accidente y al imprudente de Devito…

- U-Uh… L-Lo golpearé cuando lo vea… -Murmuró.

- Veo que tus instintos asesinos vuelven en sí… -Giró sus ojos con un poco de pesadez hasta la persona junto a ella, sentado en una silla cerca de su camilla, con aquella sonrisa que transmite seguridad y hace que no tengas miedo… ¿Qué carajo estaba diciendo? Solo era el moyashi… Un moyashi con ojos rojizos, ¿estaba llorando?

- M-Mo-yashi… ¿T-Tú me…?

- No te esfuerces tanto, el suero te prohíbe hablar mucho. –dijo señalando el líquido transparente dentro del plástico que iba inyectado en su muñeca.

- C-Como sea… -Giró su rostro evitando mirarlo, puesto que tenía ganas de golpear aquel rostro de tranquilidad. Un incómodo silencio intervino, y sin mirarlo dijo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? –se sentó sobre la cama mientras estiraba sus adormecidos brazos.

- El doctor dijo que no tardarías mucho en recuperarte, solo bastaría con reposo, quizás hasta te den de alta pronto…

- Ya veo. Bien, -Allen levantó la vista a la japonesa, y ésta trataba de incorporarse fuera de la camilla, pero perdió el equilibrio en cuanto puso un pie sobre el suelo. Allen la tomó de la cintura evitando que cayera; todo había pasado tan despacio para Kanda, como si se fuese en cámara lenta, pero a la vez, todo comenzó a acelerar y al darse cuenta ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Allen. –M-Moya…

- S-Solo… –Kanda no comprendía a qué venía aquello, su cuerpo no respondía aún muy bien, debido al suero, estaba concentrada en el hombre frente suyo que se abrazaba aún más a su cuerpo; por un momento, pudo sentir sobre la fina tela blanca que la vestía, unas ligeras y tibias lágrimas. – Solo d-déjame abrazarte… un minuto. –El cuerpo de Allen daba pequeños temblores y desprendía sollozos; Kanda ya no veía al psicólogo molesto o al profesor moyashi, sino, veía a un niño, como si se tratase de un quinceañero nada más. –Je… -Oyó una risa un tanto irónica por parte del albino. –Me pregunto… ¿P-Por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta…lo que realmente sentía por ti? –Kanda abrió grandemente los ojos, anonadada por lo que estaba oyendo.

- M-Moyashi… ¿Q-Qué es todo esto? ¡¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡Si hay una cámara oculta, te juro que—

- Kanda. –La aludida calló. Allen se separó un poco de ella, alzando el rostro para verla. El muchacho tenía los ojos rojos, y las mejillas húmedas al igual que sonrojadas, aquel sujeto no era el moyashi que estaba acostumbrada a ver. -¿Sabes? C-Cuando te ví en el asfalto sangrando… Tuve miedo… -Sonrió. –No sabía que sería de mi vida sin verte de nuevo, o escucharte hablar, o discutir contigo… Tenía miedo de acostumbrarme a ello, pero sabía que por mucho que tratase nunca podría… Fue cuando me dí cuenta del gran idiota que soy… Porque los idiotas son los que ven la respuesta a sus preguntas cuando éstas chocan contra ellos de la peor manera… Al pensar que te podría perder, me di cuenta que… T-Tú…-

- ¡Con su permiso…! –La enfermera y al igual que Kanda y Allen quedaron petrificados; la mujer por la vergüenza de interrumpir, y los otros dos por la escenita que estaban dando; ambos se separaron y miraron alarmados y sonrojados, mirando desentendidamente puntos contrarios. –L-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos… Pero, necesitaba que la paciente complete unos formularios.

- B-Bien… -Kanda iba a dirigirse hasta donde la enfermera, pero fue detenida por Allen.

- De eso nada, Kanda, yo completaré por ti; vuelve a la camilla. –Le dedicó una sonrisa para acercarse luego a la enfermera quien le tendió las hojas de informes.

- Tú no me das órdenes, moyashi baka. –se cruzó de brazos.

- Podrías perder el equilibrio y estaré muy lejos de ti como para atraparte… -dijo divertido Allen sentándose en una silla junto a una pequeña mesita para completar lo que la enfermera le había tendido.

- ¡Ah, cómo si fuera que necesito tu ayuda para ponerme de pié!

- Solo haz lo que te digo, estás asustando a la enfermera, Bakanda.

- S-Señorita, será mejor que se acomode en la camilla, aún su cuerpo está entumecido por los relajantes. –Dijo amablemente la enfermera con algo de temor por la mirada asesina que portaba la japonesa. –Así podré inspeccionarle mejor, aunque aparentemente ya esté mejor, quizás hasta pueda darle de alta.

- Tsk… -Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se subió nuevamente a la camilla blanca, sentándose al borde con las piernas colgando. Cuando la enfermera se acercó a ella le dijo en voz baja -Señorita, déjeme decirle que tiene un novio muy atento, veo que la quiere mucho ¡Qué envidia! –Le murmuró grácilmente, a lo que Kanda se ruborizó un poco desviando la mirada hacia Allen, éste estaba concentrado en el papeleo. –T-Tsk… Él no es-

- ¡Oi, Kanda! –Llamó Allen. – Unas cuantas preguntas son personales, así que lo dejo a tu cargo.

- ¿Por qué no me los diste desde un comienzo, moyashi? –Allen le sacó la lengua infantilmente a lo que Kanda gruñó molesta arrebatándole las hojas de sus manos para comenzar a leerlos puntos en blanco y completarlos, para luego devolvérselo a la enfermera.

- Bien, ahora me retiro… ¡Pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo! –Ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza con un poco de molestia y vergüenza.

- Moyashi… -Llamó la japonesa. –Tengo hambre.

- Iré a ver que hay en la cafetería. –antes de salir, oyó nuevamente la voz de Kanda.

- En la cafetería no hay soba. –remató.

- ¿Soba? ¿A ésta hora?

- Tienes algún problema, si no quieres traérmela iré yo misma hasta una tienda y…

- Ok, ok... Ya voy. –Dijo a grandes zancadas cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Haa… -Suspiró ya en el pasillo caminando en dirección a la salida para buscar la anhelada tienda donde se pueda vender soba. –No quiero imaginarme a Kanda cuando esté embarazada… -Abrió los ojos por lo que acababa de decir, deteniendo sus pasos imaginándose a Kanda con la pancita redonda, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios para luego…- ¡Jajaja! –Echó a reír como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

Siguió caminando pensando divertido en aquel divague momentáneo, cuando vio a una chica con un sombrero negro cruzar junto a él, sintió un extraño presentimiento y se paró allí mismo viendo como la muchacha seguía su caminata silenciosa, vestida con una falda púrpura y la playera negra, el gorro prohibía ver su cabello, pero supuso ser negro.

Desconfió de sus pensamientos culpando todo el trajín y el susto del día, a sí que siguió su camino hasta fuera del hospital.

...

Caminaba por la acera sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta parecía que lo hacía por inercia. Estaba un tanto preocupado por Yuu, sabía que la estaba dejando a un lado, aunque no fuera esa su intención, a decir verdad, Moyashi-chan la tenía bien entretenida, así que… ¿Por qué tenía este mal presentimiento acumulado en su pecho? Detuvo sus pasos y se llevó su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

- ¡Debe de ser mi imaginación! –decía con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía caminando, portándola en su rostro. – Are… -Se fijó, la esquina siguiente era la que llevaba al departamento de Tyki. Sonrió. –Creo que no le vendría mal una visita.

Aceleró sus pasos para doblar en la esquina y quizás sea el hecho de volverlo a ver, lo que hizo que acelerara aún más sus pasos hasta terminar corriendo. Su sonrisa era como la de un niño impaciente por ver el interior de su regalo, envuelto con un moño.

Comenzó a descender la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Frunció molesto el ceño.

- Soy un idiota… -Continuó caminando pero con pasos tranquilos y pasivos, hasta ver el edificio donde su "novio" se encontraba.

- Lavi-kun. –Se sorprendió al oír su nombre, se dio vuelta para saber quien le había llamado; una señora ya mayor, más o menos treinta años, aproximadamente, quien se hallaba barriendo el patio. -¿Vienes a ver a Mik-san hoy?

- ¡Oh, señora casera, ¿cómo esta? –Sonrió amablemente. –E-Eh, si… ¿Se encuentra, verdad?

- Si, aunque creo que tiene una visita… -Dijo pensativa con el dedo en su labio inferior.

- ¿Una…V-Visita? –preguntó confundido.

…

El moreno dio un hondo suspiro, se notaba la preocupación en ello, más que cansancio. Miraba de manera perdida a su hermano postrado en la camilla con unos cuantos vendajes, tanto en la cabeza, brazo y pecho. Comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho el doctor sobre el estado de su hermano.

‹‹_Había comenzado a recuperar la conciencia, buscando algo que identificar a lo largo de la blanca y monótona habitación. Vio a un hombre adulto con una bata, suponiendo ser el médico._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Jasdero-kun? –dijo corroborando el nombre entre las páginas que correspondían los estudios del rubio._

_- B-Bien… ¿Qué ocu…-Como si de un golpe se tratase, los recuerdos del accidente volvieron a él y casi saltando, tomó al médico del cuello de su bata, para acercarlo hacia sí. -¡¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡¿Cómo se encuentra, viejo?_

_- E-Eh… J-Jasdero-kun, suélteme por favor… Le diré, pero cálmese primeramente. –El rubio pensó por un momento, decidiéndose si soltarlo o no. Dio un suspiro para así hacerlo y mirarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos dorados y hermosos. –Uff… Bueno, su hermano ha sufrido más daños que usted, -el rostro de Jasdero se hundió en una mueca de incredibilidad y preocupación, pero antes de saltar nuevamente por el médico, éste atinó a decir: -Está fuera de peligro, así que por favor, no se precipite._

_- Haa… -Dio un suspiro de alivio, para luego volver a mirarlo. -¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Dónde está?_

_- Está en la sala vecina, está fuera de peligro pero… -No pudo terminar de hablar; el rubio se levantó de un salto de donde se hallaba para, casi corriendo, dejar la habitación e ir hasta donde se reposaba Devito. Entró de inmediato y su alma dio un giro completo al ver el estado en que se encontraba._

_Tenía la máscara de gas, mientras unos cables estaban sujetos tanto de sus muñecas como sobre su pecho. Se encontraba vendado y un brazo enyesado._

_- Jasdero-kun… -El médico se encontraba junto a él. –Está fuera de peligro… Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda entrar en él. Así que por favor, guarde la calma._

_- ¿Qué tan mal está mi hermano? –Preguntó mirando fijamente a su gemelo en cama. El médico dio un suspiro. –Tras la caída de la motocicleta, se rompió dos costillas, el brazo derecho; gracias a Dios, el casco le salvó de cosas más graves. _

_El hombre se giró para ver al rubio, tratando de animarlo, pero éste tenía la mirada molesta, y los puños cerrados, temblando de impotencia._

_- Es muy unido con Devito, ¿no? –Sonrió. –Tiene un hermano quien lo ama de verdad; antes de que cayeran ambos en el suelo, Devito-kun se usó a sí mismo como resorte, para que usted, Jasdero-kun no saliera herido. –Miró al moreno en la camilla. –Arriesgó su propia vida, por la suya… Eso no lo hace cualquiera. –El hombre dejó de hablar al ver cómo unas finas lágrimas caían silenciosas por las mejillas del rubio._

_- I-Idiota… -_

_- Jasdero-kun, será mejor que regrese usted también a-_

_- Olvídelo. –Tomó la silla libre que se hallaba junto a la cama de su hermano y se sentó allí, atento a él._

_- Pero… -Se resignó. –Bien, pero no arme problemas, ¿de acuerdo? –y así el doctor se retiró. Desde entonces, Jasdero se encontró allí, junto a Devito, cuidando de su hermano mayor.››_

- D-Devi… -Murmuró aguantándose las ganas de echar a llorar, pero la sola idea de que Devito lo viera llorando le aterraba, así que se limpió los diminutos rastros de lágrimas, para poner un semblante fuerte, frunciendo tanto entre cejo como sus labios.

De pronto, los párpados de su gemelo comenzaron a moverse y dejaron ver al fin, los orbes dorados de Devito. El rostro de Jasdero se iluminó y ruborizó al mismo tiempo, que no esperó a que se despertara por completo, para lanzarse a abrazarlo como si nunca lo hubiera echo.

- ¡DEVIIIII! –Gritó eufórico mientras se abrazaba aún más a su hermano.

- ¡E-Eh! ¿A-A qué v-viene…? ¡AUCH! –Se quejó adolorido ya que por el descuido de su hermano, terminó golpeando a Devito. -¡J-Jasdero!

- G-Gomen… -Se alejó de su hermano. -¿T-Te encuentras bien?

- Aún estoy recobrándome de apoco… ¿Cómo estás tú? Por mi culpa…

- ¡Urusai! –Devito calló sorprendido; Jasdero tenía la mirada gacha. –N-No sigas hablando… -Levantó la vista. –Y-Ya todo está bien ahora, Devi… -se acercó al rostro de su hermano, Devito no sabía que acotensía en esos momentos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, fue cuando Jasdero apegó su frente con la de su gemelo. –S-Siempre juntos… -murmuró.

- J-Jasdero… -Sonrió. –Arigato.

…

Comenzó a subir los escalones hasta dar con el cuarto piso; recorrió el pasillo a media luz, todo parecía tan extraño, y aún más con aquel mal presentimiento que yacía nuevamente en su pecho. Se plantó decidido frente a su puerta, mirándola como si ésta tuviese la respuesta a su inquietud, y en cierta manera, la tenía.

Cerró su mano en un puño y lo preparó para llamar a la puerta, pero algo lo detenía, algo le decía que saliera corriendo mientras podía.

- "T-Tonterías…" –pensó mordiéndose su labio inferior. –"Mientras más espere, ésta incertidumbre no cesará… ¡Vamos, toca de una vez!" –se decía a sí mismo, dándose motivos para hacerlo.

‹‹_- ¿Una…V-Visita? –preguntó confundido._

_- Hai, una mujer de cabello rubio y gafas negras llegó y preguntó por Mik-san… Ha decir verdad, era muy hermosa. –Sonrió fraternalmente. –Además, ¿no le parece que ya era hora que Mik-san se consiguiera una bonita novia?_

_- … -Bajó su cabeza, dando sombra a su único ojo visible. –B-Bueno, con su permiso, ¡Voy a entrar! –decía animoso, tratando de ocultar su verdadera molestia._

_- Bien, saluda a Mikk-san de mi parte, por favor. –decía mientras lo despedía con la mano en alto._

_- ¡Hai! –Y así se perdió hacia el interior del lugar.››_

De solo recordarlo, le daba ganas de retirarse, pero no haría eso, o sino, ese mal presentimiento nunca se irá. Ya reunió las fuerzas suficientes, y cuando iba a golpear de una vez por todas, escucha unas voces desde el interior que lo detienen de inmediato.

- _Siendo franca, Tyki, hubiera preferido que no ocurriera nada de esto._ –Lavi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír su voz.

_- Puedes dejar de decir eso, ya comprendí a dónde quieres llegar. –_su voz se notaba fastidio; Lavi se acercó aún más a la puerta, tratando de captar todo lo que sea posible.

_- Como sea, solo tienes tres días. Aprovecha ésta oportunidad, o sino… -_Tragó saliva dificultosamente.

- _Lo sé, lo sé… Tranquila, Lulu._

- ¿L-Lulu…? –Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo allí adentro? Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver como la puerta fue abierta. Lavi calló por la sorpresa al suelo, mientras veía con asombro a la mujer quien también lo miraba fijamente. Podía sentir la frialdad que emanaba su mirada tras los lentes negros. A decir verdad, era muy hermosa, cabello rubio, piel blanca y vestida de traje negro.

- ¿L-Lavi? –Oyó la voz de Tyki, sorprendido al verlo allí.

- Hmp, -era la mujer nuevamente. –No lo olvides, Tyki. –y sin más se retiró, haciendo alarde de su elegancia al caminar.

Luego de un momento, el reproche comenzó… ¬¬

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías afuera, Lavi? –Le reprochaba Tyki como si su padre se tratase, mientras que el susodicho yacía sentado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos y haciendo un puchero, por recibir a esas alturas, un reproche.

- De todas maneras… ¿Quién era esa mujer, eh? –Decía tratando de no sonar tan evidente, aunque viniendo de él, no funcionó del todo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia; ahora, el problema es: ¿Qué hacías escuchando tras mi puerta? ¿No deberías de estar en la universidad?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –le contestaba de la misma manera que él lo hizo, sacando a Tyki unas venitas en la sien.

- No eres más que un niño… -Se quejó el portugués, masajeándose la frente; Lavi se cruzó de brazos. Fue entonces que Tyki lo tomó por sorpresa, acostándolo sobre el sofá para así apresarlo bajo suyo.

- ¡T-Tyki, ¿Q-Qué estas…? –Calló de inmediato al sentir la calidez del aliento del portugués sobre su cuello, seguidamente, Tyki comenzó a besarlo.

- Temo que tendré que castigarte… Sho-nen… -dijo con la máxima sensualidad que podía, sonrojando a más no poder a su amante, pero a raíz de todo esto, algo le decía a Lavi que a pesar de que tenga un final candente, ¿por qué Tyki tenía unas esposas guardadas en su habitación? Algo le sonaba a sadomasoquismo y él no era muy amigo de eso.

- "_K-Kuso…"_

…

Aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados comenzaban a inquietarla, su semblante mostraba la satisfacción de verla en aquella camilla, o fue eso lo que percibió. El asombro no fue tanto como la molestia de tenerla en aquella habitación, quería decirle que retire su trasero de su vista, pero no era muy educado… Rió internamente. Como si le importara ser educada.

- ¿A qué viniste…Road? –dijo con el tono de voz frío y su semblante gélido, ampliando aquella sonrisita en el rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿Es así como recibes a una visita? Qué mala eres, Kan-chan… -un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, preguntándose dónde demonios surgió eso de "Kan-chan", sonaba como nombre de perro.

- No me llames así. –masculló entre dientes, aguantándose las ganas de golpearla.

- Jo, pareces un poco molesta… ¿Nee? –Kanda enarcó una ceja como diciendo "¿Acaso soy muy obvia?" –Bien, Kan-chan…

- Te dije que—

- Voy a ir al grano; de seguro sabes que mi visita no es precisamente para darte mis condolencias por aquel accidente.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Perfecto… -Se relamió sus labios. –Pues, disfruto mucho el verte así, en una camilla… Digamos que te sienta el blanco. –Kanda comenzaba a perder la paciencia y lo denotaba en su mirada. –Pero hubiera preferido un vestido y flores blancas en lugar de vendajes solamente…

- Con que, te gustaría verme muerta, ¿eh? –Formó una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Qué parte de "dime algo que no sepa" no comprendes?

- Oh, bueno… Te diré algo más… -El brillo en sus ojos cambió, podía notar que aquel destello infantil fue usurpado por uno más severo. –Yo ocasioné ese accidente, o más bien, ordené que Devito lo hiciera. –Kanda frunció el entreceño. Sabía que Road la odiaba, pero esto solo le indicaba que estaba tratando con una psicópata.

- Pusiste en riesgo la vida de tu familia…-

- Haa, no me vengas con reproches sobre el "amor a la familia" porque no te queda, siendo franca me parece un tanto hipócrita… Por tu afán de querer recuperar tus recuerdos, estás poniendo en peligro a tus seres queridos… Comenzando con el pelirrojo de un ojo. –Kanda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía lo que estaba buscando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lavi en todo esto? Road pudo interpretar aquellas preguntas. –Sí, así es… El chico del parche pone en riesgo su vida, teniendo un romance con un miembro de los Noah. No lo sabías, ¿verdad? Pues… Ya que estás tan ocupada con MI Allen, has olvidado por completo al chico.

- …

- ¿Y qué me dices de la china? ¿Cómo era su nombre…? Ah, si… Lenalee Lee.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –dijo entre dientes con ira.

- Es una chica muy dulce e ingenuamente encantadora… Además que está enamorada de Allen, que triste ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, la invité a tomar el té, yo me encargaré de ella mientras tanto…

- ¡Aléjate de ella! –rugió, ya no se aguantaría nada contra esa tipa. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Baja la voz, pero qué escandalosa… -Suspiró. –Pero aquí la que está en verdadero peligro… Eres tú, Kan-chan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ja, no puedo creer que aún permaneciendo a su lado, me preguntes eso… -Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Hablo de Allen, ¿es que acaso sabes algo sobre él? ¿Sabes cómo es vida tras la fachada de niño bueno?

- …

- Ya me parecía… -Hizo una pausa. –Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre él, cosas que podrías desear no haber sabido nunca. No me agradas, pero te estoy advirtiendo… Será mejor que te alejes de Allen Walker, porque hay secretos que te pondrán en peligro, a ti y a tus seres queridos. Ah, otra cosa… -Pero antes de seguir hablando, la puerta de la habitación comienza a abrirse…

- Perdona la tardanza, había mucha gente y— El albino calló al instante al ver a la compañía de Kanda. –Road… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Allen! –dijo volviendo a su típico tono de voz cantarin e infantil, para lanzarse a abrazarlo. –En cuanto supe que Devi y Dero tuvieron un accidente, vine a verlos, pero al saber que Kan-chan estaba también hospitalizada quería venir a verla… Estaba muy preocupada, pero veo que está mejor, ¿no, Kan-chan? –La aludida solo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, desviando la mirada de aquella imagen.

- ¿Kan-chan? ¿Desde cuando aquel afecto hacia Kanda? –preguntó Allen apartándose un poco de la morena.

- Kan-chan y yo hicimos las paces, ¿no? –Miró a la japonesa quien se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

- Wow, todo lo que puede ocurrir cuando uno va a comprar soba. –Se dirigió hasta Kanda para poner sobre su regazo la comida y posar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ésta, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Kanda desvió la mirada a otro punto.

- ¡Jo, bueno tengo que irme! –Miró a Kanda. – ¡¿Quedamos para el viernes, Kan-chan? ¡Adiós, Allen! –y sin más se retiró.

- Ok, eso fue extraño… -Dijo Allen. Pero Kanda seguía pensativa, mirando la comida sobre su regazo, preguntándose si todo lo que había dicho Road era verdad.

…

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron automáticamente, cuando sus pasos se acercaban hacia ella, mientras que su vista se detuvo en el auto amarillo esperándolos al final de los escalones que lleva a la acera.

Chasqueó la lengua, debería de agradecerle al idiota ese, puesto que no había señal de sus padres, y para ella, así era mejor.

Se dio vuelta observando el reloj dentro de aquel hospital y cayó en cuenta que aún no acababa la jornada "universitaria", eran las diez y cuarto, así que estaba bien durante una hora y cuarenta cinco minutos. Suspiró.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Kanda? –oyó junto a ella, mientras que el muchacho portaba una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Frunció el ceño, así que comenzó a apurar más sus pasos, mientras más rápido se alejara de aquel individuo ella volvería a ser como antes. -¡Cuidado! –no se había percatado de la pareja de ancianos con los que estaría próximos a chocar, sintiendo de inmediato como era tomada por la cintura para no caer por las escaleras, sería un momento muy vergonzoso, aunque estaba en duda de cuál lo era más, si caer como idiota por las escaleras o demostrar una escena de "telenovela" a las demás personas.

El moyashi la había sujetado justo a tiempo, mientras ella se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello; se quedó por unos segundos así, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa hasta que su mente comenzó a procesar lo ocurrido, para alejarse lo más rápido posible del albino y arreglarse la ropa, en otras palabras, arreglarse el orgullo.

- ¿Estás bien? –el semblante de niño demostraba preocupación, haciéndole fruncir más el ceño, estaba comenzando a ceder ante él y no quería eso. Simplemente bajó el resto de las escaleras para esperarlo hasta el final de éstas. –Lo tomaré como un sí… Bien, tú madre aún no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió, teniéndome a mí como único responsable, así que…-

- ¿Único responsable? Tengo veinte años, ya no soy una niña. –Declaró molesta.

- Que yo recuerde aún vives con tus padres, y ellos no saben que estás aquí; en otras palabras… -El chico sonrió como cuando tiene una jugada de poker ganada, mientras que la japonesa solo frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba que le ganaran. –No tienes a donde regresar.

- Tsk… -Chasqueó molesta la lengua contra el paladar, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, desviando totalmente la mirada de él. No quería verlo, le producía unas ganas de golpearlo.

- Así que Kanda… -La chica abrió sus ojos, viendo al chico a las puertas del taxi, como si de un chofer esperando a su ama se tratase; la sola idea le causó más irritación.

- Con que no tengo de otra, eh… -Dijo con un suspiro al final. Miró a Allen con odio. –No te aproveches. –Y así se dirigió hasta el taxi para subirlo, seguida de Allen. Al subir, indicó al taxista la dirección correcta y así partieron; Kanda estaba perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana junto a ella, recordando lo que había vivido en aquel hospital y con la molesta visita de Road Kamelot. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, miró al albino quien al igual que ella hace unos segundos, miraba atento la ventana; no podía comprender mucho de lo que la muchacha le había dicho, pero algo estaba segura, Allen oculta algo.

Habían llegado hasta puertas de la casa del albino, descendió del auto mientras Allen pagaba al chofer, y luego, también desabordar el coche. Esperaba al idiota ese para que se dignara a abrir la puerta, y en cuento lo había hecho, un pequeño perro había salido a su encuentro casi abalanzándose por su amo.

- Wow, Tim, ¿a qué se debe…? –Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. –Oh, claro… Kanda, está feliz de verte.

- Tsk… -Simplemente dijo eso. –Cómo sea, no soy buena con los animales…—

Pero antes de acabar, Allen ya se le había puesto entre sus manos a su pequeña mascota, quien gustosa se acomodaba por Kanda. Ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer, si dejarlo caer o… Dejarlo caer.

- Emh, ¿qué parte de "no soy buena con los animales" no comprendes, moyashi?

- No seas aguafiestas, mira hasta mueve la cola por ti. ¿No es lindo? –Kanda enarcó una ceja como preguntándose si el moyashi se había caído de su cuna cuando pequeño.

- No es de mi interés. –Le devolvió al animal, para luego bajar la mirada.

- Kanda… -Nombró preocupado. - ¿Quieres recostarte? El doctor dijo que necesitas reposar mucho.

- No necesito reposar, solo—

- No hace falta que te hagas de la fuerte, ven –tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar guiándola hasta su habitación. –Te prestaré mi cama mientras tanto.

- ¡O-Oi, M-Moyashi! –Trataba de detenerlo, pero el chico ya la estaba encaminando, y así llegaron hasta las puertas de su habitación. -…Creo haberte dicho que no te aproveches.

- ¿Qué? No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, ¿no? –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, que sacó un tierno sonrojo de la muchacha. –Aunque…

- ¡Olvídalo! –Cerró la puerta por Allen con suma vergüenza e ira. Se dio vuelta para ver el resto de la habitación, era sencillo, la verdad no esperaba menos de un chico que viviese solo y en compañía de un cachorro.

Una cama no tan grande como una matrimonial, pero tampoco muy chica, era un tamaño intermedio. Había un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, mientras que toda la habitación era alfombrada. Un armario no tan grande, un pequeño escritorio en una esquina, acompañado de una radio y unos papeles.

Dio un hondo suspiro para encaminarse hasta la cama y recostarse sobre ésta, había mucho silencio, tanto que lo estaba disfrutando; las almohadas eran cómodas y suaves, casi y se hundía en una de ellas; el aroma del albino estaba impregnado en las sábanas, se sentía relajada, como si aquel aroma fuera lo necesario para transportarla al mundo de los sueños.

Se acomodó mejor, acurrucándose como un gato en su cama, e inconscientemente, una sonrisa adornó su bello rostro, que poco a poco, demostraba la tranquilidad al dormir.

No supo cuanto tiempo había caído en el sueño, y para ser honesta lo ignoraba por completo, se sentó sobre la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se frotó sus ojos con sus nudillos para despertar a sus somnolientos ojos, y luego desperersarse. De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dando paso a Timcanpy quien se subió a la cama mientras se arrucaba en la almohada vecina a ella; no tardó mucho la siguiente presencia, el albino dueño de aquella casa, quien traía consigo una bandeja donde reposaba una taza de té junto con unas tostadas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kanda? –preguntó al ingresar a la habitación.

- Bien, gracias. –dijo lo último casi en un murmuro, que Allen agradeció haberlo oído. Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche junto a la cama.

- Te traje algo para que no tengas hambre, es un poco de té de manzanilla y unas tostadas, estoy algo corto de adereso, por eso no le agregué nada a las tostadas… -rió apenado. Kanda lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? –Allen dejó de reír al oír aquella pregunta, y ver a Kanda cabizbaja. -¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

- Creí que eras más lista, Kanda. –dijo con seriedad aunque aquella sonrisa en sus labios, lo hacía ver como un reproche infantil. La chica levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa, mientras investigaba aquellas palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Todo lo que dije en el hospital era verdad… -Dijo acercándose hasta ella; sus miradas se conectaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, quedándose de aquella manera por más de un minuto. Kanda comenzó a ruborizarse y al darse cuenta de ello, desvió la mirada hasta su costado, teniendo como excusa la bandeja con alimento; lo tomó y rápidamente lo colocó sobre su regaso.

- Gracias por la comida. –dijo casi en un susurro.

Allen sonrió tristemente, incorporarse y mirarla por unos segundos cortos; sabía que su presencia en esos momentos la incomodaban, así que dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el picaporte de la puerta, la voz de la japonesa lo detuvo.

– ¿N-No quieres un poco? –dijo ofreciéndole una de las tostadas. El chico la miró confundido, y eso lo interpretó perfectamente Kanda, a lo que agregó. –N-No tienes por qué irte… ¿Quieres quedarte, verdad? Ésta es tu casa, no tienes que esforzarte tanto por complacerme.

- Kanda… -su sorpresa era notoria, no esperaba oír todo eso por parte de ella. Sonrió. –Tienes razón, disculpa.

- No es necesario que te disculpes, -dijo ya molesta por la cortesía del muchacho. –Ahora, ven que las tostadas se están enfriando.

- De acuerdo. –se volvió hacia la chica y tomó una de las tostadas para darle un mordisco.

Kanda se corrió un poco, dejando espacio para el chico, quien al notario la miró como esperando que dijera algo; ella simplemente tomaba el té sin interrupción alguna, quizás era mucho pedir que ella dejara su orgullo a un lado como para invitarlo directamente a que se sentara junto a ella. Así lo hizo, se acomodó junto a Kanda, dando otro mordisco al pan en su mano mientras miraba distraídamente otro punto en particular, su atención fue puesta en Timcanpy, ya que éste se estaba exhibiendo ante él como para llamar su atención y que le convide su tostada.

- Aquí tienes. –murmuró partiendo la mitad de la tostada para así brindarle al can, quien comió gustoso.

Kanda miraba aquella escena, un poco menos irritada, ver como el cachorro respondía a su amo con el mover de la cola, aunque el único motivo por el cual esté así de atento era comida, una lealtad un poco interesada… Pero pensándolo mejor, ¿hay algo que las personas no hagan con un fin interesado?

Miró más intensamente al albino a un lado suyo…

- "_Estás al lado mío… ¿Con qué propóstito?"_ –pensó, pero en ese momento volvió a su mente el recuerdo de aquella "declaración"

‹‹_Me pregunto… ¿P-Por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta…lo que realmente sentía por ti?››_

‹‹_Fue cuando me di cuenta del gran idiota que soy… Porque los idiotas son los que ven la respuesta a sus preguntas cuando éstas chocan contra ellos de la peor manera… Al pensar que te podría perder, me di cuenta que… T-Tú…››_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, de solo imaginarse lo que implicaba aquella respuesta, le producía una sensación extraña, como aliviada pero otra vez, aterrada… ¿Cómo puede ser que a lo largo de estos 20 años, aún no pueda definir bien sus sentimientos hacia una persona?

Detuvo sus pensamientos… ¿Cuándo había dicho que sentía algo por el moyashi? Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. Quería huir de allí a lo pronto, pues no veía algo bueno mostrar aquel rostro ruborizado al molesto albino.

- ¿Kanda? ¿Te sientes bien? –se giró al oír su nombre y ver el rostro extrañado del inglés.

- N-No… N-No es nada… -Contestó aún con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y el rubor a flor de pié, bajó la mirada. –N-No S-Siento nada por ti… -Murmuró creyendo que su acompañante no la había escuchado.

Mantenía la mirada gacha, y todo se sumó en un profundo silencio en donde solo se oía el respirar de los presentes. Frunció el ceño. Pero pronto, el desconcierto acaparó su rostro al tener al moyashi sobre suyo, puesto que en un descuido, él la había tomado de los brazos, tumbándola completamente sobre la cama mientras la sujetaba de sus muñecas, una a cada lado suyo.

- M-Moya… ¡Al demonio, bájate o—

- Mientes…

- ¿Eh? –sus palabras fueron calladas por esa simple palabra. Podía ver la seriedad en aquel rostro, sus ojos la miraban intensamente, pero a la vez sin mostrar emoción alguna, como si no se tratase del moyashi que ella conocía. - ¿A q-qué te refieres?

- Mientes al decir que no sientes nada por mí… -Kanda se sorprendió al oír aquello, entonces sí la escuchó, se ruborizó levemente y desvió su mirada de la del mayor.

- ¿C-Como puedes asegurar algo así?

- Simplemente lo sé… -Una sonrisa se visualizó en su rostro. – Dime… ¿Qué sientes si hago esto? –comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la japonesa, ésta estaba anonadada y no podía reaccionar, hasta que sintió la respiración del albino chocando contra la suya; sus labios estaban demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos a la vez, podía sentir la fina piel de esos finos labios ajenos rozando casi el aire contra los propios; su corazón se aceleró y sus palpitares fueron cada vez más fuertes, como si ese pequeño órgano se saliera corriendo por su garganta, ya que sentía los fuertes palpitares resonando en su garganta. Ya se imaginaba como estaría su rostro de sonrojado, y era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en los labios acechantes, alejándose nuevamente de ella, quien lo miraba sin comprender sus acciones.

- ¿A cuánto late tu corazón, Kanda? –Frunció el ceño pero nuevamente, aquel sonrojo que se iba disipando de su blanca piel, tomó lugar cuando el albino se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero no precisamente a su rostro.

- M-Moyashi… -Nombro anonadada, al tener a Allen arrimado a su pecho, con el oído pendiente a los latidos cardiacos de la nipona.

- Entonces, Kanda… Tienes un palpitar muy acelerado, puedo reafirmar lo mismo.

- ¡¿Cómo esperas que no esté acelerado teniendo a un tipo sobre tu pecho, PERVERTIDO? –dijo molesta Kanda.

- Oh, dime si a todo aquel se arrime así por ti tendrás un palpitar de esta manera y ese adorable sonrojo… Siendo franco, Kanda –se alejó de la chica. –creo que si se tratase de cualquier tipo, lo terminarías noqueando antes de que se acercara más a ti, ¿o me equivoco?

- … -Solo calló, ladeando el cuerpo dándole la espalda al otro.

- Je… -Sonrió y se puso de pié llamando la atención de la chica, pero no movió ningún músculo, sino que miraba de reojo sus movimientos; el chico se alejó de la cama y caminaba en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir, agregó. –Quiero protegerte, Kanda. Eres la única que queda y quiero protegerte… -lo último dijo en un tono de voz más bajo que lo anterior, pero no inaudible para la chica, quien al oír aquello si se sorprendió, incorporándose sobre la cama pero Allen ya se había ido.

Miró de manera perdida el suelo, como si fuese lo más impresionante en aquellos momentos. Levantó la vista mirando fijamente la puerta por donde salió el albino.

- Entonces… Hazlo. –Murmuró.

…

Descendía por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, Tim yacía acostado en el sofá de la sala, durmiendo plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación. Sentía envidia. Sonrió irónicamente, ingresando hacia la cocina buscando en el refrigerador algo que comer, como era de esperarse, aquellas tostadas no llenaron ni un cuarto de su estómago.

- Como me imaginaba… -Murmuró decaído con una sonrisa triste. –No hay nada… -Mientras que del refrigerador salía un fantasmita como Delfín-san. –Bien, creo que me conformaré con un vaso de agua. –con cascaditas en los ojos tomó un vaso y cargó agua mientras lo dirigía a su boca y comenzar a beberla. Por pura inercia, abrió los ojos y divisó un gato negro en su ventana mirándolo inquisitoriamente. Un pensamiento fugaz vino a su mente y se trataba de la visita nada cotidiana de Road a Kanda.

Casi escupió el agua que tenía en la boca al recordarlo, ¿por qué motivo Road visitaría a Kanda? Pero lo más importante ¿qué le habrá dicho? Y ahora que se cuestionaba esas preguntas, recordó el comportamiento extraño de Kanda, sus miradas sujetas hacia él, todo encajaba, algo le habrá dicho Road a Kanda que… Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Moyashi… -Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un respingo.

- ¿K-Kanda…? –Debía de preguntarle, sabía que Road se llevaba muy mal con Kanda, y que eso de "hacer las paces" no lo convencía. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesada y miró a Kanda, quería saber que fue lo que ocurrió en el hospital, pero algo le decía que aquel "accidente" de motocicleta, tenía algo que ver Road… Por mucho que se negase a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

…

**Notas del autor:**

**Yay! Hasta aquí, ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Muuuy largo, no? Pues debería, ya que no actualicé en un largo periodo, así que de seguro quieren matarme, jojojo! ^^ Pero lo mas importante… ¿Hubo sangre desparramada por la alfombra? ¿Qué tal les pareció las partes "yaoi" del capi, eh?**

**Bueno, todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, tortazos, tomatazos, sodazos, payaso andando en tricicloazos, y todo lo que termine en "azos" mándenlo por un review, nee?**

**Hasta pronto! –espero- ^^ jejeje**


	21. El paciente y el psicólogo termina

…

**Psicología Amorosa:**

…

**Idea Orginal: -Ishiyama-san.**

**Ideas Otorgadas: - Maru Ishiyama.**

…

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hola! ^^ Aquí yo actualizando nuevamente…! Seee!

Me disculpo de antemano porque el capítulo no es tan largo como esperaba, es que "Ña Inspiración" no aparecía por éstos rumbos así que tuve que esplotarme el coco contra la pared XD literalmente ¬¬… ¡Bueno! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y en especial por dejar sus comentarios! Wii =3

En especial a:

**Kotoko-noda:**** Hola y gracias por tu comentario Yeah! Jeje, que bueno que haya gustado y sip, esa enfermera debe de ser despedida y condenada a muerte por Kanda… ¬¬ Pero bueh! ^^ qué se le va a hacer! Jeje Y espero que sigas esta historia, se va poniendo interesante! Hasta otro comentario, nee?**

**Helena:**** Hi hi! =) Traigo la actualización, wii! Y espero que te guste como el capítulo anterior, desho? ah, y si tienes alguna duda, ¿por qué no la preguntas? Así tendré más en cuenta para responderla en el próximo capítulo, nee? O.o? No hay problema con la ortografía, somos igual, jeje de no ser por Word que te corrige yo no sería nada XD Hasta pronto!**

**Haruhi Juliette-Pon:**** Wii, espero que esta vez no me haya tardado mucho, es divertido verte (leerte?) bailar XD Lo siento, la vez pasada sí que me tarde, gomen gomen! T^T Tranquila que ya traigo la actualización y espero subir la próxima más prontito jeje espero no ligar todas tus formas de tortura… enserio tengo miedo… °~°U lo voy a leer, es que no pude hacerlo los anteriores días, pues no tenía internet, solo podía escribir T~T pero prometo leerlo! ^^ jeje tranquila que conozco tus amenazas y por eso las respeto! *Reverencia* SAYO!**

**Nikoniko-chan:**** Kiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gomen gomen, ahora ya hay más y más! Seeeee! Y espero que puedas disfrutar, lo hice antes de que te fueras! Espero que disfrutes mucho aquel "curso" y te extrañaré, pero a tu regreso ya estará completita la historia así que podrías leerlo continuado, YEAH! de todas formas, te extrañaré T^T Cuídate, por favor! Irashai!**

**Racksha yami:**** Holaaa! Me siento orgulloso de sacar ese lado tuyo wii owo Wiii y como prefieras referirte a mí, jeje, solo tengo 17 añitos… soy un niño aún *chupándose el dedo* aunque si me vieras, enserio dirías que soy un niño… (Inner: ahora entiendo por qué te llaman "moyashi" o "Edo-kun" o "Frijolito"… ¡ERES UN ENCLENCQUE!) ¡Cállate! Solo me falta más deporte y mucha más leche! Sniff sniff… (inner: si, claro… ¬¬) ¡Cállate! Jeje, volviendo al review, actualicé lo más pronto posible XD Espero tu comentario y nos vemos! ^^**

**Sariel-chan:**** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario, jeje Lamento el hecho de que éste capi sea más corto… pero procuraré que el próximo sea mejor! Yeah!**

**Strawberrykoneko:**** No hay drama, lo importante es que dejaste con comentario, sep! ^^ Jeje espera este capi habrá mucho MUCHO más jeje *¬*Seee, la liga gatuna (WTF?) jeje, cuando me pongo el cascabel muchos me llaman "corderito"… ¡STUPIDS! *sentándose en una esquina a plantar setas* bien, gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos!**

**HaindiR:**** jeje *risa forzosa, Ishi suda frío* e-enserio, cuando leí la línea de tortura para ishi, toqué mi cuello inconscientemente, jejeje XD Tranquila ¡AREKAN/YULLEN 4EVER! Y muerte para el ARENA! Nya! Que bueno que haya gustado, see comparto tu opinión sobre el lucky, es que Tyki es tan… (inner: y dices que no eres gay… ¬¬) ¡Cállate! No lo soy, pero tienes que admitir que Tyki es muy –para no decir DEMASIADO- sensual y… Bueno, es sexy al fin y al cabo, debemos admitirlo, ¿no, inner-chan? (Inner fue al baño –regresa en 10 minutos-) ¡Inner! Jajaja Kanda es Kanda, a pesar del cambio de sexo, sigue siendo cabezota *mirada asesina por parte de Kanda* d-digo…. Es muy valiente y tiene una muy nutrida cabellera que toda persona querría… *Kanda se aleja* fiu… *suspira* en éste capi se mostrará de lo que Road es capaz de hacer por alejar a Kanda de Allen! Jeje y te pones a pensar y es cierto, ¿no? Lavi tiene cara de ser sobreprotector con Yuu-chan nyaaa! (inner: ¿no será que es así como tú lo quieres ver?) ¡Urusai! Bueno, y… sip, FF tiene sus defectos jeje XD y también soy fumado! Yeah! *Ishi escuchando reggae* wii… hasta otra! ^^**

**Bueno, en fin… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y sus comentarios! Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado…! ^^ Ah, y me quedan las P.D´s… o Advertencias! ^^**

**P.D: Hay lindos momentos AREKAN así que disfruten!**

**P.D2: Hay escena yuri… ¡Amado Yuri! Wii =3**

**P.D3: y… nada! XD ahora sip, a leer! Nos vemos!**

…

Había descendido de la habitación en busca del albino; según el reloj de aquel cuarto, ya pronto la hora que afirmaba el culmino de sus clases sonaría, y ella debería estar camino a su casa, pues con aquel accidente que su madre era ignorante, no podía estar preocupándola con su llegada tardía a su casa, así que para evitar todo conflicto y la escena de "protección maternal" sería conveniente volver cuanto antes.

Al bajar, pudo divisar aquella cabellera blanca en la cocina, mirando de manera perdida la ventana.

- Moyashi… -llamó, y el chico dio un respingo al ser despertado de sus pensamientos. La miró por unos segundos como carburando la situación, así que mientras procesaba la información ella atinó a decir. –Oi, tengo que irme, gracias por la atención y bla bla… Tú sabes.

- Kanda. –antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, Allen la llamó. –Necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Road? –al recordar aquello, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente Allen investigaría hasta dar con la información, y no estaba de ánimos para ser sometida a un interrogatorio, ya bastante tuvo con la visita indeseada de aquella tipa, y todo el alboroto por culpa del idiota de Devito.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste? Vino a aclarar las cosas, ahora si me disculpas…

- Mientes, -la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, haciéndola girar levemente para mirarla a los ojos; sabía que si eso hacía, podría saber si ella estaba mintiendo o no. –Conozco a Road, y de seguro te has percatado del poco cariño que te tiene, se que ella no es de las chicas que hacen las paces así como así… Por favor, Kanda, dímelo, es sumamente importante que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de algo, moyashi? –enarcó una ceja, tratando en lo posible de cambiar el tema y hacer que el otro lo olvide.

- No es eso, pues… Temo que Road pueda hacerte algo o… -fue interrumpido por Kanda, quien se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y lo miró retadoramente a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, moyashi. No necesito que te entrometas en asuntos que no te conciernen, si llego a tener problemas con esa tipa, ya me las veré para arreglármelas, no necesito tu ayuda ni la ayuda de nadie más. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentar mis propios problemas. –Allen frunció el ceño.

- No estamos hablando de que si eres fuerte o no, Kanda. No conoces a Road, ella tiene la ayuda de los Noah y son rivales con los que no te conviene entrometerte; si me dices que ocurrió, puedo ayudarte a alejarte de Road y de los Noah y—

- No interesa con quienes venga Road, te repito que soy los suficientemente grande y una niña de papá no me intimida, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, si quieres que me aleje de Road y los Noah y evitar todo problema con ellos, primero debo alejarme de ti. –Allen se sorprendió por lo que dijo, y eso no pasó desapercibido por la japonesa. –Desde un comienzo sabía que recurrir a un psicólogo era mala idea. –lo miró por última vez y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de seguir avanzando, es detenida nuevamente por el inglés, quien le hace girar para verla a la cara, pero antes de que ella ponga resistencia con palabras, siente como sus labios son sellados por los de Allen.

Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron de par en par, asombrada por aquel acto en el albino; sentía la tibieza de aquellos labios ajenos, que se fundieron con los propios, y fue lo necesario para hacerla basilar. Cerró sus ojos por inercia mientras se dejaba llevar por el cuerpo cerca suyo; las manos del albino sujetaban su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Una voz dentro suyo le decía que se detuviera, que lo alejara y lo golpeara, pero por alguna razón, no quería prestarle la mínima atención a aquella voz.

Poco a poco, Allen fue separándose de ella y abriendo sus ojos, divisó aquella sonrisa en el níveo rostro del inglés, aquella que tanto la hacía enfadar, pero que en esos momentos no sabía cómo responder. La tomó desprevenida y confundida, aunque se haya planteado de una manera decidida, ni siquiera ella se creía capaz de alejarse de él, pues se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

- Déjame protegerte… Kanda, eres lo único que puedo proteger en estos momentos. –Susurró aún cerca de sus labios. –Por eso, dime qué fue lo que te dijo Road…

- … -Kanda ladeó el rostro. –Si ese beso solo fue para hacerme bacilar y echar todo lo que sé… -Miró al albino. –No sirvió de mucho, ¿sabes?

- Te equivocas. No lo he hecho con esa intensión. –sonrió. –Lo he querido hacer desde que te has vuelto indispensable para mí.

- Un psicólogo enamorado de su paciente… Ridículo.

- ¿Ridículo? Entonces… ¿Por qué correspondiste a ese beso? –Kanda frunció el ceño molesta y un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, ladeando el rostro en la contraria al albino, éste sonrió triunfal y tomó el mentón de la muchacha para que lo mirase, pero Kanda no quería hacerlo, deshaciéndose del agarre bruscamente. Allen no quitó su sonrisa del rostro, y se atrevió torturar un poco a la chica, queriendo ver hasta donde llegaba su orgullo.

Acercó su rostro hasta el cuello descubierto de la muchaca, rozando su tersa piel con la de sus labios, provocando en ella un leve suspiro, que causó en Allen una sonrisa traviesa. Levantó un poco la vista y se fijó que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras el fuerte rubor prevalecía en su rostro.

- Te quiero, Kanda… -susurró alejándose un poco de ella, Kanda abrió los ojos más que sorprendida, nunca pensó oír aquellas palabras y dirigió atónita sus ojos hasta el muchacho delante suyo, como para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no le estuviesen fallando. –No estoy probando tu valentía o tu orgullo, ni ninguno de mis demostraciones de afecto son extorsiones para que hables, pero quiero mantenerte a salvo y en lo posible, siempre al lado mío, sé que suena un poco egoísta pero no se qué haría si algo te llegase a pasar, con la sola idea de que lo pude haber evitado. Y si es necesario dejaría de ser tu psicólogo para poder tener la dicha de rozar tu piel sin preocuparme de que si está mal o no. –Suspiró, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta. –Pronto se cumplirá el horario universitario, tu madre podría estar—

- Moyashi. –oyó su voz y un leve estiró de su camisa, se giró sorprendido. Kanda mantenía la mirada desviada con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, mientras aún lo sujetaba de su camisa. –Qué quede claro, puedo cuidarme sola, p-pero… P-Puede que te necesite… Y-Y si quieres, también p-puedes dejar de ser mi psicólogo.

- Entonces… –Kanda lo miró. -¿También sientes lo mismo, no? –La japonesa al comprender tanto sus palabras como las propias, palideció al instante o mejor dicho, su rostro se tornó aún más sornojado si es que era posible.

- ¡N-No! No quieras malinterpretarlo, p-pero y-yo…

- No importa, -fue callada por el albino quien posesionó sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica para acercar sus cuerpos. –solo déjame sentirte mía, por favor.

- No quieras llegar tan lejos, aún no estás del todo perdonado por ese tema con Lenalee. -Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía del mayor.

- Te noto celosa, ¿es eso? –dijo divertido, sacando venitas molestas en la sien de la muchacha.

- ¡Cállate! No se trata de celos… -Desvió la mirada, odiaba ver aquella sonrisa que muestra la victoria enemiga. Sintió los húmedos labios del mayor recorrer con suavidad la piel de su cuello, sus palpitares tomaron un ritmo aún más acelerado y la muestra clara de aquel efecto tuvo lugar en sus mejillas. –M-Mo-Moyashi… -Dijo levemente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de alejarlo, aunque ni siquiera ella ponía mucho esfuerzo. Sus manos, que implantaban una fuerza inexistente sobre el pecho del albino, fueron descendiendo sin mostrar oposición alguna.

Los labios de Allen comenzaron a tomar un rumbo más elevado, terminando por encontrarse con los labios de la japonesa, quien no esperó mucho para corresponder al beso. Abrió su boca dejando paso libre a la lengua de su acompañante, dominando totalmente la situación; Kanda se sintió un poco cohibida, no era de las grandes "besadoras" y no quería material de burla para el moyashi con complejo de anciano; pero la forma tan deseosa pero a la vez con ternura que se desarrollaba el beso, fue un hincapié para obviar aquel pensamiento, concentrándose solamente en ese momento tan excitante para ambos.

…

Salía de la institución universitaria junto con la gran muchedumbre de distintas carreras, todos con el bullicio alentado. Miró de manera perdida el cielo, recordando sus actividades el resto del día. Su hermano no estaría en casa porque tenía mucho trabajo, así que no esperaba verlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Comenzó su caminata hasta su casa, no había mucha distancia pero las cuadras eran considerablemente largas, pero amaba caminar, quizás sea por eso su gran destreza con sus largas y finas piernas.

A lo largo del recorrido, en cuanto iba a cruzar una larga calle, un lujoso auto frena con una potencia bestial, alarmándola, y en cuanto iba a cuestionar tal acto imprudente del chofer, la ventana del último asiento se abre mostrando aquella sonrisa burlona y misteriosa a la vez, con aquellos ojos oscuros que penetran los propios.

- Te invito a tomar el té, ¿quieres? –aquella oración sonó más como una órden que como cualquier invitación formal. La puerta se abrió sin oír su respuesta. Lenalee frunció el entre ceño, echando a correr lo más que podía.

Con aquella escapada improvisada y la persecución latente, había pasado de largo su hogar, aunque no haría de mucho escondiéndose allí, pero tampoco podría estar corriendo todo el día. Cuando creyó perderla de vista, ingresó a un callejón desierto, mientras se detenía a descansar y a recuperar el aliento perdido.

- Muy rápida, pero muy ingenua… -aquella voz la alarmó por completo, pero no podía escapar, puesto que había sido apresada por la solitaria pared del callejón; una de sus manos cancelaban las muñecas de la china, mientras que la otra tapaba la boca de la misma, evitando cualquier palabra en busca de auxilio. –Fue muy grosero de tu parte dejarme de esa manera… Lenalee… -Su nombre lo dijo en un susurro insinuante, rozando su aliento contra el cuello de la muchacha, quien al sentir aquella cercanía y aquel tibio aliento dulce, entrecerró los ojos ahogando un grito. -¿Aún piensas aceptar mi invitación por las buenas ó…-Lenalee abrió los ojos al sentir la juguetona mano de su opresora recorrer suavemente su muslo descubierto, haciéndola pegar un respingo. –por las malas… -Lenalee asintió cabizbaja, haciendo sonreír a la otra, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Lenalee se sobó sus muñecas mientras respiraba dificultosamente. –Bien, andando.

- …H-Hai… -Dijo sumisamente ingresando al auto esperándolas en la bocacalle con el motor encendido.

…

Su mirada yacía perdida en la inmensidad, ni siquiera aquella película coreana con excesos de sangre y tragedia la sacaban de sus cavilaciones. Estaba muy pensativa, más de lo normal. Solo podía pensar en su hija y en su difunto novio, del extraño accidente que se llevó la vida del último como muchos creen, y de la pérdida de memoria de su hija. Como muchos médicos habían dicho ya, aquella amnesia podría ser una barrera que su subconsciente haya creado para evitar lastimarla, pero… Siendo su madre, y sabiendo la realidad de las cosas teme decirlas, quizás por el miedo a que termine alejando a su única hija, o…

- Llegué. –su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, provocándole un respingo, y al levantar la vista se encontró con la obvia imagen de su hija, mirándola con extrañez. -¿Qué ocurre?

- N-Nada… ¿Quieres comer algo? –Preguntó poniéndose de pié. –Creo que hay algo en el refrigerador, veré.

- Estás un poco extraña, ¿Qué te suecede? –inquirió nuevamente su hija dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá, tomando asiento ella también.

- Nada, es solo que hace mucho calor. –Mintió, mirando el interior de su electrodoméstico, y cayendo en cuenta de que no había nada que no sea la leche vencida de hace tres días, la comida nauseabunda de la semana pasada y… lo que sea aquella cosa viscosa. Un tic nervioso apoderó su ojo derecho, cerrando de inmediato el aparto. -¿Qué quieres comer?

- ¿No hay nada comestible dentro del refrigerador, no? –Su madre rió irónicamente contestando su pregunta. –Bien, creo que solo comeré soba. ¿Quieres algo?

- ¿No quieres comer algo más que no sea eso? ¡Vamos, tu padre está de viaje! ¡Y nos dejó efectivo! –Dijo eufórica la mujer. -¿Por qué no pastas, o comida china?

- No gracias, sabes que las pastas me caen pesadas. –Dijo sin ánimo. –Puedo comer soba, no tengo problema. –En cuanto se dio cuenta, el rostro de su madre se oscureció de una manera tristona, haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalara por su cabeza.

- Ya casi no hablamos… S-Solo quería compartir un almuerzo "madre-hija"… -Kanda frunció el entrecejo para luego suspirar cansinamente.

- Creo que se me antoja comida china. –El rostro de su madre se iluminó y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban fuera de la casa, en camino hacia una tienda de comida oriental, mientras la mujer mayor tarareaba una canción nada agradable para su hija.

Al llegar, fueron atendidas por una mesera quien las guió hasta una mesa desocupada para ordenar; las comidas parecían apetitosas y el precio no era tan elevado como se imaginaba. Bajó un poco la carta que tenía entre sus manos para poder ver disimuladamente a su hija por sobre ésta, su rostro estaba pacífico, por primera vez podía ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos que no fuese la oscuridad de su amargura o la tristeza que albergaba su ser, incluso podía verla un poco distraída, como si de una niña se tratase. Sonrió, era gratificante ver a su pequeña Yuu de esa manera, era como si hayan pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto de aquella manera, pero en realidad, solo habían pasado dos años.

- Yuu… -la aludida dirigió su rostro hasta su madre quien la llamaba. -… -Las palabras comenzaban a traicionarle, no sabía como iniciar aquello, ¿es que temía preguntarle y que termine aquella armonía en el rostro de su hija? Se mordió el labio inferior por no poder reunir la valentía suficiente. -¿Q-Quieres… Pollo agridulce o prefieres algo menos condimentado?

- Creo que… -Miró la carta entre sus manos. –Arroz chino tres delicias… Que nombre tan largo para una comida. –musitó lo último en voz baja. La mesera anotó lo pedido por la muchacha y luego se giró hacia la mayor esperando su órden con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo, por favor. –dijo y la mesera, respondiendo con una reverencia se retiró.

La madre miraba por la ventana viendo la gente y autos pasar, sin preocupación alguna, aunque dentro de ella, una discusión albergaba. Apretó los puños fuertemente, como dándose fuerzas para formular aquella pregunta. Miró a su hija quien al igual que ella, mantenía la mirada en la ventana.

- Yuu… -La chica la miró. –T-Tú… ¿Aún extrañas a Alma? –vio la sorpresa en el rostro de hija, esperó paciente la respuesta de ésta. Kanda dejó su pose de distraída para mirar completamente a su madre.

- Ya está muerto, ¿no? –respondió simplemente, sin la más mínima expresión en sus palabras, sorprendiendo a su madre.

- El hecho que esté muerto no quiere decir que dejes de extrañarlo. –corrigió.

- Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –Una gotita de sudor cayó sobre su frente, no se había percatado de aquel detalle. Sonrió.

- Tienes razón. –volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Pero… -La mujer giró su rostro sorprendida hasta su hija quien continuó hablando, con la mirada puesta sobre la ventana. –Digamos que estoy mejor ahora.

- … -no pudo evitar sonreír, luego de aquellos dos años, no había conseguido ampliar una conversación con su hija que no sea sobre la molesta rutina. Aquel muchacho, Allen Walker, sí que sabe hacer su trabajo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, tenía una mera corazonada que el cambio de humor en su hija también se deba por el albino. –Una cosa más, Yuu. –La chica la miró atenta. -¿Cómo se encuentra Walker-san?

Pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la muchacha por unos segundos y como si de un interruptor se tratase, el rostro de la japonesa se tornó sonrojado, y mientras ésta trataba de ocultarlo.

- ¿Q-Qué…? ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?

- Tu rostro te delata… -Dijo pícaramente ella, alterando aún más a su hija. -¿Es que acaso tienes algo con él?

- ¡N-No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con éstos juegos, madre! –se cruzó de brazos molesta y aún con el sonrojo latente en su rostro.

- Me hace feliz, por fin veo tu interés en otra persona. –Kanda cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y eso podía apreciar su madre desde su asiento frente a la menor. –Hay cosas que te motivan a olvidar, Yuu… Pero muchas veces esas cosas terminarán lastimándote aún más que el recuerdo.

- ¿Ah? Si te refieres por el moyashi, debes—

- ¡Su orden! –interrumpió la camarera colocando sus platos frente a cada una, y luego retirarse.

- ¡Gracias por la comida! –dijo su madre con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a comer. Kanda quedó muy extrañada por aquello, y tenía muy presente aquella frase de su madre.

- ¿A qué vino todo eso? –preguntó mirando a su madre inquisitavamente, ésta no levantó la mirada, sino que seguía comiendo gustosa, hasta que dejó a un lado sus palillos y se limpió los labios y miró a su hija.

- Me gustaría que conocieses mejor a Alma, Yuu. –La aludida abrió los ojos por aquella declaración, mostrando su confusión absoluta a su madre, quien agregó. –Antes de morir, Alma me había entregado su diario… El que desapareció misteriosamente. –dijo enarcando una ceja; Kanda sonrió con astucia, pues su madre se había dado cuenta de ello. –Bien, era momento que te enteraras de eso… Pero te sugiero que te mantengas alejada de todo recuerdo que tenga que ver con Alma…

- Pero qué…

- Cómo habías dicho, ya está muerto ¿no? –sonrió finalmente para después seguir comiendo. Kanda no objetó nada más, sino que se quedó pensando y recordó las palabras de Road al referirse a Allen, ¿por qué todo se volvía tan confuso?

**...**

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá como si su cuerpo pesara diez veces más de lo que realmente lo hace, su mirada yacía perdida en el techo, mientras una sonrisa soñadora adornaba su rostro. De seguro que el que lo viese diría que parece un niño enamorado en un cuerpo de adulto, pero no le importaba, lo que ahora llenaba su mente era el momento en que estuvo tan íntimamente cerca de ella, de la mujer que llena su cuerpo y le hace sentirse extrañamente feliz.

- ¿Podrías dejar de poner esa cara de idiota enamorado? –oyó a lo largo de la habitación, que fue como una soga que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Por qué tenías que venir tan temprano? –dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- No es mi deber entrometerme en tus relaciones, pero te salvé de una futura demanda por abuso y por la violación a la ética con que has jurado para ejercer tu labor… Recuerda que ella es tu—

- Ya no más, Link. –El rubio se sorprendió por aquella declaración. –Ya no es más mi paciente…

- ¿Sabes lo has hecho? Has dejado de lado tu labor como psicólogo por perseguir un sueño efímero… Creí que eras más maduro que esto.

- ¿Por qué me estás regañando? –Allen seguía mirando el techo pero su rostro era serio. –Tú no sabes lo que siento, no puedes juzgar mis actos porque tu punto de vista sea monótono y solo sepas acatar reglas.

- Piensa mejor lo que dices, pues no eres más que un peón dentro del tablero del Conde. Te estás olvidando de eso.

- Quiero hacerlo, Link, pero lastimosamente, aquella cicatriz está presente en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo… Pero pronto todo eso desaparecerá. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Planeas revelarte contra Él? No seas necio, Walker, sabes perfectamente que fuera del Conde no te queda nada más que la miseria…

- Es posible, pero aunque el Conde pueda ponerme toda la comodidad nunca podrá darme la felicidad que encuentro al estar fuera de él… -se puso de pié y se retiró de aquel lugar, en dirección a su habitación. Al entrar pudo divisar el diario de Alma sobre su escritorio, tomó y comenzó a hojear. –Aún tengo dudas sobre ti, Alma.

"14 de octubre…

Estoy tan cerca de recuperar mi lugar dentro de los Noah, pero temo alejarme de Yuu… En ocasiones siento ganas de decirle todo lo que ocurre, pero solo la pondría en peligro, lo último que desearía sería hacerle daño alguno…

Mañana partiré a un viaje en donde me encontraré con un conocedor de mi verdadero padre y la familia de Noah, si logro tener _aquella_ información estoy seguro de que el Conde me aceptará nuevamente. Pronto todo se solucionará y Yuu y yo podremos estar juntos al fin… Ya no veo la hora para que todo termine.

20 de octubre…

Hoy me encontré con aquel sujeto que me daría información pero no fue muy prudente, nos estaban siguiendo. El hombre sugirió encontrarnos otro día, porque estábamos muy expuestos. Dijo que él me avisaría cuando sería el momento oportuno para nuestro encuentro.

22 de octubre…

Han pasado dos días y no tengo señal alguna de aquel hombre, temo pensar que me haya engañado, aunque él es mi única esperanza por completar mi plan, y no puedo rendirme ahora, luego de tanto trabajo. Extraño tanto a Yuu, solo quiero acariciarla una última vez… ¡Cuando la vuelva a ver definitivamente me acostaré con ella! Bueno, de seguro me negará al principio, es de las chicas difíciles pero es lo que me encanta de ella. Necesito dormir ya, no he podido descansar lo suficiente debido a la ansiedad de no tener información al respecto, es posible que mañana sea un día mejor.

25 de octubre…

Al fin, pude reunirme con el hombre y tengo toda la información completa, estoy tan contento… Pero necesito volver cuanto antes, el hombre me ha dicho una frase que no comprendí mucho, pero tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ver con Yuu… Era algo así como "mira bien por donde caminas, tus huellas podrían borrarse" Aún no puedo contactar a Yuu o eso fue lo que me había dicho el hombre, así que mañana partiré para Tokio nuevamente, estoy tan ansioso.

26 de octubre…

Lo que menos esperé está ocurriendo, lo que menos quería está sucediendo… El Conde se ha enterado de mis movimientos, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, pero quería creer que sería tarde. Yuu puede estar en peligro, solo tengo dos opciones: confesarle todo a Yuu y prepararla por si algo ocurriese o escapar para buscar al bastardo que me alejó de mi familia y ponerlo en contra de los Noah, así renunciará a ellos y podré estar salvado, pero aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirle a Yuu."

Allen se sorprendió al fijarse de que falta la siguiente página y que ésta fue arrancada con suma urgencia o rabia del diario, debido a los rastros forzados que dejó en el diario.

- "Hasta la fecha 26 de octubre no hay nada más que la bendita información adquirida, y de los planes en movimiento de Alma… ¿Quién era aquel hombre con el que contactó Alma? Si logro saber eso, podré descubrir la respuesta de muchas de mis preguntas… Pero primero tengo que saber qué estaba escrito en la hoja que fue arrancada del diario… Podría ser una pieza fundamental dentro de todo esto, aunque todo lo escrito por Alma son de utilidad en éstos momentos tan confusos. "

Suspiró y se acostó sobre su cama mientras miraba perdidamente el techo, a pesar de que su preocupación se centraba en el diario, también había algo que le estaba molestando… Y era lo del 22 de octubre, aquella declaración de Alma, de que se acostaría con Kanda. Una mueca de enfado se formó en su rostro. Solo esperaba de que "aquello" no haya sucedido en verdad.

…

**Notas finales:**

**¡Y no hay mucho que decir!**

**Lamento la tardanza y lo corto que se volvió el capítulo u_u prometo más! ^^**

**Así que, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Sueños CarmesíesOrgullo derribado

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Capítulo: 22.**

"**Sueños Carmesíes."**

…

**Notas del autor:**

**Lo sé, lo sé… *Se cumbre con almohadillas para evitar los bombardeos* Entiendo su molestia e ira y las ganas de asesinarme ^^U no las culpo, me he retrasado demasiado… Gomen ne! T_T**

**Solo quiero decir que lamento todo el transcurso que estuvieron sin actualización, sé que muchos quería saber la continuación y por problemas técnicos (colegio, campamentos, quehaceres, etc.) no pude actualizar.**

**Y viendo mi falla contra ustedes, quiero recompensar el tiempo perdido con dos capítulos en uno. Pero bien largos ^^U así que espero que los disfruten… Y nuevamente ¡PERDÓN! Al final irán las respuestas de sus reviews.**

…

_Sentía la fría arena colarse entre sus dedos descalzos, sintiendo la sensación de libertad. Abrió los ojos y el horizonte de mar entre el cielo era casi irreconocible, ambos colores parecían formar parte uno del otro. Los rayos solares teñían su característico color pálido de piel, en un tono más vivo. Aspiró profundamente, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, tan libre y despreocupada._

_Sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura haciéndola precipitar de un momento a otro, y girar su rostro para divisar de quien se trataba. Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa que su voz no pudo expresar._

_- ¿No es hermoso…Yuu?_

_- ¿A-Alma…? ¿P-Pero…qué…? –El muchacho se abrazó a ella y acercó sus labios a su oreja, dando un pequeño mordisco en su nódulo. Kanda cerró sus ojos fuertemente y lo apartó de inmediato con suma fuerza, Alma cayó al suelo con el rostro anonadado al igual que Kanda, quien desvió la mirada sin saber qué decir._

_- Yuu… -Nombró asombrado pero luego su rostro tomó otro semblante, uno de tristeza, quedando cabizbajo. –Veo que ya me has reemplazado…_

_- … -Kanda calló pero aquella oración le sorprendió aún más._

_- ¿Es que acaso prefieres más los besos de aquel que los míos?_

_- ¡¿Eh? –Esbozó sorprendida al oír la voz de Alma tras suyo. -¿E-En qué momento…?_

_- Dime, Yuu… ¿Ya has olvidado todo lo nuestro? –Alma comenzó a avanzar mientras que ella retrocedía, pero estaba a un paso de caer por el borde de la gran roca donde se hallaban._

_- Alma, retrocede. Caeré. –Dijo Kanda mirando el precipicio que le aguardaba, una altura cuyo final acababa entre rocas desgarradoras. Comenzaba a desesperarse._

_- No cambies el tema. –Respondió molesto. -¡¿Prefieres más a el traidor que a mí? ¡¿Es eso, Yuu? ¡Responde!_

_- N-N… ¡¿Traidor? ¡¿De qué hablas?_

_- Allen Walker. –Dijo secamente, sus cejas estaban muy fruncidas, mostrándose realmente molesto, nunca antes lo había visto así._

_- ¿A-Allen…? ¿Por qué lo llamas traidor? No entiendo… ¡Además, tú no deberías de estar aquí! –Ante aquello, Alma mostró un rostro estupefacto, y Kanda, por medio de eso, logró entender lo que acababa de decir._

_- ¿Porqué estoy muerto? Creí que cumplirías tu promesa, Yuu… -Alma comenzó a alejarse de Kanda, llamándole la atención._

_- ¿Promesa? ¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Yo no voy a ninguna parte… Eres tú la que está huyendo. –La japonesa no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba Alma, y por si fuera poco, el suelo comenzó a deteriorarse, cayendo por el precipicio. El miedo a morir comenzó a asfixiarle y ningún grito salió de su garganta, ni siquiera sabía cómo procesar aquello, simplemente, cayó._

_Comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente, y el recuerdo de haber caído por el precipicio regresaron a su mente levantándola de inmediato con la respiración agitada y sus ojos abiertos como platos, buscando alguna muestra de que estuvo a punto de morir._

_- ¿Q-Qué ocurrió…? ¿Dónde estoy? –Cuando se había dado cuenta, yacía sobre césped y al levantar la mirada divisó varias lápidas, alarmándola. -¿Qué demonios? –Se puso de pié sin saber qué hacía en aquel lugar, ¿y qué fue eso de Alma? No comprendía nada. –Necesito salir de aquí. –Dijo y se puso de pié en busca de la salida, ya bastante extraño era todo aquello._

_Al caminar las lápidas continuaban, ¿por qué de repente aparecía en un cementerio? Aunque durante un momento, le pareció haber estado ya antes en este lugar. Prefirió dejar aquello en segundo plano y buscar la salida, pero simplemente se perdió más de lo que ya estaba. Solo veía lápidas y lápidas, ni siquiera árboles, nada… Todo esto le daba mala espina._

_Detuvo sus pasos al oír otros acercándose hacia ella, aunque en el panorama que le ofrecía no divisaba a nadie. Frunció el entre ceño y siguió caminando pero muy alerta de los pasos que oía no muy lejos. Comenzó a acelerar su caminata, comenzando ya a correr, pero aquellos pasos que la seguían, solo se oían como una caminata pausada pero que retumbaba cada vez más. Comenzó a desesperarse._

_En un descuido, terminó tropezándose y cayendo al suelo maldijo todo lo que conocía, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con una lápida que la dejó atónita, pues en ella estaba inscripto lo siguiente: "R.I.P Alma Karma 25-12-1989 – 2007"_

_- A-Alma… -Murmuró inconscientemente._

_De un momento a otro, el césped que guardaba bajo suyo el ataúd del recién nombrado, comenzó a desnivelarse y a abrirse paso. La japonesa se incorporó de un salto ante aquello, mirando asombrada todo lo que acontecía. Al acabarse de abrir el suelo la quietud reinó nuevamente. Un hoyo quedó solamente, llamando a la curiosidad de la muchacha, quien lentamente se acercó hasta el borde para apreciar lo que guardaba aquella abertura, y su sorpresa anterior no fue mayor que ésta… _

- ¡Yuu, despierta! –El zarandeo fue más intenso hasta que abrió sus ojos contemplando todo a su alrededor y comprendiendo que se había quedado dormida en la clase de literatura. La maestra Nine la miraba con reproche, atinando una disculpa.

- L-Lo siento, maestra Nine. –Dijo Kanda comenzando a recobrar el sentido.

- Es la primera vez que se queda dormida en mi clase, Señorita Kanda, y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. –Restregó con su típico tono.

- No volverá a ocurrir. –dijo desviando la mirada molesta.

- Bien, sigamos en la página que estábamos… Lavi, continúa leyendo, por favor.

- Hai. –Y el pelirrojo que yacía sentado junto a la japonesa continuó la lectura, mientras Kanda dirigía sus ojos hasta el libro y seguía con la vista la lectura, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, aun preocupada por el sueño que tuvo minutos atrás.

…

La campanilla dio fin a la lección y a su sufrimiento por unos minutos, pues solo se trataba de la campanilla de receso. Suspiró cansada. Sintió como alguien le picaba en la espalda y bien sabía que se trataba del pelirrojo uniojo, se giró con cara de pocos amigos pero antes de que objetara algo, Lavi atinó a decir.

- Yuu, ¿No sabes qué le ocurrió a Lenalee? –Su rostro se tornó en un semblante de asombro y por inercia, sus ojos se dirigieron al asiento brillante en ausencia de su compañera china; por un momento sintió que su ausencia era su culpa, pues la última vez que la había visto fue en aquella discusión que se llevó a cabo en su casa y donde mostró claramente su interés en el moyashi.

- No, no lo sé. –Dijo doblegando la mirada, prefería no mirar hacia ese lado.

- Qué extraño… -Murmuró. –No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó la japonesa mirándolo, él sonrió levemente.

- Últimamente la noté decaída, pero estaba metido en otras "cosas" que no me detuve a ver como estaba… Supongo que pasa lo mismo contigo, ¿No, Yuu? –Su único ojo visible se posó en ella, y una de las cosas que odiaba en el pelirrojo era su ojo delatador, que por más mentiroso que seas, puede sacarte la verdad con una facilidad impresionante.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –Inquirió furiosa.

- No, por nada… Es solo que noto que me ocultas algo. –Sonrió con aquella astuta sonrisa que tanto odiaba. –Creo que tiene que ver con Moyashi-chan, ¿no?

Lo odiaba. Enserio que sí.

Arqueó una ceja como haciéndose la desentendida.

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces. –Se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la salida del salón.

- ¡¿A dónde vas, Yuu? –Preguntó sin sacarse aquella sonrisa del rostro.

- Tengo sed. –Fue su única respuesta y sin más, cerró tras de sí la puerta, mientras se recostaba por ella. Suspiró hondamente, como si todo el aire que había expulsado lo hubiera retenido todo ese tiempo. Tonterías. Se puso en marcha en la dirección del bebedero; en realidad, no tenía sed pero necesitaba relajarse y acomodar sus pensamientos.

Lavi tenía razón, habían dejado muy de lado a Lenalee con todas sus cosas y ocupaciones, metidos en sus propios problemas que no se pusieron a pensar en lo que a Lenalee le preocupaba, aunque supiera perfectamente lo que involucraba aquella "preocupación". ¿Debería ir a ver como se encontraba? Por más que su orgullo le molestara con eso, aún quedaba su conciencia, sabía que no la dejaría en paz.

Ya casi había llegado al bebedero, cuando terminó chocando hombro con alguien. Sus pasos se detuvieron al verlo, y su corazón se aceleró repentinamente.

- Buenos días, Kanda… -Lo oyó decir y sus mejillas se tornaron más sonrojadas. Al sentir el ardor en su rostro, lo giró instintivamente y frunciendo el ceño se cruzó de brazos.

- No tiene nada de buenos si te veo, Moyashi. –Dijo tratando de modular su compostura, haciendo sonreír al albino.

- No hay nadie en este pasillo, Kanda… No tienes por qué disimular tus acciones, puedes decir "es agradable verte, Allen. Sabes, estuve pensando en ti éstos últimos días" o algo así. –Sonrió.

- Sí, claro, _Moyashi_… Créeme que falta mucho para oírme decir aquello.

- Lo sé, solo déjame soñar. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Ha venido Lenalee hoy? Quería verla, necesito hablarle. –dijo mirando a sus costados. Kanda se asombró por aquello y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para qué la necesitas? –Dijo desviando la mirada y llamando la atención en el albino quien al comprender el comportamiento de la muchacha, sonrió tiernamente.

- Vaya, una Kanda celosa… Qué tierna.

- ¡No estoy celosa! Déjate de fantasías, moyashi.

- No le discutas a un psicólogo y menos trates de mentirle… Soy como un detector de mentiras, Kanda. –Se acercó un poco más hacia ella, haciendo que Kanda retrocediera e inevitablemente, su espalda se encontrara con la pared. –Y huelo a celos por parte tuya…

- A-Alguien podría vernos… Sabes que no está permitido esto, Moyashi. –Dijo la japonesa tratando de alejarlo. Allen simplemente sonrió amablemente y la besó una mejilla y se alejó de ella lo suficiente como para decir que solo estaban charlando, o si bien lo conocían, discutiendo.

- ¡Oh, Allen-kun! –Ambos se giran y ven a Komui llegar a pasos acelerados hasta donde se encontraban. –Qué bueno verte, Allen-kun, quería hablarte. Buenos días, Kanda-chan. –saludo el chino. -¿Pasas a mi oficina, Allen-kun? –dijo volviéndose al inglés.

- Claro. –Miró a Kanda. –Nos vemos dentro de un rato. –Le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente del chino, molestándola.

- Espero que eso no ocurra. –contestó de mala gana haciendo reír al mayor y al chino de pena.

En cuanto se fueron ella quedó sola, mirando por donde ambos mayores se perdieron. Se recostó nuevamente por la pared mientras exhalaba una vez más, no era muy común en ella suspirar tantas veces en el día. Pero tenía motivos: primero ese sueño que ya hace tres días que no la deja pensar claramente, segundo el distanciamiento de Lenalee y tercero… Ese idiota albino. Chasqueó la lengua con desgano al tiempo que se reincorporaba y volvía en dirección a su sala, la sed que nunca existió no era compromiso en esos momentos.

En cuanto había dado vuelta el pasillo su sorpresa se hizo notar, viendo llegar a la china Lee con su típica sonrisa al hablar con las demás personas, quienes le interrogaban su llegada tardía. Chasqueó la lengua, como si la preocupación de un momento nunca haya existido y lo que ahora sentía era frustración. Irónico.

- Entonces, ¿te quedaste dormida, Lena-chan? –volvió a preguntar Lavi aún sin creérselo.

- Hai, ayer me quedé hasta tarde encargándome de unos asuntos de la casa, pues, mi hermano viajará y tengo que tener todo en buen estado y ordenado para cuando él se vaya.

- Ah, qué amable eres, Lena-chan. –comentó recibiendo el asentir de cabezas colectivas dentro del círculo de conversación que se llevaba a cabo a puertas de su salón.

Kanda se dirigió hacia el tumulto de personas y abriendo paso ingresó a la sala, saludando con una mirada a la china, quien cambió su rostro de alegría a uno más triste. Antes de que Kanda se situara en su asiento, oyó la voz de Lenalee, y se giró hacia ella, con una mirada preguntándole qué se le ofrecía.

- V-Verás… -Comenzó a decir, pero frunció el ceño y añadió. –Perdona todos los inconvenientes. –seguidamente de una reverencia exagerada. Kanda la miró indiferentemente y se sentó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Lenalee por otra parte, se reincorporó aún con el semblante entristecido.

- No tienes por qué pedir disculpas… No has hecho nada malo. –Añadió simplemente la japonesa, sacado una mirada de confusión en la otra, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa.

- De todas maneras, perdona. –Y se ubicó al igual que los demás presentes, en sus respectivos lugares.

El día continuó reanudando las clases que seguían después del receso, tan frustrante como eran todos los días, en especial cuando llegaban los jueves que tenía que estar lidiando con _aquel_ pervertido profesor de psicología. Desvió la mirada hacia otro punto cuando lo vió ingresar al aula, no pudo evitar ruborizarse con solo recordar lo vivido con él hace unas horas antes de ingresar nuevamente a clases.

- Buenos días, -saludó el albino con aquella sonrisa tan formal y educada, haciendo que las mujeres dentro del aula se derritiesen por él. –Entonces, continuemos en donde nos quedamos el jueves pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que nos quedamos en la página 96 del libro, hagan el favor de abrirlo en esa página. –Era ella o en verdad veía pétalos de rosa adornando el contorno del profesor, mientras la esencia a vainilla inundaba el lugar. Miró a su alrededor y podía ver a las mujeres delirar.

Al cabo de las 2 horas cátedras dentro del salón, la campanilla que anunciaba el culmino de las clases se oyó, y las personas comenzaban a juntarse entre los pasillos. Juntó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, fue detenida por Allen.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con aquel tono tan característico en ella, él sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? Hay algo que quiero hablarte… sobre _ese _tema. –lo dijo haciendo énfasis, ella lo calculó un momento y respondió.

- A la tarde, también necesito hablarte de algo. –lo dijo disimuladamente, percatándose de que no hayan más personas en el aula.

- Bien, nos vemos. –hizo una despedida con la mano y se retiró corriendo, mientras ella se quedaba viendo por donde había salido su profesor.

- A-Anno… -Desde la puerta podía ver el rostro de Lenalee con algo de pena. –Kanda, quería preguntarte algo…

- ¿Qué necesitas?–dijo saliendo en dirección a la puerta y caminando, acompañada de la china en dirección a la salida.

- Verás… -La chica jugaba con sus mechones azabaches, como si no pudiese decir lo que en verdad tenía que decir. –Q-Quería preguntarte sí… B-Bueno… -Hizo un momento de pausa y cerró los ojos fuertemente. -¿Tienes tiempo el fin de semana?

- ¿Tanto rodeo para eso?

- S-Si, o sea, no pero… Ha… -suspiró. -¿Q-Quieres ir de c-compras? –dijo con la mirada gacha, arrepentida por lo que estaba diciendo. Kanda no comprendió a qué venía aquella pregunta y en especial, a qué venía aquel comportamiento extraño por parte de la china.

- Bien. –dijo simplemente.

- A-Ah, perfecto… -Sonrió forzosamente. -¡Tengo que irme, hasta mañana! –y así se alejó corriendo, mientras Kanda se preguntaba sobre las acciones tan extrañas de su amiga.

…

Corría ágilmente, con la mirada gacha y apretando sus párpados con rabia, y al igual, cerraba, también, sus manos en fuertes puños, arrugando el papel blanco entre sus manos, dejando blancos sus nudillos. Cómo odiaba aquella sensación tan dolorosa en su pecho. Se detuvo mientras respiraba difícilmente y se recostaba por un poste público. Las personas comenzaban a desaparecer de entre las calles, y una sonrisa juguetona asomarse. Ella palideció.

- Konichiwa… -murmuró más Lenalee solo pudo fruncir el ceño y acercarse a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha. -¿No has sido capaz de entregarle la invitación, no es verdad, Lena-chan?

- No me llames así. –inquirió molesta la china, haciendo sonreír aún más ampliamente a la azabache, quien en un rápido movimiento, tomó a Lenalee del cuello de su blusa y la arrojó contra la puerta del auto, que gracias a sus brazos no pasó a un dolor momentáneo y leve.

- No te quieras hacer la valiente, porque no te sale… -Se acercó a su oído y susurró. –Respóndeme… ¿No pudiste entregarle, verdad? Eres débil…

- C-Cállate.

- Si no fuera así, la hubieras hecho saber sobre la invitación, pero eres una cobarde que solo piensa en sí misma. –respondió tajante, Lenalee humedeció sus ojos inconscientemente mientras los cerraba por la impotencia. –Si no se lo entregas lo antes posible, se lo daré yo y nuestro trato se acabará en ese mismo instante, ¿oíste?

- … -Lenalee no respondió hasta que la otra muchacha estironeó fuertemente una de sus largas coletas.

- ¿Oíste? –repitió.

- S-Si… R-Road… -murmuró entre dientes, por el dolor, hasta que Road la dejó libre.

- Recuerda… Si ella asiste, responderá sus preguntas y ya no necesitará más de Allen… ¿Quieres o no ayudar a tu amiga? –Lenalee asintió débilmente. –Buena chica. –y besó superficialmente el hombro descubierto de la china, quien al sentir aquel tacto cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

…

Miraba atentamente las páginas del diario en sus manos, aunque pareciese muy metido en la lectura, su verdadera preocupación iba a otro entorno, al recuerdo de lo que ocurrió varias horas antes:

_Sostenía su mirada algo desconfiada sobre la invitación que tenía entre sus manos, releyendo, por tercera vez, las líneas escritas en ella. Levantó la vista al sentir la mirada dorada de Road. Mucho después de que Kanda se haya marchado de su consultorio, había llegado Road, sorpresivamente trayendo consigo la noticia sobre la inauguración del ARCA._

_- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Tú ya sabías sobre la inauguración del club, Allen. –Insistió manteniendo su sonrisa._

_- Lo sé, además mi pregunta no se refería sobre el evento, sino qué ¿por qué tengo que ir? –Road rodó los ojos divertida, como si la respuesta fuese demasiado obvia._

_- Es la inauguración del ARCA, Allen… Es un proyecto que incluye a toda la familia, y tú eres parte de ella. Vamos, tienes que estar presente, y más porque habrá muchas personas importantes al igual que los medios de prensa, y tú eres una figura muy importante en los Noah._

_- Es por eso que no quiero ir, habrá muchas personas que me estarán viendo y yo nos los conozco. –Hizo una pausa. -¿figura importante?_

_- No me digas que Tyki no te lo dijo… -Allen negó con la cabeza. –Cómo eres el último entre todos los Noahs, tienes todos los derechos y obligaciones de ejercer el 50% dentro del Club, es decir que eres tan dueño del ARCA como lo es el Conde, sin mencionar que abrirás la noche._

_- D-Disculpa… -Dijo atónito. –El Conde no me dijo nada al respecto. No quiero tales "privilegios" y ¿qué haré para "abrir" la noche? –Road rió divertida por las expresiones de desesperación que portaba el joven muchacho y añadió._

_- Es algo que lo decidió el Conde, porque cree que no tienes mucha participación dentro de la familia, entonces te sede esta gran oportunidad. Y tocando el tema de la apertura de la noche, tú mayor talento es el piano, ¡mira! –Road le tendió una hoja en donde iban todos los números artísticos que se presentarán en la noche del gran evento apertura._

_- ¡¿Cómo es que me acabo de enterar recién? ¡Hasta decidieron mi repertorio! ¡Road, hace tiempo que no toco más el piano, mira si me equivoco! –insistía nervioso._

_- Naa, eso no puede ocurrir… Solo practica tres veces al día hasta que el gran día llegue. –dijo alentándolo, levantando sus pulgares._

_- Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes que trabajar en lugares distintos. –dijo molesto._

_- Oh, vamos, Allen… No querrás que Kan-chan lleve una mala impresión de ti, luego de eso, ¿no? –Allen abrió los ojos, sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Kan-chan? –Enarcó una ceja confundido, mientras Road ponía cara inocente, que obviamente, él no se lo tragaba._

_- Hai, ¿no te había dicho?_

_- No me has dicho muchas cosas, ¿sabes? –reprochó irónico._

_- Jojo, Kanda también está invitada, al igual que Lenalee y Lavi, pero no me encargué del último, a él lo invitó Tyki, que yo sepa._

_- Qué bien, Road… -Sonrió hasta que luego estalló. -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre invitarla? Ahora mucho menos iré._

_- ¿Qué? No digas esas cosas, Allen. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas personas trabajando arduamente por éste evento como para que no te dignes a ir por miedo a una chica. –_

_- No niego que hayan trabajado por esto, pero ¿por qué Kanda? ¿Desde cuándo quieres invitarla?_

_- Nos hemos arreglado, Allen. No tienes por qué temer._

_- Bien, digamos que te creo… Y ¿Qué ocurre con los otros Noahs? –Road lo miró mal. –Ya conoces a Jasdero y Devito, en especial a Devito, -dijo con molestia lo último. –y luego de lo que ocurrió en el accidente… Road, no quiero que venga._

_- Oh, Allen estás actuando como su novio, cariño. –le guiñó el ojo y Allen solo frunció el ceño._

_- No vendrá y no es solo porque yo lo digo, sino porque yo la conozco, ella no aparecerá por el simple hecho de que hayas sido tú la que la haya invitado. Y ahora si me permites, tengo que continuar con mis pacientes. –Road frunció el entre-ceño, se levantó pero antes de salir por la puerta, dijo._

_- Si realmente quieres ayudarla, dejarás que vaya a la fiesta… Se morirá por responder sus dudas, Allen. –El aludido la miró por unos instantes, sospechoso de aquellas palabras; Road simplemente sonrió y cuando Allen quería preguntarla algo más, se había ido._

_- … -Quedó pensativo sobre lo último. _

_Tocaron la puerta seguidamente y lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pues aún era horario de trabajo y había muchos que estaban esperando por él._

–Road sabe algo… sobre Kanda y Alma… -Murmuró. Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó como llamaron a la puerta. Dio la orden de entrada y se abrió la puerta. Dirigió sus plateados ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, perturbando su semblante. Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y trataba de mantener su presencia molesta, con el chistar de su lengua.

- Te estaba esperando… -pronunció complacido por las reacciones tan divertidas que esbozaba su reciente acompañante; la vió fruncir el entre-ceño y mantuvo su mirada sobre ella hasta que se sentó.

- No es de esperarse, llamé a pedir cita, idiota. –restregó molesta cruzándose brazos.

- A margen de eso, lo ansiaba. –puso más enfado en aquel ceño suyo, mientras que el rubor se hacía más vivo.

- Déjate de perversidades, moyashi. –lo miró de frente, reponiéndose de aquel rojo vivo que adornaba sus mejillas. –Dime por qué me has llamado.

- Bien… -Cerró el diario. –Se trata sobre los últimos hallazgos que hice con ayuda de Link.

- ¿Dónde está él?

- Abordando un avión. Terminó la parte que le correspondía y ahora no es de ayuda. –dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, pero ella pudo notar que, tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro, había una inquietud al hablar de él. –Volviendo a lo que es importante… Releyendo las últimas notas, estamos casi seguros de que no tiene concordancia del todo, y pensamos que hayan arrancado las verdaderas últimas notas.

- ¿Qué dice? –Allen abrió el diario y hojeándolo rápidamente, llegó hasta donde suponía ser las últimas anotaciones, así comenzó a leer. –"26 de octubre… Lo que menos esperé está ocurriendo, lo que menos quería está sucediendo… El Conde se ha enterado de mis movimientos, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, pero quería creer que sería tarde. Yuu puede estar en peligro, solo tengo dos opciones: confesarle todo a Yuu y prepararla por si algo ocurriese o escapar para buscar al bastardo que me alejó de mi familia y ponerlo en contra de los Noah, así renunciará a ellos y podré estar salvado, pero aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrirle a Yuu." Si dices que él había fallecido el 25 de diciembre, ¿dónde están las notas hasta la fecha?

- ¿Podría simplemente haber dejado de escribirlas? –preguntó.

- También creí eso al principio, pero gracias a un descuido mío… -Abrió el diario en la última página y en el pliegue que había entre la hoja y la agenda, había un escrito muy pero muy minúsculo. –Timcanpy había agarrado el diario y cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba en su boca, no te alarmes, no ocurrió nada más… Observa. –le enseñó aquel escrito. –Dice 1526 K.O. 11―R.I.P 25-12-89. F.M.J.

- ¿Qué demonios es todo eso?

- No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es la llave para encontrar las respuestas que tenemos al respecto… Estuve investigando y el 1526 es una dirección o más bien es el número de algo que indica una dirección… No estoy seguro pero creo que se refiere a la persona que él contactó antes de morir… Está escrito el 14 de octubre… _"_14 de octubre… Estoy tan cerca de recuperar mi lugar dentro de los Noah, pero temo alejarme de Yuu… En ocasiones siento ganas de decirle todo lo que ocurre, pero solo la pondría en peligro, lo último que desearía sería hacerle daño alguno… Mañana partiré a un viaje en donde me encontraré con un conocedor de mi verdadero padre y la familia de Noah, si logro tener _aquella_ información estoy seguro de que el Conde me aceptará nuevamente. Pronto todo se solucionará y Yuu y yo podremos estar juntos al fin… Ya no veo la hora para que todo termine."

- Comprendo… -Murmuró sumida en sus pensamientos. –Te ayudaré a descifrar el resto de aquel escrito. –Allen asintió. –Pero recuerda no decirle nada a mis padres, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Kanda suavizó su mirada al oír esas palabras, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. -¿Y de qué querías hablarme? – Kanda lo miró pensativa hasta dar con el hecho.

- Es cierto… -Tragó saliva. –Se que es estúpido pero… He soñado con Alma. –Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido y pidió que continuara hablando. –Bien… Sueño que estoy en la misma playa donde había visto por última vez a Alma y de pronto él aparece, comienza a decir que lo he olvidado y de que he olvidado una promesa… No se de qué estaba hablando. Luego caigo del mismo lugar donde caí con Alma hace dos años cuando había muerto… -Hizo una pausa. –Cuando me levanto me encuentro en un cementerio y alguien me está persiguiendo, mientras más corro más escucho esos pasos hasta que tropiezo frente a la tumba de Alma… El piso se agrieta hasta mostrar un hoyo y cuando voy a ver el interior del agujero, me despierto…

- … -Allen guardó silencio atento a lo que la chica decía. -¿Recuerdas la fecha en que murió Alma?

- 25 de diciembre de 1989… -Dijo mecánicamente, Allen sonrió y le señaló el final del escrito, cuyos números coincidían con lo que había dicho.

- 25-12-89… Si Alma escribió esto, entonces…

- Su muerte estaba programada. -Cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Allen asintió.

- Te dejó la investigación también a ti, mientras me encargaré de lo demás. –Allen le tendió el escrito y ella lo guardó, luego se puso de pié para así retirarse, pero antes de salir por la puerta, vuelve su mirada hacia Allen, quien expectante le corresponde la mirada. -¿Qué ocurre?

- Es… Lenalee está actuando muy extraña últimamente, ha faltado a clases durante una semana y… No sé, pienso—

- Hablaré con ella. –Finalizó con una sonrisa agradable, ella asintió lentamente y antes de salir, volvió a oír al mayor. –Oh, Kanda… -La menor lo miró. -¿Has…Recibido algo? …No sé… ¿Una invitación?

- ¿Invitación? ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó sin comprender. Allen sonrió y dio un suspiro disimulado.

- Nada, solo preguntaba. Cuídate.

- … N-No tienes que estar preocupándote… Ya te dije que puedo contra lo que venga. –y así salió. Allen sonrió mientras volvía a su asiento y recostaba su cabeza por el respaldo de la silla.

- Si… Tienes razón. _Aunque no puedo evitar hacerlo…_

…

Kanda salía del consultorio del moyashi cuando oyó como la llamaban. Se giró y se sorprendió de encontrar a Lenalee corriendo en dirección suya. Detuvo sus pasos para esperar a que llegara junto a ella.

- Kanda, qué bueno encontrarte. –Dijo recuperándose de la corrida.

- Si, ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó directamente.

- ¿Recuerdas de la salida de compras para el fin de semana? –dijo y Kanda asintió. -¿Te parece si la adelantamos para mañana? Mira. –le tendió un sobre blanco y Kanda sin mucho interés lo abrió, sorprendiéndose de que dentro contuviera una invitación.

"_Srta. Kanda Yuu…_

_Está cordialmente invitada a la inauguración del Club de Eventos Privados A.R.C.A., el día 22 de Agosto del corriente año, a las 21:00 hs._

_Esperamos su asistencia en nuestros humildes aposentos en la fecha citada._

_Desde ya, agradecemos su atención._

_Flia. Noah."_

- Moyashi… -Murmuró molesta. -¿Qué quieres con esto? –dijo frunciendo el ceño, ahora dirigiéndose a la china.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Asistamos! A mí también me llegó una invitación y sería un acto maleducado rechazarlo, ¿no? –dijo insistentemente mostrándose eufórica.

- Lo rechazaré de la manera más maleducada posible… ¡Lenalee! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta quién lo ha enviado? La familia de Road, esa alimaña me detesta, ¿y crees que esto ayudará en nuestra relación? –dijo molesta.

- P-Pero… De seguro quiere arreglar las cosas contigo, y qué mejor manera para hacerlo que invitándote en un gran evento.

- No me interesa arreglarme con ella. –le devolvió el sobre y dio media vuelta.

- K-Kanda… Por favor… -Kanda se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido. –N-Nunca antes me había invitado a algo como esto… Q-Quisiera asistir y mi hermano no me dejaría ir si no es con alguien como tú… H-Hazlo por mí, por favor… -dijo con los ojos llorosos. Kanda se maldijo y maldijo las múltiples formas que tenía Lenalee para sobornarla.

- Bien… Pero solo te acompañaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No, debes quedarte! Mi hermano de seguro me vigilará y si no estás conmigo, me volverá a casa… ¡Escuché que Lavi también está invitado y Allen-kun! –Kanda se sorprendió por aquella oración.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- De que Lavi y Allen-kun también irán.

- ¿Hace cuanto te dieron esa invitación? –Lenalee tragó saliva.

- Emh… A-Ayer… No pude llevártela porque estaba con muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Y quién te lo dio? –Preguntó de nuevo.

- E-Eh… ¿L-Lavi?

- ¡Mientes! ¿Quién te lo dio, Lenalee? –preguntó impacientada.

- Está bien, me lo dio Road. –Kanda frunció el ceño con más intensidad.

- No iré. –sentenció.

- P-Pero…

- ¡Ya dije que no iré! ¡Road quiere algo conmigo y no correré el riesgo de darle el gusto! –Elevó la voz, asustando a la menor, cuando se dio cuenta solo chasqueó la lengua.

- E-Entiendo… Perdona… De seguro piensas que soy una traidora, ¿no? No quise… Perdóname… -Kanda suspiró molesta y tomó nuevamente la invitación.

- ¿Qué tenida dice? –a Lenalee se le iluminaron los ojos y respondió eufóricamente.

- ¡Elegante! ¡Por eso iremos de compras mañana para estar más que presentables! ¡Tan solo falta una semana y debemos tener todo preparado para entonces! –Kanda rodó los ojos mientras ambas seguían su trayecto juntas.

- Me basta con un día antes…

- ¡No digas eso, es necesario preparar todo con anticipación! –recalcaba la china.

- Si, si… como digas… -

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Capítulo 23.**

"**Orgullo derribado."**

…

Miró su reloj con cierta ansiedad, trataba de mostrarse calmado pero de todas maneras estaba muy acelerado, no podía ocultar su emoción cuando se trataba de él. Dobló en una esquina y ya se encontraba frente al departamento de su portugués. Saludó como acostumbraba a la casera y subió en el ascensor hasta el piso que correspondía al moreno, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía cerrada con llave. Miró su reloj nuevamente, por si aún no era la hora indicada y efectivamente, estaba adelantado unos quince minutos de la hora acordad. Revisó entre sus bolsillos y sacó el duplicado de la llave y así abrió la puerta; sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que le podía dar al su amante: algo para comer, no era bueno en la cocina; ordenar su habitación, no, Tyki era de aquellos que tiene todo ordenadamente; se detuvo a pensar y bueno, no sacó mucha ayuda, supongo que ordenar algo para comer no quitaba lo romántico.

Subió hasta la habitación del moreno en busca de su agenda directiva, buscó en su escritorio, repisas, y solo quedaba su mesa de noche. Al abrirla, allí la encontró pero al sacarla, vio como una pequeña parte de papel sobresalía de una de las esquinas del cajón, llamándole la atención. Dejó a un lado el directorio y sacó la supuesta base del cajón, mostrando muchos más papeles, pero el que le había llamado la atención fue un sobre blanco, dirigido a Tyki, por supuesto, y el remitente una tal "Noah Lulubell". Recorriendo en su memoria, había oído aquel nombre en alguna otra parte, y llegó a él el recuerdo de que Tyki se había referido como "Lulu" a la mujer esbelta y atractiva, de cabello rubio y lentes de sol, que salió del departamento del moreno aquella vez en que él había llegado también.

La curiosidad lo mataba, miró detenidamente el sobre, como si su mirada sea suficiente para extraer del papel lo que contenía. No pudo guardar aquellas ideas sobre la relación secreta que podría tener Tyki con aquella mujer; de solo pensarlo, frunció el entre ceño y decidido, iba a abrir el sobre hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién eres? –Guardó el sobre a una velocidad increíble tras suyo y girarse para ver de quien se trataba. Su rostro se tornó blanco al darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma mujer cuyo nombre yacía escrito en aquel sobre.

- ¿L-Lulu…bell? –dijo inconscientemente, la rubia enarcó una ceja pero sin mostrar otra expresión en su níveo rostro.

- ¿Nos conocemos? –Hizo notar su indiferencia y Lavi se encogió de hombros, al darse cuenta que no lo recordaba.

- N-No mucho, pero… ¿Cómo entraste? –Cambió de tema rápidamente esperando que la otra le siguiera la corriente.

- La puerta estaba abierta. –Inquirió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -¿Tyki sabe que estas aquí?

- Pregunto lo mismo. –respondió un poco molesto.

- No tengo la necesidad de avisarle mi llegada… -Hizo una pausa. –En cambio tú, ¿qué hacías hurgando entre sus cosas?

- No es de su incumbencia. –Sonrió divertido haciéndola fruncir el entre-ceño. –No sé qué tratos tiene con Tyki, pero él no está así que puede dejarme cualquier mensaje si eso lo desea, soy su NOVIO y se lo haré llegar. –dijo enfatizando su relación con el portugués.

- Oh, entonces eres Lavi Bookman… -Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido. –No sabía que Tyki tenía a un niño como novio. Él está por llegar y esperaré a que regrese.

- Hmp… Supongo que yo también. –Ambos se miraron intensamente, como si fuese una batalla de miradas y el que vacilaba primero, perdía; estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta oír como la puerta de la sala se cerraba y ambos ladearon la mirada en busca del portugués. -¡Tyki! –dijo Lavi algo emocionado.

- ¿Lavi? –Y al subir se tomó la sorpresa de encontrarse con esos dos. -¿Lulu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Lavi, recuerdo haberte dicho que llegaba a las seis.

- Jeje, disculpa. –sonrió avergonzado.

- Tyki… -llamó Lulubell. –Tenemos muchos preparativos para la inauguración, tienes que ir a ver al Conde. –Repuso acercándose al aludido-

- Creí que lo vería mañana.

- No, tiene que ser hoy mismo. –Miró a Lavi por el rabillo del ojo. –Y en éste mismo momento. –Lavi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada molesto.

- No creo que pueda hoy, -añadió Tyki caminando en dirección a la de Lavi y lo rodeó con su brazo derecho. –Tengo asuntos que atender en estos momentos, Lulu.

- …Qué vulgar. –Murmuró molesta portando un semblante de asco. Lavi sonrió y la miró, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

- Aún falta para la inauguración, mañana veré al Conde, no te preocupes. –Lulubell lo miró por unos segundos para así salir de la habitación y se quedaron en silencio hasta oír la puerta cerrarse.

- Asuntos que atender, ¿eh? Muy diverti— Tyki lo calló besándolo en los labios, comenzando con un beso casto y tierno hasta que Tyki mordisqueó levemente el labio inferior del pelirrojo, haciéndole abrir la boca e introducir su lengua para encontrarse con la del otro, y hacer de aquel beso, uno candente y demandante.

- Te extrañé… Shônen… -Y lo abrazó, Lavi sonrió y correspondió de igual manera el gesto, pero el momento tierno fue rápidamente suplantado por más acción, tirando a Lavi sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre él, y así bajar el cierre de su campera hasta sacarla.

- ¿Dónde quedó lo tierno, Tyki? –dijo divertido mientras desprendía los botones de la camisa de su amante.

- ¿Quieres sentirlo nuevamente? –Lavi se ruborizó y su cuello pasó a ser presa de los labios del portugués. – Por cierto, shonên… -El pelirrojo lo miró. –Irás a la inauguración, ¿no?

- No tengo otra opción, verdad. –Tyki sonrió y chupó el cuello del menor con placer. –mmm… T-Te dije que no quiero marcas… Mira si el Panda las vé…

- Entonces tendrás que usar bufanda, mi lindo conejo… Porque esta noche no te dejaré dormir, ¿oíste? –Sus besos comenzaron a bajar por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen y sus manos se colaron dentro de su pantalón, exaltándolo. -¿Te gusta?

- D-Deja ya eso… O-Odio cuando me lo p-preguntas… ¡Tyki! –gimió Lavi.

- Te lo preguntaré otra vez… ¿Te gusta? –Lavi lo miró molesto pero con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas.

- mmm… S-Si… ¡¿Contento?

- No. –Se relamió los labios y desabrochó los botones del pantalón del menor, quitándoselos de inmediato. –Bien, hora de jugar… -Lavi desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que amaba sentirse a merced suya.

…

Habían terminado las compras, para gloria de Kanda, y regresaban a la casa de la misma, acompañada de Lenalee, quien sonriente traía consigo cinco cajas y dos bolsas, mientras que la japonesa solo traía una caja mediana y una caja de zapatos.

- Te verás hermosa en ese vestido, Kanda… Estoy ansiosa de verte ya el día del gran evento. –decía con los ojos brillantes.

- Bien. –giró los ojos, darle importancia; Lenalee frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero.

- Me agradecerás mas tarde.

- Bien, hazme acordar. –Llegaron hasta la casa de Kanda y vieron a sus padres sentados en la sala viendo una carta que les había llegado. –Llegamos. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al verlos.

- ¡Oh, Yuu-chan, Lena-chan! ¿Qué tal las compras? –preguntó de inmediato Tiedoll poniéndose de pié para ir a abrazar a las chicas.

- Yuu, -llamó su madre. –nos ha llegado una carta de tu tía… Nos invita a pasar un fin de semana en su casa, ¿la recuerdas? La que vive en Kioto.

- Oh, bien… -Dijo sin interés.

- Será el mismo día que la fiesta. –Recalcó.

- Bien. –volvió a decir.

- Pero escucha, tu padre y yo iremos y tú podrás quedarte con Lenalee si no es molestia. –Lenalee negó con una sonrisa. –Bien, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- No… -Miró a Lenalee. –…veo inconvenientes. –Se mordió el labio inferior, pues prefería viajar a ver a sus aburridos parientes que ir a esa condenada fiesta que sabía que nada bueno traería, pero como ya se lo había prometido a Lenalee…

- ¡Será divertido! –dijo eufórica Lenalee con una sonrisa. –Será un buen fin de semana en pareja, mientras Kanda y yo nos preparamos para ir al ARCA.

- Hai, hai… Pero te extrañaré mucho, Yuu… -su padre nuevamente hacía esas escenas tan vergonzosas al muy estilo Tiedoll, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola. Como odiaba eso. Lo separó con mucha insistencia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio y se lanzó sobre la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo. Siguió así hasta que oyó a su celular sonar; miró la pantalla y se trataba de un mensaje de texto del moyashi. Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó:

"_Kanda, necesito verte, ve a mi casa… Es urgente. Allen W."_

Se quedó un momento mirando la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que la interrumpió la puerta de su habitación, vió a Lenalee entrar con un rostro preocupado. Se puso de pié y salió, seguida por la mirada violácea de la niña china.

- Madre, -llamó Kanda al bajar por las escaleras. –Saldré un rato.

- ¿A dónde irás? –Preguntó poniéndose de pié del sofá.

Kanda desvió la mirada hacia sus espaldas y vio a Lenalee mirándola con el semblante desconcertado.

- Tengo que hablar con Lavi. Lenalee, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, ya se hace tarde y Komui—

- ¡Kanda, esa no es la forma de tratar a tus invitados! –regañó su padre.

- N-No importa, Sr. Tiedoll, ella tiene razón, ya es un poco tarde y mi hermano ha de estar preocupado. Nos vemos Kanda, Sr. Tiedoll. –Y así se retiró de la casa, y antes de que sus padres le objetaran algo más, también ella salió en dirección a la casa del moyashi.

Sentía la sensación de estar cada vez más cerca de saber la verdad y recordar todo lo que fue botado de su memoria. Sentía aquellas inmensas ganas de volver al pasado una última vez y…

_-¡¿Prefieres más a el traidor que a mí? ¡¿Es eso, Yuu? ¡Responde!_

Recordó las palabras de Alma en aquel sueño. Nunca creyó en los sueños ni en nada de eso, pero ésta vez, tenía un presentimiento realmente malo sobre lo que podría ocurrir.

Bajó la aceleración de sus pasos hasta reducirlos a una simple caminata, respiraba quedadamente y su mente se centraba en los pocos recuerdos que tenía sobre Alma. Odiaba no poder recordarlo del todo, en ocasiones se preguntaba ¿cómo era su sonrisa? O ¿qué lo enfadaba? Estaba molesta con ella misma y con el maldito destino que trajo consigo todas estas cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Buscó en su bolsillo su billetera y de dónde sacó aquel papel donde estaba escrito aquellos códigos hallados en el diario de Alma, lo volvió a leer: "1526 K.O. 11―R.I.P 25-12-89. F.M.J."

- ¿K.O 11? –Comenzó a analizar las siglas y el número, no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con todo esto Alma. -pero si el moyashi decía que 1526 es una dirección, K.O.11 también lo es.

Llegó hasta la casa del albino y tocó el timbre; desde adentró se oían los ladridos de Tim y luego la voz del dueño, peleando contra el can para poder abrir la puerta tranquilamente, maldijo un par de veces y luego pudo, por fin, abrir la puerta.

- Kanda. –nombró con una sonrisa, ella solo desvió la mirada. –Adelante.

Se sentaron en la sala y la chica lo miró, esperando a que él hablara.

- Te llamé por lo siguiente… -Hizo una pausa. –No vayas a la inauguración del ARCA.

- ¿Ah? Creí que me llamabas para algo importante.

- ¡Es algo importante! –Replicó. –No sabes a lo que te expones, Kanda… Ir al territorio de los Noah no es la mejor idea y menos si tienes problemas con uno de ellos, en especial uno como Road.

- Si vas a decirme esas cosas, mejor me voy, estoy muy cansada e iré de todas maneras porque no me queda de otra.

- No vayas, Kanda. Es peligroso. –Insistió el albino.

- No es que quiera ir, pero estoy obligada… Si Road trama algo, se las verá conmigo. –se puso de pié, pero Allen la atajó de la mano.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo porque la conozco, es muy peligroso.

- Se nota que no me conoces, moyashi… Ahora suéltame que volveré a casa. –trató de zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero no podía.

- Kanda, ¿quieres escucharme por única vez?

- No, ahora sueltamente.

- Kanda, hablo enserio… -insistía.

- Yo también, si no me sueltas, te golpearé y no despertarás hasta el día de la inauguración, ¿oíste?

- Esto no es un juego, Kanda. ¡Escucha!

- Ya tuve suficiente. –Kanda dobló el brazo de Allen hasta tras su espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. –Te lo advertí.

- ¡Kanda! ¡Lo hago por tu propio bien! ¡Basta! ¡Ahgg! ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Trato de ayudarte pero si no quieres escucharme, está bien! ¡Ahora, suéltame! –Kanda miró al albino durante unos segundos y luego lo soltó. –Eres imposible…

- Dí lo quieras, en parte es culpa tuya… -Allen la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- No te hagas, tú sabías sobre esto, por eso me preguntaste si recibí una invitación… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Quizás así ponía un pretexto a Lenalee.

- Creí que Road jugaba conmigo cuando dijo que te invitaría, y creí comprobarlo cuando me negaste. ¿Qué quieres que hiciese? Agradece que te esté advirtiendo.

- No pongas excusas. –Sentenció molesta y dando media vuelta se fue. Allen suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, frustrado.

Mientras Kanda salía a zancadas nerviosas del territorio del moyashi. Solo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, esperaba saber algo más sobre Alma, pero se encuentra con las escenitas del engendro como "no puedes defenderte ante Road" y estupideces como esas. Él no tiene por qué preocuparse por esas cosas; si Road se mete con ella, ella sabrá enfrentarla, ya no es una niña, ¡Dios!

Se detuvo un momento, pudiendo tranquilizarse así. Respiró hondamente y siguió caminando a un compás más tranquilo que el anterior. Trató de disipar su mente de cosas que la enfurecían y le hacían perder la seriedad que la caracterizaba, cosas que tenga que ver con Allen Walker, principalmente.

Fue entonces que recordó aquellas siglas de "1526 K.O. 11", trataba de analizarlas pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza. Maldecía al idiota de Alma por no ser más específico a la hora de dejar un mensaje. Sonrió con ironía al pensar aquello, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y Alma aún siguiera con vida, molestándola. Al menos esas cosas aún quedaban grabadas en su memoria.

Llegó hasta su casa y encontró a su madre atenta a la televisión con un pequeño tic en el ojo, y a su padre mirando con miedo a su esposa. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente de la televisión.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó su padre mientras que su esposa mostraba una sonrisa muy divertida y con un ligero toque de sadismo.

- ¿No quieres ver con nosotros la película, Yuu? –preguntó su madre aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal, tanto de ella como la de su padre.

- ¿Qué película ven? –tosió levemente, tratando de alejar los escalofríos que muchas veces su madre le provoca.

- Se llama "El despertar del mar" –Kanda miró detenidamente a su madre con un rostro de WTF? Por el nombre.

- Y… ¿Gritas como niña por eso? –Dijo Kanda mirando depresivamente a su padre quien se alejaba de su hija con miedo.

- ¡N-No sabes lo que contiene esa película! –Reprochó todo lloroso el artista.

- Haa… -Suspiró. –Ahora me dirán que Delfin-san tiene papel protagónico, un sombrero militar y un bigote Hitler…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- … -Kanda parpadeó un par de veces y desviando aquella pregunta de su cerebro, se alejó de sus padres.

- Oh, Yuu-chan… -Se giró mecánicamente hasta su padre y éste agregó. –Lena-chan y Komui-chan están entusiasmados sobre tu estadía en su casa durante el fin de semana, así que prepara todo para entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como digas.

- ¿Seguro no quieres reconsiderar el viaje, Yuu-chan? –Preguntó su padre. –Mira el folleto, Kioto es hermoso, ¿no? ¡Mira, mira! –Kanda tomó el folleto rodando los ojos con fastidio y dirigió su vista hacia las grandes letras que llamaban más la atención en el papel. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acercó más el papel a sí misma, para percatarse de haber leído correctamente.

- ¿D-Dónde lo sacaron? –preguntó sin quitar la vista del folleto.

- La agencia de viajes nos lo dio cuando fui a averiguar los pasajes.

- Creo que lo reconsideraré… -Hizo una pausa. –Estaré en mi habitación. –y sin más, dejó la sala llevándose consigo el folleto de viajes.

Casi corriendo ingresó a su habitación y cerró tras de sí la puerta, quedándose con la vista puesta en el papel.

- Alma… -Murmuró y leyó el anuncio. –K.Y.O.T.O… Uno de los mejores lugares para pasar unas excelentes vacaciones en familia… La prefectura de Kioto tiene 11 distritos; se considera el centro cultural de Japón, y tiene unos de los templos budistas, santuarios sintoístas, palacios y jardines más famosos de Japón.

Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y se recostó por la puerta mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de procesar todo como debía y no hacer nada sin sentido.

…

Los reflectores hacían lucir cada detalle en la decoración mientras la música ambientaba todo el lugar desde lo lejos, todo se mostraba exuberante y bien organizado, desde el recibidor hasta el más mínimo detalle como las flores, en los bolsillos de los meseros. Cada detalle finamente preparado para alagar a todo aquel invitado, que llegaba con el rostro fascinado por tanta clase y nivel con que caracterizaba a los renombrados Noah.

El fin de semana esperados por muchos y muchas había llegado por fin, las personas habían comenzado a llegar desde las siete y media de la noche, felicitando a los presentes familiares de la gran empresa de Turismo, Bancos reconocidos, Empresas metalúrgicas, automotoras y de financiamiento comercial. La gran familia Noah no era cualquier familia, y todo aquel que llegaba a las nuevas instalaciones del ARCA podía afirmar aquello.

Las sonrisas y dinamismo eran protagonistas de aquella noche estrellada, con el rastro perdido de nube alguna mostrando el contorno tan perfecto de la luna brillante, siendo el astro de la noche y que a mediados de las diez y cuarto, tenía competencia.

- Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a las nuevas instalaciones del ARCA, la nueva adquisición arquitectónica de nuestra familia… -Aquel saludo tan cordial y lleno de carisma era dirigido por uno de los menores dentro de la familia, Allen Walker, siendo alumbrado por los brillantes reflectores, amenizando su persona con un tacto tan amistoso dentro de un traje tan atractivo color blanco que jugaba una combinación perfecta con su blanco cabello y su tez pálida. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mucho mostrando la participación activa de los presentes, que estaban llenando la gran sala de eventos. –En nombre de mi familia, les estamos realmente agradecidos por aceptar nuestra invitación a celebrar este gran momento. No queremos dejar pasar el agradecimiento para último, así que los números artísticos que se presentarán a continuación, no solo serán para abrir la noche, sino para mostrar nuestros más sinceros agradecimientos. ¡Muchas gracias! –Los aplausos resonaron con fuerza y entusiasmo, descubriendo el total agrado que causaba el joven profesional a los invitados.

- No fue una mala idea poner a Allen como maestro de ceremonia, tiene un carisma excelente, ha cautivado a todo el público. –Comentaba Tyki con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando entre asombro y diversión al albino parado en el gigantesco escenario. El Conde, acompañante suyo, asentía con su característica sonrisa.

- Y espera a que llegue su número, dejará más que encantados a todos. –continuó el más viejo.

- Nunca he oído a Allen tocar el piano… -Agregó Devito mirando al centro de atención.

- Jiji, ni siquiera sabía que tocara algo… -Continuó su gemelo con una bandeja de vocadillos salados solo para sí mismo.

- Comportense, por lo menos hoy. –Tyki sentía la frustración con solo verlos, aunque fue un logro que se pusiesen un traje de gala, pues mal no les quedaba.

Road miraba silenciosamente al muchacho inglés con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras jugaba con el paraguas rosa. Un leve sonrojo adornó sus blancas mejillas y amplió la sonrisa.

- Creo que iré por algo de beber. –comentó y sin más se retiró.

Mientras Allen daba las últimas indicaciones y saludos, se despidió seguidamente del público bajando de las escaleras hasta el suelo, y en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance visual de las personas, exhaló un hondo suspiro, dejando salir toda la frustración que le causaba todo aquel circo. Odiaba llamar mucho la atención, pero por lo menos su trabajo había acabado allí.

- Nee~

Alzó la vista y visualizó la sonrisa de Road frente suyo, estaba casi irreconocible, con el cabello suavizado y arreglado con un pequeño moño al costado de su cabello, un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el medio muslo, muy aniñado.

- Road, qué bonita estás. –alagó el muchacho y la otra sonrió complacida.

- Estuviste muy bien allí arriba, parecías todo un profesional. –Allen rió apenado rascándose modestamente la cabeza.

- ¿No has visto por si acaso a Kanda por allí? –preguntó mirando a sus costado en busca de la japonesa. Road cambió su semblante risueño por uno de enfado en un instante, odiaba que Allen la remplace con semejante chica complejo samurái.

- No la he visto, ¿quieres algo para beber? ¡Tengo mucha sed, andando! –no esperó ninguna respuesta por parte del albino, lo estironeó hasta llevarlo consigo hasta la larga mesa de bebidas, que era adornado por ángeles de hielo, de un tamaño ideal, haciendo juego con el del tamaño casi real que se encontraba sobre la fuente, en el medio del salón, claro que éste no era de hielo.

A pesar de que Road lo esté hablando, él simplemente asentía o daba otra respuesta muy monótona, puesto que su verdadero interés estaba en cierta oriental que aún no hacía acto de presencia. Se encogió de hombros un poco desilusionado, a pesar de que estaba feliz de cierta forma, pues Kanda se estaba ahorrando muchos problemas con los Noah.

- Allen, ¿me estás escuchando? –La voz de Road que hace un momento solo era el eco diminuto de su exterior, le había traído de vuelta a pisar tierra.

- S-Si, bebidas… Muy ricas, ¿es ponche? ¡Quiero un poco! –Y eludió las próximas acotaciones de la mayor. Ella en cambio, al alejarse el albino, apretó con suma fuerza la copa hasta quebrar un poco de ella.

- Maldición… -murmuró muy molesta mordiéndose el labio inferior para hacer pasar la ira, aunque comenzaba a dañarse a sí misma.

- ¡Allen! ¡Allen, Allen! –Oyó su nombre innumerables veces y se giró alarmado; se trataban de Jasdero y Devito, buscándolo como un par de locos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó esperando saber la conmosión de éstos dos.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –Oyó decir a Devito casi con lágrimas en los ojos y a Jasdero asintiendo a cada palabra pronunciada por su hermano.

- ¿Qué…?

- E-Ella está aquí…

- y está molesta… -terminó Jasdero.

- _Te encontré…_ -una voz de ultratumba se oyó y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Devito, quien en un intento vano de esconderse, se puso tras Allen.

- ¿K-Ka…Kanda? –Murmuró con un semblante de sorpresa total, no podía creer que la muchacha que estaba viniendo, dejando cenizas por donde pasaba y con el aura negra como un mismo demonios sea Kanda, bueno, con todas aquellas descripciones, si lo sabía, pero el motivo por el cual estaba boquiabierto era su persona en sí.

- Moyashi. –nombró arrogante como siempre; era ver al mismo carácter de shinigami enojado dentro del cuerpo de una muchacha encantadora, con el cabello suelto, arreglado con un pequeño moño blanco, contrastando con su cabello negro; un vestido blanco ajustado que le llegaba hasta sobre las rodillas, sin mangas y con un chal plateado con detalles en negro. Estaba simplemente encantadora portando color blanco, casi celestial.

- Creí que no vendrías… -dijo aún en el trance.

- Deberías de saberlo, moyashi… Llamándote psicólogo, el carácter de tu paciente. Y si me permites. –Con una fuerza sobrehumana, levantó del cuello a Devito, sacándolo desde detrás de Allen, para así arrastrarlo en dirección a la salida.

- Kanda, ¡espera! –Tomó a Kanda de su muñeca y la detuvo, soltando al desafortunado Noah. –Entiendo que no pude detenerte, pero por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado… No estaré tranquilo si no soy yo mismo quien te proteja.

- Hmp, ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te lo he dicho, no necesito que nadie me proteja…

- ¡Kombawa, Kan-chan! –Un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo de la japonesa, y una venita notoria la acompañó. -¡Te ves muy hermosa, Kan-chan!

- No me llames así, complejo de kindergarten. –dijo restregando su malhumor en cada sílaba pronunciada.

- ¡Kan-chan, eres muy divertida! –rió Road acercándose hacia Kanda. –Odiaría matar ese humor tuyo. –dijo lo último con un tono molesto y totalmente opuesto a la primera oración pronunciada.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Creo que te estoy incomodando un poco frente a tus invitados.

- ¿Quién dice que necesito mantenerme pasiva? Puedo acabar contigo y seguir mostrándome una ternura. –le guiñó el ojo y antes de que Kanda pudiera responder ante aquello, Allen intervino.

- Entonces… Creo que ya llegará enseguida mi turno de presentarme… ¿Quieres acompañarme, Kanda? –Sin oír alguna objeción o aceptación por parte de la aludida, la llevó tras suyo hasta detrás del escenario. –Te lo dije, solo crearás disturbios permaneciendo aquí.

- Si Road decide contraatacar, lo haré también. –Se cruzó de brazos, Allen comenzaba a perder la paciencia y tomándola de los brazos la estampó contra la pared, sorprendiéndola.

- Deja ese comportamiento, tú no eres así. La Kanda que yo conocí nunca se rebajaría al nivel de alguien como Road, ¿qué ocurre, Kanda? ¿Es que tienes miedo? –la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero éste no la dejaba ir.

- ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ¡¿Qué te importa si soy o no soy así, yo—

Allen la calló interponiendo sus labios sobre los suyos; Kanda en un principio estaba molesta y trataba de alejarlo, pero pronto los labios ajenos la vencían, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, algo tan irracional para ella, pero existente cuando se encuentra con el moyashi.

- Quiero que regrese la Kanda indiferente, la que no le interesaba medir su debilidad sino su fuerza verdadera, quiero besar a la misma que besé luego de la fiesta de bienvenida… Kanda… -La abrazó fuertemente y ella no hizo otra cosa más que apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del albino, mientras oía los rápidos latidos del mismo, sonrió. Aquel acelerado palpitar era igual al que sentía en ella misma.

- ¡Cuidado con el cable! –ambos se separaron de inmediato con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras oían fuertes carcajadas provenientes de cierto conejo suicida que Kanda, bien conocía.

- _USAGI… -_Dijo Kanda con voz de ultra tumba mientras el aura asesina que desprendía era casi palpable.

- Yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas… -Otra voz, casi igual de enfadado se oyó y el moyashi con dos largos cuernos casi parecidos a su face Poker On.

- E-Eh…

- Lamento decepcionarte, Allen –se giró y se trataba de Tyki que con una sonrisa intervenía. –pero debes subir, es casi la hora de tu entrada.

- Oh, está bien. –Se despidió de los demás con un saludo de mano, para no llamar mucho la atención con respecto a su relación con Kanda frente al portugués.

- Vamos sentarnos. –agregó Lavi señalando con el pulgar en dirección a las mesas. Kanda no dijo nada y siguió al pelirrojo, sentándose en una mesa juntos. - ¿Has visto a Lenalee?

- Dijo que iría al baño primero. –Las luces se apagaron de un momento a otro, enfatizando con los grandes reflectores al blanco piano de cola que estaba en el centro del escenario y del moyashi que se dirigía hacia el frente del lugar, haciendo una reverencia y sentarse frente al piano, posando sus finos dedos sobre las teclas y comenzar aquella melodía tan encantadoramente melosa, combinado con el rostro tan pasivo con que se mostraba Allen, era un momento tan exquisito para todo aquel que estuviese viendo aquel espectáculo.

Kanda conocía esa melodía, en alguna otra parte la había oído ya. ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento tan extraño? No era molestia y tampoco tristeza… Quizás, dolor… Aquel sueño volvió a su mente y un zumbido comenzó a aturdir a la japonesa, no podía concentrarse y comenzaba a ver todo borroso. Necesitaba aire y no lo encontraba entre tanta gente.

Se levantó y salió precipitadamente del lugar, corría sin dirección alguna hasta dar con el exterior por fin. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus ojos estaban abiertos como un par de platos. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y se sostenía con su mano.

- Necesita ayuda, señorita… -Se sobresaltó y se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Unos ojos dorados y la piel morena con el cabello rizado eran la descripción del hombre tras suyo. Era casi parecido al otro sujeto, Tyki Mikk, solo que éste parecía mucho mayor. -¿Le puedo ser útil en algo?

- … -No supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó mirándolo, aún estaba con el shock latente. Algo le decía que nada bueno ocurriría después; no tenía idea de la verdad tras ese presentimiento.

**Saludos Finales:**

**Strawberrykoneko:** Gracias por tu comentario, strawberry-chan; en verdad estoy feliz de que te guste mucho esta historia! Trataré de no tardarme tanto, pues comenzaré las vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para escribir! Jojo, la peli sangrienta vuelve al televisor de los Kanda, y con Delfin-san… espero que te haya gustado el divague del momento, aunque lamento no sea tanto como al inicio de la historia, quizás por el transcurso todo dramático que tuvo la historia, pero trataré de poner más entusiasmo en el divague! YOSH! Sugoii, tu profe te llama así! A mí solo me llaman niño con complejo de anime… ¬¬ Son unos oijaspeofj oisfosf opahsf jeje así que todo viento!

**KShieru:** Estoy feliz de que te guste mucho el fic, trataré de subir cuando pueda, como había escrito ya, estaré de vacas así que pondré todo mi empeño en actualizar lo más rápido posible! ^^ Seguirán descubriendo más cosas sobre Alma y los recuerdos de Yuu-chan! ^^Nos vemos!

**Helena:** Hola, que bueno estar entre tus historias favoritas, espero nunca bajar de ranking ^^ Esperaré siempre un review tuyo! La pérdida de memoria de Kanda fue explicada, aunque no extensamente, en los anteriores capítulos, pero se seguirá hablando sobre ello, y todo lo relacionado con Alma! Qué tengas un día excelente! Ja ne! ^^

**Haruhi Julieth-Pon:** Jajaja como estás onee-sama, qué gusto tenerte nuevamente bailando de felicidad en éstas páginas XDDDD, así que tu dedo resbaló por la compu, XD, no te culpo, la diversión que no se haya estudiando la encuentras en internet! :D Claro que leeré tus fics, ahora estaré más liberado de la opresión estudiantil así que podré dedicarme a la compu y otras tareas más sin deslizar sin querer mi dedo sobre la computadora XD ¡Yes, no hay amenaza de por medio! *Dando un suspiro* ahora entiendo los constantes dolores de cabeza XD y bueh, nos vemos en otro reviews! Espero que te haya gustado la historia!

**Lunaroja:** Kombawa, Lunaroja-san! Espero que la historia sea de tu agrado! Seee, LENAXROAD, amo esa pareja XL *ishi desangrándose en la silla* coff coff, volviendo al review: tu inner manda! YEAH! tengo un inner pero casi nunca sale a flote *Inner de ishi siendo amordazado y atado en un silla eléctrica, bajo la vigilancia de Delfin-san con el bigote de Hitler y su súper flequillito. Espero leer otro review tuyo! Nos vemos! ^^

**Alice Minatsuki:** Hola! Nya! Honto? Qué bueno, espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado, o mejor dicho, estos dos capis! Nos vemos ^^ Gracias por leer.

**Nikoniko-chan: **Hola de vuelta! Aunque no te hayas ido XD jeje Tú puedes Niko-chan! *Delfin-san lo mira mal* E-EHHHH… ¡Deja de mirarme así! *Sostiene su mirada* ¡DEMONIOS! KYAAAAAA! *Grito de niña* Delfin-san: Piii pi Ishi: ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, debo de apoyar a Niko-chan! Delfin-san: Pii pi pi Ishi: ¡No sucumbiré ante tu mirada! *mirada de delfín-san ON* *Ishi se desangra en el suelo* Espero que te haya gustado los capítulos que subí, y perdona la tardanza! T_T

**Haindir:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado, habrá más arekan, no te preocupes! El yuri es adictivo, como el yaoi ^^ lo dice un yurista certificado (WTF?) bien, agradezco mantener la cabeza en su lugar, y actualizaré lo más rápido posible para que eso continúe, Ja ne! ^^

**Racksha Yami:** Hi! Honto? Qué mala onda, espero que recuperes pronto tu compu e inter. Seep entiendo lo de tu mano, durante el tiempo de exámenes debía de hacer lo mismo, me dolía toito T_T y no se me pasaba sino con un medicamento que no recuerdo el nombre :D así que eres "san" no? Te puedo llamar "Onee-san?" o prefieres solo "Racksha-san"? Volviendo al fic, creo que seguirás odiando a Alma de ser así, jeje *risita* gracias por leer y esperaré tus comentarios, no importa cuánto tiempo ^^ Suerte!

**Megagirl:** Hi hi! Gracias por comentar y no importa que no lo hayas hecho en el anterior capi, lo importante es que sigues la historia, no? Bueno, volviendo al mensaje: creo que en éste capi se habla sobre el intento de violadora jeje. Lamento si delirio-san apareció por culpa de la música de chucky jeje Gracias por la cestita… ¡Iie, Megagirl-san! Jeje XD gracias por el comentario nuevamente, nos vemos!

**Exorcista Alma Kanda:** Hi! *saluda efusivamente* *se sonroja* en verdad te gustó… ¿Lo imprimiste? ¿Empastar? ¿Libro? Kya! En verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que haya gustado tanto mi historia; no te preocupes, creo que llegará hasta el capítulo 25, así que aún hay algo por delante! Esperaré tus comentarios, de acuerdo? ^^ Nos vemos y te cuidas! Delfin-san también te manda saludos, Ja na! =3

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas! Lamento el extenso retraso, fue por culpa del colegio, un campamento "espiritual" ¬¬ y otras actividades que me carcomieron de sobremanera mi tiempo, espero que con ésta carga doble de capítulos sea compensada mi tardanza!

Gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia, desde sus inicios hasta la fecha, creo que hemos cumplido un año des de entonces, ¿no? OMEDETTO! *Saca un champan* Kampai! *Ishi todo ebrio con solo un sorbito de alcohol*

Que tengan una excelente semana! –o lo que queda de ella ^^-

YA ESTARÉ DE VACACIONES KYAAAAAAAAA!

Así que me verán molestando por éstas zonas cotidianamente! Ja ne! ^^ 507 498… 991-801-790


	23. 24: Confianza, Pasión, Amor

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Capítulo: 24.**

"**Confianza, Pasión, Amor."**

…

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Hola! ¿Me he tardado? Espero que no. Bien, como el título lo dice, es el capítulo que muchas habían estado esperando durante el comienzo de ésta historia y que la estaba dejando para el final, jeje, es mi primer lemon y no es muy descriptivo como suelen ser, solo lo necesario ^^U espero que lo disfruten, si hay alguna crítica por favor no duden en decírmelo, pues todo escritor/a crece con las críticas de sus lectores, así que por favor, háganmelo saber!**

**Sin más preámbulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo! ^^**

**Oh, una advertencia para las que no soporten mucho el yuri… Aunque no es precisamente yuri, al menos llega a la categoría "Shojo Ai", pero si tienen una buena imagen de Lenalee o Road y crean que los siguientes contenidos puedan dañarla, entonces pasen de largo ^^**

**Bien, continuemos! :3**

…

Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar las cosas, lo vio sonreír haciéndole dudar aún más. Dijo unas palabras más pero para ella ya solo era un cúmulo de "bla bla bla". Desvió la mirada, no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación. Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del sujeto y pasando a su lado, comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Señorita? –preguntó el hombre volviéndose hacia Kanda, ella solo detuvo sus pasos y girando un poco el rostro, dijo:

- No me agrada hablar con extraños.

- Sheryl Kamelot… Es un placer. Quizás ahora no sea un completo extraño. –extendió la mano libre que tenía, recubierta en guantes blancos. Kanda frunció el entre-ceño, aquel apellido le tenía sin mucha confianza.

- Me disculpará, pero me están esperando. –Dijo sin una pisca de agrado. El hombre en cambio dijo.

- ¿La están esperando? Pero si acaba de salir casi corriendo… -La japonesa frunció el entreceño por la atención del hombre a los detalles, y maldiciéndole internamente, chasqueó la lengua. –Le invito un trago, ¿le parece? Creo que la fiesta no es de su agrado. Por favor, acompáñeme un momento, my lady.

- Hmp, no gracias. –Dio media vuelta y antes de que comenzara a caminar, oyó nuevamente la voz del hombre.

- Qué descortés… una coartada nada sensata sabiendo que la hemos invitado con todo nuestro afecto, Señorita Kanda Yuu –Kanda se detuvo fríamente al oír su nombre completo, ¿cómo lo sabía? O mejor dicho, ¿él la conocía?

- ¿Descortés? –Pronunció ella. –El descortés aquí es usted… Señor Kamelot, cuando alguien le niega algo, sería bueno rendirse y dejarla en paz, no darle motivos para realizar un asesinato. –Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura. El hombre se sorprendió por la franqueza de la mujer y rió levemente, llamándole la atención. –No creo haber dicho nada gracioso.

- En realidad, no. Discúlpeme si la ofendí. –hizo una leve reverencia. –Ahora comprendo por qué mi familia está tan interesada en usted. –Kanda enarcó una ceja sin comprender aquella oración, el hombre agitó sutilmente la bebida en su copa mientras se divertía por la muchacha japonesa. –Creo que sabe el motivo por el cual está aquí, ¿no?

- Mis motivos no son de su incumbencia.

- Supongo que no lo tiene muy en claro, aún. –amplió un poco la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. –Cuando lo tenga en claro, me gustaría hablar con usted. –Con una agilidad, sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta plateada gradaba en él, letras de negro donde lo presentaba, y con aquella sutiliza suya le entregó la tarjeta. -Créame, le sería de gran ayuda.

Kanda lo miró un momento y tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos para leerlo. Oía como los pasos del hombre se alejaban, pero antes de que se enmudecieran por completo, se giró y volvió a hablar.

- Oiga… -El del traje, se detuvo con una sonrisa satisfecha que Kanda no pudo visualizar. –Tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera que me respondiera. Son muy importantes para mí, así que espero que lo tome enserio.

Sheryl Kamelot dio un sorbo a su copa y dio media vuelta retornando sus elegantes pasos hasta la japonesa, y extendiendo su mano, dijo:

- Por su puesto, my lady.

…

Repasó el color en sus labios nuevamente con el labial, sin hacerlo demasiado fuerte, y terminando los últimos arreglos de su vestido se dispuso a volver junto a sus amigos, pero cuando sus pasos iban dirigidos hacia el umbral de la puerta todo su cuerpo se congeló, trató de mostrarse inerte ante su presencia, pero aquellos ojos la intimidaban como nunca antes lo había pensado.

- Lena-chan. Te ves hermosa. –ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada con enfado, sentía como sus piernas estaban temblando, odiaba aquella debilidad.

- Si me disculpas, tengo que—

- ¿A dónde vas? Creí que esta noche estarías conmigo. –dijo divertida la azabache sacando en la otra pequeños sonrojos y enfatizaba aún más su enojo.

- No digas tonterías, Road. Nunca dije nada como eso, además ¿qué pensarían sin nos vieran juntas?

Road Kamelot comenzó a reír provocando una incómoda situación para la Lee. Aquellos ojos dorados fueron posados sobre los de la más joven, quien trataba de huir de ellos, pero eran como los orbes de cual serpiente, te hipnotiza con su belleza.

- Olvidaba que te importa mucho lo que piensan de ti… Es normal, tienes miedo a que Kanda te odie, ¿no?

- … -No supo qué contestar y fue mejor para la mayor. –Con permiso. –Dijo molesta y abriéndose paso se fue. No sabía si Road aún la miraba, no le importaba solo quería alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible, se sentía tan insegura al merced de aquellos dorados orbes que portaba la Kamelot.

Cuando por fin pudo sentirse alejada de la presencia indeseada de la Noah, dio un hondo suspiro recostándose por la pared y cerrando los ojos. Oía la armoniosa melodía que provenía del salón principal donde Allen mostraba sus dotes como artista. Sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Aún sentía el corazón al borde del colapso cuando se trataba del albino.

Comenzó a caminar y divisó a su pelirrojo amigo acompañado de su abuelo, ambos atentos a la presentación del inglés.

- Buenas noches. –saludó con su típica sonrisa amable, llamándoles la atención.

- ¡Oh, Lena-chan! ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bonita! –Ella sonrió alagada.

- Buenas noches, Lena-chan. –Saludó el más anciano con su típica seriedad, correspondiéndole con un agachar de cabeza. Tomó asiento al lado de Lavi y se deleitó con la bella figura de su amor platónico; un tierno sonrojo volvió a tomar campo en sus mejillas, se veía realmente celestial, con aquella sonrisa de niño y vistiendo todo de blanco.

- ¿Te gusta? –oyó a su lado, provocándole un respingo.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Vamos, no te hagas. –Dijo Lavi con su sonrisa traviesa. –Te gusta el moyashi, ¿no, Lena-chan?

- ¡N-No, es s-solo que…! –sus palabras fueron acalladas por los repentinos aplausos que le provocaron un respingo, cuando se había dado cuenta, Allen ya descendía por las escaleras luego de despedirse del público. Suspiró derrotada.

- ¡Oi, Moyashi-chan! –Al oír simplemente aquellos su rostro se tornó más sonrojado y trataba de hacer callar con inútiles señas.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Lavi. –quedó en blanco cuando oyó la voz del albino acercándose, comenzó a sudar frío. –Buenas noches, Bookman-san, Lenalee. –Se giró mecánicamente con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- H-Hola… A-Allen-kun. –pronunció apenas, roja de la vergüenza.

- Te ves muy bonita. –alagó el albino, Lenalee en cambio se sonrojó aún más y bajó la mirada muy apenada. –Lavi, ¿dónde está Kanda? –Los ojos de la china se abrieron con sorpresa y se encogió de hombros, no tenía por qué sorprenderse, desde un principio sabía que Allen no la correspondería, entonces ¿por qué seguía comportándose como una idiota frente a él?

- Salió casi corriendo parece que la ahuyentaste con la música. –dijo divertido Lavi sacando venitas notorias en el inglés.

- Salió repentinamente, Allen. –Respondió Bookman harto de las estupideces que decía su nieto.

- Haaa, viejo, eres imp— No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Bookman le había metido un pedazo grande de pan para evitar cualquier reproche del menor. Allen rió divertido por la escena mientras Lenalee se le quedó viendo, pronto el albino se percató de su mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Lenalee? –ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y moviendo ambas manos. –Bien, iré a buscarla. Temo que se pierda. ¡Nos vemos luego! –Y se retiró casi corriendo. Lenalee miraba tristemente por donde Allen se había marchado hasta oír la voz de Lavi, al fin fuera del poder maligno del "Dr. Bread-san".

- Lenalee… -La chica lo miró y comprendió a qué vino el llamado. -¿Segura que estás bien?

- C-Claro, tengo algo de sed. Iré por algo, vuelvo enseguida. –Se puso de pie y se retiró, seguida por la preocupada mirada de su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando se sintió por fin invisible a la vista de Lavi, se dispuso a dejar el lugar, ¿qué más haría allí? ¿Sufrir? No estaba dispuesta a ver a Kanda y a Allen… Se detuvo, sus piernas le temblaban. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se recostó sobre un pilar, ya fuera del gran salón bajo aquel cielo estrellado y hermoso. Irónico, ¿no? Mientras ella luchaba contra su propio egoísmo y trataba de sanar las heridas que aún tenía latentes por dentro… El cielo parecía burlarse de ella con aquella tranquilidad y belleza con que se mostraba. Dio un hondo suspiro.

- No puedo irme y dejar a Kanda… Vine con ella y me iré con ella. –Hizo una pausa pensándolo mejor. –Pero no quiero verla junto a él… No creo que pueda resistirlo. –Miró a su alrededor, había una escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba hacia los siguientes pisos sobre el local donde se encontraba. –Creo que recorreré un poco.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera, y cada tanto ascendía podía apreciar aún más el extenso y lujoso lugar, quedaba maravillada con todo lo que podía ver desde esa considerable altura. Llegó hasta la terraza, la vista panorámica era impresionante, estaba realmente hipnotizada con todo a su alrededor. Se acercó casi corriendo a uno de los barandales del lugar y aspiró hondamente el aire, cerrando los ojos, transportándola.

- Simplemente…

- _¿Está bien éste lugar, Señorita Kanda?_ –Al oír aquel nombre su atención paró en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo bajo suyo, en el jardín trasero del ARCA. Bajó la vista y se topó con la presencia obvia de su amiga Kanda acompañada de un hombre de cabello azabache y muy elegante.

- _Si, ahora que estamos alejados… _-Hablaba Kanda, pero puso una pausa a sus palabras. –_quisiera que se sincere conmigo._

_-_ "_¿Sincerar? ¿A-A qué se refiere?"_ –Pensaba la china, tratando de poner mayor atención a las palabras que próximamente se oirían.

- _¿Aún duda de mí? Qué cruel… Supongo que a Alma Karma le ha costado mucho ganarse su confianza… Ha de sentirse fatal al ver que Walker lo ha hecho en… ¿Meses?_

_- ¿Qué trata de insinuar? ¡¿Qué sabe sobre Alma? _–Lenalee comenzaba a sentir la frustración en Kanda, pero lo que llenaba de preguntas a la china era aquel nombre pronunciado por ambos.

- _"A-Alma…Karma"_

- _¿Ha venido por ese motivo, no? Saciar sus preguntas sobre él… Pero, ¿no le parece irónico estar escarbando en el pasado cuando hay alguien muy latente en su interior estando en el presente? ¿Cree que Alma Karma se lo merece, Señorita Kanda?_

- …

- _Eso creí…-_

_- Usted no sabe lo que es vivir en mis zapatos, no se imagina lo que implica tener un simple nombre en tu cabeza que pertenezca a la persona que prácticamente podría ser la más importante en tu vida… Y no lo recuerdas. ¿Podría siquiera imaginarse el infierno que tengo que vivir por las noches con los sueños que me atormentan rememorando el día en que perdí a esa persona? No lo sabe… ¿Acaso cree que me importa lo que piense un hombre que apenas conozco? No crea que porque sabe algo sobre Alma es indispensable para mí… Puedo buscar por mi propia cuenta si es lo que deseo. Así que no venga con la historia de querer hacerse el exquisito, tratándome como una insensible que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en ella misma. Si quiere abrir la boca y escupir información útil, hazlo; si prefieres no hacerlo, por mí, bien… Puedo hacerlo por mí misma._

_- "Kanda…"_

Unas lentas y fuertes palmadas resonaron rompiendo el silencio que hizo acto de presencia en aquel lugar, sobresaltando a Lenalee desde arriba.

- _Eres una muchacha muy imprevisible, Kanda Yuu. Cada vez creo reafirmar el interés de mi familia en ti… Bien, creo que "abriré la boca y escupiré la información útil" –_dijo enfatizando con sus dedos aquella frase, y riendo en voz baja. _- ¿Qué te gustaría saber? No manejo mucho el tema pero sé sobre la mayoría._

_- Me es suficiente… ¿Podrías decirme qué significa esto? –_abrió su pequeña bolsa de vestir blanca, buscando algo, pero fue interrumpida por una mano enguantada que detuvo la propia. Lenalee desde arriba pudo distinguir perfectamente aquella cabellera blanca. -_¡Moyashi!_

…

Kanda miraba con el ceño fruncido al recién llegado que aún sostenía su muñeca, pero cambió su rostro por uno de asombro al ver el semblante que portaba del albino: una seriedad inmutable, sus ojos mostraban aquel brillo de determinación aunque con aquel fruncir de cejas parecía más bien un brillo de ira o más bien odio, que nunca había presenciado en el mayor. Se percató de que aquella mirada fulminante iba dirigida al hombre que en un principio la acompañaba, Sheryl Kamelot; quien portaba una sonrisa despreocupada, una que le parecía demasiado familiar.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –Pronunció por fin Allen aún mirando con odio al otro.

- No creo que lo hayamos llamado en un principio. –contestó cortésmente pero con una indirecta más qué notoria. Kanda miraba con frustración a aquellos dos, debido al ambiente tan tenso que se formó en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Se puede saber la conversación que llevaba a cabo fuera de la fiesta? –volvió a hablar Allen y como respuesta solo recibió más cortesía por parte del otro.

- Solo estábamos hablando de trivialidades… No se moleste, pero está actuando como el padre de la señorita… Y uno muy celoso… -Afiló los ojos ante la última oración y una sonrisa se asomó ante el rostro del más joven entre los dos trajeados.

- ¿Padre? Yo diría algo más cercano… Y ¿no le parece motivo suficiente la hermosa dama para que uno cele?

- O-Oi, moyashi… -Kanda calló al sentir como el agarre del albino se hizo más tenso, sin lastimarla; aunque ella comenzaba a incomodarse estando en aquella situación, y más si al imprudente de su… Calló sus pensamientos, ¿por qué lo negaba? ¿Acaso no eran algo más que…?

- Tiene razón, esta muchacha es digna de celo… ¿Pero no está exagerando? Solo nos estábamos conociendo, compartíamos una velada maravillosa inocentemente… ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?

- Lastimosamente, no. Y si me disculpa… -no dijo nada más, y con el agarre en la japonesa, la estiró y se retiraron.

- M-Moyashi… -Llamó aún absorta de lo ocurrido, no recibió más que silencio por parte suya. Frunció el entreceño; se detuvo y Allen al sentirlo, también se quedó quieto. -¿Qué demonios…?

- Me lo prometiste. –solo oyó decirle eso, ella no comprendió en un principio hasta que volvió a oírlo. –Me lo habías prometido, Kanda… -Se dio vuelta y vio su rostro completamente serio, no era una broma y si se trataba de una, era una muy buena.

- ¿D-De qué…? –Se detuvo y lo recordó antes de meter más la pata.

"_Quiero que regrese la Kanda indiferente, la que no le interesaba medir su debilidad sino su fuerza verdadera, quiero besar a la misma que besé luego de la fiesta de bienvenida… Kanda…"_

Bajó la vista al recordar las palabras del albino no hace mucho, apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir nada estúpido, temía empeorar más la situación.

- Su nombre es Sheryl Kamelot, es parte de la familia de Noah… Y es padre de Road. –los ojos de Kanda se habrán abierto demasiado sorpresivos, pues Allen esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, quizás por la gracia que le habrá parecido aquello. –Supongo que no lo sabías.

- El detalle de que era su padre, no… Dijo que—

- Muchos decimos cosas que quizás en su mayoría sean mentiras. ¿Qué fue tu comportamiento, Kanda? En un principio te había conocido como una persona fría y que no confiaba a la primera en las personas… ¿Por qué aquello cambio con él?

- … -Bajó la mirada y sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos debido a la fuerza ejercida en sus puños. –Necesito recordarlo… Quiero hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Quizás no me entiendas, no espero que lo hagas. –Sintió la firme mano del albino acariciando su largo cabello, miró aquellos ojos celestes, casi platinos que poseía la capacidad de que pongas toda tu confianza en él, con solo mirarlo. Se sentía como una niña siendo reprochada por algo que no debía haber hecho. Ya no era una niña y él debía de entenderlo.

Se separó del albino pero no con fuerza, solo lo alejó con su mano y lo miró a los ojos. El peor error. Siempre vacilaba al verlo directamente a sus orbes platinas.

- ¿Kanda?

- Y-Ya no soy una niña… Puedo cuidarme sola, ¿por qué no puedes comprenderlo?

- Lo hago, pero solamente terminas haciendo cosas irracionales.

- ¡¿A qué te—

- ¿Sabes lo que podría haber ocurrido si le dabas ese papel a él? Todo nuestro esfuerzo sería en vano; Sheryl Kamelot es un importante miembro de la familia de Noah, para no decir que es el padre de Road y que de seguro está al tanto de su rivalidad contigo… ¿Crees que él hablaba con toda sinceridad? Kanda… -tomó sus manos y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. –Quizás no sea el método más rápido el que utilizo, pero hago todo lo posible… Te pido paciencia y tu apoyo incondicional, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien. –dio un suspiro. –Vayamos a beber algo, tengo sed. –Allen sonrió y sin dejar de sujetar su mano, se encaminaron hacia la mesa de bebidas que prescindía de toda clase de los mejores vinos, champanes y cocteles. –¡Oi, moyashi! –llamó Kanda. -¿ya puedes soltarme la mano? Sé caminar sola, ¿sabes? –decía con un sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque trataba de ocultarlo mirando otro lado.

- Pero tienes las manos muy frías, necesitas calentarlas, mira. –tomó ambas manos de la japonesa y las rodeó con las propias para frotarlas suavemente hasta que Kanda se hartó.

- Deja de ser tan pervertido… -murmuró molesta con el ceño fruncido y golpeándolo se dirigió hasta la mesa de bebidas y se sirvió un poco de vino.

- Kanda… eres cruel… -Allen se había recuperado del golpe mientras fingía enfado.

- Maldición, moyashi… Toma algo antes de que termine por asesinarte ahogándote en la fuente de champaña.

Allen sonrió tiernamente y Kanda solo desvió la mirada de vuelta a su copa, no había más diálogo entre ellos dos, solo las miradas aunque Kanda quisiera escapar de ellas. La japonesa volvió a la mesa de Lavi en compañía del viejo Bookman y de Lenalee, mientras que Allen volvió a la mesa de los miembros de la familia principal de esa noche, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, a pesar de que tratara de mantener la mentalidad positiva.

La noche continuó igual, ofreciendo números artísticos muy sobresalientes y que encantaron al público, aunque a cierta japonesa no le gustaba la idea. Trataba de no demostrar mucho su aburrimiento, pero los bostezos que emitía no eran precisamente la mejor manera de ocultarlo; ¿qué podía hacer? Desde en un principio no era su plan el venir a esa fiesta en donde no encajaba. Miró a su alrededor, solo podía ver rostros demasiados estilizados, ropas muy demandantes, sonrisas perfectas… En simples palabras, ella no cuadraba en ese lugar.

- Nea, Kanda. –dirigió su atención a Lenalee quien la llamaba. -¿Me acompañarías al baño?

- … -Miró el escenario y la cantante soprano la estaba obligando a salir corriendo de ese lugar. –de acuerdo. –dijo sin más y se puso de pié, encaminándose junto con la china hasta el baño más próximo. Kanda dio un hondo suspiro y se estiró, el vestido estaba por sacarle un ojo o mejor dicho, la estaba obligando a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

- Regreso enseguida. –informó Lenalee entrando en uno de los separadores femeninos. Kanda solo se recostó por el lavabo y esperaba a que su amiga terminara la ceremonia sanitaria para volver al condenado lugar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y no le dio mucha importancia, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la molesta voz de la persona quien menos quería ver en esos momentos.

- ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí, Kan-chan? –Kanda frunció el entreceño pero prefirió no malgastar su saliva así que hizo como que nadie se encontraba allí. Road frunció el entreceño aunque volvió a sonreír, se dirigió a uno de los lavamanos y abrió el grifo, dando paso a la cristalina agua. –Supongo que los milagros existen… De no ser así, no estarías aquí hoy, y menos vestida así.

- … -no respondió solo siguió tatareando en su mente una canción para auto controlarse y no matarla en ese preciso momento.

- Debo admitir que te ves muy bien… Creo que demasiado.

- … -su respuesta fue la misma: silencio.

Road frunció el entre-ceño nuevamente y cargando un poco de agua en su mano, la arrojó en contra de Kanda mojando parte de su vestido y su cabello.

- A ver si con eso abres la boca… -dijo molesta. Kanda por otra parte se quedó estática, su rostro estaba oculto bajo su flequillo mojado. Road se extrañó por aquel comportamiento por parte de la japonesa y cuando pensaba decir algo más, oyó hablar a Kanda.

- ¿Abrir la boca, dices? ¿Sabes lo que has conseguido? –Levantó la vista y Road pudo por fin conocer a una Kanda en su fase Shinigami ON. –Conseguiste que te cierre la boca a ti a puñetazos… Zorra.

Kanda tomó desprevenida a Road y sujetándola por el cuello la estampó con los lavabos, mojando toda la espalda del vestido en la del cabello corto. Kanda al acercarse a Road pudo detectar el aroma a alcohol que portaba la muchacha y se separó de ella.

- ¡Apestas a alcohol! –dijo Kanda.

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema? ¡Tú no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, maldita sea! –Road estaba fuera de sí, nunca antes la había contemplado de aquella manera. -¡Mientras tú juegas a la parejita perfecta junto con MI Allen, yo tengo que estar a un lado fingiendo que no sucede nada!

- ¿Acaso crees que emborrachándote lograrás algo? Patético.

- ¡Cállate! –Kanda chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar.

- Creí que eras más que esto, Road… Terminaste compadeciéndote a ti misma… Me decepcionaste. –una macabra sonrisa adornó su rostro y dando media vuelta iba a dejar el baño; podría esperar a Lenalee afuera, lejos de la niña malcriada de Road, pero ésta se mantuvo cabizbaja, hasta que Kanda pudo oír el quebrar del espejo del baño, se giró y vio a Road cabizbaja con la mano sangrante y varios fragmentos de vidrios reposando en el lavabo, mientras que el gran espejo estaba quebrado y cubierto de sangre; la morena alejó lentamente su mano ensangrentada.

- ¿R-Road? –Una tercera voz se unió; ambas jóvenes miraron a una petrificada Lenalee. Road sonrió de medio lado y se dio vuelta, abriendo el grifo y lavándose la mano lastimada. Kanda pudo notar como la mano de Road temblaba, podría ser por la ira resguardada o por el impacto del vidrio contra su carne.

- Lenalee, vámonos. –Informó Kanda dando media vuelta, en cambio la china miraba con ojos tristes a la Kamelot quien seguía quitándose el exceso de sangre.

Lenalee comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Road, pudiendo apreciar las muecas de dolor que se dibujaban en la muchacha al pasar el agua fría por sus heridas abiertas.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? –oyó la voz de Road con molestia dirigida hacia la china. Ella frunció el entre-ceño.

- Te estás lastimando más, déjalo. –Lenalee tomó la mano de Road y comenzó a secarla con el papel de manos. Kanda miraba sin mucho interés la escena, pensando en las grandes diferencias que había entre su amiga y ella, pues si se tratara de ella no había lástima que dar por personas como Road.

- Te esperaré afuera. –fue lo único que dijo la japonesa para salir del baño sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Lenalee.

Kanda miraba con frustración a su alrededor, ¿es que acaso había tardado mucho en el baño? Pues todos a su alrededor se encontraban bailando ya, al son de la melodía en vals de un grupo presentándose en el escenario. Maldecía internamente. Esto estaba tornándose tan molesto para ella, estaba harta del vestido, los pies la mataban y solo quería ver su cama. Recordó el pequeño detalle que debería pasar la noche en la casa de Lenalee, pero ella estaba muy ocupada jugando a la enfermera; tampoco podría ir sola hasta la casa de la china, pues nadie se encontraba en ella, ya que el director Komui tenía un viaje junto con otros directivos de universidades, por un proyecto educacional de la nueva reforma. El único método de escapatoria era ir a su casa, sabía que su padre era muy predecible y que de seguro dejaba una copia de la llave en el buzón o bajo la alfombra… Suspiró. Estaba decidido, no pensaba esperarle a Lenalee, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, ya cumplió con la china, la acompañó y estuvo con ella en la fiesta, pues nunca dijo nada de permanecer hasta el final.

Caminó en dirección a la mesa que le correspondía y ya se le amargó la vista, pues donde se suponía estarían Lavi y su abuelo, estaban en compañía del moyashi idiota.

- ¡Yuu-chan! –Una venita notoria apareció en su frente, mostrando el total desagrado que le provocaba el pronunciar de su nombre en boca indeseada como era el del conejo pelirrojo.

- Oi… No tengo drama en asesinarte si no te cuidas, estúpido. –masculló con molestia.

- Es irónico escuchar eso, vestida de esa manera, Kanda. –dijo divertido Allen, y su mirada de odio fue dirigida hacia el albino quien sonrió satisfecho.

- Lo intimidante no implica la vestimenta, moyashi. –enfatizó la ofensa.

- bakanda. –Allen hizo lo mismo.

- moyashi.

- bakanda.

- ¡¿El amor fluye entre ambos o es solo mi imaginación? –Habló Lavi interrumpiendo las miradas de odio que se enviaban los dos.

- Tsk, como sea… Ya me es aburrido esto, así que dile a Lenalee que me fui por mi cuenta. –informó al pelirrojo quien se llevó su mano derecha a la frente, comprendiendo la orden de Kanda.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Allen levantándose de la silla.

- Ni lo pienses, puedo cuidarme sola.

- No estaré tranquilo si sucede lo mismo que la última fiesta a la que acudiste, Kanda. –dijo Allen refiriéndose a la fiesta de la universidad y que terminó en un bar de mala muerte.

- Tú traes mala suerte.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma, entiendo que te hayas perdido, deja un poco el orgullo a un lado, Kanda. –contestó Allen levantando los hombros y agitando una mano divertido.

- Cierra el pico, moyashi.

- Oi, Yuu; ¿tu padre tiene algún pantalón de gala que le sobre? –Lavi se puso de pié y Kanda pudo observar el pantalón del pelirrojo totalmente húmedo.

- ¿No pudiste aguantarte, usagi? –preguntó sarcástica la japonesa.

- ¡N-No, es eso! ¡Se me derramó el agua de la champañera! ¡¿Crees que se siente bien sintiéndote todo mojado de la cintura para abajo?

- No es mi problema. –respondió sin darle importancia.

- ¡Yuu! –Dijo casi llorando el pelirrojo.

- ¡Usagi, deja mi pierna! ¡Con un demonio, madura, imbécil! –Regañaba molesta la japonesa mientras Lavi seguía amarrándose más fuerte de la pierna de la misma. Los presentes espectadores de tal show miraban con cierta vergüenza ajena la situación. -¡¿Acaso piensas que haré dos viajes solo para traerte un condenado pantalón? ¡Si enserio lo quieres, ve tú a buscarlo; yo iré a mi casa y no pienso volver por un maldito pantalón!

- P-Pero… Estoy mojado… -dijo con una sonrisa tierna tratando de convencer a su amiga, pero ésta lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Kanda, si quieres te acompaño y regreso con el pantalón para Lavi. –se ofreció Allen.

- ¡Moyashi-chan! –Dijo feliz el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre el albino.

- ¡Lavi, nos están viendo, compórtate!

- Tsk… Como quieras. –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Aprovecha la situación. –dijo divertido Lavi guiñándole el ojo a Allen, pero éste solo sonrió con resignación y siguió a la muchacha.

- Lavi, siéntate… Estás llamando mucho la atención de las personas. Creo que están pensando que no pudiste llegar al baño. –informó serio su abuelo, y el rostro del muchacho se tornó colorado y se sentó rápidamente en la silla sintiendo la mirada divertida de los más cercanos a su mesa. –T-Taskette…

…

Ya podían ver la casa de la japonesa a una cuadra antes, y tan pronto como llegaron, Kanda comenzó a inspeccionar las macetas de plantas y flores, el buzón y al final bajo la alfombra.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundido el albino.

- ¿Qué te parece? Obviamente la llave que mi inútil padre habrá escondido… Bien. –Tomó la pequeña llave dorada bajo la alfombra y abrió la puerta, ingresó a la casa seguido del mayor, mientras encendía las luces para ver su camino y no terminar cayéndose, o mejor dicho, evitar que el idiota aquel se tropezara con cualquier cosa que se tope en su camino, pues ella conocía la ubicación de su hogar así que accidentes en la oscuridad casi no había por parte de la japonesa. -Acompáñame a ver el pantalón para el usagi.

- Claro. –subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de sus padres. Kanda deslizó la puerta del armario de su padre y pudo ver varios estilos de vestir pero ninguno era algo formal, pues conociendo al hombre era un artista y que poco le interesaba su apariencia externa.

- Tú entiendes de esto, así que te lo dejo a ti. –Dijo simplemente. Allen asintió y pidiendo permiso, comenzó a inspeccionar los pocos pantalones formales que resguardaba el placar del viejo Tiedoll. –Iré a mi habitación, si quieres algo, toca la puerta.

- Bien. –Kanda se retiró. No había mucho que elegir así que tomó un pantalón de vestir gris y cerró nuevamente la puerta, deslizándola para luego dejar la habitación con intensiones de marcharse. Se fijó que la habitación contigua pertenecía a la japonesa, pues había una flor de loto pintado en la parte inferior, de seguro por insistencia de su padre. Tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta oír la voz de la aludida, desde dentro.

- _Moyashi, se de utilidad y ayúdame._ –Allen frunció el ceño con lo de "se de utilidad". Abrió la puerta y vio a Kanda tratando de desprenderse el vestido, pues tenía la bragueta en las espaldas y no podía deslizarla correctamente. –Ayuda, ¿quieres?

- La palabra mágica… -Kanda enarcó una ceja sin mucha gracia y contestó.

- AHORA. –Él frunció el entreceño y dejó el pantalón sobre la cama de la japonesa, para ponerse tras ella con intensiones de ayudarla, pero cuando ella corrió su cabello para poder darle más libertad con la condenada bragueta, el pulso del mayor comenzó a acelerar.

Tragó saliva y las manos comenzaban a temblarle. ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo tan de repente? ¿Era por lo que había dicho Lavi antes de irse? ¿Qué "aproveche la situación"? ¿A esto se refería? Muy pocas veces se imaginaba tener un momento íntimo con Kanda, pero jamás se imaginaría que sería en ese momento. Estaba actuando como un idiota.

- ¿Moyashi? ¿Qué estás esperando?

- N-Nada, e-es solo que… E-Es… -Perfecto, ahora Kanda se burlaría de él. Tomó con sus dedos el cierre y comenzó a descenderlo pudiendo tener más acceso a la blanca piel de la oriental, y a cada centímetro, su corazón iba aún más rápido que antes. No pudo seguir y se quedó a mitad del camino.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Es una simple bragueta… –Volvió a decir Kanda, aunque su mirada se dirigió a Allen con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –¿O es la primera vez que haces esto…?

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¿A-A qué te refieres?

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… -Amplió su sonrisa. –¿es la primera vez que desnudas a una mujer? –El rostro del albino dio un giro tremendo en cuanto a color, pues sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas. –No me digas que a tu edad no te has acostado con alguien. Das pena moyashi.

- ¡N-No digas tonterías! Y-Yo… C-Claro que… -Se encogió de hombros pero miró retadoramente a Kanda. -¿Acaso tú ya lo has hecho? –Definitivamente, Kanda era muy impredecible, pues no había esperado una respuesta como esa.

- ¿Aún lo dudas? –Allen quedó petrificado y un aura depresiva lo envolvió; los escritos de Alma en su diario regresaron a su memoria.

"_¡Cuando la vuelva a ver definitivamente me acostaré con ella!"_

"…_me acostaré con ella!"_

"_¡…me acostaré con ella!"_

"_¡con ella!"_

Aquella oración se repetía constante mente como un eco interminable y torturante que su interior lo flagelaba. No supo qué clase de cara habrá puesto, pero era obvio que uno de circunstancias críticas pues Kanda sonrió satisfecha y se giró nuevamente, retirando el cabello hacia un costado nuevamente, pudiendo tener la espalda descubierta.

- Solo bromeaba; termina. –dijo refiriéndose al vestido. Allen dirigió sus manos nuevamente al vestido, pero le seguían temblando las manos, tenía la mirada gacha, aún le trabajaba aquella oración. -¿Moyashi? Ya te dije que era una broma.

- Entonces… T-Tú…

- Si, idiota. Aún soy virgen, ¿contento? –Allen alzó sorprendido la mirada.

- ¿Ni siquiera con Alma?

- ¿Qué parte de ´soy virgen´ es la que no entendiste? –Allen la miró un par de segundos para sonreír y bajar por completo el cierre del vestido, teniendo un panorama más extenso de la perfecta piel de Kanda. La rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, chocando su respiración contra el cuello de la muchacha. -¿Q-Qué haces?

- Haces que me desespere… Eres muy cruel en ocasiones, Kanda… -Besó tiernamente el hombro de la aludida, ella llevó hacia atrás la cabeza, disfrutando de los besos brindados por el albino.

Kanda amaba sentir la cercanía del otro, era una sensación inexplicable que solo ella podía entenderlo; era algo que embriagaba sus sentidos y la hacía actuar más por instinto que por razonamiento. Comenzó el juego de las caricias, Allen tomando territorio la cintura de la joven mientras ella jugaba y estironeaba en ocasiones el moderado largor de la cabellera blanca del inglés. Aquello se había vuelto una dependencia total, algo que no quería admitirlo y por más que reprima todo comentario en un debate interior, sabía que amaba al albino y que existía un gran deseo por él.

Kanda se separó de Allen y se giró para poder besarlo en los labios, acto que él correspondió gustoso, reanudando las caricias con más intensidad y demanda que anteriormente. Él había iniciado un camino de besos que iba desde los labios hasta llegar a la clavícula de la chica, mientras que ella llevaba hacia atrás la cabeza dándole más apertura al recorrido de labios que se desarrollaba en su cuerpo; poco a poco, el vestido se fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta terminar en el suelo, quedando solo con ropa interior. Allen se separó un poco de Kanda y masculló entre jadeos.

- K-Kanda… Debemos parar… -Dijo pensando en las acciones que podrían seguir a su juego de caricias.

- No quiero… -Logró decir muy pegada al cuerpo de Allen, desprendiendo los primeros botones de la camisa negra que llevaba puesto, y deshaciéndose de la corbata que terminó en el mismo lugar donde acabó su saco: el suelo.

- P-Pero… Si n-nos dejamos llevar…

- Tú tampoco quieres detenerte… ¿cierto? ¿Q-Quién te obliga? –Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello del mayor y lo beso para luego morderlo, haciéndole soltar un gruñido al albino, que en lugar de sonar a protesta, pudo percibir placer en ello.

Allen se dejó llevar y comenzó a recorrer con sus grandes manos una de las piernas de la muchacha mientras ella seguía jugando con el cuello del aludido. Terminaron tendidos sobre la cama, Allen sobre ella y donde las caricias y besos dieron un giró más excitante para ambos; ya no podían dar marcha atrás, ambos estaban demasiado a gusto y el placer los cegaba como para hacerlos pensar con claridad. La ropa empezó a ser un estorbo que pronto quedó en el olvido y pronto la cercanía de los cuerpos se hizo más íntima, más sublime.

En la habitación, el calor era palpable. Ambos cuerpos sudados rozándose, y ambas bocas encontrándose; nunca antes se había imaginado compartir caricias o llegar a pensar en hacer el amor con Kanda, pero aunque se lo haya imaginado, ese momento era mil veces mejor.

Las embestidas se hicieron más constantes, Kanda se abrazaba cada vez más fuerte al tiempo en que los oleajes de placer irrumpían su intimidad y producía descargas de electricidad impresionantes, enterraba sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Allen mientras que él trataba de contenerse para no lastimarla, aunque con las muecas de dolor en el rostro de Kanda, parecía que su autocontrol no servía de mucho.

- P-Perdona… ¿L-Lo hago muy fuerte? –preguntó entre jadeos y sudor. Ella abrió los ojos y trataba de contener sus gemidos.

- N-No te preocupes ahora… Si mañana duele, puedes preocuparte. –Él sonrió divertido y la besó en la frente, mientras las embestidas continuaban. Kanda gemía a cada vaivén de caderas que se desarrollaban en su cama y pronunció el nombre o más bien su "apodo" entre gemidos. –M-Moyashi…

- Di mi nombre. –Pronunció el inglés aunque Kanda solo frunció el ceño.

- Olvídalo. –Masculló. Su recorrido ya veía un final próximo, estaban llegando al clímax cuando en la última embestida, había llegado por completo al orgasmo y sin pensarlo, gimió su nombre. -¡A-Allen! –Y lo siguiente fue sentir la esencia del aludido inundar su interior.

- ¿L-Lo ves…? N-No es muy difícil r-recordarlo. –Se abrazó a Kanda y se recostó en la cama, haciendo que ella lo hiciese sobre su pecho. Estaban agotados aunque una gran alegría los embargaba. –Supongo que ya está bien para una primera vez. –Comentó divertido luego de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Quieres que te golpee? –respondió molesta pero con los ojos cerrados.

- Te amo. –Kanda abrió los ojos grandemente e incorporándose, lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. –No tienes que responder, solo quería decírtelo. –Allen la besó en la frente y la atrajo nuevamente en su pecho, cerró los ojos. Kanda seguía manteniendo un semblante confundido, y por más que quería decirle qué ella también lo amaba, simplemente no podía. Le era imposible. Levantó su rostro y pudo ver a un Allen completamente entregado al sueño; sonrió de medio lado, besó sus labios. Se ubicó nuevamente sobre él y cerró los ojos, pudiendo conciliar el sueño un par de minutos después.

…

3:30 A.M.

Mientras Lavi tiritaba de frío y estornudaba repetidas veces, intentaba comunicarse con la japonesa, pero tenía el móvil apagado. El anciano, aunque no lo demostrara, se divertía al ver en aquel estado a su nieto y eso pudo comprender perfectamente el aludido.

- ¡T-Ten suerte si… s-si no te derramo agua al llegar! –amenazó Lavi con el ceño fruncido, tiritando.

- Ten suerte si no te hago dormir en la calle si llegas a hacer eso, idiota. –Lavi estornudó nuevamente. –Nee, ¿Y Lena-chan?

- ¿Acaso tengo que cara de saberlo?

- Tienes cara de muchas cosas, abuelo. –Rió divertido y fue golpeado luego por el anciano.- ¡D-Demonios! ¡¿YUU, TENGO FRÍO?

- Ya cállate.

…

Las nubes grises acaparaban la luz proveniente de la luna hasta su habitación, mientras su mirada se centraba en ella. Miraba con semblante ido y melancólico a la vez, abrazada a sus piernas y reposando su mentón en sus rodillas. Una posición que al cabo de un tiempo comienza a ser incómodo, pero a ella no le importaba mucho, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y que aunque quisiera concentrarse en otras cosas, le era imposible, ni siquiera se había quitado el vestido, no tenía ganas para nada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente, ya los tenía rojos de tantas lágrimas, pero de solo recordar lo que había oído, se le partía el alma.

"_- Yuu ya se marchó, Lena-chan, estaba muy cansada. – Explicaba el pelirrojo a la china._

_- ¿Hace rato se fueron ya? –preguntó la azabache._

_- Si, ah… Yuu-chan dice que dormirá en su casa no más, así que no te preocupes, Lena-chan. –Dijo sonriente._

_- …S-Si… -Murmuró ella. -¿Sabes por qué tarda tanto en volver Allen-kun?_

_- Moyashi-chan la acompañó hasta casa y a la vuelta debía de traerme un pantalón seco, pero no vuelve y me estoy por resfriar! –Un fuerte estornudo salió de Lavi aunque Lenalee tenía la mirada gacha._

_- B-Bien… Yo me voy yendo ya, Lavi. Buenas noches, Bookman-san. –se despidió y casi corriendo se alejó del lugar para en dirección a su casa."_

Sentía una gran pena por sí misma, se había repetido tantas veces que eso ocurriría, incluso Road le había dicho en más de una ocasión. Al recordarse de la azabache, se llevó los dedos a sus labios, los pasó suavemente sobre ellos pudiendo percibir aún la humedad que reposaba sobre ellos. Las lágrimas se intensificaron, cayendo con más ímpetu sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Los recuerdos venían a ella como balas y el sentimiento de confusión la agobiaba.

"_- ¿R-Road? –Una tercera voz se unió; ambas jóvenes miraron a una petrificada Lenalee. Road sonrió de medio lado y se dio vuelta, abriendo el grifo y lavándose la mano lastimada. Kanda pudo notar como la mano de Road temblaba, podría ser por la ira resguardada o por el impacto del vidrio contra su carne._

_- Lenalee, vámonos. –Informó Kanda dando media vuelta, en cambio la china miraba con ojos tristes a la Kamelot quien seguía quitándose el exceso de sangre._

_Lenalee comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Road, pudiendo apreciar las muecas de dolor que se dibujaban en la muchacha al pasar el agua fría por sus heridas abiertas._

_- ¿Qué tanto miras? –oyó la voz de Road con molestia dirigida hacia la china. Ella frunció el entre-ceño._

_- Te estás lastimando más, déjalo. –Lenalee tomó la mano de Road y comenzó a secarla con el papel de manos. Kanda miraba sin mucho interés la escena, pensando en las grandes diferencias que había entre su amiga y ella, pues si se tratara de ella no había lástima que dar por personas como Road._

_- Te esperaré afuera. –fue lo único que dijo la japonesa para salir del baño sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Lenalee._

_- ¿Por qué lo haces? –murmuró Road con la mirada fija en la muchacha, aunque ésta tenía los ojos y la atención puesta en la mano de la Noah. –Lenalee—_

_- Estás ebria. –dijo aún sin mirarla, molestando a Road._

_- ¡No me cambies de tema!_

_- Aún soy ignorante de tus planes con respecto a Kanda. Si llegas a hacerle algo, y-yo… -Road amplió su sonrisa y rió._

_- ¿Tú qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No te has dado cuenta que Kanda Yuu no es más que tu rival, Lenalee? Te traicionó… Ella—_

_- …No soy quien para juzgarla… Quizás la única quien traiciona aquí soy yo, por estar colaborando contigo a sus espaldas…_

_- Si crees eso, tu labor solo sería acatar mis órdenes… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces? No te pedí tu ayuda._

_- … -Lenalee subió sus ojos hasta los dorados de Road y decir casi en un murmuro. –N-No lo sé… -Road sonrió de medio lado y con la mano libre que tenía, tomó el mentón de Lenalee y cerró la distancia entre ellas, juntando sus labios._

_Lenalee quedó atónita y petrificada con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que Road saboreaba los tiernos labios de Lenalee. Cuando la china recobró el sentido, se alejó de un empujón de Road, quien la miraba un poco sorprendida, aunque no era para menos. Lenalee tenía la respiración agitada y miraba a Road como si haya cometido el peor de los delitos, aunque a ciencia cierta aquel fue su primer beso. No salió ninguna palabra de su boca, al menos nada coherente, así que salió corriendo del baño a donde sea, con tal de no ver el rostro de la Noah por un tiempo."_

Era un poco irónico, sentía un remordimiento que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, como si fuera ella la que había hecho algo malo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuese lo más interesante en aquellos momentos. Extendió sus brazos a cada lado y sintió su celular cerca suyo, lo tomó sin mucho interés y se colocó los audífonos, quizás pueda conciliar el sueño con un poco de música. Presionó "Play" y la suave melodía de piano comenzó a llenar sus oídos, con la ligera introducción para dar paso a la bella voz de _Otsuka Ai_, endulzando su descolorida noche con _"Daisuke Da yo"_.

Nandaka anata no koto

_(Las personas tienen manos.)_

Omoidasu no mottainai yo

_(Esa parte que sale de los brazos, utilizada para agarrar)_

Atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara

_(Para mí, las manos se usan para sentir el calor de esa persona.)_

Nandaka anata no koto. omoidasu no ya da yo

_(Quiero recordarlo siempre. No quiero dejarlo marchar.)_

Datte hitori de niyakete hazukashii yo

_(Pero poco a poco se está volviendo más y más frío)_

Tetsuya de kaette kite tsukareteru noni dakko shite kurete

_(Así que yo mantendré tu calor.)_

Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo

_(Querría haberte contado más cosas.)_

Anata ga koishikute koishikute

(Todas esas cosas que pienso de ti, realmente no quiero recordarlas)

Kore ijou doushiyou mo nakute

_(Porque es vergonzoso reírse sola)_

Anata ga koishikute koishikute

(Es solo que, todas esas cosas que pienso de ti no quiero compartirlas)

Zutto zutto daisuki da yo

_(Porque quiero que seas sólo mío)_

Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta que la música se hizo nula al igual que todo pensamiento, toda lágrima y dando paso por fin a su anhelado sueño.

…

**Notas Finales:**

**Kotoko noda:** Hola! ^^ Ahora ya se sabe quién es el sujeto que no dejaba en paz a Kanda XD, veremos si la deja por fin O,O… Sep, soy el Dios de las respuestas… Bien, suficiente ¬¬ (Ya se le subió los pajaritos a la cabeza G_G) ¡Deja de molestar, Inner! Jaja ahora sí que no me despegaré del computador, pues están por terminar de descubrirlo todo wii además de que el Arekan se manda mucho ^^U Gracias por tu comentario, ja ne! ^^

**Haruhi Juliette Pon:**¡Muchas felicidades! (un poco atrasado ^^U) pero espero que hayas recibido mi mensaje en tu día, wii cuántos años cumples? O.o? Jajaja, ¿no lo sabía? Sé muchas cosas… *mirada misteriosa* Broooma *agita la mano* wiii es divertido verte feliz (o leerte feliz xP) actualizaré más de seguido para seguir viéndote_leyendote_ feliz! :3 Y espero no haberme retrasado con éste capi…! Bien, nos vemos y muchas felicidades nuevamente, Haru-nee! Ja ne!

**Strawberrykoneko:**Hola! No te preocupes, ésta obra no la abandonaré, claro sí quiero mantener mi cabeza sobre mis hombros (El chico sin cuello XDDDD) Seee, es taaan sugoii ver a Aren-chan tocando el piano, quiero aprender TT_TT pero quiero muchas cosas ^^ así que esperemos más jeje, lo sé, Tim tiene aun sus vacaciones, pero pronto aparecerá! YOSH! Pero ten cuidado, si ves la película de Delfín-san puede que termines convirtiéndote en un bacalao al servicio de los delfines (WTF? Deja de ver piratas del Caribe, niño ¬¬) (Ishi: ¡Pero los delfines no aparecen allí :3) (Hablo del bacalao ¬¬) (Ishi: Nuuuuu, quiero Delfines! XO) Yes, el Arekan manda! (El Yullen ¬¬) Bien, también el Yullen. OMG! No te preocupes, para mí ya es normal, tengo muchas amigas que babean por los profesores y déjame decirte que lo que escucho de ellas… sí es raro _ Claro, esperaré siempre tu comentario! ^^ Nos vemos!

**HaindiR:** *Ishi se aleja lentamente con un brazo roto* XD, es broma, ¿cómo estás? Tranqui, soy inmune al vudú! (Cómo explicas el brazo roto ¬¬) … Bien, gracias por los besos jajaja ^^Kawaii desu ne! Oh, Gracias… No es para tanto ^^Se hace lo que se puede, ¿no? Wow, también quiero las galletitas en forma de Delfín-san! Si quieres llamarme Ishi-kun o Ishi-chan estás en todo tu derecho, vamos, no hay problema ^^ Eres infaltable entre mis comentarios así que puedes llamarme como quieras, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti :3 *Corresponde a la reverencia con una igual* Wii, trataré siempre de mejorar _y mirar hacia delante_ (Deja de plagiar a Mana ¬¬) (Ishi: ¡No hago plagio O_Q) Es bueno que Road te cae bien, también a mí (La amo…) coff coff… eh, espero que te haya gustado un poco de Yuri para empezar la semana XDDD Yeah! Laki rules! Bien, te espero como en todo comentario! Bye bye! ^^

**Chizuru Elric Asakura:** ¡Me gusta tu Nick! Perdona que no lo haya dicho antes… jeje, lo olvidaba ^^U, pero lo amo, juntando a tres grandes inspiraciones para Ishi-chan! (Concéntrate ¬¬) Coff coff, bien… Wii, veamos que depara el fic para Alma kukuku… Pero incluso estando muerto, es un dolor de cabeza para Allen ^^ Nos vemoooos! ^^

**Alice Minatsuki:** Jeje sip, *se aleja lentamente con un brazo roto repitiéndose varias veces: "Soy inmune al vudú, inmune, lo soy"* Jeje, gracias espero que siempre te guste, y espero que comentes en éste capi nuevo ^^. No, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, pues el lector es quien ayuda al autor a seguir con su obra ^^ Gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos! :3

**Racksha Yami:** Jojo espero que te la quedes y no tenga perseguidores-ninjas-asesinos-piratas… (¬¬ Deja de—) (Ishi: Y tú deja de decirme que me aleje de toda película que involucre secuestradores, ninjas asesinos, mercenarios y piratas… ¬¬) (¿cómo lo supiste?) (Ishi: ¿No eres yo, por si acaso? BAKA!) bien, lamento que tengas que presenciar las discusiones internas que se vuelven externas y que se escriben solas en la respuesta de tu comentario ^^ jeje es un alivio que no sea yo quien inaugure tus instrumentos de tortura-autores XD. Como dije en el review de Strawberry-chan, si la ves corres el riesgo de convertirte en un bacalao al servicio de los delfines… O_O (De—) (Ishi: no estás autorizado a intervenir ñ_n) (¬¬…) Bien, como estábamos diciendo… Ahhh, me la hiciste recordar… Tenía esa frase en mi cabeza y me preguntaba de dónde la había oído, ahora que me dices que es de Mulan, asunto resuelto. Arigato! ^^ (Plagio coff coff…) (Ishi: estás en cuarentena ¬¬) (¿Acaso no es penitenciaría o algo así) (Ishi: no lo sé, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente ^^) (¬¬…) Pues me gusta tu nombre "no verdadero" jeje pues somos dos locos wii _ tranqui, la inspiración continua si no tengo libros de mate, o ciencias, o idioma cerca de mí… (Incineró todos los suyos ¬¬) (Naaah, solo los uso como pisapapeles ^^) (En el garaje? O_o) (Ishi: ¿quieres estar también allí? ¬¬) (Nop.) (Ishi: bien, entonces cállate ^^#) C-Claro que nos leeremos después… *con miedo se aleja de la pantalla* Jojojo, bueh nos vemos! ^^U

**NIKONIKO CHAN:** Jajaja amo tus comentarios, siempre me hacen reír y alegrar el día :3 Chibi-delfín-san es muy sádico ^^ Me agrada! Wii =D Gracias por tu sugerencia, lo de acumular las ideas, enserio lo tomaré muy en cuenta cuando no tengo la compu cerca ^^, jeje Veamos cómo te cae ahora Road, y espero que te haya gustado el lemon (intento ¬¬) (¡EY! _) Jooo, creo que conozco el natto, aunque más bien aquí lo llamamos "poroto" XDDD y al natto se lo conoce como "guiso de poroto XDDDD" me hace reír su nombre… jejeje bien, nos vemos en otro comentario! BYE BYE! ^^

**Helena:** Hi! Sep, pero espero que con éste capi me redima ^^ jeje tranqui, a esta historia no la dejo por nada del mundo, es más nunca dejo algo que haya comenzado, quizás si me demore en actualizar, pero nunca la dejo… ^^ (Explícales eso a tus lectores de HSHC ¬¬) (Ishi: Gomen, estaba muy metido en éste fic O_Q) Bien, espero tu comentario y gracias por éste! Tú también cuídate! ^^

**Exorcista Alma Kanda:** No te preocupes, siempre contestaré todos los mensajes que me envíen ^^ Pues con respecto al personaje último, se trataba de Sheryl Kamelot y sobre Neah, no puedo decir mucho pero también meterá sus narices en mi historia xD Jeje pues creo que subiré más capítulos, como decías tiene mucho para exponer, claro que eso ya sería como una secuela de la historia, veamos cómo se me da, ¿no? ^^ Claro, llegan las vacaciones y llega tiempo libre para escribir wiii :D. Kya! Estoy verdaderamente feliz de que te haya gustado mis demás historias, e incluso los hayas imprimido, no creí que fueran tan buenas ^/^; ahora que me fijé tengo un cierto a pego a las "promesas" xD, ah pues, veremos si se da la conti en las demás historias, jeje ^^ todo depende de Psicología amorosa, pues tampoco quiero dejarlo y necesito tiempo para cranear una continuación para los dos fics, bien veamos que dice el futuro! °w° Bueh, si tengo 17, me falta un año para terminar el cole, pues aquí la normalidad es terminar el cole a los 17 o 18 años, en mi caso a los 18 ^^U sugoii, entonces ya estás en la facu! SUgoii! ¡¿Tú amiga te recomendó mi historia? SUGOII! ¡Saludo a tu amiga! Wii *roda de felicidad sobre la alfombra* Seee, Delfín-san es un capo aunque es un maldito-roba-lectoras ¬¬ (Delfin-san: ¡Pi pi iiip ipi!) (¡Ya te dije que los delfines no dominarán el mundo, y deja de meterte con mi abuela!) Ah, no tengo facebook, quizás me cree uno pero por ahora nop, jeje, pues soy un caso serio con las redes sociales, a penas msn puede conmigo… ^^U pero a veces utilizo el de mi amiga, creo que te llegó a solicitar se llama "Maru Acosta", mira te doy mi correo y me agregas, ¿sí? dud_ ¡Claro, me encantaría ser tu amigo! ^^*Levanta banderita de amistad* bueh, muy gay ¬¬ XD (quien escribe Yaoi? ¬¬) (Ishi: ¡Estás en cuarentena!) Jojo nos vemos y te cuidas, bye! ^^

**Megagirl3:** Hola! Lamento haberte preocupado ^^U estaba con los exámenes finales y corto de inspiración u_u Wii, también amo tus comentarios, son muy divertidos :3 seee, Road en modo depravada! °w° jojojo el nombre de la peli de Delfín-san fue un divague mientras oía discutir a mis hermanas jeje ^3^ Jojo, más bien Devito y Jasdero y Lavi siempre se encuentra cara a cara con la muerte… ^^ aunque ahora se le ha unido Allen en su fase de Póker jeje XD Jeje trataré de no tardarme tanto para seguir alegrándote los días, nee? Wii, cestita con postres! Hai hai, subiré pronto otro capi guam! *ishi en su versión inu* espero que te haya gustado el capi y que el yaoi/hetero que se mescló todito cuando le cambié el sexo a Kanda, haya sido de tu agrado ^^ jojo ¿eres un peligro para los ukes? *Se aleja lentamente* (Por qué te alejas, Ishi-baka?) (Ishi: N-No es nada, es solo que un test dijo que tenía cierto aire ukesiano…) (¿Ukesiano? ¿Es una invención tuya? Yo diría un UKE 100%) (Ishi: ¡N-No, no lo soy! Y-Yo… ¡N-No lo… soy!) (Enserio? ¬¬) (¡Déjame! O_Q) Bien, jeje nos vemos, te cuidas! Ja ne! ^_^

**Yo:** jojo me mató tu Nick, bueh… Espero que no mueras, ¡tienes que leer el final! ¡Levántate! ¡YOSH! No te preocupes, subiré los más que puedas hasta que me sangre los dedos…! Jeje, bueh al menos hasta que comiencen las clases ^^U jeje Gracias por tu comentario y te espero en otro, Sayonara! :D

**¡YOSH! Espero que todos tengan un buen inicio de semana… Les deseo mucha suerte y muy felices fiestas para todas/os! Espero subir un especial de Navidad y para las fans de Delfín-san y Timcanpy-modo-Hitler-san, también! ^^ Veamos cómo se da! Jeje :D Bien, hasta aquí… Nos vemos en otro capi!**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Matta ne! :3**


	24. Espcial Navideño p los fans d Delfinsa

**Especial de Navidad 2010.**

_El bello panorama mostraba aquella blancura tan característica de la época, llenando los corazones de alegría, nostalgia y un para algunos, de dolor. Todos frente al fuego familiar, acompañados del tradicional árbol adornado con múltiples colores, y que bajo suyo resguarda los obsequios que se repartirán en familia. Muchos tenían cerca el pesebre, rememorando aquella vieja historia que es el principal motivo de festejo en esa fecha. Y los niños deseosos por ver al fin al gordo hombre vestido de rojo, con larga blanca barba, que se mete en la chimenea para dejar los obsequios._

_Todo se veía tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad, las sonrisas fervientes en los rostros de todos a quien uno mirara. Todo estaba en paz hasta que… (Música de fondo de la película "Tiburón")_

_(~Suspenso~)_

_UNA ALETA GIGANTE HIZO IMPACTO CONTRA EL SUELO, PROVOCANDO UNA HABALANCHA IMPRESIONANTE QUE CASI SE LLEVÓ TODO A SU PASO. _

_Las personas corrían despavoridas por todos lados hasta que lo vieron… Aquellos ojos negros y ese brillo atemorizante surcar los orbes azabaches, y el bigote sobre su largo hocico, mientras que el flequillo torturador caía sobre el lado izquierdo de su frente, si es que puede llamarse frente a eso. Pero lo que acalló la noche fue su demandador y bárbaro grito…_

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIP !_

_La atención quedó puesta sobre la azulina presencia de aquel demonio vestido de traje Nazi._

_Todas las unidades de protección marina, terrestre y aérea comenzaron a llegar hasta el lugar donde aquel monstruo se encontraba destruyendo todo a su paso. Los misiles iban directo a él pero eran simples mosquitos que él, con solo una aleteada, les devolvía el doble de potencia. La blanca noche buena se había convertido en un escenario de acción y por protagonista un mamífero con complejo de Hitler y tendencia a dominador universal de la raza humana._

_Ya casi no había habitantes, todos se habían convertido en moluscos, pulpos, bacalaos entre otros animales acuáticos, y los pocos humanos que seguían combatiendo perseguían cansinamente al mamífero-complejo-de-Dominador-Universal. Fue entonces que subió a un alto edificio pero los aviones de combate seguían tras suyo, y él trataba de apartarlos mientras rugía ferozmente y…_

- Lavi… Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? Has convertido una historia navideña en una película barata de acción. –El pelirrojo detuvo su relato mirándolo, teniendo en sus manos una figura de acción de Delfín-san y en la otra un juguete de avión de combate.

- Moyashi-chan, estaba llegando a la mejor parte, ¿por qué no me sigues el juego? –protestó molesto Lavi.

- ¡Es cierto, papá! ¡¿Ahora qué ocurrirá con la navidad si Delfin-san estaba destruyendo el mundo? –Decía un pequeño niño de más o menos seis años, de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, sentado en el suelo frente a su "Tío" Lavi.

- Papá, arruinaste la historia navideña… -Se cruzó de brazos la pequeña niña sentada al lado de Lavi, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Ante los comentarios, Allen sudó nerviosamente y evitando que sus propios hijos se le pusieran en contra, buscó velozmente una coartada que sirviera de algo.

- E-Ehhhh… ¡Tengo una historia mucho mejor! –Dijo Allen levantando su dedo índice como muestra de una buena idea. El rostro de sus hijos se iluminó y fueron corriendo a sentarse frente a su padre, deseosos de escuchar el relato del albino.

- ¡Entonces… ¿Cómo es, papá? –Dijo emocionado Edward seguido por su hermana mayor, Renge.

- B-Bien… -Decía rebuscando entre su memoria algo que pueda serle útil.

- Sí, quiero escucharlo también yo, Moyashi-chan. –Se les unió Lavi, divertido y ansioso por escuchar la coartada de su amigo. Éste lo maldijo internamente, enviándole miradas de molestia que el pelirrojo correspondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- E-Es… Bueno, va así… Ustedes conocen la historia de "Saint Dolphin" o mejor conocido como "Don Delfín-san", ¿no? –Los niños asintieron efusivamente. –Bien, esta historia trata de la navidad en que Don Delfín-san, casi no pudo entregar todos los regalos a los niños…

_Llegó el 24 de diciembre, todas las personas se encontraban en pleno preparativo para el 25 y al igual que las personas, también se encontraban muy atareados en el "Polo Sur"._

_(Un letrero dice: "Bienvenido al Polo Sur… Solo personal autorizado")_

_- ¡Don Delfín-san, tenemos un problema! –Un molusco vestido de duende llegó junto al delfín vestido de rojo._

_- Pi. –La mirada asesina que le dirigió al "duende-molusco" lo detuvo por completo, haciéndole sudar frío._

_- E-Eh, verá… La fábrica de juguetes se descompuso y…-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Don Delfín-san le había abofeteado con un pescado._

_- ¡Pi ippi piiii!_

_- P-Pero los juguetes que tenemos hasta ahora no son suficientes para todos los niños del mundo, y… -Otra bofetada-pesacado._

_- ¡Piii!_

_- ¿Quiere que prepare su carrosa? Pero el agua está muy densa y… -Otra bofetada. –Ya voy… -se retira molesto._

_Fue entonces que Don Delfín-san se las empañó para hacer más juguetes de una manera original._

_(Los secuaces o mejor dicho, los "duendes" de Don Delfín-san fueron al Polo Norte y noquearon a todos los de la fábrica de Santa para robar los juguetes y completar la cifra necesaria de juguetes.)_

_Como iba diciendo…_

_De una manera original y honesta, Don Delfín-san obtuvo todos los juguetes y ya casi estaba todo, de no ser por un pequeño detalle…_

_- El agua está muy densa como para salir, Don Delfín— Interrumpido por otra bofeteada._

_- ¡Pi iip!_

_- ¿Quiere que reúna a los peces más brillantes y que sirvan de guía para poder pasar todo el agua densa y así poder entregar los regalos a los niños del mundo…? Buena idea. –Abofeteado nuevamente._

_Todos los peces más brillantes y fuertes fueron reunidos para guiar la carrosa de caracol y frijoles de Don Delfín-san. (En eso aparece Timcanpy con aletas, wii)_

_- ¡Pi! –Llamó Don Delfín-san al dorado pececito. –Pii ipipiiiipi (Traducción: Te escojo entre los tantos peces para que guíes mi carrosa de caracol y frijoles hasta la superficie y entregar los condenados regalos a los condenados niños porque un condenado tipo quiso hacer plagio de "Rodolfo el reno")_

_- … (Traductor: Bien.) –Fue lo único que contestó Tim._

_Y así fue como Tim-versión-pez ayudó a salvar la noche de Navidad._

- Fin. –Dijo finalmente Allen con una sonrisa, mientras sus hijos y Lavi lo miraban sin mucha simpatía.

- Me gustó más la navidad con Delfín-san versión King Kon. –Comentó Yuki, cruzándose de brazos.

- A mí igual. –Dijeron en unísono tanto Edward como Lavi.

- P-Pero…

- ¡Moyashi! –Todo fue silencio luego de oír aquel llamado que se oía verdaderamente molesto.

- ¿K-Kanda…? –Preguntó preocupado Allen, y pronto vieron bajando las escaleras a la japonesa, con una mirada de muy pocos amigos dirigido especialmente a su esposo. -¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

- ¡Nada de cariño, imbécil! ¡Mira! –Le mostró su prueba de embarazo carsero. -¿Puedes explicármelo?

- ¡Amor, estás embarazada! –dijo emocionado Allen, pero Kanda estaba iracunda, así que tomó del cuello al albino y lo miró realmente molesta.

- ¿Embarazada? Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno porque tú no tienes que estar sufriendo los dolores de parto, maldita sea… -Lo soltó y cayó al suelo.

- P-Pero… ¿Por qué no estás feliz? –Kanda enarcó una ceja, como si lo anterior no hubiese sido una respuesta concreta.

- Ya son tres con éste, ¿no lo entiendes moyashi?

- Pero la familia debe crecer, ¿no? –Kanda lo miró por unos segundos, y luego Allen ya estaba bajo la suela del zapato de la japonesa.

- ¡Mamá tendrá un bebé! –dijo emocionado Edward corriendo a abrazar a su madre, seguido por su hermana.

- Y luego me llamas conejo, Yu… -Kanda lo miró con odio.

- Cállate. No es culpa mía, es éste engendro que no puede aguantárselas…

- Kanda, no seas tacaña. Cuántas madres quieren tener hijos y no pueden.

- En tu caso sería, cuántos hombres aprecian su vida y tú no lo haces… -Respondió Kanda.

- Mamá, cuando llamas engendro ¿te refieres a papá? –preguntó Ed.

- ¿Qué no pudo aguantarse papá, mamá? –continuó Yuki.

- Es que papá da mucho cariño a mamá y ahora mamá está agobiada. –Respondió divertido Lavi.

- Bien… Lo hecho, hecho está… -Allen miró a Kanda luego de que haya dicho eso. -¿Por qué tienes esa cara, moyashi?

- Solo me puse a pensar lo bonita que te ves embarazada… -Kanda enarcó una ceja sin mucha gracia, pensando las mil y un maneras de torturar al engendro.

- Oi… Allí llegó Lenalee con su hermano. –Informó Lavi mirando por la ventana.

- ¡Tía Lena! –Los niños fueron a recibir a los recién llegados acompañados de Lavi, mientras Kanda seguía mirando el test de embarazo.

- No te preocupes, Kanda… -La voz de Allen interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Estoy ansioso por éste nuevo bebé. –Dijo acariciando la diminuta pansa de la japonesa, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco.

- Como sea… Vamos a recibir a Lenalee. –Se alejó de Allen y éste sonrió complacido. –Oh, por cierto, moyashi…

- ¿Sí?

- No habrá nada de sexo hasta nuevo aviso. –Sentenció sin mirarlo, pero Allen se encogió de hombros.

- ¡¿Qué? P-Pero… Kanda…

- No se hable más, si te permito seguir con eso no nos dejará de llover bebés, ¿oíste?

- P-Pero para eso hay precerbativos, Kanda. Sé comprensiva.

- La última vez que lo hicimos fue con preservativo. ¿Y adivina qué? No sirvió de mucho.

- …E-Eh… Lo entiendo, pero… ¡No es justo!

- Ya, cállate que tenemos invitados. –Tomó a Allen de la mano y fueron a recibir a los recién llegados.

Mientras que todo era risas y diversión, no se percataban de los ojos que yacían ocultos en la oscuridad, atentos a cada movimiento ejercido por los demás. (Música tétrica)

- Piii…

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Tim aparece revoloteando entre los créditos)

* * *

**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y también para todos sus seres queridos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el especial bien divagoso de Psicología Amorosa allá por los 5 años después XDDDDD**

**Allen seguirá vivo? O mejor dicho... Mantendrá vivo su "espíritu navideño" o Kanda lo recortará por malos usos? XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**bien, me despido y que tengan un buen día!**

**BYE! ^3^**


	25. Distintos amaneceres

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Capítulo: 25.**

"**Distintos amaneceres."**

…

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Hola! Cómo pasaron sus fiestas?**

**Espero que muy bien… ¡Desde ya les deseo un excelente 2011 y que cumplan todas sus metas para éste año! ¡Yeah!**

**Para comenzar este año, les traje éste nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, aunque hay mucha… ¿Cómo decirlo? Pues, creo que "presión" y mucho "misterio" por parte de varios personajes ^^**

**Léanlo y me dicen luego su opinión, si?**

**Bien… Nos vemos al final del capítulo con las respuestas a sus comentarios… Oh, y por ahora solo podré responder a los comentarios del capítulo 24 por falta de tiempo! :D**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios del capítulo pasado y del especial, veo que les gustó mucho el último… Amé escribirlo, sentí que mis divagues volvieron! Aunque nuevamente no estén presente en éste capi, o no tanto… Puesto que les había dicho sobre la presión y el misterio que acaparan varios personas, jojo! Para la próxima… Bueno, veamos como va todo, nee!**

**¡Qué disfruten!**

…

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago fue el principal despertador en esos momentos, aunque debía de agradecerlo, pues su típico despertador era Tim; odiaba cuando el perro lo despertaba, siempre terminaba mordido, orinado o con simbolitos nazis que no recordaba haberlo obtenido en ninguna otra parte. Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco con que su perro era la reencarnación de Hitler, pero… ¡¿Había otra explicación? ¡Hasta comenzaba a ver un pequeño flequillo tendencia emo-nazi en su perro! O como la última vez que fue despertado por Tim…

"_Sentía como algo se acomodaba encima suyo, no era muy pesado pero tampoco muy liviano. No le prestó atención y se giró, quedando boca abajo. Fue entonces que la humedad inundó su cama y una fuerte mordida se acentuó en su abdomen. Se levantó a prisa y vio la cama totalmente mojada y a Tim mordisqueando su pijamas, colgando de ella._

_- ¡TIMCANPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! –Gritó molesto pero el can acentuó la mandíbula ahora por su piel. -¡AAAAAAUCH!"_

Sonrió con resignación, era extraño de que ya no viniera a despertarlo, ¿habrá llaveado la puerta, acaso? Se movió un poco quedando de costado y vio un bulto bajo las sábanas. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero antes de estallar en gritos y protestas, se fijó en las hebras negras saliendo desde bajo las sabanas blancas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como metralleta.

- Y-Yo… K-Kanda y… -Tragó saliva un poco y con algo de miedo tomó la sábana blanca para así correrla un poco y quitar sus dudas por completo. –Kanda… -murmuró con una sonrisa.

La japonesa yacía durmiente al lado suyo, completamente desnuda, mientras la tranquilidad en ella hacía presencia, muy desconocida para él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y el cabello hacía un hermoso contraste entre las sábanas y su blanca piel. Aquellos labios lo cautivaron desde el comienzo, tenía ganas de sentirlos nuevamente, pero temía despertarla y acabar con la tranquilidad que portaba su rostro dormido. Era una lucha interna que no veía ganador. Kanda comenzó a moverse hasta quedar cara a cara con él, y la vio abrir los ojos lentamente. Se veía realmente hermosa.

- M-Moya…shi… -Susurró lentamente aún procesando la información de estar en la misma cama que el albino.

- Buenos días. –sonrió tiernamente y besó la mejilla de la muchacha. -¿Quieres algo para desayunar?

- … -Seguía mirándolo sin comprender hasta que por fin pudo ver qué demonios hacía allí. Se reincorporó y se sentó en la cama, tapándose con la sábana al darse cuenta de su desnudes, Allen trató de reprimir una risita, le parecía tan divertido ver en aquel estado de desorientación a la, normalmente, sobria Kanda. –No tengo hambre. –Dijo girándose, dándole la espalda al muchacho, quien no comprendió aquella reacción tan repentina en ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo…Kanda? –Ella no respondió, entonces Allen se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su mentón en el cuello de la muchacha. –Kanda, ¿qué ocurre?

- … ¿P-Podrías alejarte…? –Cuando Allen se dio cuenta, el rostro de Kanda yacía más que colorado. No pudo evitar echar a reír, molestándola aún más. -¡¿Por qué demonios te estás riendo? ¡Maldito moyashi!

- Es extraño ver que te sonrojes tan temprano. –Dijo entre risas Allen, recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Kanda, pero en el no surgía efecto.

- Hmp, como sea… -Kanda iba a ponerse de pié, pero Allen la detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca.

- Vamos, no seas así, ¿quieres dejarme con el frío de la cama? ¡Quédate un poco más, Kanda! –Allen estaba haciendo un berrinche que sacando venitas en la sien de Kanda, quien propinó en el albino un golpe, alejándolo de ella con un chichón, y así regresar a la cama y acostarse, dándole la espalda al muchacho. –Eres cruel… -Murmuraba con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Ya deja de lloriquear, moyashi. –Luego de eso, sintió la cercanía de Allen nuevamente, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Gracias por regresar… Odiaría tenerte lejos. –Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendida tras aquello, sintiendo más presión en los brazos de Allen. No pudo evitar sonreír, actuaba como un niño. Posó sus manos sobre las del mayor. –Puedo preguntar algo.

- Ya lo estás haciendo.

- Bien, otra pregunta. –Kanda hizo un ademán de escucharlo, así que él prosiguió. –Anoche, pude ver una marca en tu abdomen… No lo vi bien y no quise preguntar para no arruinar el momento, pero…

- Es un tatuaje, no recuerdo mucho de cómo me lo hice ni cuando, pero sé que fue por Alma, cada vez que lo veo, tengo la esperanza de volverlo a recordar. Es como mi motivación, una prueba de que Alma no fue solo un sueño, sino algo real.

- …Ya veo… -Ambos quedaron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Kanda comenzaba a pensar que fue un error tocar ese tema estando tan bien con Allen, aunque fue él quien lo preguntó, ¿no? Sin embargo, lo que había dicho aquel hombre, Sheryl, sabía que tenía razón…

"_¿Ha venido por ese motivo, no? Saciar sus preguntas sobre él… Pero, ¿no le parece irónico estar escarbando en el pasado cuando hay alguien muy latente en su interior estando en el presente? ¿Cree que Alma Karma se lo merece, Señorita Kanda?"_

Allen se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida, pero también seguía estando Alma en ella. El deseo de recordarlo pero por otro lado, el deseo de ser feliz lejos de su sombra, era un sentimiento tan contradictorio. Amaba a Alma pero también lo odiaba; ¿cómo poder entenderlo? Era algo ridículo. Sabía que Allen la amaba de igual manera, no por nada se está desviando de su trabajo y sus responsabilidades para ayudarla a recordar a alguien que si estuviera vivo, sería su rival número uno. No cualquiera lo hace. Se abrazó más a Allen y éste la besó en su hombro.

- Perdona, creo que he arruinado el momento… -Pronunció Allen con voz desanimada. Kanda se giró a verlo y vio en su rostro tatuado la culpa.

- Era solo curiosidad, de todas maneras ya pasó. –Allen la miró atónito. Ella no comprendió a qué venía aquello, aunque luego de ponerse a pensar en sus palabras, había quedado como un… ¿Consuelo? Imposible. –S-Solo digo que no hay necesidad de ponerse así por algo que ya pasó… ¡No te ilusiones, Moyashi!

- ¡Kanda! –Se lanzó sobre ella como cual niño.

- ¡O-Oi, moyashi estúpido! ¡B-Bájate de mí!

Aquello era inexplicable, siempre que creía haberlo comprendido, siempre salía del contexto. No era algo malo, sino que salía de su comprensión. Allen era muy distinto a Alma, aunque pareciese lo contrario. Era por eso que sentía la necesidad de permanecer al lado del moyashi idiota, porque al menos por un minuto podía olvidar su pasado y pensar que podía construir un futuro lejos de la sombra de Alma. Dejarse llevar, hacer lo que nunca hizo o pensó hacer.

Besó sus labios con pasión y necesidad, tomando a Allen por sorpresa, pero correspondiendo de inmediato, pudiendo sentir los sentimientos con que ambos se atraían por medio de aquel beso que no veía final, cada vez más se hacía demandante, posesiva a los labios de Kanda, quien se había posicionado encima de Allen. Cuando el aire fue necesidad entre ellos, se vieron separados, mirándose a los ojos por un largo rato.

Estaba claro que no importaba el pasado que traía consigo, el presente era lo único importante. Allen lo era. Por más de que el recuerdo de Alma estuviera aún en su pecho, ella lo recordaría, pero en ese momento era de ellos dos, no existía nada más. No quería que eso acabara por culpa del pasado ni nada por el estilo. Ella se encargaría de eso.

Un fuerte rugido acalló sus pensamientos. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa, y Allen se sonrojó de inmediato.

- Perdona, tengo el estómago vacío…

Kanda no supo que responder, pero definitivamente fue la cosa más WTF que le hubiese ocurrido o pasado siquiera por la mente. Sonrió con su tan característica superioridad.

- Hmp, qué triste, moyashi… Y yo que creía tener algo de sexo antes del desayuno, lo has arruinado todo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? P-Pero, y-yo… ¡No es mi culpa! –Kanda sonrió de medio lado y se separó de Allen para buscar una bata suya y colocársela encima de su desnudez. Allen la miraba con preocupación. -¿Enserio no lo tendremos?

- Prepararé algo para desayunar.

- ¡Kanda…!

- Quizás luego del desayuno. –Dijo con voz divertida; Allen suspiró aliviado.

- Kanda… Creo que nos estamos olvidando de algo… -Dijo pensativo el albino. Kanda detuvo su caminar en dirección a la puerta para mirarlo, también creía lo mismo. -¡Oh, demonios! ¡Lavi! –Kanda dio un respingo por la reacción del muchacho.

- De seguro regresó a casa y ahora está acostado con varias mantas encima suyo. –Pensó en voz alta la muchacha.

- Si, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. –Allen vio a Kanda fruncir el entre-ceño y su rostro mostró su interrogante, haciendo que Kanda bufara molesta.

- ¿Hubieras preferido regresar a la fiesta en lugar de quedarte conmigo? –Preguntó la japonesa, probándolo. Éste sudó frío, por primera vez la mirada de Kanda comenzaba a surtir efecto en él.

- N-No, verás… E-Esto… E-Eh… -Se llevó pasó una mano por el cabello blanco con algo de nerviosismo, y se puso de pié en dirección a Kanda. –Nunca dije que preferiría volver con Lavi, sabes que elegiría estar contigo sin pensarlo dos veces… Es solo que… Siento culpa de dejarlo y ahora con gripe.

- Veamos que tan amargo me sale el café… -dijo dando media vuelta para seguir caminando.

- Lo llamaré para disculparme. –encendió su teléfono.

Kanda al dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no pude reprimir aquella sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Allen era terriblemente noble. Sus pasos se dirigían hacia la cocina aún con esos pensamientos latentes en su mente; todo lo de anoche, todo lo vivido con Allen, no era una fantasía, sino una realidad que por primera vez sentía que le pertenecía.

Quería golpearse contra una pared al estar pensando tantas cursilerías, pero le era inevitable. El desdén que daba su cuerpo con solo pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior le provocaba una sensación placentera. Hubiera querido que durase para siempre, pero lastimosamente aún vivía con sus padres y…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sus padres. Buscó con desesperación el primer reloj que tuviese a la vista y vio las 9:30 reflejar las manecillas. Recordando las indicaciones de sus progenitores, ellos estarían llegando para las 15 en adelante. Aún había tiempo. Suspiró más tranquila y se concentró en el desayuno. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntado que se le apetecía al moyashi; podría sorprenderlo, aunque si no le gustaba… De todas maneras se lo comería por ser obra suya; aunque tampoco le gustaría forzarle a tal acto.

- Sí, creo que debería preguntarle. –Dijo y así volver a sus pasos de nuevo a la habitación donde pasaron la noche, y en cuento iba a abrir la puerta oyó la voz de Allen ligeramente alterada, pero hablando despacio para no llamar su atención.

Entre cerró los ojos un poco sospechosa, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oído a ella para poder oír bien la conversación. Escuchar a Allen nervioso o molesto era historia nueva, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era saber quién le provocaba aquella molestia.

_- Te he dicho que no me llamaras… ¡Jamás— _calló al sentir como alzó la voz y trató de modularla para no llamar la atención de la japonesa. –_jamás te he dicho semejante cosa, qué yo recuerde eso lo habíamos hablado hace tiempo… Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo haber dicho eso… Deja de decir tonterías, has llamado en un mal momento. _–Un prologando silencio se acentuó. Kanda frunció el ceño ante tanta tranquilidad repentina. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia hasta que oyó la voz de Allen nuevamente. –_Lo sé, pero también tengo una vida. Tú decidiste no ser parte de ella. No quiero hablar más sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy ocupado… No lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo… No tengo nada que pensar, esto te lo has hecho tú solita; no quieras echarme la culpa de tus decisiones… Bien, lo pensaré, pero debo irme. Nos vemos._

Kanda quedó con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose con quién demonios estaba hablando Allen. A su parecer se trataba de una mujer.

Tragó dificultosamente saliva y miraba la puerta con desagrado, como si estuviese totalmente sucia o rota. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente, no quería que Allen supiese que estaba escuchando sus conversaciones y en cuanto estuvo la bien lejos, regresó a paso apresurado a la cocina.

Unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja y tostadas le sentarán bien. Pero aún quedó muy consternada ante lo que había oído hace unos segundos. ¿Qué escondía Allen? ¿Qué pasado tenía tras suyo? Sea lo que sea, no le parecía nada agradable de descubrir.

…

Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras exhaló un suspiro agotador. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la sangre a mil, estaba muy nervioso y confundido. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué en el momento más feliz de su vida tuviese que arruinarse por…?

Tragó saliva.

Se puso de pié y se desperezó. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Entre tanto, dirigió por inercia una mirada a la cama totalmente desarreglada. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse hasta ella. Tomó la almohada que correspondía a Kanda y la impregnó en su nariz, sintiendo su aroma tan característico reinar sus sentidos. Aquella fusión entre menta y cerezo. Era una combinación sublime, algo que la caracterizaba perfectamente. Algo refrescante pero con un toque dulzón pero sin llegar a empalagar.

Definitivamente, Kanda sería el motivo de seguir adelante para él. Ya no tenía a Mana, ni a Cross, ni a Link. Solamente podía contar con ella.

Cuando se había dado cuenta, su mirada yacía clavada entre las sábanas y algo le sorprendió pero a la vez, dejó una inquietud en su interior. Se acercó un poco más a la blanca tela y buscaba con frustración algo que era obvio carecía de presencia. Dejó caer la sabana al suelo al igual que su motivación.

- K-Kanda… K-Kanda n-no… -Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; no podía dejar que algo así lo desilusionara, pero definitivamente lo estaba frustrando.

Kanda le había dicho que era virgen, es decir que esa fue su primera vez con un hombre. Entonces… ¿Por qué no había rastro de sangre? Quedó en un estado pensativo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero la mayoría iba en torno a eso, en la posibilidad que Kanda le hubiese mentido. Era posible que en realidad no recordara haberse acostado con alguien, pero también era posible que fuese una mentira. Después de todo, su amnesia había borrado parte de lo vivido hace dos años, pero no del todo, como por ejemplo seguía recordando a Alma, recordó que ese tatuaje se lo había hecho por Alma, recordó varias cosas del accidente, entonces…

- Es posible que recuerde _eso_ también…

- ¿Qué recuerde qué? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Kanda en el umbral de la puerta, traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno, pero su mirada mostraba un brillo de determinación y molestia.

…

Un pequeño cosquilleo se acentuó nuevamente en su nariz, haciéndole carraspear y pronto un fuerte estornudo acalló el silencio. Una gota se balanceaba en su nariz, siendo la presencia obvia de un notorio resfriado. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz yacían enrojecidas, mientras que su cabello alborotado, hacía ver su anterior estilo de corte, uno muy sofisticado al lado suyo. En otras palabras, Lavi era un saco de pena que tenía escrito "Runny nose was here" (Resfriado estuvo aquí.)

- ¡Abuelo, trae más agua caliente que ésta se enfrió! –Gritaba desde su habitación, sentado en su silla con los pies dentro de una palangana con agua caliente, y miles de abrigos encima de él.

- ¡Estoy ocupado! –Se oía desde la sala sin una pizca de buenos amigos.

- ¡El ver el noticiero no es "estar ocupado"! ¡Tú único nieto está pidiendo tu ayuda! ¡A-A-AAACHU! –se encogió de hombros. -¡Ze pazo tae ma panuelo!

- Ah, tú sí que me traes muchos problemas… -Se oyó la voz de su abuelo ingresando a su habitación y trayendo un poco más de agua caliente, y deshaciéndose del agua fría, la vertió en la palangana vacía, quemándole los pies, y provocando en un Lavi un grito de niña que su abuelo sonrió satisfecho.

- Gazia… -dijo sin mucha gracia, frunciendo el ceño, pero nuevamente su ataque de estornudos volvió al acecho. -¡A-A-ATCHU!

- Hmp… Menudo estúpido. –Murmuró el anciano sacando venitas notorias en la sien del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Tzé difiste? –Trató de pronunciar ajeno a su constipación, pero no logró mucho.

- Nada, solo trata de alejarte de las champañeras bien cargadas. –Dijo divertido dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y saliendo de la habitación. Lavi iba a contradecirle, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Suspiró resignado.

- Pada amagado…-masculló molesto, y un fuerte golpe se acentuó en su frente, tirándolo de la silla, terminando en el suelo.

- Te traje tus pañuelos. –Dijo divertido con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lavi se reincorporó del suelo con el contorno del paquete de pañuelos impreso en su frente con aquel tono rojizo, producto del impacto.

- Idaaa… -Se quejaba Lavi mientras se sobaba la frente. –Madito pada… ¿Dode ta lo panuelo? –Se preguntó buscando el paradero exacto del paquete que sirvió de proyectil; aunque era muy difícil localizarlo con tanto desorden en su habitación. Una gotita resbaló su nuca al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle. Pila de libros abundaban en su habitación, ropa desparramada como si fuesen adornos navideños, restos de comida bajo su cama y una cosa viscosa que comenzaba a moverse. –Bie… Pimeo lo pimeo… -Se puso de pié y comenzó a ordenar las cosas en su habitación para poder ver libre el piso y luego buscar el pañuelos que su abuelo le había lanzado literalmente.

Al cabo de una media hora pudo ver visible el piso, recordando el color verdadero del mismo. Y cuando se vio más despejado, dio con el paquete de pañuelos que ya le hacía falta, pero en cuanto iba a tomarlo, se fijó en un sobre arrugado que descansaba bajo el escritorio. Con curiosidad lo tomó en sus manos, lo extendió para una vista mejor y abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordarlo: era el mismo sobre que había robado de la casa de Tyki el día que se encontró con Lulubell. Frunció el ceño al acordarse de la nombrada mujer y volvió su vista nuevamente sobre el sobre. Comenzaba a hartarse de aquella incertidumbre, así que la curiosidad pudo más que él. Rompió el sobre y sacó de su interior el contenido, haciendo que el alma se le cayera al suelo.

- E-Esto es…

- Lavi, teléfono. –La voz de su abuelo lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tzien?

- Un tal Jean, no lo sé. No conozco tus amistades, estúpido. –Lavi se preguntó de quién podría tratarse y caminó en dirección al anciano para tomar el tubo y ponerlo en su oído.

- ¿Diga?

_- Shônen… ¿Cómo estás?_ –Cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad debido a un gran nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? - _¿Shônen? ¿Estás ahí?_

- Ty… -Calló de inmediato. No podía pronunciar su nombre con el panda en la casa. Así que se las apañó para buscar una coartada. -¿T-Tiene tempo? –Pronunció.

_- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu voz? ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte?_

- ¡NO! –Dijo casi en un grito, alarmando a su abuelo quien lo miró con una interrogante. Lavi sonrió apenado y movía su mano efusivamente de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el anciano no le diese importancia. –Zigo… No tzeo sea u pobema…

- _Creo que estoy comenzando a comprender tu habla… Bien, tendré que comprar el diccionario de constipados._ –dijo divertido sacando venitas notorias en el pelirrojo, quien cerró su puño con ganas de estamparlo contra el portugués. Se sorprendió al recordar el sobre. Tyki seguía actuando normal. Tragó saliva, le había ocultado eso y seguía haciéndolo como si no supiese nada. ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo? Apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

- No bomees… -No estaba para juegos en esos momentos. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- _¿Te parece si quedamos en mi apartamento?_ –preguntó con lasciva voz, pero Lavi estaba tan molesto que no se percató de ello.

- Coo tziera… Nededito daber adgo, y tenes tze dedirmelo. Adio. –No esperó a que Tyki le contestara, simplemente colgó el tubo con ira.

- ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó su abuelo desde su sillón, fumando.

- … -Lavi no sabía que contestarle, seguía mirando el teléfono como el principal provocador de sus problemas. –No. –Volvió sus pasos en dirección a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Su mirada se posó molestamente sobre el sobre y su contenido. Fue hasta él y lo tomó nuevamente entre sus manos. –Tyki… -Murmuró para sí.

…

Cerró sus ojos cansadamente, mientras sumergía sus piernas en el agua templada, acostumbrando su cuerpo a la temperatura, terminando por sumergirse completamente en la bañera. Dio un suspiro al sentir la calidez del agua recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Se quedó un buen rato de esa manera, sin mover un solo músculo, estaba relajándose y distendiendo su mente sobrecargada.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo había puesto en vibra para hacer de su relajación, algo real y completo. Se secó las manos y tomó el aparato entre ellas, levantando la pantalla y ver de quien se trataba. Su sonrisa se apaciguó y llevó el teléfono hasta su oído.

- ¿Nii-san? –Su voz fue quien terminó con el silencio.

- _Lenalee, ¿cómo estás? –_Preguntó con su tono pasivo pero con una pizca de preocupación, como era tan común en él.

- Bien, aquí en la tina. –Rió levemente, sacando en su hermano una sonrisa de igual ímpetu.

- _Me parece bien… ¿Qué tal la fiesta ayer?_ –No sabía si era muy evidente sus acciones que hasta su hermano se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor que dio. Trató de seguir con una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermano.

- Bien, estuvo increíble. –Trató de reír pero solo salió una risa seca.

- _Lenalee…_

- ¡¿Cómo estás tú, Nii-san? ¡De seguro mucho trabajo ya te está volviendo loco, ¿no? ¡Pero el llamarme no es una excusa para dejar tus labores, nee? –Dijo lo último con tono de reproche, haciéndole sonreír al chino.

- _No digas eso… _-Rió también él desde la otra línea. –_Lenalee, volveré hoy por la tarde, ¿si?_

- ¡¿Honto? –Casi dio un salto fuera de la tina, pero terminó de nuevo dentro debido a las espumas del jabón que la hicieron resbalar y caer nuevamente en el agua.

- _¡Lenalee, ¿estás bien?_ –Preguntó alarmado su hermano.

- H-Hai, creo que me emocioné mucho, jeje… -Se rascó levemente la cabeza con inocencia.

- _¡Oh, por cierto, Lenalee! ¿Podrías preparar el cuarto de huéspedes? Llevaré compañía, ¿si? –_La muchacha se extrañó por lo último preguntándose de quién podría tratarse.

- Nii-san… Recuerda que te fuiste por trabajo, no para conseguir novia. –Una carcajada se oyó tras la línea, que pronto la china se le acopló divertida.

- _No te preocupes, estoy consciente de eso. Bien, debo irme… Reever me encontró. ¡Bye bye!_ –Y luego la voz de Reever se oyó tras la de su hermano.

- _¡Oi, Komui! ¡Regresa aquí!_

_- ¡Iiada yo! ¡Estoy hablando con mi hermanita, déjame en paz!_

_- ¡Eso dijiste hace tres horas! ¡Cuelga el maldito teléfono ahora!_

_- Buuu… Reever-tan es malo… ¡Bye, Lenalee! –_Y así se cortó la llamada. La muchacha estalló en carcajadas. Su hermano era un buen "levanta-ánimos" como se había autoproclamado el chino, y era cierto, le hacía olvidar sus múltiples problemas.

Dio un suspiro y dejó nuevamente el aparato en el suelo, y así sumergirse nuevamente en el agua. Nuevamente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y con una sonrisa divertida salió del agua.

- ¿Y ahora qué querrá nii-san? –Tomó el teléfono sin mirar siquiera la pantalla y la colocó en su oído. –Nii-san, deja de causar tantos problemas a Reever-san y…

- _Parece que esperabas a alguien más… Nee, ¿Lena-chan?_ –No podía ver su rostro pero aseguraba que portaba una de sus famosas sonrisas, puesto que el silencio con que había reaccionado al oír su voz, era el sinónimo de que su diversión se había caído por los suelos.

- … -Un nudo tremendo se hizo en su garganta al oír aquella voz.

- _¿No piensas hablarme? ¡Qué cruel!_

_-_ … ¿Q-Qué quieres? –Trató de sonar breve y seria, pero el solo hacerlo, provocó una carcajada en la otra línea, irritándola aún más.

- _¿Por qué tan seria? ¿Qué ocurre, Lenalee? ¿No te gusta como beso? _–Lenalee se sonrojó y frunció el entreceño.

- Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, cortaré. –amenazó sin gracia alguna.

- _Bien, bien… Veo que estás en tus días… Seré breve y no lo repetiré, ¿de acuerdo? En el Parque Sakurako a las 15hs. ¿Comprendes?_

- Parque… ¿Por qué quieres verme?

- _Lo preguntas como si no supieses la respuesta… Aún no ha acabado nuestro trato. Allen estropeó mis planes para Kanda, así que aún no puedo liberarte, preciosa._

- ¡No me llames así! –Ladró molesta. -¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? Tengo planes para esa hora.

- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Es esta la Lenalee molesta? ¡Qué miedo! Escúchame, estúpida… Si quieres salvar a tu amiga, será mejor que vengas, ¿me oíste?_

- Perdona pero también tengo vida… A demás, nunca hablaste en serio. Terminé trabajando para ti porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias, pero me di cuenta que tú llevas el dicho de "perro que ladra no muerde". ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Kanda te tiene miedo? Ella no retrocederá ni nada, así que ¿para qué molestarse con algo que no ocurrirá?

- _Muy lindo discurso de buen amiga, pero… ¿Le estás ayudando a tu rival número 1? Qué débil._

_- _No es mi rival, es mi mejor amiga. No estaré perdiendo mi amistad por algo que jamás ocurrirá, Road. Allen quiere a Kanda y la quiere de verdad. Cosa que nunca sentirá por ti ni por mí. ¿Por qué no te rindes?

- _Porque a diferencia tuya, yo si consigo lo que quiero… Además, Lena-chan, tú no me conoces en verdad; consigo lo que quiero a costa de lo que sea. Tú no sabes el gran error que estas cometiendo al dejar que esos dos estén juntos. Si quieres protegerlos a ambos, vendrás a las 15hs en el Parque Sakurako. Si no te interesa tu amistad con ambos, pues seguirás viviendo como si nada. Pero recuérdalo bien… Consigo lo que quiero a costa de lo que sea. –_Enfatizó nuevamente aquella oración y colgó.

Lenalee sudó frío y un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Si Road hablaba en serio? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿quién ser humano podría ser tan egoísta? Cerró sus puños y se sorprendió al darse cuenta como temblaban. ¿Miedo? ¿Impotencia? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente no iría a esa reunión. Road podría ser todo lo que quisiese pero no era una criminal. De eso estaba segura. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó el teléfono en el suelo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el agua, mirando el techo de su baño como si fuese la cosa más increíble del mundo. Un mal presentimiento sentía en su pecho. Tenía miedo de que Road hablara en serio.

- Eso es… Imposible. –masculló cerrando los ojos.

…

Dejó su teléfono sobre la pequeña mesita de roble tallado, junto a ella. Una sonrisa victoriosa asomó su rostro. Un constante taconeo se oía irrumpiendo el silencio. Abrió los ojos buscando con diversión la fuente de inquietud que tenía alborotando la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lulu? Te siento un poco inquieta. Eso es tan extraño en ti.

- Hmp… No digas estupideces. –Fue lo único que dijo sin girarse a verla siquiera.

- Entonces… ¿Podrías dejar de taconear el piso? Podrías abrirlo. –Dijo entre risitas lo último

- Estás muy confiada, Road. ¿Cómo estás tan segura que vendrá? –La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Es esa tu preocupación?

- No, en verdad. No me importan tus asuntos. Es solo que… Veo mucha confianza de tu parte.

- No solo es confianza. Conozco a Lenalee, es tan dominable que parece mentira.

- No te confíes mucho. Puede que termines sorprendiéndote y eso no será muy agradable.

- ¿Lo dice la voz de la experiencia? –Lulubell chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y se volvió hacia el ventanal que en un principio miraba. Road sonrió. –Si no te importa, tengo hambre… Dejé unos cuantos dulces en la nevera y antes de que Skinn los descubra, debo comérmelos.

- ¿Qué harás si no sigue tus direcciones? –Preguntó nuevamente Lulubell haciendo que Road se detenga.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir consejos? ¡Qué linda!

- Cállate. Solo quiero saber qué ocurrirá si alguien llega a llevarte la contraria. –Se fijó en Kamelot por medio del rabillo del ojo y pudo ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Simple… Se debe ser persuasiva, tener todo bajo control y convencer por medio de amenazas. En otras palabras, tocar el punto débil para ellos. En el caso de mi presa, vendrían a ser sus amigos… Mientras que con el tuyo, pues… Deberías esmerarte. No puedes ir matando a Tyki porque al parecer lo único que le importa a ese chico es él.

Lulubell no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro de desconcierto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de tener los lentes oscuros, se podían ver perfectamente. Road ensanchó la sonrisa y antes de que sea reprochada por Lulubell, se retiró.

- Maldita niña… -Masculló mirando por la ventana nuevamente. Trató de serenarse y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, a pesar de que Road lo haya sabido desde el principio. Como la odiaba. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, más de la necesaria, al punto de comenzar a penetrar su piel con sus largas uñas felinas. –Maldita sea… Terminaré con esto si es necesario. –Dijo refiriéndose a Lavi, porque lo que más odiaba era a Road y su persistencia que era parecida o igual a la que poseía el pelirrojo uniojo.

…

Los penetrantes ojos de Kanda causaban estragos en Allen; era la primera vez que los veía con ese grado de seriedad. Frunció de igual manera el entreceño, debía de ser él quien exigiese respuestas a sus inquietudes hacia Kanda. La vio suspirar y aflojar el semblante, y caminando en dirección a la mesa de noche, depositó la bandeja del desayuno, que consistía en dos vasos de jugos, huevos revueltos y tostadas.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó Kanda tratando de sonar sobria, pero Allen podía notar el desagrado que emanaba aquel tono fingido.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme. –Dijo tomando su saco y colocándose a los hombros. Pudo ver el desconcierto en ella.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Allen se detuvo y durante un rato existió un silencio sepulcral. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Allen dijo.

- Tengo trabajo. Te veo mañana.

- ¿Quién te llamó? –Nuevamente el gélido ambiente dio señal de aparición en aquella habitación. Allen no movió ningún músculo, estaba con la mirada gacha, pero sabía que ese no era el momento preciso para iniciar una disputa.

- Era del consultorio, necesitan reemplazantes. –Agregó aún sin moverse, quizás esperando a que Kanda pudiese darle la aprobación a aquella mentira.

- No parecías estar muy tranquilo al recibir aquella llamada. Además… ¿Desde cuándo trabajas los domingos?

- … -Comenzaba a ver más lejano la idea de evitar una discusión. No quería tenerla y menos con Kanda. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una telenovela en la que el marido le era infiel a su esposa y salía de la casa fingiendo ir al trabajo pero en realidad iba a encontrarse con su amante? Sonrió perspicazmente. Así que eso era lo que estaba pensando Kanda. Se dio media vuelta y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la japonesa. –Tengo que irme.

- … -No respondió nada. Era un alivio para Allen. Éste último besó la coronilla de la japonesa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con la mirada gacha aún muy confundido por todas las cosas que tenía que sucederle al inicio de una mañana.

Mientras que Kanda seguía con la vista perdida en el espacio. Tenía un montón de incoherencias azotando su mente en esos momentos, pero no quería darle pie a aquello. Era irónico. Cuando se había dispuesto a hacer bien las cosas con Allen, éste se escabulle misteriosamente. ¿Cómo no pensar mal de eso? Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma.

- Otra vez… Otra vez está ocurriendo… -Murmuró sin brillo alguno en los ojos. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos, pero le eran imposibles; el miedo a que ocurra algo parecido como hace dos años, la aterraban.

…

"_¡Cuando la vuelva a ver definitivamente me acostaré con ella!"_

Apretó su mandíbula y sus puños con fuerza; calmarse no lo lograría con aquella frase recorriendo su mente. El solo hecho de pensar que Alma y Kanda hubieran… Asco.

No conocía a Alma pero ya lo estaba odiando.

A pesar de que Alma haya pertenecido al pasado de Kanda, seguía mostrando su sombra en el presente. Pensar siquiera que _eso_ hubiera ocurrido entre ambos, lo aterraba. No sabía por qué. Pero no le gustaría siquiera pensar en Kanda de esa manera; estar regando sus gemidos con el nombre de otra persona… Como lo había hecho ayer… Solo se estaba preguntando si aquellas primeras letras "Al" se hubiera referido a "Alma" en lugar que a "Allen"… ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo? Bien, fue suficiente.

- Tengo que dejar de divagar… -Se detuvo y se recostó por una pared de un edificio. Los fuertes rayos del sol le molestaban la vista, pero no era tan molesto como la sensación de traición que tenía en su pecho. -¿Traición…eh?-Dejó escapar sin sentido alguno. - ¿Desde cuándo se llama "traición" a una relación que murió hace dos años?… El único nombre que puedo dar a eso es "paranoico". –Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Sintió como los molestos rayos sol ya no hacían acto de presencia en su rostro, y al levantar la mirada vio una gran nube negra acaparar el bonito día. Luego de un rato, un fuerte trueno resonó en la ciudad y las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar más. Aquella sonrisa sarcástica y seca seguía en sus labios, como un buen anfitrión de su tan mala suerte. No movió ningún músculo ante la lluvia, a diferencia de las demás personas que apresuraban el paso y chocaban unas con otras.

Miraba el cielo como si estuviese habiendo un espectáculo de delfines voladores que solo él podía ver. Se llevó sus manos en los bolsillos y bajó la cabeza al suelo, mientras era bañado por la, ahora, despampanante tormenta. Relajó sus facciones y aflojó sus músculos. Aquella "ducha natural" le venía bien, sentía como se relajaba de a poco, hasta quería pensar que se estaba llevando sus problemas, aunque solo fuese una mentira de autocompasión.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en cuanto las calles se vieron descongestionadas de personas, y siguió su trayecto en dirección a su casa. Ahora el rugido de su estómago implantaba terror, era como si un demonio fuese liberado y no hubiera comido en… Bueno, en lapso de tiempo que duró su encerramiento. Patético. La lluvia se llevó todo incluso sus dones de divagación.

Comenzaba a ver más de cerca el techo de su modesto hogar, preguntándose si Tim seguiría vivo o la abstinencia de su "comida balanceada" le certificó la muerte… Vamos, no era para tanto.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente. Tim yacía postrado en el suelo bocarriba y con la lengua hacia un costado, mientras varias moscas volaban a su alrededor. Una venita notoria se formó en su frente y pasó de largo luego de cerrar la puerta con hambre.

- Deja el teatro, Hitler… Te prepararé tu purina así que… -Cuando se dio cuenta, Tim ya estaba en la cocina con su tazón de comida en la boca, moviendo activamente su cola. –Vaya, tú sí que te recuperas rápido. –Sonrió y tomó el plato de comida de su perro y la llenó con la purina, pero en cuanto la había puesto en el suelo, Timcanpy saltó por la comida de inmediato. -¡Ey, tranquilízate! ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! –De nuevo el sonido de su estómago calló el silencio. –Bien… Creo que sí es para tanto. –Buscó con frustración algo en la nevera y dio con un poco de leche y tres huevos. Suspiró agradecido.

Comenzó a preparar unos revueltos y cuando pudo por fin tener todo listo en la pequeña mesa para dos, comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Gruñó molesto e hizo como que no escuchó, pudiendo llevarse un bocado a la boca, aunque el condenado aparato no dejaba de sonar, haciéndole perder la paciencia.

- Con un… Bien. . –Se puso de pié y se limpió las manos con una rejilla de cocina para tomar el teléfono y colocárselo al oído. - ¿Hola?

- _¡Allen! ¡Qué bueno que seas tú! Creí que me había equivocado de número…_

- ¡¿Q-Qué…? –Dijo con un semblante obvio de desagrado.-¡¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

- _Link me lo dio… ¿No es un encanto? Bien, llamaba para lo siguiente y escúchame bien, cariño… ¡Me voy para Tokio!_

Allen sintió como el alma se le caía por los suelos al oír aquello. Un profundo silencio se oyó entre ambas líneas. Allen tenía los ojos bien abiertos sin comprender lo que había oído.

- _¿Aló? ¿Allen, cariño, sigues allí?_

- …S-Si, aquí estoy.

- _¡¿No es genial? ¡Estoy ansiosa por volver a verte, Allen! Y tenía un pedido que hacerte, espero que accedas…_

Algo no estaba bien. Alguna deidad tenía que odiarlo tanto como para hacerle esto. ¡No podía estarle pasando tantas cosas en una sola mañana! ¡NO PODÍA!

…

**Notas finales:**

¡Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… ^^

Sí, mucho más misterio, más circunstancias críticas, más voz de constipado por parte de Lavi y más ¡Delfines! Wii… Bueno, no. ¬¬ Pero les gusto! Yo lo sé… muajajaja

Bien, bien, bien… *Con voz de psicólogo* Daremos inicio a nuestra sesión de… ¡Reviews!

Gracias a todos las personas que leen esta historia y también a los que hacen el aguante! Seeee! Un fuerte abacho!

Gracias en especial a…

**Aliiice:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que también el especial y éste nuevo! Jajajaja Aunque gracias a Lavi, pudo haber un momento AreKan wii… ¡Arigato gozaimasu, Lavi-san! *Lavi lo mira mal con un moco cayéndole por la nariz* xDDDD Seee, Road es muy rara de repente, pero no va a dudar que le gustó besar a Lena-chan muajajajaja… ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, si, fue un gran inicio de semana, nee~? Bien, nos vemos en otro capi… Ja ne!

**Kotoko noda:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, y qué bueno que te guste tanto este fic, me hace muy feliz wiii… Sep, el arekan y el roadlena fueron los protagonistas… Aunque más el arekan! *corresponde al pulgar con otro pulgar en alto* ¡Yeah, pulgares en alto! Nos vemos! Bye!

**Racksha Yami:** Jajaja, es cierto, te secan el cerebro… xDDD malos libros malos D: Así que Señorita Seriedad, jeje xDDD es mejor que "Complejo de gato" o "niño con problemas a la adicción de anime" o cosas así… Puedo llenarte con los apodos de mis profesores… ¬¬ bien, en fin ^^ Sep, pobre Lavi! LOL *Lavi lo mira mal* ejejeje ^^U ¡No me mires así o no habrá más Laki por este fic! *Lavi= D:* Muajajaja eso creí… Bien, sigamos… Jeje, Kanda sigue siendo fría aunque le hago más dinámica aquí, es más divertido ^^ Te apoyo con respecto a Lenalee, me enamoré de ella en los primeros capítulos pero después se volvió tan dependiente de los demás y no había capítulo que no se echara de mocos… ¡Dios! *Ishi enojado* xDDDD Por eso amo a Road! Wii… ¡Tienes que ver Piratas del Caribe 3! ¡Fue lo mejor! *Con lagrimitas de felicidad* Nos estamos desviando del tema ^^U jeje Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… ¡Claro, me encantaría serlo! *se pone un letrerito escrito: Nuevo amigo :3* ¡Yeah! ¡Una nueva amiga! Wii… *corre por todos lados moviendo la cabeza como elmo* xDDDD elmo no podía faltar… ¡Por favor, parece como si se haya tomado 15 energizantes, que se haya fumado 10 porros de los puros y haya escuchado Destroy Metal City! ¡Está loco! Lol… Claro, te paso mi mail: dud_ add, yeah! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu reviews y nos vemos! Bye! ^^

**NIKONIKO CHAN:** Hola! ^^ Admiro siempre tus reviews, está siempre tan locos y dinámicos! Wiii… Me alegras el día, Yeah! \*0*/ ¡Cuidado con Chibi-Delfín-san que es tan peligroso como su padre! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi! ^^Nos vemos en otro reviews! Ja na!

**YO: **Jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, seee! Fue muy kawaii… Wii. ¿Lloraste? *Le pasa un pañuelito* Bien, suerte con la crema de mani :3 Nos vemos!

**Strawberrykoneko:** ¡Hola! :3 ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario, seee… Jajajaja Pervertida xDDDD somos dos :D. Jajajaja Dr. Bread-san es maligno… Muajajaja, en verdad me inspiré en Asdf movie, no sé si lo conoces pero tienes que verlo, ¡es lo mejor! Busca en youtube, es un cortometraje de 3 partes… Wii… Velo, sip? Bien, Gracias… Enserio muchas gracias! ^^ O_O te identificas con ella…? Jajaja xDDD pervert… Era broma ^^ Claro, espero que te haya gustado el capi! Muchas gracias! Feliz 2011! °w°

**Megagirl3:** ¡Buenas! Gracias por tu comentario, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, seeee! Jajajaja ratitos intimos xDDDD si, sonó mal, pero qué vaaa… ¡Te entiendo! *Levanta su dedo pulgar al estilo Gay-sensei* Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… ¡Wii! Lo siento, en el capi pasado no apareció Delfín-san, pero aquí dio una miradita y apareció Timcanpy! Wiii…! Jajaja aunque me hubiese gustado hacer un RoadLena, he estado pensando seriamente en otra pareja para nuestra querida llorona… Aunque para el próximo capi les haré una encuestita, a ver qué me dicen ustedes, ¿neee~~? Veamos si Lavi le permite a Tyki curarlo, porque después de éste capi parece que todos se enemistarán con sus semes… jajajaja xDDDD Nos vemos en el próximo capi y comentario! ^^ Nyaaa, cestita! Wiiiii… Jajaja me comeré las frutas, *con cara de miedito* Si, se que suena raro que tenga aires de Uke pero… ¡Uhh, maldito test! Jajaja nos vemos! Ja ne!

**Exorcista Alma Kanda:** ¡Holaaa! *agita la mano* Wiii… es mi primer lemon, qué bueno que lo catalogas como bueno! Yeah! ^^ Oh, y con respecto a tu curiosidad… ¡Te lo debo! En verdad sí me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle (aunque no es tan pequeño ^^U) en verdad te lo agradezco mil por hacerme acordar :D qué mal escritor, ¿no? *se golpea contra una pared* Pues Allen vestía con una camisa negra por debajo, lo demás era todo blanco ^^Lamento la confusión, no lo habré explicado bien ejejeje n/un Gracias por seguir leyendo, qué bueno que te guste tanto esta historia! Lo pensé bien y seguiré alargando la historia, así que descuida, les avisaré cuando el fin esté cerca… (Es mi imaginación o eso sonó como alguna secta religiosa o algo así xDDDD) Muchas gracias por tu comentario, son muy bien recibidos! Sayonaraaaa! :3

**HaindiR:** Holaaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy, y gracias por tu comentario wii °w°… Muchas gracias, *sonrojito* la verdad que en ocasiones no me es tan fácil ejejeje si, yo también te entiendo, me sucedió varias veces n/nU Jajaja Lavi es la víctima del capítulo, ejejeje Somos dos! Amo el limón (y el lemon kukuku) ¡Mente pervert! (Oh, lo siento no sabía que eso saldría al aire ¬3¬) jejeje xDDDD Veamos como solucionan las cosas entre ellos O_O les costó tanto y ahora… Jooo, como dice Allen, una deidad ha de odiarlo xD. Comprendo lo de "flores", estoy al día con el manga… pero quiero maaas! TT_TT Nyaaa! Arigato, también feliz año nuevo! Yeah! ^^Me despido! :D

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia!

Me despido con mil felicidades para todos, y qué este año esté lleno de buenos momentos para todos! Y también de malos porque la alegría no existiría sin la tristeza! ^^U

Feliz 2011 °w°

Byebye! :D


	26. Desconfianza

…

**Psicología amorosa:**

…

**Capítulo: 26.**

"**Desconfianza"**

…

**Notas del Autor:**

Hola :3

Lamento la tardanza, estoy sin internet y sin compu… ¡Tuve que hacer a mano todo y pedir prestado la compu de un primo para estar nuevamente aquí! Lo lamento mucho… Y más porque no es muy largo el capítulo, pero espero que lo disfruten…!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer ésta historia y por revisar luego de cada actualización. También se agradece a todos los lectores que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para comentar sobre el capítulo… ¡Muchas gracias! :D

En especial a…

**Strawberrykoneko:** ¡Hola! Esta vez me he tardado de más, como lo dije al inicio me he quedado sin computadora y sin internet buuu! Jaja, todos tenemos un ser pervertido en el interior xD así que no hay de qué preocuparse, yeah! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el corto, es uno de mis favoritos! Al igual que "Vete a la versh" o "Pogonyuto" jajaja ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo aunque a mí no me gustó mucho! No apareció ni delfín-san ni timcanpy modo Hitler-san DX Tampoco se habla muchos sobre la persona X quien llamó a Allen pero más respuestas para el próximo capítulo! Gracias por comentar, como siempre! Nos vemos en el próximo comentario, seee!

**KShieru: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^ Gracias e igual para ti, nos vemos en otro comentario! Ja ne! :D

**Kotoko noda:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Yeah! Si, el capítulo anterio estuvo lleno de misterios y waaaa… ahora es más… light! Jajaja pero la intriga y la presión continuarán en el siguiente capítulo, seeep! ¡Gracias por los ánimos! ¡Nos vemos!

**Helena: **¡Hola! No te preocupes, te comprendo con eso de no tener compu ni internte… Bu! Es lo peor DX bien, gracias por comentar ^^ me haces muy feliz! :D Qué bueno que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo anterior, y espero que éste también te guste tanto o más! ^^ Espero tus comentarios con ansias, pero no te preocupes… Hazlo cada vez que puedas, no hay apuro! X3

**Aliiice:** ¡Konichiwa! :3 ¡Me alegra oír que te haya gustado el especial y el capi anterior! ¡Wiii! Jajaja En el próximo capítulo se hablará más sobre la persona X quién habló a Allen-kun x3 Pero no te puedo asegurar los problemas que habrán después kukuku ¡Si, los sacrificios por parte de Lavi! Me tacharán de "anti-Lavi" pero no crean, es mi personaje favorito, me identifico con él! xD ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Nos vemos!

**Racksha Yami:** ¡Hola, gracias por tu comentario, amiga! :D Si, muchos odian a Alma… ¡Weee! Jajaja maniático depresivo, me gustó eso… ^^U y sep, pero fuerzas para el moyashi! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, son muy divertidos y me ponen wiiii… lalalala bien, ya paro… ¡Nos vemos en otro review! ¡Bye!

**Exorcista Alma Karma:** ¡Bueeenas! ¡Cómo estas? Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre me gusta leerlos, están siempre llenos de energía y de buenas críticas… Como lo del brazo izquierdo de Allen, no te miento… Cuando lo leí, quise estrellarme contra la primera pared que tenía más cerca, pero para aclarar las cosas… Kanda ya sabía de su existencia: cuándo él la defendió en el bar que ella había terminado luego de la fiesta de bienvenida (si mal no recuerdo) habían visto, tanto ella como los demás, el brazo del muchacho. Con respecto a la mujer quien llamó a Allen, tendremos más noticias en los próximos capítulos! Si, queda muy mal que un hombre se vaya luego de tener una intimidad con una mujer, y más si es su primera vez… ¡Allen no lo hizo a propósito! Lee el capítulo y verás como se va yendo, jeje. Gracias por el apoyo! ^^ Si Dios quiere, la historia continuará hasta más de los 30 capis… ¡Así que no me extrañes! Jeje Bien, nos vemos en otro capítulo! Muchas gracias nuevamente! :3

**Chizuru Elric Azakura:** ¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por comentar wiii ^^Me haces muy feliz! Si, las cosas se van poniendo más emocionantes, pero lo mejor viene en el capítulo siguiente que se verán más cosas sobre los personajes! Seeee! Y con respecto a Sheryl, él no ha dado indicio alguno sobre que Alma esté vivo, solo hace resaltar el dolor que ha de sentir la memoria del mismo. Pero aunque él no lo diga… ¿Alma sigue con vida? ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sí puede que no… ¡Has levantado sospechas, mi niña! Jajaja bien, todo en los próximos capítulos… ¡Yeah! lml Nos vemos! ^^

**Nikoniko chan:** ¡Hola! Jeje, gracias por comentar… ¡Me gustan muchos tus comentarios, son muy divertidos y entretenidos! Sobre la mujer que llamó a Allen, se hablará de ella más adelante jeje, muchas gracias por el aliento de siempre! Así que ahora yo te daré alientos… ¡No te decaigas! ¡Levántante y sigue adelante! (Plagio de Mana xD) ¡Vamos o Chibi-Delfin-san te dará masa! ¡Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en otro capítulo!

**Fantasy Invizible:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y lamento haberme tardado con ésta actualización, ojalá y sigas dejando reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para continuar! ^^Bien, nos vemos!

**YO: ** ¡Hola, hola! xD Gracias por comentar jajaja, lamento dejarte con unos kilos de más pero cuando todo se resuelva, volverás a caminar y no a rodar! ¡Vamos! ¡Yeah! lml Jajaja y creo que me has atrapado… No, no usaron protección… waaaaa! Me voy antes de que saque más información a la luz! Bye! ^^

¡Bien, muchas gracias a todos nuevamente, por seguir leyendo ésta historia! ¡Vamos por los 225 reviews y romperemos más, ¿desho? X3333 Bien, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia que tanto les gusta! ¡Ja ne! ^^

…

Sus pies se movían animadamente, golpeando el suelo con sus bajos tacones. Sus ojos estaban atentos a todo aquel que cruzase enfrente suyo, o que llevase un maletín azul tras suyo, aunque la tarea no parecía tan fácil, pues la mayoría llevaba ese color a cuestas, pero no pareció importarle, es más, se podía ver una clara señal de emoción y alegría. Su corazón dentro suyo bombeaba fuertemente, haciéndola lucir un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, esperando el momento propicio para pronunciar el nombre de su querido hermano.

- ¿Lenalee? –Oyó no muy lejos suyo. Aquella voz la reconocía perfectamente. Se puso de pié con un respingo para buscar a la fuente de aquel timbre de voz tan peculiar y familiar para ella. -¡Lenalee! –dijo más seguro y emocionado.

La china amplió su sonrisa al ver llegar entre las personas a su querido hermano mayor, Komui Lee.

- Nii-san… -Pronunció aún con la sonrisa inocente, aún no pudiendo creerse que fuese él. - ¡Nii-san! –Se abalanzó contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente para que ya no se fuera de su lado, aunque fueron pocos días de distancia, tantas cosas sucedieron que el tenerlo así, abrazado a ella, era la receta perfecta para hacer pasar cualquier problema.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! ¡LENALEEEE! –Aquel momento propicio para un reencuentro familiar, fue acaparado por los berrinches tan característicos en el director de la renombrada universidad, Black Order. Aunque viéndolo de aquella manera, muchos pondrían en duda aquella acotación.

Komui hundió su rostro en el hombro de su hermana, causando en ella cosquillas, mientras que ella reía animadamente, se había formado un ambiente tan tranquilo y pacífico que Lenalee creyó perdido desde hace tiempo.

- También te he extrañado mucho, nii-san. –Dijo entre risas su hermana menor. -¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Quién es el invitado?

- Eh… Lo estaba olvidando. –Se reincorporó y tosió levemente para aclarar la garganta. –Él no conoce éste lado mío, así que—

- Así que éste es el verdadero Komui Lee… -Una risa acompañó a la última oración, y tanto el nombrado chino como su hermana menor, se fijaron en el hombre rubio cuyos ojos miel hacían una perfecta combinación con su trigueña piel.

El hombre guió sus pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de los Lee para poder apreciar y reconocer sus rostros entre tanta gente que iba y venía por todos lados.

- Entonces, ella es… -Dijo con algo de asombro el hombre. Vio asentir a Komui y sonrió seguidamente. –Vaya, si no me lo hubieras confirmado nunca la reconocería.

- Esto… Disculpe, pero… No sé quién es usted. –Dijo con una gentil e ingenua voz.

- ¿N-No lo sabes? –Muy en el interior del desconocido rubio se rompió y una melodramática melodía comenzó sonar. Tosió seguidamente, aclarándose la garganta e irguiéndose volvió a su semblante común. –No te culpo, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, así que es normal que no te acuerdes de mí. –Le extendió una mano caballerosamente. –Bak Chan.

- ¿Chan? –Preguntó Lenalee.

- Así es, Lenalee. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro pequeño primo "Baka-Bak"? –Acentuó el apodo haciendo que venitas notorias se formaran en el rostro del otro chino.

- Veo que aún recuerdas ese horrible apodo, Komui… -Su voz sonó desanimada, pero volvió al equilibrio al oír la voz de Lenalee.

- ¡Oh, ya me acuerdo! ¡¿Entonces, eres tú? Casi no tengo recuerdos sobre nosotros, pero… Ahora que lo pienso, me tenías un rostro familiar. –Sonrió amablemente y tomó la mano de su primo lejano. –Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto. Supongo que las presentaciones no están del todo innecesarias.

- Claro que no. –Un pequeño sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Bak y se soltó rápidamente de Lenalee. –T-Tengo que ir al baño… -Sin esperar respuesta de los Lee, sus acelerados pasos lo sacó de inmediato de allí, entrando desesperadamente al baño masculino y caer en cuenta que aquel roce con el que tanto anhelaba volver a encontrarse, le traía los mismos efectos de hace 15 años. –Sarpullido… -Murmuró molesto consigo mismo. -¡¿Por qué precisamente ahora? –Gritó molesto mientras se deshacía en lamentos, y el conserje ponía cara de poca importancia a lo que sucedía mientras repasaba los azulejos del suelo.

…

Los días comenzaron a correr sin pérdida de tiempo, volviendo a la rutina, volviendo a todo como era antes, incluso para ellos dos. Sus miradas se rehuían como si fuesen dos desconocidos que caminan en sus cosas por la vida. Él, por mucho que quisiese oír su voz dirigiéndose hacia su persona, no podía, algo se lo impedía; mientras que ella, mantenía en alto la barrera del orgullo pasando a un lado suyo sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada fugaz. La única pregunta que corría por sus pensamientos era "¿ha terminado todo?" pues por más que quieran pensar lo contrario, así parecía.

- ¡Yuu! –La voz enérgica de Lavi irrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella se giró para verlo y éste con una de sus grandes sonrisas corrió en dirección hacia ella. -¿Tienes pareja para el proyecto de psicología?

- …No, ¿y tú?

- Bueno, tenía varias ofertas que no podía negarme… Pero en vista que no tienes pareja, creo que haré oídos sordos y— Cuando se había dado cuenta, la japonesa volvió a iniciar su caminata ignorando todo comentario egocentrísta del pelirrojo. -¡E-Era una broma, espérame!

- ¿Ya terminaste de lanzarte flores?

- E-Eh, volviendo a la conversación… He estado pensado y… ¿No estás un poco distante con el moyashi? –La chica prefirió no buscar el único ojo visible del pelirrojo, pues siempre terminaba delatándose a sí misma con solo mirarlo.

- Creí que estábamos hablando del proyecto. –reiteró un poco fastidiada sobre el tema a relucir gracias a su amigo.

- En parte sí… Pero por más que traten de que no se note, no están haciendo un buen trabajo. Te reustaste a mirarlo por más que él te haya llamado más de cinco veces… Eso no es muy común en ti, Yuu.

- Escucha, Lavi… No te lo tomes a mal pero quedé en ir a casa temprano, mis padres me necesitan, ¿bien? –Sin esperar a una respuesta del pelirrojo comenzó a caminar acelerando los pasos y perderse de la vista del aludido.

¿Por qué estaba huyendo? Pero no solamente a las preguntas de Lavi, sino se sentía una completa cobarde al huir del problema que tenía frente a las narices pero que se negaba a verlo. Lavi tenía razón, ella no era así, ella jamás huiría de un problema por más las piernas le obligasen, aunque había visto el rostro del moyashi al día siguiente en el cual había pasado la noche con él… Aquella mirada de decepción, de tristeza… ¿Iban dirigidos a ella o qué? No recordaba haber hecho nada malo como para ganarse aquel desprecio del albino, y sí, era un desprecio con todas las letras… Él la miraba como si tuviese lepra o qué, aquel desprecio que creyó nunca encontrar en su amable rostro, y justo después de haber pasado la noche más feliz de su vida a su lado, él la mira así… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

…

Lavi miraba con ojos sorprendidos y un poco desanimados por donde se había marchado Kanda, podía sentir la tristeza inundando el aura de su amiga y por más que tratara de ocultarlo, estaba huyendo por primera vez de un problema, y ese problema se llamaba…

- Hola, Lavi… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dio un respingo al oír su voz y se giró olímpicamente viendo el rostro níveo de su profesor de psicología.

- ¡Oi, moyashi-chan! –El albino se encogió de hombros.

- No te había dicho que no me llames así, Lavi. –El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la respuesta sin casi ánimos que dio el mayor. En verdad ambos estaban muy diferentes.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Walker-san! –Dijo bromeando y seguidamente añadió. –Ne, ¿tienes tiempo? Quiero aclarar unos puntos sobre el proyecto de la próxima semana.

- Claro, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre. –El pelirrojo asintió y fueron en dirección a un restaurante no muy lejos de allí, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente sobre el tema.

Ingresaron al local y fueron a una de las mesas libres, no había muchas personas como se acostumbraba a encontrar, para alivio de ambos. Lavi podía notar la despistes en el albino, algo que no era muy común en él, siempre podía vérsele lleno de energía, sonriente y atento pero ahora era como si no fuese él mismo… Al igual que Kanda, no eran ellos mismos.

- Entonces… -Comenzó a hablar Lavi. –comprendí que el trabajo es en pareja, sobre la existencia de los distintos diálogos en la vida cotidiana, ¿no? –Allen asintió sin muchas ganas. –Diálogo, ¿eh? Creo que es muy útil, el diálogo de señas, verbales, textuales… Diálogo de parejas… -El mayor abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido buscando los ojos del pelirrojo quien solo le sostuvo una mirada seria. -¿No te parece algo…hipócrita? Aunque aquel dicho "haz lo que digo y no lo hago" es una buena coartada, pero al fin y al cabo es una frase conformista… Algo así como "ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene mil años de perdón"…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Allen también poniéndose serio a lo que Lavi sonrió divertido.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no acostumbro a meterme donde no me llaman, pero… -Volvió a mostrar aquel semblante tan temible que indicaba que no era ninguna de sus tan típicas bromas. Allen tragó saliva. –Yuu es mi amiga y no me gusta verla de esa manera…

- ¿D-De qué manera? –Preguntó intuitivamente el muchacho.

- Vaya, eres psicólogo y no te das cuenta… -Exhaló un suspiro. –Yuu está sufriendo por tu culpa, Allen.- Nada de moyashi, nada de "chan", nada de diversión en su voz. Lavi estaba molesto y eso podía definirlo cualquier persona atenta al rostro del pelirrojo.

- … -No supo que decir, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Ahora que Lavi lo decía podía confirmarlo, Kanda estaba demasiado seria y distante, después de todo estaba en su derecho, no podía culparla y… Calló sus pensamientos, recordando el hecho que había dado como detalle al día siguiente que estuvo con ella. –Pero… -Dijo bajo más bien iba dirigido para sí mismo aunque Lavi logró oírlo, mirándolo para que siguiera. Allen levantó la mirada y con toda confianza afirmó. –Kanda no es la única que está sufriendo, Lavi… Hay cosas que no tengo en claro con respecto a ella, es muy confuso y no puedo estar actuando como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada. –Lavi pareció comprender y añadió.

- Se sincero… La noche de la fiesta en el ARCA, tú la pasaste con Yuu, ¿es verdad? –Allen pareció bacilar en su respuesta pero al hablar, se notó su determinación.

- Sí, así es. Estuve con Kanda esa noche.

- Bien, ¿qué tal? –Allen se sonrojó por la pregunta y el pelirrojo al comprender la pregunta, la corrigió. –Eh, quiero decir… ¿Cómo actuaste luego de esto? No creo que Yuu se haya entregado así por así y luego aparezca una "ley del hielo" así de la nada… ¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? –Allen bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos bajo su blanco flequillo.

- Kanda bajó para preparar el desayuno y…

_«Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras exhaló un suspiro agotador. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la sangre a mil, estaba muy nervioso y confundido. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué en el momento más feliz de su vida tuviese que arruinarse por…?_

_Tragó saliva._

_Se puso de pié y se desperezó. Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Entre tanto, dirigió por inercia una mirada a la cama totalmente desarreglada. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse hasta ella. Tomó la almohada que correspondía a Kanda y la impregnó en su nariz, sintiendo su aroma tan característico reinar sus sentidos. Aquella fusión entre menta y cerezo. Era una combinación sublime, algo que la caracterizaba perfectamente. Algo refrescante pero con un toque dulzón pero sin llegar a empalagar._

_Definitivamente, Kanda sería el motivo de seguir adelante para él. Ya no tenía a Mana, ni a Cross, ni a Link. Solamente podía contar con ella._

_Cuando se había dado cuenta, su mirada yacía clavada entre las sábanas y algo le sorprendió pero a la vez, dejó una inquietud en su interior. Se acercó un poco más a la blanca tela y buscaba con frustración algo que era obvio carecía de presencia. Dejó caer la sabana al suelo al igual que su motivación._

_- K-Kanda… K-Kanda n-no… -Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; no podía dejar que algo así lo desilusionara, pero definitivamente lo estaba frustrando._

_Kanda le había dicho que era virgen, es decir que esa fue su primera vez con un hombre. Entonces… ¿Por qué no había rastro de sangre? Quedó en un estado pensativo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero la mayoría iba en torno a eso, en la posibilidad que Kanda le hubiese mentido. Era posible que en realidad no recordara haberse acostado con alguien, pero también era posible que fuese una mentira. Después de todo, su amnesia había borrado parte de lo vivido hace dos años, pero no del todo, como por ejemplo seguía recordando a Alma, recordó que ese tatuaje se lo había hecho por Alma, recordó varias cosas del accidente, entonces…_

_- Es posible que recuerde eso también…_

_- ¿Qué recuerde qué? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Kanda en el umbral de la puerta, traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno, pero su mirada mostraba un brillo de determinación y molestia._

_- ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó Kanda tratando de sonar sobria, pero Allen podía notar el desagrado que emanaba aquel tono fingido._

_- Lo siento, tengo que irme. –Dijo tomando su saco y colocándose a los hombros. Pudo ver el desconcierto en ella._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_Allen se detuvo y durante un rato existió un silencio sepulcral. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Allen dijo._

_- Tengo trabajo. Te veo mañana._

_- ¿Quién te llamó? –Nuevamente el gélido ambiente dio señal de aparición en aquella habitación. Allen no movió ningún músculo, estaba con la mirada gacha, pero sabía que ese no era el momento preciso para iniciar una disputa._

_- Era del consultorio, necesitan reemplazantes. –Agregó aún sin moverse, quizás esperando a que Kanda pudiese darle la aprobación a aquella mentira._

_- No parecías estar muy tranquilo al recibir aquella llamada. Además… ¿Desde cuándo trabajas los domingos?_

_- … -Comenzaba a ver más lejano la idea de evitar una discusión. No quería tenerla y menos con Kanda. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una telenovela en la que el marido le era infiel a su esposa y salía de la casa fingiendo ir al trabajo pero en realidad iba a encontrarse con su amante? Sonrió perspicazmente. Así que eso era lo que estaba pensando Kanda. Se dio media vuelta y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la japonesa. –Tengo que irme.»_

Levantó la mirada buscando la de su amigo y alumno pelirrojo, éste yacía serio mirándolo atento y al ver que el relato había culminado siguió serio, cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos también abrió la boca para decir:

- Ahora entiendo porqué Yuu está molesta… -Allen lo miró interrogante. –Eres un idiota.

- ¿Q-Qué? –Lavi se llevó una mano al rostro, negando.

- ¿Luego de acostarte con ella la dejaste porque…porque te preocupaba que no sea virgen? ¡Es la cosa más estúpida y superficial que escuché en toda mi vida…! –Allen se encongió de hombros, en la forma que lo decía Lavi sí era algo muy estúpido y superficial, se sintió realmente mal. –Escúchame bien, Allen… Yuu no es del tipo de chicas que se acostaría con cualquiera, así que si te había dicho es virgen pues debes creerle… Además, si tú la amas no te importaría nada de eso… Es como esa novela, "La dama de las camelias" que la mujer era una prostituta pero había tipo que estaba loco por ella… A él no le importaba un rábano que ella sea una ramera… Él la amaba.

- Estás diciendo qué…

- ¡No, no estoy diciendo que Yuu sea una prostituta! ¡Solo estoy resaltando el hecho de que la vida sexual no importa, aporta pero no importa! ¿O es que acaso solo la enamoraste para acostarte con ella y poner como pretexto—

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Amo a Kanda! La amo como nunca antes amé a nadie… -Apretó los puños con rabia. –Sí solo no fuese tan imbécil… Maldición…

- Jooo… Debería de trabajar como psicólogo, ¿no te parece? –Allen pareció no escuchar la última acotación del menor, pues solo se puso de pié, tomando sus cosas para comenzar a caminar. -¡E-Ey, ¿dónde vas, moyashi-chan?

- A disculparme con Kanda… -Fue lo único que dijo pues seguidamente, desapareció por el umbral del lugar.

- Bien… Creo que tengo pasta para esto… -Cuando se dio cuenta, varias personas lo estaban mirando, quizás habrán escuchando la conversación que tuvo con el albino. –Creo que tengo que irme… ¡Gracias por los asientos gratis! –Sin más que acotar, salió corriendo del lugar siendo maldecido por las meseras.

Mientras que Allen yacía corriendo totalmente seguro de sí mismo y de lo que tendría que hacer, yendo en dirección a la casa de Kanda. No podía esperar a hablar con ella, a abrazarla y besarla hasta tener los labios hinchados. La necesitaba, y era un idiota por hacer semejante escenas. Lavi tenía razón, no importaba si era virgen o no, él disfrutaba estar al lado de ella y ella también, pero por culpa de su egoísmo y superficialismo, los estaba prohibiendo de eso.

Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hasta la casa de los Kanda y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, tocó un par de veces esperando a que se abriera. No ocurrió nada, haciendo que la ansiedad en él lo consumiera cada vez más rápido. Volvió a llamar a la puerta pero esta vez oyó una voz desde el interior, y era la voz de quien quería escuchar, era la voz de…

- Kanda… -Nombró casi en un susurro muy emocionado al verla abrir la puerta, aún llevaba puesto la ropa con que había asistido a la universidad; después de todo, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que acabaron las clases.

- Moyashi… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo lo último con su típico tono frío en indiferente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Kanda no mostró ningún bacilo en su rostro, y eso comenzó a apagar la llama de esperanza que hace un segundo estaba a mil.

- … -la japonesa pareció pensarlo un par de veces hasta que por fin respondió. –No tengo nada que hablar con Ud. ¿Puede retirarse? Tengo cosas que hacer… -Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta frente al inglés, éste la detuvo, poniendo su pie en la abertura y deteniendo la puerta con sus manos.

- N-No hace falta que me mires… Solo quiero que me escuches, ¿bien? No tardará mucho… -Exhaló recobrando la confianza. –Sé que estás molesta, sé que soy el culpable de ello… No debí ser tan superficial y haber hecho lo que hice, pero… Bien, y-yo… -Volvió a ponerse nervioso. –Verás… el día después de haber estado contigo… Sentí una alegría inmensa, eres todo lo que soñé y tenerte fue cumplir mis sueños, Kanda… Pero al pensar, al poner en duda tu virginidad comencé a dudar… P-Pues no había ninguna mancha de sangre en la sábana n-ni nada… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Soy un idiota por solo pensar en eso! Luego te daré tiempo para golpearme, pero ahora solo quiero que me escuches… No me importa tú pasado, no me importa tu relación con Alma… Y-Yo… ¡Yo solo quiero estar contigo! P-Porque… Po-Porque te amo, Kanda. –Allen cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de la japonesa, pero un silencio incómodo se apoderó del momento, haciendo sonrojar al inglés y hacerlo preocupar, pensaba en que quizás Kanda no quería hablarle ni escucharle y decidió dejarlo hablando solo. –K-Kanda… ¿E-Estás ahí, verdad? –Pasó un momento en el que no respondió nadie, pero cuando Allen se había dado por vencido y decidió volver a su casa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la japonesa con el semblante serio. –Ka-Kanda…

- Moyashi baka… -Murmuró molesta saliendo de su casa y al tenerlo enfrente suyo, propinó un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, casi lanzándolo hacia el asfalto por la potencia de la fuerza ejercida en su puño, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Kanda lo sujetó de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella y abrazarlo por fin. –E-Eres un idiota…

- Kanda… -Murmuró sorprendido y adolorido, pero al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de la menor, sonrió atrayéndola más a él, y fundiéndose en su abrazo. –Te he extrañado tanto… Perdóname… Fui un imbécil.

- Lo sé. –Susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Allen se alejó un poco de Kanda para mirarla a los ojos y acabar con la distancia uniendo sus labios con los del otro, iniciando un leve beso, un roce casi superficial que comenzó a tomar más posesión para fundirse completamente, haciéndolo un beso más fogoso, acabando con el aire de ambos, viéndose nuevamente separados.

- Oi, moyashi… -Llamó Kanda. –No creo que sea muy conveniente hacer éstas cosas en la calle… Ya sabes, sigues siendo mi profesor de psicología y no—

Allen calló a Kanda besándola nuevamente, pero a diferencia del primero, éste solo fue un beso fugaz para hacerla enojar al interrumpirla.

- O-Oi…

- Ahora si, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana. –Y antes de ser víctima de otro golpe muy al estilo Shinigami-sama, Allen inició una corrida olímpica, dejando un camino de polvo tras suyo.

- Imbécil. –Murmuró divertida, mirando por donde Allen se había marchado. Volvió a entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aún con el sabor de Allen en sus labios, lo rozó con su dedo índice, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Miró con algo de preocupación el reloj de su habitación y volvió a corroborar su teléfono. Nada estaba ocurriendo. Pegó un suspiro de alivio y se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo de manera seria, recordando que hace ya varios días que no sabía nada sobre Road, desde la última vez que habló con ella…

_«Miraba por enésima vez el reloj dentro de la sala donde yacía su hermano conversando animadamente con Bak Chan. No pudo evitar poner un semblante de tristeza pero por otro lado, tenía que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, nada estaba ocurriendo, nada de lo que podría lamentarse, ya eran más de 17:00 hs._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Lenalee? –Preguntó su hermano viéndola un poco seria._

_- N-No… Nada. Bak-san, ¿te gustaría algo para tomar? –Preguntó evadiendo otra pregunta de su hermano. El rubio la miró atento y sonrió algo avergonzado con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas al tener la atención de la dulce chica._

_- S-Solo un poco de te si no es molestia… Y por favor, puedes llamarme Bak, sin tanta formalidad. –La chica sonrió amablemente, asintiendo seguidamente._

_- Bien, Bak… -Dio unas risitas para luego agregar. –Voy por el té. –Sin más, salió de la habitación con la mirada preocupada pero no quería que su hermano la viera de esa manera._

_Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de té. Sacó de la lacena una tetera y dos tazas pequeñas, calentó el agua y agregó unas hojas aromatizantes que guardaba entre los condimentos. A pesar de estar en actividad, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Road y en lo que había dicho con respecto a lo de esa tarde. Ya pasaron las 15 hs y no supo nada más de ella. Por más que tratara de tranquilizarse, sabía que Road no era del tipo de chica paciente ni tranquila… Sabía que explotaría tarde o temprano y no solo en contra suya, sino en otras personas._

_- ¿Lenalee? –Dio un respingo con un pequeño gritito al oír la voz detrás de ella, en cuanto se giró vio el rostro avergonzado de Bak. –L-Lo siento… Te asusté._

_- N-No te disculpes, estoy en el aire… Debería disculparme yo. –Sonrió tiernamente. –El té estará listo._

_- Oh, bien… -Quedaron un momento en silencio, haciendo de aquel momento uno un poco incómodo._

_- E-Etto…_

_- Lenalee, -llamó Bak interrumpiendo a la menor. –V-Verás… He venido hacia Tokio no solo para reunirme con tu hermano y contigo, sino para una readaptación acargo de tu hermano, Komui. Pero a parte de todo esto, me gustaría conocer más este lugar, pues es aquí donde pienso quedarme durante un buen tiempo… Y, me preguntaba si… ¿Podrías enseñarme la ciudad? –Lenalee miró algo sorprendida aquel pedido, salir a recorrer no estaba en sus planes y menos en tiempos de preocupación como lo era en ese momento._

_- Y-Yo…_

_- No te preocupes, si no puedes o no quieres, lo entenderé… Puedo hacerlo con tu hermano, de todas maneras._

_- No, yo… -Hizo una pausa pensándolo mejor. Era su primo, quien no había visto luego de 15 largos años, no creía que estuviese mal tener un respiro de tanta presión y desconfianza, después de todo podía disfrutar estando con su primo, ¿no?- Sería un placer. –Hizo una leve reverencia, llenando de alegría al mayor quien se sonrojó por tal respuesta._

_- B-Bien, me parece bien. –Volvió a portar un semblante más recto. –E-Entonces, ¿te importaría que fuese el viernes por la tarde? Tengo unas cosas que hacer con respecto al trabajo._

_- Claro, me parece genial. –Acotó con una gran sonrisa la china._

_El agua comenzó a hervir llamando la atención de los presentes, cargando de inmediato el té en la tetera para servirlo. Al volver a la sala, Komui inició nuevamente sus lloriqueadas por Lenalee al verla llegar junto con Bak, recibiendo un golpe que dejó inconsciente a su hermano.»_

Necesitaba distenderse un poco, la facultad comenzaba a cansarla aunque este fuese su último año, y los proyectos se le encimaban todos, unos sobre otros. Más el problema con Road, parecía que no podría ver la luz después de todo, pero solo ella podía hacer eso, solo ella podía quitarse todo aquel peso que llevaba encima suyo.

Después de todo, no vendría nada mal algo de diversión entre tanta agitación, ¿no?

…

Tomó entre sus manos el sobre blanco mirándolo con cierta indiferencia. Levantó la vista hasta los dos jóvenes muchachos gemelos y chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. Volvió entonces sus orbes dorados hacia la mujer atenta a sus acciones, la pelirroja de lentes con pinta de ramera.

- ¿Qué se supone que es ésta reunión? –Preguntó impaciente mirando indiferente a la de lentes.

- Verás… -Comenzó a decir la susodicha. –Me he encontrado por el camino con cierta escena muy particular que de seguro te ayudará en mucho. Por favor abra el sobre.

Road Kamelot no estaba muy interesada en lo que podría ofrecerle la dichosa mujer pelirroja de lentes, pero al oír la afirmación al respecto por parte de sus hermanos, Devito y Jasdero, comenzó a sentir una leve curiosidad. Con un semblante aburrido, abrió el sobre y sacó de él lo que vendría a ser cinco fotografías recién reveladas. Los ojos de Road se abrieron de par en par y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, contagiando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Lo ve? Es una información que le garanticé, agradaría.

- Bien… ¿Cuándo sacaste estas fotos?

- Hace una hora y media para ser exacta… No tardé mucho pues tengo ciertos conocidos que hacen las revelaciones de fotografías y voalá… He aquí—

- Bien, ya puedes marcharte. –Interrumpió aburrida Road levantándose de su asiento y caminando en dirección a la salida.

- ¡E-Espere, ¿cree que hago esto gratis? –La mayor se detuvo tan solo al oír mención de aquel detalle y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se volvió hacia ella, añadiendo:

- Oh, perdona… Creo que olvidé mencionar que… -Al estar frente a la muchacha, sus fríos ojos dorados se encontraron los oscuros de la muchacha, haciéndole sentir un cierto miedo. –no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que una triste mujer con complejo de ramera pueda ofrecerme… ¿Sabes quien soy? Pues parece que no, pues no necesito tú ayuda para poder realizar mis planes, ¿oíste? Y si trajiste estas fotografías solo fueron para complacerme y no esperar nada a cambio, bueno… es eso lo que haría una buena chica, ¿comprendes, preciosa? –Sonrió inocentemente. –Pero si quieres ayudar en algo, me gustaría que saques tu exhibicionista presencia de mi casa.

- E-Esto no se quedará así…

- La verdad es que si sigues aquí durante los siguientes cinco minutos, juro que no se quedará así y que terminarás enterrada en algún triste pozo olvidado por la sociedad… Así que muévete antes de que te mate aquí mismo. –No quiso oír ningún reclamo más y salió de la sala junto con las pruebas en fotografías "obsequiadas" por Karin, quien miraba con miedo e impotencia todo lo que sucedió.

…

Cambió el pequeño letrero que decía "abierto" poniendo a su espalda el que decía "cerrado". Un hondo bostezo inundó la gran librería que ahora permanecía vacía, luego de una tarde completa atendiendo del negocio familiar, estaba más que exhausto y aún tenía cosas que hacer para la facultad. Se encogió de hombros para dirigirse hasta una de las cajas que yacía descansando en una de las esquinas, se trataba de los nuevos libros que su abuelo había solicitado para venderlos en la tienda. Tomó un cuchillo y cortó la cinta adhesiva que sellaba la caja, y así desempacar los libros, apilándolos unos sobre otros. Los párpados le pesaban y lo único que quería ver a continuación era su cómoda cama, libre de libros aunque viviendo con su abuelo, eso escapaba de la realidad.

La puerta se abrió y la pequeña campana que avisaba el ingreso de un nuevo cliente, sonó, llamándole la atención al pelirrojo pues recordaba haber puesto el letrero de cerrado. Se puso de pié para ver de quién se trataba, deseando que no fuese cierto moreno portugués.

Un alivio se produjo en su pecho al no ser Tyki quien ingresó al lugar, pero una cierta curiosidad se despertó, ya que las fachas de la recién llegada eran bastante peculiares: gabardina negra, sombrero ancho que cubría el rostro de la mujer y unos lentes oscuros.

- Disculpe, señorita… Pero ya está cerrado, puede volver mañana a las 8 de la mañana, se encontrará con mi abuelo. –Trató de buscar la manera más cortés de echar a la mujer de la tienda pues estaba cansado y no quería atender a nadie más.

La susodicha pareció no escucharlo pues se encaminó hasta uno de los estantes de libros que correspondía a novelas de dramas y ficción. Lavi dio un suspiro de resignación y se acercó nuevamente a la mujer para despedirla.

- Quizás no me escuchó bien, señorita, pero tengo que cerrar ya. ¿Podría retirarse y volver mañana por la mañana? –La mujer se dignó a mirarle y le sostuvo la mirada, oculta bajo la sombra del gran sombrero. Lavi comenzó a dudar que hablaran el mismo idioma, hasta que ella sacó de entre sus ropas un revolver para apuntarlo al muchacho.

Lavi palideció al instante, ¿qué era todo eso? Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, y mientras más retrocedía, la mujer más avanzaba a paso felino. ¿Por qué tenía sucederle ese tipo de cosas? Y ¿por qué justamente ese día que no estaba su abuelo ni nadie a quien pedir ayuda? Aunque ¿qué podía hacer un anciano de ochenta y pico años contra un revolver?

Viéndose sin escapatoria, trató de correr hacia la puerta trasera, pero el gatillo jaló y la bala terminó penetrándole la pierna derecha, cayendo al suelo al instante, gimiendo de dolor. Postrado en el suelo, dando rienda suelta a su hemorragia por más que tratara de detenerla, se veía totalmente indefenso, sin posibilidades de levantarse y con miles de preguntas sobre el tema. Buscó la mirada de la mujer pero solo encontró sombra obstruyéndole la identidad. Ella se acercó un poco más a Lavi y volvió a dispararle pero ésta vez acertándole en la espalda, sacando de él un fuerte grito de dolor que correspondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lavi la miraba con el ceño fruncido, con toda la rabia que podría sentir en esos momentos preguntándose ¿por qué hacía todo eso? ¿qué le había hecho como para merecerse aquel trato? Pero no pudo decir nada, tenía un nudo gigante en las cuerdas bocales, enmudeciéndolo en esos momentos. Fue entonces que con una vista fugaz pudo distinguir el cuchillo con el cual abrió las cajas de libros nuevos, que no estaba muy lejos de él. Trató de desviar la mirada para que ella no se percatara de su intención.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? –Lavi preguntó dando grandes bocadas de aire, pues por el shock y el dolor le era muy difícil respirar normalmente. La mujer no respondió a su pregunta, haciendo que éste volviera a hablar. -¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Te conozco? ¿Te he hecho algo malo? –Pero ella seguía muda, estudiándolo desde su altura. Lavi cansado de aquel mutismo, decidió ir por lo más factible y librarse de la mujer al menos para pedir ayuda, y casi abalanzándose, tomó el cuchillo con la mano derecha, cortándole a la mujer parte de la gabardina e hiriéndole una de las piernas.

Ésta gimió del dolor y trató de detener el sangrado, mientras tanto Lavi intentaba ponerse de pié para tomar su teléfono celular que yacía en la mesada de la caja, pero la mujer no iba a permitir eso e irguiendo nuevamente el arma en las manos volvió a disparar a Lavi, pero acertándolo en el pecho, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo y con él, el teléfono celular. Satisfecha, concluyendo su objetivo apagó la luz y se retiró sigilosamente de la tienda dejando el cuerpo del muchacho malherido, desangrándose poco a poco.

…

**Notas finales:**

¡OMG!

De seguro es eso lo que están pensando ahora mismo, pues ¡Si! ¡¿Quién fue el (o mejor dicho LA) canalla quien disparó a nuestro querido conejo pelirrojo… Aunque de seguro ya se les hace una idea… ^^ jeje lo siento, Lavi… Pero recuerda que tienes seguro de vida en caso de accidentes que pone la empresa (¿?)

Hubo mucho romantisimo, más de lo que creí… jeje, pero digamos que ya va para San Valentín… Aunque la verdad es que odio esa fecha ¬¬ no es nada particular ni personal, solo que no me gusta ^^U

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado estos minutos al lado de mi compañía jejeje y espero sus comentarios al final de leer todo esto… Les dejo para puedan apretar ese suculento botón de abajo y dejarle a su querido Ishi-kun un comentario… jejeje

…

…

…

Vamos, sé que quieren apretar el botón de abajo… kukuku

\⁄


End file.
